Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat Kamen Rider Build
by theeternalrival1
Summary: It's been 10 years the Go-Ongers fought the Gaiark. However, peace is once again disturbed in the two Human Worlds - the Go-Onger's world and the world where the Skywall once existed; the world of Kamen Rider Build. When the Go-Ongers learn that their Engine partners are missing, they team up with the hero of science, Kamen Rider Build to find them!
1. Lap 001: Black Wings of Justice!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Introduction**

Hi, theeternalrival1 here! Welcome to my newest story, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build.**_ The prequel to the aforementioned V-Cinema, _Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX_. And this whole story will take place before the said V-Cinema, while for Build's characters along those that appeared in my previous story, _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined_ , takes place four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. Starting today, the new characters that I introduced back in Vol. 3 (i.e., Goro, Anzu, Reiji, Taki, and Natsu) are now part of the Build cast.

Starting today, I will make some changes with my writing style: I'm going to write my author's notes at the end of the chapter only instead of before the chapter itself. And, I will publish chapters from Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights, and I'm no longer doing Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday publishing so I can at least get enough rest throughout the weekends. I will use T/Th/Sa/Sun to either think about writing one-shots and other forms of poetry.

Since this is a _Go-Onger_ / _Build_ crossover, most of the chapters will be referred as "Laps", which refers to the a complete trip around a race track that is repeated several times during a competition. Similar to _Go-Onger_ 's episodes begin with "GP" (Grand Prix). In addition, both _Build_ and _Go-Onger_ 's episodes have English words written in katakana, but the main difference is that _Go-Onger_ utilizes have the first words always written in Hiragana or Kanji, while the second word, alongside the "no" when used, is always written in Katakana, while Build uses half of each episode's title is an English word, though spelled in katakana instead of English letters (unlike _Ex-Aid_ ), and the other is written in kanji.

* * *

 **CAST**

(The asterisk "*" indicates a new character)

 _ **Kamen Rider Build cast**_

(桐生 戦兎/葛城 巧/仮面ライダービルド: 犬飼 貴丈)  
 **Sento Kiryu/Takumi Katsuragi/Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai**

(万丈 龍我/仮面ライダークローズ: 赤楚 衛二)  
 **Ryuuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso**

(泉 五郎/仮面ライダーG 7イカルスXYZ: 中川 大志)  
 **Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Taishi Nakagawa**

(泉 杏子/仮面ライダーG 7タイプS: 杉本 有美)  
 **Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider Type-S: Yumi Sugimoto**

(松島 冷児/仮面ライダーニューG 7イカルス: 高橋 健介)  
 **Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: Kensuke Takahashi**

(猿渡 一海/仮面ライダーグリス: 武田 航平)  
 **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda**

(氷室 幻徳/仮面ライダーローグ: 水上剣星)  
 **Gentoku Himuro/Kamen Rider Rogue: Kensei Mikami**

(タキ: 護 あさな)  
 **Taki: Asana Mamoru**

(凪津: 平 祐奈)  
 **Natsu: Yuna Taira**

(相澤 真也: 宇治 清高)*  
 **Shinya Aizawa: Kiyotaka Uji***

(鈴村 政治: 山本 匠馬)*  
 **Seiji Suzumura: Shouma Yamamoto***

(中島 夏樹: 長澤 奈央)  
 **Natsuki Nakajima: Nao Nagasawa**

(住良木 千聖: 山本 千尋)  
 **Chisato Sumeragi: Chihiro Yamamoto**

(石動 美空: 高田 夏帆)  
 **Misora Isurugi: Kaho Takeda**

(滝川 紗羽: 滝 裕可里)  
 **Sawa Takigawa: Yukari Taki**

(シャドウ・ウィンガー(声): 小西 克幸)  
 **Voice of Shadow Winger: Katsuyuki Konishi**

(ベルナージュ(声): 雨宮 天)  
 **Voice of Vernage: Sora Amamiya**

(ビルドドライバー(声): 小林 克也)  
 **Voice of Build Driver: Katsuya Kobayashi**

(スクラッシュドライバー, クローズマグマナックル, グレートクローズドラゴン(声): 若本 規夫)  
 **Voice of Sclash Driver, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, and Great Cross-Z Dragon: Norio Wakamoto**

(アグニ, Gブレイザー, G7ジェットバイザー, G7エクスラッシャー(声): 渕上 舞)  
 **Voice of A.G.N.I., G-Bracer, G7 Jet Visor, and G7 EXlasher: Mai Fuchigami**

 _ **Engine Sentai Go-Onger**_ **cast**

(江角 走輔/ゴーオンレッド: 古原 靖久)  
 **Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara**

(江角 走輔/ゴーオンブルー: 片岡 信和)  
 **Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka**

(楼山 早輝/ゴーオンイエロー: 逢沢 りな)  
 **Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa**

(城 範人/ゴーオングリーン: 碓井 将大)  
 **Hant Jou/Go-On Green: Masahiro Usui**

(石原 軍平/ゴーオンブラック: 海老澤 健次)  
 **Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa**

(須塔 大翔/ゴーオンゴールド: 徳山 秀典)  
 **Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold: Hidenori Tokuyama**

(須塔 美羽/ゴーオンシルバー: 杉本 有美)  
 **Miu Sutou/Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto**

(ボンパー(声): 中川 亜紀子)  
 **Voice of BOMPER: Akiko Nakagawa**

* * *

 **Lap 001: Black Wings of Justice!** [正義のブラックウイングス！/ _Seigi no Burakku Uingsu!_ ] _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **Twin Ring Motegi Race Track, Motegi, Japan** (Go-Ongers' world, Prime Universe)

It seems that a qualifying race is going on for the upcoming 2018 Super GT Motegi Cup. At the starting line, a car what appears to be a racing variant of the Nissan GT-R R35, called the Xanavi Nismo GT-R R35. And the driver behind that car is Esumi Sosuke, it has been so many years that Sosuke returned into the Super GT racing circuit following his fierce battles against the Gaiark with his fellow Go-Ongers.

Since then, after the fall of the Gaiark, Sosuke resumed his life as a race car driver while his fellow Go-Ongers moved on with their normal lives. Although the Wings, Hiroto and Miu go back and forth resuming their duties as the Go-On Wings when they traveled to a parallel dimension where Japan was divided into three warring regions.

On the spectators' area, the Sutou siblings, Hiroto and Miu watched the qualifying finals as they anticipate Sosuke about to go into the top 20 before the actual race.

"Ani, can you see Sosuke's car from the starting line?", asked Miu.

"The red one. Yes, that's that.", Hiroto replied.

The announcer begins to introduce Sosuke as his car enters the starting line...

" _Ladies and gentlemen...Here comes the legendary speed king himself, Esumi Sosuke in that GT-R GT 500!_ "

As Sosuke is about to wait for the signal before he is about to floor it. A wormhole just suddenly appeared from the race track! To the surprise of the Sutou siblings, Hiroto took his binoculars and turned right to the wormhole. What emerged from the wormhole are three street tuner-based cars, modified and customizable cars designed for street racing. The three cars composed a blue **Subaru Impreza WRX STi** (2006 model) with yellow vinyls, a white **Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition** with pink and blue body vinyls, and a green **Toyota Supra SZ-R** with white and red body vinyls.

Miu took the binoculars from her older brother and looked the three cars that appeared on the race track, all the while they are also right behind Sosuke. Surprisingly both the WRX STi and the Lancer are compatible for World Rally Car racing _and_ street racing; the Supra in the other hand, is both for street racing and the Super GT races.

"I don't see a WRX STi like that before.", Miu looked on the WRX STi. The three cars' windows tinting are incredibly darkened, Miu could not figure out the identities of the drivers due to the window tint's obscured and darkened color. However, she discovers a familiar sticker on the WRX STi's left mirror, a yellow sigil of Kamen Rider Build. "That symbol...It can't be."

On the three mysterious cars, behind the wheel on each cars reveals familiar faces along with a new man. These familiar faces are actually from the parallel world where Japan was once divided into three warring nations, the world of Kamen Rider Build. Behind the WRX STi, it was driven by the leader of the **Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit** or **SOLGU** , **Izumi Goro** , who is known by his alter-ego of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. With him is the ninja from the past, **Taki**.

On the Mitsubishi Evo IX, the car was driven by another member of SOLGU; Goro's older sister, **Izumi Anzu** , better known as **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S**. With her is Taki's student, Natsu on the front seat next to the driver. Anzu is very identical in appearance to Miu, but their personalities are different. The one driving the Toyota Supra is the SOLGU's newest recruit, **Aizawa Shinya**. Next to him is **Matsushima Reiji** , who is Goro's protegee and the second **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus**.

Either way, it seems the crowd are interested to see Sosuke being challenge by three street racers. Even the announcer himself seems to like that.

Inside the WRX STi, Goro begins to give a brief overview of their target.

" _Boss, is that the guy driving the GT-R we're lookin for?_ ", Aizawa's voice spoke through the comms installed on the three cars.

"Yup, he fits our description to a T, Aizawa-san.", Goro replied. "If I recalled correctly, his name is Esumi Sosuke-san. If the Sutou siblings had mentioned about him to us, he's the red-colored leader of the Go-Ongers."

" _So, where are the rest of their team?_ ", asked Anzu.

"Race now, ask questions later.", Goro said dismissively as he informs Anzu and Aizawa to get ready. "We're going to give the guy a challenge when it comes to racing."

* * *

Before the time the SOLGU operatives prepared for their arrival into the prime universe, Taki recalls the time about Goro's passion for street racing.

 _ **26 hours before SOLGU's mission to the Go-Onger's world...**_

 _In the basement parking lot of ZETA Technology Industries' main building..._

 _Goro introduced new three vehicles to be driven by the main team: a blue Subaru Impreza WRX STi, a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition with pink and blue vinyls, along with a green Toyota Supra SZ-R with red and white vinyls. Both cars were modified, in a similar vein to cars used in street racing; they both got modified body kits, improved performance from upgraded engines, brakes, transmission, as well both cars are equipped with Nitrous Oxide, special devices fitted on the car to give an instant boost of speed._

" _Why did you bring these machines here?", asked Taki._

" _Actually, I also have another secret besides my superficial genius.", Goro replied. "Before I worked in ZETA Technologies, I spend most of my time partaking racing on mountain passes. It was not just for me to make a lot of money and all, I had a passion for street racing as a means of overcoming my trauma that I had after my mom and dad died."_

 _To Goro, that time he had to experience doing dangerous stuff to overcome the fear he had in the past; namely participating in street racing, Touge racing that involves racing in canyons and mountain passes, was not just a start of a living. In other words, Goro participated in these races not just for making a lot of money at that time, it was also to face his fears and the trauma he experienced after his parents' deaths in a car accident 18 years ago._

" _Are you aware how dangerous what you did before?", Taki asked._

" _Of course, but sometimes, you have to do insanely dangerous things even as a means to overcome your fears. And I did.", Goro replied. "Other than the GT-R that I usually drove, the very first tuner car I used is that Supra over there. Ever since I started designing wide body kits at that time, this is where I began about thinking about designing the earlier battle armors before the G7 system."_

* * *

Fast forward to the present time, it is time for Sosuke to make his move as the red lights are already flashing.

" _Everyone, get ready…The race is about to begin!_ ", said Reiji from the Supra along with Aizawa.

After a count of three, the stop lights began to give the signal. Once the lights go green, Sosuke floors it, then, the WRX STi, Evo IX and Supra followed him. The cars began to run at high speed.

Back in the spectator's area, a petal of flower just suddenly fell above Miu's head. What it tells the two ESP siblings that something is not right…

"Ani, look!"

Along the way, a wormhole just suddenly opened, and emerging from it is a man driving a dirt bike. And said motorcycle happens to be the Machine Builder. And the one driving the bike is…

"Ani, isn't that…"

" **Kiryu Sento** …"

The man on the Machine Builder is of course, Kiryu Sento, better known as **Kamen Rider Build**. However, he is currently Katsuragi Takumi, the once and now reformed **Devil's Scientist** , whose memories was restored in a freak lab accident four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box and the Sky Wall. Sento's memories and personality had somehow been temporarily subsided as a result, and Katsuragi's current memories and personality took over.

Hiroto and Miu had no idea that Katsuragi and Sento was one and the same person, and so is Sosuke.

While in the Machine Builder, Katsuragi stays in front of Sosuke, while the other three cars are behind him.

" _That's strange, if the three cars just somehow came from that wormhole, then some guy in the bike…Are these guys challenging the speed king?!_ "

The crowd is really going wild to see Sosuke trying to overtake Katsuragi and the SOLGU operatives driving the car.

"Sorry, I'm late for the party, Goro.", Katsuragi said on his comms at Goro. Surprisingly enough, Takumi refers Goro with his name, in contrast with Sento who usually refers Goro with "Izumi-san".

" _Oh, what the heck. And I thought you were overlooking at the gateway. Anyways, stay on him Katsuragi._ "

Katsuragi held tightly on the throttle grip of the Machine Builder before making a sharp left at a curved path. The other racers hit the brakes to make a sharp turn.

" _Do NOT use the NOS!_ ", Goro warns Anzu and Aizawa to avoid using the NOS, just to make sure that they should race Sosuke just with speed the old fashioned way.

After driving at a fast rate of speed on the straight path, the racers once again hit the brakes to a left curve.

"I'll show the guy some drifting moves!", Goro then overtakes Sosuke and Katsuragi as he floors it to the sixth gear.

Once at the lead, Goro prepares to use a combination of speed, steering, and handbrake to drift onto the curves and shifting down back to the 4th and then 3rd gears. The slide he does is amazing, all while staying on the track.

" _That is one wicked drift, ladies and gents! We don't see insane stuff like that every day!_ ", the announcer commented.

"Boss, that drifting style is sick!", Aizawa commented while keeping a subtle speed.

In his car, Sosuke was surprised that someone can pull a stunt that can be only done in street racing inside the Twin Ring Motegi. "That guy's pretty good. In that case…"

Sosuke followed the same thing Goro did, but the manager warned him not to do it since the track is not meant for drifting like what the WRX STi did. Afterwards, Goro hits the brake on the WRX STi as he allows Sosuke to take the lead.

" _Whoa, that WRX is really going easy on the legend!_ ", the announcer exclaimed, as Sosuke's car reaches for the finish line. " _And now Esumi made it into the finish line!_ "

As Hiroto and Miu watched Sosuke made it into the finish line, the siblings were in relief at Sosuke making it to the finals. And whoever is driving those three street tuner cars, it seems they're showcasing him the awesomeness of riding modified import tuner cars.

* * *

Later, as Sosuke drove his GT-R into the pit to stop there. The speed king got off the car and took off his helmet.

"Sosuke-kun, did you see those three street tuner cars that challenged you on the track?", said the racing team manager. "And whoever is driving that Impreza likes to show off than you do."

"I did. And, yeah, most especially the one driving that WRX STi is good!", the race car driver beamed. "That WRX, Evo IX and that Supra... Whoever is really driving those are sure badass enough to go mach speed against me!", also Sosuke also brought up the mysterious guy driving a dirt bike in front of him. "And, as for that guy on the bike..."

Nevertheless, Sosuke was impressed by whoever is driving that Impreza WRX STi, Lancer Evolution IX, and Supra. But that WRX really stood out than anything else. Moments later, Sosuke heard the presence of a WRX STi engine reving nearby the pit. Outside the pit, the WRX, Supra, and Evo IX, both three cars' engines started revving so loudly as if they're trying to call Sosuke out of the pit.

"It's them! This is awesome! I can't wait to see the drivers behind the wheel!", Sosuke seems to be excited to see the people behind the wheel on the cars. The WRX and Evo IX's doors are opened similar to a scissor door, while the Supra's opened its own similar to a butterfly door configuration.

Emerging from the WRX STi is a handsome man wearing sunglasses (Goro), with him is a tall, large-chested woman (Taki) wearing a ninja outfit. On the Supra, emerges a tall young man (Aizawa) and another on the right side (Reiji). And lastly, on the Evo IX, is a young blonde female, who is also a kunoichi too (Natsu), and on the driver's seat is a woman who physically resembles Miu (Anzu).

"Wait? Why is Miu driving the Evo IX?", asked Sosuke and this is NOT the first time Anzu gets mistaken for someone else.

"I'm here.", the real Miu alongside her brother Hiroto entered the pit as the psychic siblings confront Goro and his party. "How did you of all people got here?"

"This.", Goro presents to Sosuke and the Sutou siblings what appears to be a Formula 1-esque toy car along with it a chip that can be slotted in either of two slots. According to Hiroto, that car is not a toy, but rather an Engine Cast, and that chip is the Soul of that Engine.

"Hey, isn't this Machalcon?!", shocked, Sosuke had no idea how did Machalcon ended up with the SOLGU operatives. "What's wrong little guy?", he inserted Machalcon's into what appears a duplicate version of the Go-Phone.

" _Mom and dad are missing! They've been abducted by humans that entered the Engine World!_ ", said Machalcon.

"That's impossible...", Hiroto said in disapproval. "Ever since the Gaiark were already defeated, the Japanese government had already put an isolation barrier that prevents anybody from the Human World from going into the Engine World."

Then, Katsuragi, but still to the confusion of the Sutou siblings mistook him for Sento, due to the fact that his memories returned four months ago, appeared. "The question is, is there really a backdoor behind the Engine World?", said Katsuragi. "I'm Katsuragi Takumi, I'm a genius scientist. I've heard everything about the Go-Ongers from Goro. If I can remember correctly, it comes from the word "Go on". Which is obviously self-explanatory."

"Enough with the trivial matters, we still need to-", Goro said until he is interrupted by the sound of someone screaming outside.

* * *

Within moments, everybody exited the pit, as they see Kaisers emerging from the wormholes. These Kaisers are much more different than the Engine and RemoCon Bros designed by Namba Heavy Industries, but they're abilities are pretty much the same. There are two types of Kaisers that appeared on the scene: the Alpha Kaiser is the one the uses the power of the Engine Gear, while the Beta Kaiser uses the RemoCon Gear.

Accompanying the attacking Kaisers, is a black and gold spider Smash monster. Katsuragi recognized these versions of Smash known as the **Lost Smash**.

"Those bastards must have tailed us all the way here!", Goro seethed.

" **Neo Faust**...", Katsuragi muttered. "What are they up to now?"

The Kaisers and that black spider Smash come from the revived organization Faust, now christened as **Neo Faust**. The question that came to the SOLGU operatives and the former Go-Ongers to mind is that, how did Neo Faust entered into the Go-Ongers' world, the prime universe of which Build's Kamen Rider predecessors also resided.

"Can you guys transform?", asked Anzu.

"No, we can't...", Miu frowned. "Here, the Sentai Activity Ban Law was already implemented by the government, and if we transform here, we might end up catching the attention of the Ministry of Defense."

"Damn...the government here in this world is crazy.", said Katsuragi. "If that's the case, they should make _an exception for Kamen Riders!_ Now then, let's begin the experiment!"

Katsuragi already put on his Build Driver, as he took out the Rabbit and Tank bottles. After shaking the bottles and slotted into the Build Driver, he transforms into **Kamen Rider Build**.

* _ **Are you Ready? Hagane no Moonsault!**_ _[Full Metal Moonsault!]_ _ **RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ *

"The rules of victory has been set!", Build proclaimed as he fights the Neo Faust Kaisers and the spider Lost Smash.

While Goro is very appalled what the Japanese government of the prime universe of implementing of banning Super Sentai, he says that the government here are insane, and he frankly voiced his disdain over it. Meanwhile, the SOLGU operatives prepare themselves to defend innocent people that are being attacked by Neo Faust.

"Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa-san. Keep us covered.", Goro instructed.

"We're right behind you.", Taki replied.

"Oh, yeah!", Natsu added.

"Lead the way, boss.", Aizawa finished as he takes out a M9 Beretta pistol.

In an interesting case where most members of the SOLGU have superpowers (Taki and Natsu are demon-slaying ninjas, while Goro, Anzu, and Reiji are Kamen Riders), Aizawa is an example who lives with his experience of using conventional firearms and since he has military experience; his combat skills are an asset to Goro and his team.

"Neechan, Reiji, let's do this.", said Goro with the Build Driver equipped.

"Right behind you, little bro.", Anzu snickered.

"Count me in, _aniki._ ", Reiji finished.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ _[Squish, Stream, Overflow!]_ *

* _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa~!**_ *

The G7 Rider trinity, Taki, and Natsu headed into battle as Aizawa provides them cover. Meanwhile, Sosuke, Hiroto, and Miu guided nearby people to safe places to avoid being attacked by the Kaisers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Kiyotaka Uji previously appeared in _Fourze_ as the Unicorn Zodiarts. In _Ultraman Ginga S_ , he plays Ultraman Victory's human host, Shou. In this story, he is the actor I hypothetically thought to portray Shinya Aizawa. In the next chapter, we're focusing on Aizawa's introduction. Since this chapter serves as the prologue to the story

Speaking of the aforementioned _Ultraman Ginga S_ , expect an actor allusion/relationship between Kiyotaka Uji and Yukari Taki. Sawa's actress played Arisa Sugita, the lead female of that Ultra series. The Ultraman X cast had Reiji (Kensuke Takahashi) and Taiga's (Ukyou Matsumoto) respective actors.

Before Sosuke became one of the Go-Ongers, he started out as a race car driver in the Twin Ring Motegi circuit. Here, much like in _Gokaiger's_ Go-Onger episode, Sosuke returns into the racing circuit.

Before Goro became CEO of ZETA Tech, he had a passion for street racing, in which he uses it to overcome the trauma he experienced after the accident that killed his parents. On the other hand, the reason why he drives a Subaru Impreza WRX STi (the 2006 second generation model) instead of his Nissan GT-R R35 that he drove in the beginning of _Metroid: KRG Vol. 3_ is that since Sousuke is a race car driver in the Super GT, he is driving the xanavi Nismo GTR R35.

Of the street tuner cars that Goro and his team drove to race against Sosuke in the circuit, they are based on the character's color codes. Anzu's Mitsubishi Evo IX MR Edition is white with pink and blue body vinyls. Aizawa's Toyota Supra SZ-R is white with green and red vinyls. Goro, despite his color being only black, his WRX STi is colored blue.

The Smash that are featured in the story are now **Lost Smash** , which will be a foreshadowing to _Build_ 's upcoming summer movie this August. Also, Faust is now revived as **Neo Faust**. Neo Faust's motives are different than the original Faust, and it's leader is yet to be known at the same time whoever is sponsoring them, much like how Namba Heavy Industries did is still a mystery.

The first Lost Smash the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders encounter is a **Black Widow Lost Smash**. At the start of every _Kamen Rider_ TV series, both of their first episodes begin with the heroes fighting a spider monster, in the very first Kamen Rider, Ichigou's first opponent is a spider kaijin appropriately named **Spider Man** (not to be confused with the Marvel character and the Tokusatsu character with the likeness of _that_ comic book character).


	2. Lap 002: A Killer on the Road

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **WARNING:** An important reminder before reading this chapter. This chapters contain nudity, sex, gun usage, graphic violence, as well as murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

 **Lap 00** **2** **:** **A Killer on the Road** [道路上のキラー/ _Dōrojō no Kirā_ ] _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Goro:**_ _It_ _'s been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan. But, the scars of war prolonged the road to recovery. While balance seems to be restored, however it lasted short... The previous episode serves as the prologue. From here, we're going to backtrack from the time we started this mission to the Go-Ongers' world. Now, find out the rest in episode 2 of Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE!_

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

 _ **Two months earlier...**_

 _2130 Hours [09:30 pm]_

 _Izumi Residence, Shouya City, Hokuto (Build_ _'s world)_

Tired from a whole day of work in ZETA Tech as executive vice president and simultaneously overlooking the city of suspicious activities as the leader of the Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit (SOLGU), it was time for Goro to hit the bed.

(" _Day in and day out. From another day at the office to exhaustion._ "), Goro spoke to himself. (" _The long road to recovery of the unified Japan might be long and steep, but it was worthwhile something that I want to contribute to the country._ ")

For his part in both working at ZETA Tech as executive vice president to SOLGU"s leader, Goro worked hard to keep up. Even though SOLGU is now made an official line of defense by the unified Japanese government, the team still lacks more members. In general, only the Izumi siblings, Reiji, Taki, and Natsu are the only known members. While Nakajima, much like her former protegee, also double-duties as both CEO of ZETA Tech at the same time as deputy captain of SOLGU while Goro himself is the only commander of his squad.

Earlier today, Goro received a suggestion from the Japanese Prime Minister Suzumura Seiji about a new addition to their team. The Prime Minister will arrive on SOLGU's HQ by tomorrow. SOLGU's headquarters is located at the very basement of ZETA Tech's main building. After the final battle against Kaguya and Evolto, and subsequently reviving ZETA Tech, Goro thought about building SOLGU's secret base underneath. Nakajima was skeptical at this at first, but she decided to establish the underground base.

Fast forward that night, Goro and Taki have been talking about who is the new member of SOLGU. And since Prime Minister Suzumura is the one doing the suggestion, it seems Goro had no other choice but to respect his opinion for that matter.

"I hope the guy that the Prime Minster suggested for us has to be an ordinary human. It doesn't matter if he doesn't have any superpowers unlike the rest of us of the team.", said Goro.

"Why are you so concerned about the new member of SOLGU?", the ninja asked.

"Though we are operating in a small group, it's best we get the chance to expand by getting a new recruit. It doesn't matter if they have any previous experience such as in law enforcement, or military.", Goro answered elaborately.

Goro elaborated that the recruit's experience in combat will be vital and training is not necessary. He will only base on that person's experience in order to let him qualify that.

"We'll talk about the rest first thing in the morning. I'm tired...", Goro dismissed and sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to go and take a shower.", the ninja said.

"Let's go take a shower _together_.", Goro replied.

"You of all people lack a sense of personal space...", Taki sighed in dismay, it doesn't help whenever Taki is with Goro alone privately, the latter gets way too close for comfort around her even though they love each other. Despite that, she has no other option to tolerate him. But, there's more to that, Taki felt like she wanted to do something with him on the shower. Instead, she decides to have that on that bed.

* * *

Two hours later...

After they took a shower together, Goro and Taki once again engaged in another moment of making love. It's been two months long that Taki really wanted to experienced to do something dirty with someone she loves.

The two already started down and dirty on the bed as Goro and Taki shared a wild, passionate kiss. Having took off their bath robes, now in the nude, Taki felt the urge to once again experience to take things to a different level. Even though she's now regressed to 29 years old due to the result of unlocking the Victory Armor, that does not change the fact that she is still older than Goro, as his preference for older women are still intact.

After they break away from their kiss, Goro starts kissing, licking, and sucking on Taki's breasts. That also doesn't stop Taki from sucking _her own_ (left) breast when Goro has on the right. Each time Goro fondled on her breasts, Taki's moans started to raised its volume, and a pinch causes her to flinch. While he's still behind her, Goro could not stop fondling Taki's breasts and while she rubbed her hands right down to her crotch.

"Goro...that's enough playing on my breasts...Now, I want to taste _that_ thing...", Taki moaned suggestively as she turned around and went into her lover's crotch, as she placed her mouth deep into Goro's manhood.

"Ugh...it's going to get harder...", Goro shuddered. He was like trying to anchor himself on both sides of the bed with his hands tightly gripped on the mattress as Taki took a taste on his shaft. He is at least trying to be careful not to blow up a load before the "main event".

Later, it was time... Goro had his manhood inserted into his significant other's sex, and they make love in the most ecstatic, yet passionate fashion. The more he thrusted thoroughly into Taki, the louder she moaned.

After that, Goro now sits on the bed with legs apart and Taki was right in front of him, as she bounced against his crotch as she can feel the stiffness of his shaft each time she bounced back and forth, all while moving her hips seconds later. As Taki bounced at the slippery sensation from her insides, her breasts also bounced. Goro took time to play, pinch, and fondle her nipples.

"Oh, it feels so good! I don't want to stop!", she even enjoyed the pain and pleasure even more before she her age was reverted from 47 to 29. "Goro, I'm about to..."

Taki is about to be at the receiving end of a climax. She suddenly gasped and squealed as her insides gripped her significant other's shaft tightly, in turn, Goro pinches her nipples, which intensified her orgasm. Within moments, Taki moaned loudly as she is filled by her lover's essence.

The two continued their passionatel love-making for the next hour. Afterwards, the two were satisfied and ended their moment with a passionate kiss.

Before they are about to sleep, Goro's head lays rest into Taki's breasts, while the ninja lied hers into the pillow. The two begin to talk that what lies ahead next is like starting over again.

"It's been already a year that I became a Rider.", Goro murmured. "From here on out, it's a new beginning."

"I felt the same way, it's already been so long that my student and myself stumbled into this world. I feel like I want to discover the remnants of the past within this era.", said Taki. "Good night, Goro. I love you.", she kisses him on the forehead as she closed her eyes and slept too.

"Good night and I love you too.", Goro said in return as he himself slept, and still lying on her breasts.

* * *

The next day. Elsewhere in a gas station...

A refrigerator truck made a stop at the station to fill up the truck's tanks. The driver begins to hear something or somebody mumbling from the inside of the reefer...

" _Where are we now, nari? I don't think this is not the Human World that we once knew..._ "

" _Beats me. How can we get out of here now that the door's locked, ojaru?_ "

" _How should we know, zoyo? And, it's starting to freezing over here!_ "

From the outside, he truck driver opened the door of the refrigerated container of the truck, only to see a copper, tin-man like creature, along with a cog-like creature with gears in his shoulders, and a woman with fire-hose like appendages on her iron armor. These three are the now deceased Pollution Ministers of the **Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark** \- **Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein** , **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia** , and **Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas**.

Ever since the Go-Onger's final battle against the Gaiark, the Pollution Ministers have long died before the Gaiark's downfall. Yogostein was defeated by the Go-Ongers, while Kegalesia and Kitaneidas died in defiance to Yogostein's father, who is the Gaiark's Prime Minister. The three were unknowingly brought back to life during the Go-Ongers' team up with a certain Samurai Sentai. Since then, they have been wandering the world as wandering spirits, even in death, the three Pollution Ministers wandered together, also they were also once detained in a space prison, only to be freed by space pirates who happen to be Super Sentai as well.

The moment the Driver saw the three Gaiark Ministers, he did not scream in terror and panicked, which ensued an awkward staring between the two parties. After that, Kitaneidas asks the driver...

"Umm...Excuse me, zoyo. Could you tell us what place is this?", the Air Pollution Minister politely asked.

"You're here in Touto.", the truck driver replied. "In case you dudes did not notice, Japan here is divided into three regions: Touto, Seito, and Hokuto."

"Touto, nari?"

"What or where is Hokuto, ojaru?"

"Seito...don't tell me something happened to the Human World, zoyo?"

Yogostein, Kitaneidas, and Kegalesia had no idea on what world they are now. This is due to the fact that the world they are in now is where once the Skywall existed. The Human World they once knew is actually the Kamen Riders' prime universe, here, this world where Kamen Rider Build resides.

On a nearby dumpster, Kegalesia looked on a newspaper, reading on a news regarding of **Kamen Rider Build**.

"Kamen Rider...Build...?", Kegalesia looked at the picture of Build's RabbitTank Form on the headlines.

Then, the three Pollution Ministers run into a certain genius...

The man happened to be Kiryu Sento. Or rather, the previous identity of Sento whose memories are restored, **Katsuragi Takumi**. "Kamen Rider Build. "Build" as in "to create" or "to form"."

When asked about Build, Katsuragi will respond in a trivial manner and gives the meaning of the Rider's name.

"Where can we find this so-called Build, ojaru?", asked Kegalesia.

"Who knows... There was a war that happened two months ago. Ever since the war ended, Build was never seen again.", Katsuragi covers up his identity as Build by elaborating to the Gaiark ministers into making them think that Build is never seen ever since. He then walks away before leaving a parting word, "See you!"

As Katsuragi left, Kegalesia and Kitaneidas are puzzled at Katsuragi's trivial explanation about Build. Yogostein, on the other hand, saw something similar between Katsuragi and his fellow Land Pollution Vice Minister, **Hiramechimedes**.

"Hmm...that young man is very knowledgeable, nari. He reminded me of Hiramechimedes in some ways, nari...", Yogostein muttered.

* * *

 **ZETA Technologies main office building, Shouya City, Hokuto**

At the CEO's office, Goro and Nakajima have been talking about what Prime Minister Suzumura's suggestion of a new recruit to SOLGU. Back when Goro was still CEO, Goro is a very busy man. Now that he's executive vice president after having his mentor succeed him as CEO, he is twice as a busy man than before: he's the vice president of a futuristic industrial company and at the same time the captain of a peacekeeping task force unit protecting the unified Japan.

"I'm still curious about PM Suzumura's suggestion. Who is really he planning to assign to our group?", Goro said, still full of uncertainties in mind.

"You're really expecting somebody to work on SOLGU as a hired gun, do you Goro-chan?", Nakajima snarked.

"No, that's not the point. But, he fits the criteria of combat experience - be it from the police force or military.", he continued. "Look, SOLGU is only operating a small group. Most of the team are composed of Kamen Riders, along with two ninjas from the past. We're not expecting to expand the group by finding recruits, but we will see their potential and passion to protect others. Our motto is to protect innocents and neutralize threats with extreme prejudice."

"Just don't go overboard with the whole "extreme prejudice" thing, Goro-chan.", Nakajima reminds Goro about not to get carried away. "Sometimes, you really get carried away in things, your sister even told me about the bad guys you kill, they start begging for their lives before you kill them."

"At least I am aware of that.", Goro ends the discussion and sighed.

Moments later, Reiji knocks the door and entered the CEO's office and informs Nakajima and Goro the arrival of Prime Minister **Suzumura Seiji**.

"Prime Minister Suzumura.", Goro greeted the Prime Minister. "It's an honor to see you in person."

"So you are now ZETA Tech's Executive Vice President. The last time you were the CEO, you got quite the reputation.", Suzumura said. "Sorry for the delay, everyone. I was in Seito to talk with the recruit that I am going to assign into your group."

The man that Suzumura suggested to be assigned to SOLGU is in Seito. He is the only one who can contact him. So, Goro and his team will evaluate the recruit through a short interview. That being said, Goro informs his fellow SOLGU operatives Anzu and Reiji - who happen to be notable personnel of ZETA Tech, as well as the ninjas Taki and Natsu as they are about to head to Seito as Suzumura is going to have the team talk with the recruit.

"That man's name is **Aizawa Shinya**. Apparently, we knew each other for a long time.", Suzumura revealed the name of the member he's going to assign to SOLGU. "He has a history of experience, and he might be a reliable asset to your organization"

* * *

 **3 hours later, Seito Correctional Facility...**

It seems that Suzumura led the SOLGU operatives into a prison in Seito. As the Prime Minister and Goro's team walked their way into the prison's visitor's telephone booth.

"Why are we here in a freakin' prison?", Natsu asked in disappointment.

"I forgot to tell you, Aizawa is..."

"Don't tell me, is he a-", Reiji is even unnerved that the recruit had a criminal history.

"Aizawa is a vigilante serial killer who constantly goes in and out of jail to murder criminals.", Suzumura reveals Aizawa's criminal history, all the while he too was his attorney before he was elected the Prime Minister of the unified Japanese government. "I was his attorney during his trials in court."

Goro wasn't too please about the Prime Minister's idea. "Are you nuts?!", he exclaimed. "Why would you put **a serial killer on our team?!** We're a peacekeeping task force dedicated protecting this country! You should think about this-"

Suzumura continued, "I know! Aizawa might be a murderous psychopath, but his heart is only focused on protecting innocent people, even if it turns him into a criminal. He has a strong sense of justice like all of you. The reason why I want him in your group is for him to find a purpose in life. We were close as friends ever since I came into his defense as his lawyer, now that I'm the leader of a unified Japanese government, I'm entrusting him to you, show him the way how you protect people like you did during the war."

Suzumura revealed that he and Aizawa have been close friends ever since he became the latter's attorney coming in to his defense. Now that he has his hands full as a Prime Minister, he entrusts Goro to look after Aizawa in terms of his morals and actions.

"Fine. If the guy screws up, we're going to pin it on you.", Goro accepts, but warns Suzumura that the idea of bringing Aizawa to SOLGU goes horribly wrong, he is still responsible for that.

Meanwhile in a prison cell, a man sleeping on the bed wakes up as the guard calls him about a visitor.

"Aizawa, you got a visitor. It's your ex-lawyer now Prime Minister Suzumura.", said the guard.

The guard has Aizawa restrained with handcuffs as he is led into the prisoners' side inmate telephone booth, where his friend and ex-lawyer, Suzumura is waiting for him along with the SOLGU operatives.

" _Aniki_ , is that the guy?", Reiji asked to Goro, pointing at the inmate before them.

"Yeah, that's him."

The conversation begins with Suzumura dialing to Aizawa.

"Hey, Aizawa. It's been a long time."

"You seem to be a very busy dude.", the inmate replied. "Are those guys right behind you belong to the group that you're planning to send me to?"

"Yes, they are from the Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit, or SOLGU. They were originally a resistance group that fought during the siege of Pandora Tower and defeated an alien lifeform called Evolto. After the Skywall's destruction, the government has made them an official peacekeeping task force unit, albeit operating in a small group."

Aizawa seems to be overjoyed by the fact that he has met the SOLGU operatives, and even sees them as the real deal of heroics. Unlike them, Aizawa is more of a vigilante than a hero, whose motives live solely in his form of vigilante-style justice.

"Right behind me is SOLGU's captain, who also happens to be the former CEO, now Executive Vice President of ZETA Technology Industries, Izumi Goro-kun.", Suzumura then passes the phone to Goro as the latter tests the inmate's experiences.

"Aizawa-san, am I correct?", Goro begins to conduct a short interview. "Before you ended up here in prison and your tendency to go in and out of your cell, tell us about your skills you used in your killing spree?"

Aizawa began, "I mostly used guns, explosives, knives, metal pipes to kill. But, before I started killing criminals, I was a former militaryman in the JSDF before the Skywall Incident. My skills in the military includes close-quarters combat, stealth proficiency, I have a knack in using sniper rifles."

"Using your training in the military, that's very good.", Goro seems to have an approval in Aizawa's experience. "Next one is based on your experiences in dealing with criminals. How many criminals you have killed before you were first arrested?"

"500."

At the start of his vigilante serial killer career, Aizawa reveals that he has murdered 500 criminals before he was first arrested. Although the body count is simply too many to elaborate, Aizawa only mentioned at least few notable kills, in which he kills victims, sometimes in an ironic fashion.

In one instance, it was six years ago in Touto. Aizawa witnessed a man attempting to rape an 18-year old girl. The first thing he does was to hit the would-be rapist with a metal pipe on the crotch, he would then shot his victim on the genitals 10 times before killing him. And again in Touto, he tracked a carjacker by following him using a stolen car to the suspect's home, where Aizawa rigged explosives on the said car. And when the said carjacker would use drive the car again, Aizawa detonated the explosives he placed, killing the thief in the process.

Aizawa also had body counts in Hokuto - he also killed a man who abused his girlfriend by burning his house that also burnt him alive, and even covered up the victim's death by sending her a letter that he's moving to another place. Then, in a love motel, disguising himself as an employee, he also killed a foreigner by putting cyanide on his bottled water, who attempted to use young women as prostitutes all the while rescuing those women at that time.

Fast forward to his activities in Seito where he got convicted and charged with multiple counts of murder. Even though how many times Aizawa gets locked in for his vigilante activities, he doesn't stop there, and since he's a stealthy man combined with his history of military training, he concocts creative ways of escaping prison and even returned without getting caught.

Aizawa then brought up about a prison riot two weeks ago, while the riot ensued, a jail warden was killed in the chaos. Said warden is abusive, corrupt, and heartless. Aizawa noted that warden abused almost every inmate in the jail, with Aizawa himself included. Aizawa even also confessed to Goro that he started that riot.

"Whoa...talk about putting the "kill" in "overkill".", Anzu responds.

"What a profoundly insane way to take justice upon one's hands.", Taki sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The chapter's title is taken from the line of the song "Riders on the Storm" by the Doors:

 _There's_ _ **a killer on the road**_ _  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
Take a long holiday  
Let your children play  
If you give this man a ride  
Sweet family will die  
Killer on the road_

Considering that the title of this chapter was taken from a line of that aforementioned song, let's not forget that the title of _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3_ 's six-part endgame is also titled "Riders on the Storm".

Fittingly enough, the chapter's title suggest how Aizawa became a vigilante serial killer who goes in and out of jail to murder criminals across Japan. Since Jim Morrison's interpretation of the line "There's a killer on the road" refer to a spree killer named Billy Cook, who murdered six people on a 22-day rampage between Missouri and California in 1950–51.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is that Katsuragi's skepticism about Banjou the fact that he might become an another Evolto, and Gentoku felt responsible for why Utsumi became insane in the first place. And at the end, we got Genius Form. Make no mistake, this story will introduce Genius Form later on.

Also, for those who seen the commercial teaser for _Go-Onger 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX_ , the whole Sentai Activity Ban Law is confirmed, and the Go-Ongers became fugitives when they opposed that, also Saki is working with the government for that matter. Since this story is a prequel to the said V-Cinema, it's assumed that Sentai Ban Law is already implemented, and the Go-Ongers will more likely escape to Build's world.


	3. Lap 003: The Devil's Scientist!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 003: The Devil's Scientist** **!** [デビルの科学者!/ _Debiru no Kagaku-sha!_ ]

* * *

 _Happy 20_ _th_ _Birthday to Taishi Nakagawa!  
Happy 24_ _th_ _Birthday to Atsuhiro Inukai!  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Goro:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan. Two months before we started our mission in the Go-Onger's world, Prime Minister Suzumura brought to us a future member of SOLGU, a vigilante serial killer named Aizawa Shinya._

 _ **Aizawa:**_ _Wait...so we're backtracking two months earlier before we went on the other world? How are we gonna get back to the fight back in the Twin Ring Motegi?_

 _ **Goro:**_ _That will be in later chapters. Seems the first act of this story serves as the beginning before coming together. In short, the first chapter only served as a prologue._

 _ **Aizawa:**_ _Okay, message received._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Now, let's focus on the third episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

 **Seito Correctional Facility...**

In the telephone booths, the SOLGU and Prime Minister Suzumura talked to the soon-to be recruit of the former: Aizawa Shinya. Aizawa is a vigilante serial killer who constantly goes in and out of jail to murder criminals in a brutal, yet poetically ironic fashion. Suzumura, who is Aizawa's long time attorney, talked to his client/close friend about being brought to the SOLGU, a team of peacekeepers protecting the unified Japan. And, upon hearing Aizawa's history of criminal records - namely the number of murders he committed, the team, most notably the captain, Goro are very skeptical of him.

After Suzumura passed the phone to Goro, the latter conducted a short interview with the inmate. He asks Aizawa to elaborate his experience in addition to the counts of his murders. The vigilante killer admits to have killed 500 criminals in highly creative ways, depending on the offenses of his victims, some of those are done in poetically ironic fashion.

"Okay, your experience, especially in your history with the JSDF fits the criteria, Aizawa-san.", Goro evaluates the inmate as he prepares to conclude the interview. "One last thing, do you tend to suppress your urge to kill?"

"You got that right. I also followed a verbatim set of moral rules to keep myself in check. As far as the rules are concerned, that's the important things for me to avoid getting caught by authorities and to show that I am in control of myself.", Aizawa elaborated.

For a serial killer who murders criminals, Aizawa follows a set of moral rules that serve as a framework for his safety and survival, and to make sure he doesn't allow any innocent people involved. The specific criminals he target are not common ones who commit the crime on the spot, that also include those who evaded the justice system. And lastly, he doesn't take his actions personally in order for that not to be clouded by his judgment.

"For a serial killer like yourself who kills rapists, thieves, and lawbreakers of any kind, your moral standards are high!", Goro quipped. "In that case, you're hired."

To the surprise of his fellow SOLGU teammates, Anzu and Taki are the only people to be skeptical over a man who commits multiple counts of murder, and the only targets he kill are criminals of the worst kind.

"Goro, this is insane. Why would you quickly decide to bring that man to the team?", an appalled Taki calls him out. "You, of all people, should know that murder is _still_ murder, and that's not going to bring any justice for that."

"Yeah. Don't you forget we're a peacekeepers group, not psychos.", Anzu added.

"Look, even if he's a killer. This guy has standards that he needs to follow to do good. Not just because Prime Minister Suzumura wanted him to change, it's because we're also going to show him how to protect innocent people like we did.", Goro replied.

The team already has three Kamen Riders - the Izumi siblings and Reiji, two ninjas from the past - Taki and Natsu. So, the sixth member is made official, it's Aizawa Shinya. Given the fact that Aizawa used his military training during his time with the JSDF, it's also made useful that he used that training to benefit with his kills. That said, Aizawa is the only member of the SOLGU to have no superpowers.

* * *

Two days later, Prime Minister Suzumura would pay for Aizawa's bonds, which allows the man to finally leave jail as he is now assigned to the SOLGU unit.

At ZETA Technologies' main office building, at the underground parking lot, Suzumura and Aizawa emerged from the car as Goro and Nakajima are waiting for them. Aizawa and Suzumura are led into the basement of the underground parking area where it can only be accessed by Goro and his team, Goro and Nakajima are waiting for them. As Aizawa is led alongside with his former attorney now Prime Minister Suzumura to SOLGU's secret base, Goro opens the elevator as he and his mentor led the honorable guests into the base.

Aizawa is guided around the base by the Izumi siblings, Nakajima, and Suzumura. Before that, Goro introduces the entire team to the vigilante man. "Before we cut to the chase, we are members of the **Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit**. My name is Izumi Goro, I am currently the executive vice president of ZETA Technology Industries and the captain of SOLGU's main team, over there is my older sister, Anzu; in the office, she's the research and development head. Likewise, she also fills that role here in the squad. Right behind me is Reiji, he used to be Kozuki Kaguya's secretary until everything about her came to light and joined on our side. He's the tech intern by day, and an active member of the squad through and through. These two, Taki and Natsu, are a master-and-student duo of ninjas from the past. Natsu has learned to adapt into the present more than her master."

Aizawa whistled at the sight of the members who are mostly full of women, and the only two notable men being Goro and Reiji. "To think that the whole gang is full of hot ladies, you two guys are one lucky bastards."

"Actually, Goro already has someone-", Anzu butts in.

"Shh!", only for Goro to dismiss that matter.

Before Aizawa can be fully accepted into the team, he has to undergo a simulation training to evaluate his combat experience.

Two weeks later, Aizawa passed the simulation training with flying colors. Since it has him to practice his marksmanship skills, shooting hostile targets all while avoiding shooting civilians. Granted, Aizawa follows a code not to harm civilians or other innocent people, this is to be expected. As a result, he is fully accepted as a member of SOLGU.

Aizawa's weapons of choices are conventional firearms – from handguns, submachine guns, assault rifles, explosives, combat knives, all the way to other generic common weapons like metal pipes, and most importantly his surroundings. Most of Aizawa's weapons are given armor-piercing bullets to punch through even the most dense of armor.

While brandishing his combat knife, Aizawa is asking what are the Izumi siblings are up to. Reiji replies that it's only between the siblings only. Taki, on the other hand, said that this is only between not only the siblings, it concerns to someone Goro is close of: a man named Kiryu Sento, whose memories of Katsuragi Takumi that resurfaced months ago.

"Katsuragi Takumi… I thought the guy was supposed to be dead.", Aizawa did overhear news about the infamous Devil's Scientist. "And that Banjou guy was the suspect who got set up in that incident."

"Katsuragi is now a different person, a person that _aniki_ has been close to ever since: Kiryu Sento-san.", said Reiji. " _Aniki_ is trying whatever he can to bring Sento-san's memories back. And what he said to me, even if it means bugging Katsuragi."

* * *

Meanwhile in nascita in Touto…

The three Gaiark Pollution Ministers spent most of their time wandering around Touto to look for the Kamen Rider known as Build. Along the way, they stumble into a café called "nascita". The owner, Isurugi Soichi is dead, the residents appear to be have gone out shopping or something.

"A café…", said Kitaneidas.

"I'm hungry, ojaru…", Kegalesia wanted to eat, and even though that she and the other two Ministers are wandering spirits, they can still be famished if they haven't found anything to eat.

"But, the sign says closed, nari.", Yogostein points out that the café is closed.

"This Human World, in compared to the once we knew is kind of strange, zoyo. Don't you think?"

Curiously, Kegalesia inadvertently opened the door, despite the café being closed. To the trio's surprise, how did the door left unlocked? The three Gaiark Ministers entered the nascita to check if someone is inside.

"Hello! Is somebody inside, ojaru?", Kegalesia had to exclaim so loud, Yogostein had to tell her to keep her voice down.

The three looked around the café to find anyone, but to no avail. Until Kitaneidas finds something strange about the refrigerator.

"What's this, zoyo?", Kitaneidas is surprised to see a staircase behind the fridge. "I wonder where it leads to. Hey, you two… Take a look at this! Follow me."

Judging by the looks what lies ahead, Yogostein, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas stumble into what appears a secret laboratory underneath the café. Apparently this is the same laboratory where Sento works on. The three checked around the basement, Kegalesia, this time looked into the bed and workbench, only to find somebody sleeping: **Misora**. Isurugi Misora, Soichi's daughter, who is left in care by the residents since the guy died.

"Hey, don't wake her up, nari!", Yogostein whispered.

Kegalesia didn't say anything, but she attempts to creep closer at a sleeping Misora. Then, Kitaneidas and Yogostein followed after.

However, the three Gaiark ministers looked at Misora for too long, the moment Misora wakes up…

( _*_ _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Solid_ _"Alert" noise*_ )

" **Eieeyaaaaahhhh!** ", screamed Misora upon looking at the faces of the Gaiark trio.

" **AAAAHHHHHH!** ", in turn, Yogostein, Kitaneidas, and Kegalesia screamed and backed away from Misora. "No, wait! This isn't what it looks like, ojaru!", Kegalesia begs for forgiveness at Misora. Misora, however, doesn't buy it. And, waking the girl from her sleep is _a bad idea_.

In a dim lighting, complete with an eerily cheerful tone, Misora brandishes a butcher knife and attempts to approach the three Gaiark Ministers and said, "I'll cut you."

" **AAAAAHHHH!** ", the Gaiark trio could only scream in sheer terror and hysteria as they run away from the basement of nascita, frantically running upstairs.

Once they made it outside, it seems that they are trapped.

"It's locked!", Kitaneidas attempted to open the door.

"Yo.", a familiar voice just suddenly caused the three to pause and look behind them.

Katsuragi appeared standing before the Gaiark trio, with his arms folded and coolly confronting them.

"You're that guy from the gas station, nari...", said Yogostein.

"Who...exactly are you...ojaru ka?", Kegalesia added.

"My name is Katsuragi. Katsuragi Takumi.", said the once Devil's Scientist. "You know, breaking into someone's house, even if it's a cafe, is a bad idea."

"No, this is just a misunderstanding, zoyo!", Kitaneidas intervenes. "You see, we still don't know what world this is. It looks just like the Human World, but-"

"I'm politely asking you three to leave, or there will be consequences.", Katsuragi insisted as he pulled out the Rabbit and Tank bottles, all the while having equipped the Build Driver.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you Ready?!**_ *

After Katsuragi turns the crank of the Build Driver as he is about to transform into Build, he says, "Henshin!" complete with a finger snap, transforming into Kamen Rider Build right in front of the three Gaiark Pollution Minister.

"No, wait! Please listen-"

* * *

Meanwhile at the SOLGU HQ in Hokuto...

While the operatives on standby - Reij and Aizawa in the base, Taki and Natsu standing on the ZETA Tech main office building's rooftops, appear to be staying on their posts; the are alarmed by something caused by what appears to be an earthquake.

On the rooftops, Taki was standing on the center of the helipad, her arms folded and eyes closed as observing the surroundings from the air and on the ground. The sudden earthquake had somehow caused her to be alerted of a mysterious presence.

"Sensei, what's going on?", asked Natsu.

Then, Reiji radios the two ninjas of the sudden tremor. " _Taki-san, Natsu-san! Head to the HQ!_ "

Once inside, Reiji informs the two ninjas of an earthquake that lasted for about 1.4 milliseconds with an intensity of magnitude 3.5.

"That earthquake was too fast. As if it was fast like a race car's speed.", Reiji insinuated. "Surprisingly, earthquakes only last for a minute or two."

"Have you studied seismology? That's not the way how to recall these earthquakes!", Aizawa quipped.

"No, what I'm saying points out that earthquake that happened earlier is not like the ones that happen usually."

Reiji checked on satellite images in the computer. Thanks to a ZETA Tech satellite orbiting the Earth, it is also able to catch the source of the speeding tremor. The satellite image catched what appears to be a giant Formula 1 race car.

"What is that?", Taki clarified.

Reiji used an enhanced zoom to identify the giant F1 race car. "A giant Formula 1 race car?", Reiji looked into the appearance of the said giant car with flame vinyls, and a number "13" on the spoiler, and the tires also have these written "GO-ONGER" and "SUPER SENTAI".

"Go-Onger...?", Taki muttered, and she did heard about the name "Go-Onger". It's more likely matching the "G" symbol of the Go-On Wings, who are also associated to the Go-Ongers. "It can't be..."

Somewhere around Seito, the giant Formula 1 race car, known as **Engine Machalcon** continued racing around the city to search his missing parents who are also Engines - Speedor and BearRV.

" _ **Barii Barii! Mom, Dad! Where are you guys?! Barii Barii!**_ "

Machalcon continued racing across Seito before going to Hokuto. What the Engine didn't know other than the consequences of going around the Human World for too long can be perilous if he does not disengage his Engine Soul out of his Engine Cast, but he unwittingly attracted the attention of the inhabitants of this separated version of the Human World.

* * *

Back in Touto, the three Gaiark Ministers got thrown out of the nascita by Build. Kitaneidas, Kegalesia, and even the huge-sized Yogostein are no match against a Kamen Rider.

"Ugh...So, this is the power of...Kamen Rider Build, nari...?", Yogostein struggles in standing up after he and his fellow Pollution Ministers were at the receiving end of a beatdown from Build.

Once again, Katsuragi elaborates the meaning of "Build" in Kamen Rider Build to the Pollution Ministers. "Once again, Kamen Rider Build... It comes from the meaning "to create" or "to form", as in "Build".", it makes sense to the trio that Katsuragi and Build are one and the same person. "Thank you for your time!"

"You arrogant little...", it seems that Katsuragi's overconfidence had even Yogostein rlied up. "Just because you are intelligent enough to beat us, nari...We, as wandering spirits, the Pollution Ministers of Gaiark will show you the consequence of underestimating us, nari! **The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Land Pollution Minister Yogostein, nari!** "

" **The Blackened Skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!** "

" **The Muddied and Fetid Waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!** "

The Gaiark Trio stand up and take the fight against Build, now that they got the advantage as Katsuragi is facing a 3-on-1 situation. Things turn hairy for Build.

Just then, by sheer coincidence, the G7 Rider duo of Anzu/G7 Type-S and Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor arrived on the scene and witnessed the fight between Build and the Gaiark Pollution Ministers.

"Goro, what's going on?", asked Anzu.

"Perhaps we're going to help him [Katsuragi].", Goro replied before calling out the Gaiark trio. "Hey! You three clowns got some nerve to gang up one guy! Let's see if you handle 3-on-3!"

The battle turns into a 3-on-3, making the whole battle even.

"Wait, are you two Kamen Riders too, ojaru?!", asked Kegalesia.

"Don't ask the obvious, you old hag!", Anzu inadvertently calls the Water Pollution Minister an "old hag". Calling Kegalesia an "old lady" or whatever similar word can cause her go giant and cause to vent out some steam.

"Did you...just called me...an old hag, ojaru?", Kegalesia's started turning red.

" **Oh, no!** ", Kitaneidas and Yogostein started freaking out at the sight of Kegalesia going berserk.

Goro wastes no time responding as he turned the crank of his Build Driver...

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

The G7 EXlasher on Goro's Build Driver started to glow red and blue as it is about to reveal a secret ability that Goro did not used during the final battle against Kaguya and Evolto: **Exceed Skill**. An Exceed Skill is a unique kind of finishing move that can be only done by certain requirement, in this case, G7 Icarus XYZ can execute a finishing move when he is nearby with one of the person on his party who is fighting with him side by side.

* _[G7 EXlasher_ _'s voice]_ _ **Exceed Skill!**_ *

The EXlasher's Exceed Skill responds to Build's presence. As a result, G7 Icarus XYZ crosses his arms and lowered himself. Goro calls out the attack with the G7 EXlasher altogether to unleash, " **Maximum Big Bang X!** "

G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his arms sideward as a blue stream of energy is fired from the triangular chestpiece of his suit at the Gaiark Trio, causing a massive explosion that sent them flying.

"Is Build the only Kamen Rider in this world, nari?", Yogostein asked while he and the other three are being thrown into the sky after the explosion caused by Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's Maximum Big Bang X finisher.

"And, there is no end to this, ojaru?", Kegalesia frowned.

"This world is so bizarre, zoyo!", Kitaneidas finished.

" **We are being blasted off,** [-nari/-ojaru/-zoyo] **!** ", the Gaiark trio exclaimed are flung over the horizon and vanished into the distant sky. A moment after it disappears, a four-pointed "twinkle" will appear in the spot where they were last seen, sometimes rotating briefly, along with a high-pitched "ringing" noise.

* * *

Build then powered down his transformation and confronted the G7 Riders. "What are you doing here?", asked Katsuragi, still with Sento's appearance.

"Is that the way how you thanked me after we saved your ass from those three Gaiark goons?", Goro didn't like Katsuragi's tone, as if Sento would not do something like that to him. "And, we have one thing and reason why we approached you."

The moment that the Izumi siblings powered down their Rider forms and revealing themselves to Katsuragi. Katsuragi manages to recognize Goro a month after Kaguya and Evolto's defeat. Seeing Anzu is something that Katsuragi's past that would come to haunt him. As Anzu looked into Katsuragi, the latter freaked out and stumbled on the ground, landed on his butt.

"You...You're **Number 0**...!", Katsuragi is shocked that the Patient Zero of the original Nebula Gas is standing right before him. "If I can recall, you're **Test Subject Number 0**. The very first to be injected by the original Nebula Gas. Why are you here?! Goro, how are you related to Number 0?!"

"She's my sister.", Goro replied. "I know you freaked out the moment you see Anzu, this has something to do that I, or rather _we_ wanted to know... We want to know everything else about Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level."

"She is YOUR sister?!", Katsuragi is shocked to find out that the very first test subject he had experimented on is actually Goro's sibling.

Anzu and Goro already talked about dealing with Katsuragi a year back after they found out Sento and Katsuragi are one and the same person. Sento at that time had no memory during his time as Katsuragi. Now that Katsuragi's memories are restored, the once Devil's Scientist is haunted by his past, seeing Anzu, the latter of whom he refers to her as "Number 0", considering that she is the Patient Zero injected with the original Nebula Gas is standing before him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The chapter's title is a reference to Build's 7th episode, which is also titled "The Devil's Scientist". As this chapter and the next coming after this will focus on other secrets in Katsuragi's past not explored in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 especially that of Anzu's patient zero status. In short, we will find out the background behind Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level once again.

From this chapter onward and from the prologue, I forgot to mention that Taki's appearance/outfit will be based on her appearance in the upcoming Soul Calibur VI. I have to admit, Taki having those "runes" or seals around on her body symbolizes her ability to defeat demons.

Even though Go-Onger in general has to be one of the goofiest seasons by Super Sentai standards. This story, considering the fact that it crosses over with Kamen Rider Build, be prepared in later/future chapters in this story that would later take darker turns, almost at the same level of Go-Onger's US counterpart, _Power Rangers RPM_. One should remember that _RPM_ is one of the known dark entries in the Power Rangers franchise.

Since Taishi Nakagawa is going to turn 20 tomorrow, June 14, 2018. Before I started writing _Vol. 3_ , he was one of my choices hypothetical casting for the protagonist of that series _after_ coming up of the name of the character of Goro Izumi. Funnily enough, his birthday comes after that of Atsuhiro Inukai, whose birthday is actually today June 13, 2018. Meaning, Taishi (20) is four years younger than Sento's actor (24).

It is revealed that Aizawa follows a set of moral rules to restrain his urge to kill and maintain control of himself is a reference to the Code of Harry from _Dexter_ , where the titular serial killer follows this code in order to maintain his self-control, assure his survival, and avoid attracting attention of authorities.

The way Sento!Katsuragi introduced himself to the Gaiark trio in a James Bond style is also a callback to how Gentoku introduced himself as Kamen Rider Rogue. But, the way Katsuragi does his sounds like Ultraman Zero.

Machalcon appears here, and he is the one who caused that "speeding" tremor that Reiji was talking about. Though Machalcon appeared as an Engine for the Gokaigers, he is also part of the Go-Ongers since he is Speedor and BearRV's son. Which explains why Goro presented Machalcon's Cast to Sosuke in the prologue.

Much like the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle having another finisher on the Build Driver (i.e., Volcanic Attack, then Volcanic Finish), the G7 EXlasher has another finisher on the belt - first is Exceed Finish, and the second is **Exceed Skill**. The Exceed Skill is a unique finisher set that can be executed according to certain requirements, it works just like Ghost Mugen Damashii's Emotion finishers/Inochi Dai Kaigan attacks. The only difference is that G7 Icarus XYZ in EX-Strike Armor can use an Exceed Skill corresponding to the ally he fights alongside with. There are three Exceed Skills:

\- **Maximum Big Bang X** : can be used when Goro is fighting alongside Sento/Katsuragi.

\- **Mugen Tenjo Tengeha** (lit., "Infinite Heaven and Earth Supremacy"): can be used when Goro is fighting alongside Taki.

\- **Avenger Spark** : can be used when Goro is fighting alongside Anzu.

The Maximum Big Bang X Exceed Skill is executed similar to Iron Man firing a UniBeam in his suit.

The Gaiark Trio getting blown into the sky complete with a twinkle in the sky is similar to a running gag in the Pokemon anime whenever the Team Rocket Trio get zapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.


	4. Lap 004: Patient Zero

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 00** **4** **:** **Patient Zero** [患者ゼロ/ _Kanja Zero_ ] _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento)**_ _ **:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan._ _The former Devil_ _'s Scientist, Katsuragi Takumi ran into three so-called Gaiark Pollution ministers and fought them as Kamen Rider Build-_

 _ **Goro**_ _ **:**_ _...until the two G7 Riders show up - G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S._

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento)**_ _ **:**_ _And G7 Type-S is actually..._

 _ **Goro**_ _ **:**_ _She_ _'s my older sister._

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento)**_ _ **:**_ _Oh, come on. I was supposed to say that. Anyways, find out the rest of episode 4 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

* * *

 **[Interlude Ends]**

After an unexpected assistance from the G7 Rider brother-sister duo of G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S, Katsuragi then asks Goro why did he showed up. Goro replied by that he and his sister need some answers to fill the missing blanks. The moment the Izumi siblings canceled their transformed forms and revealed themselves to Katsuragi, the once Devil's Scientist suddenly freaked out the moment Anzu looked at him.

"You...You're **Number 0**...!", Katsuragi is shocked that the Patient Zero of the original Nebula Gas is standing right before him. "If I can recall, you're **Test Subject Number 0**. The very first to be injected by the original Nebula Gas. Why are you here?! Goro, how are you related to Number 0?!"

"She's my sister.", Goro replied. "I know you freaked out the moment you see Anzu, this has something to do that I, or rather _we_ wanted to know... We want to know everything else about Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level."

"She is YOUR sister?!", Katsuragi is shocked to find out that the very first test subject he had experimented on is actually Goro's sibling.

Anzu and Goro already talked about dealing with Katsuragi a year back after they found out Sento and Katsuragi are one and the same person. Sento at that time had no memory during his time as Katsuragi. Now that Katsuragi's memories are restored, the once Devil's Scientist is haunted by his past, seeing Anzu, the latter of whom he refers to her as "Number 0", considering that she is the Patient Zero injected with the original Nebula Gas.

"Let me guess, for some reason you referred Anzu as "Number 0". Does it have something to do the fact that she's the Patient Zero with the original Nebula Gas?", asked Goro.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Izumi siblings and Katsuragi discussed things in nascita. The latter recalled about looking into a hidden data within his Project Build files. By looking into a folder named " **File 000 - Test Subject Number 0** ", Katsuragi presented a document file to Goro and Anzu to find out the truth behind her powers.

Anzu had flashbacks of the time she was experimented on by Katsuragi's colleagues.

" _No! Let me out! Somebody, anybody! Help!_ ", at that time Anzu was screaming in fear trying to struggle while being put into a Nebula Gas incubator where she got injected by the original Nebula Gas.

Goro seems to be very concerned the moment his older sister spaced out when she had a flashback of the event where she was experimented on with Nebula Gas. Which explains why the siblings came here to Katsuragi personally to learn more about Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level.

As Katsuragi opened the document containing an overview of Test Subject Number 0, referring to Anzu, since the "Number 0" labeling on her is the reason why that she was Patient Zero injected with the original Nebula Gas. This is his records in regard of the time Anzu was experimented on.

* * *

Goro read one entry of the document:

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July 2014**_

 _This is a record of our first human experiment of Nebula Gas. The test subject is a woman in her 30s, with an apricot-brown hair and a height of 5 foot 6._

 _When the first time we injected Nebula Gas on this woman, as what I was warned about by Himuro-san the gas can turn humans into monsters. This discovery left me and my colleagues in shock... Her appearance remains the same, as if she managed to overcome the painful effects of the gas. The test subject appeared to have retained her humanity. However..._

 _One of my colleagues came contact into the subject, and had somehow lost control of himself and turned into a monster as what we christened as a_ _ **Smash**_ _. The test subject, in turn got out of the Nebula Gas incubator and managed to kill the monster. From that point onward, we referred her as Test Subject_ _ **Number 0**_ _, because of the original Nebula Gas in her body, she could likely turn anyone into Smash on contact. As a result, the Nebula Gas in her body is proven to be dangerous._

"So, the whole thing about Anzu being the carrier of the original Nebula Gas was true.", Goro said. "Ever since I finally run into Anzu after for so many years joining a clan of alien demons, she injected me with the Nebula Gas on my body. And surprisingly, Taki, who uses the Victory Armor also had Nebula Gases on her body too. But, to our surprise, we didn't got turned into a Smash. Funny thing is, the moment I got injected with the gas from Anzu's body, I ended up getting a Hazard Level of 50. Ever since I began creating form-changing equipment, my Hazard Level has already increased to a maxed out 100."

"Say what?!", Katsuragi exclaimed. "Your Hazard Level is 100?! Supposedly, the maximum Hazard Level is at 4. And, there is also a Hazard Level of 5, and according to my father's research, can't be gained under normal means, especially if you are an ordinary human being. Wait, I remember now... It was back when we studied your sister's vital signs-"

"-and found out that my Hazard Level is immeasurable.", Anzu finishes it for them, since she herself has memories of that past event.

* * *

Goro continued reading one of the entries...

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July 2014**_

 _We checked everything out of Number 0. Overtime, she was able to control her powers. And, to our surprise, we found out that her Hazard Level is virtually impossible to measure; something that a normal human being could not possibly attain. As far as my research is concerned, there are only four known Hazard Levels:_

 _-_ _ **Hazard Level 1.0 to 1.9:**_ _Subjects will die upon exposure, and ultimately when defeated as a Smash; normally caused by a pre-existing illness._

 _-_ _ **Hazard Level 2.0 to 2.9:**_ _Subjects will transform into a Smash, but regain their humanity upon defeat, albeit with short-term memory loss. The most common Hazard Level. If administered with Nebula Gas for the second time, the level stays the same: Subjects retain their human forms after being dosed, seemingly suffering no side effects. Theoretically, the Hazard Level of humans may be raised through two means: temporarily through strong emotions, and permanently through the continual usage of purified Fullbottles and the Rider Systems._

 _-_ _ **Hazard Level 3.0 to 3.9:**_ _The subject becomes a legible user for the first stage of the Rider System, the Build Driver. In addition, it is also possible to use the Transteam System. However, the Transteam System, unlike the Rider System, has the user stay in that fixed Hazard Level._

 _-_ _ **Hazard Level 4.0 to 4.9:**_ _The subject becomes a legible user for the third stage of the Rider System, the Sclash Driver. So far, the last known Hazard Level attainable._

 _-_ _ **Hazard Level 5.0 above:**_ _Based from my father, Katsuragi Shinobu's research, it is the required Hazard Level to use the Evol Driver. It is impossible for a normal human to attain this level. The only one who managed attained this level was Isurugi Soichi, is possessed by the mysterious alien life form, Evolto._

 _-_ _ **Hazard Level: Infinity (∞)**_ _: This is Number 0's Hazard Level. Due to the original Nebula Gas in her system, her Hazard Level is very difficult to measure. Which leaves us to find that out in our imagination. However, her powers are too dangerous for us to control at first, as one of my co-workers suddenly mutated into a Smash upon coming contact to her. But, Number 0 saved us and mercy killed one of my colleagues. We also found out that she can inject anyone with Nebula Gas on contact, which gives them Hazard Levels higher than analogous to the above. My deceased colleague had somehow attained a Hazard Level of 10 upon contact with Number 0 during his mutation into a Smash._

 _Also, the Nebula Gases in Number 0's body have benefits to those who come contact to her. It is possible for them to raise their Hazard Levels to their maximum._

 _While we continued our experiment on Number 0, I managed to extract essences of Number 0's Nebula Gases with two Full Bottles. After having them purified, the finished products are the_ _ **Crow**_ _and_ _ **Stealth**_ _Full Bottles._

After Goro finished reading the entry, he is even shocked by the revelation that the very first Full Bottles he received from Sento - the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, the essences from the two bottles are actually created from the essences of the original Nebula Gas in Anzu's body.

"The bottles are made of the essences of my sister's Nebula Gas in her body.", Goro deduced. "It was back then when she sided with a clan of alien demons, manipulated them so she could get revenge on the guys who experimented on her. That's when I found out that she is actually my sister.", he laughed, "And you know what else is funny, she killed the wrong guy! And said guy only cheated death, only to be killed again, and returned from the dead!"

Goro recalls that Anzu once manipulated Shingetsu into killing Gentoku, although the latter managed to cheat death. Then, Gentoku gets killed for the second time, he gets revived back from the dead: both Anzu and Goro have part of having Gentoku dead, and his subsequent survival and revival, respectively.

The mere mention of Gentoku in Katsuragi's earshot caused the latter recall their recent confrontation before running into the Gaiark Trio. Katsuragi was deeply repulsed when he learned that the whole war for Pandora's Box and concerning the Rider System being used as tools of war. Katsuragi felt he himself is also responsible for the tragedies as much as the person he was once after his memories are lost, either way the blame is also pinned to Gentoku himself, despite the once leader of Faust is already pardoned of his crimes.

* * *

"Back when we found out that time that you have no memory of your past, and what you did to my sister...The only thing I did was...", Goro then brings up the story to Katsuragi, who was Sento at that time, where he attempted to kill him.

Several months before the Japanese civil war began, in the warehouse in that fateful day where Goro attempted to kill Sento upon finding out about his previous identity as Katsuragi, Sento was helpless and is at Goro's mercy; even Banjou was at the receiving end of Goro's wrath when he attempted to intervene.

 _G7_ _Icarus XYZ turns back to Sento, drawing out the G7 Sky Buster, with the intent to kill the physicist. While Sento is down, Goro points his weapon at him. Behind in his armor's heads-up display (HUD), Goro is quietly crying, considering the fact that Sento's true identity being Katsuragi Takumi; the very man who created Faust and the one who experimented on his older sister, which ultimately fractured his friendship with Sento._

" _Goro, don't do it!", Anzu intervenes and prevents her brother from pulling the trigger._

 _Taki, Natsu, and the six Space Explorers arrived at the scene._

" _Do you really intend to kill him just because he is Katsuragi Takumi?", Anzu asked her brother. "And if you did, you will simply end up becoming just like me."_

 _As Anzu learned from her mistakes, she returns the favor to her younger brother warning him not to take the path of revenge she once walked on. For one reason or another, Goro would have jumped off the slippery slope had he pulled the trigger on Sento_ _'s head._

 _Goro relents from his actions, and canceled his transformation. But, he asks Sento about him being Katsuragi, since he himself learned it from Shingetsu through Soichi moments before the demon killed the latter._

" _If you are really Katsuragi Takumi... How do you explain on what you've done to Anzu?!_ _ **ANSWER ME!**_ _", Goro gives Sento an armor-piercing question._

Fast forward to the present, Goro elaborated, "I was about to kill you at that time. But, the reason why I couldn't do it...is that I could not bring myself in doing so just because the person you were after your memories were lost, was like a friend to me. And, Anzu realized her quest for revenge nearly drove her off the deep end. Ever since I finally found out that I have a sister, Anzu is the other surviving member of my family, and one of the important persons I don't want to lose."

"You must have valued your family than your creations above all else. It's safe to say that you were right that we are very alike. But, that's where the similarities end.", Katsuragi continued. "The reason why I created the Rider System for one purpose: defeat Evolto. And, Banjou Ryuuga. That man has Evolto's genes. I could never forgive that alien lifeform for threatening my father and his part for his suicide."

"Are you nuts? Evolto is dead! We defeated him!", Goro insisted.

"You're wrong. Even if Evolto is dead, and Banjou Ryuuga now unable to transform; his memories will eventually return, just like what happened to me.", Katsuragi insinuated.

Even though Pandora's Box, the very thing that also contained Evolto's consciousness, is destroyed, along with Evolto himself, Katsuragi keeps insisting that Evolto's memories are also present in Banjou and its most likely going to come back soon. Which explains why Takumi at that time attempted to kill both Stalk and Banjou before Stalk erased Katsuragi's memories and had his face changed into that of Satou Taro.

* * *

Meanwhile... It seems that Banjou usually goes in and out of nascita, and he distanced himself from Katsuragi due to the fact of accusing him of having Evolto's genes. Although Evolto's existence has been long erased due to the destruction of Pandora's Box, he is no longer able to use the Build Driver anymore.

Even though Evolto is already defeated, Banjou is still desperate trying to find a new purpose in life, his girlfriend is now avenged, and now he doesn't know what to do right now that peace is restored in the unified Japan.

While hiking on the woods, Banjou stumbles into three people who appeared to be lying down on the ground unconscious - it's the Gaiark trio of Yogostein, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas.

* * *

Back in the basement of nascita, Goro continued reading the last entry of Katsuragi's journal.

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of July 2014**_

 _10 hours before government troops raided our lab in the basement of Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. One of my colleagues alarmed me about the Touto government finding out our experiments. And, our worst fears is that if they found about Number 0, they will more likely use her as part of Himuro Gentoku's plan to create a weapon of war. Or worse, Namba Heavy Industries will more likely come after her for that matter._

 _I entrusted a close friend of mine, Kusanagi Ryohei, as I would like to call him, "Ryo-chan" to help Number 0's escape, in order to prevent the Touto government finding out about her. Ryo-chan succeeded in freeing Number 0, all the while we and the other researchers were apprehended by the Touto government and fired from the institute._

 _From that day onward, our thoughts of Number 0 were now forgotten, so her powers will not be used for evil intent._

After he finished reading the journal entries, it seems that Anzu still acknowledged that the late Kusanagi had a part of her escape. Katsuragi still could not believed how his friend Ryohei died, since both Anzu and Goro witnessed Kaguya murdered him right before their and his daughter, Sayaka's eyes.

"I still couldn't believe how Ryo-chan died. And again, that Kaguya clearly cared for no one other than herself.", Katsuragi said. "I _did_ realize, and aware of the fact that I committed the same sin that Kaguya has done to her own daughter."

Even though now that Evolto is destroyed, Katsuragi is still uncertain what to do next. And he is still trying to figure out about the mysterious panel made from the remains of Pandora's Box after it was destroyed in order to erase Evolto's existence. According to Katsuragi himself, the box-like panel contained the power of 60 Full Bottles. The scientist is still in the process of analyzing it, since the time Sento tried the bottle into the Build Driver caused an accident, which caused Katsuragi's memories to resurface.

"What are you two planning to do next?", asked Katsuragi.

"Doing what we do best: protecting the country, since we were once a resistance group who fought against Kaguya's freedomless regime.", Goro replied.

"Now, we are officially recognized by the unified Japanese government as protectors of peace.", Anzu added.

Even though Sento's memories are still in a hibernated state with Katsuragi's own taking over, Goro willingly carried on Sento's wish to protect others in his place, especially that he is the captain of the SOLGU organization to deal those who threaten the peace of the unified Japan.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Solid 4 codec ringing_ *)

Goro's phone started, and it's coming from Reiji.

"What is it, Reiji?", Goro answered.

" _Aniki, we got a problem._ ", Reiji replied.

Just before Goro can reply, an earthquake struck the cafe. Causing the hanging lamp to shake, and some of the Full Bottles to fall on the floor. However, the earthquake stopped about 2 seconds later. Katsuragi had no idea how can an earthquake like that last a second.

"What in God's name was that?!", Goro stood up after stumbling on the floor because of the tremor. "Hey, kid. Are you still there?", he then turned his attention back to Reiji on the phone.

" _Yeah. That quake is coming from the forest near the Touto-Hokuto border where it used to be the Skyroad. It's not far from your and Anzu-san's position._ ", Reiji continued. " _We'll be on our way there, too._ "

"We'll meet you and the rest of the team, Reiji. We're Oscar Mike. Goro out.", Goro finished his call. "Let's go, nee-chan.", then he turns his attention to Katsuragi, "Smell ya later!"

Before leaving, Anzu takes the Kujira/Jet, Spider/Reizouko, and Tora/UFO Full Bottle sets, much to Katsuragi's dismay. It doesn't matter, since these Full Bottles that are mostly associated to Anzu.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest in the Touto-Hokuto border where the Skyroad used to be, the Izumi siblings meet up with the rest of the team (Reiji, Aizawa, Taki, and Natsu).

"Kept you guys waitin' huh?", asked Anzu.

"It seems whatever you found from Katsuragi's data might have an effect on both of you.", Taki replied.

"It's best we don't want to talk everything about it and keep that to ourselves.", Goro finished.

By using the satellite image Reiji uploaded onto his phone, the SOLGU operatives are led into a dead end area of the forest where the source of the tremor is located. What they find at the center appears to be a Formula 1 race car toy and a chip that has written number "13" which matches the number on the toy car's spoilers. Both Izumi siblings recognized this memory card-like chip, as these are actually analogous to the Go-On Wings and their allies, the Go-Ongers.

"Judging by the chip and this toy car, it's actually an Engine's Soul and Engine Cast.", Goro somehow recalled the terminology that the Sutou siblings elaborated to them.

"Hey, boss. How is that memory card-like thing can be fitted in that toy car?", Aizawa asked.

"I dunno, we don't know where does this thing is meant to be put on.", Goro shrugged.

Just before Goro could put the Soul into the Formula 1 Engine Cast, the team is attacked by what appear to be a swarm of gold and silver Kaisers. They fight back the best they can. The gold Kaiser appears to be based on Engine Bros, while the silver one is similar to RemoCon Bros.

"These Kaisers are different than the ones transformed by those Washio siblings!", said Goro while fighting a gold Kaiser.

The gold Kaisers are called Alpha Kaiser, while the silver are Beta Kaisers.

"That Engine Cast and Soul belongs to **Neo Faust!** ", said one of the Kaisers. "Surrender those to us and we will spare your lives!"

"Neo Faust?", Goro is alarmed that these Kaisers come from the revived Faust, now known as **Neo Faust**. "Not a chance, you cog heads!"

The Izumi siblings and Reiji draw out their Drivers and their trinkets as they prepare to transform.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Goro then turned the crank of his Build Driver, followed by Anzu and Reiji pumping the wrench-like lever of their Sclash Drivers. The three G7 Riders shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ _(Squish, Stream, Overflow!)_ *

The Snap Ride Builder along with the Crow and Stealth Halfbodies for G7 Icarus XYZ materialized out of the Build Driver, the halves encase Goro as he transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ. Meanwhile, a beaker-shaped incubator materialized on Anzu and Reiji, respectively, and the incubator floods them with liquefied Variable Jelly, the incubator twists to form their suits as they transform into G7 Type-S and New G7 Icarus.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings!**_ _(Heavenly Black Wings!)_ _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa!**_ *

With the G7 Riders transformed, Aizawa takes out a customized M4A1 carbine assault rifle - on the rifle's picatinny rail has a red dot sight, and an underbarrel M203 40mm Grenade Launcher. Taki then donned her demon mask as she and her student Natsu prepare for battle.

"Where in god's name did you get that thing, Aizawa-san?", asked Goro.

"Say hello to Mr. M4.", Aizawa quipped as he aims with the M4 assault rifle. "M for mother-" as he fired on one of the Kaisers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Anzu's backstory involving the time she got experimented with Nebula Gas on has a major retcon here. Since Faust was actually founded after Katsuragi got fired of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics after he got caught in the act for human experimentation. This retcon of the story points out the inconsistency that happened in _Metroid: KRG Vol 3_ about Anzu got experimented on by Faust, this was due to the fact I haven't watched the _ROGUE_ side-story at that time, since the ROGUE mini-series points out that Faust was founded when Gentoku took Katsuragi into his wing in secrecy after the latter was kicked out of the Touto Institute for illegal human experimentation.

The retconning of Anzu's backstory is similar to Kaito Kumon's case: in _Gaim Gaiden: Baron_ , Kaito had an abusive father who maltreated him and his mother and forced to see his parents commit suicide right before his eyes. In the _REAL RIDERS Kaito Kumon Side Story_ , he was sent to an orphanage after his parents weren't capable of raising him, and keeps declining adoption under the assumption that his parents would return, thus theorizing that they died sometime during his days at the orphanage. For Anzu, in Metroid KRG: Vol. 3, it was stated she was experimented on by Faust before Gentoku became its leader. Here, the people who done the experiment on her are Katsuragi's colleagues in the Touto Institute before the event where Gentoku raided the laboratory, if memory served right according to the _ROGUE_ mini-series, Faust wasn't yet founded until Gentoku took Katsuragi under his wing and let him continue experimenting in a Namba Laboratory and subsequently, Gentoku himself founding Faust alongside Soichi/Evolto and Katsuragi. Either way, both of the versions of said backstory still has Kusanagi (who would later be the Kerberos Smash back in Vol. 3) helping Anzu escaping.

The Crow and Stealth Full Bottle's essences are revealed to be extracted from Anzu's internal Nebula Gas. Which explains why Anzu, who masqueraded as Rakurai and sided with the Kamui Tribe at that time, is drawn to Goro before she is revealed to be his older sister. In short, by the time Goro received his Build Driver, Anzu already had Goro contracted with her Nebula Gas. Since the time Goro received his Build Driver, he had no idea how was he able to transform without the required Hazard Level. Also Anzu indirectly spreaded her internal Nebula Gas to Taki and Reiji as a result.


	5. Lap 005: Race Against Time

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 00** **5: Race Against Time** [時に対してのレイス/ _Toki ni Taishite no Reisu_ ] _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Goro**_ _ **:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan._ _However, things begin to change for the better. Goro and his team were attacked in the forest within the Touto-Hokuto border by a group claiming themselves as Neo Faust when they stumble into an Engine Cast and Soul which is somehow linked to the Go-Ongers._ _Find out the rest in episode 5 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

In the forest within the Touto-Hokuto border where the Skyroad used to be located, Goro and his team were attacked by gold and silver Kaisers, belonging to a group claiming themselves to be members of **Neo Faust**. It seems Neo Faust is after what appears to be Engine Machalcon's Engine Cast and Soul, for whatever reasons why they are after it, it's not going to be pretty.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mawatte, Mawatte, Mawatte, Mawaa...?!**_ _" (Spinning, Spin, Spin, Spii...?!) OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

The Izumi siblings and Reiji draw out their Drivers and their trinkets as they prepare to transform.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Goro then turned the crank of his Build Driver, followed by Anzu and Reiji pumping the wrench-like lever of their Sclash Drivers. The three G7 Riders shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ _(Squish, Stream, Overflow!)_ *

The Snap Ride Builder along with the Crow and Stealth Halfbodies for G7 Icarus XYZ materialized out of the Build Driver, the halves encase Goro as he transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ. Meanwhile, a beaker-shaped incubator materialized on Anzu and Reiji, respectively, and the incubator floods them with liquefied Variable Jelly, the incubator twists to form their suits as they transform into G7 Type-S and New G7 Icarus.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings!**_ _(Heavenly Black Wings!)_ _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa!**_ *

As such, the SOLGU operatives refused to surrender Machalcon's remains without a fight - Anzu, Goro, and Reiji transformed into their respective Rider forms: G7 Type-S, G7 Icarus XYZ, and New G7 Icarus, while Taki and Natsu back them up in close-quarters battle. Aizawa takes out a customized M4 assault rifle to provide cover fire.

* * *

Things get even more hairy when a second wave of Alpha and Beta Kaisers arrive and attacked the Riders. But, since most of Aizawa's weapons have armor-piercing bullets, he gains an advantaged making short work of Neo Faust's grunts.

"Frag out!", tossing a grenade, Aizawa asks everybody to run for cover, lest they get caught in the explosion. The grenade explodes, taking out 10 Kaisers.

"Just where are these cogheads coming from?!", asked Anzu, while slashing a few Alpha Kaisers using her XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru.

"Looks like they don't even need Guardians anymore!", Goro added, it also doesn't help that Namba Heavy Industries is now defunct with Namba Juzaburou's death by Kaguya's hands two months ago.

Natsu then took out her Hierophant Green gauntlets and greaves as she fights each of the Kaisers hand-to-hand.

"It's been a long while I've used these babies!", the young kunoichi laid a smackdown on the cog-like grunts without breaking a sweat. "Take that, you walking tin can!"

Her master, Taki then activates her own unique transformation: Tengen Toppa Evolution. Several glowing tattoo-like seals all over her body began to light up, her hair changes color from black to blue, and her demon mask instantly transforms into a three-pointed, star-shaped visor.

"Seriously, this is ripped straight out of _**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!**_ ", Aizawa comments while firing his M4 carbine at incoming enemies.

"You can say that again.", Goro replied in a snarky tone.

* * *

A third wave of Kaisers converged in the scene. Taki, in her powered-up state of Tengen Toppa Evolution take the stage of battle as she uses the Kris Naga swords and make short work of them one by one, combining her magical ninjutsu in spades.

"Now, it's my turn to bring the heat!", Goro then takes out his G7 Jet Visor and activates the device in its Live Mode.

* _ **Messatsu!**_ _(Obliterate!)_ _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ _(Immortal Fusion!)_ *

Goro the loaded the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle into the Jet Visor before ejecting the Stealth and Crow bottles out of his Build Driver to make room for the Jet Visor.

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

* _[Looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff]_ _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna~**_ _(Deliver me, Lord, from eternal death)_ *

* _[Build Driver Vortex Crank looping]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ _(That day, day of wrath, calamity and misery)_ *

Goro proceeds to turn his Build Driver's Vortex Crank, and by doing so, a special Ride Builder taking form of an industrial furnace chamber known as the ICR Heat Ride Builder, is summoned. Goro imprisoned himself inside this furnace chamber. Within moments, he proclaims, " **I have no limits!** " to invoke his transformation.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

From the outside, the ICR Heat Ride Builder is surrounded by a fiery tornado, and the exterior of the chamber ignites in flames, and the Variable Particles begin to combust from the inside and triggered a massive explosion. The flames from the outside of the ICR Heat Ride Builder are extinguished, and a roller door of the chamber opens, revealing G7 Icarus XYZ in his final form, Jet Phoenix Armor.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice; Orchestral waltz mixed with dramatic heavy metal guitar riff]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Immortal Burning Wings!)_ _ **{Requiem Aeternam~}**_ _(Eternal rest~)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Burn!)_ _ **{Dona eis Domine~}**_ _(Grant unto them, O Lord~)_ *

" **The burning red flames of rebirth unleashed!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ in Jet Phoenix Armor proclaimed. He unleashes all 8 fin-feathers on his wings, with these feathers acting as drones that attack each Alpha and Beta Kaisers with beams, and even charging at them as if they were a cross between boomerangs and throwing knives.

Goro then proceeds to turn the Build Driver's crank, but this time he prolongs the turning the lever of 5 seconds.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ _(That day, day of wrath, calamity and misery)_ _ **Dies magna et amara valde~**_ _(The day of great and exceeding bitterness)_ *

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ raised his right arm up in the air, while extending his left arm sidewards, both arms coated with energy and fire. After a long second, G7 Icarus XYZ connects his left arm to his right in an "L" position...

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Kousen!**_ _(Explosive Ray)_ *

...G7 Icarus XYZ launches the fiery beam from the back of his hand, he would then change trajectory from the right, obliterating EVERY Kaiser in one stroke.

"Now, _that's_ how you put the "kill" in overkill.", Aizawa praises Goro's finishing move.

"You can say that again.", Reiji sighed, with now all enemies neutralized. It's now safe to retrieve the Engine Cast and Engine Soul.

* * *

Moments later, Katsuragi shows up before the SOLGU operatives.

"You're late.", Goro said while he, his sister, and protegee powered down their transformation.

Katsuragi explains why he came here is that he followed the trace of the earthquake that happened earlier.

"What's this...? Kaisers? Who in the world have duplicated Mogami Kaisei's creation?", Katsuragi scratched his head.

"Namba Heavy Industries did. And now, Neo Faust.", Goro replied, and even told Katsuragi that Faust has resurfaced under a different name.

Katsuragi had no idea that Faust had somehow been revived. The question is, what or who is leading Neo Faust. Within moments, he begins to feel someone is watching him. When Katsuragi turned around into a person that appear to resemble his deceased father, Katsuragi Shinobu, Takumi rushes to the man to see if that man is really is father. But, the mysterious man resembling Takumi's father walked away without saying a word.

"No, wait!"

"What was that?", asked Reiji.

"It's...It's my dad...", said Takumi, recalling the face of the man wearing a black suit.

"Your dad?! You mean the guy who is behind Banjou's experimentation?", Anzu shook her head.

"If I recall, Katsuragi Shinobu...", Goro did heard of Takumi's father. "We're you hallucinating or something, Katsuragi?"

"No, it's really him! I had no doubt about it."

But, just before everybody could discuss something, a familiar scream is heard nearby. Also, Taki sensed a presence of wandering spirits within the forest.

"Wandering souls...", the ninja sensed the presence of the spirits at the western terminus of the forest. "It's coming from over there!"

The SOLGU operatives moved on, with Reiji taking Machalcon's Engine Cast and Soul. Katsuragi followed Goro and his party as well.

In the western terminus of the forest, Banjou freaked out at the sight of the three Gaiark Ministers - Yogostein, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas.

"Guwaaahhh! Who the hell are you guys?!", Banjou exclaimed as the Gaiark trio share the same reaction back when the musclehead woke the two up from their funk.

"How dare you, we were the first to ask that question, nari!", the Land Pollution Minister talked back.

As the SOLGU operatives and Katsuragi arrived on the scene, they only stumble into an argument between a homo sapien (Banjou) and mechanical life forms from a different world (the Gaiark Trio).

"I can't believe what I'm seeing this...", Taki had a look of utter disappointment at the ensuing bickering.

In turn, Aizawa takes out a Beretta M9 handgun and points the gun in the air, firing three warning shots, scaring Banjou and the three Pollution Ministers into silence.

"Could you blabbering SOBs just shut up for a while before I am going to shut YOU all up!", Aizawa shouted. "Thank you."

Just before one of the Gaiark can talk, Kegalesia notices Anzu's presence, the moment she makes eye contact with her, Anzu also turned her attention to the Water Pollution Minister.

"You...you look familiar, ojaru.", Kegalesia stammered. "You look just like that silver princess who fought along with the Go-Ongers, ojaru yo."

The mere mention of a certain silver princess rang into Anzu's ears. What Kegalesia mentioned that Anzu resembles Sutou Miu, Go-On Silver.

Then came with the question coming out of Anzu's mouth, "Wait, you know Miu-san?"

* * *

[野邉大地の記憶に 1996年8月16日-2018年6月14日]

 **In memory of Daichi Nobe (August 16, 1996-June 14, 2018)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter is written in memory of one of Kamen Rider Build's suit actors, **Daichi Nobe**. It was reported that the stuntman lost consciousness while rehearsing a stunt. He was immediately taken to the hospital's ICU after he fell unconsious last June 13th at 11:20pm. He passed away the following morning at 5:40am. The said suit actor provided stunts for Engine Bros, and the last time we saw the Washio Brothers was on the 38th episode of Build where Evol kills the Bros and Namba.

Jet Phoenix Armor's gains a new real-time transformation sequence starting in this chapter. This transformation that has Goro being sealed inside an incineration chamber called the ICR Heat Ride Builder. From the outside, a flaming tornado engulfs the chamber for a second. Once the flames are out, the roller door of the chamber opens, and G7 Icarus XYZ in Jet Phoenix Armor is revealed.

Goro's new transformation sequence into G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor symbolizes the following:

\- in terms of science and industrial chemistry themes of Build, the transformation sequence that has G7 Icarus XYZ being imprisoning himself inside a furnace chamber and the chamber from the outside is engulfed by a fiery tornado and later emerges out of the chamber in Jet Phoenix Armor, the ICR Heat Ride Builder represents the waste treatment process of incineration; which involves the combustion of organic substances contained in waste materials. As such, the sequence fits the Go-Ongers underlying "ecology" theme than Build's science chemistry motif.

\- in terms of religious symbolism, it is a reference to the Purgatory. As in souls being purified with fire before they are to be sent to Heaven.

\- and, more literally as this quote states, "like a **phoenix** rising from the ashes". Hence, the Jet **Phoenix** Armor, being G7 Icarus XYZ's _final form_.

Since Goro no longer needs to rely on Taki to transform into Jet Phoenix Armor, he now has an alternate catchphrase while in said form: " **The burning red flames of rebirth unleashed!** " (kanji: 解き放って転生の炎を赤く燃えている! romaji: _Tokihanatte tensei no honō o akaku moete iru!_ )

And much like the Cross-Z Magma and the Genius Full Bottle, the G7 Jet Visor has another set of finisher when the cranking of the Build Driver's lever is prolonged. As for the Jet Visor's finisher:

\- the first is **Bakunetsu Finish**.

\- the second is **Bakunetsu Kousen**. This is a homage to the Ultra Beams, finishers synonymous to every Ultramen in the _Ultra_ Series.

\- the third is **Bakunetsu Dynamite**. This is kinda based on Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite and Ultraman Mebius's Burning Mebium Dynamite, both of which are basis to Ultraman Orb Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite; since Taro and Mebius's Ultra Fusion Cards are accessed by Orb to achieve Burnmite.

Takumi's shocked reaction at the sight of the man who looked exactly his late father, Shinobu Katsuragi serves as a hindsight foreshadowing to Build's next week's episode. And, my thoughts for Build's latest episode is only short of describing Build's Genius Form is the equivalent to Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99's reprogramming ability.


	6. Lap 006: Return of the Dragon! part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 00** **6: Return of the Dragon! part 1** [ドラゴンの帰還!, パート1/ _Doragon no Kikan! Pāto Wan_ ] _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Taki**_ _ **:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan._ _However, everything changed when an organization known as Neo Faust made its presence known. The peacekeeping organization - Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit/SOLGU, composed of a brother-sister duo of Kamen Riders, the team_ _'s mission control, two ninjas from the past, along with a vigilante killer fought this new evil, and stumble into what appears to be connected with the Go-Ongers - a toy car along with a memory card trinket, at the same time fended off the Neo Faust foot soldiers effortlessly. After wards, the team stumble to something at the Western Terminus of the forest._

 _ **Kegalesia:**_ _Hey, what kind of introduction is this, ojaru?_

 _ **Taki:**_ _Actually, this is based on the standards in the canon TV series of Build. However, Kiryu Sento isn't there to speak for now. By the way, aren't you three are supposed to be dead?_

 _ **Kegalesia:**_ _Don't even spoil that to the readers, ojaru! Just find out the rest of episode 6 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build, ojaru!_

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

Both the SOLGU operatives, Katsuragi, and Banjou are being barraged by multitude of questions in mind, not only in regards to Neo Faust, but the Engine in the possession of Goro's team as well as Kegalesia inadvertently mistaking Anzu for the silver member of the Go-Ongers, Miu.

"Miu-san...You mean she and her brother in gold?", asked Anzu.

"That's right, ojaru.", Kegalesia answered.

"Unfortunately, Miu-san and I ( _boku_ ) might be very alike. That's where the similarities end.", said Anzu, as she bluntly puts it: while she is identical to Miu, her personality is the exact opposite to the Lovely Sensation.

Kitaneidas and Yogostein are surprised when Anzu used the masculine pronoun "boku" when referring to herself. It's uncommon for women to say "boku" when referring to themselves, unless if they have a boyish personality.

Meanwhile, Goro then turns his attention to Aizawa. "Umm, Aizawa-san. I thank you for pacifying those guys from quarreling. But, next time, I suggest you to take a more civilized approach.", he said. While firing warning shots using a handgun did made Banjou and the Gaiark trio shut their mouths, he doesn't like that method. As he would have thought about a more proper and civil method.

But, the real question now comes: the fact that the three Pollution Ministers are wandering spirits, how come Taki was also able to sense their presence?

"Are you three are wandering spirits?", asked the Fu-Ma ninja.

"What did she said, nari?", Yogostein is puzzled by Taki's question.

Goro butts in, "I'll translate that for you. She said, are you guys supposed to be dead or something?"

"Dead? We have been long dead, zoyo!", Kitaneidas replied. "We've wandered different worlds even in death!"

"Why you lost souls could not find any peace?", the ninja continued.

"Even after we become wandering souls, we also find ourselves in times of misfortunes, nari. Like being imprisoned in a space prison.", Yogostein continued.

The Gaiark trio supposed to have rest in peace, but until there was that fateful team-up with the Go-Ongers and a certain Samurai Sentai. The Gaiark Pollution President, Batcheed bargained with a yokai faction to have them revived. The trio declined Batcheed's offer and lived on as lost souls.

While Taki is interacting with the three wandering Souls, Katsuragi brings up the names of the Gaiark trio to the rest of the SOLGU operatives and Banjou.

Katsuragi elaborately explains the meaning of the Pollution Ministers' names to Goro, "If I can remember, the golden tin can man is named Yogostein. His name means "soil", from the word " _yogosu_ ". That one with the gear on his head and that industrial plant motif is called Kitaneidas, whose name means "filthy" from the word " _kitanei_ ". Then, there's that woman with the whole water hose on her back and the that valve on her head. That's Kegalesia, her name is likely "to get dirty", from "kegareru"."

"Anything else to elaborate what does her name mean?", Goro raised an eyebrow the moment Katsuragi had an embarrassing look on his face upon he is asked about Kegalesia's name means.

"It's best things are left unsaid.", Katsuragi dismissed.

Taki, despite being a demon huntress, while the Gaiark Trio are more of a neutral party despite their villainous past, sympathized with them. The Pollution Ministers had experienced so many misfortunes after wandering different worlds as lost souls. The Izumi siblings elaborated to the three that the world they are now is a parallel world separate from the main Human World: for which they refer it as the world where the Skywall once existed. A wall of light that divided Japan into three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito. The two Human Worlds were originally merged, before Goro's party and a team of Space Explorers separated them again.

"So, there was a war that happened here, nari?", Yogostein asked.

"Yes. And it was caused by an artifact from Mars called Pandora's Box, which caused the Skywall Incident 10 years ago.", Goro continued. "Two months ago, Pandora's Box is destroyed, along with the Skywall itself. As you can see, Japan is now a unified country, but the regions are still the same and continued to support each other since then. And, the scars of war are still evident, leading to a long and steep road to recovery."

Even the three Pollution Ministers couldn't help sympathize with the denizens of Build's world, most importantly, the Riders themselves when they bring up their experience in their battles. The next question in mind, coming from the Pollution Ministers themselves, and this time, how come they were in possession of an Engine's Cast and Soul. To which Goro replied that the Engine was believed to caused a high-velocity earthquake earlier which explains why the SOLGU and Katsuragi followed the source of the tremor all the way here.

* * *

Goro really wanted to find out for that matter if they want to interact with the Engine. And so, he puts the no. 13 Engine Soul into the cast. The Engine somehow opened its eyes right before everyone.

" _ **Barii Barii!**_ ", the Formula 1 Engine spoke. " _ **The name is Engine Machalcon!**_ "

"Machalcon, as in "mach" and "falcon". Very fitting, considering the Formula 1 motif.", Katsuragi added.

Engine Machalcon is an F1-themed Engine who recognized a band of space pirates who used the power of their Super Sentai predecessors in the past. After those pirates defeated the intergalactic empire known as Zangyack, they went on to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Since then, Machalcon has been around the Machine World along with his parents, Speedor and BearRV. The reason why Machalcon stumbled into the world where the Skywall once existed was to find his parents.

"So you ended up here while you were searching your parents?", asked Goro. "What happened to them?"

"They were taken by humans who entered in the Machine World.", the Formula 1 Engine said.

To the shock of the Pollution Ministers, humans aren't supposed to enter the Machine World, as this is the only place where Engines, and their archenemies, the Gaiark live. It only happened about a month ago, while Machalcon was racing around the Machine World, the Machine World has been invaded by several monsters that happen to be from the Human World - among them included Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, artificial Roidmudes, and even Guardians.

The Go-Ongers' Engines fought bravely against the invaders, only for them to be captured by humans wearing in white business suits. Among those humans had a briefcase with a letter "X" branded. Much to the surprise of Goro and the others, they come to the conclusion that the people behind the invasion in the Machine World is revealed to be **Foundation X**.

"Foundation X? That can't be good...", Goro had a look of disappointment the moment that Foundation X is still at large. And the last time he has heard of Foundation X was Kaguya's deal with the said group.

"What is this Foundation X, ojaru?", Kegalesia asked.

" **Foundation X** is an evil organization who would do anything for the sake of research and development.", Goro gives a brief explanation in regards to the group. "According to the acquaintances that I've met from the prime universe, Foundation X are notorious for their illegal activities involving phenomenal energetic potentials. The massive projects they focus would provide in return immeasurable profit and research data from sponsoring different organizations to their respective project. The question is, since why Foundation X wanted to get their hands on the Engines?"

"We have clashed with the Engines before, nari. But, I cannot stand humans who would go in petty lengths to achieve their self-serving goals.", Yogostein reveals his disgust over Foundation X's objectives.

"Don't worry, Machalcon-san. We will find your parents.", Goro reassures that he will find Speedor and BearRV, even if it means finding the two Engines' partners.

To prove that the SOLGU operators that they will also help Machalcon in finding Speedor and BearRV, he takes out the G7 EXlasher and the Crow Full Bottle, all the while still donning the Build Driver.

"What is he doing, zoyo?", Kitaneidas asked as he and his partners witness Goro transforming into his Rider form again.

* _ **Unmei ni Kaesu ze!**_ * ( _It's time to defy fate_ )

He puts the Crow Full Bottle into the EXlasher in a similar vein with the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, the only main difference is that Goro circled his arms counterclockwise before putting the EXlasher into the Build Driver.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ _(looping psychedelic rock music)_ *

Goro then turns the Build Driver's crank, all the while the Snap Ride Builder materializes along with two Crow Halfbodies for the EX-Strike Armor.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Goro's pose before transforming is all the more simple; he points his index finger into the sky followed by a chant of " **Henshin!** "

The halfbodies encase Goro, completing his transformation into G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor. To Machalcon's surprise, this is the first time he has encountered a Kamen Rider.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice] {Triumphant Music} **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _(The Magnificent Birdman!) **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashiii!** (Wonderful!)_*

" _Wow, you transformed!_ ", Machalcon was impressed by Goro's Rider form. It doesn't help that EX-Strike Armor is his true form, based on the original Strike Armor he used months ago before he got the Build Driver. The main difference is that the EX-Strike Armor uses the Build Driver and is an updated version of the original Strike Armor, whereas the original Strike Armor uses the G7 Paralyzer and the Striker Armor Key.

In turn, Machalcon grows into a gigantic size.

G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his arms along with the wings beneath it. Goro shouts, " **Shuuhwhaaah!** " as he leaps at an unprecedented height, and landed in what appears to be Machalcon's cockpit located within he driver's seat-like part of the Engine.

Machalcon's cockpit is similar to most of the interior of the Engines in their gigantic size.

"Now that's a kind of ride I want to drive.", Goro seems to like the interior of the cockpit, as if this was a literal driver's seat. "Machalcon-san, how about I take you for a spin?", he asked the Engine.

" _Your really fond of driving fast cars, eh? My mom and dad's partners would be happy to find out about that!_ "

Inside the cockpit, G7 Icarus XYZ sets the gear to 1st and hits the acceleration pedal as he drives Machalcon elsewhere.

" _ **Barii Barii!**_ ", the F1 Engine zoomed as Machalcon and Goro drove elsewhere away from Touto.

" _ **Woohoo! Yeahhh!**_ ", Goro's loud shouting echoed as well, as if he was like showing off driving a giant car.

"I hope he does not go overboard with this whole test drive with that giant car.", Taki sighed.

Goro will likely return to the HQ once he's finished test driving Machalcon. As such, the SOLGU operatives prepare to leave the area: Anzu, Taki, and Natsu used hand signs to teleport themselves away since they have inherent ninjutsu skills that allows them to teleport one location after another. Reiji takes out the Transteam Gun, the same weapon that Isurugi Soichi bequeathed after Evolto was taken away from him, he holds the trigger with his finger to sweep the weapon horizontally as he and Aizawa leave in a stream of smoke.

"Seems they're pretty busy than usual, nari...", said Yogostein.

Katsuragi then leaves the scene and walking away.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?!", Banjou asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not going to waste my time on you clowns.", the usually condescending Takumi replied to Banjou and the Pollution Ministers.

"Don't screw with me! What's that supposed to-", Banjou doesn't even like Katsuragi's attitude, not unlike Sento.

"See you.", the once Devil's Scientist replied dismissively.

Either way, Banjou left in disappointment. The Gaiark trio still have no idea what to do next with everyone have already left the scene.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the location where the Pandora Tower once stood. Gentoku investigated in the center where the Skywall once stood. The debris of the tower is still evident up to this day, despite the Skywall already destroyed. The debris of Pandora Tower served as a memorial for the people who died in the Japanese civil war two months ago.

While navigating around the place, Gentoku stumbles into what appears to be a Full Bottle. Or rather, an Evol Bottle. This blue Evol Bottle has Cross-Z's sigil emblazoned, to Gentoku's surprise, it's more likely Evolto was planning to use that bottle to use Cross-Z's powers. Since Evolto was no longer able to access the phases of his powers the moment his Evol Driver malfunctioned (due to Goro using a kill switch remote given to him by Utsumi, which was intended to be used on Kaguya. Ironically, Evolto used Kaguya's Driver, which ultimately led to his demise).

"A Full Bottle, don't tell me Evolto was also planning to access Banjou Ryuuga's powers?", Gentoku talked to himself. "I already heard that Banjou Ryuuga had possessed half of Evolto's genes according to Katsuragi. However, with Evolto already gone, Banjou can no longer transform..."

* * *

Later, at SOLGU's headquarters. Prime Minister Suzumura was informed by the team about the presence of Neo Faust. Goro then returned to the base with Machalcon, with the Engine now shrunk and is split into his Cast and Soul, he reveals to Suzumura that the Engine can grow into gigantic size and race across the country, which explains why it caused the high-velocity earthquakes in the first place.

"So, this toy car can grow in a gigantic size and raced across the country?", asked the Prime Minister.

"And, it's also sentient. Don't worry, we'll investigate what it is after. But, now. The focus is about Neo Faust. The question is, who is leading them?", Goro thoroughly elaborated. But, before he could give out the discussion, his phone rang, and the one is calling happens to be Himuro Gentoku. He answers the phone, "Is this Himuro-san?"

" _It's been a while, Izumi Goro..._ ", Gentoku spoke. " _I spent wandering around the country destroying remnants of Faust in Hokuto. While I went on investigating in the Pandora Tower's ruins, I stumble into a possible Evol Bottle that Evolto planned to use... I want you to bring Banjou Ryuuga with you in the next 48 hours, as that bottle will be important to regain his powers._ "

"Are you serious about this?", Goro raised an eyebrow. "It's impossible to have the guy injected with Nebula Gas again, since he has Evolto's genes. With Evolto already dead, Banjou could barely transform."

As for the strange Full Bottle Gentoku found in the ruins of Pandora Tower, what does it contain? Is it what is left of Evolto's essence following his destruction?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The title of this two-parter chapter is named after the Bruce Lee film, "Way of the Dragon" which is also named as "Return of the Dragon" in the US. The film is made famous with Bruce Lee's fight with Chuck Norris. And fittingly, in the case of this story, Banjou's return following his last appearance in the story, and later, regain his ability to transform.

Due to the fact that Evolto has been defeated in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3, it is up to the readers' imagination how Gentoku got hold of the Dragon Evol Bottle in the ruins of the Pandora Tower. As the Dragon Evol Bottle did turn into a golden version of it that allowed Banjou to become Great Cross-Z.

Since there are two Yumi Sugimoto characters in this story - Anzu (Kamen Rider) and Miu (Super Sentai), bear in mind that Anzu's personality is evidently different than Miu. Anzu is blunt, boyish, and if anything, immature. The key to distinguish between Anzu and Miu is that Anzu speaks with the Japanese masculine pronoun "boku" when referring to herself. This is kind of similar to Hiyori from _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ , the character which Anzu is based on. It also helps that Anzu and Hiyori are very similar because of their familial relation with the main protagonist being revealed in later parts of their respective series.

The events of Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger is also referenced here, which explains the Gaiark Trio's status as wandering souls.

Much like during the final battle against Kaguya, Goro's pose into EX-Strike Armor by pointing his finger into the sky is a callback to Souji Tendou, the titular Kamen Rider Kabuto, it also helps that Goro's personality is similar to Tendou.


	7. Lap 007: Return of the Dragon! part 2

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 007: Return of the Dragon! part 2** [ドラゴンの帰還!, パート2/ _Doragon no Kikan! Pāto Tsu_ ] _  
_

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity and a brief scene of sex. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Taki:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan. However, everything changed when an organization known as Neo Faust made its presence known. The Engine Machalcon, a giant Formula 1 race car was revealed to be the source of the high-velocity tremors; the SOLGU operatives learn that the Engine was looking for its lost parents who were revealed to be kidnapped by another mysterious evil organization known as Foundation X._

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _Foundation X, I thought it only existed in the prime universe. Is there even Foundation X here in our world?_

 _ **Taki:**_ _It_ _'s anyone's guess. Unless if you want to ask the author about the inconsistencies in the previous story he wrote?_

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _For a ninja from the past, you seem to be very honest about it._

 _ **Taki:**_ _Just find out the rest in episode 7 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

"Is this Himuro-san?", Goro answered the phone after he recognizes the call from his phone coming from Gentoku.

" _It's been a while, Izumi Goro..._ ", Gentoku spoke. " _I spent wandering around the country destroying remnants of Faust in Hokuto. While I went on investigating in the Pandora Tower's ruins, I stumble into a possible Evol Bottle that Evolto planned to use... I want you to bring Banjou Ryuuga with you in the next 48 hours, as that bottle will be important to regain his powers._ "

"Are you serious about this?", Goro raised an eyebrow. "It's impossible to have the guy injected with Nebula Gas again, since he has Evolto's genes. With Evolto already dead, Banjou could barely transform."

The strange Full Bottle that Gentoku found in the ruins of the Pandora Tower, which is similar to the Evol Bottles used by Evolto, had a blue color with Cross-Z's symbol emblazoned. Whatever it is, Gentoku implied that Evolto intended to use the bottle in order to access a form based on Cross-Z. Unfortunately, Evolto was unable to do so during the final battle since the Evol Driver was rendered malfunctioned thanks to a killswitch embedded within it thanks to Utsumi.

"Are you saying that the strange Full Bottle you got at the Pandora Tower's ruins will get Banjou's powers back?", Goro raised an eyebrow.

" _Not if unless we try. But, I ask you to bring Banjou Ryuuga with you two days from now._ ", Gentoku replied.

And, to Goro's surprise, since why Gentoku chose to think about finding a way to have Ryuuga regain his ability to transform. And, according to both him and Anzu, it's impossible to have Banjou to be injected with Nebula Gas to regain his ability to transform, unless if genetic manipulation is needed. Goro admits that he's a gadget inventor, not a geneticist. So, Goro thought about going along with Gentoku giving to Banjou the Dragon Evol Bottle.

"Okay then. I'll send in two of my guys to fetch him for you. While we are still investigating with the whole situation with Neo Faust.", Goro answered on the phone.

" _I know. Faust has been revived; and now they are different than the Faust that Katsuragi and I founded._ ", Gentoku himself is also tracking down members of Neo Faust as he himself is also investigating the matter too. " _I hope we could find a way to deal with them. Let's meet again soon._ "

"Smell ya later.", Goro ends the call, usually saying the catchphrase he spoke to Katsuragi earlier before leaving.

The SOLGU operators are going to double time on their duties: where as Goro is trying to ask questions from Machalcon about the whereabouts of the Engine's parents, whereas two guys have to get Banjou rendezvous with Gentoku.

"Hey, chief. How about I should pick that Banjou guy for that old dude?", asked Aizawa.

"Me, too. I'm going with Aizawa-san.", Reiji asked to come with the vigilante man.

Goro approved Reiji and Aizawa's request to find Banjou before 48 hours.

"Permission granted.", the SOLGU captain replied. "And, Aizawa-san. Your mission is to find the contact, not combat. Unless you and Reiji are attacked, return fire if fired upon."

Suzumura needs answers about the presence of Foundation X from Machalcon too. Since the Prime Minsiter has been hearing rumors about Foundation X's presence, even though they are supposedly stationed in the other parallel world.

"Neo Faust and Foundation X. It seems that we need to be in full alert the moment they will try to threaten the country.", Suzumura said. "I'm counting on you and your team, Goro-kun. We must come up with strategies in order to battle these impending threats."

" **Yes, sir.** ", Goro and the rest of the SOLGU operatives responded altogether.

* * *

Meanwhile in Touto...

Later that afternoon, in a familiar karaoke bar, where Gentoku exits the building after a long binge-singing of classic songs, he takes out his key and opened the door of his 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T. The once director of Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, now a wandering free man, while keeping with his nostalgic fondness with things retro, he also has a thing for old muscle cars. Gentoku acquired this car a month after the destruction of the Skywall.

Before starting the engine, Gentoku recalls the last time he was confronted by Katsuragi after his memories was restored - it was before Gentoku was exonerated of his crimes in his connection to Faust and his involvement in the war. Ever since that day, Gentoku had to distance himself from Katsuragi.

 _ **1 month ago...**_

" _I can't believe there really was a war... It's all as you planned.", an appalled Katsuragi didn't take too kindly when Gentoku brought up the whole war. "I created the Rider System to fulfill my father's last wish to defeat the alien lifeform, Evolto. But, you used it as a military weapon."_

 _Gentoku replied, "I was wrong. After I was hit by the lite from Pandora's Box, I viewed the whole world as an enemy.", and admits that when he was still under the influence of the light of the box, turning him into the paranoid control-freak warmonger that planned the whole war. "I wasn't myself."_

" _I don't want to hear that excuse.", Katsuragi wasn't buying it. "Just because Evoto is already defeated and subsequently ceased to exist, it is also an undeniable fact that this great tragedy was caused by both of us."_

" _I know. That's why I am willing to accept any punishment.", Gentoku continued. "But right now, the country is now rebuilding itself. Even though the war is already over and Evolto is now dead, I decided to protect the country on my own...to rebuild the country."_

" _Are you serious? I had no intention or creating a tool for war. But, I was too late to realize what you were planning! That's why I told myself that the Rider System was required to defeat Evolto and some sacrifices would be necessary!"_

" _Evolto is dead, Katsuragi! You've already defeated him. Or rather, the person you were after you lost your memories fulfilled that purpose.", Gentoku insisted that Evolto is already defeated and told the once Devil's Scientist that the Rider System had fulfilled its purpose. "There was also a certain man who also helped you fulfilled the Rider System's purpose."_

" _What is his name?"_

" _Izumi Goro. That man is just like you, a talented genius. He did fulfilled the purpose of the Rider System along with the person you were after your memory loss."_

 _Goro is even brought up to Katsuragi. And Takumi himself didn't know much about Goro at that time, when he was still Sento, Goro became close to him since then. And since Katsuragi's memories were restored, the whole exchange between the two former Faust members took place before Gentoku brought up to Goro about Katsuragi's memories returning._

" _I sold my soul to the Devil... And yet, you expect me to forgive you just because now you admit you were wrong, and the war is already over? Considering the damage been done to this country, I was a fool to believe you.", that's where Katsuragi has had enough and walked away. Since then, Gentoku never showed his face to the scientist._

Fast forward to the present, Gentoku is still haunted by the crimes he had committed, despite having being pardoned thanks to Goro's efforts.

( _"There are times that the past will come to haunt you."_ ), Gentoku said to himself as he started the ignition of his car, and sets the gear to reverse to leave the parking space, and by setting to the first gear, Gentoku drives away to an unknown destination.

* * *

 **Izumi Mansion, Shouya City, Hokuto**

Later that night...

It was past 8:50 pm, Taki slowly opened her eyes as she woke from a long nap, dressed in a nude dress shirt with nothing on her bottom except for her underwear. The shinobi had no idea that she has been asleep for about four hours after returning home from the SOLGU headquarters. It's more likely she also missed dinner with the Izumi siblings and Natsu. But, to her surprise, Anzu and Goro also left her on the table her dinner.

Either way, Taki wasted no time hesitating as she ate the food on the table - Anzu and Kasumi the housekeeper cooked a special yakkiniku for dinner. Since Taki did missed dinner, they saved the last for her, and Anzu delivered it on the table in case she gets to eat. The ninja starts eating her dinner, despite having woke up in a late time. She easily finished her meal in 10 minutes.

Taki reverently spoke, "Thank you for the meal." as a sign of finishing eating meals.

And, it's already past 9:12 pm, it's time for a bath. Taki removed her dress shirt and panties, and covered herself with a towel. On the way to the bathroom, which is simply next to the master's bedroom, Taki was almost ready to enter the shower, only to find Goro still inside. His reaction upon seeing the ninja about to enter without warning causes him to be startled.

"Whoaaa! What the hell?!", Goro exclaimed the moment he turned around seeing Taki opened the door. "Knock before you enter next time! I almost got a heart attack."

"For pete's sake, Goro. You forgot to lock the door of the shower, I noticed it's unlocked.", Taki even chews out on Goro for leaving the door for the shower open.

Goro replied, realizing that he's in the wrong too, "I didn't think this through...", lowering his head down in disappointment. Before getting his grip back together, "You've been asleep for four hours and you missed dinner.", Goro said.

"I already ate the yakiniku your sister left on the table."

Taki has been tired after a long day's work while providing assistance with the present day humans, as always if one experience the exhaustion after an everyday work. While there are some who spent working the whole day and night, like Goro as he himself is a workaholic man from his duties as Executive Vice President of a multinational company and captain of a peacekeeping organization. Workaholic he may be, Goro will always think about his best efforts to spend time with his loved ones.

"How long are you going to be in the shower, Goro.", an awkward expression came out of Taki's face, and this isn't the first time she shows that kind of awkwardness as far as Goro is concerned.

"Who knows, I'm not going to take long.", even Goro had an awkward, yet embarrassing look on his face, replied.

"How about we should shower together?", asked the ninja.

To Goro's surprise, this is the first time Taki would ask Goro to shower together. Goro himself is the only one who would ask her to shower together, unless if he is in a mood to do so. However, it seems Taki is itching to do so.

"Well, if you insist.", Goro would never say "no" for that matter. It seems Taki is in the mood to fill her carnal desires.

Taki entered the shower, taking off her towel. With the door closed shut and locked. Goro prepares to set the water to a warmer temperature, to make their sex in the shower all the more steamy.

Taki's face turned red, with the awkward expression in her face still evident. "Goro, don't be too rough, since we are inside the shower."

"Your wish is my command.", Goro replied with a witty, dry remark.

As warm water trickled on their bodies as they find themselves in a rain of hot water, Goro and Taki started exchanging kisses in the midst of the showering hot water as they start their gentle love making.

* * *

Two days later...

Banjou visited the grave of his girlfriend. The musclehead confided to her that he has been long depressed after the loss of his powers, following the destruction of Pandora's Box along with Evolto's existence erased due to the alien lifeform's existence being bouned to the box. While he and Katsuragi could not get along since the latter still knows his connection with Evolto, Banjou is desperate looking for a purpose in life.

The moment he leaves in the cemetery, he runs into the SOLGU operatives - Reiji and Aizawa on Goro's behalf.

"It's been a long time, Banjou-san.", Reiji greeted.

Later, Reiji and Aizawa took Banjou to the entrance where what appears to be the abandoned laboratory that was once used by Faust. This was the location that Gentoku provided to the SOLGU members to bring Banjou to him, whereas Gentoku himself is waiting from the inside of the abandoned laboratory.

While Gentoku is standing alone beside a Nebula Gas incubator, he knew that Goro sent his team to bring Banjou to him.

"Where is he [Goro]?", asked Gentoku.

"As always, he's a busy man. You should know that.", Reiji sighed.

"I see.", the former Faust leader sighed before turning his attention to Banjou. "After Pandora's Box was destroyed along with Evolto, you lost the ability to transform. According to Izumi Goro, Evolto's existence is bound to the box, by destroying the box, Evolto faded away into nothingness and ceased to exist. Surprisingly, you managed to remain human, despite that you have Evolto's genes."

"So, make me a Rider again.", Banjou requests Gentoku to have him injected with Nebula Gas.

However, Gentoku reveals that he is unable to do so as he admits that he still lacks scientific knowledge the likes of Katsuragi and Utsumi possessed, and he spends most of the time while leading Faust foreseeing experiments.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be _the_ director in Touto's research institute?", Reiji asked in a skeptical tone.

"I was there because...of my father's connections.", Gentoku admits that his reason being the director of the institute in Touto was likely part of him being a government employee, much to Reiji and Aizawa's dismay.

"Well, that's very honest of you.", Reiji had an awkward reaction.

"What a waste of space.", Aizawa is appalled at Gentoku's revelation. "You should have sought a decent job besides the whole thing on the research institute thing.", pointing out the irony of what Gentoku said earlier.

Gentoku continued, "Other than injecting Nebula Gas, the only way to be compatible with the Rider System is to manipulate genes like Evolto. And, it's impossible for the original Nebula Gas inside Izumi Anzu's body to work into your system. Since Evolto is erased from existence for good, that's likely the reason you can't transform.", then he reveals to Banjou a blue Evol Bottle to Banjou, which it has Cross-Z's symbol emblazoned in it. "On the bright side, I have found this."

"Are these bottles meant for Evolto to use?!", asked Banjou upon receiving the bottle.

"It's more likely what remained of his powers and he planned to use it. However, he was unable to do so when Pandora's Box is about to be destroyed."

Just before Gentoku could get a lot of questions from everybody, Neo Faust's Alpha and Omega Kaisers began raiding the abandoned laboratory.

"Looks like they know we've been playing around on the old Faust's laboratory.", Reiji gritted his teeth.

"Alright then, let's see some action.", Aizawa took out the MP7 submachine gun/personal defense weapon (PDW) and cocked the weapon. For a man who has military experience and used it in his spree killing of criminals, Aizawa proves that you don't need to be a Rider to fight to protect, but trusting in your own experience and survival instincts to do so.

Reiji and Gentoku took out their Sclash Drivers and their trinkets - the Stealth Sclashjelly and Crocodile Crack Full Bottle.

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Danger! Crocodile!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", both men chanted and ran at the attacking Kaisers and took the fight outside of the abandoned laboratory.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu! Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa!**_ * / * _ **Wareru, Kuwaeru, Kudakechiru!**_ _(Break, Chomp, Crush!)_ _ **Crocodile In, Rogue! Oraa!**_ *

Kamen Riders New G7 Icarus and Rogue hold off a first wave of Kaisers. When another wave of attackers arrived, two Kaisers prepare to combine. The Beta Kaisers give their Gear RemoCon Beta to their Alpha counterparts.

* _ **Gear RemoCon! Funky Match! Fever!**_ *

And much like how Mogami Kaisei demonstrated with his counterpart in the prime universe, the Alpha and Beta Kaisers fused together and form into their Bi-Kaiser form, known as **Omega Bi-Kaiser**. The Omega Bi-Kaisers are much stronger than the original Bi-Kaiser and the Hell Bros assumed by Washio Rai.

"They combined?!", Reiji finds himself in an unpleasant situation.

"This is going to end very badly, even by standards.", Aizawa admits that this is not very pleasant for him either.

Two jet-black colored Smashes appeared on the scene - Needle and Strong Smash. Gentoku recognized the forms of these Smash.

"These Smash are different than Faust had built on.", said Gentoku. "They're **Clone Smashes**. Namba Heavy Industries must have developed these new breed of Smash during the war."

These Clone Smash were distinct in that they were created without the use of a human host, while lacking the intelligence of the Hard Smash; as well as that, they were more resilient as they lacked a sense of pain.

* * *

Banjou gets involved in the scene, as standing alone and doing nothing won't do him anything good. He prepares to do something what he did before during when his powers awakened that made him able to transform into a Kamen Rider for the first time: holding on to the Dragon Evol Bottle while trying to throw punches.

"Have you lost your mind?!", Aizawa tries to call out Banjou while concentrating fire on the Needle and Strong Clone Smashes.

Banjou, while still clinging to the Dragon Evol Bottle with his right fist, tries to land a punch at the Needle Clone Smash, only for the Strong Clone Smash to swat him like a fly.

"Banjou-san, no! It's dangerous to fight these guys head on!", Reiji said.

"Shut up!", the musclehead replied. "I'm going to do what I did before I discovered my powers!"

Banjou continued dishing out punches at every single Omega Bi-Kaisers and the Clone Smash all the while being manhandled on countless of time.

"Don't be a fool!", Rogue calls out Banjou's recklessness. "You're no longer the person that you were after you lost the ability to transform. Things are not going to work that way, you should know that!"

The former prize fighter didn't even budge at Gentoku's words, and would continue to fight his way at an army of Neo Faust forces, even at the risk of his own life.

"Not yet...", despite being battered and nearly at the verge of getting knocked out, Banjou continued to stand. "I'll keep standing up with my two feet...no matter how many times I fall."

The next he charges at one of the Omega Bi-Kaisers, he throws another straight on the chest. And this time, a burst of blue energy came out of his fist! Then, he uppercuts the Bi-Kaiser again, and a burst of energy coming out. It's more likely that Banjou regains his powers.

"No way...", said Gentoku.

"Oh, yes way!", Aizawa added.

Banjou opened his hands, and the blue Dragon Evol Bottle had somehow changed to gold, and the cap turned red as well. Cross-Z Dragon then shows up, along with it is Banjou's Build Driver being brought to him.

"Can I do it?", he asked as he puts on the Build Driver.

The moment Cross-Z Dragon reaches into his hand, he puts the golden Dragon Evol Bottle, now known as the **Great Dragon Full Bottle** into Cross-Z Dragon, causing Cross-Z Dragon to change color palette resembling that of the Evol Driver's, which leads to Cross-Z Dragon now evolved into **Great Cross-Z Dragon**.

* _ **Kakusei!**_ _(Awakening!)_ *

Banjou then puts Great Cross-Z Dragon into the Build Driver...

* _[Great Cross-Z Dragon's voice]_ _ **Great Cross-Z Dragon!**_ *

...the Build Driver's crank is then turned. In the middle of the transformation, Banjou experiences pain as he is about to transform, but he easily overcame it.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", Banjou chanted, as the halves of Cross-Z's suit prepare to encase him.

* _[Great Cross-Z Dragon's voice]_ _ **Wake Up, Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!**_ *

Banjou transforms into Cross-Z once again. And this time, his form appears to have astronomical elements to Kamen Rider Evol right from his body armor. From this point onward, Banjou is now **Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z**.

Great Cross-Z singlehandedly mowed down every Omega Bi-Kaiser in his sight, his form is as powerful than his default Cross-Z form and Cross-Z Charge. But in terms of power, it is still eclipsed by his final form of Cross-Z Magma.

With the Omega Bi-Kaisers are out of the way, Banjou then takes out the Magma Knuckle and the Dragon Magma Bottle.

* _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

Cross-Z then turned the crank of his Build Driver, all the while the Magma Ride Builder appeared behind him.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Before the transformation can be triggered, Banjou mutters, "My power is overflowing...my soul is burning...and **my magma is surging!** "

The Magma Ride Builder proceeds to pour lava on Cross-Z, forming 8 large serpentine dragon heads which harden to solid rock as they rises, before the Magma Ride Builder breaks the hardened construct, revealing the user clad in Cross-Z Magma suit & armor to complete the transformation process.

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku!**_ _(Extreme Hot Muscles!)_ _ **Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachacha! Aachaa!**_ _(Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! Hot!)_ *

And by turning the Build Driver's crank again, Cross-Z Magma prepares to make short work of the remaining enemies left. "No one can stop me now!", Cross-Z Magma exclaimed.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Volcanic Finish! Aachachachachachacha! Aachaa!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma charges at the Strong and Needle Clone Smashes, and unleashed rapid a series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final punch strong enough to launch them into the air, destroying both two Smashes in the process.

It was a surprising come back for Banjou with him regaining his powers thanks to the Dragon Evol Bottle Gentoku found in the rubble of the Pandora Tower. Even with Evolto already erased from existence, Banjou regained his powers regardless.

However, the victory dance is short lived when a large warp hole just opened from out of nowhere. And what emerged from it is a dinosaur-themed locomotive - in front is a mammoth train, along with a triceratops and T-rex cars behind it. This is not an ordinary dinosaur locomotive, that's the Ancient Engines! They are composed of **Kishamoth** , **T-Line** , and **K-Line**.

The question comes in mind: how did the three Ancient Engines came into Build's world?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Neo Faust's goal appears to be different than the original. Only time will tell if they have any links to Foundation X.

Much like in the _ROGUE_ miniseries where we saw Gentoku's nostalgic fondness such as oldies songs and even frequenting karaoke bars. Here, Gentoku even drives a '70 Dodge Challenger R/T.

Despite being a vigilante serial killer, it's revealed that Aizawa doesn't swear. His reaction to Gentoku revealing his lack of scientific knowledge after Banjou asks him to become a Rider again is, "What a waste of space.", as opposed to Goro and Anzu throwing f-words, etc.

The (chronologically) first Smash encountered in the story is the Needle and Strong Smash before going to the Go-Ongers' world. Both are the first two Smashes Build fought in the first episode.


	8. Lap 008: The Ancient Engines Appear!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 008: The Ancient Engines Appear!** [原始エンジン登場！/ _Genshi Enjin Tōjō!_ ] _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Reiji:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan. However, everything changed when an organization known as Neo Faust made its presence known. We were contacted by Himuro Gentoku-san when he stumbled into a strange bottle in the ruins of Pandora Tower and somehow presented it to Banjou-san in an attempt for him to regain his powers; the end result he was able to regain his ability to transform into Cross-Z. Or rather, Great Cross-Z._

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Now that I can transform again, I wanna ask something. Are the Go-Ongers supposed to be here, since they are the stars of the story, you know?_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _I don't want to spoil, since the episodes after the first was just a prologue, while the rest serve bringing up the pieces before everything where it all began. And, besides, those three Gaiark guys were the only one who got stranded into our dimension._

 _ **Banjou:**_ _What do you mean_ _ **our**_ _dimension?_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Let's just find out the rest in episode 8 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

When Neo Faust raided the old Faust's laboratory where Gentoku asked the SOLGU operatives to bring Banjou Ryuuga to him and gave him the blue Dragon Evol Bottle. It took Banjou a lot of beating from Omega Bi-Kaisers and Clone Smashes to use the said bottle to regain his powers.

As a result, he was able to transform into an advanced version of Cross-Z, now known as Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z, and at the same time he regains the ability to transform into his final form, Cross-Z Magma and singlehandedly drove Neo Faust to a corner.

However, the victory dance is short lived when a large warp hole just opened from out of nowhere. And what emerged from it is a dinosaur-themed locomotive - in front is a mammoth train, along with a triceratops and T-rex cars behind it. This is not an ordinary dinosaur locomotive, that's the Ancient Engines! They are composed of **Kishamoth** , **T-Line** , and **K-Line**.

The Primeval Engines just passed by below the bridge where the Kamen Riders and Aizawa fought the Neo Faust forces.

"Jumping grandma on a stick! What is that?!", Aizawa exclaimed when he looked on the side of the bridge where the locomotive Engines passed by.

And by judging on the dinosaur motif of the train, Reiji is more or less appalled by how it looked, "A T-Rex, triceratops, and a mastodon? Mammoth? Whatever.", then his mood lets out an exaggerated exclamation, "A dinosaur train? What is this, Jurassic Park?!"

Within moments, the rest of the SOLGU operatives and Katsuragi showed up out of nowhere. Goro and his team discovered the sudden appearance of the prehistoric locomotive after information from Engine Machalcon. Katsuragi followed them because he also traced the source of another earthquake and simultaneous wormhole opening from where Faust's hideout used to be.

"What was that just now?!", said Goro upon rendezvous with Reiji and Aizawa.

"A giant locomotive?", asked Taki.

"And they look like dinosaurs?!", Natsu added.

Within moments, the three Gaiark Pollution Ministers showed up out of nowhere. Due to the fact that the Gaiark Trio themselves used to have a bitter history with the Go-Ongers and their Engine partners. They, as well as Machalcon know the three Engines.

"Those are the Primal Engines, ojaru. These three are themed after dinosaurs.", Kegalesia said.

"And who are you clowns?", Gentoku asks the trio.

However, Machalcon then brought up the identities of the Ancient Engines to the Riders. "That mammoth steam engine in front is uncle **Kishamoth**. Right behind him are **T-Line** and **K-Line**."

The locomotive Engines have somehow headed north to an unknown destination.

"Where do you think those prehistoric locomotives are heading now?", asked Goro.

" _It's more likely they're trying to find those responsible for invading the Machine World._ ", Machalcon replied. " _It looks like they're headed for the same destination where my mom and dad are._ "

It seems that the Ancient Engines won't forgive the humans that invaded the Machine World - that is **Foundation X**. The same evil organization who abducted Speedor and BearRV, along with the other Engines partnered by the main five Go-Ongers.

"If Foundation X had kidnapped most of the Go-Ongers' Engine partners. What happened to the Go-On Wings' partners?", asked Anzu.

" _I dunno. They're probably in the other Human World with their partners._ ", said Machalcon.

That said, only Toripter, Jetras, and Jumbo-whale are the only remaining Engines in the Human World. Hiroto and Miu are not fully aware of the invasion of the Machine World by Foundation X.

Also, according to Machalcon, Kishamoth has a peaceful nature, and tries not to be rough. He easily trusts both the humans and the other Engines. It would be possible to help the Ancient Engines search for the other Engines and Foundation X.

"I think we should convince those dinosaur trains too. So, we can help Machalcon-san find his parents.", Goro assures that he will think about convincing the Primeval Engines to help them find the other missing Engines.

However, Machalcon reminded Goro that the Engines in the Human World have their limits. The Engines will only have 10 minutes around the Human World before they are forced to remove their Souls from their Engine Casts. Since the Ancient Engines will continue searching around the Human World for too long, they will face the risk of fatal rusting.

"You can't be serious... Wonder where will those three trains will end up should they cast off their Souls from their Engine Casts?", Anzu clarified.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ancient Engines are at their limit. Per the standards of the Engines' 10 minute time limit. Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line set their destination to Hokuto to find a safe place to disengage their Engine Souls from their Engine Casts. The perfect location where they make a stop is within a familiar farmland, belonging to the Sawataris.

Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line disengaged their Souls from their Casts, and shrunk into their usual toy-sized Engine Cast modes, all while waiting for a human to put on their Souls back at a given opportunity.

* * *

Back in the outside of the abandoned Faust laboratory, the SOLGU operatives begin to wonder where will the Ancient Engines end up the moment they disengage their Engine Souls and Cast, respectively. Both Katsuragi and Goro are alarmed by possibilities of Neo Faust attempting to take them for their evil purposes.

"Another problem concerning those Engines the moment their Souls and Cast are separated, Neo Faust will most likely planning to go after it.", Katsuragi insinuated. "Don't get me wrong, assumptions will most likely become true in hindsight if you openly predict the possibilities. If I were you, you shouldn't be playing with those kinds of toys."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Anzu is appalled for Katsuragi just being too conceited for his own good, unlike Sento. "Are you going to let Neo Faust try to get their hands on those Engines?!"

Katsuragi doesn't reply and walked away as if he couldn't care less about what's going on, especially concerning the Primal Engines. Even Gentoku expressed disappointment by this either, despite he couldn't bear himself to face the man he once trusted to create the Rider System.

"He's too smug, nari...", said Yogostein.

(" _Ever since he has learned the result of his creation being used as a weapon of war. It seems Katsuragi no longer cared about anything now..._ "), Goro muttered to himself, commenting Takumi's currently apathetic personality was the effect of the aftermath of the war. "Let's just ignore him. The guy must be having problems of his own."

"And, yet you're ignoring Katsuragi too. I thought you and Sento were supposed to be friends?!", even Banjou chews out on Goro.

Goro replied insistently, "Sento _is_ my friend. But, with Katsuragi around... He's not the man that I knew and looked up to. But, I made a promise to myself that I will bring Sento back."

Goro admits that he is having a hard time getting along with Katsuragi, even if his personality and level of intellect is similar to Sento. Deep down, Goro truly understands what Katsuragi feels right now: ever since that Evolto is dead, Katsuragi is beginning to think to himself with a question: "Has the Rider System served its purpose?"

"Banjou, has life been good to you lately? Or rather...", Anzu even read Banjou's thoughts. "Back then after Pandora's Box is destroyed and Evolto dead, you've been desperate trying to find a purpose in life."

"How did you ever know that?"

"Anzu knows how to read deep into your thoughts.", Goro said.

As Anzu pointed out, Banjou has been desperate what to do with his life after he lost his ability to transform when Evolto is killed for the past two months. Goro is insinuating that Katsuragi is feeling the same way - the Rider System did fulfill its goal to defeat Evolto, now that Evolto is erased from existence; Katsuragi is still uncertain on what he is going to do with the Rider System.

In a sense, Katsuragi was almost just like Goro before the latter chose to become a Kamen Rider. The only main difference is that, Katsuragi's invention already accomplished its intended goal.

"So, your implying that Katsuragi's currently apathetic attitude is the reason why he's uncertain on what to do with the Rider System right now?", Gentoku asked.

"More likely. And, the last time we stumble into our giant Formula 1 friend right here... Katsuragi saw his father. As if the guy was seeing a ghost or something...", Goro then brought up that Takumi's father, Katsuragi Shinobu is implied to be alive, and the last time they saw "Katsuragi Shinobu" was during the time the SOLGU operatives first encountered Machalcon.

"Katsuragi Shinobu... But I thought he committed suicide...", asked Anzu.

There are more questions in mind that have been on Takumi lately - other than the purpose of the Rider System in question and his father being implied to be alive.

The SOLGU operatives, Gentoku, and Banjou walked away; leaving the three Gaiark Pollution Ministers completely puzzled.

"Hey, where are you guys going, ojaru?", asked Kegalesia.

"That's none of your concern.", Goro replied dismissively.

"That was harsh, zoyo…", even Kitaneidas is no stranger to humans with harsh personalities.

The Pollution Ministers should be very careful not to be involved in situations that they are not fitted to accustom themselves to.

* * *

Back in Hokuto, at the Sawatari farmlands.

The farmlands began to recover following the destruction of the Skywall. Since then, the crops began to grow healthy, and the soil is now stable. Back then, due to the contamination of the soil as the result of the Nebula Gas within the Skywall, growth of crops seems to be dwindling at that time.

Ever since the war ended and the Skywall destroyed, the farmlands continue to function well. The farmers began to work hard in hopes of making a difference to the unified Japan.

While it seems to be a pretty normal day for the Sawatari farmers, the owner, Kazumi stumbles to something in the middle of plowing soils.

He stumbles into a crimson mammoth-like locomotive toy nearby, along with a memory card that has written "10" on it. Which happens to be Engine Kishamoth's Engine Cast and Soul, respectively.

"What's a mammoth train toy doing here?", Kazumi muttered to himself. "And this… This looks pretty familiar."

"Boss, we found something here!", said one of the farmers.

Kazumi then caught up with his workers, as they too stumbled two dinosaur-themed toy trains and two memory cards emblazoned with "11" and "12". Both of which happen to be T-Line and K-Line's Engine Souls and Cast, respectively.

"Hey boss, should we put these things into these toys?", asked the farmer who stumbled T-Line and K-Line's Cast and Souls.

Kazumi replies, "Don't even think about it! Who knows what these things might be and could destroy the farm. I know a guy who can handle this problem, so give those other toys to me."

Kazumi is smart enough to decide not to put the Souls into the Ancient Engines' respective casts, and for that matter chose to call the Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit, also known as SOLGU, which is led by Goro.

* * *

The next day…

At the SOLGU underground headquarters at the basement of ZETA Technology Industries' main office building, Prime Minister Suzumura then came to clarify about the Primal Engines' presence.

"First a giant Formula 1 race car, now a dinosaur locomotive? This is just way out of control…", Suzumura expressed his dismay with the unexpected presence of Engines. "Don't get me wrong, but aren't they aware that they are being sought after by Neo Faust as well?"

Goro elaborated, "Machalcon-san said that his parents were kidnapped by Foundation X. Those dinosaur trains are after the guys responsible for invading their home dimension. And the Engines have a time limit when they are in the human world; they need to force out of their giant size by disengaging memory card-like trinkets out of their bodies to shrink into the size of a toy car. However, in that situation, they will face the risk of being captured by Neo Faust."

"Can you pinpoint their current whereabouts?", the Prime Minister asked.

"Unfortunately, we have not tracked them yet."

Goro stated that they haven't yet tracked the Primeval Engines as of now due to the fact that they could not trace their signals in the radar. Unless if they ever to cause high-velocity tremors much like how Machalcon did.

Within moments, Anzu approaches her brother.

"Goro, we got Kazumin on the phone!", Anzu ran towards her brother as she passes her Build Phone to him. "I'll put him on speakerphone."

Anzu turned the speakerphone on so the team might be informed. Goro then took the phone and talked with Kazumi.

" _Hey, Goro-chan. Long time no see!_ ", Kazumi spoke. " _You've been busy working as a peacekeeper, I suppose. Don't need to ask why I called, it's about these dinosaur toy trains we stumbled in the farm along with these strange memory cards that can be slotted inside of them._ "

To the surprise of the entire team, it seems that Kazumi and his farmers stumbled onto the Ancient Engines' Cast and Souls. And even better the fact that the Sawatari farmers did come across Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line's respective Engine Cast and Souls, it was a smart decision by Kazumi to let Goro and his guys work it out.

"Kazumin, those toy trains aren't ordinary toys. Remember those brother-sister duo, with the "sister" one who resembles Anzu? They happen to possess those so-called Engines.", Goro elaborated. "Their bodies are called **Engine Casts** , while the memory card trinkets are called **Souls**. Do not put the Souls into their Casts yet, since these guys have a mind of their own. We need to communicate with them first, since we too got a Formula 1 car of a friend on our side too."

" _Okay, I got the gist of it. Come to the farm and I'll be waiting._ ", said Kazumi as the call ends.

"The farmer has stumbled into the precious cargo.", Goro then told Suzumura that Kazumi has currently safeguarded the Primal Engines' Cast and Souls. "And, we're going to retrieve the package before Neo Faust shows up."

"Exactly, who knows of certain if those mechanical creatures might be used for evil. Make sure they do not cause any harm in the cities.", Suzumura nodded before taking his leave.

The party respond in unison, " **Yes, sir!** "

Goro and his party later left the HQ and headed for the Sawatari Farmlands.

* * *

 **10: 29 am, Sawatari Farmlands, Hokuto**

Later that morning, Goro and his gang arrived on Kazumi's farm, where Kazumi himself is waiting for the team to show up.

"Yo!", Kazumi waved his hands upon approaching Goro and his party. "You are sure pretty busy yourselves the fact that you are peacekeepers now!"

Kazumi greets Goro and the gang, and is surprised that how did a notorious vigilante spree killer like Aizawa Shinya ended up with them. Goro responded that the new Prime Minister, who is an old acquaintance to Aizawa recommended the latter into his squad in hopes the vigilante man could at least change his ways.

"How did a serial killer ended up with you guys?", asked Kazumi.

"It's best you don't need to ask, or you might regret it.", Aizawa replied, complete with a creepy and yet frightening aura under his calm and civil exterior.

"Aizawa-san is...He has a sense of justice for a vigilante man. He's also a fully-functional sociopath. There's one reason why you should avoid pissing the guy off.", Goro warns Kazumi that despite Aizawa's sense of justice, he's not a nice person to begin with.

Either way, Kazumi decided not to tick the vigilante man off, and then starts cut to the chase as he hands over the Engine Casts of Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line along with their respective Engine Souls.

Goro opened a compartment under Kishamoth's front wheels where its Engine Soul can be fitted in. Then, both T-Line and K-Line's slots where their respective Engine Souls can be installed are located on its back. The Engine Souls are now inserted on the casts. And by doing so, the Ancient Engines grow into giant size right in front of the SOLGU operatives and Kazumi.

"I was right...!", exclaimed Kazumi the moment he stumbled on the ground with his bottom. "Those aren't ordinary toys after all!"

" _ **Paaaoooooohhhh~!**_ ", Kishamoth growled.

" _ **Gaaaaaooohhhh~!**_ ", T-Line roared.

" _ **Gyaaaaoooooh~!**_ ", followed by K-Line.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Before I forget, if Banjou losing his powers near the end of Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 with Evolto's death via destruction of Pandora's Box was reminiscent to how Ichigo lost his Soul Reaper powers after he defeated Aizen using Final Getsuga Tensho. Him regaining his ability to become a Rider again in the previous chapter is reminiscent to how Ichigo regained his powers with the help of Rukia and the other Soul Reapers.

Since Machalcon knows Sosuke very well as much as his dad, Speedor. He too is close with the Ancient Engines, and even referred Kishamoth as "uncle".

My thoughts with Build's latest episode comes in two sides: one we see Evolto throwing a hissy fit the moment Sento beats him the second time with Genius Form. And two, Katsuragi's dad is indeed alive and working with Evolto. Meaning, that Katsuragi's dad may have a part with the events of the series. Also, the concept of the Best Matches in my opinion is very _complex_. It also doesn't help that Evolto is looking into Soichi's brain for the things he liked on Earth so Soichi listed things that he remembered from when he was raising Misora. When he wanted to know things that could destroy the things he listed as likes, they started off as destructive things until he came with nonsensical answers like erasers and comics so that he could in some way protect these things that Misora liked. Lastly, the whole thing Evolto's experience with human emotions brings to mind _Kamen Rider Drive's_ Chase and _Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger's_ Naga Ray. Unlike Chase and Naga, since they gain their powers as a result of an enemy manipulating their emotions; Evolto is a self-functioning case. And lastly a question for those anticipating for Build's episode for next week, who is the second Build?

And since Katsuragi's dad did appeared in chapter 5, his role in the story and connection to Neo Faust will be explored later on once the Go-Ongers are brought on to Build's world.

The fact that Aizawa is a vigilante serial killer, this chapter reveals that he is a diagnosed sociopath, in a more realistic example. To be frank, I have a thing for writing characters (anti-heroes in particular) and make them into heroic sociopaths. Before Aizawa, Goro himself has moments where he couldn't care less of the enemies he kills - such as an evil teddy bear and the older Washio brother, Fu. As of now, Goro seems to be more restrained and subdued, but he can fly into a sadistic rage if ever his loved ones are threatened. The reason why Aizawa got sent to Goro's gang is to curb down his murderous tendencies. Keep in mind a sociopath like Aizawa is incapable of feeling any remorse for the victims he kills, all the while Goro and the rest of the team are the functioning moral compasses to keep him in check.


	9. Lap 009: Test of Trust

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 00** **9** **:** **Test of Trust** [信頼のテスト/ _Shinrai no Tesuto_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contain scenes of blood, bloodshed, and body dismemberment. Viewer discretion is advised! _  
_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Goro**_ _ **:**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan. However, everything changed when an organization known as Neo Faust made its presence known._ _Goro and his team encountered a trio of giant dinosaur trains who happen to be Engines themselves and are linked to the Go-Ongers_ _._ _However, these mechanical creatures only have a 10 minute time limit before they are forced to disengage the Engine Souls from their bodies, which is called Engine Casts by the Go-Ongers and their partners. We were fortunate enough to learn that the three dinosaur trains in their deformed states were discovered by a farmer named Sawatari Kazumi, aka Kamen Rider Grease._

 _ **Kazumi**_ _ **:**_ _By the way, Goro-chan. Where_ _'s the action? It's been already two months I have missed all the fun._

 _ **Goro:**_ _You'll be back in action again, since this first act is just the beginning of what's happening from the start._

 _ **Kazumi:**_ _I hope to come back on the spotlight again while the others make a return. Life in the farm is as always, busy you know. Unlike you doing all the peacekeeper thing with your guys._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Just relax, man. The story won't be awesome unless we bring the whole band back together. Let's just enjoy the rest of episode 9 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **Kazumi:**_ _One more thing, give my regards to Mii-tan if you visit the cafe, please!_

 _ **Goro:**_ _*sigh* Whatever._

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

Goro opened a compartment under Kishamoth's front wheels where its Engine Soul can be fitted in. Then, both T-Line and K-Line's slots where their respective Engine Souls can be installed are located on its back. The Engine Souls are now inserted on the casts. And by doing so, the Ancient Engines grow into giant size right in front of the SOLGU operatives and Kazumi.

"I was right...!", exclaimed Kazumi the moment he stumbled on the ground with his bottom. "Those aren't ordinary toys after all!"

" _ **Paaaoooooohhhh~!**_ ", Kishamoth growled.

" _ **Gaaaaaooohhhh~!**_ ", T-Line roared.

" _ **Gyaaaaoooooh~!**_ ", followed by K-Line.

The SOLGU operators and Kazumi are stunned at the sight of the three Primal Engines now in their true, gigantic form. Moreover, unlike the Engines partnered with the Go-Ongers, the dinosaur locomotive trio of Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line only growl instead of human speech. Only that their pilot (Sosuke) is able to understand them. On the other hand, Machalcon, is also capable of understanding their speech.

" _ **Barii Barii! Long time no see, uncle Kishamoth!**_ ", the giant Formula 1 Engine interacted with Kishamoth.

"Wait, the giant car can speak dinosaur?!", Natsu asked with the expression of disbelief evident in her face.

"Quiet, Natsu.", Taki replied dismissively.

Machalcon and the three Primal Engines talked, all while he translates the dinosaur locomotives' speech to Goro.

" _ **Hey, uncle Kishamoth says that he and the other two are after the guys who took my mom and dad.**_ ", said Machalcon. " _ **For that matter, he's willing to ask somebody to pilot him and find the Go-Ongers.**_ "

"Wait, they're saying that you want us also to bring the Go-Ongers here to find their Engine partners?", asked Goro. "We still don't have the technology to travel between the other parallel dimension."

Even though that the Ancient Engines and Machalcon are asking Goro to bring the Go-Ongers to Build's world to find their abducted partners, the SOLGU lacks the technology to create a gateway between the two Human Worlds - the prime universe where the main Kamen Riders and various Super Sentai teams reside and Build's world.

"If you want to find your parents, then we'll help you find the Go-Ongers.", Katsuragi made his presence known to Goro's party and Kazumi.

"Katsuragi of all people. Why in God's name are you doing here?! I thought you couldn't care less about-", Goro then turned his attention the moment Katsuragi showed up.

Takumi continued, "I have my own reasons, too. First, to find out if my dad is still alive. Two, Neo Faust is considered too dangerous to ignore. And lastly, I remembered something what you said after our first meeting..."

" _As for you, there is still a future for the Rider System; in which must be used to protect humanity."_

Katsuragi recalled the very words Goro said to him after their first meeting, it was right after his memories were restored, while the other person he was once remained hibernating.

"If the person when I lost my memories dedicated himself in using the Rider System to protect others, that's the reason that I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!", even though Sento's memories are still in a hibernating state, Katsuragi then decided to carry on Sento's dedication in his place.

Katsuragi made it clear he's going to start all over again. For Goro, despite of his assurance of Sento's memories possibly returning in the future, is happy to see the scientist to find his purpose in life. Like what Goro said, the Rider System may have fulfilled its purpose of defeating Evolto, it still has long ways to go. Sento dedicated himself using the Rider System in protecting the people of Touto, Goro shared the same mindset as Sento did. Now that Katsuragi's memories and personality the only thing taking over Sento's appearance, Goro is the only one that channels Sento's personality as if he acts as a mirror to Katsuragi, an important reminder to the latter of what he is.

" _ **Hey, uncle Kishamoth has a proposal before planning to help you guys bring the other Go-Ongers.**_ ", Machalcon intervened.

"Then, what's his offer?", asked Anzu.

" _ **Paooohhhh~!**_ ", Kishamoth blew his horn.

" _ **He says he's challenging you guys to chase him on the mountains.**_ ", said Machalcon.

While Kishamoth is trustworthy to humans the moment he's accepting those who would partner him, much like the red Go-Onger who piloted him, the Primal Engine decide to test Goro's worthiness, along with his companions.

"That really doesn't seem to comprehend beyond the laws of science...", Katsuragi admits he is confused with the language of the Ancient Engines.

"Fine then, if those three prehistoric locomotives wants a game of hot pursuit. Then, I wouldn't hesitate to accept an offer that I could never refuse.", the usually overconfident Goro accepts the Ancient Engines' proposal before they could accept human allies.

Taki, however is aghast with this idea, since chasing them in the mountains can be very dangerous.

"Goro, this is insanity! Chasing that trio of gigantic machines into the mountains can be very dangerous. Think about this very carefully, lest you die in a gruesome accident.", the ninja said.

"I have been into those ever since I started my days as a street racer. "Danger" and "Insanity" are my favorite words in my vocabulary and I love mixing them both!", Goro reveals that he has experienced so many dangerous stunts in his life from street racing and his first try in chasing a trio of prehistory train engines on the mountains.

"It was his time in the street racing circuit he overcame the trauma of the car accident that killed our parents.", Anzu elaborated. "Since then, Goro is a fearless adrenaline junkie."

That being said, Goro and his party willingly accepted Kishamoth's test of trust. Katsuragi decided to involve himself into this for the matter.

* * *

Meanwhile at nascita...

The freelance reporter, **Takigawa Sawa** visited nascita. Only to find Banjou and Misora the only people inside, whereas Katsuragi went off somewhere else.

Sawa brought up about a giant locomotive sighted somewhere where the Seito-Hokuto border where the Skywall used to be.

"You mean that dinosaur train that we saw under the bridge where Faust's old hideout used to be?!", Banjou recalled the last time he saw the three Ancient Engines. "That Izumi guy said that those three connected to those two siblings where the younger sister resembled his older sister."

"Where's Sento-kun... Er, I mean, Katsuragi-san?", Sawa asked.

"It's more likely he's going after the dinosaur trains either. He said that he's not going to sit around here and do nothing.", Misora replied. "Ever since now that Evolto is defeated, he's been desperate to find something in his life."

It's made clear after his memories are restored, Katsuragi felt like he's in a state of being desperate in looking for a purpose in life. Much like how Banjou was after he lost his ability to transform after Evolto is erased from existence through the destruction of Pandora's Box. For Banjou, the musclehead spent most of the time wandering across Touto and even visited his girlfriend's grave to find answers, that's until Gentoku and Goro managed to found a solution.

As for Katsuragi, he did recalled what Goro said after they first met. Goro once said that, the Rider System may have achieved its objective in defeating Evolto, but that doesn't mean it's no longer needed. Goro did bring up when Katsuragi was still the amnesiac Sento, the latter poured his heart out in using the Rider System to protect others. While Sento's memories are yet to return in the future, Goro himself acts as a mirror to Katsuragi, representing that Goro has been carrying on Sento's wishes to use the Rider System to protect others.

"Maybe the last time Katsuragi talked with Izumi-san might be the reason why he's likely going to start over again...", Sawa insinuated. "So, why is Katsuragi after the dinosaur trains with Izumi-san and his team?"

"If in case you haven't heard of Neo Faust, they are most likely after those dinosaur trains.", Misora even elaborated what Banjou mentioned earlier...

* * *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mawatte, Mawatte, Mawatte, Mawaa...**_ _(Spinning, Spin, Spin, Spii...)" OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann*_ )

Meanwhile at Mount Minami, a mountain located at the far end beyond the waterfall cave in southern Touto. Katsuragi and the Izumi siblings take their respective Rider Machines (the Ride Winger for Goro, and Machine Builder for Anzu and Katsuragi) as they head to the eastern side of the mountain where it leads to an entrance inside to the caverns.

Along the way, the three prepare to transform.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start up!**_ * / * _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the three shouted as they activate their belt's transformation sequence.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashiii!**_ * / * _ **RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraahhh~!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ tightly pulls the throttle to full as he drove the Ride Winger at its top speed, all the while on other side of the rails connecting to Mount Minami, the Primal Engines already mobilizing, waiting for their new human allies to catch them.

Watching the three Riders in the air is the other SOLGU operatives via an attack helicopter (Taki, Natsu, and Reiji), with Aizawa piloting the chopper itself. It's also revealed in addition to his experience in the military, Aizawa himself is a masterful helicopter pilot.

" _We'll keep an eye on those prehistoric trains in the sky. You guys head on to the eastern side of Mount Minami through the cavern entrance._ ", Aizawa radios the Riders.

"Roger that, Aizawa-san. We're Oscar Mike.", Goro replied as Anzu and Katsuragi catch up.

Once inside, the caverns, the Riders put their lights on to navigate through the pitch-black darkness of Mount Minami's caves as they trek their way into the third floor of the cave to reach for the rocky cliffs and outcrops where Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line will pass by.

"Why did we have to go inside a mountain's tunnels?", asked Build.

"All we are going to do is follow the fucking train!", Anzu replied. "That's the end of that."

As the three Kamen Riders drove their bikes, the way into the third floor of the mountain's cavern is similar to driving on a way to a rooftop parking lot. Making way into the third floor of the mountain, G7 Icarus XYZ, Type-S, and Build took the northeastern terminus where the exit is located.

Once outside, the Riders raced on the rocky cliffs of Mount Minami, heading north, they see the Ancient Engines and the chopper going into the that direction. Katsuragi and the Izumi siblings continue to ride their way between the bridges and cliffs.

"Get ready to jump on top of the train. And be fast about it!", said Goro as he floors his Ride Winger.

The three Kamen Riders gripped the throttle of their bikes aggressively as they prepare to jump into K-Line. Goro goes first he drove into the elevated path on the right side of the mountain, while the Ancient Engines are advancing from the tracks on the other side. Anzu and Katsuragi followed after.

Goro successfully lands on top of K-Line, then he proceeds to drive the Ride Winger across T-Line, and eventually reaching on top of Kishamoth. G7 Icarus XYZ dismounts himself from the Ride Winger, as the bike itself has an auto-driving feature, allowing the motorcycle to return back to the HQ.

"How do you like that?", Goro even proves to the Ancient Engines he pulls dangerous stuff like driving a dirt bike on a mountain to jump on top of a gigantic train in the most stylish fashion.

" _Seriously, boss. Now that's badass._ ", Aizawa comments from the helicopter.

" _I never seen a feat like that. To think you able to overcome such fear of dangers._ ", Taki added.

Moments later, Build and G7 Type-S managed to catch up.

As the train continued to travel around the mountains, it seems that the next stage becomes an all-out free for all.

" _Boss, we got company!_ ", Aizawa alarms the Riders of the presence of Neo Faust.

While the Riders are still on top of Engine Kishamoth, Neo Faust's squad of Kaisers and Guardians appeared from out of nowhere. It seems that the Alpha and Beta Kaisers piloted Guardians and Hard Guardians in their Union State.

"Sorry, no free rides.", Katsuragi then takes out the Full Full RabbitTank bottle and the Hazard Trigger to Max Hazard mode.

* _ **Max Hazard On! Rabbit and Rabbit! Build Up!**_ *

* _ **Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!**_ *

After Build turns the crank on his Build Driver, he transforms into RabbitTank Hazard Form, followed by the pieces of RabbitRabbit Form's armor combining with Build, completing the suit up into RabbitRabbit Form.

* _ **Overflow! Kurenai no Speedy Jumper!**_ _(Crimson Speedy Jumper!)_ _ **RabbitRabbit! Yabeii!**_ _(Oh, no!)_ _ **Hayeii!**_ _(Too fast!)_ *

"Hey, can you even handle Build's advanced forms?", Goro asked the moment Katsuragi transforms into RabbitRabbit, as only Sento is able to master the said form.

"I adjusted the bottle to fit my skills.", Build replied.

That being said, the three Kamen Riders defend the Ancient Engines as they engage Neo Faust's squad of Kaisers and Guardians. G7 Icarus XYZ uses the Kaizoku Hassyar, and charges the weapon's firepower to the fourth tier.

* _ **Kakueki Densha~!**_ _(All-Station Train~!)_ _ **Kyuukou Densha~!**_ _(Express Train~!)_ _ **Kaisoku Densha~!**_ _(Rapid-Service Train~!)_ _ **Kaizoku Densha!**_ _(Pirate Train!)_ *

"Chew on this!", G7 Icarus XYZ releases the Build Arrow of the Kaizoku Hassyar.

* _ **Hassha!**_ _(Fire!)_ *

A green and azure energy projection taking form of a _shinkansen_ (bullet train) is launched from the Kaizoku Hassyar ramming a number of enemies like a missile.

On Anzu's side, the older Izumi siblings prepares to take her skills to a whole new level. Still intact even after haven't used for the past two months, G7 Type-S takes out the silver Go-On Wings Full Bottle that she received from the Sutou siblings.

"Miu-san, I'm borrowing your powers.", Anzu muttered before she puts on the Go-On Wings bottle into her Sclash Driver.

* _ **Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai**_ _(Uncrushed)_ _ **,**_ _ **Charge Crush!**_ *

The Go-On Wings' signature melee weapon, the **Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger** is summoned as G7 Type-S grabs the weapon with her right hand, while wielding the Twin Breaker on her left hand. Anzu turns the Rocket Dagger's switch on to activate it, she double-wields the weapon along with the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode.

The Rocket Dagger's #3 switch is then flipped...

* _ **Mission Three!**_ *

...and by doing so, G7 Type-S uses the Lightning Dagger attack, a jolt of electricity is shot from the tip of the dagger, it's similar to the Steam Blade's Elec Steam when not combined with the Transteam Gun or Nebula Steam Gun. The second wave of enemies are electrocuted in the most gruesome fashion.

"You hunks of junks should be ready for a big surprise!", G7 Type-S bantered as she flipped all of the Rocket Dagger's switches and loaded the Spider Full Bottle and Spider Sclashjelly into the Twin Breaker while it is still in Beam Mode.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ * / * _ **Single! Twin!**_ *

The Rocket Dagger's hilt lies a booster that ignites that will allow the wielder to fly, G7 Type-S flew into the air and fired the Twin Breaker.

* _ **Twin Finish!**_ *

A pink ball of energy is fired from the Twin Breaker's barrels, the energy ball turns into an electrified pink spiderweb, which networks out to multiple webs on nearby enemies on contact, stunning them. G7 Type-S then slashes a number of Omega Bikaisers and Hard Guardians trapped on the webs while using the Rocket Dagger in its Full Power.

Build RabbitRabbit Form deals with the last remaining Omega Bikaisers, he loads the Full Full RabbitTank bottle into the Full Bottle Buster.

* _ **FullFull Match desu!**_ _(It's a FullFull Match!)_ *

Build runs at the enemy at high speeds, and delivers a circular slash with the blade covered in red energy, destroying the remaining enemies in the process.

* _ **FullFull Match Break!**_ *

"I think that's the last of them.", Katsuragi assured that all enemies are neutralized, but he spoke too soon when more Omega Bikaisers suddenly jumped into the train from the rocky cliff above.

* * *

Meanwhile at the helicopter, Taki puts on her demon mask as she and Natsu dive into the giant locomotive to assist the three Kamen Riders protecting Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line. The two ninjas make a safe landing as they assist them.

"Hey, Taki. I think it's the perfect time you try out your new toys while facing a number of enemies!", said Goro while having his hands full with another Kaiser.

Taki took out a pair sickle-bladed katars called **Gurren** and **Lagann**. According to Goro, these two weapons forged by Taki are named after the anime mecha he watched in his adolescent days. These katars have two modes - the default Katar Mode and Blade Boomerang Mode, where the weapon has a special guiding system that allows it to move like a guided missile.

The ninja proceeds to make use of her two new auxiliary weapons, making short work the Omega Bikaisers. Gurren and Lagann's blades are forged with a special industrial steel and it is incorporated with ZETA Tech's cutting edge laser technology. This is the first time Taki makes use of laser-charged blades that will allow her to penetrate through even the densest of armor, and instantly dismember an enemy to a bloody half.

Also, Gurren and Lagann also act as defensive drones in the event Taki is in a pinch. The two blades can be used as defense as they will defend her in turn.

* _ **Funky Finish!**_ *

One of the Omega Bikaisers fire its Nebula Steam Gun at Taki. The kunoichi managed to react quickly and used a defensive ninpo in conjunction with Gurren and Lagann.

Taki then invokes a ninja art with the Katars. " **Fu-Ma Rasen Ninpo:** (Wind Demon Spiral Ninja Arts) **Rasen no Mai!** (Spiral Dance!)", which causes Gurren and Lagann spin in front of Taki which creates a barrier that protects her.

Afterwards, Taki has her two weapons change their modes from Katar to Blade Boomerang Mode, which causes Gurren and Lagann to operate autonomously like drones while following Taki's commands.

While the two blades are still floating, Taki prepares to use them to offensive.

"Focus...and release! **Spiral Edge!** ", Taki calls out the command, and Gurren and Lagann are fired at multiple enemies like boomerangs, surround all targets and slashing them.

The two blades move faster than the eye can see, not even the enemies or even the G7 Riders and Build cannot see where the blades are heading as if they are invisible to their sensors too.

Gurren and Lagann returned back to its owner afterwards. However, the enemies didn't seem to be affected by the attack.

"Stand down.", Taki muttered.

After 5.6 seconds, one of the Omega Bikaisers get bisected in half, causing blood to spew. And more of the enemies get sliced into pieces in a fraction of a second, dismembered body parts littered on top of Kishamoth. Taki's attack using her newest weapons which is revealed that she and Goro created it together shows that evil has no place to hide as long as a ninja like her will stand in their way.

"Body parts are all over the place!", Anzu couldn't bear to watch over the pool of blood and dismembered body parts littering on the top of the train.

" _Now that's hardcore!_ ", Aizawa lets out a compliment.

" _The author is really no stranger to these kinds of graphic violence._ ", Reiji added, leaning on the fourth wall.

"The Mighty Kamina would be so proud...", said Goro.

After that, Goro moved on as he proceeded to enter Kishamoth's cockpit and pilot the mecha himself.

"Now departing, full speed ahead!", said Goro as he is in Kishamoth's controls. "Kishamoth-san, show me what you're made of! Engine Gattai!"

To the surprise of the others, Machalcon included, Goro is about to do something that only the one who piloted Kishamoth is able to do. In Goro's case, he plans to tame the Ancient Engines by transforming them into their combined form.

Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line disengaged and separated. Kishamoth transforms into what appears into the head and torso of its combined form, followed by T-Line and K-Line transforming into right and left legs, respectively. The three gigantic machines are combined, the end result is the Powerful King of Trains: **Kyoretsu-Oh**!

" _ **Barii Barii! That was amazing!**_ ", Machalcon was impressed. Goro's skills with giant robots is nothing compared to fighting Neo Faust's soldiers.

"So, this is when those three locomotives combined into a giant robot?", asked Katsuragi.

"Bad. Ass.", Aizawa is all the more thrilled at the sight of Kyoretsu-Oh.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The entire scene of this story involving the Izumi siblings in their respective Rider Machines (Ride Winger for Goro and Machine Builder for Anzu) chasing the Ancient Engines is reminiscent of the _Grand Theft Auto V_ mission "Derailed" as well as the infamous _GTA: San Andreas_ mission, "Wrong Side of the Tracks". Anzu paraphrases the infamous line said by Big Smoke when you get a game over in the said mission when Katsuragi asks for details.

I took note of Destonus' review of the previous chapter, since we are yet to return into the last time where Goro and his party first meet Sosuke, I thought of the idea that here in the story, Machalcon is capable of translating the Ancient Engines' speech pattern for Goro and company.

Mount Minami is named after Kotaro Minami, the protagonist of _Kamen Rider Black_ and _Kamen Rider Black RX_. While doubling an allusion to the latter series, Aizawa having experience with piloting helicopters brings to mind Kotaro's occupation during _RX_.

The Twin Finish used by Anzu through the Spider Full Bottle and Sclashjelly is reminiscent of the charged Lightning Web used by X in _Mega Man X4_.

Taki's two new blade boomerangs, **Gurren** and **Lagann** is an obvious homage to _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ aside from the name. The titular mecha happen to use the sunglasses on its face for boomerangs. And the reason why I had to give Taki new weapons named after the anime mecha leaves to my imagination what if who would win a fight between her and Kamina, Yoko, or even Simon of all people. My thoughts of Taki's appearance in Soulcalibur VI is basically her original timeline version combined with elements of every element of _Gurren Lagann_.


	10. Lap 010: Riders on the Storm!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 010: Riders on the Storm!** [嵐の中でライダー!/ _Arashi naka de Raidā!_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 **[Interlude]**

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _It's been already four months after the destruction of the Skywall, Pandora's Box, the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya, and the fall of the mysterious alien lifeform Evolto. Peace has been restored to the unified Japan. However, everything changed when an organization known as Neo Faust made its presence known. Kamen Rider Build, aka, Kiryu Sento, or rather...the person whose original memories restored, Katsuragi Takumi alongside SOLGU captain Izumi Goro and his team encountered a trio of giant dinosaur trains who happen to be Engines themselves and are linked to the Go-Ongers. We were able to earn the Ancient Engines' trust when we managed to catch them into the mountains, Goro was able to tame the giant machines by combining them into a giant robot. As a result, we were able to gain its trust._

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _Hey, why are you Kamen Riders hogging the spotlight? I thought we Go-Ongers are supposed to be the star of this story?!_

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _We're almost to the conclusion of the first act of the story on the point of view of us Kamen Riders. Since the second chapter up to this are recollection of the events before we got into your world._

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _I'm not used to this kind of prologues. But, I'm really excited to meet you Kamen Riders!_

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _Just be prepared for what's in stored for episode 10 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 **[Interlude Ends]**

* * *

After the G7 Riders and Build managed to fend off Neo Faust's forces who are attempting to take Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line for themselves, Goro managed to tame the three Ancient Engines by transforming them into their combined form: Kyoretsu-Oh.

That said, the Ancient Engines stayed with the SOLGU operatives until they return them to their original partner. According to Machalcon, most Engines have the ability to transport anybody in different separate dimensions as what the Engines themselves refer to them as **Braneworlds**.

After taming the Ancient Engines, Goro's team and Katsuragi in the forest listened to Machalcon's explanation of the so-called Braneworlds: composed of 11 dimensions - layered upon each other like the layers of a cake. The Engines and the Gaiark trio reside in the Machine World. Other worlds include the Samurai World, Junk World, and even Christmas World.

During Machalcon's mission to find his parents when Foundation X invaded the Machine World, the Human World he stumbled appears to be different than the dimension he knew. Due to the confusion upon witnessing a war-torn Japan following a civil war, and the debris coming from the remnants of the Skywall. That's where both Goro and Katsuragi deduce that the existence of two Human Worlds was the result that this world [Build's world] is separate from the mainstream universe.

" _ **Barii Barii! So that means, there are two Human Worlds. Which explains this world was torn by a war over an alien artifact?**_ ", asked Machalcon.

"Yeah. Even though the Skywall is destroyed along with Pandora's Box, Japan here is no longer the same as the ones in the other parallel world.", Goro replied.

Meaning, the Braneworlds now have **12** worlds instead of 11. Due to the fact that the Human World is divided into _two universes_ \- the prime universe where Build's predecessors (from W to Ex-Aid) and other Super Sentai teams reside and the universe where the Skywall once existed.

"That means, going to the other Human World is going to take a lot effort.", Goro added.

"That's why I came here to give you a hand, Goro.", Katsuragi intervened. "If I can recall, me along with a fellow scientist Mogami Kaisei created an interdimensional gateway machine called the Enigma to get a sample of Ex-Aid's powers. However, when I found out what Mogami was planning, I sabotaged his plans and left."

"And, two months back, Kaguya tampered on his machine and succeeded in merging the worlds. Eventually, I managed to destroy the machine with the help of other Riders in the other side and separated the worlds again.", Goro brought up the last time he saw the machine.

Katsuragi also planned to create a machine that allows him and Goro's team to travel back and forth between the two Human Worlds. However, it's going to take him two more months for it to complete. Though, he and Goro will bring out a lot of effort to complete the dimensional gateway device.

Also, Katsuragi is also faced with other situations that only concerned with his past – namely the rise of Neo Faust and his father being alive, and more importantly is Katsuragi Shinobu connected to Neo Faust as well? But for now, he decides to give Goro and his gang a hand in order to bring the Go-Ongers into their home world to find their missing partners.

"While I had to focus myself finding out how my father is still alive. But for now, I'm going to help you guys help find the Go-Ongers and reclaim their Engine partners.", Katsuragi reaffirmed his decision.

* * *

Two days later…

In a karaoke bar in Touto, Goro meets up with Gentoku. The latter is surprise when he learns that Katsuragi is starting over again, and he still has many plans for the Rider System. And what's even more surprising that he knows that Katsuragi Shinobu is rumored to be alive.

"If what Katsuragi saw was his father, one thing for certain that Katsuragi Shinobu faked his death in the day what is supposed to be his suicide.", Gentoku said. "And, the fact he was observing you and his son fighting Neo Faust's Kaisers, there are more chances that he's working with Neo Faust."

"How did you find out that Katsuragi's father is still alive?", asked Goro.

"Takigawa Sawa gained information from the wife of a ferry owner who owned a boat to smuggle people from Touto to Seito. From what she said, it's possible that Katsuragi Shinobu had left Touto in the event of his supposed "death". I'm certain that Katsuragi himself is already aware of it."

"Okay.", Goro ends the discussion before he seems to notice Gentoku's clothing; he looked like as if he's a travelling beggar. "You really need to get a new fashion statement, old man. You look like a junkie right now."

* * *

The following week, Katsuragi and Goro begin their development of their dimensional gateway machine that will allow Katsuragi himself along with Goro's team to go back and forth between the two Human Worlds – the prime universe and Build's universe. As what Goro and Takumi have talked about, the completion of the machine will take about two months, and the SOLGU operatives are patient enough to await for it to be finished.

However, the two geniuses thought about building the machine to a different location as the SOLGU headquarters, despite being a base hidden under a office building. The machine has no room for it. Goro's idea is to use the abandoned airstrip in the eastern terminus of Touto called the **Yokosuka Meadows**. A month after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box, Goro bought the abandoned airstrip and since then he currently owns the airfield.

The development for the dimensional gateway machine is underway, which makes the airfield in the Yokosuka Meadows a more subtle location and a new base of operations for the SOLGU operatives. In addition, CEO Nakajima provided some assistance for Goro and Katsuragi, also providing the airstrip defenses equipped with stealth camouflage in order to keep intruders from entering the airfield.

* * *

Later that day...

While Banjou is out hiking into the woods again, this time Sawa and Misora go along with him. As Katsuragi went the abandoned airfield in eastern Touto to work on the new dimensional gateway that will allow anybody to go back-and-forth between the two parallel worlds. Along the way, they stumble into what appears to be a rabbit-like plush doll.

"Hey, this isn't a doll at all!", Misora looked at the rabbit-like object as if it looked just like a robot.

However, this rabbit-like robot opened its eyes. Meaning, it appears to be sentient at all.

" _ **Bom-bom. Where am I, bom-bom?**_ ", said the robotic hare.

"Gyaaahhhhghhh!", Banjou screamed and jumped onto Sawa's arms. "It- It- It talked?!"

"Get a grip, will you?", Sawa drops him on the ground.

" _ **Bom-bom, is this really the Human World?**_ ", this robotic creature is revealed to be none other than **BOMPER** , the Go-Ongers' robotic ally.

"Well...I know a somebody who can explain where you are now.", Sawa said and asks BOMPER to come with them.

Afterwards, BOMPER joined with the the three nascita occupants as they bring the robot to the cafe as only Katsuragi can explain what is this world.

* * *

That afternoon, Katsuragi arrived at the cafe from the airfield. He is surprised that the robotic creature Banjou and company encountered at the forest is revealed to be an ally to the Go-Ongers. Through Katsuragi's explanation, BOMPER did not realize that he's in the wrong Human World. Since the Human World is divided into two separate parallel worlds - the main Human World where the Go-Ongers and Build's Kamen Rider predecessors reside and the Human World where the Skywall existed, in short the world of Kamen Rider Build.

" _ **You mean this Human World is different than the other Human World where Sosuke and the others live?**_ ", asked BOMPER.

"Wait, who is this Sosuke you're talking about?", asked Banjou.

BOMPER mentions the name of Esumi Sosuke to the nascita crew. Sosuke is known as Go-On Red, the red hero and leader of the Go-Ongers. Sosuke is a hot-blooded individual to a fault, but his personality is, if anything, almost at the same level as Banjou of all people. The robot willingly offered the data and profiles of the Go-Ongers to Katsuragi in order to know about them.

"By the way, if you ended up here... That means, where you after the people who are responsible for attacking your home dimension?", asked Katsuragi.

BOMPER recollects the events of the invasion of the Machine World, " _ **Bom-bom, there were a group of humans who made it into the Machine World. They attacked the inhabitants, including the Engines. They were a group of scientists wearing in white and hold a briefcase with a letter "X" branded and kidnapped Speedor and the others. Also, they were also backed by a human called Katsuragi Shinobu.**_ "

To Takumi's shock, BOMPER also revealed that his father, Shinobu also had a part in the invasion of the Machine World led by Foundation X.

"My dad...is working with Foundation X? That's impossible...", Takumi could (barely) accept the half-truth at this moment.

If the last time Katsuragi saw his father during that encounter with Neo Faust was not a hallucination. It's more likely the confirmations that Katsuragi Shinobu is never dead to begin with. Made even worse when Shinobu is secretly backing Foundation X. But, the real question is, does Katsuragi Shinobu have any connection to both Foundation X _**and**_ Neo Faust? Or, does Foundation X have been backing Neo Faust from the shadows? And the rest, are vice versa.

Moments later, the Izumi siblings and Taki arrived at the cafe from the Yokosuka Meadows Airfield as the team set up their new base of operations.

Upon seeing BOMPER, it seems Anzu has a thing for something as cute as this robotic doll of a rabbit. "How...", Anzu approaches BOMPER and grabs him as if he's like a robot doll. "...cuuuute!"

"Bom? Hey, wait? Aren't you...", BOMPER nearly mistakes Anzu for Miu due to their similar appearance. "You look just like her."

"Eh, Miu-san?", Anzu paused.

When BOMPER explains that he along with the Ancient Engines were trying to head for the other Human World to pursue the humans responsible for invading the Machine World, that's when the mechanical lifeform realized that he along with Machalcon and the Ancient Engines ended up in Build's world, which explains their confusion upon seeing Japan being torn by war. Since this is the scars of the civil war is still intact.

Both Goro and Katsuragi reassure that they are going to help Machalcon and the Ancient Engines save Speedor and the others. But, to do so, they must find the Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings in the main Human World.

"We are going to save the other Engines from Foundation X.", said Katsuragi. "And we will also need the help of their human partners, the Go-Ongers."

" _ **Thank you, bom-bom...**_ ", the robotic lifeform is happy to see the determination of the denizens of Build's world.

* * *

Later at the ZETA Tech main offices' underground parking lot.

Goro brought his teammates into the parking lot where he introduces them their means of transportation to use while going into the other Human World.

"Wait, street tuner cars?", Anzu had a look of disbelief on her face at the sight of three custom cars - a blue 2006 **Subaru Impreza WRX STi** , a white **Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition** , and lastly, a green **Toyota Supra SZ-R**.

"We're going to surprise this Sosuke guy in a race.", Goro brings up from BOMPER that Esumi Sosuke is a race car driver. And, Sosuke's race in the other Human World will take place two months from now, and the dimensional gateway machine will be also completed at that time as well.

"No way! But, seriously, those are some sexy rides!", Aizawa also has a thing for tuner cars.

Goro owned these three cars during the time his days as a street racer. He began his career before working in ZETA Tech. The Supra is his first treasured car he drove. The reason he engaged in these dangerous activities was to overcome the trauma he experienced after the death of his parents in a car accident.

"One of us has to choose any of the three cars.", Goro asks Anzu and Aizawa to choose their car.

"The Evo's mine, you hear me!", Anzu decide to take the Evo IX since it also has blue and pink linear vinyls aside from its white base color.

"I'm in for the Supra.", Aizawa takes the Supra, the very car that Goro treasured.

"Don't scratch the Supra while you own it. In that case, I'm taking the WRX STi.", Goro now using the WRX STi reminds Aizawa to take good care of the car while he's driving it. "All of the cars' engines, brakes, transmission, tires, suspension, nitros are now enhanced and improved. So, you don't have to worry anything since they are now in their maxed shape."

It's also revealed that Goro has the cars' performances maxed to their full potential. That means, they won't have any problem escaping possible pursuers.

* * *

For the following two months have passed, the dimensional gateway is near its completion. However, it still needs major adjustments. And, the SOLGU operatives must head to the main Human World to find Sosuke. Katsuragi himself is also needed with Goro's team, however is unable to leave the machine. However, BOMPER comes to the two geniuses' aid and decided to finish the dimensional gateway in their place.

" _ **Bom-bom, let me help you finish that machine. Bom-bom!**_ ", the robotic lifeform spoke.

"No way, you can't be serious.", Goro replied.

" _ **The Ancient Engines will instead transport you guys to the other Human World. It's also possible for Engines to transport their partners into one world after another. You need to hurry and find Sosuke. Bom-bom!**_ "

" _ **Barii Barii! I'm coming too!**_ ", Machalcon added.

"If you say so.", Goro shrugged.

The SOLGU operatives boarded on their respective tuner cars - Goro and Taki took the WRX STi, Anzu and Natsu in the Evo IX, and Aizawa and Reiji inside the Supra.

Katsuragi took out the Ancient Engines' respective Casts and Souls."I'm going to pilot Kishamoth. I installed a transporter unit inside Kishamoth that will allow you guys to be teleported to Esumi Sosuke's location. Once I load their Souls in the Casts, you guys take K-Line's car."

Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Lines' Engine Souls are now then loaded into their respective Engine Casts, which leads them to assume into their gargantuan forms. K-Line opened a hatch on the left side along with a ramp to allow the SOLGU team's tuner cars to enter inside. Katsuragi, now inside Kisahmoth's cockpit, prepares set the course to the other Human World.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Omae no XXX de Ten wo Tsuke!**_ _(Thrust Through the Heavens With Your Spirit)" OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

"Next stop, the prime parallel world. Full speed ahead!", said the scientist whilst in Kishamoth's controls.

Machalcon leads the way, as the Ancient Engines depart from the Yokosuka Meadows Airfield through the ramp as the gargantuan train accelerated above ground and the rails below it are generating as well. Within moments, a wormhole opens in front of Machalcon, Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line enter in the hole. Afterwards, the wormhole is closed.

From the inside of T-Line's car, Katsuragi communicates with Goro and his team, " _Are you guys ready? Put the pedal to the medal once I activate the transporter system. You guys will be sent to Esumi Sosuke's location._ "

"Ready when you are!", Goro replied.

" _Teleportation sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ "

Moments later, the WRX STi, Evo IX, and Supra are surrounded by light and dimensional energy created by space-time continuum as they are now teleported into the main Human World.

And, we are brought back to everything where it all began...

* * *

 **Twin Ring Motegi Race Track, Motegi, Japan** (Go-Ongers' world, Prime Universe)

Before the beginning of the race, the Sutou siblings - Hiroto and Miu, are watching Sosuke's qualifying race.

The announcer begins to introduce Sosuke as his car enters the starting line...

" _Ladies and gentlemen...Here comes the legendary speed king himself, Esumi Sosuke in that GT-R GT 500!_ "

Just before the race starts, one of the spectators watching the race accidentally dropped his drink on the floor. The drop of the drink caused Miu to sense a disturbance from within the starting line.

"Ani! Something's not right...", said Miu as she asks her brother to look into the binoculars.

As Sosuke is about to wait for the signal before he is about to floor it. A wormhole just suddenly appeared from the race track! To the surprise of the Sutou siblings, Hiroto took his binoculars and turned right to the wormhole. What emerged from the wormhole are three street tuner-based cars, modified and customizable cars designed for street racing. The three cars composed a blue **Subaru Impreza WRX STi** (2006 model) with yellow vinyls, a white **Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition** with pink and blue body vinyls, and a green **Toyota Supra SZ-R** with white and red body vinyls.

Miu took the binoculars from her older brother and looked the three cars that appeared on the race track, all the while they are also right behind Sosuke. Surprisingly both the WRX STi and the Lancer are compatible for World Rally Car racing _and_ street racing; the Supra in the other hand, is both for street racing and the Super GT races.

"I don't see a WRX STi like that before.", Miu looked on the WRX STi. The three cars' windows tinting are incredibly darkened, Miu could not figure out the identities of the drivers due to the window tint's obscured and darkened color. However, she discovers a familiar sticker on the WRX STi's left mirror, a yellow sigil of Kamen Rider Build. "That symbol...It can't be."

From Sosuke's point of view, he had no idea who is behind the wheel of that WRX, Evo, and Supra. It seems he's itching to accept a challenge from three tuner cars.

The three tuner cars are anticipating for the start of the race. Goro then reminded Anzu and Aizawa to keep their windows closed. Even though the window tinting is dark enough to hide their identities behind the wheel, it's to make sure that Sosuke doesn't find out what's next.

" _Boss, is that the guy driving the GT-R we're lookin for?_ ", Aizawa's voice spoke through the comms installed on the three cars.

"Yup, he fits our description to a T, Aizawa-san.", Goro replied. "If I recalled correctly, his name is Esumi Sosuke-san. If the Sutou siblings had mentioned about him to us, he's the red-colored leader of the Go-Ongers."

" _So, where are the rest of their team?_ ", asked Anzu.

"Race now, ask questions later.", Goro said dismissively as he informs Anzu and Aizawa to get ready. "We're going to give the guy a challenge when it comes to racing."

" _Everyone, get ready…The race is about to begin!_ ", said Reiji from the Supra along with Aizawa.

After a count of three, the stop lights began to give the signal. Once the lights go green, Sosuke floors it, then, the WRX STi, Evo IX and Supra followed him. The cars began to run at high speed.

Back in the spectator's area, a petal of flower just suddenly fell above Miu's head. What it tells the two ESP siblings that something is not right…

"Ani, look!"

Along the way, a wormhole just suddenly opened, and emerging from it is a man driving a dirt bike. And said motorcycle happens to be the Machine Builder. And the one driving the bike is…

"Ani, isn't that…"

" **Kiryu Sento** …"

The man on the Machine Builder is of course, Kiryu Sento, better known as **Kamen Rider Build**. However, he is currently Katsuragi Takumi, the once and now reformed **Devil's Scientist** , whose memories was restored in a freak lab accident four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box and the Sky Wall. Sento's memories and personality had somehow been temporarily subsided as a result, and Katsuragi's current memories and personality took over.

Hiroto and Miu had no idea that Katsuragi and Sento was one and the same person, and so is Sosuke.

While in the Machine Builder, Katsuragi stays in front of Sosuke, while the other three cars are behind him.

" _That's strange, if the three cars just somehow came from that wormhole, then some guy in the bike…Are these guys challenging the speed king?!_ "

The crowd is really going wild to see Sosuke trying to overtake Katsuragi and the SOLGU operatives driving the car.

"Sorry, I'm late for the party, Goro.", Katsuragi said on his comms at Goro. Surprisingly enough, Takumi refers Goro with his name, in contrast with Sento who usually refers Goro with "Izumi-san".

" _Oh, what the heck. And I thought you were overlooking at the gateway. Anyways, stay on him Katsuragi._ "

Katsuragi held tightly on the throttle grip of the Machine Builder before making a sharp left at a curved path. The other racers hit the brakes to make a sharp turn.

" _Do NOT use the NOS!_ ", Goro warns Anzu and Aizawa to avoid using the NOS, just to make sure that they should race Sosuke just with speed the old fashioned way.

After driving at a fast rate of speed on the straight path, the racers once again hit the brakes to a left curve.

"I'll show the guy some drifting moves!", Goro then overtakes Sosuke and Katsuragi as he floors it to the sixth gear.

Once at the lead, Goro prepares to use a combination of speed, steering, and handbrake to drift onto the curves and shifting down back to the 4th and then 3rd gears. The slide he does is amazing, all while staying on the track.

" _That is one wicked drift, ladies and gents! We don't see insane stuff like that every day!_ ", the announcer commented.

"Boss, that drifting style is sick!", Aizawa commented while keeping a subtle speed.

In his car, Sosuke was surprised that someone can pull a stunt that can be only done in street racing inside the Twin Ring Motegi. "That guy's pretty good. In that case…"

Sosuke followed the same thing Goro did, but the manager warned him not to do it since the track is not meant for drifting like what the WRX STi did. Afterwards, Goro hits the brake on the WRX STi as he allows Sosuke to take the lead.

" _Whoa, that WRX is really going easy on the legend!_ ", the announcer exclaimed, as Sosuke's car reaches for the finish line. " _And now Esumi made it into the finish line!_ "

As Hiroto and Miu watched Sosuke made it into the finish line, the siblings were in relief at Sosuke making it to the finals. And whoever is driving those three street tuner cars, it seems they're showcasing him the awesomeness of riding modified import tuner cars.

* * *

Later, as Sosuke drove his GT-R into the pit to stop there. The speed king got off the car and took off his helmet.

"Sosuke-kun, did you see those three street tuner cars that challenged you on the track?", said the racing team manager. "And whoever is driving that Impreza likes to show off than you do."

"I did. And, yeah, most especially the one driving that WRX STi is good!", the race car driver beamed. "That WRX, Evo IX and that Supra... Whoever is really driving those are sure badass enough to go mach speed against me!", also Sosuke also brought up the mysterious guy driving a dirt bike in front of him. "And, as for that guy on the bike..."

Nevertheless, Sosuke was impressed by whoever is driving that Impreza WRX STi, Lancer Evolution IX, and Supra. But that WRX really stood out than anything else. Moments later, Sosuke heard the presence of a WRX STi engine reving nearby the pit. Outside the pit, the WRX, Supra, and Evo IX, both three cars' engines started revving so loudly as if they're trying to call Sosuke out of the pit.

"It's them! This is awesome! I can't wait to see the drivers behind the wheel!", Sosuke seems to be excited to see the people behind the wheel on the cars. The WRX and Evo IX's doors are opened similar to a scissor door, while the Supra's opened its own similar to a butterfly door configuration.

Emerging from the WRX STi is a handsome man wearing sunglasses (Goro), with him is a tall, large-chested woman (Taki) wearing a ninja outfit. On the Supra, emerges a tall young man (Aizawa) and another on the right side (Reiji). And lastly, on the Evo IX, is a young blonde female, who is also a kunoichi too (Natsu), and on the driver's seat is a woman who physically resembles Miu (Anzu).

"Wait? Why is Miu driving the Evo IX?", asked Sosuke and this is NOT the first time Anzu gets mistaken for someone else.

"I'm here.", the real Miu alongside her brother Hiroto entered the pit as the psychic siblings confront Goro and his party. "How did you of all people got here?"

"This.", Goro presents to Sosuke and the Sutou siblings what appears to be a Formula 1-esque toy car along with it a chip that can be slotted in either of two slots. According to Hiroto, that car is not a toy, but rather an Engine Cast, and that chip is the Soul of that Engine.

"Hey, isn't this Machalcon?!", shocked, Sosuke had no idea how did Machalcon ended up with the SOLGU operatives. "What's wrong little guy?", he inserted Machalcon's into what appears a duplicate version of the Go-Phone.

" _Mom and dad are missing! They've been abducted by humans that entered the Engine World!_ ", said Machalcon.

"That's impossible...", Hiroto said in disapproval. "Ever since the Gaiark were already defeated, the Japanese government had already put an isolation barrier that prevents anybody from the Human World from going into the Engine World."

Then, Katsuragi, but still to the confusion of the Sutou siblings mistook him for Sento, due to the fact that his memories returned four months ago, appeared. "The question is, is there really a backdoor behind the Engine World?", said Katsuragi. "I'm Katsuragi Takumi, I'm a genius scientist. I've heard everything about the Go-Ongers from Goro. If I can remember correctly, it comes from the word "Go on". Which is obviously self-explanatory."

"Enough with the trivial matters, we still need to-", Goro said until he is interrupted by the sound of someone screaming outside.

Within moments, everybody exited the pit, as they see Kaisers emerging from the wormholes. These Kaisers are much more different than the Engine and RemoCon Bros designed by Namba Heavy Industries, but they're abilities are pretty much the same. There are two types of Kaisers that appeared on the scene: the Alpha Kaiser is the one the uses the power of the Engine Gear, while the Beta Kaiser uses the RemoCon Gear.

Accompanying the attacking Kaisers, is a black and gold spider Smash monster. Katsuragi recognized these versions of Smash known as the **Lost Smash**.

"Those bastards must have tailed us all the way here!", Goro seethed.

" **Neo Faust**...", Katsuragi muttered. "What are they up to now?"

The Kaisers and that black spider Smash come from the revived organization Faust, now christened as **Neo Faust**. The question that came to the SOLGU operatives and the former Go-Ongers to mind is that, how did Neo Faust entered into the Go-Ongers' world, the prime universe of which Build's Kamen Rider predecessors also resided.

"Can you guys transform?", asked Anzu.

"No, we can't...", Miu frowned. "Here, the Sentai Activity Ban Law was already implemented by the government, and if we transform here, we might end up catching the attention of the Ministry of Defense."

"Damn...the government here in this world is crazy.", said Katsuragi. "If that's the case, they should make _an exception for Kamen Riders!_ Now then, let's begin the experiment!"

Katsuragi already put on his Build Driver, as he took out the Rabbit and Tank bottles. After shaking the bottles and slotted into the Build Driver, he transforms into **Kamen Rider Build**.

* _ **Are you Ready? Hagane no Moonsault!**_ _[Full Metal Moonsault!]_ _ **RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ *

"The rules of victory has been set!", Build proclaimed as he fights the Neo Faust Kaisers and the spider Lost Smash.

While Goro is very appalled what the Japanese government of the prime universe of implementing of banning Super Sentai, he says that the government here are insane, and he frankly voiced his disdain over it. Meanwhile, the SOLGU operatives prepare themselves to defend innocent people that are being attacked by Neo Faust.

"Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa-san. Keep us covered.", Goro instructed.

"We're right behind you.", Taki replied.

"Oh, yeah!", Natsu added.

"Lead the way, boss.", Aizawa finished as he takes out a M9 Beretta pistol.

In an interesting case where most members of the SOLGU have superpowers (Taki and Natsu are demon-slaying ninjas, while Goro, Anzu, and Reiji are Kamen Riders), Aizawa is an example who lives with his experience of using conventional firearms and since he has military experience; his combat skills are an asset to Goro and his team.

"Neechan, Reiji, let's do this.", said Goro with the Build Driver equipped.

"Right behind you, little bro.", Anzu snickered.

"Count me in, _aniki._ ", Reiji finished.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ _[Squish, Stream, Overflow!]_ *

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings!**_ _[Heavenly Black Wings!]_ _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa~!**_ *

The G7 Rider trinity, Taki, and Natsu headed into battle as Aizawa provides them cover. Meanwhile, Sosuke, Hiroto, and Miu guided nearby people to safe places to avoid being attacked by the Kaisers.

A confused Sosuke looked at the Kamen Riders fighting Neo Faust. However, the Black Widow Lost Smash set its sights on Sosuke, Hiroto, and Miu. The three fend off the monster, however the numbers game of Alpha and Beta Kaisers only worsened, at the same time the Alpha and Betas combined into Omega Bikaisers, which only makes them stronger than the separated ones.

"Wait, they can combine into one?!", Sosuke exclaimed when he an Omega Bikaiser attacks him.

Even Hiroto's training without the need of transforming is obsolete against even the Omega Bikaiser and a Lost Smash.

Just things get even hairy for the three Go-Ongers, one of their comrades, Kousaka Renn make the save!

"Just where are these guys coming from?!", asked Renn.

While more Kaisers arrived, the Go-Ongers get another help. This time it's their other teammates - Jou Hant and Ishihara Gunpei.

"Gunpei, Hant?", said Sosuke.

"Who are those guys?", asked Gunpei, referring to Build, G7 Icarus XYZ, Type-S, and New G7 Icarus.

"They're Kamen Riders!", Hiroto answered. "They're from a different world."

"How did those Kamen Riders get here?", asked Hant.

"They're telling us that our partners...Speedor has been kidnapped. That goes with the other Engines except for the Ancient Engines and Machalcon.", Sosuke replied.

And due to the fact that the Japanese government of the prime Human World implemented a Sentai Activity Ban Law; the Go-Ongers are sitting ducks, while the Kamen Riders are trying to sort the mess between their fight against Neo Faust.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The fact that this chapter's title shares the same one as the six-parter endgame chapters of _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined_ , the title of this chapter is named after The Doors' song of the same name. Much like in the said six-parter chapters, the title of the chapter symbolizes the Kamen Riders appeared in this story, namely the G7 Riders.

Since this chapter culminates how the Kamen Riders found out about the Go-Ongers and going into the main parallel world to find them and inform them of their partners being abducted by Foundation X. Unlike the first chapter, this focuses on the Riders' point of view on how they will go into the prime universe (the Super Sentai and Build's predecessors reside). Though Katsuragi is still in the process of completing the dimensional gateway that allows the SOLGU operators or any of Build's allies to go between the prime universe and Build's world back and forth.

I also took Destonus' suggestion from his reviews that its also possible for the Riders to use the Ancient Engines to go into the main Kamen Riders/Super Sentai universe. But, this is temporary, once the Go-Ongers wind up in Build's world, Goro and Katsuragi are building a machine that allows the gang to go back and forth between the two dimensions or other Braneworlds.

There are 11 Braneworlds according to BOMPER in _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's_ Go-Onger tribute episode. Here, in this story, the Braneworlds are now **12** its because of two Human Worlds that exist: the prime Human World (where Build's predecessors and other Super Sentai teams minus the Kyurangers reside) and Build's Human World.

The Yokosuka Meadows being an abandoned airfield is a nod to the Verdant Meadows from _GTA San Andreas_. It also helps that said abandoned airfields were bought by the main protagonists for their own.


	11. Lap 011: To the Other Human World!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 011: To the Other Human World!** [他のヒューマンワールドに行く!/ _Hoka no Hyūman Wārudo ni iku!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, gun violence, and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Just as the Kamen Riders from Build's home dimension were about to inform one of the Go-Ongers, Esumi Sosuke about his Engine partner, Speedor is being abducted by an evil organization known as Foundation X, Neo Faust made its presence known into the main parallel world.

As Neo Faust attacked the Twin Ring Motegi, Kamen Riders Build, G7 Icarus XYZ, Type-S, and New G7 Icarus along with Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa fend off a wave of attackers.

Unfortunately for the three Go-Ongers - Sosuke and the Sutou sibling duo of Hiroto and Miu, they are unable to transform due to the fact that the Japanese government of the prime universe implemented a Sentai Activity Ban Law. While trying to fend off Neo Faust's Kaisers and the Black Widow Lost Smash, the Go-Ongers are sitting ducks while trying whatever they can to protect themselves.

That is until their teammates - Renn, Gunpei, and Hant make the save. However, this wasn't enough to save themselves from Neo Faust's wrath. When Gunpei and Hant find themselves pinned down by one of the Omega Bikaisers, G7 Icarus XYZ and Taki rush to save their butts.

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Thanatos**_ _" OST from Soul Calibur IV_ *)

"Gghhh... This has gone way out of control!", Goro grumbled after the moment he pushes the Bikaiser out of Gunpei. "Hey, are you alright there man?", he asks Gunpei.

"Thanks.", the policeman replied.

"Courage and recklessness don't get along that well, don't throw away your lives so carelessly!", Taki, while fighting one of the Omega Bikaisers, chastise the Gunpei and Hant's recklessness.

By sheathing Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru back into their scabbards, Taki takes out Gurren and Lagann, a pair of katars with blades equipped with laser technology. The ninja wields the two weapons in Katar Mode, she charges at incoming enemies at a fast speed. And by doing so, she uses Gurren and Lagann to slash every enemy at a quick pace, much faster than the human eye can see. After that, she passed through the unsuspecting mooks as if they didn't see her coming.

Just as the Neo Faust Kaisers thought they appear to be unharmed, they soon realized that seconds later as each of the Alpha and Beta Kaisers get shredded to multiple bits, leaving even a pool of blood below the enemies' bodies.

"Taki, you need to suit up to Victory Armor now. I have something that you need to use with it in conjunction.", Goro instructed.

"Fine.", said the ninja, before she and Goro altogether proclaim, " **Bare witness to the bonds between us!** "

Taki then took out the Denryuujin along with the Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha (containing the powers of Kamen Riders Kuuga to Decade) and Beta (containing the powers of W to Ex-Aid). Goro then followed after by drawing out the G7 Jet Visor in Live Mode along with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle inserted. They quickly change their forms, or in Taki's case, suit up into the Victory Armor.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ * / * _ **Victory Armor, suit up complete.**_ *

Sosuke and the others who looked on at Goro and Taki's form change, are surprised.

"Wait, he's a flaming birdman?!", Sosuke exclaimed. "And that ninja is having an armor of her own?"

Meanwhile, Goro then takes out what appears to be a bracelet-like device and gave it to Taki.

"Is this the…?", the kunoichi is surprised the moment she received the device.

"That's the **Victory Braceulette**.", Goro introduces the **Victory Braceulette** to Taki. The device's name is a portmanteau of "bracelet" and "roulette". "This device will allow you to channel the power of Kamen Riders in their final forms. Though, it will randomly choose a Rider's final form the moment you spin the roulette. Just give it a try."

(* _cues:_ _" **Faster Than a Howling Wind**_ _" OST from Soul Calibur V_ *)

Three months back, Goro analyzed the essences of the two Heisei Rider Full Bottles and managed to decipher the 18 Heisei Kamen Riders' combat data from it, including their final forms. As a result, Goro modified the Victory Armor to allow it to use a new device that will allow Taki to channel the powers of the 18 Riders in their final forms. The end result was the **Victory Braceulette**.

Another wave of Neo Faust Kaisers and Guardians appeared out of nowhere through a portal opening from the race track. This gave Taki the time to try out the Victory Braceulette's powers.

On the Victory Braceulette there's a roulette wheel at the center. The red pointer pointing down indicates the Riders' symbols chosen. When the wheel is spun, it will randomly choose the Rider that will allow the user to channel its power into Victory Armor. Taki spins the wheel of the Vicotry Braceulette causing to charge and wait for it to stop after 5 seconds. And the Rider's powers is picked is **Kamen Rider Kabuto**.

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hyper Form!**_ _[Perfect Zecter's voice]_ _ **Kabuto, TheBee, Drake, Sasword Power: All Zecter Combine!**_ *

A holographic projection of Kamen Rider Kabuto in Hyper Form appeared on Taki's side, holding the Perfect Zecter in Blade Mode, along with it are TheBee, Drake, and Sasword Zecters combined. Taki readies the Denryuujin in Blade Mode.

Taki invokes a creed before she is about to execute Kabuto Hyper Form's finisher, " **I am justice and the center of the world** **.** **In the name of the Path of Heaven, I strike down evil!** ", the ninja then shouts the finisher's name together with the Victory Braceulette declaring it as well.

" **MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!** "

Kabuto's projection merges with Taki, and proceeds to emulate Maximum Hyper Typhoon using with the Denryuujin. While in Blade Mode, the Denryuujin is coated with tachyon energy, forming a projection resembling a rhinoceros beetle's horn, "Hiyeahhh!" screamed Taki as she proceeds to swing her Denryuujin with all her might at the attacking enemies, obliterating them instantly.

G7 Icarus XYZ takes out two Full Bottle Busters as he takes his fighting to the next level. He then alarms Taki another wave of enemies coming in front of her.

"Taki, we got more! Mow them off a bit, try a Rider's final form that can bulldoze them in an instant.", Goro gave Taki a hint.

Once again, Taki spun the wheel of the Victory Braceulette. And this time, the roulette picks Kamen Rider Drive's final form: **Type Tridoron**.

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider**_ _ **Drive: Type Tridoron**_ _ **!**_ _[Mr. Belt_ _'s voice]_ _ **Fire All Engine!**_ _(Shift Tridoron_ _'s standby loop_ _)_ *

Drive Type Tridoron's projection appeared on Taki's side, now holding the Trailer-Hou. Since Taki doesn't use any firearm as her weapon of choice are dual short ninja swords and a special ninjatou that is for her Victory Armor transformation. Instead, she uses the Denryuujin as an alternative for a Rider's finisher that involves firepower. The Denryuujin's blade acts like the "barrel" of a rifle as Taki points her weapon to her opponent.

Like what she did before unleashing Kabuto Hyper Form's finisher, Taki invokes another creed: " **The wheels of justice accelerate at top gear onto the road of fate!** "

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Trailer Big Impact!**_ *

Taki launches what appears to be an energy projection of the Tridoron after Drive's holographic projection merges with her, instantly mowing down a number of Omega Bikaisers in the process.

More enemies continued to spawn from portals around the place!

"Kuhhh... There's no end to this onslaught!", said Taki as she once again spun the Victory Braceulette. This time, the Rider's final form selected is Ex-Aid's **Muteki Gamer**.

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider**_ _ **Ex-Aid: Muteki Gamer!**_ _(Hyper Muteki pre-transformation loop)_ _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ *

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's projection appears alongside Taki before merging with her. Taki then jumps high in the air and emulates Muteki Gamer's Rider Kick and hits the attack at one of the Guardians, followed by bunny hopping to at one Omega Bikaiser after another stomping on their heads. Taki continues jumping and stomping at every enemy's head after another before landing safely on the ground.

" **Behold the invincible golden gamer that confronts the evil of the universe!** ", Taki invokes a creed before activating Hyper Muteki's delayed-reaction effect of the finisher. As a result the enemies she attacked get multiple "Hit!" damages before getting a "Perfect!".

* * *

As for the remaining enemies, Aizawa, Kamen Rider Build, and the other three G7 Riders spent most of the time blowing a number of Neo Faust Kaisers and Guardians to bloody messes.

While still holding two Full Bottle Busters and sending out Fin-Feathers used in offense-defense, Goro prepares to turn the Build Driver's crank for good measured firepower.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

The Fin-Feathers position on Goro's side for firing mode all while Goro aims both two Full Bottle Busters at the same time preparing to target multiple enemies from his heads-up display.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish! Moeru!**_ *

The Fin-Feathers fired multiple beams and G7 Icarus XYZ firing two more beams with dual Full Bottle Busters in succession. Goro continues to spam more beams on oncoming enemies, obliterating them in the process.

"Now, that's a beam spam!", Aizawa seems to enjoy seeing a number of enemies being reduced to smithereens.

With all enemies are down and out, the result is the collateral damage caused by the Riders.

"Whoa...look at the mess we made!", a surprised Anzu exclaimed. Just before the Riders can power down their suits, more enemies continued to spawn - as in more Alpha and Beta Kaisers with more Hard Guardians. "Oh, come on! A _fucking_ MORE of them?!"

* _ **TankTank! Yabeii! Tsueii!**_ *

Build changes from RabbitRabbit to TankTank Form, as he fends off the wave of enemies. Anzu then calls out Miu and the other Go-Ongers who are standing around doing nothing.

"What are you guys sitting around there for?!", shouted the spider Kamen Rider.

* * *

Just as the numbers game get even worse, a portal just appeared out of nowhere and a Dodge Challenger R/T just emerged from it. The muscle car rammed a number of Kaisers and Guardians and arrived before the Go-Ongers. Emerging from the muscle car is Kamen Rider Rogue.

"Rogue?", Goro didn't expect Gentoku's sudden arrival. "Wait, is the gateway already finished?"

"It was thanks to this robot.", Gentoku then takes BOMPER out of the car, much to the Go-Ongers' surprise, BOMPER had a part helping the Kamen Riders find Sosuke and the others.

" **BOMPER?** ", the other Go-Ongers approached the robot. "How did you end up with them?", asked Sosuke.

" _ **Here is your Go-Phone and Shift Changers. You guys transform now, Bom-bom!**_ ", BOMPER instructed.

"But we can't... The Japanese government implemented a Sentai Activity Ban Law. We can't transform.", Renn replied.

Goro intervenes, "I would be screwing the rules if I were you. The Japanese government in this dimension must be crazy to implement that law!"

"We don't have a choice, then!", Sosuke makes his decision.

"Sosuke...", Miu is concerned about this. "Ani, if we transform, the government might come after us."

"Don't worry, you'll be staying on our dimension after this.", Anzu proposes to the Go-Ongers to stay in Build's Human World should the Japanese government catch up.

"I'm okay with that until we sort this out.", Hiroto agreed.

That said, Sosuke and Renn get their Go-Phones and Change Souls, as well as Gunpei and Hant get their Shift Changers. Hiroto and Miu still kept their Wing Triggers and their Engines with them before they get involved in Build's world. However, there is someone missing: Saki. According to Miu, Saki is working with the government's public relations office and has left the team that time. And for that matter, the Go-Ongers prepare to transform without their yellow member.

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", the four Go-Ongers put their Change Souls into their respective changers - the Go-Phone for Sosuke and Renn, Shift Changers for Hant and Gunpei, and the Wing Triggers for the Sutou siblings. They immediately shout their transformation call, " **Let's, Go-On!** "

During the transformation the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings suit up and their helmets materialize above their heads, they grab the helmets and shout, " **'Met On!** " and equipped the helmet, completing their transformation.

"So, they're the Go-Ongers.", said Rogue.

"Yeah. Except that they're missing a yellow one.", Anzu notes that Saki isn't there with them.

The Go-Ongers introduce themselves...

"Mach Full Force, Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct, Go-On Blue!"

"Doki Doki Delight, Go-On Green!"

"Dash Dynamic, Go-On Black!"

Followed by the Go-On Wings...

"Break Limit, Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

While fighting Neo Faust's Kaisers, Katsuragi is surprised at the sight of the Go-Ongers doing their roll calls. "Wow, they can do that too? Well then, let me try.", said Build as he introduces to the Go-Ongers, "Kamen Rider Build. _Build_ as in "to create" or "to form". Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

To Hiroto and Miu's surprise, this is not the Kamen Rider Build that they last knew, since Sento's memories as Katsuragi Takumi resurfaced and with the latter's memory and personality currently taking over.

" **Pressing down the road of justice!** ", the four Go-Ongers announce their arrival, followed by a roll-call spinning roundhouse kick. " **Engine Sentai... Go-Onger!** "

Followed by the Go-On Wings, " **Take Off, Go-On Wings!** "

The Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings joined with the Kamen Riders driving off Neo Faust out of the race track.

"It's been a while fighting side by side again, Anzu.", Miu then caught up with the Kamen Rider who happens to be identical to her, Anzu.

"I thought of the same thing, Miu-san.", Anzu/G7 Type-S replied while taking out an Omega Bikaiser together with Go-On Silver. So far, only Renn, Hant, and Gunpei aren't aware of Miu's Kamen Rider counterpart.

Go-On Red takes out his Road Sabre and dishes out on a number of Hard Guardians, "Saber Straight! Go-On!"

Blue, Green, and Black take out their Mantan Guns. And due to the fact that their Engine Partners alongside Speedor were kidnapped by Foundation X, they don't have anything to load into the weapon. Sensing that this would happen, G7 Icarus XYZ throws to them Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line's Souls to them.

"Catch! Before I forget, your partners happened to be abducted by Foundation X when they attacked the Machine World.", said Goro, "For now, you'll have to make use of these guys."

Renn, Hant, and Gunpei were shocked to learn that Buson, Bear RV, Birca, and Gunpherd where among those were captured by Foundation X, which explains the Kamen Riders from Build's dimension came to them. Go-On Blue, Green, and Black put the Ancient Engines' souls into their Mantan Guns and fired their Go-On Cannonballs.

Build in TankTank Form, Rogue, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and Taki in Victory Armor caught up with the Go-On Wings as they prepare to finish the last wave of enemies together. G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor then turns the Build Driver's crank, Build inserts the Full Full RabbitTank into the Full Bottle Buster in Buster Cannon mode, G7 Type-S loads the Arc-Winger into her Twin Breaker (Beam Mode). Rogue takes out the Nebula Steam Gun, combined with the Steam Blade into the Nebula Steam Rifle. Taki then spun the Victory Braceulette, which stops and chooses Kamen Rider Hibiki's final form: **Armed Hibiki**.

* _ **Full Full Match desu!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~ Dies magna et amara valde~**_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ * / * _ **Ready, go!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile!**_ * / * _ **Kamen Rider Hibiki: Armed Hibiki!**_ *

A projection of Armed Hibiki appeared on Taki's side, equipped with the Armed Saber. The projection then merges with Taki as she prepares to emulate Armed Hibiki's finishing attack, " **My experience fighting demons shows I am well-trained!** "

Hiroto and Miu take out their Wing Triggers and Rocket Daggers, they say, " **Attention!** " combining the two weapons into the Wing Booster.

"Toripter Soul, set!" / "Jetras Soul, set!", the Sixth Ranger duo equipped their respective Engine partners' Souls.

" **Wing Booster, boost up!** ", Go-On Gold and Silver prepare to aim their Wing Boosters at the remaining foes.

* _ **Three, Two, One, Zero!**_ *

" **Go-On!** ", they fired, launching Toripter and Jetras from the Wing Boosters.

* _ **Full Full Match Break!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Kousen!**_ * / * _ **Let's Finish!**_ * / * _ **Funky Shot! Crocodile!**_ * / * _ **Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei!**_ _(Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Awakening)_ *

Build fires a blue, large ball of energy from the Full Bottle Buster, G7 Icarus XYZ does an "L" position with his right arm and fired a stream of fire. G7 Type-S fires a beam of light from the Twin Breaker's barrel, Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection from his Nebula Steam Rifle, and lastly Taki's Denryuujin Blade Mode's blade ignites in fire as the ninja emulates Armed Hibiki's finisher with the Armed Saber, dispatching the remaining enemies in the process.

The combined efforts of the Go-Ongers and the Kamen Riders from Build's dimension managed to take down all of Neo Faust's forces. However, the victory is anything but a happy one. Within moments, government troops begin making their presence known. A black SUV carries the Japanese defense minister, Noizumi Shinichiro.

* * *

The Defense Minister came here is that he got a report of a Sentai team operating illegally, and due to the Sentai Activity Ban Law, the Go-Ongers will likely face the consequences of their actions as a result of them transforming. However, the presence of Kamen Riders is something that the Defense Minister did not think through.

"This is rather ironic...", Gentoku recalls the time when he was still the aide to Touto's Prime Minister and the time he led government troops to arrest Banjou at that time. He insinuates that this will end just like that fateful day.

"Kamen Riders...of all people, why are you helping them?", asked Noizumi.

Goro got his fingers crossed to signal his team, Gentoku and Katsuragi into going Plan B. "These guys? I haven't seen these idiots in my life.", keeping a smug facade, Goro pretends that he doesn't know any of the Go-Ongers. "But, you guys really have the nerve to take the law into your own hands and remove superheroes out of the equation."

It also goes to show that Goro willingly spoke out his disdain for the ban law, and even going so far to chew out on Defense Minister Noizumi while maintaining a polite and civil tone. He even mocks Noizumi about why Super Sentai teams are being banned by the law, and he asks them "what about Kamen Riders?"

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am? I am Noizumi Shinichiro, the Defense Minister!", the Defense Minister shouted.

While keeping his cool and fingers crossed on his back, Goro secretly signals Aizawa to shoot one of Noizumi's guards. And by doing so, Aizawa takes out a sawed-off shotgun and shot one of Noizumi's guards on the head, killing him. In return, Noizumi orders his guards and other government troops to open fire on the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders. The Riders get into their respective vehicles, and the Go-Ongers are led outside to the Ginjiro, the trailer parked outside of the Twin Ring Motegi. The Ginjiro served as the Go-Onger's small base and means of transportation.

"Capture them!", Noizumi orders his guards and special forces to go after the otherworldly Riders and Go-Ongers.

On the outside, Renn drives the Ginjiro, they see the WRX STi, Evo IX, Supra, and Challenger exiting the Twin Ring Motegi, alongside Build now reverted back to RabbitTank Form in the Machine Builder.

"Renn, follow them!", Sosuke ordered as Renn puts the pedal to the medal on the trailer. The Ginjiro followed the four cars in front of them.

Moments later, a portal is opened right before the four cars and the Ginjiro. The four cars belonging to Gentoku and the SOLGU operatives entered the portal, and the Ginjiro followed after. Seconds later, the portal closes. The pursuing government troops have no clue where their targets went off. What they did not know that the Go-Ongers escaped to the other Human World - the world of Kamen Rider Build.

* * *

 **Yokosuka Meadows Airfield, Touto** (Build's world)

A giant ring-like device is perched at the front of the runway. This ring-like device is the completed dimensional gateway that BOMPER completed, and with Gentoku's help, he takes BOMPER to the other Human World to find the Go-Ongers after Goro's team and Katsuragi.

In front of the dimensional gateway on the runway, Misora, Banjou, and Sawa wait for Katsuragi and the others to arrive. And for that matter, the WRX STi, Supra, Evo IX, Challenger, and the Ginjiro emerge from the portal generated from the gateway.

Build gets off the Machine Builder and closes the portal by running to the machine and powered down the gateway, in order to prevent any enemy from the other dimension from entering.

The Riders, Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa got off of their respective cars. The other Go-Ongers exit the Ginjiro and took off their helmets.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I suppose I might regret this later on.", Goro laments the situation on the other Human World regarding with the government there implementing a Sentai Activity Ban Law. As a result, the Go-Ongers are labeled as fugitives because of their actions helping the Kamen Riders. The Riders of Build's world will be more likely forced to keep a low profile in the event should they visit the prime universe because of that.

"Foundation X. I'm not going to forgive them for taking my partner! I'm going to bust them at mach speed!", Sosuke promises to take on Foundation X to save Speedor. Then he turns to Hiroto, "Hiroto, is this the Kamen Rider Build you talked about?"

"Yes. He appears to be different than the last time we saw him.", Hiroto notices that "Sento" acts differently than usual.

"I guess this is a long story short.", said Katsuragi.

Kamen Riders Build, G7 Icarus XYZ, Type-S, New G7 Icarus, and Rogue removed the trinkets from their belts; revealing their identities to the Go-Ongers. To the surprise of Renn, Hant, and Gunpei, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S's identity happens to be a "second" Miu.

"Just...why there are two Mius?", Renn notes the physical resemblance between Anzu and Miu. But what separates them is that Anzu sports a black hair cut into a bob, while Miu sports a dark brown hair with a ponytail.

"Miu is a Kamen Rider?", Gunpei and Hant looked at each other to see that Miu's identical Kamen Rider counterpart imagining Miu as a Rider.

This leads to the four male Go-Ongers scream in hysteria as if they are seeing two Mius. " **Ehhh?! MIU IS A KAMEN RIDER?!** "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is that I was right that Sento's dad, Shinobu Katsuragi is the other Build working with Evolto. Who knows what Sento's dad is really after aside from his affiliation with Evolto. I really hope that he's similar to Fueki, not unlike the other two abusive dads - Banno and Masamune.

This is the first chapter of the story where it does not include an introductory recap, this has been unusual in Build's series in terms of triggering the beginning of a new story arc.

The **Victory Braceulette** ("braceulette" is a portmanteau of " **brace** let" and "ro **ulette** ", while it keeps the pronunciation as "bracelet".) is a device that allows Taki to invoke the powers of past Heisei Kamen Riders' final forms (Kuuga to Ex-Aid), namely their finishers. The design of that is a combination of Tatsulot used by Kiva in Emperor Form and the K-Touch by Decade in Complete Form. As a whole it is similar to the Strium Brace and Ultra Fusion Brace used by Ultraman Ginga to access Ginga Strium (which uses the power of the Ultra Brothers: Ultraman to Taro) and Ginga Victory (which uses the powers of Heisei Ultras from Tiga to Zero, as well that the form is used to fuse Ginga and Victory hence the name.) And just like Tatsulot, the Victory Braculette will randomly choose a Rider's final form's finisher, and with the Strium and Ultra Fusion Brace, they will also declare the finisher's name. Unlike the K-Touch's function that sees the selected Rider's final form that appeared alongside Decade, the Victory Braceulette

The following finishers that the Victory Braceulette uses as it follows (depending on the form, Taki will either make use of either the Denryuujin or Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru if the Rider chosen will use swords):

- **Kuuga Ultimate Form:** Ultimate Kick/Ultimate Punch (Taki will emulate either the move without the need of a weapon)

- **Agito Shining Form:** Shining Clash (Taki will use Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru as an alternative for the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode)

- **Ryuki Survive Form:** Meteor Bullet (based on Ryuki's Shoot Vent while in Survive Form, Taki will most likely wield the Denryuujin like a rifle to do so)

 **-Faiz Blaster Form** : Photon Breaker/Photon Buster (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Faiz Blaster in Blade Mode, and much like Decade when he summons Faiz Blaster Form in Complete Form, Taki will turn the Denryuujin into a gun for the shooting finisher)

- **Blade King Form:** Royal Straight Flush (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the King Rouzer)  
 **-Armed Hibiki:** Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Armed Saber)

 **-Kabuto Hyper Form:** Maximum Hyper Typhoon (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Perfect Zecter in Blade Mode, combined with TheBee, Drake, and Sasword Zecters.)

 **-Den-O Liner Form:** Train Slash (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the DenKamen Sword)

 **-Kiva Emperor Form:** Final Zanvat Slash (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Zanvat Sword)

 **-Decade Complete Form:** Dimension Kick (Taki will emulate the move without any weapon)

 **-W CycloneJokerXtreme:** Bicker Charge Break/Bicker Finallusion (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Prism Bicker)

 **-OOO Putotyra Combo:** Ground of Rage/Strain Doom (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Medagabryu, she will likewise turn the Denryuujin into a "gun" for the shooting finisher.)

 **-Fourze Cosmic States:** Rider Super Galaxy Finish (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Barizun Sword.)

 **-Wizard Infinity Style:** Dragon Shining (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the AxCalibur.)

 **-Gaim Kiwami Arms** : Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the DJ Gun combined with the Musou Saber)

 **-Drive Type Tridoron:** Trailer Big Impact (Taki will use the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Trailer Hou, all the while she turns the Denryuujin into a gun to emulate the shooting finisher)

 **-Ghost Mugen Damashii:** Ikari Slash/Kanashimi Break (Taki will use Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru as an alternative for the Gan Gun Saber in Nitoryu Mode and/or the Denryuujin as an alternative for the Gan Gun Saber in its default Blade Mode)

 **-Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer:** Hyper Critical Sparking [Both the flying kick and slash versions] (For the slashing version of the finisher, Taki will use the Denjinmaru as an alternative for the Gashacon Key Slasher.)

Taki's creed before she uses Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon: " **I am justice and the center of the world… In the name of the Path of Heaven, I strike down evil!** ", includes these memorable lines Tendou quoted from his grandmother: (1) "Justice is myself **. I am justice.** " (2) " **I am the center of the world.** So... I will save the world."

Also, Taki using the powers of Kabuto Hyper Form and Drive Type Tridoron is fitting considering that the Go-Ongers are speed-oriented heroes, and much like the latter Rider, themed after vehicles.


	12. Lap 012: Miu is a Kamen Rider!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 01** **2** **:** **Miu is a Kamen Rider?** **!** [美羽が仮面ライダー?!/ _Miu ga Kamen Raidā?!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of mild language, graphic violence, and peril. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Music (Sclashjelly inserted)*)_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _It_ _'s been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box along with the demise of the alien lifeform Evolto, and the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya. Peace appears to be restored, but a new threat in the form of Neo Faust changed for the better. In the prime universe, we came contact with the Go-Ongers and their leader, Esumi Sosuke to inform them that their partners were abducted by Foundation X. However, there was a Sentai Activity Ban Law implemented, the Go-Ongers were subsequently labeled as terrorists when they helped us Kamen Riders fend off Neo Faust. As a result, the Go-Ongers are forced to take refuge into our home dimension, the world of Kamen Rider Build._

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _Wait, you're that Miu who transforms into a Kamen Rider?_

 _ **Miu:**_ _Ugh... Sosuke, I'm over here!_

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _If you're Miu, then who's the Kamen Rider who looks just like you?_

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _This is rather beyond the laws of logic. Who would have thought that Anzu and Miu-san's actress would have to do a double role between being a Kamen Rider and a Go-Onger._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Let's just get this over with..._

 _ **Both Anzu and Miu:**_ _See what's in store for episode 12 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Now that the Go-Ongers are labeled as terrorists and are now on the run from the law of their prime universe's Human World, they will have to take refuge into the other Human World, known as the world of Kamen Rider Build. Only Hiroto and Miu have seen the current state of Build's world, as it is currently recovering from the scars of the Japanese civil war - a war that broke out between three of Japan's warring nations of Touto, Hokuto, and Seito for the control of Pandora's Box and the result of the Skywall trisecting the nations.

With the Skywall and Pandora's Box already destroyed, the Japan of Build's world will never be the same before the Skywall spawned. Nevertheless, the country's three regions are supporting each other in the road to recovery.

The Go-Ongers will have to temporarily reside in Build's Human World until they find Speedor, Buson, Bear RV, Birca, and Gunpherd. And they will have to deal being labeled as fugitives by the Japanese government of their home dimension.

The entire team, with the exception of Sosuke, Hiroto, and Miu are surprised that there's another Miu who happens to be a Kamen Rider - **Izumi Anzu** , Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. It's true that Miu and Anzu are very identical to each other. But, their similarities end if any of the Go-Ongers can look deep into their respective personalities - Miu is a princess-like woman who looks up to her brother and at the same time dependent on him. Anzu in the other hand, is mostly on her own, and the older sister of a similarly egocentric genius. But, both siblings have the similar personalities - apart from their excessive pride of their skills and intellect, they have a tendency to rub other people the wrong way. Nevertheless, they are vanguards of justice as Kamen Riders.

"I didn't know that there would be another Miu living in this Human World.", said Sosuke the moment he, Renn, Hant, and Gunpei looked at Anzu, much to the disgust of Misora, Taki, Sawa, and even Goro of all people.

" _I'm_ ( _watashi_ ) right here.", the real Miu asks the four to avert their gaze from Anzu.

"Getting mistaken by somebody is coincidence. But, I ( _boku_ ) look completely different from Miu-san.", sighed Anzu, tired of being mistaken for Miu or being referred to as the "other Miu" from Sosuke and the other three Go-Ongers.

More importantly, Anzu's unladylike speech pattern is something to remind them that her personality do contrast Miu's.

* * *

Afterwards, the Go-Ongers except for the Sutou siblings, made good use of the abandoned airfield of Yokosuka Meadows besides the control tower and parked the Ginjiro trailer. SOLGU operatives Aizawa and Reiji occupied the pilot's dormitory next to the control tower. That means, the two SOLGU members decide to stay on guard for the dimensional gateway machine in order to keep any intruders from entering the airfield.

Meanwhile, Hiroto and Miu find a seaside villa somewhere at the southwest of Touto. This villa is similar to their home in the prime Human World. Thanks to financial support from Goro, the Sutou siblings acquired the villa as their new home in Build's Human World.

Three days later...

The Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings are summoned by Katsuragi and Goro to nascita. Goro discusses to the Sentai team about Foundation X, the evil organization that was behind the invasion of the Machine World.

Goro started cutting to the chase, "The last time we saw and heard of Foundation X is during the time Kozuki Kaguya imposed her rule of Japan as the self-entitled Prime Minister.", it's implied that Kaguya made deals under the table and got financial support from Foundation X. "Which explains why she's using their army of artificially-made monsters as her personal guards - among those include are Dopants, Greeeds, Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, artificial Roidmudes, Ganma, and lastly and most likely, Bugster Viruses. According to what I heard from allies in the other universe, members of Foundation X wear white business suits and hold a briefcase branded with a letter "X" to classify themselves as businessmen and researchers, epitomizing themselves as **merchants of death**."

"Merchants of death?", asked Renn.

From what Goro heard from the **Space Explorers** , a team of Kamen Riders from the prime universe led by a female intergalactic bounty hunter who protect the galaxy from evil alien invaders; Foundation X is an underground faction who are focused in illegal activities ranging from researching phenomenal energetic potentials to human experimentation similar to Faust. Whatever Foundation X is after are most likely for the sake of profit, and there are chances that they have been backing other evil organizations from behind the scenes to their respective projects.

"If Foundation X are really into other scientific phenomenon for the sake of profit whatsoever, it seems they are taking interest on what BOMPER-san mentioned about Braneworlds.", Katsuragi added. "I had a colleague in Namba Heavy Industries who first worked in a dimensional gateway machine to collect data on Bugster Virus, only to find out that he was interacting with his prime universe counterpart who happens to be working with Foundation X."

Then, Katsuragi then brings in Neo Faust, a revived version of Faust, but Neo Faust appears to be different than the old Faust. From what BOMPER mentioned, Takumi's father, Shinobu had a part of Foundation X's involvement in the Machine World. Neo Faust's true motives are yet to be known, apart from the fact that Takumi is certain that his father is connected to both Neo Faust and Foundation X, which will eventually lead Sosuke and his fellow Go-Ongers to their missing partners.

Of all the Engines that were abducted by Foundation X, the Go-On Wings' partners, Toripter, Jetras, and Jum-bowhale, the Ancient Engines, and Machalcon are the only exception. As the Wings Race stayed with the Sutou siblings since they occasionally visited Build's world, Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line along with Machalcon and BOMPER ended up in Build's world in their pursuit of the culprits invading the Machine World.

"Just how are you guys sure that Foundation X would take interest in Braneworlds?", asked Renn.

"So far, these are our assumptions that would lead us to possibilities. For now, if anything, take these presumptions with a grain of salt.", Goro replied. "As of now, Katsuragi is still in the process of investigating his father faking suicide. While we are trying to investigate the incidents related to Neo Faust."

Both Katsuragi and Goro promise to give a lot of effort to find clues of the whereabouts of the Go-Ongers' Engine partners. Sosuke has no other choice but to wait patiently until the Kamen Riders get a clue. He seems to be worried of what might happen to Speedor.

Just before Goro and Katsuragi can end the forum, the lights went out, the door opens, and Gentoku enters...with a weird set of clothes - wearing denim shorts and jacket and a T-shirt written "Pomp and Circumstance".

"Thank you for waiting.", said Gentoku with a smile.

Gentoku's _atrocious_ fashion sense had the Go-Ongers, Hiroto and Miu of all people included, the nascita crew, the Izumi siblings and Taki, completely unnerved.

"What the * **BLEEP** *?!", Anzu was about to curse, but that cuss word was censored.

"What on Earth is he wearing?!", Katsuragi had an appalled look on his face as if this is not the first time he has seen Gentoku out of character.

"Such terrible fashion sense...", even Miu couldn't bare to watch the former Faust leader's poor choice of clothing.

"I don't even know where to start making fun of it.", Banjou added.

"Where did you buy those clothes?", asked Sawa.

"Everything is custom-made. Are you jealous?", to which Gentoku replies.

While Goro is quick to quip, insult and rub even anyone inside nascita the wrong way. It also doesn't help that he is also quick to be unnerved by Gentoku's recent abysmal fashion sense. The last time he meets Gentoku post-war, the guy wore a hoodie as if he's a wandering street junkie. Seeing his latest choice of clothing only made him want to tell him to find a proper style of clothing.

"Jesus Christ!", Goro scratches his head in a comically furious fashion, and outright tells Gentoku that he's not himself. "Seriously, this isn't like you, you old goat."

"He doesn't even realize how it looks.", Katsuragi added.

"Let's just be indirect so we don't hurt his feelings.", Renn finished.

If Goro's tone has to be a chastising one. Misora is outright brutally honest of how awful Gentoku's poor choice of clothing.

"Lame!", Misora exclaimed. "It's _so lame!_ It's so lame it shouldn't be even on camera! How could you show up in such lame clothes?"

"Lame? Who? Me?", Gentoku asked as if he didn't take kindly of what Misora said. "You have no eye for fashion."

"She has a point...", Gunpei muttered while he and Hant looked at each other while talking about Gentoku's weird clothes. In turn, Hant nodded in agreement.

"This has gone way out of hand...", Anzu leans on the fourth wall. "Hey, mind if we skip this scene already?!"

* * *

Later at the Yokosuka Meadows, inside the Ginjiro. The four Go-Ongers ponder and worry about the whereabouts of their Engine partners. Surprisingly, the only Engines that Foundation X did not capture were the Wings Race, the Primal Engines, and lastly Machalcon. And the fact that Sento's father, Katsuragi Shinobu, was also involved with Foundation X's invasion of the Machine World, as well at the time Shinobu was observing Build and the G7 Riders fighting Neo Faust's Kaisers. Meaning Katsuragi Shinobu may more likely hold the key to Speedor and the other Engines' whereabouts.

"Mou...I'm worried where is Speedor is now. Those Foundation X creeps will pay for what they're doing to my partner!", Sosuke is still hellbent to get his hands on Foundation X.

"Be patient, Sosuke. We will eventually find them. If only Saki was here with us, she would have found out that Bear RV was captured by a group of mad scientists of an organization doing illegal activities.", said Gunpei. While Saki was working with the public relations of the government in the prime Human World, it appears she isn't aware that Bear RV is one of the Engines that were abducted by Foundation X.

Then, Hant quickly changes the subject. This time, he's talking about the "other Miu", that is Anzu.

"Hey, I'm really curious about that other Miu.", Hant said. "She looks just like her, only that her hair is short."

"That other Miu's personality is weird, even for the real one. I wonder what kind of a person really she is.", a curious Sosuke really want to know more about Anzu.

"I can still hear you guys babbling about that _other me_.", Miu's voice can be heard outside of the trailer.

The moment Sosuke and the others exited the Ginjiro, she, Hiroto, and the other SOLGU operatives (except Anzu) are outside of the trailer.

"Seriously, you guys have a thing for Anzu. She is my older sister, and the exact opposite to Miu-san.", Goro laughs. "By the way, Anzu is **extremely paranoid** , much like myself. In her case, she doesn't like anybody who is trying to creep up on her. The result may become ugly if you do so."

Both Izumi siblings are have their own shared experience of being paranoid. While Goro's paranoia stems back from his near-death experience as a child following the deaths of his parents in a car accident as well as the fact that he is an executive of a powerful company his life is mostly put into constant danger. When the war for Pandora's Box broke out, his paranoia is taken to a whole new different level - Goro has a fear of seeing innocent people die before his eyes as a result having witnessed the cruelty of war. For Anzu, it was during the time when she was abducted by scientists and experimented her with Nebula Gas. Since then, she doesn't take too kindly with anybody trying to stalk her.

"Are you guys planning to stalk her?", Hiroto asked.

"No. We're going to talk her the only way we know how.", Sosuke assured as he and the other three Go-Ongers leave into the big city.

Meanwhile, Anzu appears to be on her own. Here in Touto, she appears to be visiting an expensive restaurant for lunch. Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and Gunpei have been roaming around the city to check something interesting, only to run into Anzu.

"What are you bozos doing?", Anzu asked. And to make it obvious she's different to her Go-On Wings counterpart, Anzu's speech pattern is a roughly boyish tone.

"Umm, nothing.", said Renn. "We just want to know something from you for once."

And, her reply. "I'm not interested. So, beat it."

Anzu just walked off. Which leads to the four to follow her or leave her alone. Since Goro warned them that Anzu is very paranoid due to the fact that she's not a fan of anyone who is attempting to stalk her. Sosuke insists on following her, despite Gunpei's objections since stalking is sometimes illegal in come countries. Either way, Sosuke ignores Gunpei's warnings and decides to follow Anzu.

The moment Sosuke is within Anzu's presence, the latter kept her cool while trying to warn Sosuke to stay out of her way.

"What's the matter? Say something. Don't waste my time!", Anzu said.

But, when Sosuke doesn't reply and insists on following her, Anzu tries to keep her composure. And once again, asking Sosuke to politely stop following her.

"I'm politely asking you once again. Stop. Following. Me.", Anzu's tone sounded as if she's nearly angry.

And again, Sosuke doesn't reply and insisted on continuing. As Anzu is about to reach the crosswalk near the traffic light. That's where she stops. Renn, Gunpei, and Hant already warned Sosuke to stop, but to no avail.

"I'm going to say this once and I'm going to say it again... FUCK. OFF.", Anzu sounded as she's about to be really angry after she has warned Sosuke to stop following her.

Gunpei and Renn even tried to pull Sosuke away to stop him from following Anzu. "Sosuke, no! That other Miu's brother has a point. She's paranoid!"

"I don't care if she's paranoid. Let me go!"

Sosuke still continued to follow her, as if he pretended not to notice. And, this is now the last straw. Anzu stops, and turns around, her eyes are on Sosuke, angrily and says, "I hope you enjoy a LONG hospital stay!", and gives the speed king a bone-crushing punch to the face. The 50 ton of force on Anzu's fist is even powerful enough to crush her target's jaws, and enough to send Sosuke flying into the horizon.

"No, Sosuke!", Renn looked at the twinkle in the sky as they see Sosuke being thrown into the air by Anzu.

" **AAAAHHHHH!** ", Sosuke screamed continuously as he is being thrown to Hokuto at mach 4.8. And found himself being caught by a clothes line at a farm house.

Said farm house is happened to be own by the Sawatari family, namely Kazumi.

"What the hell?!", Kazumi exclaimed seeing the clothes line catching Sosuke before catapulting the latter back into the air.

Sosuke ends up getting thrown back to Touto, where he lands on the same spot where he got slugged by Anzu. Sosuke landed hard on the asphalt. Surprisingly, he survives. Normally, a fall from a high altitude could kill a human being.

* * *

Three days later, Sosuke wakes up in a hospital.

Goro, Kazumi, Banjou, Renn, Hant, Gunpei, and the Sutou siblings were relieved to see him alright. Sosuke had 50 stitches put into his skull and nearly sustained broken bones. Luckily, the hospital employed advanced medical technology akin to that of Seito University Hospital in the other Human World, it was very easy to connect his bones back together, but it costs more. And it also helps that Goro paid for Sosuke's medical expense for that matter the fact he is a wealthy genius that even rivals Tony Stark.

"I really don't want to rub it in your face, but I told you so.", Goro mocks Sosuke for being too stupid to understand Anzu's violent behavior and paranoia whenever anybody is attempting to follow her. Then Banjou and Kazumi of all people laughed at Sosuke, only for Goro to tell them to stop. "Don't laugh."

"Seriously, getting catapulted at Kazumin's clothes line in his farmyard is hilarious!", Banjou added.

"That really came out of nowhere. I thought that was Banjou who got thrown into the horizon.", Kazumi imagined what if Banjou was the one who got punched by Anzu into the sky instead of Sosuke, much to Banjou's dismay.

"Hey, take that back, Bakazumin!", which causes Banjou and Kazumi to start bickering.

"You guys are mean!", Miu exclaimed.

Sosuke gets out of bed and takes out his crutch, and he insists in trying to talk to Anzu again.

"What are you doing?", Hiroto asked.

"I'm going to talk to her, of course!"

Sosuke insists of attempting to interact with Anzu. However, much like before, the result ends up the same, but the pain gets even more uglier.

* * *

When Sosuke runs into Anzu again, the latter punches him in the stomach, knocking him out. He throws him into the edge of the cliff where his body is thrown into the sea. Sosuke ends up floating offshore. The following day, he is found by Sawa.

Sosuke ends up at nascita, getting a cold as a result of hypothermia when he ended up being thrown into the water.

"What is wrong with you? Stalking Anzu-chan is a bad idea!", Sawa is appalled when she learns from Anzu that Sosuke has been following her lately.

"I didn't know she's that violent, unlike Miu.", said Sosuke.

"It's because you keep following her!"

After being tended by Sawa and Misora, Sosuke continued, and then regrouped with Renn, Hant, Gunpei, and Banjou.

"Seriously, man. Give it up.", Banjou said. "She's violent compared to Miu-san."

"Only one way to find out.", Sosuke insisted.

Everywhere the four Go-Ongers and Banjou went and followed Anzu, they find themselves at receiving end of getting themselves injured as a result of Anzu retaliating at them. For instance, when Hant inadvertently spooked Anzu, he gets a German suplex into the sidewalk, which damages his neck. Sosuke even followed Anzu to an abandoned building.

When Sosuke happens to be alone and Anzu somehow mysteriously disappeared, Anzu sets the said building on fire. Sosuke was on the second floor of that building and escaped on the fire escape and jumped. And once again, he survives from the fall, however he still sustained injuries.

Even Banjou, Renn, and Gunpei aren't safe from Anzu's wrath when they too followed her. She took out one of Aizawa's weapons, an M79 Thumper grenade launcher, she fired a grenade round at them. The explosion is powerful enough to send them flying over the horizon, complete with a twinkle in the sky.

Sosuke's antics got his fellow teammates and Banjou getting hospitalized 100 times. While Goro covered up for their medical expenses, he's becoming fed up with their stalking. Even though he want to express his anger about this, he couldn't help but laugh at them as if really enjoyed seeing them in peril. "The next time Anzu wastes anyone of you guys, you will all end up in a mental hospital!", Goro quipped.

Meanwhile, at the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory, Anzu appears to be modifying her Sclash Driver, it took her about 15 minutes to modify the belt. And the reason why she did was to install a holographic disguise system that allows her to take form of anyone she knows. And this time, she uses the holographic disguise to take form into Miu. "Miu" lets out an unnerving, psychotic smile as she plans to fool Sosuke and the others into a trap.

It seems that Anzu is actually toying with them after all.

* * *

The next day, both Hiroto and Miu had a look of disapproval on their faces after Sosuke and the others have been on a receiving end of Anzu handing their asses to them.

"You guys give it up on stalking Izumi Anzu. You guys have been irritating her for too long!", Hiroto scolds the four.

"Ani...you don't have to scold them like that.", Miu replied. "Look, I"m going to talk about this to Anzu. Tomorrow, you guys have to say sorry."

The following day, after Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and Gunpei recuperate from their injuries. Miu led the four into the forest in Touto. Where Anzu happens to be on her ninjutsu training routine.

"Anzu appears to be training in the forest.", said Miu. "Don't do anything stupid that could make her angry."

"Wait...just why would she be in this forest?", asked Renn as he and the other Go-Ongers faced forward and walked to a dead end. "Miu-san? Hey, where's Miu?"

Miu had somehow mysteriously disappeared. Sosuke and the others hand no idea if this was a trap set up by someone.

"Come on, let's get out of here.", said Gunpei.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

The moment the four boys turned around, they see Kamen Rider G7 Type-S standing right before them. As it turns out, it was really a trap Anzu set up.

"It's a trap!", Renn shouted.

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

After pushing the Sclash Driver's wrench-like lever, G7 Type-S jumps into the air and prepares to hit the four Go-Ongers with a Rider Kick, blacking them out in the process.

* * *

And again, the following day.

Everything ends up the same, Sosuke and the other three end up waking up in the hospital bed. It seems they learned the hard way about following Anzu for too long can be very dangerous. While they will have the whole week to recuperate, Miu visits the injured four. Miu had no idea what happened back in the forest. But she _already_ knew that Anzu did set up that trap for them. Either way, Miu will be the ones who will apologize for Sosuke and the others' behalf to prevent this whole situation from going out of control.

When Miu leaves the room, she runs into the another Miu. Who in reality, is Anzu in disguise. Turns out that Anzu and Miu have been setting the whole thing up to see the differences between the two of them despite their identical appearances.

Anzu turned off her Sclash Driver's holographic disguise and reveals herself to Miu. "I really went too far at toying with them, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did.", Miu chuckled. "But, you sure really know how to fool them."

Anzu, just like Goro, can be very ruthless and manipulative if she has to, which explains why she is different from Miu. As Sosuke and the others found out the hard way, it's really a bad idea to provoke Anzu, good guys and bad guys alike; and the results will be ugly.

All of the sudden, Anzu accidentally dropped her Spider Sclashjelly, causing Miu to sense a disturbance from a distance.

"Miu-san, what's wrong?", asked Anzu after she retrieved her trinket from the floor. Miu, as well her brother Hiroto can sense danger from a distance at the drop of an object on the floor. Which explains that they have ESPer abilities.

Elsewhere in Touto's main government building, Two Clone Smashes - Mirage and Square - started attacking civilians, accompanied with Alpha and Beta Kaisers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Exclusively to this story, Gunpei is revealed to be afraid of spiders, due to the fact that the motif of Anzu's Rider form is based on the _Lactrodectus mactans_ , or the Black Widow Spider.

Sosuke is the first person who refers Anzu as the "other Miu" due to their identical appearances.

This is the first time Anzu shows her tendency of being a troll to the four Go-Ongers. While her younger brother is both an egocentric narcissist and has a tendency to butt other characters the wrong way (hero and villain alike), this chapter shows that Anzu is a _bigger_ troll compared to her own brother. In short, she's the closest thing and an adult version of _Nico Saiba_ of all people.

Due to Anzu being able to modify her own Sclash Driver at the same time allowing her to use holographic technology to disguise as Miu to fool Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and Gunpei when she gets fed up of them following her. Her ability to use holographic disguises using her Driver is not to the extent as Evolto's as shown after obtaining his fourth Phase of his form. In addition, Anzu modifying her belt in a similar way how her brother does allowing her to use optic camouflage and disguises is a callback to how Professor Ryoma does with his Genesis Driver by adding the ability to create copies of himself and his ability to stay invisible.

Though there is a ship tease between Miu and Sosuke to the point of belligerent sexual tension in the TV series. Here, it seems that Miu gets "annoyed" at Sosuke when he and the other three constantly stalk Anzu to the point they get themselves injured by Anzu's retaliation.


	13. Lap 013: Smooth Criminal - Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 013: Smooth Criminal** **\- Beginnings** [滑らかなクリミナル - 始まり/ _Namerakana Kuriminaru_ _\- Hajimari_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity, blood, bloodshed, gun usage, implied graphic violence, and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Music (Sclashjelly inserted)*)_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box along with the demise of the alien lifeform Evolto, and the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya. Peace appears to be restored, but a new threat in the form of Neo Faust changed for the better. In the prime universe, we came contact with the Go-Ongers and their leader, Esumi Sosuke to inform them that their partners were abducted by Foundation X. However, there was a Sentai Activity Ban Law implemented, the Go-Ongers were subsequently labeled as terrorists when they helped us Kamen Riders fend off Neo Faust. As a result, the Go-Ongers are forced to take refuge into our home dimension, the world of Kamen Rider Build._

 _ **Aizawa:**_ _Seriously, those four multicolored freaks following you then kicking their butts in the previous chapter was just way out of hand._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _I know that right. But, that's just for kicks._

 _ **Aizawa:**_ _So much for slapstick in that chapter. Hey, I think it's my time to shine again._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Alright, then. Let's see what you have store for us at episode 13 of Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

In a solitary waterfall deep within the forest of southern Hokuto, while Taki and Natsu spent most of their time training. While the master and student duo finished sparring, Natsu has to practice more of using hand-to-hand combat using the Hierophant Green gauntlet and greaves. Her master, Taki is meditating on the waterfall. The veteran ninja, as always, sat on a stone all while the heavy water is being poured down upon her, as a means of strengthening her mind and body.

Things appear to be peaceful in the middle of the meditation as Taki's eyes were closed. Until, she sensed a disturbance from a distance. She then stood up, withstanding the brunt of the falling heavy water.

"Sensei, what's going on?", asked Natsu.

"We got trouble.", the master ninja replied after she put on her ninja gear on. "Let's go!"

The two ninjas use a teleport technique as they are sent into the location where Taki sensed the disturbance.

Elsewhere in Touto's main government building, Two Clone Smashes - Mirage and Square - started attacking civilians, accompanied with Alpha and Beta Kaisers. Taki and Natsu arrived just in time before Anzu and the Sutou siblings.

"Taki-oneesama? Natsu? How were you guys able to get here from Hokuto?", asked Anzu.

"We need to deal with these abominations first. Gather every people to safety before they get hurt!", Taki instructed before she and Natsu engaged the Neo Faust Kaisers and their Clone Smashes.

Hiroto and Miu helped the older Izumi sister guide civilians to safety. Banjou and Goro arrived in a nick of time.

"Of all places, why would Neo Faust plan to attack Touto's old government building?", asked Goro. "In that case, we're going to teach these bastards a lesson!"

"I'm up for that.", the musclehead replied. "Hey, where's Katsuragi?"

"Just ignore him for a while. The guy is still trying to find out about his father's whereabouts."

It seems that Takumi is still in the process of investigating behind his father faking suicide. This leaves Goro and Banjou to deal with the matter. The Go-On Wings duo and Anzu caught up with Goro and Banjou.

"Let's go, Miu.", said Hiroto.

"Okay, _Ani_.", Miu replied.

Anzu looked at Goro and gives a nod, meaning they too should also transform. Goro and Banjou already had their Build Drivers on, while Anzu now has the Sclash Driver equipped and took out her Spider Sclashjelly. Goro takes out the Crow Full Bottle and the G7 EXlasher (in Live Mode), and Banjou with the Dragon Magma bottle and Cross-Z Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Unmei ni Kaesu ze!**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ * / * _ **Bottle Burn!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

After the three put on their trinkets into their respective Rider System belts, Hiroto and Miu took out their Wing Triggers and Change Souls. Since the Go-Ongers are currently taking refuge in Build's world, they are safe to change into their suit without being hunted down by authorities in the prime universe.

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", Hiroto and Miu declared upon loading their Change Souls into their Wing Triggers.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ * / * _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

As the two Build Driver users crank the lever of their belts, materializing the EX Snap Ride Builder for Goro, a Snap Ride Builder with four layers two each on the front and back, respectively. Meanwhile, the Magma Ride Builder appears behind Banjou. Anzu then pumps her Sclash Driver's lever.

" **Let's…** ", the Sutou siblings prepare to transform, " **Go-On!** "

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ _(Squish, Stream, Overflow!)_ *

Anzu does her own pose, and its similar to that of Go-On Silver's roll call, followed by Banjou doing his own transformation pose. And lastly, Goro crosses his arms before executing a karate kata for his new transformation pose for EX-Strike Armor. The three Kamen Riders shout, " **Henshin!** "

In their transformation sequence, Hiroto and Miu are enveloped by light as their suits are materialized, along with their helmets above their heads. They grab the helmets and shout, " **'Met On!** " and put it on and completing their transformation.

The beaker-like Ride Builder appeared on Anzu, filling it with the liquid essence of the Spider Sclashjelly. The beaker then twists along with the liquefied essence, forming her G7 Type-S suit. Followed by the EX-Snap Ride Builder's parts combining with the two Crow Halfbodies to form EX-Strike Armor. Banjou is then bathed with lava, forming 8 large serpentine dragon heads which harden to solid rock as they rises, before the Magma Ride Builder breaks the hardened construct, revealing him as Cross-Z Magma.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _(The Magnificent Birdman!)_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suuubaaaraaashiii!**_ _(Wonderful!)_ * / * _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku!**_ _(Extreme Hot Muscles!)_ _ **Aachachachachachachachaa! Aachaa!**_ _(Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! HOT!)_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa!**_ *

Go-On Gold and Silver waste no time making an introduction as they immediately deal with the Alpha and Beta Kaisers. Ditto with Cross-Z Magma and the G7 Riders. Surprisingly, even though Banjou had recently regained his ability to transform, his Hazard Level even increased rapidly as usual.

"My power overflows…", Cross-Z Magma unleashes more beatdown on the Mirage and Square Clone Smashes, and one of the Omega Bikaisers. "My soul is burning… **My magma is surging!** "

While Goro has his hands full with Guardians and Hard Guardians with his older sister, he's beginning to notice the sudden increase of Banjou's Hazard Level – this time Banjou's Hazard Level reached 20.0, something that would have been accessible to those who got injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas.

"Hazard Level 20.0 already?! He recently got his powers back, and how did his Hazard Level escalated that high?", Goro exclaimed.

"You don't see something like that every day!", Anzu quipped.

G7 Icarus XYZ took out his G7 Sky Buster and the Hawk Gatlinger. On the G7 Sky Buster he loads the Pteranodon and Drill bottles, while he spins the Hawk Gatlinger's chamber 10 times.

* _ **Pteranodon! Drill! Ready, go! Vortex Burst!**_ * / * _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

Goro flew into the sky and unleashed a rain of bullets at every Guardian, Hard Guardian, and Kaiser in sight.

Moments later, a strange man appeared in the battlefield before the Go-On Wings and Kamen Riders. The strange man pulled out a black and gold Full Bottle that resembles Night Rogue's Bat Full Bottle. He plugged the bottle into his neck, causing the Mirage and Square Clone Smashes combine with him, transforming into a Lost Smash. The **Bat Lost Smash**.

"They combined?!", Miu exclaimed.

"What kind of a Smash is that?", Goro added.

Taki is then forced to take out the Denryuujin and suit up to the Victory Armor, and the transformation sequence ensues.

The Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta circulate around Taki as she catches the Alpha Full Bottle. Taki inserts the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha into the left slot of the Denryuujin.

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha!**_ *

Upon the insertion of the said Full Bottle, projections of the first ten Heisei Kamen Riders (from front to back: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Decade) appear in a half-circle defensive formation surrounding Taki. Moments later, she catches the Beta Full Bottle. She then inserts it into the slot on the right.

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta!**_ *

The circle completes with the projections of the Kamen Riders that come after Decade (from front to back: Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, and W) surround Taki.

* _ **Kami no Namae Aku o Utsu!**_ _(Strike evil in the name of the gods!)_ *

Before the donning, Taki must play a melody into the Denryuujin in Flute Mode. The music causes her to be brimming with power, as the spiritual seals on her body started to glow. (A kanji ""

After finishing playing the music, Taki proclaims, " **Take it to the limit!** ", as she prepares to fold the blade out to activate Blade Mode. Taki raised the Denryujin upwards as she triggers the suit-up sequence.

* _ **Kakusei seyo! Fuma no Oborokage!**_ _(Awaken! Fu-Ma's Shadow!)_ _ **Ad Exprobrandum Enim Fatum~**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ *

The projections of the first ten Heisei Riders merged into Taki, followed by the other eight Heisei Riders as Taki is covered in light as elements of the 18 Heisei Riders form into armor components.

The sequence begins with Ex-Aid's symbol turning the seal of Light " **光** " ( _Hikari_ ), forming the abdominal plates of the armor. The chest armor is then formed, along symbols of Faiz, Kabuto, Fourze, and Drive form the seal of Metal " **鋼** " ( _Hagane_ ) on the left side of the breastplate. The symbols of Kuuga, Kiva, Decade, and Ghost form the seal of Darkness " **闇** " ( _Yami_ ) on the right side of the breastplate. The gauntlets of the suit are then formed; on the left, the seal of Wood " **木** " ( _Moku_ ) is formed from Gaim's symbol, and the right gauntlet, the seal of Ice " **氷** " ( _Kori_ ) is formed from OOO's symbol. On the knee cap armors, W's symbol formed the seal of Wind " **風** " ( _Kaze_ ) is formed on the left, the the seal of Earth " **土** " ( _Tsuchi_ ) on the right is formed from Agito's symbol. Then, the shoulder armor is formed. On the right has the seal of Thunder " **雷** " ( _Kaminari_ ) formed from Blade's symbol. On the left, the seal of Water " **水** " ( _Mizu_ ) if formed from Den-O's symbol. And last but not the least, Ryuki, Hibiki, and Wizard's symbol merged onto Taki's forehead which forms the helmet, but the faceplate is still open. The seal of Fire " **火** " ( _Hi_ ) located on the center on the the gem of the suit's helmet is materialized.

The transformation ends with a helmet materializing with Taki's face still exposed. The faceplate of the helmet closes afterwards as Taki dons the Victory Armor.

* _ **Victory Armor, suit-up complete!**_ *

Taki dons what appears to be a suit with a mixed resemblance of the old G6 Cyber Armor and G7 Type-S, in which Goro christened as the **Victory Armor**.

Taki is able to take on the Bat Lost Smash in an equal footing. While the Sutou siblings are having trouble with this abomination. The ninja decides to turn the tables by calling forth a Kamen Rider in its strongest form. She spins the Victory Braceulette's roulette, and the roulette selects **Kamen Rider Agito**.

* _ **Kamen Rider Agito: Shining Form!**_ *

A holographic projection of Agito's Shining Form is summoned on Taki's side. Taki then invokes a creed before using Agito's final attack, " **My soul awakens!** ", she proclaimed as she takes out Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru to compliment with Agito who uses the Shining Caliber in its Twin Mode, taking form of dual swords. Then, the projection of Agito Shining Form merges with Taki as she lunges and uses Agito's finishing move.

* _ **Shining Clash!**_ *

Taki delivered number of rapid-fast slashes at the Bat Lost Smash with Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru. The Bat Lost Smash is weakened. Miu and Hiroto stood up afterwards, Anzu asks the Wings to finish off the Smash with Taki.

"Let's go, Miu.", said Hiroto as he and Miu take out their Rocket Daggers.

"Okay, _Ani._ ", Miu replied as the siblings turn their Rocket Daggers on and flipped the #1 and #3 switches on, which adds to 4.

Taki once again spins the Victory Braceulette's roulette, seconds later the roulette selects **Kamen Rider Fourze**.

* _ **Kamen Rider Fourze: Cosmic States!**_ * / * _ **Mission Four!**_ *

A projection of Fourze in his final form, Cosmic States is summoned on Taki's side, armed with the Barizun Sword. The shinobi now uses the Denryuujin. Before executing the final blow, she invokes a creed, " **The power of friendship transcends even in time** _ **and**_ **space! Let's settle this one-on-one!** ", Fourze's projection then merges with Taki.

" **Shining Dagger!** ", the Go-On Wings leap and execute the Shining Dagger, an attack where blasts are released from an arc when the dagger is swung.

" **Rider Chou Ginga Finish!** ( _Rider Super Galaxy Finish!_ )", (Gentaro's voice can be heard upon calling out the attack), Taki then unleashes Fourze's finishing attack - **Rider Super Galaxy Finish** , the Denryuujin is covered with cosmic energy before delivering a powerful slashing maneuver.

* * *

The Go-On Wings and Taki are able to defeat the Bat Lost Smash, forcing its host out of its transformation. However, the host is in the verge of fading away. Due to the fact that, much like being overdosed with Nebula Gas, the host will die when using that black Full Bottle.

"Oh, no!", Miu looked at the Lost Smash's host about to fade away, she and Hiroto took their helmets out to check at the man.

Goro, Banjou, Taki, Natsu and Anzu then checked on the dying man.

"Hey, open your eyes!", Goro tries to speak with the strange man all the while he asks of who gave the man the black Full Bottle. "Who gave you this thing?"

The dying man spoke, albeit his speech is broken due to the fact that he has little time left, "It's...*cough* from... *hack* Professor... Katsuragi...", afterwards, the man passed on, and faded away to nothingness. It is similar to the fates of Kazumi's three companions when they became Hazard Smashes, they die in the instant they are defeated.

"You got to be kidding me...", Goro sighed and lamented to see a life being lost.

Hiroto and Miu have already saw the harshness of Build's world even though the war for Pandora's Box already ended. The result of innocent people dying is very emotionally jarring, even for the Riders. If Sosuke and the other three have ever witnessed this, this might likely affect them as seeing people die can have traumatic effect even for innocent ones.

As Goro observed at the black Full Bottle, that being a black and golden variation of Night Rogue's original Full Bottle, it functions differently than its original form.

Goro accidentally dropped the black Bat Full Bottle, causing for Hiroto to sense a malignant presence nearby.

" _Ani?_ What's wrong?", asked Miu as she herself felt it too.

"Somebody's watching us...", Hiroto said.

That being said, Goro looked around at all directions, only to see something at a rooftop building southwest.

"Guys, look over there!", Goro points to a man on the top of the building watching the Go-On Wings and Goro's party. Behind his heads-up display, and enhanced zoom to the mystery figure, the mysterious man is revealed to be Sento's father, **Katsuragi Shinobu**! "That's..."

"Sento's dad?", Anzu guessed it.

Banjou, on the other hand, had memories of the time he was observed by researchers in Namba Heavy Industries, which was led by Katsuragi Shinobu the moment he saw the man from the rooftop building on the southwest.

Banjou attempts to chase the man watching everyone from a distance, only for said man to walk away as if nothing happened.

"Let him go.", Goro stops Banjou from doing so. "We still don't know what he's after."

* * *

Later, Goro's party and the Sutou siblings went to nascita and told Takumi everything, including the black Full Bottle used by the Bat Lost Smash's host.

"You saw him? My dad?", Takumi asked.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding after all.", Goro added. "Also, I saw a guy using this strange Full Bottle resembling the one used for Night Rogue's Transteam System and combined with two Clone Smashes."

"This is...", Takumi recognizes this bottle's true form, these black Full Bottles are known as the **Lost Bottles**.

"The Lost Bottles are different from Pandora Box's Full Bottles.", Takumi elaborated and discussed about the Lost Bottle to Goro's party, the nascita crew, and the Sutou siblings. "They are artificial bottles created by humans. They make the user even more violent and aggressive."

"Just like getting exposed by the light of the box.", Goro compares the effects of the Lost Bottle to being exposed to Pandora's Box's energy.

"Correct.", Takumi continued, and even revealed that his father also had a part with the Lost Bottles. "Why my dad, of all people who was closes to Pandora's Box...committed suicide?"

"Exactly. That light turns people belligerent.", Gentoku shows up, and this time his clothing is that of a Jamaican style holding with him a pineapple drink, much to the shock of everybody. "That's the exact opposite of what would drive him to suicide."

Both Hiroto and Miu could not stand Gentoku's fashion sense, as the latter flaunts his new set of clothing causes the brother and sister to back away from him. Gentoku's t-shirt even reads: "Second Banana Stealing the Limelight".

"Hey, this isn't Hawaii or Jamaica, you know!", Reiji objects to Gentoku's second bad clothing.

"Could you at _fucking_ least wear clothes that fits _your personality?_ ", Anzu chews the former Faust leader out.

While Anzu and Misora chew out on Gentoku to the point Misora chases him out of nascita, Sawa hands over a USB memory she received from a woman named Kine Reika to Katsuragi to know about more of the Lost Bottles. Reiji asks Goro about Aizawa.

" _Aniki_ , where's Aizawa-san?", asked Reiji.

The mention of Aizawa's name caused everyone in the nascita to freak out in fear. Sawa herself has heard of Aizawa's notoriety as a serial killer who targets common criminals.

"Did you say, Aizawa Shinya? _That_ Aizawa Shinya?", Sawa said. "How did a notorious serial killer like him ended up with you guys?"

"He was a close friend to the new Prime Minister, and before that he was Aizawa's attorney when he's in trial.", Goro replied. "It's obvious why Aizawa-san has a reason to murder criminals, only he himself knows why he does it."

* * *

The following day...

Somewhere in a car park at the rooftop level here in Touto, Aizawa is alone and perched there holding a sniper rifle - the Heckler & Koch PSG-1. A semi-automatic rifle fitted with a silencer, which mutes the firing noise in order to avoid attracting unnecessary attention; which explains Aizawa kills his targets without causing a panic to civilians. The fact that Aizawa had an experience as a soldier in the JSDF, his military training is also vital to his murders.

Aizawa's target is a man named **Ichiro Yasunori**. Ichiro is a corrupt businessman of a multi-million company who has ties to narcotics, sexual harassment, racketeering and as well as connections to murders of employees of rival companies. He got the information from one of his friends in the correctional facility in Seito before going into the car park.

The information he got reveals that Yasunori has been arrested for these crimes, however charges against him were dropped due to lack of evidence. Presumably, Yasunori has been sending contract killers to silence those who attempt to expose his crimes. For that matter, Aizawa has no qualms murdering criminals who have avoided the justice system and they make sure they deserve it.

From the car park, Yasunori appears to be leaving the hotel about 170 meters away from the car park's rooftop level. While Aizawa is waiting for his prey to come out, he recalls the very beginning he started murdering criminals.

 _ **10 years ago...**_

 _Aizawa's life as a child was happy and peaceful, with a loving mother and father to care for him. That is one fateful day after he returned home from playing outside, he witnessed his parents being murdered right before his very eyes by an unknown assailant with an unknown motive._

 _Since the fateful day his parents were murdered, he was raised by his maternal uncle, who inspired him to become a soldier. But, before he was drafted into the JSDF, Aizawa already started his career as a serial killer at the age of 13. Because, Japan's legal system states that minors under the age minimum of 14 are exempted from criminal liability, meaning Aizawa has no qualms evading the law._

 _Even at a young age, Aizawa's first target was a religious preacher from the States who is revealed to be a pedophile, the said preacher was said to have raped three young women at in a hotel. In order for him to kill his target, he even infiltrated the hotel without being detected by security, made way into his would-be victim's room, and poisoned the pedophile by placing cyanide on his glass of water, which killed the paedo upon drinking the water._

 _Surprisingly enough, the young Aizawa got to experience to use guns to murder common criminals - from petty drug dealers, molesters, murderers and other serial killers._

 _By the time he became a military man in the JSDF, Aizawa's experience of close-quarters and hand-to-hand combat, along with his prowess with conventional firearms, as well his proficiency with stealth are his defining aspects of his abilities. It shows that a normal human being like him does not need superpowers to pursue evil doers, but who has the cool toys what makes him the real killer._

 _When the Skywall Disaster happened, Aizawa left the military as a result of Japan being divided into three regions. Thus, he resumed his life as a serial killer and made good use of his experience in his days as a soldier to execute his murders perfectly without being detected. Until one day, the authorities managed to arrest him for multiple counts of murder in Seito._

 _Life in prison is hell, even for Aizawa himself, to the point he constantly gets into fights with other inmates. That doesn't break his spirit to the point he would kill other inmates who would piss him off. Also, the fact that he tends to escape prison back and forth, Aizawa uses creative methods escaping prison without being detected by the guards to resume his activities of murdering criminals - the number of his victims increased raging from businessmen who have ties to criminal syndicates, corrupt policemen, and domestic abusers. Once all of his deeds are done, Aizawa would go back again on his cell to tell the tale to his fellow inmates, that who looked up to his determination and creativeness of executing his kills._

 _Unlike your average serial killers seen in works of fiction, Aizawa does not take joy at the murder of his victims or commit these acts of murder just for the sake of murder. He kills because it is his duty. His sense of justice might be dubious, even for his future companions in the SOLGU, but he knows that the victims he kills have a purpose, otherwise it's plain murder. That being said, Aizawa had his own moral codes that he himself imposes that doesn't needed to be written on - the most obvious code that he follows is that "_ _ **Never hurt an innocent**_ _" and "_ _ **Don't get caught**_ _". This is why Aizawa is stealthy for a serial killer, all the while he puts a charming, charismatic, polite and civil facade in public while keeping his urge to kill at bay._

Fast forward to the present, Aizawa's eyes are on the sniper rifle's scope his trigger finger is ready. From the entrance of the hotel, Ichiro Yasunori exits the building.

From the inside of the hotel where Yasunori is exiting, Gunpei, one of the Go-Ongers is on his own having a coffee break. It seems that Gunpei has recently recovered from his injuries caused by Sosuke's antics that got him beaten by Anzu.

After Gunpei finishes his coffee break and just as he is about to exit the hotel, he notices people panicking when a man was just shot dead outside. Gunpei, being a police officer, now a police detective, asks nearby bystanders what happened. When he discovers the victim was shot on the head by a sniper's bullet, Gunpei looks at a distant building that is a car park at its rooftop level. He saw someone standing up there - which happens to be the sniper.

Gunpei heads to the car park where he saw the sniper.

Meanwhile at the car park's rooftop level, Aizawa's finished with his wetwork. He then reaches for his Toyota Supra and put his gun in the trunk. Just before he could get inside the car, he is confronted by Gunpei.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the SOLGU?", asked Gunpei. "Why did you shoot that man in the hotel?!"

Gunpei found out that Aizawa was the one who shot the guy outside of the hotel. Which leads to Aizawa revealing to him that victim was a scum of the Earth that he needed to put down.

"That man, **Ichiro Yasunori** is a corrupt businessman tied with criminal activities here in Touto.", Aizawa elaborated. "The guy has ties to narcotics, racketeering, sexual harassment, and connection to murders of employees of a rival company. Not to mention, he has been sending guys to silence those who attempt to expose his illegal activities. That's the reason why I iced him. How naive of you to sympathize with a criminal like him."

Gunpei didn't take too kindly with Aizawa's warped sense of justice, in his viewpoint, what Aizawa did was murder, it also helps that he's a serial killer that he kills criminals, while Gunpei is a _police detective_ , with a past experience as a police officer. Gunpei himself is a witness to this act of murder, and regardless how evil the victim was because of his crimes, this is something a once member of the police force can't ignore.

"What you did is _still_ murder. Criminals are human beings, no matter how evil they are.", Gunpei glared at Aizawa. "What you did is something a police detective like myself can't ignore. Do the victims you kill justify your own brand of justice?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The chapter title is named after the Michael Jackson song of the same name. Fittingly, this symbolizes Aizawa's backstory of how he became a serial killer. Much like the two parter, " _Return of the Dragon_ ", this episode will have a second part. But this part is called "Beginnings", which is synonymous to Aizawa's backstory.

Starting in this chapter, Goro will use a new transformation pose for EX-Strike Armor has him doing crossing his wrist (not unlike Evolto's) before doing a karate stance. This pose is similar to Ultraman Leo's transformation pose.

I still didn't know what happened to the Black Widow Lost Smash when Goro and company fought that Smash in the prime universe during their contact with Sosuke. It's more likely it's presumed destroyed along with its host.

Taki using Agito Shining Form's attack, Shining Clash could be a reference to the new character in the upcoming _Soulcalibur VI_ video game, Grøh, who uses a Darth Maul-esque combined double blade similar to the Shining Caliber in Single Mode and Twin Mode.

Aizawa's backstory of his parents' deaths is similar to Bruce Wayne, both witnessed their parents being gunned down by a thief. Unlike Bats, who since his parents' death, never used a gun unless necessary, Aizawa uses firearms; due to the fact that he got drafted into the military.

This chapter reveals that Aizawa already started murdering criminals at a very young age of 13, at that time he manages to slip away from the law. Since the minimum age for minors to be exempted from criminal liability in Japan is at the age of 14.

The child Aizawa (by hypothetical casting) is portrayed by Fuku Suzuki.

It is also revealed that Aizawa follows a strict moral code that he himself implemented in order for him to maintain self-control and not to be tempted by his urges to kill and endanger [innocent] people. For those who are familiar of the TV series, _Dexter_ , the titular serial killer follows this so-called "Code of Harry", in order for him to avoid drawing attention of law enforcement. Although, Aizawa has been put to jail for his murders, he has the ability to escape out of jail with creative methods without being detected and return once he's done, once again without drawing attention of authorities.

The fact that Aizawa uses firearms to kill his targets, all of his weapons are equipped with silencers to avoid causing any chaos.

Lastly, for a sociopathic serial killer, Aizawa does not commit murder just for the sake of unnecessary cruelty and indiscriminate sadism. He does it because he takes justice into his own hands.

Before I forget, the Victory Braceulette is now voiced by **Mamoru Miyano** instead of Mai Fuchigami. Miyano is well known for his roles such as Light Yagami, Setsuna F. Seiei, _Cross Ange_ 's Tusk, and Ultraman Zero.


	14. Lap 014: Smooth Criminal - Present

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 01** **4** **: Smooth Criminal** **\- Present** [滑らかなクリミナル -現代/ _Namerakana Kuriminaru_ _\- Gendai_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, gun violence, and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Music (Sclashjelly inserted)*)_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box along with the demise of the alien lifeform Evolto, and the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya. Peace appears to be restored, but a new threat in the form of Neo Faust changed for the better. In the prime universe, we came contact with the Go-Ongers and their leader, Esumi Sosuke to inform them that their partners were abducted by Foundation X. However, there was a Sentai Activity Ban Law implemented, the Go-Ongers were subsequently labeled as terrorists when they helped us Kamen Riders fend off Neo Faust. As a result, the Go-Ongers are forced to take refuge into our home dimension, the world of Kamen Rider Build._ _Wait, is this part two? Let_ _'s just find out what lies ahead in Aizawa's past on episode 14 of_ _Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Inside of the hotel, Gunpei, one of the Go-Ongers is on his own having a coffee break. It seems that Gunpei has recently recovered from his injuries caused by Sosuke's antics that got him beaten by Anzu.

At the car park's rooftop level, returning back to his viewpoint. Aizawa's eyes are still on the scope, while making sure the crosshairs marking his target's head. The veteran soldier took a deep breath to focus, aimed and fire. The trigger is pulled, and the recoil appears to be curbed down a bit. The bullet landed on his target's head, killing Yasunori in the process. Afterwards, Aizawa leaves the vantage point.

What Aizawa didn't know is that someone managed to see him from the hotel's entrance where Yasunori's body lies on the surface.

Aizawa finishes with his wetwork. He then reaches for his Toyota Supra and put his gun in the trunk. Just before he could get inside the car, he is confronted by Gunpei.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the SOLGU?", asked Gunpei. "Why did you shoot that man in the hotel?!"

Gunpei found out that Aizawa was the one who shot the guy outside of the hotel. Which leads to Aizawa revealing to him that victim was a scum of the Earth that he needed to put down.

"That man, **Ichiro Yasunori** is a corrupt businessman tied with criminal activities here in Touto.", Aizawa elaborated. "The guy has ties to narcotics, racketeering, sexual harassment, and connection to murders of employees of a rival company. Not to mention, he has been sending guys to silence those who attempt to expose his illegal activities. That's the reason why I iced him. How naive of you to sympathize with a criminal like him."

Gunpei didn't take too kindly with Aizawa's warped sense of justice, in his viewpoint, what Aizawa did was murder, it also helps that he's a serial killer that he kills criminals, while Gunpei is a _police detective_ , with a past experience as a police officer. Gunpei himself is a witness to this act of murder, and regardless how evil the victim was because of his crimes, this is something a once member of the police force can't ignore.

"What you did is _still_ murder. Criminals are human beings, no matter how evil they are.", Gunpei glared at Aizawa. "What you did is something a police detective myself can't ignore. Do the victims you kill justify your own brand of justice?!"

Aizawa doesn't care about what Gunpei said. The vigilante killer points out that his murder has its purpose, the fact that his target is a corrupt businessman with ties to criminal syndicates around Touto. He justifies that a scum of the Earth like Yasunori needed to be silenced to keep innocent people safe, he doesn't give a damn if its wrong. He knows that it's the right thing to do.

"Do **NOT** lecture me about justice, Mr. Half-boiled detective.", Aizawa coolly refutes Gunpei. "Sometimes, you have to deal that there are some criminals are just doing evil things for the sake of being evil that needed to be put down! Well, I believe that there are other criminals who would be willing to turn over a new leaf. What I do is what I do. I kill bad guys to protect people, this is who I am."

More importantly, Aizawa's kills are a one-man mission that he doesn't need the help of his allies, to so not to put them in danger. Goro and the others respect his decision not to ask for assistance from the SOLGU as they have a mission to protect others without tarnishing their reputation. Aizawa will always help them when in need.

"If I were you, you should be staying out of my way.", Aizawa gives a warning to the Chaser. "The more you're digging too deep on someone's dark secrets, the chances are your putting yourself and your close friends in danger. I don't care if you are a police detective, so heed my warning lest you find yourself six feet below the ground."

The SOLGU's token serial killer entered his Toyota Supra and closed the door, Aizawa starts the car's engine and puts his foot on the gas and left the car park, leaving Gunpei utterly puzzled. The detective is nevertheless skeptical with Aizawa's ambiguous morality and sense of justice, unlike the SOLGU operators, Aizawa takes his to ridiculous extremes, resorting to murder without second thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Prime Minister's office, Suzumura watched the news of a businessman shot dead on the outside of a hotel.

" _Ichiro Yasunori, the president of Tsukuba Companies, was assassinated in front of a hotel entrance in Touto. The cause of death happens to be a sniper's bullet fired on the victim's head. Ichiro, 30, was previously charged with racketeering, sexual assault, and corruption, as well as connections to drug trades and murders of employees from a rival company. These charges against him were dropped due to the lack of evidence. So far, the authorities are in the process of investigating the murder._ "

Suzumura turned off the television. He ponders that Aizawa is most responsible for Yasunori's murder, due to the fact that Aizawa uses a sniper rifle to assassinate his targets from a distance.

"Aizawa, what am I going to do with you...", Suzumura muttered to himself. The fact that Suzumura used to be Aizawa's attorney when the latter spent his days in the slammer.

Suzumura is worried of Aizawa's well-being and mentality. He knows that each time Aizawa kills, it will take a toll on his sanity. Like most serial killers, he will be eventually driven insane, and Aizawa will make himself even worse than the victims he kills - which are mostly common criminals, petty thieves, and even serial killers in general. There's one reason why Aizawa follows a moral code that not only Aizawa, but Suzumura himself knows. Suzumura was the one who gave Aizawa the idea to establish a moral code in order for him to maintain control of himself and blend in the society.

The former attorney now Japanese Prime Minister recalls the first meeting of the serial killer.

 _It was two months after Aizawa's arrest, two days before Aizawa is about to be tried on the court for the first time. A lawyer came at the telephone booths, he then faced Aizawa. The lawyer's name is_ _ **Suzumura Seiji**_ _. Suzumura, being a seasoned lawyer, have experiences with providing the defense for their clients, as well being mediator to conflicting parents for the custody of a child. When he was assigned to be in defense of a serial killer, Suzumura braved himself to take the duty._

 _And that's when Aizawa and Suzumura's meeting got off to a rocky start, the former had a hard time getting along with a lawyer because of their conflicting senses of justice. Suzumura believed that there are criminals that needed a just and fair trial and do not deserved to be deprived of his/her right to life, freedom, and possessions. Aizawa believes otherwise, simply stating that murder is the best solution to rid the world of the most heinous beings to exist._

 _At one time, before a court trial, the two had this exchange:_

" _How sure are you think that criminals can change?", Aizawa asked._

" _They are humans, just like you and me. Sometimes, they will eventually turn over a new leaf if they know how to find a way to change.", Suzumura said. "For once, you should think about whether or not about the enemy you are about to kill is to ask that they really deserve that? And, you should also think about their loved ones. Even if someone has to steal for the sake of the person he/she loves, what will you do if you put a bullet on his head? They will grieve."_

 _The fact that Aizawa is a diagnosed sociopath with little to no mercy for the victims he kills, he admits that he was unable to understand the fact that there are criminals like himself have loved ones. And it's very painful for the victim's loved ones to lose that person. Aizawa on the other hand, has no loved ones to care for him: his parents were murdered right before his eyes and started his killing spree at a very young age._

" _I already lost everything since I ended up behind bars. I already have nothing left to lose.", Aizawa said. "The only thing I cared about is to make the world a better place, even by means taking a life of a wrongdoer. I'm aware of what I do, and do admit that what I do is also evil, I am willing to do evil to fight evil."_

 _Suzumura is surprised by Aizawa's honesty. Even though Aizawa is a well-practiced liar to manipulate his would-be victims to their grave, he never tells a lie to anyone close to him, which leads to their future friendship with Suzumura. Aizawa admits that he is willing to combat evil by doing evil things against his enemies, even if it means gazing upon the abyss._

 _Since then, Suzumura has becoming the moral compass to Aizawa. While he was still the serial killer's attorney, the two become close friends and is wishing Aizawa to change himself one day._

Despite Aizawa continuing his murder spree, Suzumura not only expresses his worries of his friend - even now that he's the Prime Minister of the unified Japan, at the same time is aware that he's not putting the SOLGU into his activities because he knows that he needs to avoid putting Goro and the others into the dangers Aizawa instigates.

Suzumura's phone rings, and it came from the SOLGU. That said, he is summoned into their HQ in Shouya City.

* * *

Later at SOLGU's headquarters...

Goro, Anzu, and Reiji reported to the Prime Minister about the recent incident about the Lost Smash, as well as the Lost Bottle they found. They even informed Suzumura that Katsuragi Shinobu is alive and his suicide appears to be a ruse.

"Katsuragi Shinobu...is it possible that he's connected to Neo Faust?", asked Suzumura.

"In case if you didn't know. Katsuragi Shinobu appeared to be near the box before the Skywall Incident.", Goro elaborated from what he and Katsuragi deduced in nascita days ago. "Meaning, he indeed faked his death and somehow escaped without letting his family know. Now that Kaguya and Evolto are already dead, it seems we're dealing with Katsuragi Shinobu. We're going to make sure what is his role in this game."

"What about the Go-Ongers? Have you found any information of the whereabouts of their so-called "Engines"?", Suzumura added.

"Not yet. But, Katsuragi Shinobu is the key that will lead us to find those missing Engines."

Goro seems to be certain of the likeliness that Neo Faust is being backed by Foundation X as the original Faust got financial backing from Namba Heavy Industries. But, Foundation X is an all-encompassing organization that have already studied other trinkets ranging from Gaia Memories to Rider Gashats.

That said, Goro begins to plan their next target: Katsuragi Shinobu. It's either kill or capture him.

Seconds later, Aizawa shows up.

"What took you so long?", asked Goro.

"Don't ask.", Aizawa sighed. "As always, I'm busy with _my_ own matters."

Goro and Suzumura have talked about Aizawa's activities. According to the latter, whenever Aizawa is alone, that means he is executing his murder activities. That's why he's keeping friends and allies in the dark so to avoid putting them in danger. Suzumura is the only person who can justify Aizawa's actions in his place, the fact that he was his attorney before being elected as the unified Prime Minister of Japan.

"No wonder he's a one-man hitman for a reason...", Goro took a deep breath as he himself is also worried how perilous Aizawa's killing spree are.

"Aizawa is not just your average serial killer. He's a professional.", the Prime Minister said. "His skills in the military are not for show, he'll strike like lightning and disappear like the wind. He will concoct creative ways of avoiding the law."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yokosuka Airfields, Gunpei returns to the Ginjiro and told Sosuke and the others about the incident in the hotel. Like Gunpei, Sosuke, Renn, and Hant got better from their hospital stay after getting trolled by Anzu.

"What's wrong, Gunpei?", asked Hant.

"The SOLGU's professional marksman is also a serial killer.", said the Go-Onger's black ranger.

"That Aizawa guy?", Sosuke guessed. "More like _professional_ killer."

"He's a scary guy, Hiroto just told me earlier.", Renn finished, and admits that he is afraid of him upon learning the SOLGU's token serial killer's background.

Gunpei is still haunted by Aizawa's words after confronting him in the parking lot:

" _Do_ _NOT_ _lecture me about justice, Mr. Half-boiled detective._ _Sometimes, you have to deal that there are some criminals are just doing evil things for the sake of being evil that needed to be put down! Well, I believe that there are other criminals who would be willing to turn over a new leaf. What I do is what I do. I kill bad guys to protect people, this is who I am."_

" _If I were you, you should be staying out of my way. The more you're digging too deep on someone's dark secrets, the chances are your putting yourself and your close friends in danger. I don't care if you are a police detective, so heed my warning lest you find yourself six feet below the ground."_

When bringing that up to Sosuke and the others, Gunpei is curious about being suspicious about Aizawa's activities. Justified that Gunpei being an experienced member of the police force, he refuses to ignore criminals, no matter how evil they are, don't deserve a grisly and gruesome fate.

"I agree with Gunpei. How about we catch and bring him in. The guy used to be going in and out of jail.", Sosuke decides to join with Gunpei in attempting to catch Aizawa to bring the guy to justice. However, this is risky to do the fact that Aizawa is more willing to silence anybody who tries to expose him, not to mention he's even more paranoid than the Izumi siblings.

While Renn and Hant decided to stay on the Ginjiro the fact that they are both afraid of Aizawa because crossing with him is considered deathwish, Sosuke and Gunpei decided to take matters anyway.

* * *

The following day...

In a car park nearby a restaurant, a little girl is crying for help inside of a car. The windows are closed shut and the doors of the car are locked. Aizawa parked his Toyota Supra right in front of the car where the girl was trapped.

After the professional killer exits the car, he sees the girl trying to struggle in escaping the car.

"What the...?", Aizawa interacted on the car. The car's door is locked, not to mention the windows are closed, making it impossible to open and the engine's not being started. "What kind of an imbecile of a parent would leave their child behind inside of their car."

The fact there is a person left inside of the car locked, at the same time the air conditioner is turned off along with the engine, it is dangerous to leave someone behind, be it a child of a young age who cannot fend for themselves. Aizawa can't seem to express disgust for this. He tries to ask the girl to open the door, however from the car, the girl doesn't know how to open the door nor the windows.

"Good grief...", the professional marksman sighed and scratched his head furiously. "Don't worry, kid. I'll go call some help."

As Aizawa goes inside the restaurant to call for help, Sosuke is stalking him from the shadows. Even worse, he and Gunpei saw a girl trapped inside a car calling for help. They even attempt to plan about getting her out.

From the entrance of the restaurant, the security guard calls out the mother of the child whom she left inside of the car. Only for the mother to be confronted by Aizawa. Inside of the car, the child cried desperately to call her mother, while Sosuke and Gunpei are still trying to figure how to get the girl out.

"To think you would leave your own daughter to suffocate inside of your car all the while she's crying for help. What kind of a parent are you?!", Aizawa chews out the woman.

To the mother's defense, she said. "I just left my baby there while I am eating lunch. I told her I won't be long."

Aizawa didn't buy the woman's lies. "You should have brought your child with you. Are you trying to leave her to die in there?!"

"Look, I told my baby that I won't be long! What is it with you-", the mother tried to establish her alibi again, only to be shot in the head mid-sentence by Aizawa, who pulls out USP .45 pistol and gunned the woman down right in front of the security guard, Sosuke, Gunpei, and the young girl.

" _ **Mama!**_ ", the trapped girl's cry worsened the moment her mother was shot dead right in front of her.

Sosuke then confronts Aizawa while Gunpei is trying to do something to rescue the girl.

"You really have the nerve to shoot somebody in the head even though they did something wrong!", Sosuke comes face to face with the professional killer.

The fact that Gunpei, for the second time has witnessed Aizawa's act of murder, despite how petty it was, and Sosuke at the same time saw it; they are both appalled when Aizawa shot the mother of the child who left her trapped in the car. Aizawa justifies that he killed her because she deserved it and she is not fit to be a mother, all while expressing little to no concern for the child who happens to saw him shoot her mother in the head with a gun.

"Didn't I told that black half-boiled detective friend of yours not to get in my way. And, now I am facing with this monkey.", Aizawa said, then he proceeds to taunt Sosuke and hands him his gun. "Here, why don't you shoot me if it makes you feel better.", when Sosuke gets Aizawa's gun and points it on him, the latter goads Sosuke into shooting him in the head just like what he did to the woman he killed earlier. "Go ahead, shoot me. Or, are you afraid that you _will_ become just like me."

An enraged Sosuke is tempted by Aizawa to use the latter's gun to shoot him, and if Sosuke did, he will be just as ruthless as Aizawa.

"Sosuke, don't do it!", Gunpei tells Sosuke not to give in to Aizawa's temptation while he picks up a Swiss Army knife to open the door from the key slot of the car's front doors.

Fortunately, Sosuke refuses to shoot Aizawa. To the point the latter mocks him for being soft for his own good.

"Freeze!", moments later, the police showed up. Aizawa puts his hands in the air as if he is being arrested. Instead, the authorities arrested Sosuke!

"Hey, I didn't shot her! It was him!", Sosuke tries to reason with one of the officers.

"Oh, really? The evidence is right here _**in your hands!**_ ", said the officer. "You just committed murder and you're holding a gun! Tell it to the judge!"

"Hey, you got the wrong guy!", Sosuke struggles after getting cuffed and sent into a police car.

As it turns out, after Aizawa shot the victim, and the fact that he is aware that Gunpei (and Sosuke) would show up and follow him, his plan was to trick one of them into planting the evidence unto either of two to cover up his act. A carefully crafted and perfectly executed plan that allowed Aizawa to escape the authorities.

Aizawa's Xanatos Gambit is elaborated like this:

After Aizawa kills his victim, he was expecting Gunpei to show up, and instead he is confronted by one of his friends, Sosuke, who also witnessed his act. Then Aizawa goads Sosuke to take his gun and shoot him on the head. Then came these two possible outcomes:

-If Sosuke had shot Aizawa on the head, then the police showed up. Sosuke would still be arrested for murder and illegal possession of firearms. ( **Something that Aizawa expected to happen** )

-If Sosuke chose not to shoot Aizawa, then the police showed up. Sosuke will _still_ be arrested for murder and illegal possession of firearms. ( **The outcome** _ **that**_ **happened, and he knows that Sosuke will not shoot him in order not to become as ruthless as him** )

-If Sosuke was also standing nearby the victim's body and Aizawa ditches him from the crime scene, then the police showed up, Sosuke is still arrested for murder. ( **The fact that the victim's body is present, and Sosuke happens to be standing an inch away from the victim's corpse** )

Either way, both of these outcomes benefited Aizawa getting away with no comeuppance, and Sosuke being the scapegoat framed for murder. Gunpei had no idea that he and Sosuke are being tricked by Aizawa in order to cover up his act.

Luckily, thanks to his pocket knife, Gunpei manages to get the girl out of the car. Unfortunately, her mother being shot dead by the guy who attempted to save her means that she is now cold and alone.

"It's okay...", Gunpei comforts the girl before he lashes out on Aizawa. "What is wrong with you, you heartless bastard! Don't you have any concern for the child of the mother you've just killed?!"

"She's not fit to be a parent just because she left the girl trapped inside of that car.", Aizawa justifies his actions. "Now, your friend who happened to get in my way is paying the price! You of all people should not stick your nose on someone's business."

Aizawa then walks away nonchalantly, leaving a furious Gunpei seething. "That's right, walk away with your tail between your legs! One of these days, you will get what's yours!"

* * *

Two days later...

In the police station, the other Go-Ongers - Renn, Hant, and Gunpei, along with the Go-On Wings duo of Hiroto and Miu are accompanied by Prime Minister Suzumura. The Prime Minister learned the incident yesterday since he's aware that Aizawa tricked Sosuke using his gun to shoot him, instead the fact that Sosuke was holding the gun was the reason he got arrested and framed for murder and illegal possession of firearms.

With the Prime Minister, being a government official, was able to convince the officers to free Sosuke from jail. And the bail was granted with no pay.

At the Prime Minister's residence, Suzumura expresses his apology since he himself knew Aizawa during his days as his attorney.

"My apologies over the incident two days ago.", Suzumura bowed with respect to the Go-Ongers. "I didn't know that you guys are attempting to stop Aizawa. But, I'm asking you guys next time to distance yourselves from him."

"Just why are you telling us about Aizawa-san right now?", Renn asked.

That's when Suzumura brought up Aizawa's past to the Go-Ongers. "Aizawa had a tragic childhood. His parents were murdered right before his eyes, and since then. He became a serial killer at a very young age, determined to take down criminals across Japan."

Miu is also horrified about what Aizawa had been through from adolescence to adulthood. "That's terrible. I didn't know why he is that ruthless..."

"But, beneath Aizawa's ruthless exterior lies a kind man underneath. He also has a soft spot for children ever since he was freed from prison. I am understandably aware why did he shot the mother of the child trapped in the car because he expressed his disgust of leaving a child behind inside a locked car which will cause them to die without breathing any air."

Furious, Sosuke doesn't buy it as if Suzumura was lying, "But, that doesn't serve as an excuse to shoot her in the head! If you were his friend, why aren't you there to stop him?!"

Suzumura continued, "Look, I am a busy man too. I am the newly elected Prime Minister of the unified Japan, unlike the Japan of your home dimension, this country had suffered so much turmoil because of a war that divided the nation into three regions. I'm not expecting you to understand his motives and morals, but the only thing I can do is to let you know about him. One day, Aizawa will one day understand what it means to value lives of others, no matter how good and evil the intentions of those wrongdoers. The reason he's part with SOLGU is to test his sense of justice."

* * *

Meanwhile at SOLGU's headquarters in Shouya City, Hokuto.

While Goro is currently in the process of skimming and reading at Katsuragi's research and findings of the Rider System, Aizawa took the time to reach out to the wealthy genius.

"Hey, boss. Mind if we have a minute or something?", asked the SOLGU's token serial killer.

"Go ahead. I'm all available.", Goro coolly replied.

The two begin talking about the incident at the restaurant two days ago where Aizawa tricks Sosuke into planting the evidence (his gun) on him after he was confronted by the latter. While Goro openly expresses of how Aizawa shot the mother right in front of the child was uncalled for, However, he finds the part where Sosuke gets framed for murder and illegal possession of firearms to be hilarious.

At that time, Aizawa admits that he couldn't care less about the girl who witnessed her mother being shot on the head as retaliation for leaving her trapped inside of the car. Right now, this is the first time he is being bothered by his conscience. It also doesn't help that outside of his shoot-to-kill criminals routine, Aizawa loves to get along with children ever since he is freed from prison and subsequently assigned to SOLGU. That's when he recalls the exchange between him and his close friend Suzumura during a court hearing.

" _For once, you should think about whether or not about the enemy you are about to kill is to ask that they really deserve that? And, you should also think about their loved ones. Even if someone has to steal for the sake of the person he/she loves, what will you do if you put a bullet on his head? They will grieve."_

"Back what Suzumura told me years back, that's what got right to me recently.", said Aizawa. "I have done so many ruthless atrocities just to protect innocent people. Recalling what he said made me think about what I just did to that poor girl..."

"You really have to feel guilty about that. The fact that you shot her mother right in front of her only made things worse.", Goro elaborated the consequences of Aizawa's actions. "I know you have a reason to kill evil-doers as a means of protecting innocents, you should think twice first before you do so. Keep in mind that even common criminals, no matter how evil or morally grey they are, have loved ones. Killing them will affect those close to them, and there are chances that they will come after you. Gandhi once elaborated this saying: 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.' Meaning, even our own senses of justice will be blinded if we go overboard. You shoot somebody, they will shoot you back."

"I can really imagine Suzumura is really disappointed.", Aizawa continued. "I feel like I can't face him right now after that incident."

"Oh, yeah he is. The fact that you tricked Sosuke-san into holding your gun and got him arrested and framed for the incident shows that he's really pissed off. But, don't let that cloud your judgment. What's important that you will still strive hard in protecting others. You are still an invaluable asset to the team, Aizawa-san. You really showed us, that you are a capable fighter without the need of superpowers. And more importantly, you must also know how to value lives of others, hero or villain alike. We can't lose you, as much more you're keeping us in the dark of your shoot-to-kill activities."

"Thanks, boss. That really means a lot to me.", Aizawa took Goro's words at heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

While I occasionally into leaving an Aesop in my stories. But here in this chapter, there is a moral of the chapter: **if you dig too deep on someone** **'s secret, the chances are you're putting yourself and your loved ones in grave, if not all, mortal danger.** In short, "mind your own business". Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and most especially Gunpei found that out the hard way when they begin suspecting Aizawa for the latter's murders. In order for Aizawa to cover up his act, he tricks Sosuke into the scene of the crime (where he tricks Sosuke into pointing a gun at him after the latter saw him shooting the mother who left her daughter inside of her car) where he gets arrested by the authorities and framed up for the crime that Aizawa has committed: murder. It shows as a warning whenever Aizawa is on his killing routine, he distanced himself from his allies in order to keep them safe.

Another moral lesson for this chapter: " **even bad guys, criminals, or punch-clock villains, no matter how evil they are, have loved ones.** " This is what Aizawa lacked the understanding when he shot the abusive mother who left her daughter trapped inside of a car right in front of the kid. The girl is traumatized the moment she sees Aizawa after being freed from the car. This results Aizawa for the first time to feel remorse for his actions, although he doesn't show it, he expresses it to Goro when he talked to him.

This is _not_ the first time Sosuke gets framed for a crime he didn't commit. In Go-On's episode 28 "Partner Gunpei", when Gunpei and the others hunt down a Gaiark responsible for the disappearances of people, the police instead arrested the heroes when that BanKiJyu with a manhole plate. Eventually they got out of jail. This chapter is a darker take of the said episode, when the four Go-Ongers are suspicious of Aizawa's activities to the point they attempt to chase him, it ends with one of the Go-Ongers being framed for murder (Sosuke), only to be bailed out thanks to someone paying for Sosuke's bail bonds.

Aizawa calls Gunpei a "half-boiled detective" in this chapter. Which is an obvious reference to Shotaro Hidari of all people, where Akiko mostly calls him that, and to an extent, Philip.

The part where Aizawa encounters a little girl trapped inside a car and calls out the mother before killing her is reference to a news story I heard earlier - a boy was left trapped inside of his parent's car went viral, the uploader of the video who saw the child even got help from a security guard and called out the parent. Instead of being grateful, said parent lashed out on the guy who uploaded the video, to her defense he/she said that she was eating inside of the restaurant as her alibi. If you leave somebody person or animal inside of a car for a long period of time, they won't survive due to the lack of oxygen and will most likely suffocate to death.

If you kill a parent who are very abusive to their children right in front of their offspring, the psychological effect to the child will only worsen than benefiting them. The girl's cries grew worse the moment she witnesses her mother being shot dead by Aizawa. It is even worse than Aizawa's own backstory after he saw his parents killed when he was a child, something that Suzumura called him out for it.

I won't be voicing my thoughts about Build's latest episode. Instead, I will think about watching both that and next week's episode simultaneously to do so.

This is the first chapter of the story where Sento/Katsuragi, Taki and Natsu do not appear.


	15. Lap 015: An Old Enemy's Revival

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 01** **5** **:** **An Old Enemy** **'s Revival** [宿敵よみがえる/ _Shukuteki Yomigaeru_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Build Driver Standby Loop music_ _*)_

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento)**_ _ **:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box along with the demise of the alien lifeform Evolto, and the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya. Peace appears to be restored, but a new threat in the form of Neo Faust changed for the better. In the prime universe, we came contact with the Go-Ongers and their leader, Esumi Sosuke to inform them that their partners were abducted by Foundation X. However, there was a Sentai Activity Ban Law implemented, the Go-Ongers were subsequently labeled as terrorists when they helped us Kamen Riders fend off Neo Faust. As a result, the Go-Ongers are forced to take refuge into our home dimension, the world of Kamen Rider Build._ _Murders have been occuring in Touto lately, is this what that vigilante hitman Aizawa is doing?_

 _ **Aizawa:**_ _I_ _'m not with the hitman part. I'm just a plain serial killer._

 _ **Katsuragi (Sento):**_ _Wait, if you're a serial killer, why do you kill in broad daylight?_

 _ **Aizawa:**_ _Things are better to be left unsaid. Anyways, let's just get on with episode 15 of Go-Onger feat. Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

The next morning...

 **Moroboshi Beach, Southeast Touto.**

Aizawa is alone sitting on the bench at the outside of the beach's amusement park. From the entrance of the park, a black car belonging to the Prime Minister arrived. Suzumura leaves the car and he heads for Aizawa.

Suzumura meets up with his long-time friend, they sit on the bench, facing forward as if they were like strangers talking. Aizawa brings up the feeling of remorse he felt after he recklessly pulled a gun at the restaurant and killed the mother of the trapped child inside of the car.

"You shouldn't have shot the mother if you didn't let your emotions cloud your judgment.", Suzumura coolly spoke while he chides Aizawa's actions. "If you were suppose to kill victims, you shouldn't do that on public, doing so is that you're causing a scene. Also, you should have let the mother speak first, and forced her to tell the truth."

"I should have brought a truth serum next time.", the vigilante man sighed bitterly.

The Prime Minister also brought up that it was Gunpei who rescued the girl, by opening the car door by using a pocket knife as an alternative for the missing key to open the locked doors. Though using a pocket knife as a replacement for a key to open a car and forcefully break the car windows is the dumbest method as that will also trigger the car's alarm, as Aizawa insinuated.

Aizawa recalls to Suzumura their exchange back before a court hearing, admitting that ever since his parents died, he already lost everything deep down. Since then, Aizawa dedicated his life by living the life of a vigilante serial killer completely detached from society and having targeted criminals, rapists, drug pushers, corrupt policemen, and the like. That mindset also shows that Aizawa has nothing left to lose.

And the time he shot the mother who left her child trapped inside of the car was his wake-up call. He didn't expressed that to Gunpei nor Sosuke, because he couldn't stand the other Go-Ongers trying to stick their nose into his acts. Instead, he openly expressed that to his superior in SOLGU, Goro for the first time. In turn Goro reminded Aizawa that even a person's sense of justice can be blinded and can be exploited.

Aizawa continued expressing everything that he never ever told to people close to him, "I was never a hero nor a villain. I'm just a hired killer doing a world a favor to make it a better place...by murdering the evil, corrupt, and the wicked. And this is the first time I felt the burden of seeing the consequence of blindly killing a person right in front of an innocent child."

"Aizawa..."

The professional killer is brutally honest of his actions, something that only Suzumura understands. He barely expresses that to the other SOLGU members, as the reason why he doesn't want Goro and the others to be involved with his wetwork missions is to avoid putting them into danger. Like most of them, the SOLGU operatives have a fair share of dark pasts, Aizawa has a reason to keep them in the dark about his killing sprees, to avoid getting them in danger.

"Goro-kun is definitely right of what you two talked about.", Suzumura continued. "But, while I'm also busy myself. I'm also worried about you. You're my friend, and your the only important thing that I don't want to lose. Also, Goro-kun and the rest of SOLGU find you an invaluable part of the team. That's why you should also reach out to them if you are facing a problem that one person could not handle."

Suzumura was correct to ask Aizawa for the latter to reach out to his SOLGU teammates whenever facing a situation that he can't handle alone. It was correct of Aizawa himself to have talked to Goro of how he felt when he shot the mother of the trapped girl out of being clouded by his emotions. As part of his code of morals, Aizawa should not let his emotions got the better of him when he's in his murder routine. This is the first time he broke his self-imposed rules.

"I'll be going now. See you.", said Suzumura as he walks away and headed back to his car.

* * *

Meanwhile at nascita.

The four Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings duo visited the cafe, the Izumi siblings, Reiji, Natsu and Taki caught up with them. The nascita crew have been into Sosuke lately due to the fact he got framed for murder and illegal possession of firearms.

And, the hilarity inside is taken up to eleven when Gentoku once again wears different clothing, and this time his outfit looks like a Jidai Geki-inspired one. Much to Goro's dismay, he even chews out on the former Faust leader about the current era.

"Seriously, old man. This is **not** the Warring States Period.", Goro coolly elaborated. "And you don't lean closer to Nobunaga aside from the beard."

" _ **And, this is not the Samurai World either. Bom-bom.**_ ", BOMPER added.

"Hey, you should have wore even cool clothes that fits you.", Sosuke butts in, and then he looks at the new T-shirt imprinted phrase: " **Life and Death** ".

"And, I saw you what you did on TV. You killed the mother of a girl trapped inside of a car!", Gentoku even calls out Sosuke of being part of the incident at the restaurant, even though Sosuke was not the one who did that.

On the other hand, this is not the first time Sosuke is being accused of murder. Hiroto, Miu, Misora, Banjou, and even Katsuragi of all people, chew out on the Speed King over that incident. While the SOLGU operatives are aware of Aizawa's activities, they pretend not to notice, as they too even see Sosuke being responsible for the crime.

"Seriously, this is 499th time he's been called out for that.", Katsuragi sighed.

The number of times Sosuke gets accused: **499**.

"I told you before, that wasn't me! It's that Aizawa guy!", Sosuke tried to reason with everyone that he's not responsible. He even tells Goro that Aizawa is responsible, neither Goro nor Anzu do not buy it.

"I don't know what your talking about, Sosuke-san.", Anzu replied dismissively.

"Gunpei and I saw him shoot the woman. Why won't you believe me!"

"You were standing on the crime scene, holding a gun too. Face it, you killed the mom!", Reiji even dismisses Sosuke's statement as if it was an alibi.

"Hey! You guys been accusing me 500 times!", Sosuke refutes, only for Goro, Anzu Banjou, and _Gentoku_ of all people to laugh at him in a hysterical fashion.

Just as everybody are poking fun of Sosuke, Goro's phone rings, and it's coming from Kazumi.

" _Goro-chan, I think I'm having a bit of a problem here._ ", Kazumi spoke. " _Masaru, Syuuya, and Syoukichi's bottles are missing! Is it just me or someone just broke through in the farmhouse?_ "

Hearing from Kazumi that the Hokuto Three Crows' Full Bottles have been stolen. Goro replied, "Neo Faust must have something to do with it. The last time we saw those bottles in their gold and black form are actually called Lost Bottles. Katsuragi and I are still in the process of finding them as well as investigating of his dad's whereabouts."

" _Okay, I'll be in touch._ "

"What is it?", asked Banjou.

"The Three Crows' Lost Bottles were stolen in Kazumin's farmhouse.", Goro answered. "It's more likely Neo Faust has something to do with it."

While Katsuragi is writing in calculations on the clear board, he accidentally drops his white marker on the floor, causing Hiroto to feel a familiar presence from a distance.

"Hey, are you spacing out or something Hiroto-san?", Goro asked.

"This familiar feeling...Where is it coming from?", the Philosopher muttered.

"I also felt it too, _Ani_.", Miu also felt it. The fact that the Sutou siblings have these kind of psychic powers, it's no surprise that they can sense an evil presence from a distance. But, in their case, this disturbance appears to be familiar even for all the Go-Ongers.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a familiar gas station in Touto...**

A familiar refrigerator truck stopped by to refuel. It was the same fridge truck that the three Gaiark pollution ministers commuted when they unknowingly stumbled in Build's world.

Before the truck could leave the station, the driver opens the door of the truck's container van, and someone emerges from the inside of the container van.

"Hey, this is the destination.", said the truck driver. And emerging from the container van is another of the Go-Ongers' previous adversaries: **Hiramechimedes**. Hiramechimedes is the Gaiark's Land Pollution Vice-Minister and Yogostein's right-hand man. And just like his superior, Kitaneidas, and Kegalesia, he too is a wandering spirit.

"Thanks for the lift, human.", said the Gaiark's once tactical genius. Upon looking the buildings nearby, as if mostly are ruins and everything else are being rebuilt. Hiramechimedes had no idea that the Human World he knew is different. "What happened to this world? As if it's been ravaged by a war..."

"That's the same question some three weirdos like you asked when they first came here.", the driver continued. "And, yes. A war broke up between three regions of Japan because of the Skywall. Now that the Skywall is destroyed, Japan is now unified, but the scars of war, and countless numbers of lives lost, everything is never the same. But, the road to rebuilding is long and steep."

(" _So, Yogostein-sama is here too... That figures._ "), Hiramechimedes spoke to himself. "Once again. Thank you, _desu_."

"Don't mention it.", the driver also bid farewell to the Land Pollution Vice Minister as he went back on the truck and drove off to an unknown destination. "This isn't the Human World we once knew. What's going on here...?"

Hiramechimedes spent the entire morning wandering Touto observing what happened to the war-torn Japan. He even went into the ruins of the Skywall and Pandora Tower where he found the source of the conflict. The evil genius was displeased at the sight of what happened to this Human World.

"Pok. Pok. Ping!", the three light bulbs in Hiramechimedes's head flashed, indicating an inspiration of a plan. Instead, this indicates of deducing what caused the war. "I see... It was science that led to a war in this world, _desu_. Science being exploited as tools of war... How distasteful."

As Hiramechimedes contemplates and laments about the state of Build's Human World, he unexpectedly ran into his superior and the other two Pollution Minister.

"It's been a long time, Hiramechimedes nari.", Yogostein spoke to his right-hand man for the first time after death.

"Yogostein-sama!", said the Vice-Minister. "What happened to all of you?!"

As Yogostein brought up the last time they were alive: Yogostein falls to the Go-Ongers in one epic battle. After his demise, his father, the Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein took over Gaiark. When Kegalesia and Kitaneidas questioned the authority of Yogoshimarcritein, they too perished. As much his is closed to Yogostein, Hiramechimedes openly expressed his dislike to the latter's father.

"Yogostein-sama's father is revoltingly evil. I was the last person to find out that he's been using all of us desu.", Hiramechimedes is irked at the mention of Yogostein's father, revealing that he has no trust and faith for him. "Tell me something, this is not the Human World we know. What is this world?"

Much like the first time the three Pollution Ministers first came into Build's world, Yogostein elaborated that this Human World is also called the world of **Kamen Rider Build**.

"Kamen Rider... Build? Who is he, desu?", asked the Vice-Minister.

"That Kamen Rider is the one protecting this world ojaru.", Kegalesia replied.

"The identity of that man is called Katsuragi Takumi nari.", Yogostein continued. "He has a formidable mind and a genius, just like you."

Desperate in finding a purpose in life, regardless of his state as a wandering spirit, Hiramechimedes might have found something that will interest him.

"Pok. Pok. Ping!", the three light bulbs on his head lit up, which means Hiramechimedes is inspired by something: that is to find Build. "I want to find him desu. I am interested to see him in the field of battle."

Now having found a purpose, Hiramechimedes left his three fellow Pollution Ministers in hopes of finding Katsuragi.

"Hiramechimedes really hasn't changed a bit, zoyo.", said Kitaneidas upon seeing the Land Pollution Vice-Minister taking his leave.

"I agree nari."

* * *

Back in nascita.

Everybody is planning to split up to find out where the familiar presence to Sutou siblings came from. Anzu and Miu decided to find the disturbance. Katsuragi, in the other hand, is still in the process of trying to unlock the Pandora panel that came out after the destruction of the Pandora Tower months ago. However, Goro has a better idea of helping Katsuragi unlock the full power of that cube-shaped Pandora panel that contained the power of all 60 Full Bottles (30 organic plus 30 inorganic bottles).

"I have an idea of how to bring out its full power.", said Goro. "A mere analysis of that thing won't work unless you try it out. Misora-san mentioned that at the time before your memories were restored, you attempted to test out that cube on the Build Driver. But that wasn't enough to bring out its full potential."

"Are you sure about this?", Katsuragi asked.

"Trust me. I'll make sure of that.", Goro reassured.

That said, as Anzu and Miu moved on to investigate the source of that caused the latter to sense the familiar disturbance. Goro takes Katsuragi to an underground parking lot, the latter appears to be suspicious at Goro on whatever he's planning.

"Why are we here in this parking lot?", asked the former Devil's Scientist.

Katsuragi turned around, only to see Goro already equipping his Build Driver. Whatever Goro is planning for him is something he finds very unpleasant.

Goro spoke. "Before we're going to start. There are many important things I want to say. Everything began when this whole thing with Pandora's Box, the Skywall Incident, and most importantly that alien bastard, Evolto. Finding out that your dad created the Rider System and you later completed it so you could defeat Evolto. I could say that you yourself is at fault the fact that the Rider System is being used by Faust and their backers from Namba Heavy Industries as weapons of war to see who would claim Pandora's Box and rule the world. The light coming from Pandora's Box corrupted them with greed, megalomania, and most of all turned them belligerents of war. Even your dad, who was close to the box wasn't safe either; which is understandable that he is still alive and breathing."

"What are you exactly planning, Goro?", Katsuragi demanded an answer.

"I want to test your conviction, Katsuragi.", Goro replied. "To see how you can handle that Rider System you so created. Before we can bring that cube to its full power, I want to see if you can handle punishment from me."

Goro takes out the G7 EXlasher, with the Crow Full Bottle already loaded and in Live Mode, he inserts the adapter/weapon into his Build Driver.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

After cranking the Build Driver's Vortex Crank, Goro executes his kata-like pose to initiate the transformation into EX-Strike Armor and shouts, " **Henshin!** "

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashiii~!**_ *

Now transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, Goro's true form, based on the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor he once transformed with his old G7 Paralyzer, the main difference is this form based on the original Strike Armor is a Build Driver conversion.

"This one is based on the very first suit that I created and transformed into. But, when you, when you lost your memories, came into my mansion's doorstep, introduced me to your Rider System. That's when I begin to be curious that my G7 prototypes being compatible with your Rider System thanks to their modular nature.", Goro continued before he starts the fight. He banters using Sento's catchphrase, "Now then, shall we begin the experiment?"

That word even echoed on Katsuragi's ears as G7 Icarus XYZ charges at Katsuragi who is still about to transform. He avoided Goro's blows before he takes out the Full Full RabbitTank bottle, and his Build Driver already equipped with the Hazard Trigger.

"So is this revenge for experimenting on your sister?!", Katsuragi still thought that Goro brought him here to get his hands on him because of his part for turning Anzu into patient zero. "Do you expect me to repent with just a beating."

Goro replies, "Don't get the wrong idea, man. I'm already through with that, and so is nee-chan. I finally know why how Hazard Levels are raised. Back during the war and Evolto was still pulling the strings, I come to realize that raising Hazard Levels aren't that hard to do; and since I got injected by Anzu's Nebula Gas and got a Hazard Level higher than the standards. I almost thought about reaching a maximum level of 100. Banjou, on the other hand, was able to reach a Level that was impossible even for a normal human can do because he had part of Evolto's DNA. When you guys injected Anzu with the original Nebula Gas, her Hazard Level is so high to the point it's very impossible to measure. The only chances for Hazard Levels to increase are strong emotions - anger, rage, excitement, whatever. The reason why I'm doing this is to have you pushed to the limits like Banjou being able to do so. It's the only way you can unlock the full power of that cube!"

Left without a choice, Katsuragi shook the Full Full RabbitTank bottle to Rabbit Mode. "You asked for it. Fine then."

* _ **Rabbit & Rabbit! Build Up!**_*

* * *

Meanwhile, Anzu and Miu tracked the source. That is, Miu eventually ran into an old adversary.

"You.", Hiramechimedes recognizes Miu's presence. Much to his confusion, the Lovely Sensation is accompanied by her identical counterpart who resided in this world.

"Who is that guy with the light bulbs in his head?", asked Anzu.

"That's Hiramechimedes.", Miu recalls the last time they fought him. "He's the Gaiark's Land Pollution Vice-Minister, he's one of the formidable adversaries _ani_ , myself, and the others fought."

"Wait. This guy is acquaintances to those other three mechanical weirdos?", Anzu asked again, then brings up to Miu that Kegalesia and the others are also here. "The last time I saw some golden tin-man, a gear head, and that old lady with water pipes and a valve on her head was on the outside of Neo Faust's headquarters."

Miu had no idea that the three Gaiark Ministers, now as wandering spirits, are also here in Build's world. Something that they were not aware of after escaping from the other Human World. While planning to look for the three, Miu asked why Hiramechimedes came into Build's world.

"What is it this time, Hiramechimedes? What are you after? Is it revenge?", Miu's eyes glared on the Land Pollution Vice-Minister.

"I'm looking for someone called Build desu. The Kamen Rider who protects this Human World.", it seems that Hiramechimdes is interested to cross swords with Build. "His name is Katsuragi Takumi desu."

"Or rather, Kiryu Sento. His memories as Katsuragi just resurfaced. Goro, my brother is trying to bring out the true Kamen Rider Build.", Anzu said. "If you're really itching to take Sento on. You're going to go through us."

Back in the parking lot, Goro continues to deal more devastating blows at Build to be sure if he's ready to activate that mysterious Pandora panel. Katsuragi was at Goro's mercy while trying to stand up to his feet. The black winged Kamen Rider's blows are powerful to the point TankTank could not even handle.

"Don't you dare cancel your transformation. If you do, you lose.", Goro pulls Sento back to his feet while he spars with him. "Come on, man. I know you've mastered that Rider System before your memories were wiped out. I still sensed that your heart is still not in it."

As Goro continues to make Katsuragi push to his limits by manhandling him all around the parking lot, the five male Go-Ongers, Reiji and Taki arrived at the parking lot, only to see a brawl between two Kamen Riders. An appalled Sosuke didn't take too kindly what Goro's planning to Katsuragi.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be friends? If you guys want to fight, try that in the boxing ring!", Sosuke attempts to intervene but Taki and Hiroto stopped him.

"Let them be.", said Hiroto.

"This is a matter between the two of them.", Taki added. "What Goro is planning to do is to bring the true Kamen Rider Build who used the Rider System to protect people. The person what Katsuragi became after his memories were lost - **Kiryu Sento**. Yes, that Kiryu Sento."

Taki elaborated that what Goro is planning to do with both Katsuragi and the cubed Pandora panel is to bring Sento back. Goro long promised to himself that he will bring Sento back.

And that's when Goro removed both the Full Full RabbitTank bottle and the Hazard Trigger from Build's Build Driver, and loaded the cube into the belt. Will Goro's plan to bring back the memories and personality of the very friend he looked up to succeed?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As the title of this chapter suggests, this references Hiramechimedes's return. Much like Yogostein, Kitaneidas, and Kegaleshia, Hiramechimedes is a wandering spirit. At the same time, this chapter will herald to the introduction to Genius Form that will be on the following chapter. Hiramechimedes in this story will be just Hiramechimedes, he's no longer Urameshimedes back in Go-Onger's 24th episode since they managed to calm his spirit.

This chapter also reveals that Hiramechimedes shows his dislike for Yogoshimacritein, Yogostein's father. While Hiramechimedes is proven to be the game changer the moment the Go-Ongers face him until the Go-On Wings showed up. Yogoshimacritein's presence only darkened the series. The fact that after Yogostein died, Kegalesia and Kitaneidas could not stand the Crime Minister due to the fact that he only sees them as pawns.

Moroboshi Beach is named after Dan **Moroboshi** , the human identity of Ultra Seven from the Ultra series of the same name. Fun fact that Ultra Seven's actor (Kohji Moritsugu) also portrayed Hiroshi Tennoji, the Kerberos Undead and the main antagonist of _Kamen Rider Blade_. Moritsugu is usually referred to by fans of the Ultra series with his character's name. When it comes to my favorite Ultras: My first five are Seven, Zoffy, Leo, Taro, and Ace. For the Heisei Ultra, my top 5 favorite Ultras are X, Mebius, Gaia, Nexus, and Orb.

The idea of Goro trying to fully activate the incomplete Genius Bottle (the Pandora panel) by fighting Build is a callback to the previous series when Kiriya uses Kuroto to create a Gamedeus vaccine, the result was Doctor Mighty XX.

Sosuke being accused of murder for about 500 times is a callback to Build's 7th episode where everyone inside of nascita, namely Banjou accuses Sento of Katsuragi's murder. In that episode, Banjou flat-out accuses Sento 330 times.


	16. Lap 016: Partner Genius

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 016: Partner Genius** [相棒ジニアス/ _Aibō Jiniasu_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence and blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Loop music (Inserted Sclashjelly)*)_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box along with the demise of the alien lifeform Evolto, and the downfall of Kozuki Kaguya. Peace appears to be restored, but a new threat in the form of Neo Faust changed for the better. In the prime universe, we came contact with the Go-Ongers and their leader, Esumi Sosuke to inform them that their partners were abducted by Foundation X. However, there was a Sentai Activity Ban Law implemented, the Go-Ongers were subsequently labeled as terrorists when they helped us Kamen Riders fend off Neo Faust. As a result, the Go-Ongers are forced to take refuge into our home dimension, the world of Kamen Rider Build. Both Hiroto-san and Miu-san sensed a disturbance only that they are familiar of, and it was revealed to be an arch-enemy of theirs, Hiramechimedes._

 _ **Miu:**_ _Um, Anzu, while your little brother is busy manhandling Katsuragi-san. I wonder will that be the last time we meet Katsuragi-san and get back to Sento-san?_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Don't spoil it, Miu-san. Because, we still don't know about that cube made out of a panel of Pandora's Box is truly made of._

 _ **Hiroto:**_ _I am also curious of that cube too. Who would thought that this has something to do with Hazard Levels._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _You too, Hiroto-san?!_

 _ **Miu:**_ _Mou... Not now, ani!_

 _ **Both Anzu and Miu:**_ _The rest lies ahead in episode 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

As Goro continues to make Katsuragi push to his limits by manhandling him all around the parking lot, the five male Go-Ongers, Reiji and Taki arrived at the parking lot, only to see a brawl between two Kamen Riders. An appalled Sosuke didn't take too kindly what Goro's planning to Katsuragi.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be friends? If you guys want to fight, try that in the boxing ring!", Sosuke attempts to intervene but Taki and Hiroto stopped him.

"Let them be.", said Hiroto.

"This is a matter between the two of them.", Taki added. "What Goro is planning to do is to bring the true Kamen Rider Build who used the Rider System to protect people. The person what Katsuragi became after his memories were lost - **Kiryu Sento**. Yes, that Kiryu Sento."

Taki elaborated that what Goro is planning to do with both Katsuragi and the cubed Pandora panel is to bring Sento back. Goro long promised to himself that he will bring Sento back.

And that's when Goro removed the Full Full RabbitTank bottle and the Hazard Trigger from Build's Build Driver, and loaded the cube into the belt. But, once Goro ends his turn, he goads Katsuragi to dole out some beating at him. Even though TankTank may still pack quite a punch and firepower in comparison to RabbitRabbit, EX-Strike Armor is durable enough to take enough hits from TankTank. However, the Pandora panel that was already loaded into Build's Build Driver shows that it's about to increase Katsuragi's stats.

Just before he could execute the finisher after turning the Build Driver's Vortex Crank, Build is in the receiving end of painful electric shocks produced by the cube. While incapacitated by the shock, Goro uses a _do-mawashi kaiten geri_ (a wheel kick attacked used in the Kyokushin-ryu style karate) to knock Katsuragi.

"Jesus Christ. Is that what the best you can do?!", Goro spoke with disappointment. "There is the old saying, 'No pain. No gain'. And the cube is not gaining anything from you..."

"Yet, you still expect me to endure the shocks caused by the panel of Pandora's Box. Aren't you aware how dangerous it is?!", Katsuragi even warned Goro how dangerous the panel would be if he's not prepared enough.

"That's the excuse of someone who lacks the conviction to use the Rider System for its intended objective.", Goro smugly comments and mocks Katsuragi, and sees him all the more inferior than Sento in terms of determination and resolve.

"Then, explain this act of insanity that you're doing to me?!", the scientist stands up. "Senseless violence don't cut it-"

However, more questions only leads to Goro dishing out his most painful smackdowns on Katsuragi.

"Answer me this. Have you ever tried trusting your friends before?", Goro forcibly stands Katsuragi up.

To which Katsuragi refutes and retaliates, "Friends, you say? This isn't a _shonen_ manga. How can you believe in something imprecise as that?"

In turn, G7 responds by once again manhandling Build, grabbing him by the waist and said, "Imprecise _this!_ ", and does a Northern Lights suplex, right into the hood of a car.

The beating Katsuragi took, even though its too much for his part, is a reminder of what his other self after his memories were erased have been through. Sento, who found out that he was Katsuragi, accepted the reality of what transpired the war for Pandora's Box. Each time Katsuragi gets manhandled by Goro in the worst possible way shows that Goro is like a mirror to the once Devil's Scientist.

"That guy can be sometimes naive and soft for his own good.", Goro even brings up what Sento really is to Katsuragi. "But, ever since the whole war over Pandora's Box and at the same time Evolto was pulling the strings. The you after your memories were lost has the conviction and resolve to do whatever it takes to protect those around him. He trusted his friends and has faith in them above all else. Are you also feeling the same way deep in your heart?"

"I was nothing but a fool when I trusted my friends.", Katsuragi refuted, the guy even has no social skills. "I only believed in science. No less."

"Seriously, man. You have no social skills.", Goro replied before he dished out another one at Katsuragi and he even turned the Vortex Crank of Build's own Build Driver to not only electrocute him with the energy coming from the Pandora panel, he forces Katsuragi to come at him with everything he's got.

While G7 Icarus XYZ and Build resumed their brawl, BOMPER just appeared out of nowhere.

" _ **Bom-Bom! We got a problem! Miu and Anzu just encountered Hiramechimedes, Bom-Bom!**_ "

To the surprise of the five male Go-Ongers, they have no idea that the three Gaiark ministers, including Hiramechimedes, now as wandering spirits, are now in Build's world.

"Hiramechimedes? I thought we defeated him!", said Renn.

"Let's not forget the last time we saw the three Pollution Ministers was during our battle against Batcheed.", Hiroto brought up the last time they saw the now deceased Pollution Ministers as wandering spirits. "Figures. Since they are now spirits wandering in different worlds now, I'd expect that Hiramechimedes would be ending up here."

The five Go-Ongers left to regroup with Miu, all the while Goro is trying to test Katsuragi's endurance. Taki, Natsu, and Reiji followed after.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the two identically similar girls, Anzu and Miu confront Hiramechimedes. The Vice-Minister had no idea that there Miu had a Kamen Rider counterpart.

"This will be the last time you mistake me for another identical person, Einstein.", said Anzu as she took out her Sclash Driver and Spider Sclashjelly.

Just before the two girls could transform, Kazumi shows up. Followed by Banjou of all people.

"How dare you girls start the fun without me?", said Kazumi.

"Kazumin?", Anzu looked surprise. "Perfect timing! The same to you, musclehead."

"Who would have thought you showed up unexpectedly, Bakazumin!", Banjou added. "Hey, who's that freak with the light bulbs on his head?"

"Ugh. How dare you!", the Earth Pollution Vice-Minister is offended by Banjou.

That said, Kazumi and Banjou joined along now donning their Sclash and Build Drivers, respectively joining alongside Miu and Anzu.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Robot Jelly!**_ * / * _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

The three Kamen Riders equipped their trinkets into their respective Drivers.

"Change Soul, Set!", after taking out her Wing Trigger and loaded her Change Soul inside of it, Miu is ready to transform. " **Let's Go-On!** "

Anzu, Kazumi, and Banjou shouted altogether, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their respective Rider identities.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease!**_ * / * _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachachaa! Aachaa!**_ *

Lastly, Miu's Go-On Silver suit materializes, and her helmet appeared above her head. Miu exclaims, " **'Met On!** " and equipped her helmet, completing her transformation into Go-On Silver.

Hiramechimedes found himself in a four against one situation - as in one Go-On Wing and three Kamen Riders. The Vice-Minister has nothing to fear, despite being already dead and a wandering spirit, it seems that he has finally realized his purpose in life once again.

"I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart!", Grease charges at Hiramechimedes first.

"I feel unbeatable at this moment now!", Cross-Z Magma joins in the frey.

"You're in for a big surprise!", G7 Type-S follows after with the snap of her finger, summoning her mechanical spider companion, A.G.N.I., showed up on her side. The robotic spider docked herself on G7 Type-S's back that turned the robotic spider's limbs like tentacles with spear-like tendrils.

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** ", Go-On Silver makes a quick introduction before joining with the three Kamen Riders into the fight.

Hiramechimedes managed to one-up Go-On Silver and Grease. But, Cross-Z Magma and G7 Type-S proved to be difficult adversaries in his point of view; the fact that Banjou's Hazard Level are so high, Hiramechimedes was easily overpowered. G7 Type-S, on the other hand, her Hazard Level maybe not only higher, but it's very difficult to measure.

Grease is not even done yet. "Not enough. Still not enough!", he continues to heckle Hiramechimedes like a berserker. "Shock!", he jabs the Twin Breaker's screwdriver-like pilebunker at the Vice-Minister. "Electrify!", followed by a kick to the midsection. "Overkill!", and giving the Gaiark Minister a clothesline manuever.

"Come on, four-eyes. Is that the best you can do?!", Grease punctuates.

"Why, you…", that's where Hiramechimedes gets _even more_ serious. He takes out his signature sword, the Hacalibur. The weapon had a protractor motif on its guard. "Hacalibur! **Equilateral Shoot!** "

Hiramechimedes surrounded himself with mathematical equations and fired a beam from his sword at Grease and Cross-Z Magma. Prompting Go-On Silver and G7 Type-S to follow up. Anzu then takes out the Kaizoku Full Bottle and inserted it in the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Charge Bottle: Tsuburenai, Charge Crush!**_ *

And by doing so, it summoned the Kaizoku Hassyar, the bow-and-arrow weapon themed after Build's KaizokuRessha Form.

"Let's do it, Miu-san!", said Anzu as she pulls the train-like pulling mechanism called the Build Arrow of the Kaizoku Hassyar.

* _ **Kakueki Densha!**_ _(All Station Train!)_ *

"Right!", Miu replied as she combines the Wing Trigger and Rocket Dagger as she exclaims, "Attention!", the two weapons become one, in the form of the Wing Booster.

* _ **Kyuukou Densha!**_ _(Express Train!)_ *

While Anzu has the Kaizoku Hassyar charged to its second and third tiers, Miu takes out Jetras' Engine Soul, " **Jetras Soul, Set!** ", she loaded the trinket into the Wing Booster.

" _ **Giin!**_ ", Jetras exclaims once his Engine Soul is loaded.

* _ **Kaisoku Densha!**_ _(Rapid-Service Train!)_ *

"Wing Booster, boost up!", Go-On Silver aims her Wing Booster at Hiramechimedes. While the Kaizoku Hassyar is now in its fourth and final tier.

* _ **Kaizoku Densha!**_ _(Pirate Train!)_ * / * _ **Three, Two, One, Zero!**_ *

" **Now departing, full speed ahead!** ", Anzu bantered as she is about to fire the Kaizoku Hassyar.

* _ **Hassha!**_ _(Fire!)_ *

Followed by Miu, who shoots the Wing Booster and said, " **Go on!** "

Jetras is launched from the Wing Booster like an energy bullet, followed by a green and azure energy train launched from the Kaizoku Hassyar and rammed at Hiramechimedes, pushing the Vice-Minister back to a corner.

"You're still 10 years too early to face Sento!", Anzu gives Hiramechimedes a scathing talk that reminding the latter that he is still out of Sento or Katsuragi's league.

"I disagree!", the Vice-Minister refuted, refusing to be put down much like the last time he bore his grudge against the Go-Ongers. He continued to fight his way against Miu and the three Kamen Riders.

* * *

Back in the parking lot, it seems that Build overcame the electric shock effects caused by the Pandora panel still inserted on his Build Driver. To Goro's surprise, while withstanding Build's attacks after being empowered by the panel, he used the Hazard Scanner to measure Build's Hazard Level, it seems Katsuragi was able to reach the Hazard Level of 6.3.

Goro muttered. "No way… It seems that cube managed to get your Hazard Level beyond its limits! Your Hazard Level has already reached 6.3!"

But this doesn't end there, G7 Icarus XYZ takes out his secret weapon, the **Kiryuuohken** , which translates to " **Demon Dragon King Sword** ". The sword in its lightweighted Knight Sword Mode, has a sliding panel mechanism that uses three variety of techniques depending the times the panel is slid. Goro obtained the weapon from his late rival, Shingetsu, and used it to destroy Pandora's Box along with Evolto.

" _Goro, why are you fighting Build? He is supposed to be your friend!_ ", a voice spoke from the sword, and that voice came from **Vernage** , the Queen of Mars. During the final battle against Evolto, Vernage severed her bond from Misora and assimilated herself with Shingetsu's weapon, transforming it from its humongous form to a more light yet, decorative knight sword, becoming one with the Kiryuuohken in the process.

"This is necessary. I need to have that cube's power activated to its full power in order for Build to access a new power.", said Goro. "In order to bring Sento back...", then turns his attention to Katsuragi. "In case you didn't know, if you noticed the gold bracelet on Misora-san's hand, that was the one that allowed her to purify the Full Bottles. The one responsible for that was the Queen of Mars, Vernage."

"Say what?! How did you know there was a Queen of Mars?!", Katsuragi had no idea of who Vernage is.

" _My name is Vernage. The Queen of Mars._ ", the Martian Queen spoke through the Kiryuuohken. " _That was me who possessed Isurugi Misora through the golden bangle that she wore. I was the first who defeated Evolto when he destroyed our planet of Mars. Evolto will no longer bring harm to this planet now that Pandora's Box is destroyed because his soul was bound to it after I sealed him inside it. My consciousness is now bound to this legendary weapon that passes judgment to the cosmos. With that, I still have the power to awaken the power of that cube._ "

"You can't be serious. Is this really for real?!", still Katsuragi could not understand what made Misora purify the bottles in the first place.

"Save the words for last. Time for the final touch!", G7 Icarus XYZ charges at Build using the Kiryuuohken. By taking out the Full Bottle Buster while in response, the two Kamen Riders collided their swords before Goro pushes Katsuragi to a corner.

G7 Icarus XYZ slides the Kiryuuohken's panel three times for a powerful finisher. And it is now charged with Vernage's powers.

* _ **Eins!**_ _(One!)_ _ **Zwei!**_ _(Two!)_ _ **Drei!**_ _(Three!)_ *

The Kiryuuohken's blade is charged with gold energy. Said gold energy came from Vernage's essence due to the fact that her soul is now bound to the legendary sword. Build is still staggering all the while G7 Icarus XYZ is about to unleash the legendary sword's ultimate technique.

* _ **Orochi Finish!**_ *

A crescent-shaped projectile is launched from the Kiryuuohken swung by Goro. Just as the attack is about to land on Katsuragi, the projectile instead allowed itself to be absorbed on the cube inserted on Katsuragi's Build Driver.

Katsuragi thought that he's going to be killed, instead the effect of the Orochi Finish being targeted on the cubed Pandora panel on his Build Driver caused something within him. It's the memories of his other self about to relapse.

Katsuragi begins to recall all the events during the time his memories were erased, as in when he was still Kiryu Sento. That even includes what Goro mentioned earlier about what Sento really is.

" _That guy can be sometimes naive and soft for his own good._ _But, ever since the whole war over Pandora's Box and at the same time Evolto was pulling the strings. The you after your memories were lost has the conviction and resolve to do whatever it takes to protect those around him. He trusted his friends and has faith in them above all else._ _"_

In Katsuragi's viewpoint, we are taken into his internal consciousness when the two beings of one identity meet. From the inside, everything from multiple scientific equations and gears resembling Build's sigil stopped.

" _Do you still believe in your friends._ ", Katsuragi asks at the other being what appears to be Sento.

In response, Sento nods. Showing that his passion as a hero of justice never falter. Katsuragi commends him.

" _Then, show me the future you will create._ ", Katsuragi replied as he joins hands with Sento.

As a result, two minds have merged into one, and everything begin to move as if time has flowed back to normal.

Now with his own memories and personality now merged with that of Katsuragi's, Sento had no idea what's going on, other than the fact that the cubed Pandora panel on his Build Driver started to give out a glow of lines.

"W-Where...am I?", Sento said in confusion, all the while Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ is standing right in front of him. Recognizing the EX-Strike Armor to be that of G7 Icarus XYZ, Sento now calls Goro the only way he knows, "I-Izumi-san? What's going on?"

"Sento... Is that really you, Sento?!", Goro ejected the EXlasher from his Build Driver and powered down his transformation.

Sento ejected the Pandora panel from his Build Driver and his transformation is powered down as well. To his surprise, it's like the last time when Sento attempted to test the cube two months after the destruction of the Skywall, only for him to regain his memories of Katsuragi Takumi. Ironically, when Goro attempts to force Katsuragi to test the cube while fighting him makes it all the more coincidental now that both minds of two geniuses merged and now residing in one human body.

Now that the cube is now fully activated, this will bring Sento enough time to create the ultimate power-up item. Goro followed him to the nascita as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiramechimedes managed to mow down Go-On Silver, Kamen Riders Grease, Cross-Z, and G7 Type-S out of their transformations. This leaves him to face a second wave of enemies, his archenemies - all five male Go-Ongers, alongside them are Kamen Riders Rogue and New G7 Icarus, Taki, and Natsu.

"What's this? I thought there were seven of you! Where is that yellow one?", asked Hiramechimedes.

"Ever since all the Gaiark have been defeated. We Go-Ongers are no longer needed, the Japanese government in the other Human World already labeled us as fugitives.", said Hiroto while clashing swords with his archenemy. "That's why we ended up here in Kamen Rider Build's dimension. The Machine World was also attacked by an organization called Foundation X and took the Gian Race's Engines!"

While looking at Hiramechimedes' fighting with the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders; Yogostein, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas looked on seeing the Vice-Minister re-ignite his rivalry with their sworn enemies. Also, the trio did overhear about Foundation X getting involved at invading the Machine World. Also, what's worse is that they heard of Katsuragi Takumi's father, Shinobu, had a part of it.

"Foundation X? Just what are they, desu?", asked the Gaiark's former tactical genius.

"They are an evil organization who will do anything to focus on illegal projects and research for profit.", Hiroto said. "They were the ones who abducted the Gian Race Engines."

"Illegal research for profit? How distasteful, desu... That's what I thought when I first stumble into this world!", Hiramechimedes continued. "The fact that this Human World is different than the one we know is ravaged by war, I can't say that science is to blame..."

The two enemies pushed themselves away, giving the other four Go-Ongers an opening. But, Hiramechimedes managed to swat the four like flies.

"Even in death, he's still that strong!", said Gunpei/Go-On Black.

"I don't care if he's strong. We're going to send him back in the afterlife!", Sosuke doesn't even flinch a bit as he asks Hiroto for the Rocket Dagger. "Hiroto, hand me that Rocket Dagger! I'll try defeat him the same way I did before!"

Go-On Gold flips all three switches of his Rocket Dagger and passes it to Sosuke. Go-On Red tosses the Road Saber into the air.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

Go-On Red manages to land into his own Road Saber, using it as a surfboard, while the Rocket Dagger gives him speed and momentum and executes a familiar technique.

" **Saber Straight: Go-On Rendezvous!** ", Go-On Red executes the move much like how they defeated the Bikkrium-infused Hiramechimedes, who was known as Detramedes at that time.

The fact that Hiramechimedes remember that technique. He uses a new technique he just recently learned before stumbling in Build's world. And it goes by doing a V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms by spreading them open and drawing them backwards (all while a Cartesian plane appearing right behind him), creating a line of light to consolidate energy before he performs an L-style beam.

The Vice-Minister called out the attack, " **Cartesium Kousen!** (Cartesium Ray!)"

The Cartesium Ray was powerful to have Go-On Red to fall out of his Road Saber and forced out of his transformation.

" **Sosuke!** ", the other Go-Ongers are shocked to see Hiramechimedes gaining the upper hand as they rushed to Sosuke.

"Even in death, I am still the best. If only Yogostein-sama can see it!"

Yogostein, who is overlooking the battle, is touched. He and the other two barely do anything but see their fellow Pollution Minister getting the upper hand against the Kamen Riders.

"I couldn't be even more proud of you, nari...", the Earth Pollution Minister muttered.

Kamen Rider Rogue and New G7 Icarus showed up on the scene. The two Kamen Riders gang him up with a two-way Rider Kick.

* _ **Crack-Up Finish!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ *

The two Rider Kicks managed to push the Vice-Minsiter back. The two Riders managed to land on their feet as they check on Sosuke. The other four Go-Ongers continue their fight.

But before Hiramechimedes could continue, he gets ran over by a Toyota Supra, driven by Aizawa of all people. The Vice-Minister gets thrown into the alleyway where the other three Pollution Ministers watching their comrade's fight.

Aizawa gets off his car, holding a riot shield and an MP5 submachine gun, and joins the fight. And, the fact he used his car to ram Hiramechimedes straight to Yogostein, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas; the three Pollution Ministers become angry of what they're doing.

"You really got the nerve to throw Hiramechimedes at us, ojaru...", Kegalesia joins in the frey.

"He's our trusted and loyal friend, nari...", Yogostein added.

"You will pay for what you did, zoyo!", Kitaneidas finished.

The three Pollution Ministers focused themselves on getting their hands on Aizawa. Aizawa isn't fazed by their threats, the fact that he is also crazily prepared for almost everything, he wears a Kevlar vest, and keeps lots of weapons and explosives. And considering that he's also using a riot shield, all of his military training are not for show.

Kegalesia charges at Aizawa first, only for the vigilante man to swing his riot shield at the Water Pollution Minister. Even though Kegalesia looks human by appearance all the while having a body of a robotic being with water pipes all over in her suit of armor, she can be easily sent flying to a nearby car with just a riot shield smacked into her face.

As Kitaneidas and Yogostein then attempt to get their hands on Aizawa, he calls for backup.

"Dragon One-One, this is Punisher. I got visual on two targets 12 o' clock.", Aizawa radios a helicopter pilot for air support. "Requesting danger close air-support, over."

" **This is Dragon One-One, we're on route to your location Punisher. ETA, 10 seconds.** ", the helicopter pilot replied.

Within moments an attack helicopter arrived on the scene, Kitaneidas and Yogostein didn't thought it through the fact that Aizawa, being a man with experience in the military can call in airstrikes. Not to mention, the attack helicopter also belonged to SOLGU as well.

"This is not good, zoyo...", Kitaneidas spoke as they are about to be blown to oblivion.

" **Punisher, this is Dragon One-One. We got visual of the targets.** "

"Smoke 'em.", Aizawa gives the call.

The helicopter fired its guns and launched its missiles at Kitaneidas and Yogostein, throwing them to a nearby ruins of damaged buildings due to the explosion of the missiles.

While Aizawa managed to drive off the three Pollution Ministers, Hiramechimedes resumed fighting with the Go-Ongers, and he manages to defeat all six out of seven of them. The remaining foes left are Rogue, New G7 Icarus, Taki and Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nascita, at the basement and laboratory.

The cubed Pandora panel is purified inside of the microwave inside of the machine where Full Bottles are purified. And now, it is in the process of completing a new power-up item for Build.

Minutes later, the purification process is complete, complete with a booming explosion, to the point it woke Misora up. Goro, who followed Sento all the way back to nascita, witnessed how the cube transformed into a new power-up item.

"Whoa!", Goro exclaimed when the explosion signals the completion of the power-up item's completion.

Sento goes and check it out and the fully activated cubed Pandora panel is now a flask-shaped Full Bottle.

"It's complete!", Sento gazed on the new Full Bottle as he went down from the machine. "The ultimate power-up item made from every Bottle element combined! And it's name is...", the physicist christened it as, " **Genius Bottle!** Am I amazing? I'm fantastic! I'm a genius!"

"Heh. Who would've thought that Katsuragi said that before you.", Goro snickers, even though he knew that Katsuragi first came up that phrase before Sento was able to say it as well.

"Is that really you, Sento?", asked Misora.

"Of course, it's really Sento!", Sento answered sarcastically. "If it weren't for you guys, especially Izumi-san, I would have not finished this power-up item."

"Let's save that for last, Sento. And, you'll be meeting some new friends from the other side of this dimension.", said Goro as he informs Sento about the Go-Ongers and Hiramechimedes. "And, someone's looking for you as well."

* * *

Returning to Hiramechimedes' battle, he was able to beat even Kamen Rider Rogue and New G7 Icarus, forcing Gentoku and Reiji out of their transformation.

"Just who would thought how strong that guy gets even when he's already dead?!", Reiji huffed, laying prone after getting beat from Hiramechimedes' attacks, yet he's still appalled while Gentoku is still wearing the same weird clothes. "Seriously, don't even show in the battlefield wearing those clothes looking like a clown!"

"You're just being too harsh.", Gentoku replied dryly.

The last enemy standing before he could get through Katsuragi, Taki (wearing the Victory Armor) is facing the Land Pollution Vice-Minister.

"Just how long will you people stand in my way...", said Hiramechimedes while colliding swords with the kunoichi. "Take me to Katsuragi Takumi, right now!"

To which Taki replies, "You're out of luck. Katsuragi Takumi-"

From out of nowhere, Goro and Sento showed up.

"...and **Kiryu Sento** are one and the same person!", Goro added. "You're looking for Sento, then he's here! Thanks for waiting!"

"Sento-san...his memories are back!", said Reiji.

Sento walks past through Banjou, lying prone after he himself got beaten by Hiramechimedes. "What are you doing down there, Banjou?", asked Sento. "Looks like even being a sub-character is too much work for you.", the fact that Sento and Banjou constantly bicker, he still continues to quip at the musclehead's expense. "The hero with too much self-consciousness is back!"

"Get going, Sento. Show that light-bulb guy what it means to be a real genius.", said Goro, while deciding to watch Sento use the Genius Bottle.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment!", Sento proclaims as he pushes the button located under the connectors of the Genius Bottle before twisting the cap in the front.

* _ **Great All Yeah!**_ *

Sento then inserts the Genius Bottle into his Build Driver.

* _ **Genius!**_ _(dramatic triumphant music loop)_ *

As Sento turns the Build Driver's Vortex Crank, the Genius Ride Builder is materialized. This Ride Builder takes form a miniature factory of Full Bottles where Sento is standing at the center.

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Yaay!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Yeah!**_ _(looped)_ *

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you ready?**_ *

Sento puts his index finger on his forehead as if he looked like thinking and chanted, " **Henshin!** "

* _(Triumphant music) [Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarou!**_ _(The Completely Flawless Bottle Guy!) [Both voices]_ _ **Build Genius!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Sugei!**_ _(Amazing!) [Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Monosugei!**_ _(So Amazing!)_ *

A gold sigil of Build merges with Sento to form the suit of the incomplete Genius Form, all while 60 Full Bottles are plugged at every part of the armor giving it multiple colors. After that, the Ride Builder disappears, with Sento now transformed into **Kamen Rider Build Genius Form**.

 _ **[**_ _ **仮面ライダービルド**_ _ **:**_ _ **ジーニアスフォーム**_ _ **]**_ _(Kamen Rider Build: Genius Form)_

Taki then catches up with Goro, who approached his older sister Anzu. Everybody, including the Go-Ongers are amazed at the sight of Build's final form, Genius Form.

"What is that?", asked Taki.

"Build Genius Form. Combined from all 60 Full Bottles.", said Goro.

"Two geniuses fighting, now that's I'm paying to see!", Anzu added.

"I'll say.", Natsu finished.

"The laws of victory has been decided!", Build charges into battle.

Hiramechimedes attacks first, " **Isosceles Right Triangle Slash!** ", he launches an Isosceles Right Triangle projectile from the Hacalibur at Build Genius. Only for his attack to miss when Build suddenly disappeared faster than the eye can see. Only to be caught off guard by Sento from behind when he is attacked.

"He's fast!", said Hant, looking at Build Genius' unprecedented superhuman speed.

Build Genius then turns his Driver's Vortex Crank

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **One Side!**_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

When the Genius Bottle says "One Side", meaning it's using 30 organic Full Bottles for a special attack.

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Genius Attack!**_ *

Build Genius approaches his opponent, and delivers a punch at Hiramechimedes, when his fists landed on the target. The Full Bottles energy discharged at the suit, powerful enough to overpower the Gaiark Vice-Minister.

However, that doesn't stop there.

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **One Side!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Gyaku Side!**_ _(Flip Side!)_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

This time, 30 inorganic Full Bottles' powers are being used for this finisher.

* _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Genius Break!**_ *

Once again, Build Genius takes Hiramechimedes with a devastating roundhouse kick.

The Earth Pollution Vice-Minister could not stand the beating he took from Build Genius, that said Hiramechimedes decideds to go all out. This gives Build Genius the opportunity to unleash its third and final finisher. As Build Genius turns the Build Driver's Vortex Crank, he is circled by multiple, rainbow colored, scientific equations and calculations.

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **One Side!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Gyaku Side!**_ _[Both voice]_ _ **All Side!**_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Hiramechimedes gets trapped by a familiar curve graph used by RabbitTank's Vortex Finish, the only main difference that its multicolored. Build Genius then jumps in the air...

* _[Both voice]_ _ **Genius Finish!**_ *

Build performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas in order to accelerate into the enemy, defeating Hiramechimedes in the process, but not killing him since he's already dead much like his fellow Pollution Ministers being wandering spirits.

"Nice!", said Renn after seeing Build Genius defeating their long time nemesis from the Gaiark. The other Go-Ongers, Banjou, Kazumi, and Reiji give Sento a lot of praise.

Hiramechimedes lost to Build, the fact that Sento is also a genius, just like him. Sento is an entire different level. Either way, Hiramechimedes got his wish.

"Are you alright, nari?", Yogostein helps his once right-hand man stand up.

"He's strong as he is also intelligent. You guys were not wrong about him after all, desu.", said the Earth Pollution Vice-Minister.

"Come with us, nari. We want to explore more about this world. We are long deceased, but we always stay together. What do you say, nari?"

Hiramechimedes reluctantly accepts his boss's offer as he joins with them continuing their journey in Build's human world. Nevertheless, he was satisfied that he got his wish to face the Kamen Rider protecting this dimension.

* * *

Later that sunset. The four male Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings looked at the sunset, they eventually run into the SOLGU operatives, Sento, Banjou, Misora, Sawa, and Kazumi.

"Man, what a day! It's been already four months the last time I've been here in Touto.", Kazumi raised his arms.

"Wait, you guys are really the Go-Ongers?!", said Sento. As the fact that his memories and personality restored, Katsuragi hasn't interacted much with the Go-Ongers. Now that he is back being Sento, this is truly the first time he has met its core members. Despite that they are five Go-Ongers, they actually missed a yellow one. "I assume you missed a yellow one. No need to explain you guys came here, Izumi-san already told me that."

"That fully explains that your memory as Katsuragi Takumi took over because of that freak accident months ago.", said Hiroto.

While everyone is asking about with Sento's sudden return of his memories, Sosuke and Kazumi are curious about seeing Anzu and Miu transforming together again much like the potato farmer witnessed before.

"If you look carefully at those two girls you can tell that they have the same face.", said Sosuke.

"But, the differences are their hairstyle - the bob (Anzu) and ponytail (Miu) and personality.", Kazumi added.

While Anzu and Miu are standing together, a mysterious voice echoed from a distance, calling the two girls to transform together.

" _Heroes, the children of the past have yet to see the two of you transform together. How about showing them here?_ "

"Miu-san?", Anzu looked at Miu if she is willing to do so, all the while taking out the Spider Sclashjelly.

"Okay.", the Lovely Sensation replied.

Both the Lovely Sensation (Miu) and Iron Spider (Anzu) prepare to transform right in front of everyone.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

After Anzu loads her Sclashjelly into her Sclash Driver, Miu then puts her Change Soul into the Wing Trigger. "Change Soul, Set!", she poses and presses the red button with her thumb, "Let's Go-On!"

Anzu then pushes the Sclash Driver's Active Wrench lever and chanted, "Henshin!"

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu! Spider In, G7 Type-S Buraa!**_ *

After being surrounded by a beaker-like incubator and bathed with liquid of the Spider Sclashjelly, the beaker twists to form G7 Type-S's suit, completing Anzu's transformation into G7 Type-S.

When the Change Soul is set into her Wing Trigger, Miu is covered in a fiery soul and transforming into Go-On Silver. The helmet appears on top of her head, Miu shouts, "'Met On!" as she puts it on, completing her transformation.

The Lovely Sensation transforms into Go-On Silver, while the Iron Spider assumes the identity of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. The two heroines do their rollcalls.

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** ", starting with Miu.

"I'm not really good at this. But, I'll try.", said Anzu as she does her own, yet simple roll call. " **White Iron Spider, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S!** "

That said, both Sosuke and Kazumi begin to ask for the two girls for their signatures. Only for Sawa to get in their way, asking that there is payment before autographs.

"Autographs only cost 50,000 dolks!", said Sawa.

"Oh, come on! I don't have that kind of money!", Sosuke replied, much to his chagrin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The chapter's title the fact that it starts with the word "Partner" (or _aibou_ in Japanese) is reference to two of Go-Onger's episode: "Partner Amigo" (episode 07) and "Partner Gunpei" (episode 28). Go-Onger's episode 7 is about Gunpei and Hant doing whatever they can to gain Carrigator's trust, episode 28 refers to Gunpei's police detective partner before Gunpherd came to him. In this chapter, this refers to Sento's return (his personality and memories and merging with Katsuragi's own), and subsequently the debut of Genius Form in this story. Also, let's not forget that Gokaiger's 36th episode is also named "Partner Pirate", which focuses on how the Gokaigers managed to gain Machalcon's trust in order to use the Engine to gain access to Go-On Gokai-Oh, and subsequently Kanzen Gokai-Oh.

Much like with the previous chapter, the idea of Goro trying to fully activate the incomplete Genius Bottle (the Pandora panel) by fighting Build is a callback to the previous series when Kiriya uses Kuroto to create a Gamedeus vaccine, the result was Doctor Mighty XX.

This is the first time that the Go-Ongers' transformation sequence is executed in real-time to match with the Riders' transformations.

For those who have seen leaks for the upcoming Kamen Rider Zi-O, the said Rider's forms are now called "Armor", as in similar to that of G7 Icarus XYZ's Armor forms. In Zi-O's case, he uses Legend Rider forms' Armors, i.e., Ex-Aid Armor.

Hiramechimedes's Cartesium Ray/Kousen is executed similarly between Ultraseven's Wide Shot and Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray.

When Aizawa is calling out an airstrike, his call sign is "Punisher". The fact that he's a brutal vigilante man, his callsign reference to the comic book character of the same name.

Miu and Anzu transforming together at the end of the chapter all the while Sosuke and Kazumi hound them for autographs only for Sawa to ask them for dolks is a callback to the end of Gokaiger vs. Gavan when all three Kenji Ohba characters transform together.


	17. Lap 017: Sento is Goro

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 017: Sento is Goro?!** [戦兎が五郎である？！/ _Sentō ga Gorō de aru?!_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Genius Full Bottle Standby loop (without Build Driver standby loop)*)_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides. With the memories of both Sento and Katsuragi Takumi merged into one, Sento was able to unlock his new power-up item, the Genius Bottle. Am I amazing? Am I fantastic? Am I a genius?_

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Yeah, Sento's finally back!_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's you! The simpleton musclebrain who loves protein way more than a balanced diet, Banjou Ryuuga!_

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Is that seriously how you remember me?!_

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _Hey, where's the scene after seeing the two Miu's transforming? I already have enough money for the autographs!_

 _ **Sento:**_ _I can't believe it we're having two idiots featured in the story. Fine, let's just enjoy the rest of episode 17 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Cross-Z Magma Knuckle Transformation Music (without Dragon Magma Fullbottle loaded)*)_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Two days later at nascita...

At the start of the morning, as Sento is preparing coffee, Misora, Sawa, and even Anzu of all people follow him around. When the three women glared at him, Sento just pulled himself away, while he's finished preparing his coffee, the three girls even followed him all the way to the table in a hilarious fashion.

Even now he's on the table, the other four Go-Ongers even looked at him. Curiously trying to determine if Sento is now really himself and no longer Katsuragi by personality.

"Hey, are you really back to being Sento?", Misora asked insistently.

"How many times do I have to tell you?", Sento replied back, then the hair on his left stood up like it always do. The moment the left side of Sento's hair stood up, the four Go-Ongers - Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and Gunpei backed away in shock. "I'm indeed the genius physicist, Kiryu Sento!"

"Yup, that's him alright.", sighed Anzu.

"Does that mean you've regained all your memories?", asked Sawa.

Sento mentioned that he has remembered everything until his days in high school. However, he could barely recall the events during the Skywall Disaster and his days working as Faust's top scientist.

"I'm thankful for that. It's because Katsuragi hated me.", Banjou said, if Sento is around, Banjou gets along with him, even if the latter finds him stupid. But, if Katsuragi is concerned, it's the exact opposite.

Goro, while having a cup of tea, along with Taki and Natsu eating the nascita's instant cup ramen, butts in, "Give it a rest, man. This has nothing with you."

That didn't stop Goro from being a tool, especially towards Banjou and the other four Go-Ongers. He has no problem butting in with others whatever he likes.

On the other hand, Kazumi is moping regarding his three goons' Lost Bottles (Castle for Masaru/Akaba, Kuwagata for Shuuya/Aoba, and Fukurou for Syoukichi/Kiba) that were allegedly stolen by Neo Faust. Speaking of Lost Bottles, Goro hands over to Sento the Bat Lost Bottle, while there are other 9 Lost Bottles that are in possession by Neo Faust. When Katsuragi was still in control, he looked into his father's files received from the wife of a boat smuggler whom Sento rescued from becoming a Smash, which also confirms that his father, Shinobu is still alive.

"Why are you still mopin' at?", asked Goro. "Look, we're going to help you find your buddies' Lost Bottles together and helping the Go-Ongers find their missing Engine partners at the same time."

"Man, it's gonna be hard getting along with these racer geeks.", Kazumi sighed, since the fact that the Go-Ongers ended up here after escaping from the other Human World.

"Huh, where's Gen-san?", asked Sento, referring to Gentoku.

"You mean, Himuro-san?", Goro replied with an awkward expression. "That old jackass has a weird fashion sense, even Misora-san couldn't stand how awful he looked with the set of clothes he picked."

While back when Gentoku was an enemy, Goro has a habit rubbing him the wrong way. He did the once leader of Faust a favor after being resurrected from the dead. Sento doesn't approve Goro's habit of (vulgar) name-calling "You're vulgar speech pattern never changes, to the point you still call him [Gentoku] a jackass. Well, he's been an enemy up till now, so I didn't say "-san"...but I thought it might be a bit rude going forward."

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Ford Mustang GT/Shelby Mustang GT500 Engine Noises_ *)

Within moments, an engine's roar can be heard outside. And judging by the sound of that car's engine, Goro guessed it coming from a muscle car. Everyone inside the cafe, with the exception of Reiji, Natsu, Taki, Hiroto, and Miu, went outside, only to see a purple **Shelby Mustang GT500** with dark green racing stripes.

"What's a Mustang GT doing here?!", asked Sento, as this car appears to be almost different than any other Ford Mustang GT.

"That's a Ford Shelby GT500. This one is unlike your average Mustangs.", Goro recognizes the car's model. In addition to being a wealthy genius inventor and also having a collection of street tuner cars, Goro also shows his like for muscle cars.

The Shelby GT500's door opens, and emerging from the driver's seat is Gentoku of all people, now wearing dark jeans, black shoes, and black leather jacket, complementing to the choice of car he drove, much to the delight of the nascita crew.

"Seriously, beardy. You look badass with your new look and it fits your new ride!", Kazumi grinned.

In addition, Gentoku flashes a new shirt under his jacket with the slogan saying "Fast and Furious", which references the namesake film. Goro shrugs as if he thought it's a lame as what Misora thought. Either way, it shows that Gentoku not only managed to wear proper clothes that fits his personality, he managed to find a new car to replace that Dodge Challenger he temporarily used.

"While I'm not really into muscle cars, but this one is awesome to drive!", said Goro as he looked at the Shelby's interior.

Meanwhile, Gentoku turns his attention to Sento. "Katsuragi...do you have Kiryu Sento's memories again?", he asked

To which Sento replies, yet awkwardly, "Umm...that's right. I'm not really confident I can talk to you right now. But, you getting a new car makes me say otherwise."

While Sosuke looks inside at the driver's seat of Gentoku's new car, Gentoku inadvertently dropped his car's keys, causing Hiroto and Miu to sense a disturbance from somewhere.

"This disturbance... It's coming from a different world.", said Hiroto.

* * *

 **Somewhere in northwestern Touto...**

A magic portal just suddenly appeared from the air, and a cat-like monster just suddenly fell out of that portal from the sky. This feline creature is called **Cait Sith** , a species of cat mages from the Magic World, one of the 12 Braneworlds known to the Go-Ongers and Gaiark.

According to stories in the Magic World, the cat mages are one of the easily endangered creatures in that world. On the other hand, they happen to unable to control of their magical powers, which can lead to disastrous results. The most distinguishing features of the cat mages are the crystal orbs on their chest, which is their source of power. And their tail also acts as their magic wands. The orbs on their chest will blinker red if they run out of magic.

The cat mages also have distinguishing human-like features aside from being bipedal, they can also understand human speech.

The fact that this cat mage stumbled into the other Human World, Cait Sith has no idea where he is. However, the cat mage is apparently being followed...by the four Gaiark Ministers!

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, ojaru...", Kegalesia muttered.

"That's a cat mage. Feline creatures from the Magic World with little to no control of their magical powers, desu.", Hiramechimedes, despite being a mathematical genius, reveals of the lore regarding of the cat mages in the Magic World. "These creatures were nearly driven to extinction because of Yogoshimacretin-sama's invasion of the Magic World. I can't believe that a cat mage would also end up here..."

"Should we follow it, zoyo?", Kitaneidas asked.

"Just let the poor creature be, nari...", Yogostein replied. "We can't risk ourselves harming that creature."

The four Pollution Ministers leave the forest and make their way into the city as Kegalesia really wanted to go into a bar for a stiff drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six Go-Ongers went into the forest where Hiroto sensed the disturbance. Kamen Riders Build and G7 Icarus XYZ followed them. While Build drove using the Machine Builder, whereas Goro transformed into EX-Strike Armor to fly.

Behind his suit's heads-up display, Goro uses thermal imaging to find something below the forest. The black winged Kamen Rider makes a soft descend into the ground to give chase to the target, only to run into a bipedal feline monster.

"That's strange... I've never seen this kind of cat in my life. It's huge!", said Goro. "Here, kitty kitty. I'm not going to hurt you..."

While still in his armor, Goro carefully approached the cat mage as to avoid startling it.

"Hey, Izumi-san. Are you sure you know what you're doing?", Sento radios Goro as he and the other Go-Ongers are about to approach in his position.

When the Go-Ongers managed to catch up, Sosuke inadvertently spooks the cat mage, causing it to use its magic powers to attack trying to prey on the creature.

"You idiot! Don't you know what you're doing?", Goro chews him out. "Thanks to you, that cat-", to Goro's surprise, this is no ordinary feline kaijin. "This is a magic cat or something."

The fact that this cat is actually from the Magic World, something that the Go-Ongers themselves are unaware of, Cait Sith uses fire magic to keep the Go-Ongers from attacking the cat mage together.

"Wait, this cat can use magic?!", Sento exclaimed when Cait Sith uses its tail as a substitute for a magic wand.

Then, the cat mage uses water and lightning magic to give the Go-Ongers an electrified splash, this leaves Kamen Riders Build and G7 Icarus XYZ to fight the creature.

Build takes out the RabbitTank Sparkling Full Bottle as he form changes from RabbitTank to RabbitTank Sparkling. For G7 Icarus XYZ, EX-Strike Armor is durable enough to stave off magic attacks.

* _ **Katon no Jutsu: Kaen Giri!**_ _(Fire Style Jutsu: Flame Slash!)_ *

By using the 4Koma Ninpoutou and selecting the "fire jutsu" on the weapon, Build unleashes a fiery slash when to fizzle down the water magic of Cait Sith.

* _ **Souten!**_ _(Loaded!)_ _ **Exceed Slash!**_ *

By loading the Crow Full Bottle into the G7 EXlasher for the second time, G7 Icarus XYZ delivered a slash attack on the cat mage.

The creature is agitated even further as it begins to invoke an unusual spell at Sento and Goro. This magic is called **Soul Exchange** , a spell that can be used on two people to switch their bodies.

By using its tail as a magic wand, Cait Sith casts a spell on Sento and Goro. And the magic causes them to swap their bodies! As a result, the two Kamen Riders were forcibly powered down of their transformation!

The Go-Ongers managed to regroup, but the cat mage escaped.

"Darn, we almost had that cat monster.", said Sosuke.

"Don't worry, we'll get it next time.", Gunpei reassures that the creature will turn up anytime.

"That's strange. A cat that uses magic...", said Miu. " _Ani_ , don't you think that's a-"

"I know. That was a cat mage, one of the known endangered species in the Magic World.", Hiroto reveals about a story he heard from Instructor Bowhale about the Magic World before it was being invaded by the Gaiark under Yogoshimacretin's rule. "The question is, how did a cat mage ended up here?"

Sosuke and the other three approached Sento and Goro.

"Hey, are you guys alright?", asked Hant.

"That's weird, I feel like regained my virginity or something.", said Sento, who happens to speak with Goro's speech pattern.

"Me too, and I felt like an inch taller than Izumi-san.", Goro said, who instead spoke with Sento's speech pattern. Without even realizing it, when "Goro" found out something is wrong.

The two geniuses looked at each other and suddenly freaked out in utter disbelief.

" **Guwaaahhhh! What are you doing to my body?!** ", both Sento and Goro shout in unison and pointing each other, still without even realizing it.

That's when Hiroto found out that the cat mage they encountered cast a spell that caused both Goro and Sento to swap bodies!

* * *

Back in nascita, the Go-Ongers, Sento and Goro brought up about that magic cat that used a spell on the two Kamen Riders.

"A cat from another dimension that uses magic?", asked Taki.

"Say what? Sento and Goro got their bodies switched coming from a magic cat's spell?!", Anzu exclaimed.

" _ **That creature is called a cat mage. Bom-bom.**_ ", said BOMPER. " _ **However, cat mages could not master their powers well especially in times of psychological duress. Also, they are also endangered species in the Magic World, Bom-bom. It was during the Gaiark invaded the Magic World led by Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein.**_ "

"Ugh, what a pain.", said Goro (in Sento's body). And this is the first time he's really irate the fact that this happened to him. To make matters worse, he has a board meeting in the office tomorrow, and he can't show up when he is in someone else's body. "I'm going to make that magic cat pay for doing this to me! I have an important meeting tomorrow, and I can't show up like this..."

"This is the worst...", ditto with Sento (who happens to end up with Goro's body). "And, this is not the first time I saw you really pissed off, Izumi-san."

While Goro has heard about this so-called "freaky Friday flip", which means two persons having bodies switched. For him, getting swapped with someone else's body is bad luck, not as worse with Katsuragi having his memories erased and face being altered by Evolto as what Goro insinuated.

"Before thinking about finding that magic cat. We should go first an important thing. It's about Sento's dad and the Lost Bottles", said Goro as he and Sento need to elaborate more about what they find about the latter's dad, Katsuragi Shinobu as well about the Lost Bottles. "Sento, you need to input the password in your dad's data so we can start this briefing."

Everybody are gathered in the cafe's basement, including the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings and the other SOLGU operatives (Aizawa, Reiji, and Natsu included). As Sento entered the password in his computer, Goro sat on the chair as if he was Sento working on the computer.

Before Goro (in Sento's body) could start, he takes out Sento's shirt and parka, all the while looking at Sento (in the former's body), "Seriously, man. You need to work out more.", commenting that Sento is not as having any muscle on his body compared to Goro. It's ironic the fact that Goro got his body swapped with Sento's.

Goro has a habit of going shirtless whenever he's in the process of developing his inventions, it shows he's manly enough. Anzu implied that Goro frequents into gyms and has been jogging at 4am.

"Seriously, this guy's manly, unlike you.", said Banjou, referring to Sento.

"However, you my friend are nowhere at my level! Anyways, let's cut to the chase.", Goro (in Sento's body) begins the discussion upon looking at the data inside the USB of Sento's father. "Yup, I guess your old man had a part in developing the Rider System before you finished it."

"It has lots of data on the Rider System.", Sento (in Goro's body) added. "Apparently, my dad designed it using the Evol Driver as the reference. It covers Best Matches too."

"Mou...", Misora sighed, asking she doesn't want to hear it for now.

"I never see you like this at the mere mention of a Best Match.", Goro looked at Misora, as if she's acting strange. "Anyways, let's take a look about the Lost Bottles."

"That's right. Wait, hey?!", Banjou paused before objecting, only for Goro to glare at him, a sign to ask him to keep quiet.

As Sento guides Goro into looking into the Lost Bottle's files, the latter opened it, and everything in the folder contains blueprints for each of the Lost Bottles. Unlike the Full Bottles from Pandora's Box, the Lost Bottles are artificially made.

"The artificial bottles developed by dad not only make people belligerent, but also have another purpose.", Sento continued.

"Another purpose?", asked Banjou.

Goro then elaborated, "Yeah, it says here: " **If you can collect these 10 black Lost Bottles, a phenomenon which transcends all known laws of physics will happen.** " I don't like the looks of this, but whatever Evolto planned with the Lost Bottles if he were still alive, it's just as worst than his plan to destroy the Earth."

As what said in Katsuragi Shinobu's data of the Lost Bottles, stating about a phenomenon which transcends all known laws of physics mean bringing the whole world to its knees, something that Evolto was planning to do. Luckily, it was averted with Pandora's Box destroyed along with Evolto. However, the existence of the Lost Bottles may mean something with Neo Faust. And still, to confirm if there is a connection between Neo Faust and Foundation X, the latter group being responsible for the attack in the Machine World and the kidnapping of the Go-Ongers' Engine partners.

"So, something freakin' terrible will happen?", asked Banjou.

"Don't ask too many questions, jackass. It only makes you _even more_ stupid!", Goro (in Sento's body) drops another insult to the musclehead. Unlike Sento, who tends to insult Banjou by only calling him an idiot. Goro, in the other hand, is a different story. While Goro is gentlemanly, suave and charming on the surface, that also doesn't stop him from showcasing offensive and vulgar behavior, and calling Banjou "jackass" only drew the ire of the musclehead even more.

"Who are you calling a jackass, jackass?!", Banjou attempts to heckle Goro, only for Sosuke, Kazumi, Gentoku, and even Aizawa of all people to laugh at him. Then, he confronts the guys laughing at him. "What are you clowns laughing at?!", asked Banjou.

Only for Kazumi to get Sento's parka to have Banjou wear it, only for those laughing at Banjou to continue laughing at him, then when they put the parka on Kazumi, he becomes the butt of the laughter, then to Gentoku, Sosuke, and lastly Anzu. Who in turn manages to KO them with a devastating slap to their faces, leaving a reddening slap mark on their cheeks.

"Will you guys cut it out!", Anzu said after slapping the boys.

While Goro gets to deducing about Neo Faust and Foundation X along with the Lost Bottles, it's quite clear that Foundation X may have something in mind about the Lost Bottles.

"The fact that Foundation X is taking interest in scientific phenomena whatever, I have a feeling that maybe they're planning to get the Lost Bottles for themselves.", Goro justified his theory. "Meaning, that if Foundation X get their hands on the Lost Bottles, the chances that they will bring all the braneworlds to its knees."

"What made you so sure about that?", Miu asked.

"It's just my assumption. Just take them with a grain of salt, because there are chances that it's likely going to happen.", Goro is good with making assumptions with justifiable statements. In some cases, such assumptions would eventually come true in unusual circumstances.

Sento decides to end it there, since he and Goro are focused in finding that cat mage who used a magic to switch their bodies.

* * *

The following day...

Goro and Sento are forced to temporarily switch places - as Sento (in Goro's body) decided to attend ZETA Tech's board meeting in Goro's place. Goro himself explained to his mentor now his boss, Nakajima of their situation. Nakajima understood them so, since Sento is attending the meeting, Goro asks the physicist to act like as if he is Goro himself. While Goro (in Sento's body) stayed at nascita to look on into Katsuragi Shinobu's files for more information. Anzu and Taki stayed with him since both women can't leave him alone - since Anzu might be worried if Goro is planning to hunt down the cat mage alone, ditto for Taki.

Goro is really in a bad mood, and is trying to find something to alleviate his stress. While the Sosuke and the other three male Go-Ongers along with the Sutou siblings once again visited nascita for breakfast, after Goro is finished preparing a cup of coffee. He has other things in mind...

In the two bathrooms of the cafe, Goro can hear Misora in the women's bathroom. So, he does a classic prank that he used to do back when he was a kid: swapping the "men" and "women" signs on the bathrooms without anybody noticing. The women's bathroom sign gets swapped with the men's sign, ditto with the men's bathroom being swapped with the women's sign. An ironic call back to how Goro and Sento got their bodies swapped. The reason why Goro does it is to tempt any of the four male Go-Ongers into going into the "men's" bathroom not knowing of Misora inside.

As Goro goes into the table to eat breakfast, he quietly giggles as he notices Sosuke standing up and is about to go to the bathroom. Taki notices this.

"What are you laughing at, Goro?", asked the ninja.

As Sosuke went inside of what he thought to be the men's bathroom...

* * *

Fast forward two hours later, Sosuke ends up in the hospital **badly injured**. As a result for mistaking the women's bathroom for the men's bathroom, he gets brutally attacked by Misora for trespassing, getting bruises, broken bones and suffering concussions.

This time, Hiroto is the one paying for Sosuke's medical expense, all the while Goro, Kazumi, Banjou, Gentoku, and Aizawa continued laughing at his misfortune. Miu then chews out at Goro, since he is the one who swapped the signs of the bathrooms.

"What is wrong with you?!", Miu furiously confronts Goro. "Don't you realize what you did, Sosuke could have gotten killed by that! Do you think this joke is funny to you?!"

"It's just a practical joke. I didn't think that that would go horribly wrong.", he replied.

"Practical joke? What kind of a person would poke fun of somebody to trick him into going into the wrong room?!"

"I have to go and find that magic cat first.", Goro said dismissively and leaves the room, as he is in the process of finding the cat mage who swapped his body with Sento's.

Miu is still upset of Goro's practical joke. Anzu intervenes and explained to her the reason why he does that.

"I'm sorry. Goro has a habit of poking fun at anybody when he's sad.", Anzu said after apologizing to Miu. "After he and Sento got their bodies swapped, I've really never seen Goro not being himself..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is my first take of writing an episode that features a "body swap" episode. Only the Super Sentai series (by extension, Power Rangers) feature episodes that have the main characters getting their bodies swapped due to a monster-of-the-week to possess an ability to swap any individual's bodies.

In addition to Gentoku's unusual fashion sense, now that he's wearing a leather jacket much as of the latest episodes. Him now driving a Shelby Mustang GT500 (a variant of the Ford Mustang GT series) with a purple color and dark green racing stripes complements to his new outfit and his rider form. The fact that Gentoku first drove a '70 Dodge Challenger R/T and now a Shelby GT500 solidifies that Gentoku, exclusively to this story, has a thing for muscle cars.

The feline monster that used magic to swap Sento and Goro of their bodies is called **Cait Sith** (based on the creature from the Celtic mythology of the same name. Surprisingly, Kamen Rider Wizard had a Phantom named after that creature). The Cait Sith in this and in the next chapter (being a monster of the fortnight) comes from the **Magic World**. The Magic World is last mentioned in ep 42 and 43 of _Go-Onger_.

Since Sento and Goro got their bodies exchanged as a result of Cait Sith's Soul Exchange spell, their Hazard Levels are not the same as when they are in their original bodies. While Goro is in Sento's body, his Hazard Level is 6.3, whereas Sento in Goro's body has the latter's maximum Hazard Level of 100.

When Sento, who happens to have been swapped with Goro's body wondering why did he got an inch taller alludes to the fact that Atsuhiro Inukai is 5'9" (1.76m) while Taishi Nakagawa is 5'10" (1.79m). Goro, in the other hand comments about having "regained" his virginity after he ends up in Sento's body. This is due to the fact that Goro has already experienced having sex with a significant other (in this case, Taki).

While Goro is in Sento's body, he speaks with the latter's voice, the same goes for Sento when he is in Goro's body.

My thoughts with Build episodes 43 and 44 are mostly about the father and son confrontation between the two Builds - Shinobu and Sento, respectively. As for episode 44, we found out that when Shinobu disables his son by attacking the Hazard Trigger, then Sento thought of the same method is what made them being able to defeat Evolto, at least for now. Since, the next episode will show us what is Evolto's monster form looks like and what it is called.

In unrelated notes, for those watching the boxing match between Manny Pacquiao and Lucas Matthysse, while I didn't watched the fight but saw the results on the net, my thoughts of the fight is that Pacquiao never lost his edge after he had been in intense training months before his match, while Freddie Roach wasn't there with him. But, that did not stop him from being the lightning bruiser that he is known today in sports industry, as Matthysse found out the hard way as Pacquiao won the fight in the 7th round by TKO (technical knockout). I forgot the last fight Pacquiao won by TKO, but the last time I saw him winning by knock out was his match with Ricky Hatton back in 2009. Kudos to the People's Champ and I am proud to be Filipino.


	18. Lap 018: Goro is Sento

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 018: Goro** **is Sento** **?!** [五郎が戦兎である？！？！/ _Gorō ga Sentō de aru?!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence, blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Genius Full Bottle Standby loop (without Build Driver standby loop)*)_

 _ **Goro (in Sento**_ _ **'s body)**_ _ **:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides._ _A cat monster from a dimension called the Magic World that we encountered used a spell on both myself and Sento, resulting us being switched of bodies._

 _ **Sento (in Goro**_ _ **'s body)**_ _ **:**_ _I thought body-swap episodes only last one episode. But, why it continued all the way here._

 _ **Goro:**_ _It_ _'s anyone's guess. Before we begin episode 18 of Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build, an important reminder to our readers and viewers that there are no animals are harmed in the writing of this episode._

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Cross-Z Magma Knuckle Transformation Music (without Dragon Magma Fullbottle loaded)*)_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

After getting chewed out by Miu over a bathroom prank gone horribly wrong, Goro (in Sento's body) left and wandered around town, most likely intent in hunting down the cat mage who used a spell to switch his and Sento's bodies.

Back in the hospital, Anzu reveals to Miu about Goro's situation. Thanks to the cat mage using its magic to switch his body with Sento's, this is not the first time that Goro is visibly upset - to the point that he can't show himself in his board meeting the fact that he assumed someone else's appearance, and Sento happens to be switched with Goro's body is forced to take his place until they find the magic cat.

"The reason why Goro did that is that, deep down, he's visibly insecure and upset about what happened to him and Sento.", Anzu said. "I'm not the only one who is worried about him, Taki-oneesama felt the same way."

"Goro will most likely go after that cat mage so he could kill it. This is what I feared the most after seeing him like this.", Taki added.

Taki (as the love interest for Goro) and Anzu (being his older sister) are the only two people who would be worried of Goro whenever he is in a bad situation that he forces himself to deal it without anyone getting involved. In short, Goro tends to deal with problems himself without letting anyone around him involved, no matter how crucially important they are.

That's when Miu starts sympathizing with Anzu and Taki. "You sure know and cared for your little brother very well..."

"The 27 years where I wasn't around in his life before he was born.", Anzu brings up that Goro after she disappeared before his birth thought he was the only child at first. "Back when I managed to run into him while I was in cahoots with a clan of alien demons, he had no idea of who really I am. That's when he found out mom and dad's secret that I am still alive. Ever since he finally realized that I am his older sister - the DNA profiling we got several months ago is the proof that I am Goro's biological older sister, I was desperate in finding my own purpose in life now that I have returned to meet my brother."

And, as what Anzu saw with Goro being in a bad mood, he is just like Sento when in a state of desperate curiosity and trying to find out his lost memories. But, Goro is quick to throw a fit of rage if aggravated enough, which makes him different than Sento.

"We need to find Goro before he does something profoundly insane.", said Taki. "Let's go, Anzu."

* * *

Meanwhile, Misora is accompanied by Banjou and Kazumi in a cemetery to visit Soichi's grave. As she pours water on the gravestone, Goro (in Sento's body) shows up with flowers to place on Soichi's grave to show respect and prayed. Kazumi had no idea that Sento and Goro got their bodies switched by a cat mage that they encountered the other day.

Still, Goro is still haunted by the fateful incident when Shingetsu kills Soichi right in front of Misora, since everyone at that time weren't aware that Evolto possessed the latter. Goro still admits being indirectly responsible for Soichi's death.

"Seriously, why did Goro-chan placed flowers on the old guy's grave stone?", asked Kazumi.

"He said that he's still partially responsible for Master's death caused by Shingetsu.", Banjou whispered.

After, that Goro prepares to leave without saying anything. Just as he just walked off, he runs into Taki and Anzu.

"Goro, we've been looking all over for you.", said Taki.

"Do I look like the Goro you know to you?", a dry, snide, and sardonic remark coming out of Goro's mouth, justified as he is still in Sento's body. "Once I get my hands on that magic cat, I'm going to rip its tail painfully, and-"

Anzu, being the older sister, chastises Goro about resorting to petty violence. While Goro in most times, can be a cunning trickster at best and very petty and vindictive at worst. Resorting to violent retaliation as his solution to get back on Cait Sith is not something Anzu would normally do.

"Goro, no.", said Anzu. "Just because some magic cat cast as spell on both you and Sento and switched your bodies, that doesn't mean you're planning to murder the creature without second thought. That's the closest thing to animal cruelty, you know."

Both Izumi siblings can be violent and quick-tempered when aggravated enough, but in Goro's case, this one is taken to ridiculously impulsive levels, the fact that this happened to him and Sento. He's more willing to murder the cat mage with little to no second thought the moment he encounters the creature again.

"This isn't like you at all.", Taki added. "Such impulsive reckless act of violence won't do any good. You only normally kill an enemy who clearly deserved it."

Clearly speaking, since he can't stay any longer in Sento's body, Goro admits he's letting his emotions get the better of him. Just before he could speak out, the Build phone rings, and Goro answers it.

"What is it?", Goro answered. Sento was the one calling him, asking them to go into the city because of a reports of monsters from another dimension attacking. "Don't worry, we'll be there."

* * *

Later, as the Izumi siblings arrived on the scene, they see Ninja Dustards, Ghouls, Bugster viruses, and Guardians with "X"s branded on their faceplates and on their center chest piece attacking citizens, accompanied with them is a **Weather Dopant**. The Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings arrived on the scene early and took on the attackers.

Sento (still in Goro's body) arrived with Natsu, Reiji and Aizawa. To their surprise, they also come to find out that Foundation X is making their move.

"A Dopant? Foundation X is making their move!", said Sento.

The mere mention of Foundation X in Sosuke's earshot the fact that he and his teammates are fighting their dummy monsters causes him to lose his coordination with his fellow Go-Ongers as he starts beating up one of the Foundation X Guardians senselessly.

"You Foundation X bastards! Where's Speedor?!", Go-On Red is livid when he decapitates a Foundation X Guardian using his Road Saber. "Give Speedor back to me!"

While Sosuke goes berserk as he is bent in destroying every single Foundation X dummy kaijin being sent to terrorize innocents, Goro and Sento are forced to take action. However, since the two are currently being switched into different bodies - Goro is unable to use his G7 Rider System; however he can only transform into Kamen Rider Build, since he is still in Sento's body. Sento (who is also still in Goro's body), however, cannot use the G7 system. The Icarus XYZ suit is "too perfect" compared to Build's other forms in terms of being high-spec and an A.G.N.I. AI interface posing a risk to the user. Only someone experienced such as Anzu and Goro with the G7 system can operate the G7 system, regardless if they are Build Driver or Sclash Driver variants.

"I'll be transforming into Build instead.", said Goro. "You know the Icarus XYZ suit's too advanced compared to Build's forms."

Sento nods, that said, Goro takes out the Taka and Gatling bottles and slots them into the Build Driver. He enters the fray and join with the Go-Ongers.

* _ **Are you Ready? Tenkuu no Abarenbou!**_ _(The Sky Ruffian!)_ _ **HawkGatling! Yeah!**_ *

By using HawkGatling Form, Goro, while assuming the form of Kamen Rider Build, whilst in Sento's body joins the fight. Anzu then transforms into G7 Type-S as she, Natsu and Taki followed on. Reiji then quickly joined the fight by transforming into New G7 Icarus. Aizawa goes to a safe vantage point to provide sniper support.

"Izumi-san. Why did you transformed into Build?", asked Miu/Go-On Silver.

"Don't ask, the fact that I'm still in Sento's body, I can't use the Icarus XYZ right now.", Goro said as he shoots down many Ninja Dustards using the Hawk Gatlinger, he then starts spinning the weapon's cylinder 10 times.

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

"Shuuwhaahh~!", Goro grunts as he flew into the sky and rains a bullet of hawks using the Hawk Gatlinger at the Ninja Dustards.

After safely landing, Goro snaps Sosuke back to his senses, reminding him not to let his emotions could his judgment.

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you, boy!", Goro chided while he's busy fighting the Weather Dopant. "If we're certain Foundation X did took your Engine, we should find out before jumping into conclusions!"

"Sorry, I'm worried what they're going to do with him. Either way, we're going to beat them in mach speed!", Go-On Red is back on track.

Taki quickly dons the Victory Armor after loading the two Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta into Denryuujin.

"Master, let's trash these walking hunks of metal together!", Natsu said, as the seal of the demon Arahabaki glowed behind her shoulder.

"With pleasure.", Taki nodded, she then spins the roulette of the Victory Braceulette. Seconds later, the roulette selects **Kamen Rider Blade** , as such summoning Blade's Final Form: **King Form**.

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Blade: King Form!**_ _[King Rouzer's voice]_ _ **Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace!**_ *

"Let's sync together, Arahabaki!", Natsu's two kodachi begin to be coated in neon-green energy, indicating as she draws power from the demon sealed inside her body.

" **This is the trump card that surpasses mankind's destiny!** ", Taki invokes a creed before using Blade King Form's finisher.

* _ **Royal Straight Flush!**_ *

By using the Denryuujin as the alternative for the King Rouzer, while five cards (in projection) appear right in front of Taki in order: Time Scarab, Fusion Eagle, Absorb Capricorn, Evolution Caucasus, and lastly Change Beetle. Natsu stabs Kuzukiri and Awayuuki in front into the ground, while Taki swung the Denryuujin towards the projection of the five cards, as the master-and-pupil kunoichi duo managed to obliterate the Foundation X Guardians.

* _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

The two Sclash Driver G7 Riders mowed down the Bugster viruses with their Rider Kicks.

"Cowl Laser!", Go-On Black fired his signature Go-On Gear.

"Garage Launcher!", followed by Go-On Blue.

The Go-Ongers (the main four) are busy dealing the Weather Dopant with Goro, as Kamen Rider Build. Goro then takes out the Phoenix and Robot Full Bottles as he goes PhoenixRobo.

* _ **Are you Ready? Fujimi no Heiki!**_ _(Immortal Weapon!)_ _ **PhoenixRobo! Yeah!**_ *

"Bridge Axe! Axe Touring!", Go-On Green charges and swung the Bridge Axe.

"Road Saber! Saber Straight! Go-On!", followed by Go-On Red using the Road Saber's finishing maneuver.

Just as Build is about to turn the Build Driver's Vortex Crank, he sees Cait Sith, the cat mage who swapped his [Goro] and Sento's bodies, Goro turns his sights to something else instead of the Weather Dopant.

"Hey, where are you going?", asked Sosuke.

Since he is still assuming Build, Goro launches the Robot Halfbody's Demolition One Claw Unit like a harpoon to catch Cait Sith. The moment Build catches the cat mage and is being dragged to Build. The first thing Goro does to the cat mage is manhandle it senselessly.

Goro violently swung the Demolition One at Cait Sith to a nearby car. That doesn't end there, Goro continues to slam the cat mage into the asphalt with no mercy. Anzu, Taki, Sento, the Go-Ongers and even Aizawa of all people are horrified of what Goro is doing. It's made clear that Goro just snapped upon seeing the cat mage who caused the freaky Friday flip between him and Sento.

"Goro, what are you doing?", asked Anzu, complete with a grim and horrified tone.

"This is for what you've done to me and Sento.", Goro muttered as he is about to turn the Build Driver's Vortex Crank. "It's time I send you back into your litter box, you-"

Before he could do so, the four Gaiark Minister blocked Build from attempting to murder Cait Sith.

"Have you lost your mind, desu?!", Hiramechimedes exclaimed.

"That magic cat switched my and Sento's body. Get out of the way before you get hurt!", Goro is still bent in trying to kill Cait Sith.

"You left us without a choice, nari...", said Yogostein, as he is appalled on what Goro did.

That doesn't also stop Goro from manhandling the other four Gaiark Ministers. When Yogostein, Kegalesia, Kitaneidas, and Hiramechimedes are out of the way, Sosuke now stands in Goro's way, to stop him from causing so much violence on the helpless cat mage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Just because that cat mage cast a spell on you and Sento, killing it won't do anything!", Sosuke said.

While the Weather Dopant is still standing, the Dopant begins to unleash cryokinesis. When Sosuke notices this, he pushes Goro out of the way and took the attack meant for him. Then, the Weather Dopants proceeds to electrocute Sosuke to death.

"No!", Goro exclaimed.

" **Sosuke!** ", the other Go-Ongers followed as they see their leader being zapped by Foundation X's Weather Dopant.

* _ **Crack-Up Finish!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Finish!**_ *

Kamen Riders Rogue and Grease showed up from out of nowhere and did a double Rider Kick to destroy the Weather Dopant. However, the Go-Ongers were too late, as Sosuke is forced out of his transformation.

Everyone checked out on Sosuke. Unfortunately, the Weather Dopant's electrokinesis was powerful enough to kill Sosuke.

"He's...he's dead...", Anzu said with a grim and saddened tone.

* * *

A funeral for Sosuke is held in nascita, everybody, that even includes Goro and his party mourn for Sosuke's sacrifice. Goro admits to being responsible for putting Sosuke into mortal danger, if he hadn't let his emotions got the better of him, something that he reminded earlier, this would have never happen.

Gentoku, of all people, dresses as a Buddhist monk and presided the funeral and invoked chants for the departed.

"This is all my fault... I just wanted to return back to my body. My emotions gotten the better of me.", Goro lamented.

While the other Go-Ongers are really angered by Goro's impulsiveness, they shouldn't be venting their frustration on him since this is a funeral.

Even, the four Gaiark Ministers, of all people, pay their respects to their fallen enemy.

"When was the last time you sacrificed yourself for others' sake, nari?", Yogostein places a flower on Sosuke's coffin.

"Thank you for everything, Sosuke. If you were still alive, I still had a chance to say something to you...", Miu cried placing a flower on the coffin.

As the atmosphere of the cafe was full of sadness, sorrow, and grief. Sosuke suddenly wakes up and opened his eyes, causing everyone to pause awkwardly in shock, as if it was a ghost or something, or did Sosuke being brought back to life?

"Is it morning already?", asked Sosuke, as he finds himself laying in a coffin, he sets up, causing everyone to scream hysterically. "Wait, why am I wearing funeral clothes and why am I in a coffin?!"

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

"HE'S ALIVE?!", Sawa exclaimed.

Hiroto, Reiji, Misora, Sento, and Goro asked everybody to calm down. To their surprise, how did Sosuke survive the Weather Dopant's electrocution? Or, did something else made him be brought back to life?

"That's weird...", said the Speed King. "I had a dream, and I thought I might go back in the afterlife. Then, this guy came to me and..."

Sosuke brings up a dream he has while he was in a near-death state after getting zapped to death by the Weather Dopant.

 _Inside Sosuke's dream, the Speed King himself appears to be a sleep in a bench nearby a bus stop leading to two destinations: Heaven and Hell. He was awakened by a familiar maniacal laughter. That's when Sosuke woke up and looked around him as if nothing is around, only to find a man sitting beside him, who happens to resemble_ _ **Dan Kuroto**_ _, who is known as Kamen Rider Genm. Kuroto's hair appears to be slicked backwards compared to his usual hairstyle._

" _Where the hell did you came from?!", Sosuke exclaimed._

" _Save your breath.", said Kuroto. "I am Dan Kuroto Shin (God Dan Kuroto). Your recklessness cost you your life."_

" _Wait, am I dead?", asked Sosuke._

" _Of course, you died when you took an attack meant for someone else!", said the Game Master._

" _Oh, crud. How am I supposed to save Speedor now that I'm dead.", now realizing that he died, Sosuke decides to give up all hope of finding his partner._

 _However, thanks to a divine intervention from Kuroto's godly talent, he decides to give Sosuke another chance in life._

" _It's never too late to give up on the world, boy.", said Kuroto. "For that matter, I will grant you a blessing from God, you will be grateful that you still have a chance in life."_

" _Really? A blessing from God?", Sosuke clarified, and he has no idea where to find God, who happens to be sitting beside him. "Wait, where can I find God?"_

" _Right here. I am God.", Kuroto proclaimed. Then, a checkered-flag warp pipe just suddenly appeared in front of Sosuke's eyes, it's more likely Kuroto had it appear before him for Sosuke to return back into the living. "Go. Your friends are waiting for you."_

 _Sosuke gets off the bench and prepares to jump into the warp pipe, and even left a parting words to the Game Master. "Thank you for the chance, Mr. God. See ya!"_

 _While Kuroto is sitting alone in the bench, he ponders, "Always be grateful to God's blessings!"_

Returning back to the real world, while everyone is relieved to see Sosuke alive. Goro is appalled at the mere mention of Kuroto. Since his immature and impuslive personality usually irked him. Anyways, it seems that Kuroto of all people, despite his delusions of grandeur, knows how to bring a blessing from God when least expected.

While the other Go-Ongers rejoiced for Sosuke's sudden revival, Goro decides to isolate himself at the basement of the cafe. Sento followed him as well. On the other hand, two hours earlier before Sosuke was taken into a morgue, Kazumi and Gentoku also brought the cat mage responsible for switching Goro and Sento's bodies to have its injuries treated. Natsu, Taki, and Anzu are treating the poor creature.

"Izumi-san, you should not have attacked that cat mage just because it used its magic to switch our bodies. That's not going to work.", said Sento.

"What other choice do I have. I let my emotions got me distracted and Sosuke-san almost died. I just wanted to be back with my body.", Goro replied, desperate that he wanted to return back to his body.

Sento admits that he's full of luck when he is still in Goro's body. While Goro admits while being in Sento's body is a curse, because people won't know who he is while he is still in Sento's body.

"You should have heeded my warning earlier, Goro. Yet you never listen.", Anzu herself didn't like her brother's impulsive behavior earlier, after being told not to inflict any injury on the cat.

"What's the point? Looks like I'm going to be stuck being in Sento's body forever.", Goro said, still with little to no concern for the cat mage's condition.

"Don't give up just yet. I can still reverse the spell.", the cat mage spoke. It seems that the cat mage can understand human language, much to Goro and Sento's surprise.

"Wait, you can talk?", asked Sento.

"Yes, my name is **Cait Sith**. I'm a cat mage from the Magic World. We cat mages are endangered species ever since the Gaiark under Yogoshimacretein's rule invaded our world, driven out to avoid our extinction.", the cat mage introduces himself to Goro and Sento. "I'm sorry that I accidentally swapped your bodies, because we could not properly master our magic."

Hearing the tragic incident when Gaiark invaded the Magic World, Goro decided to sympathize with the cat mage, the fact that Cait Sith's species are endangered as a result of that fateful incident.

Also, the crystal orbs in Cait Sith's chest that is also shared with his kind are indicators of their life force, said life force also doubles as the energy used to cast their magic. It's natural that the cat mages will use their magic at anyone trying to prey on them, which explains why Cait Sith inadvertently had Goro and Sento switch their bodies. Cait Sith will agree to return Goro and Sento to their bodies, however, he needs more time to recuperate since the brunt of the beating he took from Goro, who was Build at that time nearly killed it.

" **Bom-Bom! A Lost Smash is sighted in the plaza. Bom-Bom!** ", BOMPER informs Goro and Sento of a Lost Smash somewhere in the plaza.

While Sento could not afford to accidentally kill someone since anyone transformed into a Lost Smash will eventually disappear, he entrusts to Goro the Genius Bottle. Since Goro is still in the latter's body, he can transform into Build Genius.

"Wait. I can't use this. The bottle might not respond to me.", said Goro.

"Don't worry, I managed to tweak the bottle so you'll be able to use it since you're still in my body.", Sento reassured.

Faced without any options, Goro takes the Genius Bottle and decide to take the Lost Smash down by himself.

* * *

Once arriving at the plaza where Goro saw a Castle Lost Smash, it seems Neo Faust experimented on another person and used the Castle Lost Bottle on him/her.

"Let's see if the Genius Bottle works on the Lost Smash.", said Goro. Before he could activate the Genius Bottle, Anzu and Taki showed up.

"Are you going to do this by yourself without letting anyone else know?", asked Taki. "You sure know how to take it upon yourself."

"You don't have to do it alone, this time.", said Anzu, reassuring if regardless of his current appearance, Goro is still Goro. And Anzu will always be around for his younger brother. "A burden like that is too much for one guy like you. You should at least think about reaching out to people."

Much like earlier, Anzu points out that Goro carries too much burden without letting anyone around him know, which explains why he tried to slit out that cat mage to bring him back to his original body. In addition, Taki always reminded Goro not to take it upon himself, and he has his friends, companions, and co-workers to shoulder his burden together.

"No matter what happens Goro. We will always stay by your side. You know how important it is that there are people around you who supported you.", Taki added.

Goro sighs and finally gets his act together. "Seriously... What was I thinking?! Oh, well. Let's make this quick."

* _ **Great All Yeah! Genius!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

Since he is still in Sento's body, Goro manages to activate the Genius Bottle and slotted it in into the Build Driver. Anzu then followed after by loading the Spider Sclashjelly into her Sclash Driver. Both siblings now chant, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa!**_ *

Goro manages to transform into Build Genius Form, while his sister Anzu is now G7 Type-S. Taki then puts on her demon mask as she joins in the battle. Just before the three can subdue the Castle Lost Smash, it seems that Foundation X sent their Guardians in an attempt to take the Castle Lost Bottle.

"Those Foundation freaks never learn...", said Anzu.

"Leave these machines to us. You go on at the Lost Smash!", Taki added. The two ninjas then take on the Foundation X Guardians.

"Alright, then. The laws of victory has been decided!", Goro quotes Sento's catchphrase as he charges at the Castle Lost Smash.

When Goro makes his first attack, his attack landed faster than the eye can see.

"Whoa! Genius Form has an awesome super speed and it's fun to use!", said Goro when he looked on Genius Form's performance. "I'll show Sento some tricks that I know.", followed by Goro using his own moveset and techniques that Sento can't normally do to distinguish the fact that's Goro in Build's suit, even though that he is still in Sento's body.

Anzu and Taki managed to make short work of Foundation X's Guardians, all that is left is the Castle Lost Smash.

"Goro, do something with that Smash without killing the host!", Taki instructed.

"Leave that to me!", Goro reassured. He then proceeds to turn the Build Driver's Vortex Crank.

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **One Side!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Gyaku Side!**_ _[Both voice A and B]_ _ **ALL SIDE!**_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Build Genius suddenly zooms back to the target at a fast speed, then places his hands on the Castle Lost Smash's chest as if he's preparing for a one-inch punch.

* _ **GENIUS FINISH!**_ *

Build Genius lands a one-inch punch at the Castle Lost Smash, as the Genius Bottle's energy managed to enter into the Smash's human host, causing the Nebula Gases inside the body to be neutralized, and the Smash is de-powered, and the host is safe. To Anzu and Taki's surprise, the Genius Bottle is also designed to neutralize Nebula Gases.

"Hey, are you alright?", Goro wakes up the unknown woman who was turned into a Smash. "You're safe now."

"What happened?", asked the woman.

"It's a long story. But, you were lucky that this bottle's essence is neutralized."

* * *

Moments later, the Go-Ongers, Banjou, and Sento (still in Goro's body) arrived on the scene, they also brought Cait Sith, who appears to be better and his injuries are healed.

"Apparently, the Genius Bottle can neutralize Nebula Gases.", said Sento as he picked up the blackened Castle Lost Bottle. "It seems that the bottle's essences is drained. Good job back there, Izumi-san."

"Don't mention it, Sento."

Goro powered down Build Genius form as Cait Sith prepares to reverse the body-swap spell he done to the former and Sento. By using its tail as a magic wand, he drag Goro's mind and soul back to his original body from Sento's body. Then, he returned Sento's consciousness back to his original body. Thanks to Goro being able to use Build Genius while in Sento's body, it seems this what inspired Cait Sith to instantly master its magical powers.

"Finally, I'm back to being the real me.", Goro is happy now that he's back to his original body. "I'll miss transforming into Build. Genius Form is badass!"

"You should be thankful that _I_ was the one who developed Genius Form, you only forcibly restored my memories while you were putting Katsuragi into a hell of a training!", Sento snarked.

Either way, Anzu is glad that Goro is back to being himself again now that he regains his body, and Sento manages to return to being Sento.

"I must be going back to the Magic World.", Cait Sith bids farewell to the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders. "See you again~!"

A portal opens as Cait Sith enters inside of it, all while the Go-Ongers and Riders wave the cat mage goodbye.

"I guess it's time to go back with the Icarus XYZ armor again.", said Goro now that he's able to use the Icarus XYZ suit, ditto with Sento now that he's once again able to become Build.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The way Goro fires the Robot Halfbody's Demolition One Claw Unit like a harpoon is similar to the Chain Array Switch used by Fourze.

This is not the first time Sosuke has died, that happened back in Go-Onger's 36th episode. Unlike the said episode which is emotionally jarring since it's a character death. But, here in this chapter, this is played for laughs, due to the fact that Sosuke is unexpectedly brought back to life thanks to an encounter with Kuroto Dan of all people in his dream after Sosuke took the attack from the Weather Dopant meant for Cait Sith.

Sosuke's sudden revival after he was seemingly killed by the Weather Dopant after his encounter with Kuroto in his "dream" is a callback to Super Movie Taisen Genesis when Director Honganji carelessly charges at the Da Vinci Ganma, only to be killed. He was brought back to life by Sennin after encountering him in a dreamscape.

This chapter features the first and only time Goro (albeit in Sento's body) transforms into Kamen Rider Build.


	19. Lap 019: Enter Foundation X

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 019: Enter Foundation X** [ザイダンXに入る/ _Zaidan Ekkusu ni hairu_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Genius Full Bottle Standby loop (without Build Driver standby loop)*)_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides. After Sento and Goro managed to regain their bodies after the cat mage reversed its spell, the cat mage called Cait Sith left our dimension back to the Magic World. However, the sudden appearance of Foundation X in our home dimension only made us even more aware of what they are after._

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _I didn't think that I'm almost done for when one of their Dopants zapped me to death! By the way, why did the bearded dude dressed up as a Buddhist monk preceding my_ funeral?

 _ **Gentoku:**_ _Why wouldn't I? What's the matter, do you expect everyone, even the readers poke fun of you while you were sleeping on the coffin and then you suddenly woke up…_

 _ **Goro:**_ _…and met a certain Game Master who claims himself to be God?!_

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _Man, this is getting weird. Let's just focus on episode 19 at Mach speed in Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Cross-Z Magma Knuckle Transformation Music (without Dragon Magma Fullbottle loaded)*)_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Now Sento and Goro managed to return to their bodies, it seems that there is no time for victory celebrations right now. The Go-Ongers, team Build and SOLGU are now in heightened alert after their encounter with Foundation X's dummy monsters – as shown with the appearance of the Weather Dopant.

Prime Minister Suzumura has the Go-Ongers and Sento's party summoned to SOLGU's headquarters in ZETA Tech's main office building's basement to discuss the situation. To the surprise of the SOLGU operatives and Sento's party, even the four Gaiark ministers willingly involve themselves with the matter. Either way, it's to make sure the once villains to be aware of a bigger threat looming in Build's Human World.

"Small worlds. I didn't expect that the quartet of Gaiark Ministers would show up.", said Hiroto.

"Whatever this so-called Foundation X is after, I just can't stand by and ignore them, desu.", Hiramechimedes has his standards to show that he and his fellow Gaiark Ministers are different from an evil organization engaging in illegal experimentation.

As what Goro recalled from the Space Explorers and then elaborated to the Go-Ongers, Foundation X is notorious for their undeground illegal activities, going as far to mass-produce dummy monsters based on the powers tied to other Kamen Riders - from Gaia Memory-using Dopants, Greeeds and Yummies created from Core Medals, Switches used by Zodiarts, Core Driviars used to create Numberless Roidmudes, and even smuggling in Genm Corp for Rider Gashats to cultivate Bugster Viruses. However, there is still no word of other methods on how they are recreating Phantoms, Inves (Overlords included), as well as Ganma. That said, Foundation X is a bigger threat rivaling Namba Heavy Industries and (Neo) Faust.

"So, you're saying that Dopant that attacked on the other day is linked to Foundation X?", asked Suzumura.

"Yeah. No doubt about it.", Goro replied. "After seeing Guardians with "X"s branded on their faceplates and in the chest plates at the center, along with a swarm of Ghouls and Bugster viruses. That confirms that Foundation X is making their move. Any suggestions and proposal for course of action, Prime Minister Suzumura?"

"We still have one more thing. The Lost Bottles.", Sento intervenes. "Izumi-san also mentioned that Foundation X will be most likely search each of the 10 Lost Bottles."

Suzumura replies, "Good call. Sento-kun is right. So far, you only have 2 out of 10 Lost Bottles in possession. While the other 8 are most likely with Neo Faust. However, there are also certainties of Foundation X are also serving as benefactors to Neo Faust as with Namba was to the original will be more likely. This is only a theory. But, I suggest you ladies and gentlemen to be vigilant as always."

"I'm kinda worried where Bus-on is now and hoping he's okay.", Renn admits that he also missed his Engine Partner.

"Me too. Those Foundation freaks will pay if they done something to Speedor.", Sosuke said.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to save your Engine friends. But for now, we musn't let our emotions cloud our judgment.", said Goro. "This is both Foundation X and Neo Faust we're talking about."

Goro promises to the Go-Ongers to find a way to save Speedor and the others, all the while reminding everyone not to let their emotions affect their judgment that will put them and everyone around them in grave danger, much like Sosuke and Goro himself found out the hard way - Goro had to subdue Sosuke before he could completely lose coordination from his teammates, and the former also lost it when he attempted to kill the cat mage who swapped his with Sento's body. Sento also felt the same, while he is trying to find out what his father, Shinobu is planning, and confirm that he has something to do with Neo Faust.

(" _Looks like everyone here has a reason to deal with both Neo Faust and Foundation X - Sento, concerning his father. The four Go-Ongers and their Engine partners. The road ahead is going to be deep compared the last battles._ "), Goro spoke to himself, as he is prepared for the certainties awaiting ahead before him and others.

* * *

Later at nascita, more hijinks ensue.

"W-What is that?!", Anzu is shocked to see a _dakimakura_ (a Japanese body pillow) depicting Misora as her internet idol alter-ego, Mii-tan.

Sawa introduces to everyone a Mii-tan _dakimakura_. Kazumi, of all people, desired for something like that out of his devotion for Mii-tan, much to Misora's dismay. Both Izumi and Sutou siblings couldn't be even more appalled with Kazumi's weird obsession with Misora to the point that Hiroto and Miu can also read Kazumi's "inner monologues".

"What is with his weird obsession with an internet idol?", asked Miu.

"Go and ask him. He's been always like that.", Anzu added with an even more awkwardly disgusted look on her face. "That doesn't sound as a monologue anymore because he's **saying it out loud!** "

Cue Kazumi taking the _dakimakura_ from Sawa and whatever he's planning to do with it is less than pleasant for everyone.

(" _I keep making strange noises! What is this divine form._ "), Kazumi said to himself while his eyes on the Mii-tan body pillow. Even Gentoku who has a "yes" and "no" printed on his t-shirt, flashes the "no" part as to sign that doing something over a body pillow depicting Mii-tan is not a good idea. (" _What an amazing item! It's amazing!_ "), Kazumi continued. Much to Misora's annoyance, Anzu couldn't take it to the point she keeps that disgusted look on her face. (" _I'll fan the flame, and start with a kiss! Thanks~!_ ")

Before Kazumi could think about kissing the _dakimakura_ , Anzu crouches behind his back and uppercuts Kazumi on the testicles. Then, Misora has had enough. And Kazumi gets a receiving end of a well-deserved pair of punches from Misora and Sawa to the face. What makes it even more hilarious is the pressure applied from the punches caused his face to distort before being sent back to the corner.

"O-o-ow... Not in the balls too, Anzu-chan!", Kazumi moans as his speech is impaired after getting slugged by Misora and Sawa moments before he is thrown to the floor.

Gentoku now wears a shirt written as "King of Strong Styles" and counts 1. 2, 3 as if this was a wrestling match.

Kazumi ultimately gets up seconds later, asking how much is the body pillow. Sawa replies it costs 2 million dolks. Anzu is even more appalled despite that Mii-tan _dakimakura_ is just a simple body pillow, she asks herself why would Sawa charge for a higher price over that thing?

"Man, the people here are weird.", said Sosuke, admitting that the nascita residents are weird in some ways, not unlike the SOLGU operatives who are just as serious at the same level as Hiroto and Miu.

* * *

Elsewhere, in what appears to be Faust's headquarters in Hokuto. It is now established as the new base for Neo Faust. Inside, men wearing white business suits entered, holding with them are briefcases with "X"s branded, to prove that they are representatives of Foundation X, who are known as "merchants of death" by some.

One of its members is Amataro Kai. Kai is one of the high-ranking representative of the Foundation who is known for his research of 11 parallel worlds, or known as Braneworlds by the Go-Ongers and their Engine partners. Little known about him that Kai was actually the benefactor to the now-deceased CEO of Elpis Corporation, Kozuki Kaguya. During the time Kaguya had the entirety of Japan on her tyrannical rule, she had also made deals under the table, which explains why Kaguya sent some of the Foundation's Dummy kaijin/monsters to stall the Kamen Riders. However, Foundation X eventually cut ties with her when her history of child abuse came to light. Sometime after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kaguya and Evolto, Kai salvaged what appeared to be a damaged Evol Driver, the same one that was kept inside the Full Bottle purifier in the nascita. Goro and Sento threw the Driver into the sea to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, the said Foundation X member retrieved it. Who knows what is Foundation X planning to do with the Evol Driver with the question coming into mind if they're planning to create a biological weapon of mass destruction?

Within moments, an elderly man appears before the white merchants of death: Katsuragi Shinobu, Sento's father. It's also revealed that Shinobu is running Neo Faust as its _de facto_ leader following Evolto's demise.

"It's you people. What are you all doing here?", asked Shinobu.

"It's about the Lost Bottles, Professor Katsuragi. What is the progress?", asked Kai, the Foundation X representative. Kai's speech pattern, as with most members of Foundation X, are commonly emotionless and robotic, typical for a devoted researcher, even Shinobu himself is less trustworthy towards them despite the organization backing up Neo Faust much like how Namba Heavy Industries does with the original Faust.

"Apparently, we've lost two Lost Bottles. But, you have nothing to worry. I will claim them back.", Shinobu replied. "And, to think that you were actually continuing Mogami Kaisei's research of parallel worlds."

Kai continued, and reveals that his organization's ties with Mogami Kaisei have been severed. "Unfortunately, Foundation X has renounced ties with Mogami Kaisei, because of that incident that involved attempting to merge the two worlds. Our superior, Ms. Neon Ulsland has labeled Mogami a traitor because of that, and all records of him are now erased. We cannot condone his and his counterpart from this dimension of their act of genocide."

Shinobu had thoughts that most members of Foundation X have inflated opinion of themselves, like the two Mogamis. To the point they will go so far to achieve their goals of godhood using their illegal experiments.

"You people are hypocrites. That is one reason why that I haven't fully trusted you yet.", said Shinobu. "I have no problem with you providing assistance for me. But, I can't let you take the Lost Bottles for your own personal gain. Do I make myself clear?"

Though there are many reasons why Shinobu has plans with the Lost Bottles that he himself only knows, he draws the line with Foundation X; despite the organization serving as a benefactor to Neo Faust. Shinobu is apparently aware that any member of Foundation X will do whatever it takes to take all 10 Lost Bottles as part of their own underground experiment.

"Fine. That will be implemented in the terms and conditions of our partnership for your part.", Kai continued. "We have our own conditions in our part. The other two missing Lost Bottles must be retrieved at all costs."

Either way, Shinobu is forced to agree with the Foundation's agreement. He can't do anything while Foundation X is overseeing his activities. Granted, while he's Neo Faust's de facto leader, his organization is more of a remnant of the original Faust with a different goal. It's too obvious that Foundation X is a far more powerful organization not only serving as mysterious benefactors to other villainous organizations known in the Kamen Riders' prime universe (such as the Museum, a criminal syndicate run by the patriarch of the Sonozaki family or even the Horoscopes involved in Zodiart incidents in Amanogawa High School). However, they will fallout with said organizations if they served their purpose.

* * *

Later, at the SOLGU headquarters in ZETA Tech's main office in Shouya City, Hokuto.

Sento is then brought again to the HQ to have two of the ten Lost Bottles to be stored in safe keeping. Since there are chances that Neo Faust and/or Foundation X will come after it. While Neo Faust is a top priority to confront, they will save the best for last concerning Foundation X. The presence of Foundation X proves that they are a bigger and powerful threat. Since Suzumura's warning to stay alert is a must.

Meanwhile, the HQ's computer starts blaring its alarm, as it informs the whole team the presence of an enemy threat. Sento and the SOLGU operatives head where the distress call is coming: Seito.

Sento, along with the SOLGU members arrived on the scene where they encounter more artificial creatures made by Foundation X - ranging from more Ghouls, Inves, and Bugster viruses. While Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa help civilians evacuate, the Kamen Riders quickly run and transformed quickly - Sento goes RabbitRabbit, Goro then changes into G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, followed by G7 Type-S and New G7 Icarus. They quickly take on almost every Foundation X-created foot soldiers without breaking a sweat.

If that wasn't enough, more Foundation X Guardians showed up on the scene, and just suddenly combined into their Union State, a bipedal mech. Unlike other combined Guardians, their size is exactly at the same level as any Super Sentai mecha. Luckily, the Go-Ongers showed up with Kyoretsu-Oh and Seikuu-Oh.

"Wait, their Engines combine into a giant robot?!", Sento had no idea how the Ancient Engines and the Wings Race combine into one mecha. The fact that the only Engines who managed to escape to Build's world are Machalcon, Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line, while the Wings Race - Toripter, Jetras, and Bowhale are with the Wings, they are still able to pilot their Engine partners.

" **Let's do this, Hot shot!** ", the Go-On Wings, in their respective Engines' cockpits proclaimed.

"You're mine! The last corner is ours to take!", Go-On Red, while inside Kishamoth's cockpit, followed.

Seikuu-Oh proceeds to fire its Seikuu Impulse from an energy arrow being prepared from Bowhale's mouth and readied on the left arm. Followed by Kyoretsu-Oh executing Kyoretsu Express, destroying the 2x larger Foundation X Guardians in their combined state.

From out of nowhere, the other three Go-Ongers, Kamen Riders Grease, Rogue, and Cross-Z Magma jumped out of Kyoretsu-Oh and helped Sento and the others.

"Nice timing!", said Goro. "Now, let's trash these guys!"

All of the Kamen Riders, Taki and Natsu use their finishers (in the Riders' case, Rider Kicks) on all the remaining enemies. However, the battle is still far from over when a Hell Bros appeared out of nowhere. Unlike the form assumed by the older Washio brother, Fu. This Hell Bros is a skilled combatant despite the suit's weaknesses.

* _ **Funky Finish! Gear Engine! Remocon!**_ *

The Hell Bros took out a Nebula Steam Gun and prepares to fire a Funky Finish at the Riders and Go-Ongers, only to be deflected by a sword slash from Build Genius Form. Sento then confronts the mysterious man assuming the Hell Bros form.

"Who are you?", asked Sento.

The Hell Bros powered down its suit, revealing himself to be an agent of Foundation X, much to the surprise of the four main Go-Ongers.

"Just as I thought...", said Kai, the agent who assumed the Hell Bros form. "Who would have thought Neo Faust has been stymied by not just Kamen Riders, but with the help of these multicolored freaks?"

"You... You're with Foundation X, aren't you?!", Sosuke shows up and confronts the Foundation X representative.

"What of it?", a snide reply from Kai's face, but barely showing any emotion.

"Where is Speedor?! What did you do to my partner?"

"I have no idea who is this Speedor you're talking about. And I forgot when was the last time we went into the Machine World.", Kai reveals that Foundation X did invaded the Machine World, he pretends to imply to the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders that he had no part of that incident. In short, Kai expressed little to no concern of the actions of their organization because it is part of their routine.

"Don't screw with us, you heartless scums!", Sosuke attempts to get close and personal with the Foundation X agent.

"I suggest you people stay away of Foundation X's affairs.", Kai spoke in his usually emotionless and robotic tone. "The next time I see you interfering with our grand plan, I will show no mercy to any of you. Have a nice day.", he then sweeps the Nebula Steam Gun horizontally to the right, releasing a stream of smoke. The Foundation X agent then disappeared afterwards.

Angered, Sosuke unwillingly allowed himself to be overcome by his worry of his partner's whereabouts. To be certain, whatever Foundation X is planning to do with the other five Engines is something Sosuke cannot ignore and/or forgive. For the Go-Ongers' part, their sudden encounter and confrontation with an agent of the Foundation will begin a more arduous battle to fight and more hardships to face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The **Foundation X** (high-ranking) member who transforms into Hell Bros' name is **Kai Amataro**. Kai is actually the benefactor to Kaguya who provided her the Dummy kaijins for her to use against the Riders back in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 and the one who salvaged the damaged Evol Driver at the end of the aforementioned series. The reason Kai used the Washio brothers' Gear bottles is that he too salvaged the Gear Engine and RemoCon from the ruins of the Pandora Tower along with the Nebula Steam Gun. Kai serves the main antagonist of the story. My choice for Kai's actor is **Sho Hirano** , who played Haruto Kaguragi from the live-action TV adaptation of Boys Over Flowers Season 2.

"Amataro" (天太郎) is translated as "eldest son of the heavens", while Kai means "solution" (解)

The fact that the Big Bad of this story is named Kai, this is not the first time that there is a character named Kai to be the main antagonist of a Kamen Rider installment. That honor goes to _Kamen Rider Den-O_ 's Kai, who was portrayed by Hideo Ishiguro (who would also be known as Gai Kurenai, Ultraman Orb's human identity).

It's revealed that because of the events of _Heisei Generations Final_ , Foundation X removed all records of their member - Kaisei Mogami, because of his attempt to cause a mass genocide of the two worlds. It seems that the entire Foundation appear to draw the line on genocide, it's because guys like Lem Kannagi and Mogami himself have massive God complexes they would go so far to cause death and destruction so they can rule the world.


	20. Lap 020: Awakening Medusa

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 020: Awakening Medusa** [覚醒のメデューサ/ _Kakusei no Medyūsa_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Genius Full Bottle Standby loop (without Build Driver standby loop)*)_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides._ _When the mysterious underground organization, Foundation X made their presence known in their home dimension, Sento, along with the Go-Ongers and the SOLGU deal with them another skirmish against the Foundation. Just then, we encountered one of its members, he only gave us a warning before leaving. What lies ahead for us is now next at episode 20 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Following their recent encounter with Foundation X and its leading representative, Amataro Kai. Goro brought everyone to nascita for a debriefing following the chaos earlier. The unified Prime Minister Suzumura arrived after all parties have gathered.

"The Prime Minister's here?", Sento raised an eyebrow looking surprised at the unified Japanese Prime Minister's presence.

"Just in time. What brought you here in nascita, Suzumura-san?", asked Goro. "This is very surprising we ran into an agent of Foundation X earlier."

"I see, no doubt that you are in the right.", the Prime Minister replied. "Goro-kun, can you start with the debriefing?"

Since everyone in nascita are present, and the SOLGU headquarters is still far away, Goro takes a creative approach to elaborate his theory: by using chess pieces and a board.

"Just why are you using a chessboard?", asked Renn.

"I thought you're going to begin with the "debriefing", and now you're going to play a game of chess?", Sosuke said skeptically.

Anzu intervenes, "That's Goro to you. When not using pieces of cutting-edge technology, he'll start creating strategies using pieces of chess and a chessboard. Not to mention, he was a master chess player."

"Earlier today, he was able to beat _ani_ in 3 minutes!", Miu brought up that Goro and Hiroto clashed wits through a game of chess, and Goro was able to checkmate the Philosopher in 3 minutes, something that rarely happens in speed chess games.

Goro opens the chessboard and starts bringing in the pieces. He uses the white chess pieces to metaphorically identify the two enemies they are facing - Neo Faust and Foundation X.

"Take a look on all the white chess pieces divided into two groups. It represents the two factions we're facing: the group that has two knights, two rooks, two bishops, and one queen represent Foundation X.", Goro elaborated, the fact that using each two white knights, rooks, bishops and a queen represent Foundation X, it doesn't help the fact that the members of the Foundation are recognized by their white business suits.

The pieces used to identify Foundation X refers to the fact that knights in chess move in 2x3 rectangle of squares or in a "L" movement. Rooks move forward, backwards, left, or right in a straight line. While bishops stay on squares of the same respective color and move diagonally in a straight light. While the Queen can move every direction regardless. Meaning, both pieces symbolize that Foundation X, despite being active underground, is a powerful threat to both worlds. Who knows depending what they are after, it will spell disaster to humanity.

"As for the king surrounded by the pawns. This refers to Neo Faust, being a remnant of the original Faust.", Sento added, this time concerning with Neo Faust.

Reiji added on Goro's behalf, "Neo Faust's resource appear to be scarce since they have no other organization to provide financial support. Namba Heavy Industries appears to have been defunct after the war along with the fact Namba Juzaburou is already dead."

In another metaphorical note, Neo Faust being represented by pawns surrounding the king shows it is a remnant organization. Despite not having encountered his father yet, Sento is certain that Shinobu is pulling the strings with Neo Faust's activities. Pawns move forward exactly one space, or optionally, two spaces when on its starting square, toward the opponent's side of the board. When there is an enemy piece one square diagonally ahead of the pawn, either left or right, then the pawn may capture that piece. The king in the other hand, only moves one square in any direction. When it's checkmate, the game is over.

The black chess pieces represents the good guys in general; it doesn't matter whether if it be Sento's party, the SOLGU operators, or even the Go-Ongers. Both parties are playing the same game, because the opposing factions already knew who/what they are up against.

"The fact that we're facing two factions, that means that the black pieces represents either parties: Sento and his guys, us members of SOLGU, and six out of seven Go-Ongers.", Goro concluded. "Either way, all of us are facing a common enemy and have two objectives in mind: is to take the Lost Bottles before falling into the wrong hands and-"

"Take Speedor and the other captured Engines back.", Sosuke added, before Goro could almost forget. "And lastly, beat the living genius out of Foundation X!"

Despite irked by Sosuke's recklessness, Goro is admired by his determination nonetheless. "*sigh*... Good call. Now, any questions and clarifications before we close the debriefing?"

While nobody made any suggestion or any comments, everything seems to be clear. Then, Sento takes the stage. And this time, it focuses now on Banjou. Even though he recently regained his powers thanks to the Great Dragon Evol Bottle, which appears to be a remnant of Evolto's device, as in had Evolto used the Dragon Evol Bottle, he would have assumed a form based on Cross-Z, unfortunately, he was unable to do so the fact that Goro destroying Pandora's Box caused the evil alien to disappear forever.

While it's elaborated that Banjou's genes were also part Evolto and part human. Back after Evolto is disintegrated to nothingness after Pandora Box's destruction, Banjou lost his ability to transform. It was only the help of a lone Evol Bottle that made Banjou regain his powers. Even more surprising, is that his Hazard Level increased beyond the known levels, to the point reaching to the G7 Riders' Hazard Levels. Banjou's current Hazard Level is at 20, something that can't be attained by any normal human being, not unlike those who are injected by the special Nebula Gas cultivated within Anzu's body provides anyone a Hazard Level 50 and above. Goro, in the other hand, was able to reach a maximum Hazard Level of 100 due to being able to attain different forms used by the Icarus XYZ unit. Anzu's own Hazard Level, the fact its designated as "Infinity", it's very impossible to measure.

"I also had the same thought with Sento concerning Banjou.", said Goro.

"What about it?", Banjou answers back.

"We want to find out how his Hazard Level escalates. Just to be sure.", Goro continued. "It's like doing simulated fights in virtual reality. But, I prefer to execute it in a survival mode."

Goro plans to test Banjou by putting him in a survival mode, based on a fighting-game mode where a player must continue fighting as long as possible without losing. This survival mode will emphasize how long Banjou raises his Hazard Level during the duration of the fight.

"Are you sure this is your idea of measuring my Hazard Level?", asked Banjou.

Goro added. "I don't necessary rely on my own inventions to find that out. Be warned, I am much a talented fighter than you are as I am also superhumanly intelligent close to Sento's level. No offense, Sento."

"None taken, Izumi-san.", Sento shrugged.

Hiroto also decided to take part as well, the same goes with Miu. So, Goro accepts the Wings volunteering with the survival mode combat to assess Banjou's Hazard Level. Ditto with Natsu and Taki. So, not only Banjou's strength will be put to the test, but his awareness, durability, and endurance. It's made clear that Goro is starting the survival mode tomorrow by sunrise. The other four Go-Ongers, Gentoku, Kazumi, Aizawa, Reiji, and Anzu remain on standby.

* * *

Meanwhile at Neo Faust's base...

As Foundation X temporarily shared a base of operations with Neo Faust, Katsuragi Shinobu, Sento's father, is still as skeptical as ever with every member of the Foundation he came across with, the same goes with the benefactor, Kai. While Neo Faust are in the process of experimenting another human host for another Lost Smash, Shinobu is surprised that the Foundation have been cultivating different kinds of monsters associated to the powers of preceding Kamen Riders used, from having numerous Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Ghouls, Inves, numberless Roidmudes, Ganmas, and even Bugster viruses, mostly are put into stasis chambers. The chambers are opened once they prepare to make use of them.

"You people have been using these artificial creatures for your cause? How absurd.", Shinobu looked at the stasis pod that contained the Phantom **Medusa**. His skepticism with the Foundation even grew as bad from the first time he encounters Kai.

"That's why, at Foundation X, we are capable of researching ranging from cosmic to supernatural phenomenon.", Kai continued, his cold and emotionless tone doesn't make matters for Shinobu. "We also provided the late CEO of Elpis Corporation, Kozuki Kaguya some of our assets when she wanted to finance her research over Pandora's Box. Unfortunately, due to a scandal involving her private history, we broke ties with Ms. Kozuki."

Having also heard that the Foundation used to make a deal with Kaguya under the table, Shinobu is even more less than pleased. Even after his supposed suicide, Shinobu saw the now-deceased CEO of Elpis Corporation a disgrace to other researchers known to Namba Heavy Industries. Not only that, Kaguya is a worst mother and a deplorable human being in general, to the point he cannot forgive her for her petty jealousy towards his son, Takumi (now Sento), and worst of all, having her child Sayaka being used as a test subject for Nebula Gas.

"You should have not made a deal with that depraved excuse of a woman... It will only make you of all people a disgrace to scientists everywhere!", Shinobu lets out a deriding comment about Kaguya to Kai, the fact that the latter was her benefactor at that time.

"I assure you, the Foundation is only dedicated to underground research. Any act of utter depravity - from sexual assault, mass murder, and genocide is against our set of standards. It doesn't matter how you judge us by your own standards, bear in mind that you and I are no different when it comes to these kinds of experiments.", the Foundation X benefactor continued.

While Kai keeps a polite and articulate personality while being bombarded with Katsuragi's skepticism, he too has doubts with the scientist as well. Whatever Shinobu is planning behind the Foundation's back, it's more likely its going to bite him in the rear big time. The entire Foundation has put Shinobu on their eyes (in short, under surveillance), and they'll come after his head if he does something against their whims.

But, behind Shinobu's skepticism belies a paranoid overview towards the Foundation in general. In other words, Shinobu is already paranoid to begin with whenever it concerns Foundation X.

"Now, I think its time to set **Medusa** free.", Kai orders a fellow Foundation X scientist to open Medusa's pod to free the Phantom. Once opened, Medusa is released, and is to be used in the Foundation's next skirmish against the Kamen Riders.

* * *

The following dawn...

As what Goro and Sento planned, everyone is gathered at an abandoned stadium in Touto, the same place where Goro and Kazumi first sparred. This is going to be the perfect location where Goro, along with the Sutou siblings, Taki and Natsu are going to measure Banjou's Hazard Level into a survival mode-esque combat.

At the center stage, Banjou and Goro get into a face-to-face confrontation before beginning the simulation. As this is a sparring imagined into a real fight, words are not needed, letting the fists do the talking for that matter.

This is the first time Goro uses a normal Full Bottle (his is the Crow Full Bottle) to go toe-to-toe with Banjou at an equal footing. Back when he first used the Build Driver, Goro had no idea what to do with any of his Full Bottles until coming to realize the true extent of the Rider System and subsequently finding out he contracted Anzu's internal Nebula Gas, giving him a Hazard Level higher than the other Riders.

As the fight begin, Banjou shook the Dragon bottle and charges at Goro. The latter, while keeping his hands on his back shook the Crow bottle. As the muscle head is about to land a punch, Goro just suddenly disappeared, only to appear behind Banjou and catches him off guard and attacked him from behind.

"It's been a while I haven't used a Full Bottle outside of the suit.", Goro said as he waits for Banjou to stand up.

"Seriously, you've been watching too much kung-fu movies!", Banjou gets up and continues to prove himself to beat Goro in a sparring.

In an interesting case, the Crow Full Bottle gives Goro superhuman speed that's executed faster than the eye can see. Goro uses the bottle's attributes to execute super-fast parries and counterattacks in split seconds. Goro was able to time Banjou's straight punch by catching it with his left hand, while holding the Crow Full Bottle on his right.

Sosuke, watching the whole sparring from a distance along with the rest of the gang, noted: "He managed to catch his punch at mach speed!"

"I told you before...I am much stronger, faster, _and_ smarter than you.", Goro bluntly reminds Banjou of how incredibly good he is. "Just because I'm just a mere multi-millionaire genius, I am also superhumanly talented. Do you think that you're going to be in the same league as Sento, or even myself?"

Then, Banjou begins to score his own counterattack, "Put your money...where **YOUR! MOUTH! IS!** ", he punctuated with three headbutts.

Unfazed, Goro keeps his cool and swagger, changes into a different stance into what assumes to be inspired from a martial artist/movie star. Goro gives a "come on" gesture at Banjou to continue. The former prize fighter unleashes more punches and kicks as Goro takes his time parrying and using counterattacks. Just because both Izumi siblings were taught of by their grandfather the fighting art of Tengokuryuuken (Prison Gate Style Fist), both of them also learned different fighting styles incorporated them into their own. In Goro's case, he has learned a lot of styles raging from Kyokushin-ryuu Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai kickboxing, Boxing, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Capoeira, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and even other types of wrestling fighting styles (including the Japanese puroresu).

After parrying 15 punches, Goro counterattacks with a one-inch punch at Banjou. This time, it's his turn to return the favor to test the latter's stamina and durability. To Goro's surprise, as he throws his own fast array of punches and kicks in absurdly stylish fashion, Banjou's durability and stamina clearly surpassed his.

(" _This guy can take a lots and lots of beating more than I do..._ "), Goro muttered while Banjou is withstanding his punishment. "In that case..."

Meanwhile, the four Gaiark Pollution Ministers who also watched Goro and Banjou's fight had made Hiramechimedes's three light bulbs to light up. "Pok. Pok. Ping! And a flash comes to me!", then he turns to Sento. "Boy, do you think it's possible to use two Full Bottles' attributes at the same time?"

"Wait, that's not possible-", Sento replied, since he hasn't heard about using two Full Bottle to channel two of its inherent abilities.

"I thought you've never asked.", having overheard Hiramechimedes's thoughts, Goro takes out another Full Bottle - the Light Full Bottle, having borrowed this bottle from Sento, since he hasn't used it in a while. He uses the Crow Full Bottle on his left hand, while the Light bottle is on his right. After shaking and turning the Light Full Bottle's cap to the front, Goro continues his attack. This time, the influence of the Light Full Bottle allows him to throw punches charged with electricity.

As Goro and Banjou continue to trade blows, Goro senses the sudden escalation of Banjou's Hazard Level to 30, he has to expect for him to reach a Hazard Level of 35 if this is possible.

Goro continues to show off some new moves using the Light Full Bottle: he slugs Banjou with an electrified uppercut, and the way it is executed resembles that of one familiar move seen in a video game.

"Seriously, did you also ripped that move straight from _Tekken_?!", Banjou even recognized how the technique looks like as seen from the game.

As Goro continued to assess Banjou's combat skills, the others (with the exceptions of Taki, Natsu, and the Go-On Wings) are informed by BOMPER about the presence of Foundation X in two different locations: one in the plaza in Touto. And another in Mount Minami. Gentoku and Kazumi head to investigate Mount Minami, while Sento, Anzu, Reiji, and Aizawa along with the other four Go-Ongers head for the plaza.

* * *

Arriving at the plaza, Sento, Anzu and Reiji along with the four Go-Ongers are greeted by Foundation X's platoon of Guardians and numberless Roidmudes terrorizing the area. As civilians flee, the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers get ready to transform.

* _ **Max Hazard On! Rabbit & Rabbit! Build Up!**_* / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", Sento, Anzu, and Reiji shouted as they run towards the enemies and transform.

Followed by the four Go-Ongers loading their Change Souls into their Go-Phone (for Sosuke and Renn) and Shift Changers (for Gunpei and Hant), " **Change Soul, Set!** ", the four Go-Ongers proclaimed, they run and transform as quick as possible and say, " **Let's...Go-On!** "

Mayhem erupts as Build (RabbitRabbit), G7 Type-S, and New G7 Icarus and the four Go-Ongers begin making a clean sweep on the area of Foundation X grunts. The Go-Ongers lay waste on the Roidmudes.

If that wasn't enough, Gunpei and Hant combine their weapons, the Cowl Laser and Bridge Axe " **Pole Position: Junction Rifle!** ", into the Junction Rifle. Gunpei takes out T-Line's Engine Soul, " **T-Line Soul, Set!** " and inserted into the weapon's Engine Soul slot. " **Go-On!** "

They fired two beams in a double-helix fashion, taking form of T-Line's essence, powerful enough to bulldoze Foundation X's numberless Roidmudes in an instant.

Moments later, Aizawa arrives on the scene, piloting an attack helicopter, much to Anzu's surprise.

" _Anzu, there's something appearing right in front of you guys!_ ", Aizawa radios the Kamen Riders about a supernatural presence appearing in the area. " _I don't like the looks of this._ "

* * *

And this supernatural presence showing up in the battlefield is a Phantom controlled by Foundation X, **Medusa**.

"What's that, a gorgon?", Anzu said, judging by the snakes on the Phantom's hair.

Just before Medusa could attack the Riders and Go-Ongers, she instead used her snake-like staff to cast an energy ball of magic and destroyed Foundation X's Guardians. The question is, why Medusa of all people, a Phantom being revived by Foundation X turned against the people who resurrected her?!

"Jesus Christ! Did you see that?!", Anzu cussed out loud, much to Aizawa's dismay, who is in the sky piloting an attack helicopter.

"Why did she destroyed Foundation X's grunts instead of helping them?", Reiji added.

"I'm not taking orders from an organization who uses others as means to an end.", Medusa spoke, much to the surprise of everyone. "I will never forget that I was also being used by someone that I swore loyalty to.", this Medusa is the same Medusa who was originally loyal to a certain superior Phantom, who in reality was the White Wizard.

"What are you talking about?", Anzu calls out Medusa about that cryptic words the latter spoke of.

In response, Medusa reveals her human form to the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers. To Anzu's surprise, Medusa's human form resembles that of Inamori Mayu/Kamen Rider Mage, one of the members of the Space Explorers in the other Human World. On the other hand, Anzu had no idea that Medusa was the Phantom born from Mayu's late twin sister, **Inamori Misa**.

"Inamori Mayu...?! No, wait. You appear different than her. On how are you related to-", Anzu continued.

"That's none of your concern.", Medusa replied dismissively. Even when Anzu powers down her Rider form and revealing herself to the Phantom doesn't help matters either. However, Medusa even sensed a particular similarity on Anzu's eyes.

Medusa fled, just before Anzu could ask few more questions. The four Go-Ongers took off their helmets, Sento and Reiji powered down their Rider forms.

"Anzu-san, are you sure she looks like one of the Space Explorers?", Reiji also thought of the same question earlier.

"Perhaps so. If I can recall the records of Mayu-san. But, the question is...why did she turned against the Foundation the fact that they revived her or something?", Anzu again said. "I'm going to find that Phantom myself."

Anzu leaves and got inside her Mitsubishi Evo IX MR and drove someplace else to search for Medusa.

Inside of Neo Faust's HQ, Kai laments at the flaw of using the resurrected Medusa in his skirmish. He had no idea that reviving a chief Phantom also has them retain their memories, including in their last moments. In Medusa's case, her realizing that Wiseman was also the White Wizard, who in his human identity was Fueki, was what lead ultimately to her demise.

"Figures... I didn't expect that using a revived Phantom with their Gates' memory is still a major problem.", Kai admits to the miscalculations of sending Medusa.

"So you admitted that you've miscalculated?", Shinobu asked.

"Indeed. We might have lost the battle right now. But, we are not going to lose the war.", Kai reassures that Foundation X and Neo Faust will achieve their goals. Shinobu is still skeptical of the Foundation's objectives, for whatever reason on his part is that he's aware of what are the Foundation are planning to do later on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the first time Sento begins his introductory narration without anyone interrupting.

My thoughts for Build episodes is all the more mind-blowing. We all find out that Sento's dad was pretending to help Evolto so he can buy Sento enough time to foil his plans - akin to how Date was playing Dr. Maki like a fiddle, Zack pretending to ally himself with Kaito when the latter became an Overlord, and Kiriya's charade into thinking that he sided with Masamune. I suggest watching episode 42 to 44 before the latest episode (#45) as this brings an impact to the last three remaining episodes. Also, Toei's official website regarding with Build's summer movie confirms that it doesn't take place after the series' end, but rather between today's episode to next week's episode, as we saw Evolto giving three Lost Bottles (Zebra, Scissors, and Cobra; the latter third being used as the trinket for the movie's villain Rider, Kamen Rider Blood) to the three governors.

And the fact Evolto is erased from existence as a result of Pandora Box's destruction, the events of the movie will never occur between in my story's continuity. However, there is still a black Pandora panel in the story though, but it's more likely that Foundation X will take interest in it. Also, there _is_ also a white Pandora panel teased by premium Bandai, which will serve as the last resort in defeating Evolto in canon. Here, it is yet to be adapted sometime later.

In addition to the revelation that Sento's dad was pretending to be an ally with Evolto, Shinobu, in the story still serves as an anti-villain, the fact he knows that Foundation X is plotting to take the Lost Bottles for their own benefit. So, expect that the moment both father and son confront, it's like the same thing during episode 42 to 45 of the canon TV series.

It's also revealed that Shinobu has a huge dislike for Kaguya other than stealing his research, he sees her as an abusive mother through and through.

This is the first time Goro uses a regular Full Bottle without transforming and use _two_ Full Bottles at the same time (while using the Crow bottle, he also uses the Light Full Bottle to do electrified punches). Also, the idea of Goro using the Light Bottle in tandem with the Crow bottle thanks to Hiramechimedes' suggestion is subtly ironic, as the three light bulbs in his head will flash when inspired with a plan, Hiramechimedes' suggestion to use two Full Bottles during un-transformed combat what made Goro to use the Light bottle in the first place.

While the fact Anzu is commonly mistaken for Miu by the other Go-Ongers in hilarious notes, when Anzu mistakes Medusa for Mayu Inamori is a reference to the fact that Erina Nakayama portrayed these two characters in a dual role, since this story on the other hand has _two_ Yumi Sugimoto characters.

So far, it's unknown how Foundation X managed to recreate Phantoms, and how the revived Medusa retained her original memories and personality after she turned against the Foundation. It's safe to say she's a neutral now, most likely after Wiseman/Fueki betrayed her.


	21. Lap 021: Rampaging Cross-Z

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 02** **1: Rampaging Cross-Z** [暴れるクローズ/ _Abareru Kurōzu_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence and obscene language. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Cross-Z Magma Knuckle Vortex Crank loop_ _*)_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides._ _When the mysterious underground organization, Foundation X made their presence known in their home dimension, Sento, along with the Go-Ongers and the SOLGU resumed their skirmish against the Foundation. While assessing Banjou_ _'s Hazard Level escalation, the others encounter another Foundation X attack in two different locations._

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Seriously, how long am I going to be put into this training. It's like that guy's_ [Goro] _moves are ripped straight from a video game!_

 _ **Sento:**_ _So what if he has moves that he saw from a video game? Seriously, musclebrain. You need to work out more._

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Come on man, stop screwin_ _' around!_

 _ **Sento:**_ _Let's just move on with episode 21 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

As Goro and Banjou continued their sparring, the more Goro dished out beatdowns on the musclehead, Banjou punches even harder. Hiroto and Miu then managed to enter the fray to test Banjou's skills for themselves.

When Hiroto is in the receiving end of Banjou's right hook, that's when he had the same sentiment as Goro about Banjou's escalating Hazard Level. Miu herself is not even safe from Banjou's unbridled strength.

"So he is this strong. As expected for someone born with an extraterrestrial DNA...", Hiroto notes the raw, brute strength unleashed by Banjou.

"It's going to take more than three to take him down. Ani?", Miu asks if it's ready to transformation.

Goro seems to take note of the permission from Miu to be cleared for transformation. "I read your mind, Miu-san. I guess it's time for Stage 2.", he said and then equipped his Build Driver. "Banjou, suit up. The next one is going to be even more intense."

"Just what I wanted!", Banjou answered, as he now readied his own Build Driver and took out the Magma Knuckle with the Dragon Magma Full Bottle inserted.

Goro takes out the G7 Jet Visor, now set in Live Mode and loaded the Jet Phoenix bottle. Both Goro and Banjou set their adapters into their Build Drivers.

* _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!**_ * / * _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou! Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

Followed by the Sutou siblings inserting their Change Souls into their Wing Triggers, " **Change Soul, Set!** ", they proclaimed, assumed their pre-transformation pose.

While turning his Build Driver's crank, Banjou proclaims his words whenever he is in Cross-Z Magma form, "My power is filled to the brim. My soul is on fire!"

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?**_ *

Goro followed his, saying, " **I have no limits!** ", something he usually says before transforming into Jet Phoenix Armor.

And Banjou finishes, " **My magma is overflowing!** " Both Banjou and Goro shout, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their respective Rider forms.

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachachachaa! Aachaa!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Requiem Aeternam~)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Dona eis Domine~)_ *

The two ESP siblings transformed into their Ranger forms, both Hiroto and Miu's helmets appeared above their heads. They say, " **'Met on!** " as they grabbed the helmets and equipped them, completing their transformation into Go-On Gold and Silver, respectively.

The Go-On Wings make their introduction.

"Break Limit, **Go-On Gold!** "

"Sparkling World, **Go-On Silver!** "

Surprisingly, Goro doesn't need an introduction, but a banter. " **The burning red flames of rebirth unleashed!** ", which is relevant to his current form, Jet Phoenix Armor.

The two Go-On Wings finish their introduction, " **Take off, Go-On Wings!** "

" **Shhuuwhaachhh!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ ascends to the skies, and sends out his Fin-Feathers from his wings. The Fin-Feathers serve as attack drones that attack enemies under Goro's control. "Go faster beyond fate!", he bantered as he sent these Fin-Feathers attack Cross-Z Magma.

Banjou managed to break through the Fin-Feathers, and even go as far to swat them out of the way as if they were mere flies. Go-On Gold and Silver double-teamed Cross-Z Magma before G7 Icarus XYZ (Jet Phoenix Armor) brought out the big guns. Or rather, brought _two_ guns in the form of two Full Bottle Busters.

While Banjou managed to take down at least two Fin-Feathers, there are still more skewering him all while at the receiving end of a double-team from the Sutou siblings. When Cross-Z Magma cleared his way off the two Go-On Wings, Banjou finds himself at the receiving end of G7 Icarus XYZ calling back his Fin-Feathers into their firing position and Goro wielding two Full Bottle Busters in their Buster Cannon modes. After Goro already turned his Build Driver's crank, it seems that his Fin-Feathers are now charging multicolored energy from their micro-cannons.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

"That can't be good.", Banjou said as this is not going to end well for him as Goro is about to beam spam him.

" _ **Taste the rainbow, motherfucker!**_ ", Goro smugly declares as he is about to open fire. Surprisingly, this is not the first time Hiroto and Miu hear Goro resorting to profanity. Both Izumi siblings are prone to swear and have a tendency to showcase crude and offensive behavior, especially towards enemies.

"Seriously, do you really have to say _that?_ ", even Miu is alienated with Goro's "colorful" vocabulary.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ's Fin-Feathers fired every multicolored beams and his Full Bottle Busters at Cross-Z Magma, spamming multiple beams in quick succession, ripped straight from a _Gundam_ anime. Cross-Z Magma finds himself in the receiving end of continuous beam spams with devastating firepower, capable enough of almost destroying the ruins within the stadium.

Ragdolled by the beams, Banjou staggers. "Seriously, you've been watching _too much_ Gundam!"

"Why wouldn't I? I always use other things like anime and video games to find inspiration in creating things!", Goro bluntly points out.

"You and your weird imagination...", Banjou throws back another snarky comment, before G7 Icarus XYZ's Fin-Feathers continue to charge and attack him.

That didn't stop Cross-Z Magma from swatting all of G7 Icarus XYZ's Fin-Feathers like flies as Banjou and Goro tussle again. Since their forms are both associated to the element of fire, their burning spirits ignite further.

* * *

Go-On Gold helps Icarus XYZ. Hiroto manages to withstand Banjou's brute strength the only way he knew how, giving Miu enough time to catch the musclehead off guard. However, as Banjou stands up after getting tripped on the ground by Silver, Banjou begins to stop and having a vision of what appears to be in Evolto's viewpoint during the time when the evil alien obliterated Mars millions of years ago.

"What's going on...?", Banjou subconsciously struggled upon having this hallucination. That's when he loses control of himself and suddenly lashed out on the Sutou siblings.

"That can't be good...", said Goro as he's seeing this is not what he planned.

Cross-Z Magma haphazardly pummels Miu with a Volcanic Finish after turning the Vortex Crank of his Build Driver.

"Miu!", Hiroto runs to his sister after she got her transformation down by a berserk Cross-Z.

"Taki, change of plans. We need to subdue Cross-Z before he could lose control of himself!", Goro radios the two ninjas.

Thanks to their ability to teleport to their allies, Taki and Natsu arrived on Goro's position. The ninja now donned the Victory Armor as it's too dangerous to face a Rider in their strongest form without any defense.

"What's gotten into him?", asked Natsu.

"Fight first, ask questions later!", Taki replied. "Let's go, Natsu!"

Goro and the two ninjas separate Cross-Z from the Go-On Wings.

"Banjou, the training is over!", said Goro as he putting an effort to subdue Cross-Z.

"I can't...control my power!", Banjou replied, while his body continued attacking Goro against his will.

"I thought Evolto already ceased to exist since Pandora's Box, the only thing that his soul is bound to, is destroyed. But, how?", Goro noted that Evolto's demise is because Pandora's Box is destroyed, and it only left Banjou unable to transform at that time. The question is, what made Banjou to lose control of his powers in the first place?

* _ **Volcanic Knuckle! Aachaa!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma's unbridled raw power is too much for Hiroto, when the Philosopher finds himself in a receiving end of a Dragon Full Bottle (normal) charged Volcanic Knuckle, Gold's transformation is down.

"Even Hiroto-san could not stand the brunt of a Volcanic Knuckle! Figures.", Goro muttered. "Taki, let's stop Banjou ourselves."

"You might need some help, Izumi-san!", Sento, now transformed into Build Genius, arrived to Goro's side. "Let's stop him together!"

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **One side,**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Gyaku side,**_ _[Both A and B]_ _ **All side!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ *

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Both Build and Icarus XYZ leap simultaneously as they perform a double Rider Kick at the berserk Cross-Z.

* _[Genius Bottle voice]_ _ **Genius Finish!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish!**_ *

Build Genius's kick landed on the target, and the Nebula Gases inside Banjou have been suppressed, and subsequently the latter managed to regain control of himself and his transformation is powered down.

"Don't worry, the Nebula Gas in Banjou has been curbed down. I didn't think that would happen to him. Even though Evolto is erased from existence.", said Sento.

"I thought of the same thing...", Goro added.

Banjou woke up seconds later, he had no idea what just happened after having a vision of the time Evolto destroyed Mars centuries ago. Even though that he has recently regained his powers, and the fact that he is born from the fragments of the evil alien's genes, Banjou wasn't supposed to have these memory relapse even though Evolto's existence is erased after Pandora's Box is destroyed.

What's even more surprising that his Dragon Full Bottle, which is supposed to be blue, turned silver during the middle of the battle. The fact that he used it on the Magma Knuckle and threw a Volcanic Knuckle on Go-On Gold. Both Sento and Goro are shocked at the sight of the sudden change of Banjou's Dragon bottle.

"Is that Full Bottle of yours supposed to be blue?", asked Taki upon her eyes locked on the Full Bottle.

"I have no idea what just happened. I also asked of the same thing to myself!", Banjou replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside of Mount Minami...

Kamen Riders Rogue and Grease managed to clean sweep of Foundation X's forces, the whole area is littered full of corpses of Guardians, Dopants, and other Inves. For whatever reason, Foundation X is most likely testing the Kamen Riders due to the fact that they sent away their artificially created and/or resurrected creatures from Dopants, Greeeds/Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, numberless Roidmudes, Ganma, and Bugster viruses to fight the Riders and Go-Ongers.

Gentoku and Kazumi powered down their transformations by removing the trinkets of their Sclash Drivers.

"Just why Foundation X kept sending their artificially-made creatures for us to deal with them? Are they been gathering combat data of the Rider System as well?", Gentoku panted, seemingly exhausted after the whole day fighting the Foundation's legion of monsters.

"Beats me, beardy. I don't sound like Goro-chan whenever he's thinking of assumptions whatsoever.", Kazumi replied. As he and Gentoku are about to walk off to the forest, the farmer stumbles something which causes him to stumble onto the ground. "What in God's name was that...? Hey, what's this? A chip with a number "3". Does this look familiar to you, beardy?"

That's when Gentoku figured out that's actual an Engine Soul belonging to one of the Go-Ongers. "That thing belonged to one of the Go-Ongers, potato."

That Engine Soul Kazumi stumbled into actually belonged to **Engine Bear-RV** , the partner of Saki/Go-On Yellow. To Kazumi's surprise, the Soul started shaking. But, he kept the Engine Soul into the pocket of his jacket. The two unlikely allies left the scene.

As Gentoku and Kazumi leave Mount Minami through the forest, from within the first level of the mountain, Foundation X agent, Amataro Kai is watching them from the distance. Since the Foundation are responsible for that incident in the Machine World, Kai had six of the Engines' Souls scattered around Build's world. The fact that Kazumi stumbled into Bear-RV's Engine, they have no idea where their Engine Casts' are.

"Excellent.", Kai spoke to himself, as always without any evident emotion. "The plan is working according to what I have calculated.", he opens a briefcase with a "X" branded, containing all of the six Engines' Engine Casts, from **Speedor** , **Buson** , **Bear-RV** , **Birca** , **Gunpherd** , and **Carrigator**. "It's only a matter of time that the Go-Ongers will realize the foolishness of leaving their world behind. With the combat data gathered from each of the Riders, the Foundation's grand plan will be achieved."

Kai closed his briefcase as he leaves Mount Minami as his helicopter escort is waiting for him.

* * *

At nascita, Anzu returns and regroups with her team after having lost sight of the Phantom Medusa. She will resume hunting the resurrected Phantom tomorrow.

While Goro and Sento have been discussing about Banjou's Hazard Level escalation, Gentoku and Kazumi returned back to the cafe and showed the gang the surprise they stumble in Mount Minami.

"You guys are so not gonna believe this. After we laid waste on those Foundation freaks, beardy and I stumbled into this.", Kazumi then presents what appears to be Bear-RV's Engine Soul, surprising even the Go-Ongers.

"Kazumin, is that-", Anzu shook her head in surprise looking at the yellow Engine Soul.

"That's Bear-R's Engine Soul!", said Sosuke as he takes the Engine Soul from Kazumi. "Give me that.", he inserts Bear-RV's Soul into his Go-Phone, and Bear-R's soul form manifests through the Go-Phone's screen right in front of Team Build and the SOLGU operatives.

" _ **Sosuke, what's going on?**_ ", asked the yellow Engine.

"I wanna ask you something? Is it true that there were guys from the Human World attacked the Machine World?", asked the Speed King.

" _ **Yeah. I remembered one of the humans wearing a white suit and holding a briefcase with a letter "X". They took Speedor and the others...**_ "

Even Bear-RV remembered that Foundation X was the culprit of the attack in the Machine World. And the human in question mentioned by Bear-R refers to Amataro Kai, the Foundation's benefactor.

Bear-R continued. " _ **Those people took our Engine Casts and our Engine Souls have been scattered here in the Human World.**_ "

"So that's why Foundation X purposely dropped the little bear's Engine Soul at Mount Minami at that time...", Sento deduced.

"Those Foundation X creeps are so going to pay!", Sosuke promises that he the Foundation will pay the price for kidnapping not only his partner, Speedor, but the other Engines.

When asked of Saki's whereabouts, Sosuke reveals that Saki left the Go-Ongers ever since the Gaiark threat has been eliminated 10 years have passed. While Saki is currently working with the Japanese government in the other Human World, the government itself implemented a Sentai Activity Ban Law. When the Riders came contact to Sosuke about the disappearance of the other Engines, along with Neo Faust's presence, the Go-Ongers are forced to transform in order to repel them, which results them into being labeled as terrorists.

Learning this, Bear-RV is heartbroken, with Saki not being with the Go-Ongers. Saki herself isn't aware the her partner was captured by an underground evil organization whose goal is to expand their illegal experiments for profit.

" _ **Saki...**_ ", Bear-RV is driven to tears after learning what happened from Sosuke.

"It's really heartwrenching for someone not to be someone who is close to them.", Goro lamented. "And as for the other Engines' Soul and Engine Casts, we got to do something about them before the Foundation would plan to do something..."

"Goro, should we let Prime Minister Suzumura know?", asked Anzu.

"I was thinking of the same thing. But, not now.", Goro reciprocated his older sister's question. "But first, we're going to have Bear-RV-san in to question later before we inform the Prime Minister."

* * *

 **Engine Soul obtained:** Bear RV

 **Engine Souls remaining:** 5 (Speedor, Buson, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 4 (Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Goro's other catchphrase back in Vol. 3, "Go faster beyond fate!" serves as his official catchphrase throughout (originally that's used for his New G7 Icarus form and Archangel Cerberus form). Back at that time, I was having a hard time thinking different catchphrases for the character. He uses different catchphrases before and after transformation, but not to the extent of Tendou's grandmother's quotes.

Before giving Banjou the Gundam SEED Destiny-esque beam spam in Jet Phoenix Armor, Goro even says "Taste the rainbow, motherfucker!" That phrase actually came from a Nostalgia Critic episode focusing a Care Bears movie that sees a rainbow defeating an eagle. Funny enough, the "Beam Spam" trope in TV tropes' poster boy, the Strike Freedom from the aforementioned Anime had the said phrase as a caption. The said phrase also doubles as a meme commonly associated to rainbows.

Kazumi and Gentoku stumbling in BearRV's Engine Soul after they fought Foundation X's grunts is a subtle foreshadowing to _10 Years Grand Prix_ when a kid going by the name of Soji (not to be confused with Tendou) stumbles to BearRV's Soul and Engine Cast causes him to be targeted by the authorities.

Kazumi being the one who gets hold of BearR's Engine Soul also doubles as a reference to the fact being a Rider from Hokuto, the Kuma Full Bottle is also colored yellow, matching the Engine's appearance.

Kai is this story's **Knight of Cerebus** , since his role in the story ever since his introduction serving as the mysterious main antagonist that pose a threat to the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders. What made him separate from Neo Faust and the Pollution Ministers is that Kai is bereft of any humor in a lighthearted story, he even shows no emotion and most of his actions, and by proxy, Foundation X, are played seriously to realistic levels.


	22. Lap 022: The Two Builds

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 022: The Two Builds** [２人のビルド/ _Futari no Birudo_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Genius Bottle Standby music (looped without Build Driver standby music)*)_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides. When the mysterious underground organization, Foundation X made their presence known in their home dimension, Sento, along with the Go-Ongers and the SOLGU resumed their skirmish against the Foundation. In the middle of assessing Banjou Ryuuga's Hazard Level, he suddenly loses control of his powers, luckily with Icarus XYZ they managed to subdue him. Meanwhile, Kazumin stumbles into an Engine Soul, belonging to a bear Engine named Bear-RV._

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Wait, he looks like more of a buggy than an RV._

 _ **Bear-RV:**_ _V! V! I'm not a "he", I'm a "she!"_

 _ **Banjou:**_ _Oops, I almost forgot._

 _ **Bear-RV:**_ _V! V! Mind if I ask this Human World is different than the Human World that we know?_

 _ **Sento:**_ _You'll find out soon enough._

 _ **Bear-RV:**_ _Mou! Let's just begin with episode 22 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build! V! V!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Somewhere in the forest leading to Mount Minami, Anzu once again encounters the Phantom Medusa. The older Izumi sibling is not alone this time, she has her teammates, including her own brother, and the Go-Ongers on her side. The fact that Medusa betrayed the Foundation in addition to the fact that she doesn't like being manipulated, drew the attention of the Riders.

"What do you people want this time?", asked Medusa.

"What we want is answers from you.", Anzu replied.

The Phantom defiantly replies, "You have nothing to find from me. Get lost!", all the while she changes from her human to Phantom form.

"You're not going to make this easy, don't you?", Anzu responds as she took out her Spider Sclashjelly.

"We're going to force it out of you!", Sosuke added. He and his fellow Go-Ongers ready their Change Souls and set it into their respective Changers. " **Change Soul, Set!** "

* _ **Unmei ni Kaesu ze! G7 EXlasher, Start up!**_ *

Goro loads the Crow Full Bottle into his G7 EXlasher, and then the latter into the Build Driver.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Anzu and Reiji inserted their respective Sclashjellies into their Sclash Drivers.

The Go-Ongers do their pose before they initiate their transformation sequence. Goro, after turning his Build Driver's Vortex Crank, executes his signature Kyokushin kata pose to transform into EX-Strike Armor. Anzu and Reiji execute their own poses before pushing the Sclash Driver's Active Wrench lever.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the three Kamen Riders chanted.

" **Let's…Go-On!** ", followed by the six out of seven Go-Ongers. " **'Met On!** ", and after donning their suits, the helmets appear above their heads and putted them on.

* _[G 7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **Soudai no Choujin! G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suuubaaaraaashiii!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraaa~!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraaa~!**_ *

The three G7 Riders completed their transformation as well. Wasting no time to make roll-calls, the Riders and Go-Ongers engage Medusa. While providing cover fire, Aizawa makes use of a riot shield and a sub-machine gun. Since the enemy is a Phantom, normal bullets cannot harm Medusa, much to Aizawa's dismay. Aizawa is prompted to use explosives in the form of fragmentation grenades. By pulling the pin and throwing the grenade, Aizawa tells the friendlies to get out of the blast radius.

"It's about to blow, get outta there!", Aizawa shouted.

Everybody distanced themselves from the grenade thrown at Medusa. The grenade explodes. However, when the smoke cleared, Medusa is barely damaged by the blast, unscathed.

"What a waste of time.", said the former Chief Phantom.

But, that didn't stop the Go-Ongers, the G7 Riders, Natsu and Taki from resuming their assault. Medusa took out her signature snake scepter called Arrogant, in turn G7 Icarus XYZ draws out both the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin and the Beat Closer, dual wielding both two swords. Medusa collides her staff at the black-winged Rider's blades.

"It's against my standards to hit women. But, in your case, I'll _make_ an exception!", Goro starts mouthing at his opponent.

"You conceited runt!", Medusa is appalled by his smugness and both combatants backed away from each other.

Taki then quick-changes to the Victory Armor after having the Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta inserted into the Denryuujin. She spins the Victory Braceulette, and after a few seconds, the roulette selects:

* _ **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Survive!**_ *

" **Those who lack the courage to fight cannot survive!** ", the ninja invokes a creed in order to use Ryuki Survive's finishing move. Then, she spins the roulette again to use another Rider's Final Form's power.

* _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Muteki Gamer!**_ *

" **Behold the golden invincible gamer that confronts the evil of the universe!** ", after selecting Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Taki invokes another creed.

* _ **Kamen Rider Wizard: Infinity Style!**_ *

" **The magic to bring hope is with an unyielding conviction!** ", and finally, after selecting Wizard Infinity Style, Taki recited a creed associated to Infinity Style's power.

Taki splits herself into three shadow clones, one of the clones jumped at unprecedented height and caught up with a red Chinese dragon known as Dragreder, Ryuki's contract monster, that transforms into Dragranzer. The clone rides on Dragranzer as it transforms from its Dragon mode to its motorbike form.

* _ **Dragon Firestorm!**_ *

Dragranzer while racing towards the target, fires multiple fireballs at Medusa.

* _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ *

Another clone summoned by Taki used the Denryuujin and charged at Medusa. By emulating Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparkling, the clone of the kunoichi executed sword slashes faster than the eye can see true to the nature of Hyper Muteki.

While the third, who happens to be the real Taki, receives a copy of Wizard Infinity Style's signature weapon, the Axe-Calibur.

* _ **High-High-High-High-High Touch! Plasma Shining Strike! Kirakira~! Kirakira~!**_ *

" **Dragon Shining!** ", Taki repeats the Victory Braceulette calling out Infinity Style's finisher.

The Axe-Calibur grows gigantic size as Taki flings the weapon at Medusa like a giant boomerang, sending the Phantom flying to a tree.

Medusa lands back-first on the tree. If that wasn't enough to kill her, the purple Shelby Mustang GT500 suddenly appears out of nowhere and rammed her. From the inside of the car, Gentoku appears to be driving the muscle car, with Banjou and Kazumi as passengers. However, the Phantom manages to push the car that almost crushed her to death.

"Ugh. This is absurd.", annoyed, Medusa escapes, costing the Riders and Go-Ongers the chance of putting her to question.

Sento of all people arrived late on the scene, apart from the fact why Gentoku drove his car to ram Medusa with it.

"You guys are late again.", Goro sighed, with utter disbelief for a tone. "And the bad news is that the target got away."

"Don't worry about that, she'll turn up.", Sento asks not to worry about Medusa for now. "We need questions from Bear-R-san to find the other Engine Souls. It's more likely that the Engine Souls have been scattered around here, and according to her, their Engine Casts are likely at Foundation X's possession."

Earlier today, Sento had been asking to Engine Bear-RV of how of the other Go-Ongers' Engines' Souls have been scattered around somewhere in the three Japanese regions. So far, Bear-R's Soul is found, and the other 5 have been scattered around Japan. As for their Engine Casts, Bear-R revealed that Foundation X also stole their casts after being abducted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Neo Faust's hideout, Foundation X sent out a reconnaissance drone to monitor their enemies' activities. From the forest leading to Mount Minami, Foundation X member Amataro Kai and Neo Faust's _de facto_ leader Katsuragi Shinobu observed the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers of what they have been talking about.

"So, you've scattered those mechanical creatures' souls from their bodies and scattered them across the country?", asked Shinobu.

"Those Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders have been wasting their time trying to get Medusa to their side, they don't know that she doesn't have any information about them.", Kai replied.

"Gullible they might be, but do not underestimate their might, despite the Go-Ongers are incomplete.", Shinobu warns that despite that the Go-Ongers are incomplete (referring to Go-On Yellow missing from the team), they are still a formidable force to reckon with.

Also, Shinobu appears to be concerned with the G7 Riders, since the G7 armorsuits appear to be the antithesis to the very Rider System that he himself created. Not to mention, his son happens to be in league with one of the brains behind the G7 system, Izumi Goro, who is the captain of the peacekeeping task force organization known as SOLGU, the Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit.

"I think it is time to let my son know how the Rider System works in its original form.", Shinobu takes out a Build Driver, this Build Driver he created based on the original schematics, where at that time it doesn't announce Best Matches despite those already included.

Kai then presents to Shinobu a briefcase, inside contains 60 duplicates of the original Full Bottles of the Rider System. To Shinobu's surprise, he begins to doubt with Foundation X on how they are able to recreate the original 60 bottles.

"How are you able to recreate all these Full Bottles? You people should know that these Full Bottles originated from an extraterrestrial entity was the point of origin of the Skywall Disaster 10 years ago!", Shinobu was really furious and can't help himself but to clarify what Foundation X is planning to do. "What are you exactly after?!"

"It's best you should avoid knowing too much, Professor Katsuragi. Please, cooperate with us.", Kai calmly warns Shinobu. "Just please accept it to see if it works with your Rider System."

Since Shinobu himself is likely under the mercy of the Foundation, and the organization will most likely sever their ties with him if he refuses to comply, he has no other choice but to accept the duplicate Full Bottles. When Kai told Shinobu that he needs to avoid knowing too much, meaning, Kai tells the scientist to avoid digging too deep otherwise he'll put himself into mortal danger.

* * *

Later that night.

 **Izumi mansion, Shouya City, Hokuto.**

It was 9pm on the clock. Goro and his party return home after a day's work. Reiji and Aizawa stayed on the dormitory in the abandoned airfield.

On the mansion's underground laboratory, Anzu appears to be working on a Full Bottle and a power-up item. This Full Bottle is actually extracted from the internal Nebula Gas from her own body. Earlier that afternoon, she asked the help from her own brother and Sento to extract a Nebula Gas essence from her own body as she plans to do something with Banjou losing control of her powers.

And, much like how Goro created the Jet Phoenix Bottle G7 Jet Visor, Anzu brought out the Kiryuuohken, as the Martian queen, Vernage's consciousness has been laid dormant into the weapon. By asking permission from both Goro and the Queen of Mars herself, the essence of the Full Bottle is also infused with fragments of Vernage's own essence.

It took 3 to 5 hours to purify this Full Bottle. The end result was an aquamarine Full Bottle based on a mermaid, to which Anzu christened as the **Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle**.

When Anzu attempted to activate the Aqua Mermaid bottle into the Sclash Driver, it only got her in the receiving end of painful electric shocks. Only for her to realize that the Sclash Driver is not compatible with the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle unlike other bottles and Sclashjellies. As this Full Bottle is too advance and its needed to be used on a Build Driver.

When Anzu discovered a Build Driver on a desk, there is also a note left there. The older Izumi sister read the note:

" _If the Sclash Driver doesn't work, use this. Remember, I saved this for a rainy day in case if you need it. - with love, Goro, your supportive little brother!_ "

"Goro, of all people... You sure you know how to share your stuff to your sister.", Anzu sighed positively.

Back during Hokuto's skirmish against Touto, Goro was able to reverse engineer the Build Driver and Sclash Driver and managed to create backups in case of emergency. Goro had 10 Build Drivers on his cabinet along with 10 Sclash Drivers. Goro only has 8 backup Build Drivers, since he used one of his backups to replace his original when he gave it to Sento to replace his when the latter's own Build Driver was destroyed by the Kerberos Full Moon Smash.

Anzu might need an adapter unit to harness the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle's properties, and she knows what to do - create a sister counterpart for the G7 Jet Visor. But, first she recalls an advise she took from Taki while training with her and Natsu.

" _It's important when facing a stronger foe, you need to be in a calm state of mind. As in calm like water. There was a saying of a famous martial artist in the past said: Be formless, shapeless like_ _ **water**_ _._ "

"Shapeless like water...", Anzu pondered as she begins to think of an inspiration to creating her own power-up item.

* * *

The next day, BOMPER informs the Go-Ongers (save for the Wings) and the Kamen Riders of Team Build about the presence of Neo Faust in the Skyroad bordering Touto and Hokuto.

When they arrived, Neo Faust's Alpha and Beta Kaisers, a Spanner Lost Smash, were accompanied by Foundation X's Guardians and Hard Guardians.

The Go-Ongers transform, followed by Sento and Gentoku into Build Genius and Rogue, respectively. Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ joins in the fray. Luckily, the whole battle didn't last long; Build Genius managed to use a Genius Finish and defeated the Spanner Lost Smash and having drained the essence of the Spanner Lost Bottle, the Go-Ongers, Rogue, and Icarus XYZ managed to quickly dispatch the Kaisers and Guardians. The Riders powered down their suits, while the Go-Ongers took off their helmets.

However, a familiar presence nearby made sure that it's too early to celebrate yet.

"Look out!", G7 Icarus XYZ shoves Go-On Red from the point where he is about to be shot by somebody from a distance.

And the attacker is revealed to be another Kamen Rider Build standing in a platform right before the Go-Ongers and the benign Riders.

"Wait? Another Build? If Sento-san is over there, then who's that?", asked Renn.

"Good. The Rider System wasn't created for something naive as that.", the other Build spoke, and his voice appears to be altered to hide his identity.

The second Build jumps and confronts the Riders and Go-Ongers. He then reveals his true identity to them. The other Build is revealed to be none other than... Katsuragi Shinobu, Sento's father!

"That's...", Goro muttered, as this is the first time he encounters Katsuragi Shinobu in person.

"...dad.", Sento recognizes his father's presence. "Is that really you, dad?"

Even though his son's appearance appears to be different, Shinobu still recognized Sento as Takumi, judging with Sento grabbing onto his hair, "Your face might have changed, but your habits haven't. When you were young, you would muss your hair like that when you were excited or nervous."

Goro then interrupts with the father and son reunion, "Seriously, to think that you've re-established Faust into a different organization and you've been in cahoots with Foundation X. What are you exactly after?"

"I'm just returning everything back the way it's supposed to be.", Shinobu replied. "It was also my plan to have you and Banjou Ryuuga to become Kamen Riders, and it worked accordingly."

" **Say what?!** ", both Goro and the other four Go-Ongers shouted in unison of what Shinobu revealed to his own son.

* * *

 **Engine Soul obtained:** N/A

 **Engine Souls remaining:** 5 (Speedor, Buson, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 4 (Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Since Foundation X are indeed capable of recreating dummy kaijins and the collectibles they are associated to – e.g., Core Medals for the Greeed and Core Switches for the Zodiarts, they are also capable of recreating the 60 Full Bottles, something that can't be normally done through conventional means, as the only known man-made Full Bottles are the Lost Bottles.

When Taki (in Victory Armor) uses Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style's power, she can summon a copy of the Axe Calibur to use Dragon Shining, as well as a duplicate of Dragredder (as Dragranzer) to emulate Ryuki Survive's Final Vent.

Much like Grease getting his Final Form in the form of Grease Blizzard through the Build Driver and Blizzard Knuckle, Anzu will use the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle and a sister counterpart of Icarus XYZ's Jet Visor and Build Driver. Meaning, Anzu's final form is water-elemental serving as a stark contrast to Icarus XYZ's Jet Phoenix Armor, a fire-elemental based form


	23. Lap 023: Oceanic Maiden

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 023:** **Oceanic Maiden** [海洋のオトメ/ _Kaiyō no Otome_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _Genius Bottle Standby music (looped without Build Driver standby music)*)_

 _ **Sento:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides. When the mysterious underground organization, Foundation X made their presence known in their home dimension, Sento, along with the Go-Ongers and the SOLGU resumed their skirmish against the Foundation._ _In the middle of defeating a Lost Smash,_ _Sento_ _'s father, Katsuragi Shinobu comes out of hiding and appears before him._

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _So, this is some kind of father and son reunion?_

 _ **Banjou:**_ _What will your dad say to you?_

 _ **Sento:**_ _"Long time no see", or "How have you been?" I guess._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Wait, your face is now Satou Taro's!_

 _ **Banjou:**_ _He doesn't even know Tsunagiiz, he wouldn't say "Long time no see" or anything like that!_

 _ **Sento:**_ _Shut up! I'm sure the writer will make him say good than in the TV series!_

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _I'm curious too. I can't wait to beat him at mach speed at episode 23 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

The second Build jumps and confronts the Riders and Go-Ongers. He then reveals his true identity to them. The other Build is revealed to be none other than... Katsuragi Shinobu, Sento's father!

"That's...", Goro muttered, as this is the first time he encounters Katsuragi Shinobu in person.

"...dad.", Sento recognizes his father's presence. "Is that really you, dad?"

Even though his son's appearance appears to be different, Shinobu still recognized Sento as Takumi, judging with Sento grabbing onto his hair, "Your face might have changed, but your habits haven't. When you were young, you would muss your hair like that when you were excited or nervous."

Goro then interrupts with the father and son reunion, "Seriously, to think that you've re-established Faust into a different organization and you've been in cahoots with Foundation X. What are you exactly after?"

"I'm just returning everything back the way it's supposed to be.", Shinobu replied. "It was also my plan to have you and Banjou Ryuuga to become Kamen Riders, and it worked accordingly."

" **Say what?!** ", both Goro and the other four Go-Ongers shouted in unison of what Shinobu revealed to his own son.

Cue a sarcastic clapping as the Foundation X agent, Kai appears on Shinobu's side. "How touching.", Kai spoke in his usually emotionless robotic tone. "A father and son reunion is a sight to behold."

Made even worse for Sento upon finding out that his father is being backed by Foundation X.

"You're that Foundation X member?", Sento didn't take to kindly about this. "What's the meaning of this, dad? Didn't you design the Rider System to defeat Evolto?"

"Yes, Evolto is already dead.", Shinobu replied. "Now that objective has been accomplished, I think that the Rider System has served its purpose."

"What do you mean by that?"

Shinobu revealing that the Rider System completed its intended objective, the reason he came here is to stop and confiscate the benign Riders' of their equipment.

Sosuke once again intervenes and confronted the Foundation agent.

"You, don't you think you have forgotten what you have done to our friends!", Sosuke said.

"Oh, it seems that you found one of six Engine Souls. The other five have been scattered across this dimension.", Kai replied.

"Where are their Engine Casts?", asked Renn.

"Oh, I don't know where they are now.", Kai pretends as if he doesn't know where the Engine Casts are since he himself is holding all six of the Engines' Casts. "It's best that you forget about them."

Each time Kai is asked of the missing Engines' whereabouts, he'll reply at the Go-Ongers dismissively to the point that he barely expresses any empathy towards them.

"Abandon your captured friends. Give up on the friend who left you. Feel no guilt for leaving your friends in the other world behind. If one of you could find the will to be ruthless, then you'd be freed from all your stress in an instant.", Kai convinces the Go-Ongers to abandon their Engine partners, give up on Saki, and forget all the people they know in the other Human World and leave them behind.

Kai's usually emotionless and robotic personality also shows not only he is devoid of empathy, he is also a fully-functioning sociopath, to the point Shinobu himself is disturbed by the benefactor's mannerisms. To him, friendships and bonds with sentient mechanical beings are nothing more but an alien concept to his part. Regardless of that, Kai is good at hiding his sociopathic personality.

"Bullshit!", Banjou exclaimed as he, Kazumi, Anzu, Reiji, Hiroto and Miu appear before their friends' side, as they confront Shinobu and Kai. "How could you deceive your own son?!"

"Everything is working accordingly that I planned. Once I finish collecting the Lost Bottles, my goal will be accomplished.", Shinobu said.

"Professor Katsuragi, can you handle them?", asked Kai.

"Leave them to me."

"Thank you, sir.", Kai takes out his Nebula Steam Gun and then turned his attention to the Riders and Go-Ongers. "You have already been warned to stay away from Foundation X's affairs. It will just get worse from here."

Kai then holds the Nebula Steam Gun's trigger and sweeps the weapon horizontally as he leaves the battlefield. Shinobu takes out the duplicate Ninjya and Comic Full Bottles, to the surprise of his son, how did Shinobu got hold of duplicated Full Bottles since it's very impossible to duplicate the original 60 Full Bottles.

* _ **Ninjya! Comic!**_ *

Strangely enough, Shinobu's Build Driver didn't happen to announce a Best Match, this is due to the fact that the Build Driver he is using is based on the original schematics of the Rider System, in short a prototype of the original version used by Sento.

* _ **Are you Ready?**_ *

Shinobu turns the Build Driver's crank, and the Snap Ride Builder materializes the halves of NinninComic as he transforns. "Henshin.", he chanted.

* _ **NinninComic! Yeahhh!**_ *

In response, the four Go-Ongers put their helmets back on. Hiroto and Miu quickly put on their Change Souls in their Wing Triggers. The three G7 Riders, Kazumi, Banjou, and Gentoku transform into their respective Rider forms.

Sento, is unable to transform, after seeing his father allying with Foundation X. The other Riders and Go-Ongers fight the other Build. What Shinobu did after transforming, was to singlehandedly beat the Go-Ongers effortlessly, to the point he was able to power down the six Rangers at once.

"No way, he's able to beat six out of seven Go-Ongers at once?!", Anzu exclaimed.

"Why?", Sento muttered still unable to accept the reality of how his father fell.

"What are you standing around for, Sento?! Just because he's your father, he _is also_ the enemy!", Anzu reminds Sento that Shinobu is no longer the man that the latter once knew.

* _ **Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ *

After selecting the shadow clone panel of the 4Koma Ninpoutou, the other Build created copies of himself, he takes on all three G7 Riders, Grease, Cross-Z Magma, and Rogue at once.

"I don't care if your Sento's dad!", Grease struggles at one of Another Build's NinninComic's clones. "I won't go easy on you!", only to be KOed of his transformation.

"His own Rider System appears to be stronger than Sento's. What's going on?", Goro had no idea that the Build form used by Shinobu exceeded its status than Sento's.

Shinobu even elaborated further, "The Build Driver was originally designed by me. I'm the best of the Builds. My original schematics surpassed that of ZETA Tech's G7 system."

The other Build takes out a duplicate Kaizoku and Densha bottles and changes to KaizokuRessha Form.

* _ **KaizokuRessha! Yeahh!**_ *

* _ **Kakueki Densha~ Kyuukou Densha~ Kaisoku Densha~ Kaizoku Densha! Hasha!**_ *

The other Build fired a fourth tier shot from the Kaizoku Hassyar, hitting Rogue, Icarus XYZ, Type-S, and New Icarus, completely powering down Gentoku, Goro, Anzu, and Reiji of their transformed forms.

"That's gonna leave a mark.", Goro spoke in a casual tone after being powered down of his Rider form.

"In that case, I'll take you on!"

* _ **Taka! Gatling! HawkGatling!**_ *

Shinobu goes HawkGatling, as he manages to put Banjou on the ropes. As Banjou stands up, he begins to have that memory relapse of the time Evolto destroyed Mars. Cross-Z Magma manages to catch Build HawkGatling from the sky as he starts beating him ruthlessly.

"Not again!", Anzu sees Banjou losing control again.

"I don't believe this! Even though Pandora's Box is destroyed along with Evolto, you still possessed a fragment of his memories!", said Shinobu while he is in the receiving end of a rampaging Cross-Z's beatdown. "That's why you're losing control of your own power! This is different than you were under the influence of the Sclash Driver's side effects."

"Screw that!", Banjou ignores the scientist and continues slugging him.

Horrified if Banjou might kill his father, Sento pleads him to stop, but to no avail; prompting him to transform into Build Genius form and used Genius Finish to subdue him. However, Sento inadvertently allowed his father to escape, much to the dismay of Sento's own party.

"That's enough data collecting for today. We'll meet again.", while still in HawkGatling form, Shinobu flew off.

Taki and Natsu arrived late, only to see the Riders and Go-Ongers defeated by the other Build. The two ninjas watched Shinobu transformed into a second Build from a distance.

* * *

Later at nascita, the Go-Ongers, Team Build, and SOLGU tend to a wounded Banjou. Goro brought the Kiryuuohken with him contained in a guitar case. Since Vernage's consciousness has been laid dormant in the sword, it's still possible for her to heal Banjou and suppress the remaining fragments of Evolto's memories. However, since Anzu used the weapon to transfer fragments of Vernage's own essence for her own invention, it's very difficult to do right now.

Then, Kazumi starts chewing out on Sento for his actions earlier.

"Why did you defend your father? He's our enemy!", Kazumi shouted.

"Enough!", Goro intervenes.

"Dad isn't our enemy...", Sento droned.

"Jesus Christ, didn't you see he's standing beside that guy from Foundation X?", Goro reasons with him in a civil and articulate tone to ease down the tension. "If you find nothing in your own dad's soul but a heartless man, would you still refuse to fight? Against **HIM**!?" Goro kept his composure while he, like Kazumi is incensed about the whole thing. He remained calm. "In that case, we're going to capture him ourselves. Come on, team. We got to ask permission from Suzumura-san for a capture operation."

As Goro and his group left the cafe, Gentoku openly admitted to Sento that their hope to believe in their father blinded them. Kazumi even joined with Goro's gang to join them as he seems to disapprove of Sento's actions earlier.

* * *

Later that night, in the Izumi mansion in Shouya City.

Anzu is creating a weapon to complement with the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle. This weapon appears to be a trident, and at the bottom of the weapon has a slot for a Full Bottle to be inserted to harness a bottle's essence. Since this is a G7-based armanent, it's given the designation **XGT-010**. Anzu christened the weapon as the **Neptune Spear** , the spear of the sea god in the Roman myths.

The Neptune Spear has two modes, the **Trident Mode** is its default form. The other mode is the Crossbow Mode, where the Full Bottle slot of the weapon acts as the collapsible buttstock, and under the spear lies another handle and firing trigger. And during in Crossbow Mode, the two sides of the Trident Mode connect with the central spear that forms the bows. The Neptune Spear only accepts one Full Bottle, if the Aqua Mermaid bottle is used on the weapon, it can use a more powerful attack.

Along with the Neptune Spear is an adapter similar to the G7 Jet Visor, the only main difference is that it has these aquatic fins as the flaps. This is the **G7 Aqua Visor** , which explains that it is the water-elemental counterpart of the Jet Visor.

The following day, in the waterfall cave in Touto. Anzu followed some of Taki's practices during training. In order to harness the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle, she must be nearby bodies of water or anything that's nearby water.

While meditating on the waterfall, wearing only but her training outfit, Anzu proceeds to turn the crank of the Build Driver whilst meditating under the fall.

From the outside of the cave, Kazumi, Gentoku, Goro, and the Sutou siblings talk about Sento's dad. Granted, if Sento still has the chance to reason with his father, the others should have reminded him that Shinobu is an enemy.

However, the conversation is suddenly interrupted when it suddenly started to rain.

"It's raining.", said Miu.

However, the rainfall instantly turns chaotically and heavily, complete with lightning strikes and rumbling thunder. Strong winds whipping through the air as if blowing everything away.

"What's with the wind?", asked Kazumi.

"Let's go inside the cave!", Goro instructed.

When everyone entered the cave, they see Anzu having the power to manipulate water, as Anzu surrounded herself with pillars of water whilst meditating on the waterfall.

"She's controlling the waters...", Gentoku looked at Anzu's ability.

Taki and Natsu appeared out of nowhere at the party. The veteran ninja reveals that Anzu has been mastering the element of water, which inspired the older Izumi sister to create the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle and the G7 Aqua Visor. Goro seems to be already aware of that.

"If I were able to do the impossible. Anzu is also striving hard to do the same.", said Goro, and is certain Anzu takes a different approach to go beyond the impossible.

In the midst of her meditation, Anzu opens her eyes, and they glow in an azure ocean blue color. She commands the water pillars to lower down, it shows that she has mastered of controlling the element of water, and at the same time the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle has finally responded to her.

Anzu's newly awakened ability is almost similar to Vernage's, only that Anzu is more on the water-elemental variety. In short, she is associated with four elements: wood (her default Rider form's spider motif), lightning (the element Anzu herself is associated to), ice (G7 Type-S Frost), and lastly water (the element she recently mastered through the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle).

* * *

Later, when the Izumi siblings, Taki, Kazumi, Gentoku and the Sutou siblings went to nascita to find Sento. Only to find the cafe empty until Sawa arrived.

"Where's everybody? It's like Misora-san rarely going outside lately.", asked Anzu.

"I dunno, Sento went out on his own. And, Misora-chan is...", Sawa had no idea where Misora is, since Misora is supposedly staying inside the cafe.

Until, Goro looks into the stealth cameras that Reiji once placed to find out.

At the basement, Goro looked at the camera footage where Misora is last seen. From the footage, a man dressed in white entered the cafe as if he was a customer. The suddenly, the camera starts to distort and everything captured appears to be blackened. Seconds later, the man along with Misora disappeared.

By looking scene looking at the shady man in white, as Goro paused the footage, and through an enhanced zoom, the shady man is revealed to be in fact associated with Foundation X. And the fact what caused the camera to have a blackened scene moments before the man and Misora disappeared is that there is an electromagnetic disruptor that jammed the camera.

"The Foundation must have kidnapped her. And, since how did Foundation X know the location of this cafe?", asked Goro.

"Hey, where's Kazumin?", Anzu begins to wonder where Kazumi went off. It's more likely he plans to rescue Misora on his own in Faust's HQ in Hokuto.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neo Faust's HQ in Hokuto.

It was revealed that Kai sent an agent to nascita to kidnap Misora. He was informed by Shinobu that the cafe had stealth cameras that was placed by Kaguya's former secretary, Matsushima Reiji, who is now working with the SOLGU. That said, Shinobu experimented on Misora with Nebula Gas.

To his surprise, the Queen of Mars, Vernage was supposed to be bound to her. Shinobu had no idea how the Martian queen severed herself from her human host, since Vernage's consciousness is now inside of a sword from an extraterrestrial origin.

Later, when Kazumi manages to reach the Faust base in Hokuto, he infiltrates the hideout by disguising himself as a Neo Faust scientist. As he went into the Nebula Gas chamber, he is cornered by Foundation X operatives.

"What do we have here. You really have the nerve to snoop in someone's business.", Kai confronts the intruder. "Unfortunately, you are too late. We injected that girl with Nebula Gas, and Professor Katsuragi is in the process of luring his son to his doom. In that case, I think I found a special place for intruders like you."

Kai and the other agents led the captured Kazumi into the Gas room. Where they inject him with a lethal dose of Nebula Gas. When injected with more Nebula Gas, Kazumi will eventually die if he is defeated when transformed, this is different than with the original Nebula Gas from Anzu's.

* * *

After learning that Misora is kidnapped by Foundation X, Sento heads to an abandoned warehouse where he finds Misora. Misora, however, takes out a CD Lost Bottle, and injects the bottle into her neck, against her will. She is transformed into a CD Lost Smash right in front of Sento.

* _ **TankTank! Yabeii! Tsueii!**_ *

Sento promptly transforms into Build TankTank trying to subdue Misora. He knows that Misora can be saved through Genius Form. However, Kai and Shinobu get in the way.

"There is no point saving that girl, Kiryu Sento.", said Kai as he takes out his Nebula Steam Gun along the two Gear bottles.

* _ **Gear Engine! Gear RemoCon! Funky Match!**_ *

Shinobu takes out the duplicate Rabbit and Tank bottles. After inserting them into his Build Driver and turning the belt's crank, assembling a Snap Ride Builder along with the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank!**_ *

" **Jundou!** (lubricate)", Kai chanted before he pulls the Nebula Steam Gun's trigger.

" **Henshin!** ", Shinobu chanted.

* _ **Fever! Perfect!**_ * / * _ **Are you Ready?! Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ *

Hell Bros, the other Build, and the CD Lost Smash proceed to gang up the original Build.

"Too caught up in your emotions to attack us?", Shinobu calls out his own son for being naive and hesitant.

"Why is this happening?", asked Sento while at the receiving end of being attacked by the CD Lost Smash.

"I'll purify the Lost Bottles and complete the black Pandora's panel. That will pay the way to a new world that surpasses current physical laws!", Shinobu continued before he and Hell Bros double-team him.

Once the original Build is reeling, the other Build turns the Build Driver's crank for the finisher.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

The other Build executes his Rider Kick at his own son, forcing Sento out of his transformation.

Sento hopelessly continues to reason at his own father, even after telling him that Evolto is dead. "What...new world? Can't you understand that Evolto is already gone? You deceived Mom and me just for that?"

Shinobu answers, "Correct. You're a hero fabricated for that purpose, as what Evolto said."

* * *

Just as Sento is about to give up, a familiar voice just suddenly managed to give him a wake up call.

"What are you crying for? How pathetic.", it was Banjou.

"Man, you're just too naive for your own good. But, it can't be helped.", Goro showed up alongside his older sister. The siblings followed Banjou to Sento's side.

"A fabricated hero, why not?", Banjou continued. "Remember what you said, what we believe in wasn't an illusion. We fight for the justice we believe in. And that justice right now means saving Misora."

"And, if it weren't for me, Anzu, and everyone else who put their trust in you, Evolto would have continued causing so much death and destruction.", Goro brings up that it was thanks to Sento, Evolto ceased to exist. He and Banjou help him stand up.

Then, Anzu starts stealing the spotlight.

"And as for you [Shinobu], you are still a hundred years too early to be superior to your own son!", said Anzu as she happens to have equipped a Build Driver.

"You're that patient zero whom my son experimented on.", this is the first time Shinobu recognizes the presence of Anzu as Number 0, the very first person to be experimented by Takumi with Nebula Gas.

* _ **Live Mode!**_ *

Anzu activates the G7 Aqua Visor in Live Mode.

Now donning the Build Driver, Anzu takes out the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle. And after twisting the bottle's shielding cap, the Aqua Mermaid bottle exclaims, " **Surf's Up!** "

From the outside, a heavy rain began to fall, complete with violent, strong winds and lightning strike and thunder rumbling. Similar to the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle that summons a snowstorm, the Aqua Mermaid bottle instead summons a deadly thunderstorm.

Anzu loads the Aqua Mermaid bottle into the Aqua Visor.

* _ **Kaiyou no Tensei!**_ _(Oceanic Reincarnation!)_ *

The G7 Aqua Visor is then inserted into her Build Driver.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

The Aqua Visor plays an upbeat techno pop music as a standby loop. Then, the moment Anzu turns the Build Driver's Vortex Crank, the music of the Aqua Visor changes that into a dramatic guitar solo looping. The container surrounding Anzu is the **Aqua Ride Builder** , which is based on a water storage tank with aspects of an aquarium. The Aqua Ride Builder is similar to that of the Sclash Driver's Ride Builder, since its containers appear to have a transparent glass tank.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

While inside the Aqua Ride Builder, Anzu took a deep breath and muttered, "I have no limits.", and invokes the chant that her brother, Goro uses whenever he changes into Jet Phoenix Armor. The irises in her eyes begin to glow ocean blue, and chants, "Henshin!"

( _*cues: "_ _ **Ever Free**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa, original performance by hide_ *)

The essences of the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle are converted into **Variable Liquids**. From the inside of the Aqua Ride Builder, Anzu is flooded by the Variable Liquids that instantly materializes the suit. From the exterior of the Aqua Ride Builder, Anzu is jettisoned from the Aqua Ride Builder in the manner of a whale blowing water out of its blowhole, and upon landing on the ground, reveals Anzu's newest and strongest form, **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua**.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice] (Triumphant heavy metal music)_ _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome!**_ _(The Azure Ocean Maiden!)_ _ **G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ _(Arriving now!)_ *

 **[** **仮面ライダー** **G 7** **タイプ** **S** **アクア** **]** ( _Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua_ )

 **[~** _ **Koi ni koi shita kimochi nakushichatte dareka ni kiitemiru**_ **~]** ( _I've forgotten the feeling that I loved to love. So I try asking someone_ )

"What's that?", asked Sento.

"That's **G7 Type-S Aqua**.", Goro answered.

Called the **Azure Ocean Maiden** , G7 Type-S Aqua is a force to be reckoned with. In addition to calling out the forces of the seas, she can call in a heavy rainfall on the battlefield that's also accompanied with violent windstorms and lightning strikes. The most distinguishing feature of G7 Type-S Aqua's suit is her tailcoats are modeled after a mermaid's tail.

 **[~** _ **Soide tameiki majiri ni iimashita "ai tte ikura deshou?"**_ **~]** ( _And they said with a sigh, "How much does love cost?"_ )

The first thing G7 Type-S Aqua does in her first battle, she turns the Build Driver's crank.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Un!**_ _(One!) [Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua creates a ball made of pure water from her hand and throws it at the CD Lost Smash.

 **[~** _ **Yume ni yume mita kisetsu wasurechattte ano ko ni kiite miru**_ **~]** ( _I've forgotten the season that I dreamt of in my dreams. So I try asking that girl_ )

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Deep Sea Attack!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Suru to hohoemu anata wa iimashita "yume tte tabereru no?"**_ **~]** ( _When I do, you said with a smile "Can dreams be eaten?"_ )

The water ball traps the CD Lost Smash, and it turns into a water cocoon. It seems that the Variable Liquid from the Aqua Mermaid bottle possess some kind of cleansing ability that separated Misora from the CD Lost Smash. The water cocoon dissipated like a bubble, and Misora appears to be alright, but unconscious. The CD Lost Bottle appears to be completely blackened as if it drained of its essence.

"The Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle along with the Aqua Visor shares a similar property with Build Genius Form.", Anzu elaborated. "Much like how Goro created the Jet Visor, Vernage-san was generous enough to donate fragments of her essence that allowed me to create the Aqua Mermaid bottle. Take a good look, Misora-san is no longer wearing that gold bracelet."

 **[~** _ **Kureyuku hibi nagametetara**_ **~]** ( _When I look upon these days, that are coming to an end_ )

"How is that possible...", Kai had no idea that the Riders can be that resourceful.

 **[~** _ **Iroaseta Sunny Days**_ **~]** ( _I remember the faded sunny days_ )

Banjou, Goro, and Sento put on their Build Drivers along with their respective transformation trinkets. as they prepare to transform.

* _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma**_ * / * _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou! Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ * / * _ **Great All Yeah! Genius!**_ *

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Kieteyuku saishou no melody**_ **~]** ( _The lost melodies from the beginning_ )

All three men transform into Cross-Z Magma, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, and Build Genius Form, respectively.

 **[~** _ **Doko de nakushita no darou?**_ **~]** ( _Where did I lose them?_ )

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _**Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachacha! Acha!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru~!**_ * / * _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Build Genius!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Sugei!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Monosugei!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Detarame to yobareta kimi no yume no**_ **~]** ( _Your dreams were called nonsensical_ )

Both Build Genius andCross-Z Magma fight the other Build. G7 Type-S Aqua took on Hell Bros. G7 Icarus XYZ takes the CD Lost Bottle and Misora away from the warehouse. Outside, Taki, Natsu, Reiji and Aizawa are waiting for the team.

 **[~** _ **Tsuzuki wa mada mune no naka de furueteru**_ **~]** ( _And the continuations to them are trembling in your heart_ )

"Get her to safety.", Goro instructs Aizawa.

 **[~** _ **Ever free kuzuresouna kimi no story**_ **~]** ( _Ever free, your story seems to be falling apart_ )  
 **[~** _ **Egakereba mieru no ka dream?**_ **~]** ( _If you could imagine it, could your dream be seen?_ )

Aizawa responds with the SOLGU's signature salute and team's response creed, "Yes, sir!"

 **[~** _ **Ever free doko ni free? Ever free**_ **~]** ( _Ever free, where are you free? Ever free_ )

"Goro, has your sister transformed with the Aqua Visor?", asked Taki.

"Yup. For now, leave the rest to us!", Goro replied as he returned back into the scene of battle to help Sento and the others.

"You despicable woman!", Kai fumed as he summoned Foundation X Guardians to stall G7 Type-S Aqua.

In turn, Type-S Aqua summons her primary weapon...

* _ **Neptune Spear!**_ *

...the **XGT-010 Neptune Spear**. As the name implies, the weapon is named after the Roman god of the seas. It has the aforementioned Trident and Crossbow Modes.

Anzu then collapses the bottom part of the weapon upwards, followed by adjusting the two sides of the Trident forming a bow, and the weapon is in its **Crossbow Mode**. And, the weapon also has another grip and trigger behind the trident for the crossbow formation.

* _ **Crossbow Mode!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua fires a blue energy arrow surrounded with rings of water at every Foundation X Guardian she can find. The arrows are powerful enough to dense even the densest of armor as these are made of cutting stream of water through the Variable Liquids.

 **[~** _ **Wareta taiyou mitai ni tobichitta hibi mo**_ **~]** ( _These scattered days are just like the broken sun_ )

With all the grunts out of the way, Anzu extends the Neptune Spear back to Trident Mode and adjusted the two spears on both sides of the trident back.

* _ **Trident Mode!**_ *

Kai/Hell Bros takes out his Nebula Steam Rifle and clashes with G7 Type-S Aqua. Instead of separating the Steam Blade from the Nebula Steam Gun, he preferred to use the Nebula Steam Rifle since the Steam Blade acts like a bayonet. Even though this is the first time Kai experiences the use of the Kaiser system, it's very weak to the Riders' strongest forms, not unlike the Alpha, Beta, and Omega variants.

"This can't be good...", the Foundation agent is in the receiving end of being beaten by Anzu.

 **[~** _ **Kieteyuku saishou no memory**_ **~]** ( _The lost memories from the beginning_ )

That said, G7 Type-S Aqua drew out the Light Full Bottle and inserted it at the bottom of the Neptune Spear where the Full Bottle slot is located.

* _ **Full Bottle-rize!**_ *

The trident is then charged with lightning. G7 Type-S Aqua leaps and proceeds to thrust the Neptune Spear at Hell Bros.

 **[~** _ **Doko e ikitai no daoru?**_ **~]** ( _Where do they want to go to?_ )

* _ **Neptune Break!**_ *

The Light Full Bottle's influence to the Neptune Spear gives out painful electric shocks. Hell Bros is pushed back to the wall.

Meanwhile, while Build Genius, G7 Icarus XYZ and Cross-Z Magma got their hands full with the other Build. It seems that Evolto's genes begin to kick again into Banjou, causing the latter to once again lose control of himself.

"Are you letting Evolto's genes control you?", asked Shinobu.

"Shaddup...I'll destroy you!", Banjou replied, as he is mercilessly beating the other Build against his will. "I will destroy everything!"

"Banjou!", Sento turned around as he's trying to think about to subdue Evolto's remaining essence in Banjou's genetic make up.

Anzu intervenes, and said to Sento. "Don't worry, I got this."

G7 Type-S Aqua once again turn the Build Driver's Vortex Crank for the Aqua Visor's second finisher.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Un, Deux!**_ _(One, Two!) [Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

The trident-shaped crest on G7 Type-S Aqua's head begin to glow, she clenches her fists, followed by bowing her head before heaving backwards. And by doing so, the crest above her helmet begin to generate a large, whip-like beam made of pure ocean water.

 **[~** _ **Detarame to yoabareta kimi no jiyuu no**_ **~]** ( _Your freedom was called nonsensical_ )

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Deep Sea Stream!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua then unleashed the the whip-like water beam, at the berserk Cross-Z Magma. The water beam doused Cross-Z, not only it managed to subdue him, the remaining fragments of Evolto's DNA within Banjou are now permanently extinguished, thus Banjou now regained control of himself.

 **[~** _ **Tsubasa wa mada tojita mama de nemutteru**_ **~]** ( _You're sleeping, with your wings closed_ )

Much like the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle that contained fragments of Vernage, the Aqua Mermaid bottle also had these properties, in addition to having Genius Form's ability to neutralize Nebula Gas. The Aqua Mermaid bottle serves as the Kryptonite for Cross-Z in the event if the influence of Evolto would take over Banjou.

But, from that Deep Sea Stream attack, Vernage's power is launched to Banjou since Vernage and Evolto's powers will collide, neutralizing it in Banjou's genes.

The battle between the other Build and the Riders of the benign side continued. When he was able to gain the upper hand against the other three Riders, G7 Type-S Aqua is proven to be too much for him, even bad enough the fact that Shinobu had no data for Type-S Aqua since it's a newly acquired form.

 **[~** _ **Ever free kono yoru wo tsukinukete**_ **~]** ( _Ever free, piercing through this night_ )  
 **[~** _ **Mezamereba toberu no ka free ni?**_ **~]** ( _If you wake up, will you be able to fly freely?_ )

While father and son are fighting, with their fists clashed, Sento was able to snatch the duplicate Rabbit Bottle. And by augmenting it with Genius Finish, he was able to one-up his own father. As a result, the duplicate Rabbit Bottle's color began to change into a gold one.

"So, you've managed to reach Hazard Level 7?", asked Shinobu after seeing his own son go beyond his limits.

Sento reaffirms his determination, "I've made my mind. As a scientist, as Build. I'll surpass Katsuragi Shinobu!"

"Then, prove that conviction!", Shinobu refutes.

"You asked for it, you got it!", Anzu replies on Sento's behalf as she decides to finish him herself.

 **[~** _ **Ever free doko ni free? Ever free**_ **~]** ( _Ever free, where are you free? Ever free_ )

G7 Type-S Aqua turned the Build Driver's Vortex Crank again, and this time she goes for the Aqua Visor's third tier attack.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Un, Deux, Trois!**_ _(One, Two, Three!) [Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

"I don't like the looks of this.", Goro senses that the Aqua Visor's third tier finisher will more likely cause disastrous results. "Sento, Banjou, we got to evacuate the warehouse, now!"

The three quickly escaped the warehouse as the third tier of the Aqua Visor's finisher actually involves summoning a huge wave of water, as in a _tidal wave_ of all things. With the massive wave summoned, G7 Type-S Aqua jumps through the incoming wave, riding on it.

 **[~** _ **FU FU ever free…**_ **~]**

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ *

 **[~** _ **FU FU ever free…**_ **~]**

G7 Type-S Aqua is launched from the wave as she unleashes a Rider Kick at the other Build, followed by the massive wave crashing down on Shinobu and Kai. The water current of the wave swept them away, and the power of that finisher was powerful enough to destroy the entire warehouse. The only one standing left is Anzu herself, having defeated the other Build and the third Hell Bros.

 **[~** _ **FU FU ever free…in your sight!**_ **~]**

* * *

As the tidal wave subsided, Sento, Banjou, and Goro regrouped with Anzu.

"Don't worry, the waves didn't kill them. They'll live to fight another day.", Anzu reassures that the giant wave summoned from her finisher didn't kill Sento's dad and his Foundation X benefactor.

"Seriously, you're trying turn Hokuto into Tohoku 2.0.", Sento snidely replied; referencing a tsunami disaster from 2011, before he discovers something at the wreckage of the warehouse. Though Anzu decides to look into it herself.

Anzu powered down her Type-S Aqua form and took the red microchip-like object found in the ruins. This one had a number "1" emblazoned, resembling that from Go-On Red's suit.

"Wait a sec... Is this...?", Anzu appears to recognize that this is actually an Engine Soul.

And this Engine Soul belonged to that of Sosuke's Engine companion, **Speedor**.

* * *

In memory of **Brian Christopher Lawler** , aka **Grand Master Sexay** (January 10, 1972 – July 29, 2018)

In memory of **Josip Nikolai Peruzović** , aka **Nikolai Volkoff** (October 14, 1947 – July 29, 2018)

* * *

 **Engine Soul obtained:** Speedor

 **Engine Souls remaining:** 4 (Buson, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Kamen Rider G7 Type-S** **'s possession:** 1 (Speedor)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 4 (Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Much like it's fire-elemental counterpart, the G7 Aqua Visor is voiced by **Mai Fuchigami**. Unlike the Jet Visor, the Aqua Visor doesn't have a "Libera me" chants and instead uses an upbeat techno pop music for its standby and Build Driver cranking loops, and a triumphant heavy metal guitar solo for the transformation jingle.

G7 Type-S Aqua's tail coats are similar to Evol Black Hole form, only it has these fins on the sides that allows Anzu to use them to transform into a mermaid tail. Her leg armor's cyber-lines have the kanji "mizu" (水), which means water. Also, her shoulders have the half of the kanji decorated there.

G7 Type-S Aqua's chest armor is a repaint of Icarus XYZ's EX-Strike Armor's chest armor. Unlike Jet Phoenix Armor, Type-S Aqua gets the Build Driver-based suit that has the diagonal patterns on the undersuit, colored white similar to Build Genius Form.

If G7 Type-S Frost being based on the "Yuki-Onna", the snow woman in Japanese mythology, G7 Type-S Aqua is based on the mermaid and the Greek god of the seas, Poseidon.

This is not the first time that a Kamen Rider bears a designation "Aqua", there was actually a Kamen Rider Aqua, first appearing in _Movie War Mega Max_. Also, Aqua's identity was possessed by an entity that made him transform into **Kamen Rider Poseidon**.

G7 Type-S Aqua's primary weapon, the **XGT-010 Neptune Spear** , not only it's named after the trident used by the Roman god of the sea of the same name; its name also comes from the namesake U.S. SEAL Team Six operation in 2011 that led to the death of al-Qaeda terrorist leader, Osama bin Laden. The Neptune Spear is voiced by **Norio Wakamoto** instead of Mai Fuchigami. The only G7 weapon that is voiced by Wakamoto is the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru.

The XGT-010 Neptune Spear's design is based on the Gokai Spear from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ , while design of the Full Bottle slot at the end of the weapon brings to mind that of the Leangle Rouzer from _Kamen Rider Blade_. The Crossbow Mode is an amalgamation of the Gokai Spear's Gun Mode (plus Anchor Mode) and the Pegasus Bowgun from _Kamen Rider Kuuga_.

G7 Type-S Aqua's ending theme is " **Ever Free** " by Takanori Nishikawa. This is T.M. Revolution's cover of the original song by the Japanese musician hide (pronounced as "hi-de" not "hayd") from the _Tribute to hide_ album back in June 1.

Since Vernage is separated from Misora, she is easily freed from her Smash Form thanks to Anzu. And, The Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle's abilities being able to negate Nebula Gases serves ast he G7 counterpart to Genius Form, it also helps that G7 Type-S Aqua is also white in color.

My thoughts for Build's latest episode is that Grease using the Blizzard Knuckle turns him into Grease Blizzard. And, as we look at the preview for the next episode, which is, unfortunately will be two weeks from now, is all the more gutwrenching. We find out that using the Blizzard Knuckle will put Kazumi into mortal danger. It echoes back to _Kamen Rider Kiva_ with Otoya Kurenai when he uses Dark Kiva's powers, knowing that it will kill him, in order to fight King. Meaning, Kazumi is pulling the same stunt Otoya did, it even matters the fact that Kazumi and Otoya is portrayed by the same guy: Kouhei Takeda.

In a somber note, this episode is a tribute to one of my favorite WWE wrestlers back in the Attitude Era, Brian Christopher, who is best known as Grand Master Sexay, one of the members of Too-Cool alongside Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty. Brian is the son of WWE Hall of Famer and resident color commentator, Jerry "the King" Lawler. The news of his death, along with WWE Legend Nikolai Volkoff and indie wrestler Brickhouse Brown really shocked me this morning, while the other two died by their illnesses (Brown died of stage 4 prostate cancer, Volkoff died days after being hospitalized where he had been treated for dehydration and other issues). Lawler, on the other hand, after he was arrested for DUI earlier this month, while alone in jail, he attempts to hang himself to death. Strangely enough, he was even brought to the hospital where he is kept in life support until his family could arrive, he died the next evening. My thoughts and prayers to these wrestlers and godspeed.


	24. Lap 024: Malfunctioned Grease

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 02** **4: Malfunctioning Grease** [誤動作したグリス/ _Godōsashita Gurisu_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and body dismemberment. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _G7 Aqua Visor_ _Standby music (looped without Build Driver standby music)*)_

 _ **Misora**_ _ **:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides. When the mysterious underground organization, Foundation X made their presence known in their home dimension, Sento, along with the Go-Ongers and the SOLGU resumed their skirmish against the Foundation._ _Meanwhile, Sento learns that his father, Katsuragi Shinobu, is an ally of the mysterious organization Foundation X, and steels himself for a new battle. Then, came along with Anzu showing up with her strongest form, G7 Type-S Aqua._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Hey, Misora-san. Where did Kazumin went off to? He said he_ _'s going to rescue you._

 _ **Misora:**_ _So what? I have nothing to do with that weirdo. What do I look like his babysitter?! By the way, sending off a tidal wave on Sento's dad and that Foundation X guy could have killed them!_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _For God's sake, they're_ **NOT** _dead! Anyway, let's just move forward with episode 24 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Neo Faust HQ in Hokuto. Both Shinobu and Kai returned to the hideout safe. Miraculously, they survived after being swept away by the tidal wave summoned by G7 Type-S Aqua. The fact that Anzu is the patient zero of the original Nebula Gas, he had no idea that using a special Full Bottle allowed her to manipulate nature and call out disasters, for example, the Yuki-Onna Super, when activated it calls out a snowstorm. The Aqua Mermaid then invokes a massive rainfall, strong winds, thunderstorms, and even a tidal wave/tsunami.

"Looks like we all both miscalculated, Professor.", said Kai. "Izumi Anzu is a walking disaster to our goals."

To which Shinobu replied. "We all did, boy.", and also reminded the Foundation X agent not to set his sights on any of the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders. "But, our top priority is to take back the Lost Bottles. The SOLGU are a formidable force to be reckoned with, so we should never underestimate them."

"Noted, sir. Perhaps, we should continue stalling the SOLGU to prevent them getting in our way.", Kai makes a suggestion.

However, Shinobu decides not to go with that plan. He still has a score to settle with Sento and to take the Lost Bottle he had stolen earlier as well confiscate his Build Driver.

As Shinobu goes on to resume analyzing the data he collected from the recent battle. Kai begins to scheme behind Shinobu's back.

( _"I think I've found a way to take the Lost Bottles from him."_ ), Kai muttered to himself. ( _"Once he has either beaten or lost to Kiryu Sento, I will get the chance to strike."_ )

As it turns out, the reason why the Foundation sent Kai to provide assistance to Shinobu, who is in charge of leading the remnants of Faust is to take the Lost Bottles for the Foundation. Kai has been scheming behind Shinobu's back and waits for the opportunity to stab him in the back. Once Shinobu has either won or lost to Sento, Kai will take the remaining Lost Bottles and murder Shinobu.

Shinobu, on the other hand, despite being very distrustful to Foundation X in general, is already aware that they are after the Lost Bottles. Shinobu appears to be very paranoid whenever he is around Kai, knowing that the latter will eventually stab him in the back. At least, he is very good in hiding it anyway.

Amataro's scheming intent of overthrowing Katsuragi Shinobu has already begun.

* * *

Back in the demolished warehouse, the Go-Ongers, Banjou and Gentoku regrouped with Sento, Banjou, and the Izumi siblings.

"We tracked the heavy rain from here. What's going on?", asked Renn.

Only for the Sutou siblings notice the new power-up item in Anzu's hands what caused the heavy rainfall.

"That's from Anzu's power-up item.", Miu pointed out the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle in Anzu's hands. "Let me guess, you guys were able to beat that other Build?"

"We all did.", Sento answered. "I'm not going to hold back anymore the next time I run into my dad."

The Go-Ongers show their approval for Sento's resolve to defeat his father. Seconds later, Anzu gave Sosuke Speedor's Engine Soul she found after the fight against the other Build and Hell Bros.

"How did Speedor's Engine Soul got here?", asked Sosuke. "That guy from Foundation must have dropped it, I presume."

Sosuke took out his Go-Phone and inserted Speedor's Engine Soul inside, and the Engine and his Soul Form projects from the screen.

" _ **Doru... Sosuke, is that you?**_ ", asked Speedor.

"It's me, partner. I'm so glad you're okay.", Sosuke spoke in emotional relief now that he's reunited with his mechanical companion. "Did those Foundation freaks did anything bad to you?"

" _ **After Foundation X invaded the Machine World and captured us Engines, Machalcon and the Ancient Engines managed to escape.**_ ", Speedor brought up the fateful incident orchestrated by Foundation X to his partner once more. " _ **And the human who led them captured us, scattered our Engine Souls into this world and took our Engine Casts with him.**_ "

Much like with Bear-RV, Speedor, along with the other Engines - Buson, Birca, Gunpherd, and Carrigator, are separated of their Engine Souls and Casts. While Foundation X appears to have took their Engine Casts, where as the Souls have been scattered into Build's Human World.

"Before I forget, buddy. This isn't the Human World we all know.", Sosuke gave his partner an overview of where they are now. "The people right in front of us are the Kamen Riders of this world."

" _ **Kamen Riders? That's great. Doru-doru!**_ ", Speedor appears to appreciate to see the presence of the Riders. " _ **And their belts are awesome too.**_ ", then he begins to notice Anzu, who is identically similar to Miu. " _ **Hold on, why there is another Miu?**_ "

While the other Go-Ongers are having a brief reunion with Speedor, Team Build and the SOLGU operatives begin to wonder where Kazumi is.

"Have you seen Potato lately? Wait, if she [Misora] is safe and sound. Then, where is he?", asked Gentoku.

Kazumi is thought to go into Neo Faust's base to rescue Misora, but Misora is already saved thanks to Sento, Ryuuga, Goro, and Anzu. What little they did not know is that Kazumi was inadvertently captured by Neo Faust and Foundation X and injected him with a lethal dose of Nebula Gas.

"Wait, if Misora-san is already here. That means...", Reiji deduces that Kazumi is likely captured in the base. "Aniki, should we go and rescue him in the Neo Faust base?"

"We want to help rescue him [Kazumi].", Miu asks to her identically Kamen Rider counterpart to join them to rescue Kazumi.

"You're always welcome to help us out, Miu-san.", Anzu replied likewise.

That said, it seems that the plan to rescue Kazumi is set. The Izumi siblings, Sento and the Sutou siblings decide to get him out of there.

* * *

Meanwhile, the outside of Neo Faust's headquarters in Hokuto. Kazumi, after getting injected with Nebula Gas, escapes the lab. As a result of being injected with another dose of the gas, he might die and disintegrate in the event he is defeated. As such, the potato farmer is becoming cautious of himself.

From the outside of the base, Kazumi fights out his way confronted by many Foundation X Guardians.

Now on the outside of the base, Kazumi finds himself being confronted by an army of mutant-like creatures called **Amazonz**. Apparently, the Foundation are also able to recreate these twisted mutant kaijin, which proves to be extremely dangerous even for the Kamen Riders to face these savage beings.

"Oh, great. They even bought some endangered species with them too?", said Kazumi.

He took out his Robot Sclashjelly and loaded it into his Sclash Driver, pushed the Driver's lever and run at the incoming enemies as he fights them as Kamen Rider Grease.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu! Robot In, Grease!**_ *

The number of Amazonz encountered by Grease are like a swarm, as much like seen in a zombie apocalypse.

"Is it just me or this is just a zombie apocalypse?!", said Kazumi when he fights a Stag Beetle and Owl Amazonz.

However, the Stag and Owl Amazonz are also backed by insectoid Amazonz - Ant, Spider, Dragonfly, Wasp, and Firefly. The numbers game has becoming too much even for Grease.

"Gahh! These guys really make my skin crawl!", Grease finds himself being overwhelmed by the swarm of insect Amazonz. He has to find a way to get through this or he'll die for sure.

* * *

Just as Kazumi is about to be completely overwhelmed by the number of Amazonz he's facing. Reinforcements have arrived.

The Go-On Wings in their respective Engines bring the rain on the enemies.

"Toripter Battery Out!", Go-On Gold commands Toripter to fire a volley of missiles.

" _ **Bababa-bata-bata-bata!**_ "

"Jetras Torahawk!", Silver then follows with Jetras firing a larger payload from his mouth.

" _ **Giin!**_ "

After that, Gold and Silver got out of their Engines and caught up with Grease. Followed by Sento, Goro, Anzu, and Taki who are still untransformed.

"Where are all these abominations coming from?!", Taki is horrified at the sight of the Amazonz attacking Grease.

"Jesus, man. Aren't you a reckless bastard.", Goro even outright calls Kazumi reckless because he didn't know that Misora is already saved. "Misora-san is saved, but the fact that you got gassed, means you really need to be careful on yourself."

"Kazumin, you should have the Nebula Gas in your body neutralized with Genius Form.", Sento asks Kazumi to have the gas in his body to be neutralized in case if he is in the verge of dying.

Kazumi declines, "Nah, I'm fine. I became stronger than before. So, I can show off around Mii-tan. Don't worry, I'll rely on you if it gets to hairy."

Either way, Kazumi remains cautious of himself. Safety concerns aside, as Taki assumes her stance as the three Kamen Riders - Sento, Anzu, and Goro prepare to transform.

Sento takes out the Genius Bottle, Goro uses the G7 EXlasher and the Crow Full Bottle, and Anzu inserts the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle in the G7 Aqua Visor. All three put their trinkets into their Build Drivers.

* _[Genius Bottle voice A and B]_ _ **Genius!**_ * / * _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ * / * _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

Both three Riders turn the Vortex Levers of their Build Drivers as their respective Ride Builders assemble around them in the middle of their transformation sequence. They shout, " **Henshin!** " as they transform after hearing the Build Driver proclaiming, " _ **Are you Ready?!**_ "

* _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarou!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Build Genius!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Sugei!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Monosugei!**_ *

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **Soudai no Choujin! G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashiii~!**_ *

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome! G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

The Go-On Wings make an introduction...

"Break Limit, Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

The two make a high-flying dynamic entry before ending their roll call, " **Take off, Go-On Wings!** ", the brother-sister duo head into battle.

The three Kamen Riders also banter before fighting.

"It's time to go faster beyond fate!", G7 Icarus XYZ goes into the mayhem first.

"Let's dive beyond the raging storms!", followed by G7 Type-S Aqua, bantering her own paraphrased version of her brother's aforementioned line.

"The laws of victory has been decided!", Build Genius followed after.

"Messatsu!", Taki followed after as she dons her demon mask.

The mayhem intensifies, to the point its like a pest control and killing numbers of zombies. Each Amazonz the Go-On Wings and Kamen Riders come into end up being squashed like bugs.

"Kazumin, catch!", Anzu tosses her Spider Sclashjelly to Grease.

Grease takes the Spider Jelly, and plans to do something with it.

"That's more like it.", said Grease. "I don't care who the enemy is or if the battle goes to space! Let's fight!"

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

The Spider Sclashjelly is then inserted into Grease's Sclash Driver. Doing so, sustaining a brief electric shock. However, the use of the Spider Sclashjelly gave him _two_ Twin Breakers.

* _ **Twin Breaker!**_ *

" **FOR LOVE AND PEACE!** ", Grease roared as he mercilessly manhandles two Spider Amazonz using two Twin Breakers. " **Not enough! ABSOLUTELY NOT ENOUGH! I'll crush you with my burning soulfire!** "

"His Hazard Level has rose that high?!", Goro analyzed Grease's Hazard Level has reached beyond its limits after the latter was administered a second dose of Nebula Gas earlier.

" **Strength! Tenacity! Fortitude! SOMEONE SATISFY ME!** "

The chaos even went all the way into the forest, and all the remaining Amazonz are now outmatched.

"Let's waste these bastards!", said Anzu.

"Right.", Miu nodded, then turning to her brother. " _Ani?_ "

"Okay.", Hiroto nodded in return.

* _ **FullFull Match desu!**_ _(It's a FullFull Match!)_ *

Having inserted the Full Full RabbitTank bottle inside the Full Bottle Buster, while in its Buster Blade Mode. Build Genius then destroyed multiple Ant and Dragonfly Amazonz with a spin slash.

* _ **FullFull Match Break!**_ *

* _ **Scrap Finish!**_ *

Grease managed to bulldoze the Stag Beetle and Owl Amazonz with his signature Rider Kick.

* _ **Crossbow Mode! Aqua-rize!**_ *

After changing from Trident to Crossbow Mode, G7 Type-S Aqua inserts the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the XGT-010 Neptune Spear. She aims the crossbow into the air. Before pulling the trigger, Anzu says, " **Repent, motherfucker!** "

* _ **Super Neptune Shoot!**_ *

By shooting an energy water arrow in the air, the arrows split into _multiple arrows_ , skewering a swarm of Wasp Amazonz.

* _ **Taka! Gatling! Ready, go!**_ * / * _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

After loading the Taka and Gatling bottles into the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster and spinning the Hawk Gatlinger ten times, G7 Icarus XYZ leaps into the air and flew around the enemies on the ground as he unloads a Full Bullet shooting with the Hawk Gatling...

* _ **Vortex Burst!**_ *

...followed by a charged shot from the G7 Sky Buster.

"Spiral Edge!", Taki uses her other two blades, Gurren and Lagann as attack drones to dismember another Amazonz.

" **Attention!** ", Go-On Gold and Silver combine their Rocket Daggers with their Wing Trigger, forming the Wing Booster. Gold puts Toripter's Engine Soul into his Wing Booster, followed by Silver with Jetras's. " **Wing Booster, boost up!** "

* _ **3, 2, 1, 0!**_ *

" **Go-On!** ", the Go-On Wings duo said altogether before pulling the trigger, releasing Toripter and Jetras as the Wing Booster's bullets.

" _ **Baba-bata-bata-bata!**_ " / " _ **Giin!**_ "

The two Go-On Wings managed to dispose the remaining Amazonz, ending the battle with the Go-On Wings and the Kamen Riders emerge as the victors, and Kazumi is safe.

"Checkmate.", Goro proclaims the end of the battle.

* * *

However, the victory celebration gets interrupted.

"Do you think so?", Foundation X's Kai appears before the Riders and Go-On Wings.

"It's him...", Hiroto said in simply two words at the sight of the Foundation X agent.

Taki and the Izumi siblings have once experienced encountering Amazonz, it really surprised and riled them up at the same time of how Foundation X were able to cultivate Amazonz cells.

"Foundation X of all people. Since how did you shady crooks like you were able to reproduce these mindless beasts?!", Goro is furious with Foundation X's use of Amazonz.

"That's our job.", Kai replied, as always with no evident emotion to back his claim. "We recently had gained the research methods used by the people of Nozama Pharmacy.", revealing that their organization took interest in Amazonz cells.

"Don't you know how dangerous your organization's activities are?! You're putting more innocent lives in danger just for the sake of your experiments!", Hiroto chewed out on Kai.

"So what, it is all for the Foundation's grand plan.", Kai is quick to disregard innocent people to dedicate himself as a member of Foundation X.

"What are you and my dad are planning to do right now?", Sento then confronts Kai.

"Professor Katsuragi, you say? You're his son, if I can recall. Hmph, what a gruff old man. He thinks that he can create a new world with the Lost Bottles. Well, he has another thing coming!"

To Sento's surprise, he also didn't know that Foundation X is using his father, Shinobu by sending in Kai to get the Lost Bottles from him.

"What are you talking about?!", Sento raised his tone the moment Kai is about to reveal his true motives.

"Heh. We were just using him. So, we can take the Lost Bottles from him.", Kai reveals his true colors to Shinobu's son.

* * *

 **Engine Soul obtained:** N/A

 **Engine Souls remaining:** 4 (Buson, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter reveals that Foundation X can recreate Amazonz.

Grease fighting a Stag Beetle and Owl Amazon is a reference to Aoba and Kiba, who are the Stag and Owl Hard/Hazard Smashes, his deceased companions. It's also coincidental the fact that the recent episode of Build has Evolto creating clones of the Three Crows to fight Grease.

Grease using Anzu's Spider Sclashjelly to get a second Twin Breaker is an alternative in the TV series canon where he uses a _second_ Dragon Sclashjelly. Since Banjou's original Dragon Jelly got charred by Evolto's attack, which is now the Dragon Magma Bottle, it's very difficult to recreate another Dragon Sclashjelly, since the Dragon Full Bottle will most likely have its essences empty permanently. Sadly, it was showed only in one episode.

G7 Type-S Aqua's color scheme are white and blue all over, which is a reference to Satsuki Kiryuin from _Kill la Kill_ , the character Anzu is based on. As to Icarus XYZ's EX-Strike Armor's colors are black and red is to Ryuko Matoi. I already mentioned before in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 the parallels to _Kill la Kill_ as Vol. 2 is to _Gurren Lagann_.

Anzu's catchphrase as Type-S Aqua is a paraphrase to Icarus XYZ's, "Let's dive beyond the raging storms!". Also, before Anzu uses a finisher, be it with the Build Driver or with the Neptune Spear, she will say, "Repent, motherfucker!". That one is a homage to _Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt._

* * *

In a somber note, my thoughts and prayers go out to the 10 people who lost their lives and the 9 who are wounded in a suicide bombing incident that happened in Lamitan City, Basilan yesterday (July 31, 2018). It was reported that the terrorist group known as Abu Sayyaf are the perpetrators behind the tragic incident. If the Marawi siege is the worst thing that happened last year, but that recent incident is just the tip of the iceberg. May the perpetrators of that tragic incident face justice because of their actions.


	25. Lap 025: Father vs Son Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 025: Father vs. Son Confrontation** [父親vs息子タイケツ/ _Chichioya tai Musuko Taiketsu_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

 _(*_ _ **BGM:**_ _G7 Aqua Visor Standby music (looped without Build Driver standby music)*)_

 _ **Hiroto:**_ _It's been four months after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall, and the defeats of Kozuki Kaguya and extraterrestrial lifeform, Evolto. The Go-Ongers escaped into the other Human World where Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento resides. When the mysterious underground organization, Foundation X made their presence known in their home dimension, Sento, along with the Go-Ongers and the SOLGU resumed their skirmish against the Foundation._ _While saving Sawatari Kazumi from Foundation X, the Go-On Wings, Build, Icarus XYZ, and Type-S fight their way through the Foundation_ _'s Amazonz to save him. That's until we find out that from Katsuragi Shinobu's benefactor, Amataro Kai that the Foundation is using him to get close to the lost bottles._

 _ **Miu:**_ _Find out the rest in episode 25 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 _ **[Interlude Ends]**_

* * *

After successfully rescuing Kazumi and simultaneously cleaning their escape route of Foundation X's swarm of Amazonz, just before the Sutou and Izumi siblings, Taki, Sento, and Kazumi leave. The Foundation's agent, Kai confronts them and reveals his and the Foundation's true agenda to them.

What Sento didn't realize from Kai is that the Foundation is actually using his father, Shinobu in order for Foundation X to steal the Lost Bottles from him.

"What are you talking about?!", Sento raised his tone the moment Kai is about to reveal his true motives.

"Heh. We were just using him. So, we can take the Lost Bottles from him.", Kai reveals his true colors to Shinobu's son.

This revelation infuriates Sento even further.

"Are you people insane?! Don't you know how dangerous the Lost Bottles are when used together?", Sento answered back to the Foundation agent.

"Like do I care. I would not find that out for myself if I try.", Kai dismissively replies with a smug tone. "I am different from that imbecile Mogami Kaisei and his counterpart from this world. I am a man with a sense of curiosity, not unlike you simpletons."

"You won't be getting the Lost Bottles as long as we're standing in your way. Period.", Goro refutes to Amataro.

Kai takes out his Nebula Steam Gun. This time, before making his escape, he gives the Izumi and Sutou siblings, Taki and Sento one last warning.

"Consider your actions as a deathwish.", Amataro responds to Goro's statement. "The next time we see you meddle with the Foundation's affairs, we will be as relentless as ever. I hope you all understand that.", he then holds the Nebula Steam Guns trigger, and by simultaneously sweeping it horizontally and releasing the trigger, causing a stream of smoke to be fired out of the gun. The smoke envelops Kai, and subsequently disappeared after that steam dissipated.

Sento is starting to fear for his father's life, after having realized Foundation X's true agenda. Should the Foundation get their hands on the Lost Bottles will even spill _more_ disastrous results.

Even Goro, despite his self-absorbed bravado and egocentricity, is disturbed by Amataro's scientist-like robotic personality. He outright describes the Foundation agent as a complete sociopath to the core whose motivations as a researcher borderlines avarice, god complex, and/or just for the sake of scientific and technological advancement. Granted, Goro draws the line on all those as much Sento does.

"To be honest with you guys, that guy really got me unnerved by his tone.", said Goro.

Taki added, "I also thought of the same thing. This is not the first time I have crossed such a heartless person who would go in desperate heights to lust for power. That man's eyes are unfathomably empty as as his tone sounds just like a machine. All of them are bereft of any compassion or humanity.", also pointed out the similarity between Kai and Kaguya - both of them are researchers who would go so far to lust for power. What makes this ironic that Kai used to be the benefactor for the latter when the Foundation were backing her financially at that time, until the organization cut ties with her after that scandalous reveal of her history of child abuse. Kai is implied to have draw the line on Kaguya's actions. However, despite these moral boundaries, following when Sento and the others' recent encounter with him, Kai barely has any morals within him, and those "standards" he possessed served as a mask to his true personality.

The ninja couldn't help but compare the Foundation agent as a heartless artificial intelligence disguised as a human.

Meanwhile, the four Gaiark Ministers made their presence known, as they happen to have overlooked the recent encounter earlier. And, they have saw Kai lecturing the Wings and Kamen Riders earlier.

"So, that's the human associated with Foundation X, zoyo?", asked Kitaneidas.

"It's you guys again.", Hiroto muttered at the sight of his and his teams' long-time adversaries.

"We, the Gaiark have been invading the Human World and done so many attempts to pollute that world.", said Hiramechimedes, and at the same time voicing his disdain with Amataro's personality. "But, that human in white... I've never seen a human like him _this_ heartless."

Even the Gaiark are utterly unnerved at Amataro's callousness, especially the fact that he, along with Foundation X as a whole were responsible for the invasion of the Machine World where Speedor and the other five Engines were abducted.

"The way that Foundation guy talks barely shows any feelings ojaru.", Kegalesia also noted.

"I appreciate expressing your thoughts.", Goro replied to the Gaiark ministers, "But, mind you. You guys should be careful eavesdropping and digging too much on other people's privacy, you guys might probably wind up dead. In your case, it doesn't matter since you guys _are already long dead_."

* * *

Later at nascita, the whole parties are gathered as Sento brought up what Amataro said to him. Everyone are consequently shocked upon hearing that Foundation X's partnership with Sento's dad was actually a ruse, in order for the Foundation to take the Lost Bottles for themselves.

"I knew that Foundation X are focused in their own agenda.", said Goro. "To think that most of their agents are fully-functional and egotistical sociopaths."

"They were using my dad so they can take the Lost Bottles for their organization.", Sento added. "If the Lost Bottles are to fall into the wrong hands, the results will be _catastrophic._ "

As Sento points out, should the Foundation obtain all 10 Lost Bottles, according to his dad's research about them that will lead to a phenomenon that transcends beyond the scientific laws gone _horribly wrong_.

So far, the Lost Bottles in Team Build's possession are Bat, Castle, Spanner, CD with a total of four. While the other six - Cobra, Fukurou, Kuwagata, Shimauma (Zebra), Hammer, and Hasami (Scissor), are in Shinobu's possession. The question is, what device activates all 10 Lost Bottles to achieve the said phenomenon?

"Any options, Sento?", Goro asked.

"I'm going to face my dad myself.", said the physicist.

The rest of Team Build appear to be against this idea. But, Sento justifies that this is between him and his father, Shinobu. Goro made no hesitation in accepting Sento's idea.

"For crying out loud man, let us fight with you!", Banjou intervenes.

"Don't butt in, dipshit!", Goro raised his tone momentarily responding to Banjou. Then, turns his attention to Sento. "Okay, though your idea facing your father might be asinine as it sounds. But, I think Sento's plan is astute."

Sento continued, "Izumi-san, I want you and your guys raid the Neo Faust base in Hokuto, that will buy you guys enough time to take the other six Lost Bottles."

"Count us in, too!", Sosuke willingly asks to join with the Riders to make sure to find the other two missing Engine Souls and the Casts.

"Ditto.", Kazumi is more willing to put his life on the line to fight for love and peace.

"If Potato is going, then I'm going too.", said Gentoku as he flashes his shirt underneath his leather jacket, written "I'm with stupid", much to everyone's annoyance.

Sento decides to bring the other four Lost Bottles with him, in hopes he could gamble at his father if he ever the latter possess any of the Go-Onger's Engine Souls and Engine Casts of their partners.

Three parties - Team Build, SOLGU, and the Go-Ongers prepare themselves for their next mission. As Sento will be on his own to find and confront his father, the combined efforts of the three parties will commence the raid of Neo Faust's hideout in Hokuto to find the other six Lost Bottles. Prime Minister Suzumura approved Goro's proposal for his forces to raid the Neo Faust base in Hokuto.

* * *

In the midst of the preparations, Aizawa, Anzu, and Reiji ran into Medusa later that evening in the carnival at Moroboshi Beach.

Despite the female Phantom's hostility with the SOLGU operatives, they don't want no harm towards her. However, by looking into Reiji, she begins to sense a similarity on the 18-year old boy. That's when he decides to ask why Medusa betrayed Foundation X, her answer, it's because she was betrayed by her superior Phantom, whom she had dedicated her loyalty to: Wiseman.

Medusa couldn't accept everything that happened in her last moments; learning that Wiseman was actually the White Wizard, both assumed by the identity who gave Soma Haruto his magical powers and also that of Inamori Mayu.

The fact that Foundation X were able to recreate Medusa, what the organization did not think through is that the Medusa they created had the memories of her, which caused the Phantom to turn against the evil organization.

"So, you turned your back against those Foundation freaks because you've realized that you yourself were being used by someone you swore loyalty to?", asked Anzu.

"Don't ask as if you understand.", Medusa bluntly answered, as she doesn't want any sympathy from any of the three. But, Reiji is more willing to do so.

"I do.", Reiji answered. "I once worked with a person who dedicated herself to end the war that ravaged this country. However, I eventually realized that Iam too being used as a means to an end."

Likewise, Reiji still remembers when he still worked as Kaguya's secretary in Elpis Corporation. At that time, he wasn't aware that Kaguya is using him take advantage of Sento and the others. That's until Evolto, who still possessed Isurugi Soichi at that time, revealed the whole truth about Kaguya. Hearing everything what Kaguya has done to her family and her true colors coming to light at Reiji's earshot caused him to fall into depression. Luckily, Goro was able to knock some senses out of the young man and gave him a purpose.

"Look, it's okay show loyalty to a person you swore to. But, you should put their trustworthiness and yours to the test. That's what _aniki_ and Sento-san taught me since then.", said Reiji.

"Reiji-kun...", Anzu sighed, and is surprised at Reiji being able to interact with a Phantom like Medusa to convince her.

Touched by Reiji's sincerity, Medusa gives something to him: a blue chip-like object which happens to be an Engine Soul belonging to Go-On Blue.

"Is this...where did you get this?", asked Reiji.

"The less you know, the better.", Medusa replied, wasting no time replying. Either way, she reluctantly joins with them out of begrudging respect.

* * *

Two days later...

At daybreak, as Sento leaves the nascita on his own. After deploying the Machine Builder from its Build Phone form, Goro is waiting for him.

"Sento.", Goro calls him out.

"Izumi-san? What are you doing, it's still early!", the physicist replied at Goro's early, yet sudden presence.

The ZETA Tech chief throws his signature Crow and Stealth Full Bottles to Sento, asking the latter to use it if things get hairy.

"You might need these. Just in case, your dad won't know what will hit him.", Goro advised the person he looked up to and close friend.

Granted, since Shinobu, as the other Build has already analyzed most of Sento's forms. Goro thought of the idea of using a form derived from the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles for Build, something that is not yet used with Build's system. As the Crow and Stealth bottles were exclusively for the G7 system through Icarus XYZ.

Sento has already pulled these tactics before back when he faced Blood Stalk. So, he's planning to do the same to the other Build.

Sento then kickstarts his bike's engine, and after putting on his motorcycle helmet and took off.

30 minutes before sunrise, Sento arrived at the place where the Skywall Incident began, where his father, Shinobu is waiting for him.

"I assume that you brought the other four Lost Bottles.", said the Katsuragi patriarch.

"How can I forget? Just tell me, what are you planning to do?", Sento asked.

"You don't want to know. Just give me the Lost Bottles, and I will give you these.", Shinobu reveals a Foundation X briefcase containing the six Engines' Engine Casts belonging to Speedor, Buson, Bear-RV, Birca, and Gunpherd.

Sento steels himself and makes it clear, "Not if I fight for those Engine Casts from you."

"Fine then, let's settle this.", Shinobu resolves not to hold back.

As both father and son ready their Build Drivers, the battle between the two of them commences that will hold the Lost Bottles and the Engines' bodies (i.e., Engine Casts) at stake.

* * *

 **Engine Soul obtained:** Buson

 **Engine Souls remaining:** 4 (Buson, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **New G7 Icarus** **'s possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those watching Build's latest episodes, I've overheard about merging the two parallel worlds – that of Build and his predecessors through the white Pandora panel. I'll plan to put that once this story is near its endgame arc in a different approach since Evolto and Pandora's Box are destroyed; the alternatives are with anything to do with the Braneworlds. I assure you guys, not unlike the _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ series, ending with more than 100 chapters, I'll do whatever I can not to exceed more than 100 chapters. After 10 YEARS PRELUDE, I'll be working another story on that focuses on Taki's return to her timeline, now the merged timeline due to the continuity reboot in the _Soul_ series that is _Soulcalibur VI_.

I was also shocked and to an extent, sadden upon learning that Ayuri Konno, best known as Amy Yuuzuki from _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger_ , is going to retire from acting. Well, it's best we wish Ayuri-san the best in her life. The last time I've heard a tokusatsu actor retiring from show business was Rakuto Tochihara, who is best known as Asumu Adachi from _Kamen Rider Hibiki_ , announced his retirement from acting last February 2018, and lastly Assam Asimov (an inside joke to Asumu) from _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER_.

There is an underlying theme in this story carried along with the lines of _Kamen Rider Build_ 'scentral theme that take this to a whole new different level. Here, the story gives the readers the message about the darker motivations of a scientist. What motivates them? Is it their avarice? Self-importance? Do they dream of being a god because of their unrivaled knowledge? Or, do they want to further scientific advancements? Granted, we have seen so many villains in the _Kamen Rider_ series with these aforementioned traits from the likes of Ryoma Sengoku, Tenjuro Banno, all the way to Kuroto Dan of all people; genius inventors who value themselves and their intellect above all else. This also applies to Foundation X as a whole, from Doctor Prospect, Lem Kannagi, Kaisei Mogami, and exclusively to this story, Kai Amataro. In the Foundation's case, they are an evil underground organization who engage illegal experiments behind the scenes, and having collected data starting with Gaia Memories to Core Switches and more recently, Rider Gashats. Kannagi and Mogami, being associated to that organization will go far to get power to satisfy their hunger for knowledge, power, and desires for godhood and both are willing to enslave humanity for that matter.

Also, another underlying theme as Goro pointed out to the four Gaiark ministers: it is best to avoid knowing too much of someone's (especially of their questionable activities) secrets; otherwise, you could put yourself and/or everyone you love in grave danger. In short, if you suspect the secret of a dangerous individual, you could be their potential target. The four Pollution Ministers will occasionally observe the Riders and Go-Ongers' fight, and at the same time having heard of Goro and Sento's conversation. The four could most likely jeopardize them because of their presence.


	26. Lap 026: Goodbye, Dad

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 02** **6: Goodbye, Dad** [さよなら、オトウサン。。。/ _Sayonara, Ot_ _o_ _san..._ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, swearing, and character death. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Following Sento leaving into the site where the Skywall Disaster began to confront his father, Shinobu. The SOLGU operators, Team Build, and Go-Ongers gathered at nascita for the briefing of the mission to raid Neo Faust's headquarters in Hokuto in order to retrieve the other six Lost Bottles and the six Engines' Engine Casts.

When Anzu, Aizawa, and Reiji arrived late, they reveal Buson's Engine Soul to Renn gave it to him. Afterwards, Renn inserts Buson's Soul into the Go-Phone.

" _ **Renn, is that you?**_ ", asked Buson as his Soul Form manifests from the Go-Phone's projection.

"Yes. Thank goodness you're alright, buddy.", Renn replied in relief after reuniting with his Engine partner. Then he turns to Anzu, "Where did you find him?"

To which Anzu replies, "From her.", and then she steps aside as she brings Medusa to the gang.

"Hey, aren't you that Phantom who turned against the Foundation?", asked Goro.

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything else.", Medusa said dismissively. "I only came to aid you because you want to stop Foundation X. That's all."

* * *

Meanwhile at the very site where the Skywall came to be, the two Builds clash ensue. Sento transforms into RabbitRabbit Form while his father, Shinobu assumed NinninComic. No matter how Sento tries to do, his father is still gaining the upper hand. In the midst of the battle between father and son, Sento asks his father about what he is planning.

"Tell me something, dad. What are you really planning? Why are you collaborating with Foundation X for the Lost Bottles?", asked Sento while his Full Bottle Buster's blade collided with his father's 4Koma Ninpoutou.

"I'm not very trustworthy to Foundation X to begin with.", Shinobu reveals to his son that his "collaboration" with the Foundation is a ruse. "After Evolto is destroyed along with Pandora's Box, I've had a backup plan in mind with the Lost Bottles."

"What do you mean by that?", Sento raised an eyebrow, still refuses to believe his dad for his deception. "You deceived us for 10 years, and caused so much pain. There's no way I'd believe you now."

"I'm sorry.", Shinobu apologized before elaborating his plans to his son. "It was to protect all of humanity. I know that you and Izumi Goro succeeded in defeating Evolto, but there is still a bigger threat that affects the other parallel world and this world - Foundation X."

"And that's why you worked with Foundation X all this time?! You should have stopped them sooner then!"

Shinobu admits that he still bore the guilt that happened 10 years ago - the Skywall Incident, where many people died. Ever since that day, he thought of one way to save the world - a phenomenon that transcends the laws of physics: a new world. According to him, if the black panel is complete; it forms a wormhole that allows traveling between parallel worlds.

Foundation X have other plans with the Lost Bottles, as what Shinobu himself is aware. They plan to use the Lost Bottles along with the black Pandora panel for profit.

"Foundation X is going to take the Lost Bottles for themselves. Who knows what they are planning to do next.", Shinobu continued. "After you have prevailed over me, I want you to stop the Foundation from using the Lost Bottles, or else all of the Braneworlds, including the two Human Worlds will be destroyed! The Go-Ongers' mechanical partners will also lose their home dimension!"

As what Goro and the others theorized, and what Shinobu told to Sento, having the Lost Bottles fall under Foundation X will most likely lead to disastrous results. Since the nature of the Lost Bottles do cause a phenomenon that transcends the laws of physics, this will have an effect on the Braneworlds; that includes the two Human Worlds, the Machine World - the Engines' home dimension.

Sento has nothing to worry about since Goro, along with the rest of the SOLGU, Team Build and the Go-Ongers are about to attack Neo Faust's HQ in Hokuto, they will get the other six Lost Bottles along with the remaining three Engines Souls. Now that Shinobu managed to get the Engine Casts of Speedor to Carrigator, the chances for the Engines to regain their bodies will be positive. However, the only trouble to deal afterwards will be Foundation X.

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of Neo Faust's base in Hokuto. The Riders of SOLGU, Team Build, and the Go-Ongers gathered. At the same time, Foundation X and Neo Faust's forces are waiting for them.

"Looks like they brought an army this huge to wait for us.", Goro quipped upon looking a number of enemies consisting of the dummy monsters created by Foundation X - ranging from Ghouls, Inves, Ganma Ultimas, Bugster viruses, and even Amazonz.

"A _nice_ way to give us a warm welcome.", Anzu giggled.

"Let's just bring the fight to them!", Banjou is itching to put down every single Foundation X monsters.

"What are we waiting for? Let's beat them at _mach_ speed!", Sosuke is pumped up.

"Let's just start this party right now.", Goro yawned and stretched his arms before taking out the G7 Jet Visor and the Jet Phoenix Bottle. "Lead the way, Red."

Having asked Sosuke to lead the way, he and the Go-Ongers begin taking out their respective Changers, and the Kamen Riders having donned their belts and drawing out their trinkets.

The Go-Ongers load their Change Souls into their Changers - on the Go-Phone for Sosuke and Renn, on the Shift Changer for Hant and Gunpei, and lastly on the Wing Triggers for the Sutou siblings.

" **Change Soul, Set!** "

Each of the Riders begin inserting their respective Full Bottles and Sclashjellies into their respective Drivers (or in the case of Banjou and the Izumi siblings, adapters before the Build Driver). Starting with Banjou, after placing the Dragon Magma bottle into the Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

Followed by Goro with the Jet Phoenix bottle inserted into his G7 Jet Visor.

* _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou! Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

And then, before placing the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle into the G7 Aqua Visor, Anzu kisses the cap of the Full Bottle before doing so. Afterwards, the Aqua Visor is then inserted into the Build Driver

* _ **Kaiyou no Tensei! Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

The three Sclash Driver users - Reiji, Kazumi, and Gentoku put their trinkets into their Drivers.

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Robot Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile!**_ *

The Go-Ongers assume their transformation poses based on the Changers they used. Followed by the Build Driver users turning the Vortex Lever of the belt, and the Sclash Driver users push the Driver's Active Wrench lever.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ * / * _ **Wareru, Kuwaeru, Kudakechiru!**_ _(Bite, Chomp, Crunch!)_ *

All six out of seven Go-Ongers chant, " **Let's Go-On!** ". During the transformation sequence, the six Go-Ongers are now suited up followed by their helmets forming above their heads. They grab the helmets before wearing them and say, " **'Met On!** "

All six Kamen Riders say, " **Henshin!** "

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku, Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachaa! Aachaa!**_ *

Banjou is bathed by the magma from the Magma Ride Builder, followed by eight serpentine sprouting out of the pool of lava before cooling down. The Magma Ride Builder breaks the cooled lava and Cross-Z Magma is released.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu! G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ *

The ICR Heat Ride Builder is assembled with Goro inside. The Heat Ride Builder ignites in flames from the inside similar to that of an incinerator and crematory chamber. Afterwards, the Heat Ride Builder is disassembled, revealing G7 Icarus XYZ in Jet Phoenix Armor.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome! G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

The Aqua Ride Builder is assembled with Anzu inside, and pure ocean water made of Variable Liquid created from the essence of the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle floods the Aqua Ride Builder from the inside with Anzu in it. Afterwards, she is jettisoned from the Aqua Ride Builder, now transformed into G7 Type-S Aqua.

Afterwards, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Rogue completed their transformation and Taki quickly suiting up with the Victory Armor.

Since both Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders face a huge army of Foundation X's artificial monsters. Sosuke decides to reduce most of them to smithereens. That said, he asks Gunpei and Hant to form the Junction Rifle.

" **Pole Position, Junction Rifle!** ", Go-On Green and Black combined the Bridge Axe with the Cowl Laser. Jum-bowhale's Engine Soul suddenly jettisoned itself from one of the Engine Soul pockets on Go-On Gold's belt, as the Engine asks to use his Engine Soul into the Junction Rifle.

"Bowhale Soul, Set!", said Go-On Black upon loading the Engine Soul.

" **Attention, please!** ", Bowhale proclaimed.

The Go-On Wings combine their Rocket Daggers with their Wing Triggers as they altogether say, " **Attention!** "

"Toripter Soul, Set!", Go-On Gold puts Toripter's Engine Soul into the Wing Booster.

"Jetras Soul, Set!", followed by Silver

" _ **Ba-ba-ba-batabatabata!**_ " / " _ **Giiin!**_ "

Afterwards, each of the Kamen Riders take out their ranged weapons to put their Full Bottles for powerful shots.

* _ **Crocodile!**_ *

After combining the Steam Blade with his Nebula Steam Gun to form the Nebula Steam Rifle, Rogue immediately loads the Crocodile Crack Bottle into the Rifle.

* _ **Crossbow Mode! Full Bottle-rize!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua takes out the XGT-010 Neptune Spear and changes the weapon to its Crossbow Mode and subsequently set the Light Full Bottle into the weapon's bottle slot.

* _ **Kujira, Jet, Spider, Dragon! Ultimate Match desu!**_ *

After sending out the Full Bottle Buster, Icarus XYZ loads four Full Bottles into the weapon whilst in Buster Blade Mode.

Taki then spun the roulette wheel of the Victory Braceulette. This time, it selects Kamen Rider Kabuto.

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hyper Form!**_ *

A projection of Kabuto Hyper Form appears beside the ninja, and the Perfect Zecter is summoned, along with other three Zecters - TheBee, Drake, and Sasword.

* _[Perfect Zecter voice]_ _ **Gun Mode! Kabuto, TheBee, Drake, Sasword Power! ALL ZECTER COMBINE!**_ *

Much like before she first used Kabuto Hyper Form's finisher, Taki recites this creed, " **I am justice and the center of this world! In the name of the Path of Heaven...** "

And Goro adds the last line for her, " **...we strike down evil!** ", then starts bantering before pulling the trigger, "Say your prayers and repent..."

Before Anzu screamed _that_ curse word out loud, " **...MOTHERFUCKERS!** "

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ fires a ball of rainbow light at a swarm of Amazonz, obliterating them in the process.

* _ **Maximum Hyper Cyclone!**_ *

Whilst using the Perfect Zecter, Taki fires a tachyon energy blast from the weapon, powerful enough to atomize even Inves and Phantoms.

* _ **Neptune Shoot!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua fires an electrified arrow from from the Neptune Spear's Crossbow Mode into the sky. And by doing so, the sky darkened instantly, followed by a heavy rainfall, a windstorm, and lastly sending out vicious thunderstorms upon ever Ganma Ultima and Bugster viruses in sight.

* _ **Funky Shot! Crocodile!**_ *

Rogue fires a bullet taking the form of the Cruncher Fang through the Nebula Steam Rifle. Followed by Go-On Black and Green firing Bowhale from the Junction Rifle. Then, Gold and Silver pulled the trigger of their Wing Boosters, launching their respective Engine Partners on the defending enemies.

Having mowed down the enemies defenses in an instant, the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers charge at the second wave of attackers. It was an all out mayhem, the heroes left a lot of blood and dead bodies of their enemies the second they are done with them.

Even Grease, even in his highest Hazard Level, his Engine has just gone into its 7th gear. "Not enough. Absolutely not enough!", he screamed upon thrashing the Vulture and Baboon Amazonz like an unhinged berserker. "Full Throttle! Overkill! Explode! **SOMEONE SATISFY ME!** "

While perched in a vantage point, approximately just within the guard post, Aizawa makes good use of using a sniper rifle, shooting down enemies from a distance. This time, Aizawa was using a heavier sniper rifle, the Cheytac M1200, also known as the Intervention. The Intervention's firepower is stronger than any other sniper rifles, almost at the same level as the Barrett .50 cal. With that, Aizawa is able to disable Foundation X's Guardians with a headshot, and eliminate numberless Roidmudes with a shot to the chest, where the Roidmude's core is located.

"Strike three, and you're out.", Aizawa quips after scoring three headshots.

Cross-Z Magma managed to put down every recreated Inves in his wake, along with the other Inves comes a stronger one: an Overlord Inves in the form of **Demushu**. Demushu, a crimson Overlord Inves, is notorious amongst the Femushinmu for his wonton cruelty and his distaste for the weak.

That didn't intimidated Banjou, tanking hits from the red Overlord. In return, Banjou responds by hitting even hard. He turns the Build Driver's crank for the Magma Knuckle's Volcanic Finish.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle voice]_ _ **Volcanic Finish! Aachachachachachaa! Aachaa!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma throws fast punches coated in magma at Demushu, to the point he reduces the Overlord Inves into smithereens.

By using her other two throwing blades, Gurren & Lagann, Taki uses the Spiral Edge technique, leaving more bloody messes in the battlefield. Once again, she spins the Victory Braceulette's roulette system.

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Decade: Complete Form!**_ *

" **I become death, the destroyer of Worlds.** ", Taki invokes a creed which also voices the fact that Decade is the Destroyer of Worlds.

* _[Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

* _[Victory Braceulette's voice]_ _ **Dimension Kick!**_ *

By executing Decade's finisher, the Dimension Kick, Taki destroys every Dopant, Zodiarts, and Ganma Ultimas in her wake.

* * *

"We need to push forward inside of the building!", Goro takes the lead and then instructs Sosuke and Banjou. "Red, Cross-Z, follow me!"

"Hey, I thought I was going to lead the way?", Sosuke asked skeptically, only for Banjou to grab his hand as they follow Goro into the inside of the base.

Icarus XYZ, Cross-Z, and Go-On Red fight they way inside of Neo Faust's base, every enemy they see are all Guardians (Neo Faust and Foundation X variants) and Hard Guardians. The three heroes start cleaning house.

Sosuke fought another wave of Hard Guardians in a room where he encounters a trio of Ganma Ultimas. He takes out the Kankan Bar and combined it with the Mantan Gun, forming the Kankan Mantan Gun, before doing so, he loads all three of the Ancient Engines.

" **Kankankan Express! Go-On!** ", Go-On Red fires the weapon, releasing the three Ancient Engines as projectile bullets fired at the three Ganma Ultimas, obliterating them in the process.

After that, Sosuke finds a briefcase with a "X" branded. He opens it, containing three Engine Souls - belonging to Birca (Green), Gunpherd (Black), and Carrigator (orange).

"Just our luck. We managed to find these three.", said Sosuke upon obtaining the three Souls.

" _ **Doru doru! Sosuke, we also need to help the two Riders find the other Lost Bottles!**_ ", Speedor demanded.

"I didn't forget about that, partner. Let's go!", Sosuke replies as he left the room and regrouped with Goro and Banjou. "Hey, I managed to get the last three Engine Souls! All that is left is those Lost Bottles!"

"Good. Let's head to the basement where the Nebula Gas chamber is located.", said Goro, as the Nebula Gas room also happen where the Lost Bottles are located.

The three fight their way into the basement until they find the Nebula Gas room. Once inside, they find Guardians who are alerted of their presence. G7 Icarus XYZ, Cross-Z, and Go-On Red fight off the guards. Until, they find a black Pandora panel along with the six Lost Bottles.

"Banjou, get that panel along with the bottles!", Goro instructed Banjou to get the panels along with the Lost Bottles.

As Banjou is about to reach for the black panel and the bottles, he is attacked by a red-colored Dopant! A **Gorilla Dopant** to be precise! The brute strength of the Gorilla Dopant is exactly at the same level as Cross-Z, even Go-On Red could not stand a chance against him.

While Goro still has his hands full, it was already too late when the Gorilla Dopant swats Banjou and Sosuke like flies and took the black Pandora panel and the six Full Bottles. With the Guardians out of the way, Kai, assuming the Hell Bros form distracts Goro, preventing him from getting closer to the Gorilla Dopant. The Foundation X agent then regroups with the Gorilla Dopant.

The Gorilla Dopant's identity is that of a Caucasian man, as he reverts from his Dopant form to his human civilian identity right in front of the two Riders and Go-On Red.

"Sorry, chumps. But, this is Foundation X property now.", speaking in English, the man introduces himself as **Brutus** , Kai's enforcer.

"Splendid work, Brutus.", Kai commends his enforcer's efforts as Brutus hands him over the black Pandora panel and the Lost Bottles. Then, he confronts the three heroes. "Now that you people have seen too much, this is my parting gift for you all."

Amataro takes out a remote from his pocket, which happens to be a detonator. It's revealed that the Foundation have planted explosives all over the building. Since Sento and his father are busy fighting each other, Kai was anticipating for the rest of Team Build, SOLGU, and the Go-Ongers to get to the Neo Faust base and find the Lost Bottles and the Pandora panel. Turning out to be a trap.

"You set this whole thing up so you can lure us into a trap?!", Goro glared.

"Hehehehe. What a precise answer.", Kai gloated as he holds the Nebula Steam Gun's trigger before firing a steam of smoke. Before doing so, he presses the switch of the remote, triggering the bombs that were rigged inside the base. " _Adios_ , Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders.", by sweeping the Nebula Steam Gun horizontally, Kai and Brutus make their getaway with the Pandora panel and Lost Bottles in their possession.

The bombs inside of the base will explode in one minute.

"Those Foundation freaks set us up!", Sosuke grumbled.

"We have to get out of here, now!", shouted Goro.

Cross-Z Magma and G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor have an ability to fly thanks to their suits. Goro has Sosuke held on his arms as they prepare to fly through the ceilings of the base. The three quickly make an escape through the base. Once they made it outside, Goro, Banjou, and Sosuke regroup with their friends.

"Sosuke, what's going on?", asked Renn.

"Damn... The Foundation knew what we were planning, so they set up a trap for us!", Goro elaborated. "And, they took the six Lost Bottles!"

Seconds later, as the heroes and their allies escape the Neo Faust base. The bombs inside the building exploded, bringing the building down to the ground, much to the horror of the Go-Ongers and the other Kamen Riders.

Even though they weren't able to get the six Lost Bottles, Sosuke was able to retrieve the Engine Souls of Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator.

" _ **Baru-barukka... Hant? Is that you, amigo?**_ ", Birca spoke for the first time as Hant inserts his partner's Engine Soul into the Shift Changer.

"Birca? Are you alright? What did Foundation X did to you?", asked Hant.

After Gunpei loads Gunpherd's Engine Soul into his Shift Changer. " _ **Those Foundation X people. They're the worst humans ever! The reason they abducted us back in the Machine World, is they managed to create duplicates of our Engine Casts for their personal use!**_ "

Gunpherd reveals that Foundation X were using the Engines' Engine Casts for their own personal use. However, it goes deeper than that. The Foundation also happen to create their own versions of the Engines' Engine Souls in the form of the **Foundation X Soul**. According to Gunpherd, the versions of the Engine Souls are used by Foundation X to control their cloned versions of the Engines.

If Engines existed to combat the Gaiark along with the Go-Ongers because they have the heart and soul to co-exist with humans. The artificially created duplicates of the Engines' Engine Casts along with Foundation X's variation of the Engine Souls, the clone Engines are the exact opposite to the original Engines, turning them into _heartless, killing machines_ bent for world domination.

"This is horrible...", Miu could not stand what Foundation X are doing, such an evil organization going so far to engage in illegal experimentation for profit. "I can't believe how Foundation X would do things like this. It's unforgivable!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the two Builds continue their battle, even Genius Form is having a hard time fighting the other Build's Best Match Forms. This is most likely that Shinobu has learned from his mistakes fighting against his son in his Final Form.

"How long are you going to use Genius over and over again?", Shinobu disciplines his son. "Ever since the last time you fought me with that form, I have learned from the mistakes the last times I faced you!"

Despite being well-versed with the Best Match forms, though their stats are can't surpass Genius Form, Shinobu uses his combat experience by tanking hits from Sento as him being the first user of the Rider System before his son, it will take a hundred years more for Sento to beat his father.

In the midst of the fighting, while Sento is on his knees, somewhat exhausted, recalls what Goro said to him before meeting his father...

" _You might need these. Just in case, your dad won't know what will hit him."_

"This sucks... To think I forgot using those bottles.", Sento nearly forgets what Goro told him. The fact that Shinobu is being able to adapt and overcome Genius Form, Sento recalls what Goro said about using the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, that will allow Build to use his own unique **StealthCrow Form**.

That said, Build takes out Icarus XYZ's Crow and Stealth Full Bottles.

"Those are...", Shinobu had no idea where did the Crow and Stealth bottle came to Sento's possession.

Sento now remembered that when he was still Takumi, the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles were extracted from Anzu's body when he first experimented on her. And then, the bottles come into Goro's possession, that somehow draw him to Sento, and later Anzu herself.

"These belonged to a friend who truly admired my wisdom, that draw him into his sister.", Sento said. "Izumi-san and I are both similar and different at the same time, because we share a common goal in life!"

Build proceeds to shake the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, as he is surrounded by a plethora of scientific and mathematical equations and a double-helix, the double-helix being associated to G7 Icarus XYZ.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?", Sento proclaimed as he inserts Goro's Full Bottles into the Build Driver.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ *

The Vortex Lever is cranked, as the Crow and Stealth Halfbodies manifest on Sento's Snap Ride Builder. As Sento says, "Build Up!", the Halfbodies encase him, completing his form change into **StealthCrow Form**. This form, by appearance is different than G7 Icarus XYZ, but the properties of Icarus XYZ's StealthCrow Armor is also inherited by Build.

* _ **Are you Ready?! Tengoku no Black Wings!**_ _(Heavenly Black Wings!)_ _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

To Shinobu's surprise, Build's StealthCrow Form is a new addition to Sento's arsenal, as such this form is not even present on his database.

"What is that form? What anomaly is this?", Shinobu exclaimed.

The XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin, G7 Icarus XYZ's signature katana is summoned and Build grabs the weapon. Sento assumes Goro's Iaijutsu stance upon wielding the weapon. Instead of using his usual catchphrase, he instead invokes Goro's own catchphrase, "It's time to go faster beyond fate!"

He speeds up towards the other Build. Sento disappears from his father, only to appear close to him as he catches the other Build off-guard. Shinobu, still in NinninComic Form, clashes swords with his son. This is the first time Sento uses Goro's Iaijutsu-Battoujutsu sword style, as back during the Japanese civil war, Goro taught him that sword style.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Cutter!**_ *

By inserting the Crow Full Bottle into the Yoshiyuki Shin, Sento emulates Goro's ability to perform multiple slashes that take effect before sheathing the sword. Build StealthCrow Form lands multiple slash attacks with the katana, before re-sheathing the sword.

The other Build decides to take the fight to the skies as he changes into HawkGatling Form.

Not only Sento has access to Icarus XYZ's weapons from the Yoshiyuki Shin, G7 Sky Buster, and the Neo Artemis. He can also use EX-Strike Armor's signature claw weapon, the G7 EXlasher.

* _ **100! Full Bullet!**_ *

After spinning the HawkGatlinger's chamber 10 times, the other Build unloads at the original Build. However, Sento manages to dodge. The G7 EXlasher in Claw Mode makes an amazing weapon as it is the G7-equivalent to Cross-Z's Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Souten! Exceed Slash!**_ *

Build StealthCrow then uses Icarus XYZ's finisher with the G7 EXlasher, he spins his body like a drill charging at the other Build, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Just as the two Builds are about to finish their fight...

* _ **Funky Finish!**_ *

Shinobu is shot in the back...by Kai in his Hell Bros form! The Foundation X agent finally reveals his true colors, and he happens to be aware of Shinobu's actions.

"You...! Now I know why you came here... You want to take the Lost Bottles for your organization!", Shinobu turned around and confronted the traitor.

"I'm sorry things turned out that way, Professor Katsuragi...", Kai replied, still maintaining his civil and professional demeanor all while showing no remorse of stabbing Shinobu in the back. "We _also know_ what you are planning with the Lost Bottles. Please, hand over the other four Lost Bottles to me, Professor if you want to value your life, along with the briefcase containing the Engine Casts."

"Like I would hand over the Lost Bottles to you, iniquitous excuse of a scientist!", Shinobu decides to fight Hell Bros, not knowing that he's badly wounded in the middle of his fight against his son and being shot in the back by the latter.

In response to Shinobu's defiance, Kai combines his Steam Blade with the Nebula Steam Gun, forming the Nebula Steam Rifle. He inserts the Gear Remocon into the weapon and fires it on the vulnerable Shinobu.

* _ **Elec Steam! Funky Shot! Gear Remocon!**_ *

A missile surrounded with mechanical gears are fired from the Nebula Steam Rifle at the other Build, knocking him out of transformation.

"No!", shouted Sento the moment Kai gives Shinobu the killing blow.

"What is more important to you? Your father's life or your own? Can't you ever forgive him because he manipulated you?", Kai at the same time spoke ill of the physicist's father.

Just before Sento can attack Hell Bros in a fit of retribution, Goro and the others show up, as he, Banjou, and Sosuke attempt to stop the Foundation X agent.

"What a waste of time.", Amataro wisely chose to escape, but still now he has the six Lost Bottles, and plans to take the other four later.

Sento powers down his suit as he approaches his dying father, who is in the verge of fading away after being finished off by Hell Bros. Shinobu has one last request for his son.

"I...want you to do something for me...", he hands to his son two cards depicting Build and Cross-Z, and whispered something to his son's ears, which surprised Sento. After that, "In the end, I have to entrust this to you, my son. I'm a failure as a father. Please, stop Foundation X from using the Lost Bottles, or all parallel worlds will be done for!"

To the shock of the Go-Ongers, Shinobu mentioning that the Lost Bottles falling into Foundation X's hands will also lead to disastrous results to the Braneworlds, the Human and Machine Worlds included.

"Dad?", a surprised Sento asked.

"He's dying...", Goro muttered. The reason Foundation X disposed Shinobu, they had no more use for him, so they decide to off him to cover up the incident in this world with Neo Faust as scapegoats.

"Takumi...have you gotten any taller?", the dying Shinobu asks his son if he has gotten any taller the last time they saw each other, all while he affectionately patted on his hair.

Seconds later, Shinobu finally dies, fading away into particles of light his son, Sento's arms and right in front of Team Build, the SOLGU operatives, and the Go-Ongers.

"He's...he's dead...", Anzu droned, and that tone sounded sorrowful on its own.

Sento, still stunned upon his father's death, replies to the latter's question, "I haven't..."

* * *

 **Engine Soul obtained:** Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator

 **Engine Souls remaining:** 0 (all Engine Souls retrieved)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider** **Cross-Z** **'s possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **Go-On Blue** **'s possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **Go-On Green** **'s possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **Go-On Black** **'s possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The way Kai, in Hell Bros form shoots Shinobu in the back and subsequently killing him is a callback to how Gremlin and Redyue, being green-colored villains stabbed their superiors in the back to obtain a greater power in their possession after a battle with the main Rider. Gremlin kills Fueki after the latter is defeated by Haruto before killing Koyomi right in front of Haruto to get the Philosopher's Stone. Redyue attacks Roshuo in the back after having defeated Kouta and Kaito to get the Golden Fruit. However, the Golden Fruit Redyue got was a fake, since Roshuo entrusted the real fruit to Mai. Redyue continued to brutally murder Roshuo before getting her ass kicked by Kouta in the worst possible way.

Build's StealthCrow Form is visually different than Icarus XYZ's own StealthCrow Armor. Build's Crow Halfbody is a dark-blue repainted Taka Halfbody, while the violet Stealth Halfbody is a modified and recolored version of the Jet Halfbody.

The way Sento uses Goro's Crow and Stealth bottles to assume Build StealthCrow Form is reminiscent in the near end of Kamen Rider Drive when Go uses Chase's Signal Bike to go Chaser Mach against his dad, Banno as Gold Drive.

Keeping with the science and chemistry theme of _Build_ as well as paralleling with the underlying ecology theme of _Go-Onger_ ; if the G7 Jet Visor's ICR Heat Ride Builder being based on an incinerator; the Aqua Ride Builder for G7 Type-S Aqua is based on a water tank with elements of an aquarium. It is also based on a water purifier, as water is sometimes purified in order to eliminate pollutant chemicals and toxic substances from it.

When Taki uses Decade Complete Form's finisher, she quotes the "Bhagavad Gita", a 700-verse, 18-chapter religious text within the Sanskrit poem, _Mahabharata_ , "I become death, the destroyer of worlds." This is due to the fact that Decade is called as the "Destroyer of Worlds".

The Gorilla Dopant's identity is **Brutus**. Brutus is a Foundation X agent who serves as Kai's enforcer and right-hand man. My hypothetical choice for the character's actor is **Matthew Chozick** , Chozick is an American gaikokujin (foreign) tarento, and TV personality in Japan. Brutus is similar to Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga from the _Kamen Rider 555_ movie when it comes to being villains portrayed by foreign actors (Matthew Chozick exclusively to this story and Peter Ho, respectively); they serve as enforcers to their respective villainous faction, Foundation X and Smart Brain.


	27. Lap 027: The Fake Engine-Oh!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 02** **7: The Fake Engine-Oh!** [偽のエンジンオー！/ _Nise no Enjin'ō!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been four months after the destruction of the Skywall and Pandora's Box. A new era of peace has been begun. But, when monsters from different dimensions start attacking, a new chapter of Kamen Rider Build's battles are about to unfold..."_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Following the commotion earlier that led to Katsuragi Shinobu's death at the hands of Amataro of Foundation X; the SOLGU operatives returned to the spot where Shinobu died, placing flowers there to show last respects to the fallen scientist.

If Goro recalled what Sento's father told his son, Foundation X must be stopped at all cost in order to prevent them from using the Lost Bottles, knowing that it will cause the extinction of all the Braneworlds.

Goro is still reeling with guilt, feeling responsible for unable to claim the other six Lost Bottles, can't bring himself to face Sento, unless if he feels like it. Had Foundation X did not get in the way, in the form of Kai's enforcer, bodyguard, and right hand man, Brutus; this would have never happened, but still, it did not changed Amataro's mission to kill Shinobu once the latter served his purpose to him.

Moments later, Sento shows up. Who likewise returned into the spot to pay one last respects to his father before carrying on Shinobu's wish.

"Sento, I wasn't able to get the other 6 Lost Bottles.", Goro broke his silence.

"I know. We still need to get them, that's what my dad told me in his dying breath.", Sento replied. "We are going to stop Foundation X from using those bottles for their sinister ends.", after placing the flowers and praying for his dad's soul, he returns the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles. "In the end, dad did what he had to do. He already knew of Evolto's demise, and asked me to keep the Lost Bottles from Foundation X's hands."

Regardless of everything Shinobu has done, his actions were to protect all of humanity. His plan B, a contingency plan Shinobu had in mind should Evolto be erased from existence, was to protect the Lost Bottles from Foundation X.

Likewise, both Goro and Sento realized their worst fears now that Foundation X has six Lost Bottles, while Team Build and company still have the other four. Shinobu's warning to Sento even reached the Go-Ongers and their mechanical partners. Should the Foundation use all 10 Lost Bottles, all the Braneworlds are done for, including the two Human Worlds. However, in order to prevent this from happening - Shinobu has one final request to Sento that is kept secret from everyone for a while, at the right time he will elaborate to everyone.

"Foundation X is the only thing we need to worry about right now. If we don't get the six Lost Bottles from them, it's only a matter of time before they could sell them to the black market. Or worse...", Goro lamented.

"But, we still need to stop them.", Sento added.

"Right...even if we chase them back into the other world.", Goro continued. "I have a feeling that the Foundation is done here. That means, they're be going back with their underground activities there."

As what Goro elaborated, the Foundation's mission in Build's world are finished. Meaning, the organization will continue their activities in the prime universe. However, there's a problem: considering the Riders aiding the Go-Ongers and resisting the Anti-Sentai government forces, the Riders of Build's world are also considered otherworldly enemies by the government, unless Goro makes connections with the Riders he knows: the Space Explorers.

"If we're going to take Foundation X out in the other world. We're also going to need _more_ help.", Goro also thought getting more allies to take on Foundation X.

"Good thinking, Izumi-san. Where's a single Legend Rider when you need one?", Sento chuckled in a snarky tone.

* * *

As Goro and Sento talk about going after Foundation X, Natsu stumbles into a pocketwatch-like trinket. Surprisingly enough, this watch has the face of Samus Aran's Rider alter-ego, Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer.

"Ugh! It's not working!", Natsu is forcing her thumb on the watch's button. "C'mon! I wanna see something!"

That's when Taki turns her attention to her student.

"Natsu, what is that? Hand it over.", the veteran kunoichi instructed.

Natsu gave the watch to her teacher and said, "That's weird. The button is pretty hard! Try and pressing it, sensei."

When Taki followed her student's instruction to press the button on top of the watch, it suddenly activates.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

Moments later, Taki begins to have visions that foresee future events...

First, a silhouette of a mysterious form that uses three watch-like trinkets, including the ones Taki touched.

* _ **Uchuu Kaizoku to tatakatta Nomaru Sutsu de Baunti Hanta:**_ _[Clock ticking noises]_ _ **Huntress da!**_ _(The Bounty Hunter who fought against Space Pirates using a Power Suit, Huntress!)_ *

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings**_ _ **!**_ _(The Heavenly Black Wings)_ _ **Soudai no Choujin Rider wa**_ _[Clock ticking noises]_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ _(The Magnificent Birdman Rider, G7 Icarus XYZ!)_ *

* _ **Ookina odoroki!** (A big surprise) **Aneue Spider Jelly no Rider wa**_ _[Clock ticking noises]_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ _(The older sister Spider Jelly Rider, G7 Type-S!)_ *

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ *

And lastly, Taki sees a vision of the merging of two Earths: Build's world and the prime universe Earth where his predecessors reside.

In the outside, the rest of SOLGU and Sento notice Taki spacing out as Natsu asks everyone for help.

" _...Hey... Hey, Taki...? ...Is something wrong?_ ", Goro's voice echoed on Taki's thoughts.

" _...Sensei...are you in there...? Hello~?_ ", ditto with Natsu.

Taki snapped out seconds later, much to everyone's relief. Both Sento, Goro, and Anzu take notice of the watch that the ninja is holding. Taki mentioned that the watch, when she activated it, foresaw an event in the future. However, she can't elaborate it thoroughly, the feeling is fuzzy even for her. Back in her timeline, Taki is no stranger to foreseen events in the future. But, here in the present timeline, the foreseen events what she saw after activating that strange watch is more likely going to come true.

"The moment I pressed the button on this thing, I started to see a foreseen events that will happen in the future...among them is the re-merging of the two Earths.", Taki spoke what she saw.

Sento and Goro were quick to dismiss what she saw as clairvoyance. Sento, however is also quick to believe about the possibilities coming true. However, he did not bother admitting it to Goro for now.

"What do you mean 're-merging of the two Earths'? Is that really possible for that to happen again?", Goro expressed his skepticism. He even attempted to press the strange watch's button, but it did not work on him, much like how Natsu tried. "Anyways, Taki. Just keep that strange watch, we need further analysis of that thing."

Regardless, Taki chose to keep the strange watch for herself. And the device itself needed to be studied for further analysis by Goro.

* * *

Later that night...

 **Izumi mansion, Shouya City**

 **2145 Hours** ( **9:45 pm** )

Even after having sex with her significant other before going to sleep, this is the first time Taki is experiencing nightmares after their intimacy. But this time, this nightmare is exactly the same vision she experienced after she activated the strange watch.

 _This time, not only it told Taki about the two Earths will be fused again. Taki has another vision of an encounter of a red-colored Kamen Rider whose suit having a digital watch motif. The Rider's visor has a hiragana inscription that says "Rider" (_ _らいだー_ _), and on the indicator of his watch-like belt says "2068", and on the right side of the belt has a trinket based on the strange watch inserted._

" _Who are you?", the ninja asked._

" _Use this.", the mysterious Rider hands to Taki a handheld device that can activate the power of three watch-like trinkets, among them is the watch that has the image of Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer._

 _There are also two of the trinkets can be used in tandem: two watches that have the image of G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor and G7 Type-S, respectively._

" _Use the three_ _ **Ridewatches**_ _with that to achieve a Fusion transformation.", said the mysterious Rider._

However, Taki eventually woke up and suddenly got up from her sleep, using the blanket to cover her entire body, since before she and Goro sleep, they briefly make love.

"It happened again...", Taki muttered before she taking a deep breath.

Taki's sudden awakening from her nightmare attack even woke Goro up.

"Seriously, again?", Goro had the look of surprise when the ninja brought up her recent episodes of foreseen events in her mind. Then, he comes into the conclusion when Taki activated that strange watch with the image of Kamen Rider Huntress caused her earlier to have vision of foreseen events in the future. "So, that strange watch caused you to have these 'episodes' of foreseen events?"

"I'm afraid so.", Taki said, appeared to be afraid of seeing those visions. "That strange watch is called a **Ridewatch**. Then, I had another vision encountering a mysterious, red Kamen Rider with a belt that indicates 50 years from the future."

"50 years from the future...? I doubt that these things originate from that timeline. And the side effect of touching that pocket watch-like device caused you to have visions of foreseen occurrences."

Goro comes into the conclusion that the first time Taki touched the Huntress Ridewatch and activated it, it causes the ninja to have vision of events foreseen in the future - among those is a silhouetted form that utilizes three Ridewatches, with Huntress's being one of the watches used. Second, is the merging of two Human Worlds into one. And lastly, Taki's encounter with a red Kamen Rider originating 50 years from the future.

"Here, drink a glass of water. That'll clear your head up.", Goro gives Taki a glass of water placed nearby the lamp table. She drank the water.

"Thank you", she replied upon finishing as she goes to sleep, this time facing towards Goro. "Sorry if I woke you up."

As the two went back to sleep, Goro of all people glomps Taki affectionately, even bumping his head into her buxom, much to her annoyance. Despite that, she is tolerant with him since they are sleeping in one room together.

"As always, so affectionate in a childish manner.", Taki snorts before sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The next day...

At ZETA Tech's main building, inside the Executive Vice President's office, Sento and Goro begin discussing another topic relating with the two Human Worlds. This time, Goro brings up to Sento about Taki's vision regarding foreseen occurrences in the future, starting with the Huntress Ridewatch on his hand.

"That thing? A watch?", Sento exclaimed in disbelief.

Goro began cutting through the chase, "Apparently, the watch didn't activated when Natsu, and then myself attempted to press the button. And, it didn't work. However, when Taki pressed the switch, not only she inadvertently activated the device; another side effect upon activation is that she is having visions of foreseen events that _will most likely_ happen in the future: (A) the re-merging of the two Earths - as in our world and the prime universe. (B) She saw a silhouetted form who transforms with a device that utilizes three Ridewatches. (C) And, Taki's encounter with a mysterious red Kamen Rider with a _hiragana_ inscription on his visor."

"Stop to the part about "re-merging of the two Earths" first, Izumi-san.", Sento shook his head as what came into his mind. "Dad was mentioning about a new world. I was asking myself is dad planning to make that happen?"

"What did your dad said before he died?", asked Goro.

"Apparently, there is another Pandora panel that neither Evolto nor Foundation X have no clue of.", Sento continued. "However, I'm still in the process of figuring that out for myself."

"We need ourselves a game plan in order to prevent the Foundation from using the Lost Bottles.", Goro is really motivated in coming up a new strategy. "They might be done pissing us off here, It's our time we _piss them off_ in the other world."

As the two geniuses begin thinking of their next move, an earthquake struck. While Goro was talking to Sento on the chair with the latter is facing on the window. Sento begins to notice a giant robot resembling the Go-Ongers' main mecha, Engine-Oh, albeit a jet-black version of the robot shadowing the building.

"That's strange. Why is it so dark in here? Was it a blackout?", Goro had no idea what just happened. As a large shadow blocking outside of the building.

"Izumi-san...look behind you!", Sento points his finger to the window.

When Goro turned around using his chair, he sees a jet-black colored Speedor, combined with dark versions of Buson and Bear-RV.

"Ho-ly... SHIT!", Goro cussed at the sight of the duplicate Engine-Oh.

Sento and Goro ran to the rooftops all the way to the helipad. They see the black Engine-Oh walked by from the ZETA Tech building.

"Is that supposed to be the Go-Ongers' giant robot?", asked Sento.

" _No. This is_ _ **Dark Engine-Oh!**_ ", the voice within the robot came from Amataro Kai, the Foundation X agent responsible for the death of Sento's dad. Kai himself is the one piloting the duplicate Engine-Oh.

"It's that Foundation X agent. Why is he piloting that thing?", Goro gritted his teeth, at the same time with a sweat on his forehead, indicating the chills he felt on his spine.

"So, this is why you kidnapped the Go-Ongers' mechanical partners so you can recreate your own versions of the Engines?", Sento confronts the Foundation X agent. "And, you turn them into savage killing machines?!"

"I assume you are very correct, Kiryu Sento.", Amataro spoke with a tone as if he has no ill-feelings towards Sento and Goro. "I find the concept of the relationship between Engines and humans to be alien. And for that matter, we used our own versions of their Engine Souls, in the form of the **Foundation X Soul**. Machines are machines, and they have a purpose: destroy humanity! They have no heart!"

" _You're_ the heartless bastard here, you Machiavellian prick!", Goro even outright refers Kai as a heartless person. "Your actions made all of humanity the real monsters! You people are but a disgrace to scientists and genius inventors everywhere! Somebody needs to skull-fuck you to oblivion!"

Sento and Goro leave the helipad afterwards. The physicist calls Banjou and the others (the Go-Ongers included), and Goro begins to order all personnel and employees to evacuate the building. Anzu, Reiji, Aizawa, Taki and Natsu regroup with him.

As Sento and the SOLGU members leave, they see Dark Engine-Oh begin its destructive rampage around Hokuto.

"Jumpin' Jehoshaphat...! What's with that giant robot doing here?", Aizawa mistook Dark Engine-Oh for the real one.

"Foundation X's knockoff of the Go-Ongers' Engines.", Goro points out. "But, the main difference is that they use them as tools of destruction."

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer (AD 2016)

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki** **'s possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

 **Ridewatch jingle (Huntress Creator Gamer):**

\- **Activation:** "( _Digital beeping_ ) Huntress!"

\- **Activation #2:** "Uchū Kaizoku to tatakatta Nomaru Sutsu de Baunti Hantā! (Clock ticking noise) Hantoresu da! ( _The Bounty Hunter who fought against Space Pirates using a Power Suit is... Huntress!_ )"

 **\- Armor Time:** "Armor Time! ( _Mighty Creator VRX pre-transformation standby music_ ) Level up! Huntress! ( _followed by Metroid Prime version of Samus's introductory fanfare_ )"

 **\- Visor Inscription (Zi-O)** : ハントレス (Huntress)

 **\- Visor Inscription (Geiz)** : はんとれす (Huntress)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider** **Cross-Z** **'s possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **Go-On Blue** **'s possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **Go-On Green** **'s possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in** **Go-On Black** **'s possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Taki having a vision that includes the merging of two Earths and a new form for her activating the Huntress Ridewatch is similar to the scene I saw in _Ultra Fight Orb_ where Ultraman Orb foresaw his Fusion Up form in the form of Emerium Slugger (a form combined with the Ultra Hero Cards of Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero).

And, as seen in Taki's vision after her exposure to the Huntress Ridewatch, it's more likely that the two Human Worlds will most like merge together, just like in the recent episode of Build.

In addition to the foreshadowing of the silhouetted form, that yet-to-be revealed form most likely belongs to Taki. And, the device Kamen Rider Geiz (the mysterious Rider) gave to Taki is not the Ziku-Driver, but a handheld device that uses _three_ Ridewatches to activate a "Fusion Time" transformation. It uses the Ridewatches of Huntress (Creator Gamer), G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and G7 Type-S. That handheld device is the closest thing to the Orb Ring from _Ultraman Orb_ , along with the fact that it uses three Riders' powers brings to mind Orb's Final Form, Orb Trinity, which consists that of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X.

Huntress's Creator Gamer being her now default form instead of Action Gamer Level 2 is similar with to the Double Riders (Ichigou and Nigou) when they chose to use a lighter-colored suit as their upgraded base form instead of their darker-colored suits (or the Sakurajima in Ichigou's case). Which explains why Samus no longer uses Action Gamer Level 2, and instead used Creator Gamer as her current base form. Likewise, it's also similar with Ultraman Gaia, whose base form is mostly white and silver all over, until he gets an upgrade from Agul and got V2. Gaia V2 is still retains his default color scheme, all while getting a black and gold "V" ornament on the suit.

On the Huntress Ridewatch, it has Samus's signature "S"-lightning bolt emblem taken from her Screw Attack. The year on the Ridewatch says "2016" instead of "1986" in which the Metroid series is first introduced, although 2016 actually marked the 30th anniversary of the Metroid series.

Goro unable to take notice of Dark Engine-Oh shadowing him and Sento is a nod to ToQger/Gaim crossover special when Takatora was oblivious to the giant robot fight between ToQ-Oh and monster that I forgot to recall, maybe its a Badan kaijin or an Inves.


	28. Lap 028: Heartless Machines

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 02** **8: Heartless Machines** [心無いのキカイ/ _Kokoronai no Kikai_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

(* _ **BGM:**_ _Build Driver looping lever rotation standby music_ *)

 _ **Sento:**_ _Foundation X is an evil organization who engage illegal experiments and projects with phenomenal energetic potentials. The massive projects they focus would provide in return immeasurable profit and research data from sponsoring different organizations to their respective project. The Foundation is now in possession of 6 out of 10 Lost Bottles. Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento, and his allies, alongside the Engine Sentai Go-Onger are out to stop the organization from using the full power of all 10 Lost Bottles. Before thinking of a new strategy, the ninja Taki began to have visions of foreseen future events after coming across with a mysterious Ridewatch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Huntress. And lastly, Foundation X brought out their artificial knockoff of the Go-Ongers' mechanical partners in the form of_ _ **Dark Engine-Oh**_ _._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Just what this story needs, giant robot fights._

 _ **Sento:**_ _Giant robot fights? Now that you mention it, it's really fun to see one other than seeing Gen-san's weird t-shirts. The whole year's been boring ever since Toei's producers discontinued those Super Hero Taisen films._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Forget those spring Taisen films, we got the Heisei Generation films. Seeing the other senpai Riders in action in that Dr. Pac-Man movie, like Drive and Wizard was fun to watch. Heisei Generations FINAL is much fun to watch; it's been almost a year I saw one of my favorite Riders – Fourze and OOO. Vol. 3 Fates Intertwined was the first time I see those guys, along with Double! No doubt that this story combines elements of a Super Hero Taisen film and a Heisei Generations movie, just as I expected._

 _ **Sento:**_ _Let's expect more at episode 28 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build!_

 _ **[Interlude ends]**_

* * *

When Sento and Goro saw giant shadow passing by ZETA Tech's main building, they head for the rooftops, only to find that giant is actually a machine – a Foundation X knockoff of the Go-Ongers' mechanical partners.

" _No. This is_ _ **Dark Engine-Oh!**_ ", the voice within the robot came from Amataro Kai, the Foundation X agent responsible for the death of Sento's dad. Kai himself is the one piloting the duplicate Engine-Oh.

"It's that Foundation X agent. Why is he piloting that thing?", Goro gritted his teeth, at the same time with a sweat on his forehead, indicating the chills he felt on his spine.

"So, this is why you kidnapped the Go-Ongers' mechanical partners so you can recreate your own versions of the Engines?", Sento confronts the Foundation X agent. "And, you turn them into savage killing machines?!"

"I assume you are very correct, Kiryu Sento.", Amataro spoke with a tone as if he has no ill-feelings towards Sento and Goro. "I find the concept of the relationship between Engines and humans to be alien. And for that matter, we used our own versions of their Engine Souls, in the form of the **Foundation X Soul**. Machines are machines, and they have a purpose: destroy humanity! They have no heart!"

" _You're_ the heartless bastard here, you Machiavellian prick!", Goro even outright refers Kai as a heartless person. "Your actions made all of humanity the real monsters! You people are but a disgrace to scientists and genius inventors everywhere! Somebody needs to skull-fuck you to oblivion!"

Sento and Goro leave the helipad afterwards. The physicist calls Banjou and the others (the Go-Ongers included), and Goro begins to order all personnel and employees to evacuate the building. Anzu, Reiji, Aizawa, Taki and Natsu regroup with him.

As Sento and the SOLGU members leave, they see Dark Engine-Oh begin its destructive rampage around Hokuto.

"Jumpin' Jehoshaphat...! What's with that giant robot doing here?", Aizawa mistook Dark Engine-Oh for the real one.

"Foundation X's knockoff of the Go-Ongers' Engines.", Goro points out. "But, the main difference is that they use them as tools of destruction."

When the Go-Ongers arrive, they weren't happy seeing the evil doppelganger of Engine-Oh. Even Sosuke couldn't help but express his utter disgust at the sight of it.

"You Foundation freaks! To think that you kidnapped our partners so you could create your own copies of our Engines!", Sosuke calls out Amataro.

Dark Engine-Oh turned its attention to the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers.

"It proves that in my opinion, the relationship between Engines and humans are nothing more but an obsolete concept.", Kai continues lecturing the Go-Ongers about the relationship between humans and Engines, and still deems them an obsolete concept. It further highlights that the creator of the Engines' "evil doppelgangers" is an utterly heartless person. "You people should face the reality that machines do not possess a heart that humans have."

"How could you say such a thing?!", Miu is also repulsed by Kai's sociopathic behavior. "The Engines have hearts and we believed in each other! I can't believe you are such a heartless person!"

"I don't care if you call me a heartless person. I only do this just for the sake of scientific advancement. We members of Foundation X are dedicated for the good of science. Your petty, trivial threats to my life won't do anything to hinder my goals. For me, I want to achieve success in my career as a scientist, not unlike Katsuragi Shinobu, nor his delusional excuse of a son, Kiryu Sento; who are both failures as scientists!", Kai then continues to mock Sento and speaking ill of his now-deceased father, "You're father wanted to create a new world using the Lost Bottles, but he only failed in the end! He was never a God to begin with. I _will_ become God; even if it means sacrificing my own humanity to achieve them. And you all people are nothing but mere insects who keep pestering me and my desire to achievement to become God!"

It's becoming apparent that Kai seeks to become a god. It also doesn't help that his surname means, the "eldest son of the heavens". The Go-Ongers and Riders are unnerved by this, to the point even Renn describes the Foundation agent as an insane sociopath who is obsessed with his God complex. Taki has no problem describing the man with these two simple words: " **pure evil** ".

"I don't care if you call yourself God. Either way, we're going to beat you at mach speed!", Sosuke takes out his Go-Phone and Change Soul before Renn joins with him.

Before Sosuke and Renn can transform, Kazumi joins with them, with his Sclash Driver readied and then placing the Robot Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver. "Hey. I talked with Bear-chan, I asked her to be her partner for a while until we find her original partner. Giant robot fights are the real festival that I want to be in!"

It's revealed that Grease decided to partner with Saki's Engine partner, Bear-RV to deal with the Dark Engine-Oh.

* _ **Robot In, Grease!**_ *

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", Sosuke and Renn inserted their Change Souls into their Go-Phones and immediately transform, " **Let's Go-On!** "

Go-On Red and Blue transformed, Speedor and Buson's Engine Casts are teleported to them by BOMPER. The Engine Souls are inserted into the cast.

" **Speedor Soul, Set!** ", Sosuke inserts Speedor's Engine Soul into the cast.

" **Buson Soul, Set!** ", followed by Renn.

" **Bear-RV Soul, Set!** ", and lastly Grease inserts Bear-RV's Engine Soul into her cast.

The three main Engines are enlarged to their gigantic size.

" _ **Doru-doru!**_ "

" _ **On-on-on-on!**_ "

" _ **V-V!**_ "

Go-On Red and Blue hopped into Speedor and Buson's cockpits, followed by Grease jumping into Bear-RV's driver's seat. To his surprise, this is the first time Kazumi feels like driving a car with the size of a building.

"Wow! Seriously, you and your fellow Engines are like army tanks with Ferrari Engines!", Kazumi jested.

" _ **V-V! Hey, we're not army tanks!**_ ", Bear-R commented appallingly.

"Hey, I'm only kidding!", Kazumi replied back. "Anyways, let's start this giant robot fight festival right now!"

"I'm right behind you, Grease!", Sosuke added.

Speedor, Buson, and Bear-RV prepare themselves to assemble at the command of, " **Engine Gattai!** (Engine Combination!)" Speedor forms the arms, body, and head of Engine-Oh, Bear-RV serves as the abdominal cavity and the backpack of the mecha, and lastly Buson is the legs and feet.

When three machines and three human hearts become one, the king of Engines rises that is Engine-Oh!

" **Engine-Oh, Tune up! Go-On!** ", Go-On Red, Blue, and Kamen Rider Grease announced the arrival of Engine-Oh.

"We'll crush you with the fire burning in our hearts!", Grease proclaims even further before he along with the other two Go-Ongers piloting Engine-Oh proceed to fight Dark Engine-Oh.

* * *

However, just before Goro and company, and the remaining Go-Ongers on the ground can split up. They are confronted by Kai's right-hand man and enforcer, Brutus, who brought an army of dummy monsters created by the Foundation themselves.

"You're that...", Goro recognizes the Caucasian man wearing the Foundation X uniform.

Brutus addresses the other four Go-Ongers and the SOLGU operators, "Good to see you guys.", he pulls out the a red Gaia Memory with a letter "G" branded, and it's font appears to have a Gorilla motif, as it resembles a gorilla's fist. "Taking care all of you..."

* _ **Gorilla!**_ *

Brutus briefly tosses the Gaia Memory in the air before catching it, "...is also part of my job.", and stabs the Gorilla Memory into a "socket" into his neck, transforming into the **Gorilla Dopant**. As the Gorilla Dopant, Brutus is musclebound brute. It also doesn't help that he is a cruel and sadistic man, just like his superior, Kai. For that matter, he takes pleasure at the beating he inflicts on his victims.

"And, action!", Brutus begins causing chaos as he orders his army of monsters to attack Sento and the SOLGU operators.

* _ **Max Hazard On! Tank & Tank!**_* / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

* _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ * / * _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

Sento and the Izumi siblings ready their Build Drivers and prepare to transform into their Rider Forms, Reiji loads the Stealth Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver.

" **Change Soul, Set!** "

The remaining four Go-Ongers - Gunpei, Hant, and the Sutou siblings, inserted their Change Souls into their respective Changers. The three Build Driver users turn their belt's Vortex Lever and Reiji pumping the Active Wrench of his Sclash Driver.

* _ **Are you Ready?! Overflow!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the four Kamen Riders chanted.

" **Let's... Go-On!** ", followed by the other four Go-Ongers.

In a real time transformation sequence, the Go-Ongers' signature "G" symbol phase through each of them, which instantly transforms them into their suits; followed by the Riders' transformation sequences - starting with Build transforming from RabbitTank Hazard, followed by armor components of TankTank Form combine with Build, completing his transformation into TankTank Form. G7 Icarus XYZ transformation into EX-Strike Armor has him being encased by two Crow Halfbodies, akin to Cross-Z, followed by his reinforced chest armor. The familiar beaker-like Ride Builder is assembled around Reiji, bathing him with fluids made of Variable Jelly and filling the container, the container twists to form the New G7 Icarus suit. And lastly, the Aqua Ride Builder is assembled with Anzu inside, flooding with pure ocean water made of Variable Liquid. Being bathed with the Variable Liquid immediately has Anzu change in her suit and armor, and subsequently jettisoned out of the Aqua Ride Builder, revealing her in G7 Type-S Aqua form.

* _ **Kotetsu no Blue Warrior!**_ _(The Steel Blue Warrior!)_ _ **TankTank! Yabeii!**_ _(Oh no!)_ _ **Tsueeii!**_ _(So strong!)_ *

* _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _(The Magnificent Birdman!)_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraaashiii~!**_ _(Wonderful!)_ *

* _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome!**_ _(The Azure Ocean Maiden!)_ _ **G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ _(Arriving Now!)_ *

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa~!**_ *

The Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders charge into battle and mayhem erupts. Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa back the Riders up.

* * *

As the two Engine-Ohs clash, it seems the evil counterpart of Engine-Oh who gains the upper hand. Despite Grease being the only piloting Bear-RV in Saki's place, the real Engine-Oh can't keep up properly all the while being rag-dolled by Dark Engine-Oh.

"What's the matter, Go-Ongers? Have you lost your bravado?", Kai takes his time mocking Kazumi, Sosuke and Renn. "Not even a mere Kamen Rider can't even understand an Engine's feelings and emotions!"

Just because Bear-RV is being piloted by someone else other than her original partner, the Kamen Riders made a promise to the Go-Ongers that they will lead them to the whereabouts of their mechanical partners. Both Sento, Banjou, and even Kazumi will promise that they will eventually lead Bear-RV back to Saki.

"Keep talking about humans being superior to everything, and you know what's coming for you!", said Kazumi.

"What's that?", Kai raised his eyebrow.

The real Engine-Oh managed to stand up, it seems Sosuke and Renn have overheard Kazumi said, even as the potato farmer is fed up of Kai lecturing his superiority complex.

"Don't get too cocky, you bastard! The fight isn't over yet!", Grease exclaims, then turns to Go-On Red and Blue, "Let's do this, you bozos!"

The Go-On Sword is summoned and Engine-Oh grabs it. Dark Engine-Oh also happens to have its own version of the Go-On Sword, and a sword battle ensues. Neither robots got any edge against each other.

* * *

Back on the surface, with the grunts and foot soldiers are dealt with, the remaining Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders face off the Gorilla Dopant. For the Go-Ongers, the Gorilla Dopant is an absolute nightmare of a foe that they have fought. Due to the nature of the Gaia Memory in terms of motif, Brutus is a literal brute. A single punch from him was powerful enough to force Reiji from his transformation.

"Reiji!", Goro shouted after Reiji is KO'ed by Brutus.

As Natsu checks on Reiji's condition, the Gorilla Dopant sets his sights on Gunpei and Hant. However, Kamen Riders Rogue and Great Cross-Z show up to take on the Gorilla Dopant. Luckily, Reiji appears to be fine, but is warned not to transform again since doing so for the second time will cause the Rider System user to sustain painful electric shocks.

"More wide-eyed ruffians have showed up.", Brutus murmured while having his hands full with the approaching enemies. "But, this should be fun!"

* _ **Great Dragonic...Fini~iish!**_ * / * _ **Crack Up Finish!**_ *

Rogue and Great Cross-Z leap into the air and caught the Gorilla Dopant by surprise as they dive in with their Rider Kicks. But, the Gorilla Dopant swats Banjou and Gentoku as if they were mere houseflies. That didn't stop Brutus from viciously manhandling Gentoku by grabbing him on the ankle and slamming him on the ground not once, not twice, not thrice, but twenty times; forcing the former Faust leader out of his transformation.

" **YES!** _ **That's**_ how it feels!", Anzu gets a laugh seeing Gentoku getting mauled by the Gorilla Dopant.

"So much for watching _The Avengers._ ", even Goro referenced a scene from a superhero movie.

"This is getting boring. Come at me everything you've got!", Brutus said. "Even that bitch [Anzu] transformed with a belt really gets on my nerves!"

The the two remaining G7 Riders, Taki, Natsu, and the Go-On Wings continued engaging the Gorilla Dopant.

"Seriously, how can I be outclassed by a bunch of sweet cheeks?", said Brutus. His only fatal flaw is that female combatants such as G7 Type-S (Aqua), Go-On Silver, and two kunoichis managed to get the upper hand on him. It also doesn't help that Brutus is also a _misogynistic psychopath_ who sees women as objects of gratification than human beings, and even threatens to rape any of his female opponents if he ever defeats them. "After I'm done with each one of you ladies, I'm really itching to fuck you all up!"

* _[G7 Aqua Visor_ _'s voice]_ _ **Un, Deux, Trois!**_ _[Build Driver_ _'s voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

In response, Anzu turns the Build Driver's Vortex Lever for the Aqua Visor's third tier finisher. And by doing so, her right fist is enveloped with pure ocean water made of Variable Liquid. Before she is about to punch the Gorilla Dopant, she curses Brutus, " _ **Fuck**_ this!"

* _[G7 Aqua Visor_ _'s voice]_ _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua gives a punch imbued with the power of the Roman sea god Neptune at Brutus. Sending the Gorilla Dopant flying, before Aizawa uses a FIM-92 Stinger missile. He aims at the still-airborne Gorilla Dopant with the missile launcher's scope. Once locked in, the missile is fired. Sending Brutus back on the ground. The enforcer learns the hard way not to mess with women.

"Let's send this misogynistic bully back to where he came from!", said Goro. "It's our turn, Taki."

G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the 4Koma Ninpoutou. He selects the Shadow Clone panel of the weapon.

* _ **Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ _(Duplication Technique)_ *

Taki, followed by even created their own shadow clones at the chant of, " **Kage Bunshin!** ". The two female ninjas and G7 Icarus XYZ used their shadow clones to overwhelm the Gorilla Dopant. But, that didn't stop Brutus from viciously mauling, maiming, and outright tear each of the clones limb from limb before Goro prepares to give him a taste of his own medicine.

* _ **Fuuton no Jutsu: Tatsumaki Giri!**_ _(Wind Release Art: Tornado Cut!)_ *

After selecting the "Wind Release Art" panel on the 4Koma Ninpoutou, while holding the blade in a reverse grip, G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the air and spins like a top at a ridiculously crazy speed whilst being surrounded with a tornado at the Gorilla Dopant before delivering one final slash.

* _ **Kamen Rider Double: CycloneJokerXtreme!**_ *

Taki quickly dons the Victory Armor and spun the Victory Braceulette's wheel, and subsequently Kamen Rider Double being selected. Before emulating CycloneJokerXtreme's finishing move, she proclaims a paraphrased version of Double's catchphrase. " **It's time to count your sins!** "

* _ **Double Xtreme!**_ *

The Gorilla Dopant is launched into the air by a green tornado before Taki finishes the Dopant with a two-footed Rider Kick. Brutus forced himself out of his transformation without risking the destruction of his Gaia Memory. Should his Gaia Memory be destroyed, he'll die.

"Okay-okay! Time out!", said Brutus. "You got me this time. But, the next time I run into you guys, you won't be sorry!"

The Foundation agent escapes, leaving the rest to his superior Kai. Even Goro sees Brutus a coward because he chose to escape by letting Kai do all the dirty work once the tables are turned at him.

"That's right. Walk away with your tail between your legs!", Goro comments at the expence of Brutus's cowardice.

* * *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Engine Sentai Go-Onger (TV ver.)**_ _" by Hideyuki Takahashi of Project.R from Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ *)

Meanwhile, back in the giant robot fight. It seems that the real Engine-Oh is back in the driver's seat. With Grease's help, the giant robot gets additional set of weapons, in the form of _**TWO**_ Twin Breakers.

 **[~** _ **Engine Zenkai! Go-Onger!**_ **~]** ( _Engines Full Throttle! Go-Onger!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go-Onger!**_ **~]** ( _One, Two, Three, Four, Go-Onger!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Three, Two, One! Let**_ _ **'s**_ _ **Go-Onger! Go-On!**_ **~]**

* _ **Twin Breaker!**_ *

"Not enough! Absolutely NOT ENOUGH!", Grease screamed loudly as he asks the Go-Ongers to follow his lead.

 **[~** _ **Notteke seikai! Hajikete mankai!**_ **~]** ( _Riding feels so right! Burst into full bloom!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kibou wo CHAAJI da mugen no ENAJII**_ **~]** ( _Charge up your hope with infinite energy_ )

While holding two giant Twin Breakers in Attack Mode, Engine-Oh jabs the fake Engine-Oh with the pilebunkers.

" **Full Throttle!** ", Grease punctuates when Engine-Oh hits the Twin Breaker on its evil counterpart. " **Miracle!** ", followed by another one. " **Outburst!** ", before pushing Dark Engine-Oh to a corner! " **SOMEONE SATISFY ME!** "

 **[~** _ **Yaba sou na yukai! HECCHARA goukai!**_ **~]** ( _This happiness seems dangerous! Cool and exciting!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kinou no jibun wo OOBAATEIKU**_ **~]** ( _Overtake your old self_ )

Even Speedor is surprised by Kazumi's tendency to be fired up. But, unlike Sosuke, Kazumi is all the more hysterical.

 **[~** _ **"Hitori ja nain da" sono koe de**_ **~]** ( _Your voice lets me know I'm not alone_ )

" _ **Doru-doru! I can't believe Grease is really fired up!**_ ", Speedor commented.

 **[~** _ **SUPIIDO APPU! Yuuki ga kasoku suru**_ **~]** ( _Speed Up! Accelerate the courage_ )

"Yeah, partner. He's different than the rest of us, but we and the Kamen Riders fight a common enemy together.", Sosuke replied before he, Renn, and Kazumi can finally finish off Dark Engine-Oh. " **You're mine! The last corner is ours to take!** "

 **[~** _ **Engine Zenkai! Go-Onger! Seigi no Highway Masshigura!**_ **~]** ( _Engines Full Throttle! Go-Onger!_ _Go full speed down the highway of justice!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kimi no mune ni mo hibike**_ **~]** ( _Let it ring in your heart too_ )

While still wielding the two giant Twin Breakers, Engine-Oh prepares to execute a finisher with the weapons. The drills of the Twin Breakers begin to glow, Go-On Red, Blue, and Kamen Rider Grease call out the attack.

" **Engine-Oh Double Twin Break!** "

Engine-Oh puts its arms up to its head while wielding the two Twin Breakers, then jumping into the air and rotates its body like a drill while charging at the enemy and striking Dark Engine-Oh with the Twin Breakers.

 **[~** _ **BOOM BOOM! BANG BANG! Go-Onger!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Egao no GOORU wo mezasun da!**_ **~]** ( _Aim for the goal of smiles!_ )

Dark Engine-Oh falls, but the components didn't separate at this moment. Kai must have learned the hard way about seeing the actual Engines as inferior mechanical lifeforms and insulting the bonds between humans and Engines. He even outright described his defeat at the hands of the Go-Ongers and Kamen Rider Grease as a "miscalculation".

 **[~** _ **Engine Sentai Go-Onger! Go-On!**_ **~]**

"Ugh! I've miscalculated.", Kai grumbled and slammed his fist into the cockpit's controls in anger. This is the first time he lost his cool after his plans is foiled again.

"Miscalculate _that!_ ", Kazumi rubbed it into the Foundation X agent's face.

"I may have lost the battle, but I am not going to lose this war! Enjoy your victory, Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders; but that will never last!", Kai makes another promise that he will get back at his enemies and achieve Foundation X's goals. "We will meet again. I will come back for the other four Lost Bottles. Interfere with the Foundation's grand plan again, you left me with no choice to make my mission to _destroy everything_ you hold dear!"

Kai, along with Dark Engine-Oh teleported out of the battlefield. He promises to come back for the other four Lost Bottles and destroy everything the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders hold dear. Kai may have lost to the Go-Ongers' bond with their mechanical partners, but that will not stop him from achieving his organization's goals. But, Team Build and the SOLGU will be relentless as ever in pursuing Amataro and Brutus to stop what they are plotting.

" **Checker Flag!** ", Go-On Red, Blue, and Kamen Rider Grease yell together to signal the end of the battle.

* * *

Later that sunset, the Go-Ongers, Team Build, and the SOLGU operators gathered at the outside of ZETA Tech's main office building. Goro and Sento begin their next plans to track Amataro and his cohorts in the prime Human World. Goro and his party decide to rendezvous with the Space Explorers, led by Samus Aran to ask for information about Amataro. So, in Goro's team will be both Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, Reiji, and Aizawa. Sento, on the other hand, decides to let Banjou come with the SOLGU operators; much to Banjou's dismay. The Sutou siblings voluntarily joined with them to see what's going on in the other Human World.

"We're coming with you, Anzu.", Miu asked to her identical Rider counterpart. "We're going to find Saki."

"Be our guests, then.", Anzu replies, she would never take "no" if her Go-Onger counterpart would ask for a request. This time, the reason why Hiroto and Miu want to go with the SOLGU members is for Miu to find Rouyama Saki, Go-On Yellow, and Bear-RV's partner.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter reveals that Kai suffers a _massive_ God complex, but not to the extent of Kuroto's level.

Kazumi refers Bear-RV as an "army tank with a Ferrari Engine". That used to be the phrasing nickname to WWE Superstar Bray Wyatt's (whose real name is Windham Rotunda, and the brother to fellow WWE wrestler Bo Dallas; as his real name is Taylor Rotunda), previous wrestling name of Husky Harris.

Before Brutus transforms into the Gorilla Dopant, he quotes Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga from _Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost_. But, the difference after his transformation, Brutus proclaims, "And, action!" instead of Leo's "Let the game begin." Not only this highlights Brutus' similarity with Leo because being a foreigner working with the bad guy, he is the only character to only speak English. Though in some Japanese radio shows in NHK, Matthew Chozick does speak in Japanese, along with the likes of Chris Peppler, Thane Camus, etc.

Brutus is also revealed to have a misogynistic view with women in becoming Kamen Riders.

Gentoku getting grabbed by the foot and slammed numerous times on the floor by the Gorilla Dopant is similar to how Loki got into the receiving end of this by the Incredible Hulk in _The Avengers_ 2012 film. Likewise, Thor becomes a victim of this too in _Thor: Ragnarok_ , complete with Loki's reaction: "YES! That's how it feels!". Here, Goro's reaction has him reference _The Avengers_. Anzu even quotes Loki's line from the latter movie.

Fittingly enough, Taki when using CycloneJokerXtreme's finishing move, she uses her own version of W's catchphrase (the original is "Now, count up your sins!"), "It is time to count your sins!".

Engine-Oh getting two Twin Breakers due to Grease piloting Bear-RV is similar to the giant robot fights from the first _Super Hero Taisen_ down to _Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider #3_. Where the featured Sentai team get one of the Riders piloting a mecha alongside them get the particular Rider's arsenal; for example, when Fourze pilots Go-Buster Oh with the two of the main three Go-Busters, Go-Buster Oh gains Fourze's Rocket and Drill Modules.

My thoughts for the cast and characters of _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , I have no comments with the producers having the main characters' age being 18. But, Sou Okuno was 17 at the time before he was casted as the titular Rider, and his identity being Sougo Tokiwa. He would have surpassed Shun Nishime (Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost) for the distinction of being the young actor under the age of 18, Okuno apparently turned 18 during the filming of the show, meaning Nishime still stays as the only actor to be 18 years old younger.

\- As for Geiz, this is rather funny. If his character is 18 years old, Gaku Oshida, the actor playing Geiz, is actually 21, a year older than Taishi Nakagawa (20).

\- One of the characters also included a prophet named Woz, (Woz, Wars, whatever. I'd rather spell his name "Warz", much like Gokaiger's Warz Gill). Warz is a prophet who foresee events in the future. Keeping with Zi-O's similarities with _Kamen Rider Decade_ , I'd say that he's the closest thing to Narutaki. Who constantly curses Decade and blames him for any mishaps in the alternate universes.

\- The "Another Riders" being the monsters of the week in the series. Their designs are like being ripped straight from S.I.C. figures if you look at these Kaijin Riders' grotesque appearance. Imagine if there is a Kaijin Rider called "Another Agito", this will cause confusion to another Rider in _Kamen Rider Agito_ who is called Another Agito, that is Kaoru Kino.


	29. Lap 029: Amataro Kai's Origins

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 02** **9: Amataro Kai** **'s Origins** [天太郎 解のゲンテン/ _Amatarō Kai no Genten_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of sexual innuendo, a woman being burned alive and depictions of domestic abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

(* _ **BGM:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Loop (Sclashjelly Inserted)_ *)

 _ **Sento:**_ _Foundation X is an evil organization who engage illegal experiments and projects with phenomenal energetic potentials. The massive projects they focus would provide in return immeasurable profit and research data from sponsoring different organizations to their respective project. The Foundation is now in possession of 6 out of 10 Lost Bottles. Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento, and his allies, alongside the Engine Sentai Go-Onger are out to stop the organization from using the full power of all 10 Lost Bottles._ _One of the Foundation_ _'s agent, Amataro Kai, brought an evil knockoff of the Go-Ongers' giant robot, Dark Engine-Oh to cause rampage. It was through the efforts of Kazumin, Sosuke and Renn that managed to defeat this doppelganger._

 _ **Kazumi:**_ _How do you guys like me piloting a giant robot? I guess Mii-tan is so going to be happy when I show off piloting Bear-chan's cockpit. That's strange, did the somebody mentioned in the story's review that Bear-chan is_ married _to Red's Engine partner?_

 _ **Sosuke:**_ _Also, didn't I forget to mention that Bear-R and Speedor's son is actually Machalcon?_

 _ **Sento:**_ _H-H-Hold on...?! How can Engines reproduce an offspring? Maybe there is one logical explanation-_

 _ **Anzu, Goro, and Misora:**_ **DON'T!**

 _ **Sento:**_ _Huh, why not?_

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Don't. Just_ don't.

 _ **Goro:**_ _You don't need explain the whole thing._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Seriously, let's just move on to episode 29 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat Kamen Rider Build._

 _ **[Interlude ends]**_

* * *

 **Two days later...**

 **Yokosuka Meadows Airfield, Touto** (Build's Human World)

The SOLGU operatives, Banjou, along with Hiroto and Miu set out to go into the prime Human World to make contact with Samus Aran's team of Kamen Riders to find any information relating to one of Foundation X's agent, Amataro Kai. Sosuke, Renn, Gunpei, and Hant decided to remain in Build's world for a while, Sento is still deciphering what his father told him in his dying words, specifically it has anything to do with the Lost Bottles.

Before Goro's team, Hiroto and Miu could go on board inside Engine Jum-bowhale, the four Gaiark Ministers appear before them, alongside Sawa and Medusa.

"Waaa~it! Take us with you, ojaru!", Kegalesia yelled as she and her fellow Ministers approached the Izumi siblings and company.

"We want to go to the Human World we truly knew, nari!", Yogostein added.

The four wandering spirits want to return to the Human World they truly knew, Goro could never say "no" for an answer. Since the four have no longer harbored hostility to the Go-Ongers since it has been 10 years that they each fell into their demise.

"That's fine by me if you tin-heads can come. But, no funny business! Got that?", Goro willingly allowed the four deceased Gaiark Pollution Ministers to come. For as long as they should not piss him or the other SOLGU operatives. Either way, they agreed with him.

When Medusa appears before the gang, Anzu couldn't help but expressing her skepticism towards the now-renegade Phantom.

"Why is she here?", asked Taki.

"I have a something to settle with Mayu.", Medusa coolly answered the veteran ninja's question, this time at the mere mention of the Space Explorers member, Inamori Mayu.

"If you want to find Mayu-san so badly, then you can come with us.", Anzu added.

That said, Goro and his party, with Banjou, Sawa, the Sutou siblings, the Gaiark Ministers, and Medusa entered in Jum-bowhale's ramp as they enter the plane.

" _ **Attention, please~! Take off!**_ ", Bowhale signals for take off as the jumbo jet Engine takes off from the runway and headed for the aqua blue wormhole that serves as the gateway to the other Human World.

* * *

 **Zawame City Airfield** (Prime Human World)

Engine Jum-bowhale arrives at an abandoned airfield in Zawame, which means Goro and his party are now at the main Human World.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen, we are now here at Zawame City Airfield. Prepare to open hatch!**_ ", Bowhale declares to the passengers of the arrival to the main Human World.

When the jet opens the hatch, the SOLGU operatives' respective cars leave the plane - the WRX STi driven by Goro with Taki and Sawa as the passengers, followed by the EVO IX MR Edition driven by Anzu, with Natsu and Banjou on board. And lastly the Supra driven by Aizawa, with the Sutou siblings on board.

When the Yogostein, Hiramechimedes, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas got out of Bowhale with Medusa. The Phantom just teleports away, much to the Pollution Ministers' dismay.

"How come we'll have to walk our way to the other Kamen Riders' base from here, zoyo?", Kitaneidas asked with a look of disapproval.

10 minutes later, Goro and company managed to reach the Space Explorers' base, the Command Tower in Zawame City. The trip from the abandoned airfield all the way to the tower wasn't much of a traffic jam.

Just from the entrance of the tower, a security camera catches the presence of the Izumi siblings, Taki, Banjou, and the Sutou siblings.

From the Command Tower's observatory, Keiichi, Mayu, and Mitsuzane looked at the surveillance cameras from the entrance.

"Hey, aren't those guys from the other world?", asked the singer.

"Anzu-san and Goro-san?", Mayu recognized their faces.

And a voice told the three Space Explorers to, "Let them in.", and its revealed to be the intergalactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran, and the leader of the Space Explorers.

Just before the doors are open for Goro's party to enter, the four Gaiark Pollution Ministers followed them, much to the Space Explorers' surprise.

"Wait, what's with these four weird-looking robots coming with them?", asked Mitsuzane. "By the way, Samus. What made Izumi-san and his guys come here?"

"They might need information regarding Foundation X, so we're going give it to them.", the bounty hunter deduced the reason of Goro and company's arrival is because they are tracking Foundation X all the way to the main parallel world.

As Goro's gang and the Gaiark quartet reached the Command Tower's observatory via elevator, they are greeted by Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus.

"Nice place you guys got here.", Goro has a thing for state-of-the-art buildings used by a team of Kamen Riders as their base of operations. "It's like being ripped straight out of _The Avengers_."

The remaining Space Explorers inside the tower wasted no time making a response to Goro's flattery. Either way, Samus already deduced what brought them here. And this concerns with Foundation X.

"I assume that you ran into a Foundation X agent who went into the other world and continued Mogami Kaisei's research of the parallel worlds.", Samus cuts through the chase. "I got an intel that he's in possession of six black and gold Full Bottles with a black Pandora panel."

"They're called Lost Bottles.", Goro corrects Samus since she had no idea about the Lost Bottles since Build's and the mainstream Human Worlds have been separated again. "They were part of Sento's dad's research involving Evolto. That Foundation guy killed Sento's dad and took the six bottles along with that panel."

"And, based on Katsuragi Shinobu's research involving the Lost Bottles, if all 10 of them are collected and inserted on that black panel, a strange phenomena beyond the laws of physics will happen.", Anzu added.

"I don't like the looks of this.", Samus is certain that phenomenon involving the Lost Bottles will most likely lead to disastrous results. With 6 out of 10 Lost Bottles under the Foundation's possession doesn't help matters either. Now that the concern involving the Lost Bottles already reached Samus's ears, the bounty hunter now informs Goro and company the identity of the Foundation X agent. "The Foundation X agent who continued Mogami Kaisei's research on parallel worlds is named **Amataro Kai**. Here is a dossier given to me by Tomari Shinnosuke containing Amataro's records."

"As in _criminal_ records?", said Reiji.

"That guy is _**totally**_ **messed up** in the head big time.", even Aizawa, who himself have a history of criminal activities as a vigilante killer and frequently escaping in and out of prison for his vigilante murder sprees, couldn't help but express his unpleasant feeling about Kai's criminal records.

"I agree with the "messed up" part Aizawa-san mentioned.", Natsu added.

"Just what kind of malicious crimes that man has ever done before he became part of Foundation X?", Taki asked.

"Only one way to find out.", Hiroto replied.

* * *

By looking into the papers in Amataro's dossier, both Izumi and Sutou siblings are shocked at the two most depraved things Kai has ever done: ranging from matricide, kidnapping, using children as slave labor and lab experiments, and worst, multiple counts of domestic abuse. As Team Izumi look into the files, Samus brings in two witnesses who happen to have connections with Kai in the past.

"Whoa, who are these two beautiful ladies?", and Goro shows his gentlemanly personality to two unfamiliar women that was brought for questioning by the bounty hunter.

"These two actually know Amataro.", Samus said. "They came here because of his recent activity with the Foundation. On my left, is **Amataro Akane** , Kai's older sister who is a gravure idol. On my right, is **Samejima Mari** , his ex-girlfriend."

The two women, one being Kai's sister Akane, and his ex-girlfriend Mari begin to tell their respective sides of their stories involving with the Foundation X scientist. So, Akane starts telling their background. From Akane's point of view, she elaborated that Kai used to be a kindhearted person as a child, he looked up to his father, who happens to be a genius scientist.

Akane elaborated, "Kai used to be a sweet and kind young boy at that time. He looked up to our dad because of his amazing genius. Kai himself dreamed of becoming a scientist looking to be recognized by the world. Until...everything change when father died because of an lab experiment gone wrong.", then the gravure model mentions the part between the disagreement between Kai and his mother. "Even after father's death, Kai held on to his desire to carry on dad's legacy. But, mother was quick to disapprove that because she feared that Kai would end up like dad."

19 years ago...

" _Why I can't be a scientist?!", the young Kai insistently asked his mother._

" _Don't you understand the dangers of being one? Just like how it took your father's life?!", Kai's mother replied. "You are still too young to envision such dreams, Kai."_

" _I hate you!", from that moment on, Kai holds nothing but hostility towards his own mother. Which it only made things worse. His mother favored his older sister Akane than him, while he himself eventually becomes the victim of his own mother's verbal abuse._

 _Even Akane herself was oblivious to her mother's horrible treatment of her little brother as she went on finding her own success in life. As in she took a different path from her father. Kai's hatred towards his own mother grew worse until his 18_ _th_ _birthday._

 _The night of his 18_ _th_ _birthday, he begins pouring gasoline all over the house inside all the way from the outside. His mother was sleeping and she had no idea what's going on. From the outside, he takes out a match and ignites a small fire. By dropping the match on the trail of gasoline from the house, he starts setting the house on fire with his own mother inside asleep!_

 _Kai took a sadistic joy seeing his house burn along with his own mother alive. All he can say is, "Burn in hell, witch!" as retribution for all the abuse he experienced at the hands of his mother._

 _From a distance, Akane witnessed his younger brother's depraved act and calls him out of it._

" _Kai, how could you do such a thing?!", Akane confronts her brother._

 _Kai barely replies and continued laughing, and walked away afterwards. Akane wasn't able to do anything but to see the house burned with her mother inside._

 _It took a lot of firefighters to douse the flames by the time of daybreak. When the fire is out, Akane is already too late. The last thing she does after seeing her mother being reduced into a charred skeleton is to drop into her knees and mourn. She failed to realize the fact that her mother's mistreatment of him was the reason why he left their mother to be burned alive._

"After father died, mother treated Kai horribly and I did not believed in that at first until Kai burned our home and killed mother.", Akane finished her side of the story. "I didn't know after he endured from all the abuse mother did to him turned him into a complete monster."

Back when they were still young, Akane should have told Kai he should took a different pursuit other than being a scientist. She's certain about Kai's desire of becoming a scientist what made him this way - his sociopathic and misogynistic personality rooted from his deep grudge and hatred towards his abusive mother.

"Now he's is _twice_ as messed up than I thought. But, the way I looked him in the eye from the last encounter. I'm positive he's very good at hiding it.", Aizawa said, he hints that Kai is not above showcasing his sociopathic tendencies towards the Go-Ongers and the Riders.

Then, it's Mari's turn to share her side of the story. It also adds to the fact that not only Kai is a misogynistic psychopath, he's a very abusive boyfriend. The fact that Mari used to be his girlfriend, the way Kai was abused by his mother is also the same thing he does to Mari doesn't help matters either.

"Man, what a _creep._ ", Natsu comments regarding everything Kai has done.

"Shush, Natsu. Do not butt in when somebody is talking.", Taki scolds her student. Since this happens to be a story of grown ups, Natsu should be careful of knowing too much of someone's past, secrets, etc.

* * *

In Mari's viewpoint, she started her relationship with Kai 10 years ago. At that time, Kai graduated from a prestigious university in Kyoto, with a degree in biochemistry. In school, Kai and Mari became close sweethearts and to the point they started dating. After graduation, they live in an apartment close to town. Mari wasn't aware of Kai's true colors until when their apartment was destroyed by one of the Gaiark's monsters, which is revealed by Hiramechimedes by none other than Nokogiri Banki.

 **10 years ago...**

 _Just as Kai and Mari were about to return home from their stroll, the former is shocked at the sight of buildings collapsing caused by one of the Gaiark's monsters, Nokogiri Banki. The couple quickly ran their way home until they were too late._

" _No!", Kai watched in horror as the apartment crumbled right before his eyes as he and Mari were still far away from there. "My experiments... My life's work, ruined!"_

 _Ever since the two moved to a new apartment, Mari begins to notice Kai's sudden change of his personality. Or rather, his true colors begin to surface. First, when she finds him recreating the experiments that was destroyed by Nokogiri Banki along with the apartment, Mari begins to notice that Kai's passion as a scientist is to the point of being obsessed with his own creations, and ultimately obsession leads to insanity._

" _Kai-kun, how long are you going to isolate yourself in your laboratory?", Mari asked him the moment she enters his laboratory in the basement of the apartment._

" _Don't interrupt me, woman.", he replied as if he has no regards for Mari's feelings._

" _This isn't very like you at all... You've been doing so many crazy experiments down here, and yet you kill your time here instead of spending time with the woman you love?!", Mari is driven to tears by Kai's lack of empathy. "What kind of a person are you?! You are obsessed with...with your mad science! I can't believe that your desire to further your scientific advances made you like this!"_

" _Like hell do I care about you? You are just a hindrance to me, woman!", Kai keeps calling Mari "woman" instead of her name, it's a sign that Mari had no idea that his boyfriend is actually a science-obsessed, misogynistic sociopath. Ever since Kai is been isolating himself in his laboratory, he has little to no time for people, including his own girlfriend, whom he sees as an obstacle to his genius._

 _Mari can't accept Kai for his current behavior, and decides to leave him, "You're...you're dead to me!", Mari then leaves the laboratory and decides to pack her things and leave him. Kai no longer cares for everyone around him anymore, which explains what made him this way in the first place._

Fast forward to the present, the four Gaiark Pollution Ministers show their sympathy for Mari.

"I feel your pain, nari... To think that the man's desire for science drove him to madness are one of the dark influences of a scientist.", Yogostein said.

"Yogostein-sama is correct. I guess this is also my fault for sending Nokogiri Banki for destroying that man's inventions. If that never happened, you two could have maintained such a good relationship.", Hiramechimedes added. Since he was the one who sent Nokogiri Banki in the first place, he had no idea that he, and by extension the Gaiark are also responsible for turning Kai into the sociopathic mad scientist that he is now. "But, that man is nothing but a monster worse than us Pollution Ministers. What he has done to the Go-Ongers' partners are unforgivable, creating a knockoff of the Engines as savage, heartless counterparts."

While the Gaiark admitted in the part where they are responsible for accelerating Kai's descent into madness up to eleven, Goro comments that there are some heroes want to rid the world of villains, but those heroes in particular are eventually for creating another villain.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter introduces new characters who are connected to Kai: **Akane Amataro** and **Mari Samejima**. Akane is Kai's older sister who witnessed him burning their house that killed their mother inside. Mari is Kai's ex-girlfriend who became a victim of his verbal and physical abuse after his laboratory was destroyed by Nokogiri Banki 10 years ago and left him afterwards. Akane is portrayed by **Minase Yashiro** , best known for her role as Reika Hanehara/Heat Dopant from _W'_ s summer movie and the _W Returns: Eternal_ V-Cinema. Mari is portrayed by **Marie Iitoyo** , who is best known for Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet from _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger_. Iitoyo co-starred in _Boys Over Flowers Season 2_ alongside main leads Sho Hirano (Kai) and Taishi Nakagawa (Goro).

In the intro, Sento questions how Speedor and Bear-RV being able to conceive Machalcon is an inside joke that I watch a video clip of the scene from Gokaiger's episode 37, where the Gokaigers and Sosuke chase Machalcon in the Machine World. To quote the comments as it follows:

\- " _Wait. Is that Engine really Speedor and BearV's kid or is Sousuke just crazy. If it's the later, no surprise there. If it's the former, how do Engines... Ya know..._ "

\- " _wait, so engines have dicks and vaginas?_ "

\- " _We don't know a single thing about their species, are they biomachines? Who built them? And the most important, HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL, EARTH AND HEAVEN CAN THEY REPRODUCE?!_ "

Here, when Sento was about to ask, the Izumi siblings and Misora told him _**not to explain the joke**_. It means, he knows the rest.

If Kaguya's backstory was the first time I wrote when it comes to a villain's origins, Kai's backstory might be the second.

The events of ESG's _GP 19: Gunpei's True Intentions_ are referred in this story, as Kai's science lab was destroyed by Nokogiri Banki's rampage. Which means, the Gaiark are also indirectly responsible for escalating Kai's insanity up to eleven.

Kai's backstory is similar to the following characters:

\- The way he killed his own abusive mother is similar to what Yuno Gasai did to her neglectful and abusive parents. Kai had disagreements with his mother because the latter refused to let him become a scientist because of his father's death caused by a lab experiment gone wrong. Yuno's mother had Yuno locked in a cage to "discipline" her, and ultimately went of the deep end and did the same thing to both her mom and dad and leave them to starve to death. Likewise, the way he murdered his mother is the same thing how Asakura, Medusa, and Redyue killed their parents; and the fact that one of their siblings found out leans more to the first two.

\- The destruction of his science lab thanks to Nokogiri Banki brings to mind Silico from the 2016 reboot of _The Powerpuff Girls_. In the PPG 2016 episode, "Halt and Catch Silico", when the Powerpuff Girls were fighting a giant monster, said monster suddenly crashed in Silico's laboratory, which leads him to becoming the Girls' worst enemies up to date.

\- His abusive relationship towards his girlfriend, Mari is something what Adam Taurus did to Blake Belladona the latter's backstory in _RWBY_. It also doesn't help that Mari shares the same name with the female lead from _555_ , and the guy who is obsessed with her is a yandere and a manipulative Orphnoch hater.

My thoughts with Build's episode is gutwrenching in its own right. I was right about Kazumi pulling the stunt Otoya did as Grease Blizzard being the equivalent to Dark Kiva being used by Otoya. And, Utsumi came back to his senses. And, both characters died as heroes. And, for next week's episode preview, Gentoku is the next who will most likely die, and his other visor cracking showing his face is reminiscent to Garren and Zangetsu who experienced this. Also, Utsumi happens to be revealed as an **_cyborg_. **That said, this explains the running gag in the intros where Utsumi is being called a "cyborg". I suggest watching _**all**_ the last three episodes of Build together, which I will post my thoughts of the last two episodes by the end of the month.

As far as this story is concerned, since Utsumi is dead in Vol. 3, Gentoku dies twice only to come back from the dead - it depends if either Kazumi or Gentoku (again) will meet their ends here. Either way, I'll decide to follow with the approach with the recent episodes of Build. Since Zi-O is coming soon, _10 YEARS PRELUDE_ will most likely finish a week before and/or after the release of _Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRANDPRIX_.

With Kai's backstory explored in this chapter, this chapter proves that Kai also serves as a twisted reflection (based on the Jungian "Shadow Archetype") to Sento and Goro:

 **\- Sento:** Sento is a well-versed genius physicist, this also applies in his past identity as Takumi Katsuragi. Katsuragi, before becoming Sento, was an amoral scientist who dedicated himself finishing what his dad left behind - the Rider System. In spite of his association with Faust, Katsuragi loved his parents well - both mother and father. Sento is more willing to forgive his father after Shinobu reveals his association with Evolt (in the TV series canon) and Foundation X (in this story) was a ruse and entrusted him to save the world. Kai, in the other hand, dreamed of becoming a scientist just like his own father. However, when his father died due to a lab experiment gone wrong, his mother disapproved his ambitions. And worse, Kai is treated horribly by his mother. In retaliation, when he reached 18, he burned his house, with his mother inside, burning her alive, and his older sister witnessing his depraved act. Kai is a representation what Sento would become if his passion for science is just for the sake of scientific advancement rather than a sense of justice and the love and peace he fought so hard for.

 **\- Goro:** Goro, like Sento, is a genius himself. Kai also shares the exact same ego, superficial charm, charisma, anti-social behavior and workaholic personality Goro has. Goro is a gentleman-like ladies man who has an oath not to hurt a woman (though he makes an exception, such as Kaguya), has a meaningful relationship with a kunoichi from the past (Taki), and an older sister who is 10 years older than him (Anzu). Kai is a misogynistic mad scientist whose older sister witnessed the murder of their mother (Akane), and a horrible and abusive boyfriend (towards Mari). Taki is the only reason why Goro truly learned a sense of humility and helped him walking the path of a force of good, and Anzu is the reason Goro understood the meaning of protecting his family and friends, even if that family on his side is a harem. Kai is indeed everything what Goro is not.


	30. Lap 030: Jiraiya the World Ninja!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 0** **30: Jiraiya the World Ninja!** [世界忍者のジライヤ/ _Sekai Ninja no Jiraiya!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of gun violence and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

 _ **[Interlude]**_

(* _ **BGM:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Loop (Sclashjelly Inserted)_ *)

 _ **Gor**_ _ **o:**_ _Foundation X is an evil organization who engage illegal experiments and projects with phenomenal energetic potentials. The massive projects they focus would provide in return immeasurable profit and research data from sponsoring different organizations to their respective project. The Foundation is now in possession of 6 out of 10 Lost Bottles. Kamen Rider Build, aka Kiryu Sento, and his allies, alongside the Engine Sentai Go-Onger are out to stop the organization from using the full power of all 10 Lost Bottles._ _By returning back to the prime universe, the Space Explorers relayed us an information regarding the Foundation X agent, Amataro Kai. Goro and his team found out the dark origins of the Foundation_ _'s agent along with two women who witnessed his heinous acts._

 _ **Taki:**_ _By the way, only Banjou Ryuuga ended up with us instead of Sento. Why mention him in this introduction?_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Beats me. Let's just move on at episode 30 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build._

 _ **[Interlude ends]**_

* * *

With everything about Amataro Kai's dark origins got Team Izumi/SOLGU the gist of their priorities, they have become more aware of his possible actions next. In fact, Foundation X engage on their activities underground, the difficulty of finding out more of Kai's plans will be a long road.

However, Samus then discusses the situation involving the suspiciousness of the tower constructed with a "Z" branded. According to news stories, people got these "N" or "Z"s branded on their hands as a show of support to the people who constructed that tower.

"That tower somewhere in Tokyo you say?", asked Anzu. "I have a feeling someone's running that building may have a shady interest going on."

"It was established by Ministry of Defense under Noizumi Shinichiro.", Samus mentioned the name of Defense Minister Noizumi. "And, considering the incident in the Twin Motegi you guys and Kiryu Sento caused, it seems that they're going to after not just the Go-Ongers, but also the Kamen Riders who helped them escape. So, I suggest that you guys have to lay low for a while."

Samus has also saw the incident in the Twin Motegi through spy satellite footage, so she warns Goro's gang, Banjou, and the Sutou siblings not to attract any attention from the law or the Ministry of Defense will chase after them. In a situation like this, Foundation X will be hard to track on.

Just before Team Izumi prepares to leave, Samus has something to recommend to Taki.

"Wait up, Taki.", said the bounty hunter. "There is a man that I recently met and you might be interested to look for him."

"Speak up.", the kunoichi replied.

"A man named **Yamaji Touha** , the Togakure-ryuu Ninja School's 35th grandmaster.", the bounty hunter said. "He is known as the World Ninja Jiraiya. 30 years ago, he was the famed shinobi who fought fellow ninjas from all over the globe and battle an evil ninja clan known as the Sorcerer's Clan. Yamaji is set to pass the title of "Jiraiya" to a successor soon."

Samus overheard the stories of the World Ninja Jiraiya from Jumonji Geki, the second and current Space Sheriff Gavan. And, the mention of Yamaji Touha about to relinquish the title of Jiraiya to his successor soon reminded how Taki trained Natsu and succeeded her when she went away to find her supposedly-dead master, Toki.

"Togakure-ryuu Ninja School...? Is that a ninja school known in this era?", Taki asked to herself, "Perhaps I will find him myself."

And then, Samus presents to Goro a bracelet device. This bracelet device is similar to Taki's Victory Braceulette, the only main difference is that it has the images of the 12 Showa Riders - **Ichigou (#1), Nigou (#2), V3, Riderman, X-Rider, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, and Black RX**. Goro accepts the device, it seems it's his time to use the power of the Showa Riders.

"This should be interesting. I'll make good use of it.", Goro smiles while fiddling at the device.

"It's called the **Legend Bracer**.", the bounty hunter elaborated.

"Yeah, it's similar to the Victory Braceulette that I made for Taki. However, it only allows her to use the power of 18 Heisei Riders.", Goro continued.

Samus explained even further, "The only main difference is that it invokes the power of 12 Kamen Riders from the past decades - the Showa Riders."

Later, the Sutou siblings decided to split from Goro and his gang for a while, though they are accompanied by Sawa, in order for them to investigate about the whole campaign about Defense Minister Noizumi's isolation barrier implementation. The Gaiark Pollution Ministers wandered around the Human World for a while for nostalgia's sake.

As for Team Izumi/SOLGU, they will accompany Taki to find the World Ninja known as Jiraiya. The fact that there are modern-day ninjas _do exist_ in the 21st century, Taki decided to find that out for herself.

"Hey, boss. Is she [Taki] really serious to find this Jiraiya dude?", Aizawa asked.

"Perhaps so. Curiously enough, Taki wants to find out if there are modern-day ninjas around the 21st century.", Goro replied. "The bounty hunter mentioned that the guy has took part of a World Ninja War 30 years ago. She also wants to be certain if the old guy hasn't lost his edge yet before he relinquishes his title to a successor."

* * *

 **Nova Future Chip Laboratory** , undisclosed location...

A laboratory established by a political party led by Noizumi Shinichiro, the Head of the Ministry of Defense, are the brains behind the isolation barrier tower. This Isolation Barrier is what protects the Human World from otherworldly invaders, that includes those from the Machine World. This said political party is known as the **Zontark Party** , judging by the "Z" logo on the barrier tower.

Standing beside the defense minister is **Rouyama Saki** , the former Go-On Yellow! It seems that Saki left the Go-Ongers and is working in the Japanese government's public relations.

However, Noizumi is then confronted by the presence of individuals wearing white business suits; a team of scientists from the organization known as Foundation X. The members are accompanied by a representative, Amataro Kai.

"So, you are one of these so-called merchants of death. What is Foundation X's business with our Isolation Barrier Tower?", asked Noizumi.

"We are here for the Nova Chip, in exchange we'll trade you with the Lost Bottles.", Amataro offers Noizumi to hand over the N-Chip to him in exchange for 6 out of 10 Lost Bottles. "As you can see, the Foundation is willing to back you financially if you are willing to cooperate with us."

Even being a political leader who has implemented the Sentai Activity Ban Law, he wisely refused Kai's offer, knowing that Foundation X will use the Isolation Barrier Tower for their illegal activities.

"And, why should I trust you?", Noizumi responds with a skeptical question, and even summoned the Special Police Force led by Kurei Torao. "We have our own objectives, we will not make deals with you."

Kai with his cunning analysis of Noizumi and Kurei, he knows that these two are actually not humans. The fact that he gave the masses these "N" Zontark markings on the forearms, Kai is positive that he's brainwashing all the humans into making them cyborgs.

"Is that so...? And, besides; you two don't look anything but humans to me.", said Kai when he snaps his finger, ordering the Guardians protecting him to kill members of the Special Police right in front of Noizumi. And when Kai shoots Kurei using his Nebula Steam Gun on the head; Kurei isn't yet dead. And instead, the gunshot wound on his head reveals a mechanical anatomy inside him. Which means, he's a cyborg.

"Whaddya know, you guys are actually robots!", Brutus, Kai's enforcer smugly laughs.

"What is it going to be, Noizumi Shinichiro, or rather... **Noizoon!** ", Kai gives a sadistic choice to Noizumi. "I knew it you people of the **Eleki Clan Zontark** are going to brainwash the majority of humanity using the N-Chips to turn them into cyborgs!"

Saki was oblivious to this fact that Noizumi and Kurei are of the Eleki Clan Zontark, since she herself had an N-Chip branded on her forearm. However, she begins to fear of Foundaiton X's threats as Kai coerces the Eleki Clan Zontark to cooperate with the Foundation.

"How did you know of our plans?! You will pay for knowing too much!", Noizumi glares, until Kai reveals a crimson belt that resembles the Build Driver: it's the **Evol Driver!**

This is the same Evol Driver that Kai himself found off the shores somewhere in Build's world, and the same Driver that Sento and Goro tossed into the sea to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Now that Kai possesses and repairs the Evol Driver, even though he hasn't used it yet, he plans to use the full power of the Evol Driver to not only destroy the Human World, he threatens Noizumi/Noizoon to also destroy the Machine World and other Braneworlds using the full power of the Evol Driver if the Eleki Clan Zontark refused to comply with him.

"This belt originally belonged to an extraterrestrial being named, Evolto; who destroyed the ancient Martian civilization millions of years ago.", Kai also has heard the tales of Evolto from Kaguya. "The extent of this belt's power is unprecedented to the point Evolto used it along with his power to reduce planets to ruins. That said, once I have the Kamen Rider Evol system booted up with a new version; you can not only kiss the Human World goodbye, but also to the Machine World and the rest of the Braneworlds! I'm holding the multiverses as hostages, including you. I am looking forward to your decision by the end of the week."

With Kai having repaired the Evol Driver and having updated a version of Kamen Rider Evol's system, he now has the power to hold all the Braneworlds (including the Human World and Machine World) at the palm of his hands. Even the Eleki Clan Zontark are repulsed by Kai, he is probably the most despicable human being they encounter. Given the tone in his speech pattern, it suggest a God complex with the intent of ruling the Braneworlds in a dystopian, iron-fisted rule.

* * *

Elsewhere in a remote village hidden from the city...

"Hey, are we lost or something?", Ryuuga asked.

"No, the coordinates Samus Aran gave us the correct lead to the Tokagure-ryuu Ninja School's dojo.", Goro opens the GPS in his phone. "And, the location is northwest of here."

Surprisingly enough, Anzu insinuates that some shrines, temples, and even dojos owned by ninja clans are usually hidden from the big cities; something that is unique in the tradition of ninja clans in the past that survived in the present; which is different than seen in video games and even in manga.

" _Aniki_ , have you also heard that Yamaji Touha was adopted by the 34th grandmaster of the Tokagure Orthodox Style?", asked Reiji.

To which Taki instead answers the question. "Now that you mention it, I was once adopted by my adoptive parent and master as well.", Taki remembers how her biological family died of an illness and she was adopted by Toki, who would later became her master, and eventually falling victim to a certain evil sword.

"Now it makes sense that you're insinuating that you and that Jiraiya guy have a lot in common.", Natsu added. "Don't forget, he's going to have a successor too, sensei!"

"But, that's where the similarities end, child.", Taki dismissed the comparisons between her and Yamaji Touha.

"Since our posse have two ninjas. I have never fought a ninja in my entire life.", Aizawa quipped.

As Goro and company walked their way into the Tokagure Ninja School dojo, making their way into the gates. Anzu knocks the door as if to know is anybody inside, but the gate is open either way. The party advanced inside to find Touha. Having entered the dojo and eventually reached the Grandmaster's room, the SOLGU operatives see Touha in a meditating stance, and his eyes closed as if he is really meditating. As with every ninja, he notices the presence of visitors coming into the dojo without looking at them.

* * *

"May I speak with the 35th grandmaster of the Tokagure Orthodox Style?", Taki politely asks the grandmaster.

To which Touha replies, "Save your words. I understand why you made it this far to come here. But, first... I must test you."

"W-W-wait! Did you mean, _**all**_ **of us?!** ", Banjou interrupted, only to be chided by Anzu.

In return, Taki willingly accepts the challenge. "If you insist.", she said before donning her demon face mask.

Touha stood up, turned around and faced Team Izumi/SOLGU, and he immediately dons the Jiraiya suit, starting from the arm guards, belt, body armor, shoulder pads, his signature Jikou Shinkuuken (Optical Magnetic Vacuum Sword) and its scabbard placed on his back, followed by his helmet, face mask, and visor equipped; completing his suit up into the World Ninja Jiraiya.

" **35** **th** **Grandmaster of the Togakure Orthodox Style, Jiraiya!** ", Jiraiya introduces himself, with Taki and Natsu preparing to fight the World Ninja.

"You two take him on. We'll catch up outside!", Goro nods to Taki.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Future Dancin' (Arranged ver.)**_ _" OST from Soul Edge/Soul Blade_ *)

Taki in turn, nodded as a reply, before she, Natsu, and Jiraiya disappear in a puff of smoke, taking the fight to the outside of the dojo. The Kamen Riders and Aizawa went outside, Anzu sensed that the three ninjas are fighting at the bamboo forest.

In the bamboo forest, the master and student pair of Taki and Natsu take on Jiraiya. The two kunoichi take out their short ninja blades and collide with Jiraiya's Jikou Shinkuuken. During the sword battle, Touha appears to recognize this fighting style originating from the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan.

"Is this the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan's Musou-Battou-Ryu fighting style? I can look at how you wield your weapons imbued with supernatural powers!", much like his adoptive father Tetsuzan who has knowledge with the World Ninjas, Touha appears to have knowledge of ninja clans in the past and in the present. "Are you people descendants of the Fu-Ma Clan?"

"We're _members_ of the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan!", Taki answers Touha's questions while colliding Rekki-Maru with Jiraiya's blade. "We originally came 400 years from the past, my student, Natsu and myself unknowingly stumbled into this timeline."

"But, we made friends with some guys using transformation belts!", Natsu added, and even mentioning Kamen Riders to Touha.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Before my body is dry (Instrumental ver.)**_ _" OST from Kill La Kill_ *)

The Izumi siblings, Reiji, Banjou, and Aizawa managed to catch up with the ninjas fighting. With Aizawa having donned his own battle gear and pulling out a M1014 semi-automatic shotgun as his primary weapon, and having holstered a Beretta 93F machine pistol, the four Kamen Riders donned their belts (Anzu, Goro, and Banjou using their Build Drivers; with Reiji being the only one in the party who uses a Sclash Driver).

Goro takes out the G7 EXlasher with the Crow Full Bottle loaded, Anzu with the G7 Aqua Visor with the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle inserted as well, Banjou inserting the Dragon Magma Full Bottle into the Magma Knuckle, and lastly Reiji putting the Stealth Sclashjelly on the Sclash Driver.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start up!**_ *

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **G7 Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle voice]_ _ **Bottle Burn, Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

The four Kamen Riders charge into the fight as they turn their Build Driver's crank (or in Reiji's case, push the Sclash Driver's Active Wrench lever) and transform. They shout, "Henshin!" and quickly suit up into their Rider forms.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashii~!**_ *

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle voice]_ _ **Bottle Burn, Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

As the G7 Rider trinity of G7 Icarus XYZ, Type-S Aqua, and New G7 Icarus, Cross-Z Magma, and Aizawa surround Jiraiya. Taki and Natsu also made sure that their opponent is going to face the numbers game.

* _ **Volcanic Knuckle!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma charges first and attempts to hit the World Ninja with the Magma Knuckle, only to jump away before the attack could land. Jiraiya uses the Jirai Buster to shoot Cross-Z Magma down. Goro is even annoyed by Banjou's recklessness which left wide open for Jiraiya to strike him. That said, Taki and Natsu continued clashing blades until the Kamen Riders help her.

Like almost every traditional ninja techniques, Jiraiya multiplied himself into a hundred clones. The clones attack Taki and the others.

While trying to fend off Jiraiya's shadow clones, G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the Kaizoku Hasshar, one of Build's weapons. Due to the fact that EX-Strike Armor allows Goro to access Build's weapons, he is able to use them with no restrictions in addition to his own set of weapons. By pulling the train that serves as the weapon's arrow, Goro charges the weapon for a fourth-tier attack.

* _ **Kakueki Densha~ Kyuukou Densha~ Kaisoku Densha~! KAIZOKU DENSHA! Hasha!**_ *

By firing an azure colored energy train, the train rams all the clones with little to no effort, leaving the real Jiraiya standing right before the Riders and Taki.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Since Taki uses the Victory Braceulette, Goro uses the Legend Bracer, which serves as the Showa Rider counterpart for the Braceulette. It uses the powers from Kamen Riders Ichigou to Black RX.

Black RX having to use his three forms - standard, Bio Rider, and Robo Rider in the Legend Bracer in one section is similar to the Ultra Fusion Brace used by Ginga Victory where in the selection roulette has Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia in one section; meaning Ginga Victory has to use all three Ultra's powers altogether. Should G7 Icarus XYZ select RX in the roulette, he will most likely use all three forms' finishers altogether.

Much like how Taki uses the Victory Braceulette, here are the list of finishers on the Legend Bracer that can be accessed by Goro:

 **\- Kamen Rider #1 (Ichigou)** : Rider Kick. (G7 Icarus XYZ will execute Ichigou's signature transformation pose before executing the finisher)

 **\- Kamen Rider #2 (Nigou)** : Rider Punch. (G7 Icarus XYZ will execute Nigou's signature transformation pose before executing the finisher)

 **\- Kamen Rider V3** : V3 Hanten Kick (G7 Icarus XYZ does V3's signature "V" finger sign before doing the kick attack)

 **\- Riderman** : Machine Gun Arm (G7 Icarus XYZ uses the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster as a medium for executing this shooting attack. Take note the Machine Gun Arm was only used in Kamen Rider Taisen)

 **\- Kamen Rider X/X-Rider** : Has two finishers: X-Kick (G7 Icarus XYZ executes X-Rider's signature Rider Kick) and Vacuum Hell Wheel/Shinku Jigokuguruma

 **\- Kamen Rider Amazon** : Super Daisetsudan (The GiGi Armlet will appear on G7 Icarus XYZ's right arm before he executes Amazon's signature chop)

 **\- Kamen Rider Stronger** : Has two finishers: Stronger Electro Fire (G7 Icarus XYZ fires a jolt of lightning from his two fingers) and Super Electro Drill Kick

 **\- Skyrider** : Has two finishers: Sky Flying Saucer (G7 Icarus XYZ executes Skyrider's transformation gestures before executing the attack) and Rider Break (G7 Icarus XYZ uses his signature bike, the Ride Winger as the equivalent to Skyrider's own Rider Machine, the Sky Turbo before ramming the enemy)

 **\- Kamen Rider Super-1:** Super Rider Senko (Flash) Kick

 **\- Kamen Rider ZX** : Has two finishers: ZX Kick (G7 Icarus XYZ leaps and does ZX's pre-finisher gestures before landing the kick) and Cross Shuriken (much like how ZX pulls out the Cross Shuriken from his forearm guard, G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out one from his own forearm guard before throwing it to the opponent)

 **\- Kamen Rider Black** : King Stone Flash (G7 Icarus XYZ fires a crimson flash of light at the enemy using the Build Driver's Vortex Charger)

 **\- Kamen Rider Black RX** : Has _three_ finishers: Revolcrash (G7 Icarus XYZ uses the Beat Closer as an alternative to the Revolcane before executing the finisher), Hard Shot (G7 Icarus XYZ uses either the G7 Sky Buster or the Hawk Gatlinger as the equivalent to RX Robo Rider's Vortech Shooter), and lastly the Spark Cutter (which uses the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin as the equivalent to RX Bio Rider's Bio Blade)

Also, Black's finisher is the King Stone Flash placed on the Legend Bracer, since Ichigou and Nigou have the Rider Kick and Rider Punch, respectively. It would be redundant to have a similarly named attack since Black's finishers are visually identical to the Double Riders.

Ever since Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 and here, Taki usually draws parallel with the OG Jiraiya - right from their backstories as an adoptive children to a ninja master (Toki and Tetsuzan Yamaji), a successor: Natsu and Touma Amagi (the new Jiraiya as of Kyuuranger vs. Space Squad), respectively, and an outside party backing her up: the International Secret Police and the G7 Rider trinity of Anzu/G7 Type-S, Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ, and Reiji/New G7 Icarus, respectively.

The Evol Driver in Kai's possession is the same one he salvaged in the sea after it was thrown by Goro and Sento. It's more likely he's going to use the Evol Driver just before the story's final arcs.


	31. Lap 031: Heaven-Piercing Shadow

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 031: Heaven-Piercing Shadow** [朧影の天をつけ/ _Oborokage no Ten o Tsuke_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

As the World Ninja Jiraiya Taki and her allies, including the Kamen Riders – Cross-Z Magma, G7 Icarus XYZ, Type-S Aqua, and New G7 Icarus. The battle continues when Jiraiya fights G7 Type-S Aqua. Despite Anzu's background being trained as a ninja, she stays on using her final form; G7 Type-S Aqua's motif is based on a mermaid with elements of the Roman god of the seas, Neptune; since her default form used with the Sclash Driver being based on the Black Widow Spider as the motif with her fighting style associated to ninjas.

"Jirai-Buster!", Jiraiya took out his sidearm, the Jirai-Buster. A laser pistol that is part of the Yamaji family.

G7 Type-S Aqua counters using the XGT-010 Neptune Spear in its Crossbow Mode, the bow is powerful enough to penetrate through the lasers fired from the Jirai-Buster.

* _ **Trident Mode!**_ *

By switching to the Trident Mode, she swings the Neptune Spear at Jiraiya. The World Ninja even took a hit from the spear, which he instead used a substitution technique to escape death.

G7 Icarus XYZ joins with his sister, and coordinate their double-team routine against the legendary World Ninja. "Neechan, let's zap him for real!", said Goro.

"I'm right behind you, brother.", Anzu replies as she took out the Light Full Bottle.

Goro decides to try out the Legend Bracer's power to invoke the Showa Riders' powers. Since it functions just like Taki's Victory Braceulette, the Legend Bracer has a roulette system that randomly selects one of the 12 Showa Rider's powers.

* _ **Full Bottle-rize!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ spins the roulette of the Legend Bracer, and the Rider selected is **Kamen Rider Stronger**.

* _[Legend Bracer voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Stronger!**_ *

The Neptune Spear's trident is covered with streaks of lightning, while a projection of Kamen Rider Stronger appears on G7 Icarus XYZ's side.

* _ **Neptune Break!**_ *

Icarus XYZ then calls out the name of the attack with the Legend Bracer altogether, " **Electro Fire!** " and fire a beam of lightning with his fingertips. Type-S Aqua fires her own lightning beam using the Neptune Spear in Trident Mode.

" **Jikou Shinkuuken!** ", Jiraiya uses his signature sword to absorb the Izumi siblings' electric attacks as if it were a lightning rod before bouncing the attacks back right at them.

"I'm not done yet!", Goro breaks out of the smoke coming from the attack that was returned right back to him and Anzu and uses another Showa Rider's power at Jiraiya.

* _[Legend Bracer voice]_ _ **Riderman!**_ *

Icarus XYZ takes out the Hawk Gatlinger while a projection of Riderman appears on his side. Goro then calls out the attack with the Legend Bracelet together, " **Machinegun Arm!** ", firing the Hawk Gatlinger at Jiraiya. The World Ninja effortlessly dodges his opponent's firepower.

Goro spun the Legend Bracer's roulette for the third time, this time it selects Kamen Rider Ichigou.

* _[Legend Bracer voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Ichigou!**_ _(Typhoon transformation noises)_ *

The projection of Ichigou Rider appears on Goro's side, and at the same time he emulates Hongou Takeshi's transformation pose before jumping into the air and call out Ichigou's signature kick. " **Rider… KICK!** ", Jiraiya crossed his arms to defend himself from the Rider Kick, and even pushing him to a nearby tree. The attack passes through the World Ninja.

When the smoke cleared, it's revealed that he used a replacement technique, using a straw dummy to escape death.

Banjou and Reiji caught up with Goro, with no idea where Jiraiya might be and will most likely attack from out of nowhere. Just then, a _shoji_ (a Japanese slide window) closes the screen.

"What's going on?", Banjou looked around confused before the three Riders are attacked by Jiraiya himself.

" **Chou Ninpou: Kage no Mai!** ", Jiraiya used his Jikou Shinkuuken to attack Icarus XYZ, New G7 Icarus, and Cross-Z Magma from different directions. The three Riders are sent flying to the ground.

" **OHH MYYY GODDD!** ", Goro exclaimed when gets rag-dolled on the ground.

Taki continues to fight the World Ninja, this time she sent out her auxiliary weapons - Gurren & Lagann. Since the two short blades can be remotely controlled through Taki's coordination, she uses the two weapons as offense.

" **Spiral Edge!** ", Taki commanded Gurren & Lagann to attack the World Ninja in a spiral formation. Jiraiya manages to defect them as Taki takes out her Denryuujin, with the Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta loaded and raised the weapon into the air, which activates her suit up sequence into the Victory Armor.

To Touha's surprise, if Goro was able to harness and invoke the power of the Showa Riders; Taki uses the Heisei Riders' powers through the Victory Armor and her Victory Braceulette.

"Goro is not the only one who can call upon the power of all Kamen Riders in existence.", said Taki as she spins the Victory Braceulette's roulette system. And the device selects Hibiki's powers.

* _[Victory Braceulette voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Hibiki: Armed Hibiki!**_ *

"Even Heisei Riders too?", Touha raised an eyebrow.

" **My experiences as a demon huntress shows I am well-trained!** ", the kunoichi invokes a creed which references the Oni Hibiki's response to complements before calling out the attack with the Braceulette's voice, " **Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei!** (Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Awakening)"

The Denryuujin's blade ignites in flames and extends its length. Taki delivers an insane fiery slash at Jiraiya, defeating the World Ninja for the first time. Touha is mostly impressed not only he has to fight a ninja who came from the famed clan who subjugate evil spirits, even better that Taki, despite not being a Kamen Rider, also possessed a heroic potential that almost at the same level as Samus, in her alter-ego of Kamen Rider Huntress, with the feat of the "Will of the True Kamen Rider".

The other Kamen Riders and Aizawa regrouped, since Taki managed to score the victory, the Izumi siblings, Reiji, and Banjou powered down their Rider forms.

"Man, we almost had him.", said Banjou.

"No worries. It's really the first time I had to fight _other_ ninjas aside from Taki. But, this guy hasn't lost his edge yet, despite he's going to pass his title to his successor.", Goro comments the fighting style of the original Jiraiya.

"Say, where is the old dude's successor?", asked Natsu.

"Hey, I'm still in my 40s!", Touha insists not to be referred as an "old man".

"And, the fact my sensei was already in her 40s when I became her student.", Natsu continued. "And, sensei's already been de-aged thanks to the use of the Heisei Riders' powers. But, that doesn't change the fact that she is still older than Izumi-san!"

"Natsu, it's not very polite to elaborate such triviality to a ninja master.", Taki spoke in a reprimanding tone.

"Wow, even your student is energetic but she knows when to live up to your expectations.", Touha even expresses his positive impression about Natsu, despite her mouthy and prideful personality.

* * *

Moments later, inside the Tokagure-ryuu Dojo, Toha brings up his experiences as the World Ninja who fought fellow ninjas like him up to the evil Sorcerer's Clan. After ending a short, yet concise telling of his story. Taki then explained his association with the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan, and the mention of her mentor, Toki.

"Toki.. You mean that Toki who was one of the Fu-Ma Clan's master, as in your adoptive father?", said Touha.

"Yes. At one time, while I was tasked to retrieve a Fu-Ma Blade by my master, that's when I found out that he was corrupted by a maligned entity. Which drove him into madness and I was on the run from my clan. Several months later, my master freed himself from the evil spirit that corrupted him, at the cost of his own life."

Taki recalls the time when the Fu-Ma Clan were on to her due to her having Mekki-Maru, one of her signature kodachi, that has embedded a shard coming from an evil weapon known as Soul Edge, and her final confrontation against Toki. Even after her master was presumed deceased, Taki went in her journey to find him, only to be in the receiving end of a near-death experience, if it weren't for a certain Mercenary of the Wartime Age who saved her life. Then, her training of Natsu served as the sign of guilt for unable to stop the demon Arahabaki, the latter of whom she sealed in Natsu's body when she was still an infant.

When Taki recalls Natsu returning from her journey, the latter was quick to be overjoyed of Taki's return, but wounded after her battles searching for Toki. Regardless, it took Taki enough time to recuperate from her wounds and when she went on a journey, Natsu went along with her. Until, one fateful day, the master-and-student duo stumbled into a portal blocking in their way. When they went into that portal, which happens to be a wormhole created from the fabric of time and space, they ended up 400 years into the future, A.D. 2017.

And lastly, when Taki discussed about her other signature weapon - Mekki-Maru. Since this is a weapon embedded with a shard of an evil weapon Taki sought to destroy, it usually gave out a glow, which gives her presence away to enemies. Ever since Taki and Natsu ended up present day Japan, an encounter with Kamen Rider Huntress, who at that time used Ninja Gamer Level X and the Maximum Mighty X Gashat to reprogram her genes, which made her unable to use Mekki-Maru's full potential. However, ever since Pandora's Box has been awaken by its full power by Evolto, Mekki-Maru was able to respond to Taki's will since then. Even though she and Natsu are still stuck in the present-day Japan, that didn't stop her from making meaningful connections with new friends, like the ones on her side.

"I'm impressed on how were you able to experience the 21st century. It's like bringing back memories in my days participating the World Ninja War.", said Touha. "You truly lived up what it means to be a modern-day ninja. You're lucky that you have faithful companions stood by your side."

By looking at Goro, the fact not only he's a Kamen Rider, he, like Sento, is a genius inventor. Touha was reminded of his father's disciple, an American scientist whom he became an ally and was responsible for upgrading the Jiraiya Suit with the Power Protector.

After finishing hearing the stories of the two ninjas, Touha already knew why Taki was brought here since Samus did came into his dojo before the kunoichi. At that time, Samus was sent by the Space Squad to find Jiraiya to be part of the Space Squad to combat the organization of evil space aliens known as Genmakuu, formed by the 12 apostles who fought 12 Metal Heroes in the past.

"Did Samus Aran have ever told you about the Genmakuu?", asked Touha. "It's an evil organization of intergalactic criminals who are bent in conquering planets. Two of my known adversaries were part of this nefarious faction. Gavan and his team are in hot pursuit of them."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Beat Riders' gathering grounds in Zawame City.

The Genmakuu started their attack, consisting of enemies that fought by the 12 Metal Heroes. One of the forces is led by one of Jiraiya's adversaries, the **Space Ninja Demost**. Demost ordered his army of mechanical insects to attack innocent people.

Three out of six Space Explorers confront the alien criminal - Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane.

"So, you must be the Kamen Riders associated with the Space Squad. The Space Explorers!", said Demost.

"Take a hike, rust bucket! Or, you'll be in for a brutal scraping of a lifetime!", Mitsuzane threatens the evil alien ninja to leave the planet.

"You dare threaten one of the 12 apostles of the Genmakuu Society?! I am Space Ninja Demost!", Demost answers to the Space Explorers' threats. "Nothing will stand in my way to offer this planet as a gift Guru Fumein, our founder.", he then takes out a memory card with an "X" symbol, a jet-black Shift Brace based on Kamen Rider Drive's, and lastly, the Hamel Cane that originally belonged to the White Wizard.

Using these three items, Demost invokes a special ninpou that allows him to revive the deceased and control them to do their bidding. He chants an incantation to initiate the reincarnation. Afterwards, he exclaims, "Rise, my servants!"

And by doing so, three wooden caskets appear before the Space Explorers; one that has that "X" symbol, the other hand that has Banno's face in the Banno Driver, and one that resembles a certain green-colored Phantom's face.

The caskets open, and emerging from the dead are Gremlin in his human form, Banno Tenjuro in his Banno Driver form. And lastly, Kusaka Masato. These three villains are known to be the most heartless to ever exist - Gremlin, who is known by his Gate's name of Takigawa Sora, is a serial killer who takes joy of murdering women with black hair. Banno, the creator of the Roidmudes, was the mastermind behind the Global Freeze, and what transpired the Roidmudes of their rebellion against humanity. And lastly, Kusaka, is a young man who had an obsession with a certain woman whose "love" for her is but perverse and obviously obsession. Kusaka despises Orphnochs in general, to the point he is willing to murder benign Orphnochs.

"Gremlin?", Mayu recognizes the revived Phantom.

"That's Sora to you, missy! Oh, wait. You're Misa-chan's twin sister?", Gremlin replied.

"Just perfect. Now that I have revived again, vengeance shall be mine!", Banno declares revenge.

"Hmph. What do we have here...?", Kusaka said. "I don't care if you are Orphnochs or not, that means you get in my way."

Kusaka, now donning the Kaixa Belt, takes out his Kaixa Phone and dialed 9-1-3.

* _ **Standing By!**_ *

"Henshin!", Kusaka chanted, and placed the phone into his belt as he transforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa.

* _ **Complete!**_ *

Followed by Banno, in his Banno Driver form, he turns the ignition to transform into Gold Drive, and then Gremlin transforming into his Evolved Form as if he had the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

In memory of **Unshou Ishizuka** (May 16, 1951 – August 13, 2018)

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the first time Goro uses the Legend Bracer.

I made an error with Riderman's finisher need to be used with the G7 Sky Buster. Instead, Icarus XYZ uses the Hawk Gatlinger to emulate Riderman's Machinegun Arm.

The Legend Bracer is voiced by Tetsu Inada, who usually voices Rider #1 when Hiroshi Fujioka isn't around to reprise his role of Takeshi Hongo.

The fact that Jiraiya has met Shurikenger off-screen in Ninninger's episode involving Shurikenger's appearance, he knows the Hurricaneger's signature Super Ninpo: Shadow Dance.

Keeping with the comparisons with Taki to Toha/Jiraiya continuing from the previous chapter, Goro being the one who first provided her the G6 battle suit, and then the Denryuujin, the Victory Armor, and the Victory Braceulette brings to mind Dr. Smith. Dr. Smith is Tetsuzan Yamaji's first disciple, and a genius scientist himself who was able to upgrade the Jiraiya Suit with the Power Protector and even created Jiraiya's own personal sports car, the Black Saber.

Much like Kyuranger vs. Space Squad, the Genmaku had a quartet of Super Sentai Villains that appear to fight the heroes (Mele, Escape, Juzo Fuwa, and Basco ta Jolokia), they also have revived evil Kamen Riders - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa and Tenjuro Banno/Gold Drive. Gremlin, however, is the only monster from the _Kamen Rider_ side to be revived by the Genmaku.

Much like how Anzu revives Soichi from the dead temporarily, the way Demost brought Kusaka, Banno, and Gremlin back in the living is similar to the Edo Tensei/Reincarnation Jutsu from _Naruto_. The three Kamen Rider villains revived by Demost retained their personalities.

* * *

In a somber note, this chapter is dedicated in honor of voice actor Unshou Ishizuka, who passed away last Monday due to esophageal cancer. Back in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3, he was the choice of voicing the Abyssal Majin Abaddon. Ishizuka-san is known for the voices of Professor Oak in the _Pokemon_ anime, Zabuza Momochi in _Naruto_ , Heihachi Mishima in the _Tekken_ series taking over the role of the late Daisuke Gori. Sadly, _Tekken 7_ is the last time we saw Heihachi in the game's story mode, where he is killed by his own son, Kazuya. As a tribute to Ishizuka-san, when Goro, Banjou, and Reiji get defeated by Jiraiya's Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance, he lets out a loud " **Oh my God!** " just like old Joseph Joestar. In Tokusatsu, Ishizuka-san is known for his roles of Great Emperor Ra in _Choushinsei Flashman_ and Larry in _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_.


	32. Lap 032: Who the Hell Do You Think I Am

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 03** **2: Who the Hell Do You Think I Am?!** [俺を誰だと思ってやがる？！/ _Ore o dare da to Omotte yagaru?!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

The Genmakuu started their attack; starting by setting their sights in Zawame City, consisting of enemies that fought by the 12 Metal Heroes. One of the forces is led by one of Jiraiya's adversaries, the **Space Ninja Demost**. Demost ordered his army of mechanical insects to attack innocent people.

Three out of six Space Explorers confront the alien criminal - Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane.

"So, you must be the Kamen Riders associated with the Space Squad. The Space Explorers!", said Demost.

"Take a hike, rust bucket! Or, you'll be in for a brutal scraping of a lifetime!", Mitsuzane threatens the evil alien ninja to leave the planet.

"You dare threaten one of the 12 apostles of the Genmakuu Society?! I am Space Ninja Demost!", Demost answers to the Space Explorers' threats. "Nothing will stand in my way to offer this planet as a gift Guru Fumein, our founder.", he then takes out a memory card with an "X" symbol, a jet-black Shift Brace based on Kamen Rider Drive's, and lastly, the Hamel Cane that originally belonged to the White Wizard.

Using these three items, Demost invokes a special ninpou that allows him to revive the deceased and control them to do their bidding. He chants an incantation to initiate the reincarnation. Afterwards, he exclaims, "Rise, my servants!"

And by doing so, three wooden caskets appear before the Space Explorers; one that has that "X" symbol, the other hand that has Banno's face in the Banno Driver, and one that resembles a certain green-colored Phantom's face.

The caskets open, and emerging from the dead are Gremlin in his human form, Banno Tenjuro in his Banno Driver form. And lastly, Kusaka Masato. These three villains are known to be the most heartless to ever exist - Gremlin, who is known by his Gate's name of Takigawa Sora, is a serial killer who takes joy of murdering women with black hair. Banno, the creator of the Roidmudes, was the mastermind behind the Global Freeze, and what transpired the Roidmudes of their rebellion against humanity. And lastly, Kusaka, is a young man who had an obsession with a certain woman whose "love" for her is but perverse and obviously obsession. Kusaka despises Orphnochs in general, to the point he is willing to murder benign Orphnochs.

"Gremlin?", Mayu recognizes the revived Phantom.

"That's Sora to you, missy! Oh, wait. You're Misa-chan's twin sister?", Gremlin replied.

"Just perfect. Now that I have revived again, vengeance shall be mine!", Banno declares revenge.

"Hmph. What do we have here...?", Kusaka said. "I don't care if you are Orphnochs or not, that means you get in my way."

Kusaka, now donning the Kaixa Belt, takes out his Kaixa Phone and dialed 9-1-3.

* _ **Standing By!**_ *

"Henshin!", Kusaka chanted, and placed the phone into his belt as he transforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa.

* _ **Complete!**_ *

Followed by Banno, in his Banno Driver form, he turns the ignition to transform into Gold Drive, and then Gremlin transforming into his Evolved Form as if he had the Philosopher's Stone. Demost's minions transform into their alter-egos: from left to right are Kamen Rider Kaixa, Gold Drive, and lastly Gremlin in his evolved form after using the Philosopher's Stone.

Just as Demost and his minions are about to engage the Space Explorers, Kusaka/Kaixa stabs Banno in the back. Kaixa turns Gold Drive into facing him and punches him in the face.

"What was that for?!", Banno exclaimed when Kusaka assaults him from behind.

To which the sociopathic Kusaka replies, "Like everyone else, you're a nuisance. I don't like guys who get in my way."

* _ **Ready!**_ *

By inserting the Kaixa Mission Memory into his Kaixa Blaygun, the weapon's blade extends downwards. Kusaka mercilessly slashes Gold Drive with his weapon. Both Demost and Gremlin are surprised by Kusaka's petty act of betraying his fellow villains.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing, my servant?!", Demosts commands Kaixa to obey him.

But, Kusaka defiantly replies, "I answer to nobody. _**Not**_ even to you!"

Kusaka, even he was still alive, is nothing more but a heartless human being who has a deep hatred even for Orphnochs. That hatred is merely but for petty vengeance, and self-entitlement.

* _ **Exceed Charge!**_ *

After pressing the "Enter" key in the Kaixa Belt, the Photon Blood draws energy to the Kaixa Blaygun. After cocking the weapon, Kaixa fires a gold bullet at Gold Drive, paralyzing him, then he charges at him with a Xeno Crash. If that wasn't enough, Kusaka outright demolishes the Banno Driver with the Blaygun, killing Banno instantly.

"You...coward...!", Banno curses Kusaka before he disintegrates to nothingness.

Kaixa then turns his attention to Gremlin and Demost.

"Cease this nonsense at once!", Demost commanded.

"Hey, do you [Kusaka] taken this a bit _too far,_ even for you?", Gremlin asked.

Kusaka could not care less. Even though he is being revived to serve Demost, Kusaka's malicious personality is taken to extremes to the point that he experienced manipulating and betraying other people for his own agenda. Demost should have thought twice of reviving a two-faced snake like Kusaka.

The Space Explorers, seemingly confused of this situation, had no idea what just made Kusaka to turn against Demost by killing Banno. But, Mitsuzane is certain that man is never to trust with.

"Should we do something before things can go way out of control?", asked Mayu.

* * *

Moments later, Makoto, Go, and Alain arrived. Go had no idea that Demost revived his father, Banno. But, he was too late to realize that Kusaka already killed Banno and plans to turn on Gremlin and Demost.

"What's all the commotion?", asked Go before looking at the sight of Demost. "Hey! Isn't that the guy working with the Genmakuu?"

"One of Demost's servants turned against him by killing Gold Drive.", Samus even brought up to Go that the evil Space Ninja revived Banno. "Only for that Kamen Rider over there to kill him on the spot."

"Shoot, I wished I could see that. Good thing dad won't be back to get revenge for eternity!"

All six Space Explorers put on their respective Rider belts and trinkets as they prepare to transform.

* _ **Mighty Creator V-R-X! Gashatto!**_ * / * _ **Standby! Yes, sir!**_ * / * _ **Eye!**_ *

* _ **Signal Bike!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ * / * _ **Driver On, Now!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", all 6 Kamen Riders chant to transform into their respective forms.

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ * / * _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ * / * _ **Kaigan! Specter!**_ *

* _ **Rider: Mach!**_ * / * _ **Haii~! Budou Arms!**_ * / * _ **Change, Now!**_ *

Just before Samus and her team can fight Demost, along with the revived Gremlin and Kamen Rider Kaixa. Foundation X made its presence known in the battlefield, and its forces are led by Amataro's enforcer and right-hand man, Brutus.

"Well, look who's here.", Samus turned her attention at the sight of the Foundation X agent getting involved in the mayhem. "You merchants of death don't know when to stick your noses on anyone's business."

"Anythin' to kill time.", Brutus bluffs while fiddling with his Gorilla Memory. "While the boss [Kai] is been busy bribing the guys working with the Isolation Barrier with to cooperate with us. Oh, wait... That Noizumi dude, along with his Special Police lapdog, aren't actually humans. They came from the Machine World! Those guys are actually robots who plan to assimilate humanity by turning them into their robotic slaves using those N-Chips!"

Brutus willingly reveals the agenda of Noizumi to the Space Explorers. Despite his misogynistic views with women becoming Kamen Riders such as with the likes of Anzu, Samus, and Mayu and taking joy at making other people suffer for fun and more. Brutus is against with the Eleki Clan Zontark's objective of turning humans into cyborgs as a means of achieving "peace".

Within moments, the Sutou siblings arrived and joined with the Space Explorers. Both Hiroto and Miu are shocked upon learning the truth about Defense Minister Noizumi.

"Is this all true?! You're telling us that those N-Chips are devices for brainwashing?", Hiroto exclaimed.

"Yep. If you don't believe me, how about we settle this like real gentlemen.", Brutus snaps his finger, as he orders his army of Nebula Bugsters and Plant Amazonz - consisting of Cactus, Rafflesia, and Flytrap Amazonz, to attack on his signal. "It's time we start this slugfest with a bang!"

"You people even cultivated Amazonz Cells?!", Samus is even unnerved with the Foundation's interest with Amazonz. "You Foundation X scums are _batshit_ insane!"

The Foundation X enforcer presses the Gorilla Memory's button...

* _ **Gorilla!**_ *

...and plugged the memory on the socket on his neck, transforming into the Gorilla Dopant.

"Not as "batshit" insane as you think.", Brutus replies dismissively.

Gorilla charges as he is about to fight the Space Explorers, he gets attacked by Kusaka/Kaixa through a blatant sucker punch.

"Hey, no cheap shots!", the Gorilla Dopant confronts Kaixa.

"You're just another thing in my way like the rest of them.", Kusaka justifies his actions.

"Who the hell are you picking a fight with me, you big bully!", Brutus responds with a shove.

And things spiral out of control even more, Kaixa, the Gorilla Dopant, and Demost are fighting amongst each other, while Gremlin, the Space Explorers, and the Go-On Wings are confused.

* * *

"Seriously, since this is supposed to be a fight between good guys and bad guys. These three are a bunch of immature kids arguing amongst themselves...", Gremlin leaned on the fourth wall, expressing his utter dismay. As the revived Phantom finds a place to relax, he stumbles into a cardboard box. "First, an argument between three baddies from the past, and now a cardboard box. What's this, Metal Gear Solid?!"

The green Phantom approaches the box, when he attempts to see what's underneath it, there's nothing inside.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Solid Alert ("!") noise_ *)

When Gremlin turns around, Aizawa lunges him by surprise and used a special combat knife to slash him on the face. The blade of Aizawa's knife was powerful enough to give Sora a scrape to the point he bleeds out.

"Made you look!", Aizawa gloats.

"Hey, that was too underhanded!", Sora/Gremlin retorted.

Then, Medusa shows up and attacks Gremlin. To Mayu's surprise, she learned from Goro earlier about Foundation X's reviving of Medusa. The fact that Medusa turned against the Foundation doesn't help matters either, since Medusa could not forget learning the painful truth about Wiseman and the White Wizard are one and the same person - Fueki.

"Misa-chan, aren't you supposed to be dead or something?", asked Gremlin.

To which Medusa dismissively replied, "Be quiet!"

While looking at the revived Medusa fighting the likewise revived Gremlin, Mayu understood why Foundation X also attempted in recreating Phantoms as well.

Shots fired from a Transteam Gun at Demost, and it's coming from Reiji, who happens to hold this weapon originally belonging to Isurugi Soichi, who at that time was possessed by Evolto and assumed the Blood Stalk form.

Then, Taki, Natsu, and the Izumi siblings do a four-way flying side kick at the evil Space Ninja. Emerging behind them is Yamaji Touha, the identity of the World Ninja Jiraiya. And lastly, Banjou appears out of nowhere and uses the Magma Knuckle, with the Silver Dragon Full Bottle loaded, to dish out the mother-of-all megaton punches to Kusaka/Kaixa.

* _ **Volcanic Knuckle! Aachaa!**_ *

Kaixa was sent knocked back to a nearby car. The Riders from Build's world and Jiraiya caught up with the Sutou siblings and the Space Explorers.

"That's strange, is it just me or what made three bad guys fighting amongst each other?", Goro looked in utter disbelief after seeing the revived Kusaka going an altercation against Demost (the one who revived him in the first place) and Brutus/Gorilla Dopant.

"Could somebody help these idiots break up?", Anzu asked.

Hearing the presence of Team Izumi/the SOLGU operatives, Brutus/Gorilla Dopant turned his attention to the Kamen Riders, manging to get back on track.

"Who are you calling an idiot, whore?". Brutus blatantly responds to Anzu, and even refers her as a "whore" highlights the fact that he, just like his superior, Kai, is a misogynist.

"Whore, am I?", Anzu actually doesn't like being called with the word that Brutus calls her. "In that case, we're going to put you back in your place in the worst possible way you misogynistic bastard!"

The Foundation X member then asks Demost and his revived servants to team up with him for a while to settle their difference. It also doesn't help that Demost is one of Jiraiya's arch-enemies; even the unruly and traitorous Kusaka willingly allowed to set their differences aside since.

"Demost, just as I thought. You are now affiliated with the Genmakuu.", said Touha. "I must put a stop to your evil schemes right now."

"I have these revived servants on my side, you cannot stop me.", Demost refutes.

Now that he is confronted by the Kamen Riders, Jiraiya, and the Go-On Wings, Brutus willingly offers his assistance to the evil Space Ninja. Demost agrees to this unlikely alliance. That also didn't stop the heroes of different sides to team up.

"Much better, now for some real action.", Goro sighed as he pulled out his Build Driver and buckled up. "Jiraiya-san, let's go send these pricks packing."

"With pleasure.", said the legendary World Ninja. And the suit up begins with Touha donning the Jiraiya suit along with his Power Protectors.

The Kamen Riders and Go-On Wings begin transforming as well. Starting with the three Build Driver users (Banjou and the Izumi siblings) inserting their adapter-based devices with their respective Full Bottles inserted, and Reiji inserting the Stealth Sclashjelly into his Sclash Driver.

* _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ * / * _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", Hiroto and Miu load their Change Souls into their Wing Trigger.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the four Kamen Riders shouted, and their respective Ride Builders assemble around them - inside the ICR Heat Ride Builder, the heat from the inside of the chamber activates Goro's transformation into G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor. From the Aqua Ride Builder, the water flooding with Anzu inside activates her transformation into G7 Type-S Aqua before she is jettisoned out of the Aqua Ride Builder. The Magma Ride Builder assembled behind Banjou, pouring him with lava, releasing serpentine-like dragons; the laddle breaks the cooled magma, revealing Cross-Z Magma. And lastly,

Followed by the Sutou siblings invoking their transformation call, " **Let's Go-On!** ", as they quickly transform into their Ranger forms.

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ * / * _ **Dive Too Deep! Eye! Girroto mirou~! Gen Kaigan, Deep Specter!**_ * / * _ **Dragon Fruits Energy! Lock On! MIX!**_ *

The other three Space Explorers then change into their super modes - Mach into Mach Chaser, Specter into Deep Specter, and Ryugen to Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms.

The heroes make their introduction, starting with the Go-On Wings.

" **Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!** "

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** "

Followed by the three ninjas, that includes Natsu and Taki.

" **35** **th** **Grandmaster of the Tokagure Orthodox Style, Jiraiya!** "

" **The Shadow of the Fu-Ma Clan, Taki.** "

" **Faster than the Howling Wind, Natsu!** "

Instead of introducing their Rider identities, the Riders instead use their signature phrases; starting with the Space Explorers.

* _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara!**_ _(The Power to Create the World!)_ _[Get Make!]_ _ **Mirai no Gamer!**_ _(Gamer of the Future!)_ _ **Mighty Cre~ator~! V-R-X~!**_ *

Starting with Huntress Creator Gamer, " **We'll protect this planet with No Continues!** "

* _ **Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost!**_ *

" **I'll show you my way of life!** ", followed by (Deep) Specter.

* _ **Crush Invader!**_ *

Then Necrom. " **Listen to the call of your heart!** "

* _ **Rider: Mach Chaser!**_ *

" **Track, Eradicate! Both are done at mach speed!** ", then goes Mach Chaser. " **Kamen Rider... Mach Chaser!** "

* _ **Change, Now!**_ *

" **Now, it's time to end this!** ", the introduction of the Space Explorers ends with Mage, with the Riders from Build's world following them.

* _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _(The Magnificent Birdman!)_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashii~!**_ _(Wonderful~!)_ *

" **It's time to go faster beyond fate!** ", starting with G7 Icarus XYZ.

* _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome!**_ _(The Azure Ocean Maiden!)_ _ **G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni kenzan!**_ _(Arriving now!)_ *

Followed by his sister as G7 Type-S Aqua, " **It's time to dive beyond the raging storms!** "

* _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku!**_ _(Extremely Hot Muscles)_ _ **Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachacha! Acha!**_ _(Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! Hot!)_ *

" **My power is filled to the brim! My soul is on fire!** ", Cross-Z Magma follows after. " **My magma is overflowing!** "

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa~!**_ *

" **You are still 100,000 years to early to beat us!** ", New G7 Icarus finished, serving as an important reminder to the villains that it's too early for them to be superior to the heroes in any way.

Just before the Riders, the ninjas and Go-On Wings can charge into the battle. Mitsuzane/Ryugen also gives the villains an important reminder not to mess with those who protect everything they love.

"Just who...", Ryugen banters.

"...in the hell!", Icarus XYZ adds it for him.

Before everyone belted out together, " **DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!** "

Mayhem immediately erupts as Demost's army of mechanical insects and his undead servants - Gremlin and Kaixa alongside Brutus' army of Nebula Bugsters, plant Amazonz, and (Hard) Guardians fight the Kamen Riders, Jiraiya, Taki, Natsu, and the Go-On Wings.

Alongside the revived Medusa, she teams up with Mayu to take on Gremlin. This is the first time Mayu willingly set her difference aside with the Phantom who killed her parents and twin sister ever since they both realized that they were both used by Fueki, who happens to be the White Wizard and Wiseman at the same time.

"Oh, great. The sisters team up?", said Sora/Gremlin, before the unlikely allies of Mayu and Medusa got help from the Go-On Wings.

* _ **Mission One!**_ * / * _ **Mission Two!**_ *

By using their Rocket Daggers, Go-On Gold and Silver execute an ice and fire slash at the green Phantom. Before Banjou throws his Beat Closer to Gold, the Silver Dragon bottle is already loaded into the weapon.

* _ **Special Tune! Hit-Hit-Hit Parade!**_ * / * _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

After pulling the Beat Closer's Grip Starter three times and activating all three Switches on the Rocket Dagger. Go-On Gold flies and unleashes a powerful double-slash with both Rocket Dagger and Beat Closer.

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers mow down all Demost's mechanical insects and Foundation X Guardians and Hard Guardians with the use of their weapons. Mach Chaser loads the Signal Chaser into the Shingou Axe, and after five seconds, he swings the weapon, leaving a crossing line-like trail from the attack. Ryugen then loads the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, and after fired a scattershot of energy arrows. Deep Specter takes out the Gan Gun Hand, and initiates an Eye Contact with the weapon into the Ghost Driver, followed by Necrom loading the Sanzo Eyecon into the Gan Gun Catcher. They execute a Omega Spark/Omega Finish combination attack, destroying the last remaining robots and insectoids.

Then, a fight between Demost and his arch-enemy ensued. Jiraiya is backed by the two Fu-Ma Ninjas. While Icarus XYZ is busy fighting the revived Kamen Rider Kaixa.

"You really have to be the worst human being to ever exist, man.", Goro even calls Kusaka as the worst human being.

"Like do I care.", said Kaixa as he clashes blades with Icarus XYZ, who uses the Beat Closer as one of his sword weapons. "In fact, you and I are the same by the way I look into your eyes. You love to mess with other people for your own benefit.", and Kusaka even sensed deep into Goro's personality to show that they have in common - right from their antisocial behavior, callousness, and arrogance. "Answer me this, why do you keep fighting when you have nothing to protect? You're only using anybody as a means to your ends!"

Goro's response to Kusaka's statement? "Unfortunately, that's where our similarities end! That might be true, sometimes I'm willing to use other people and mess with them, when I only needed it. But, that's for the sake to protect everything I hold dear. Unlike you, I draw the line on things that might be too extreme for my own standards! I won't let myself be judged by a petty, misogynistic, hateful excuse of a coward like you! You DON'T deserved the right to be a Rider!"

* _ **Special Tune! Hit-Hit-Hit Parade!**_ *

Using the Kerberos Full Bottle in the Beat Closer and pulling the Grip Starter three times. Then pulls the trigger, swinging the weapon, launching a cerberus-like projectile at Kaixa.

* _ **Mega Slash!**_ *

When the smoke cleared, Demost is the victim of the attack. As it turns out, Kusaka used the evil Space Ninja as a human shield to save his skin. Even Jiraiya, who is fighting the evil ninja with Taki and Natsu, couldn't help but voice out his contempt by Kusaka's act of cowardice.

"How could you use your own ally to protect yourself? Have you know no shame of your cowardice?!", said Touha.

"Like what I said before, he's just an obstacle just like the rest of you.", Kusaka doesn't see Demost as an ally, much like Gremlin, Banno, and Foundation X.

"Coward...you will pay for your treachery!", Demost is fed up by Kusaka's actions. When the evil Space Ninja attempts to attack Kaixa, Kusaka beats the evil ninja senselessly to the point he's leaving Demost to die.

Goro wastes no time speaking out his contempt for Kusaka as he takes out the Drill Crusher. He loads the Drill Full Bottle into the weapon and simultaneously cranked the Build Driver's lever.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ launches the Drill Crusher's Dri-Spiral Blade like a missile at Kaixa, the Drill Crusher's blade grew large to the point the moment it impales Kaixa, stunning the evil Kamen Rider.

* _ **Vortex Break!**_ * / * _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **Exceed Finish!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the air, spreading his arms sidewards to activate his EX Icarus Wings, taking to the skies as he prepares to dive with a Rider Kick connecting with the enlarged Dri-Spiral Blade still lodged to Kaixa. Kusaka is forced out of his transformation as his body is about to crumble to dust.

"You. Are. Already. Dead.", Goro muttered these four words as Kusaka is reduced to dust.

* _ **Volcanic Finish!**_ *

Meanwhile, Cross-Z Magma unleashes Volcanic Finish on all three plant Amazonz at once.

* _ **Full Bottle! Ice Steam! Steam Attack!**_ *

Followed by New G7 Icarus using his own Stealth Sclashjelly into his Transteam Gun in Steam Rifle mode, and turning the Steam Blade's valve for an Ice Steam. He fires a beam of ice with the Steam Rifle, freezing the Nebula Bugsters in the process before shattering them with a Scrap Bomber.

* _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ *

A tidal wave is summoned and G7 Type-S Aqua rode on the wave. The wave itself launches Anzu as she unleashes her Rider Kick at the revived Gremlin and the Gorilla Dopant.

* _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ *

Followed by Mayu using her own Rider Kick, and Miu using the Rocket Dagger's Shining Dagger. Instantly destroying Gremlin in the process.

"Man, look at the time. Gotta go, bye!", Brutus escapes the battlefield, another act of cowardice after being defeated by Anzu's finishing move.

Even after he was brutally beaten by Kusaka earlier, that didn't stop Demost from continuing his fight with Jiraiya, the two Fu-Ma kunoichi, and Kamen Rider Huntress. Taki then quickly changes into her Victory Armor.

"This is unforgivable!", Jiraiya readies his Jikou Shinkuuken.

* _[Victory Braceulette voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Agito: Shining Form!**_ *

"Wicked soul, prepare to die!", Taki proclaimed after Agito Shining Form is selected in the Victory Braceulette. " **My soul has awakened!** "

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ _(Divine Move)_ *

After inserting the VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, Huntress Creator Gamer brandishes the weapon's blade, in a similar vein how the Space Sheriffs use their Laser Blades.

" **Jikou Shinkuuken: Makkou Ryoudan!** (Frontal Bisection!)", Jiraiya executes his signature finisher with his weapon.

" **Shining Clash!** ", Taki exclaimed with the Victory Braceulette as she executes Agito Shining Form's slashing attack with Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Huntress lands her signature finisher using the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, in the form of **Hunter Punish** , defeating Demost, but the evil ninja is not killed.

"How can this be...?", Demost cannot comprehend to the he lost to Earth's protectors - not only his arch-enemy, but in the form of Kamen Riders. "I will come back again to claim this planet, and nothing can stop Genmakuu!"

Demost escapes. But, the Space Explorers promise to defeat the Genmakuu with the Space Squad. Brutus, likewise, wisely weaseled out of the fight to make sure to monitor his enemies' actions to avoid Kai's plans of being compromised.

* * *

Later that sunset, Goro's party (Sawa managed to catch up with them after she went on her own to investigate the N-Chips) and the Go-On Wings bid farewell to Jiraiya and the Space Explorers. Goro promises to return to the main universe with Sento and the others to deal with Foundation X. The Riders of the other World and the Sutou siblings boarded in Engine Jum-bowhale to return to Build's world.

The following week, at the Nova Future Chip Laboratory...

Foundation X agent Kai returns to Defense Minister Noizumi to know of his impending response of the proposal for the Eleki Clan Zontark to cooperate with Foundation X.

"The time for waiting is over, Noizumi-san.", said Kai. "I will once again illiterate; will you cooperate with Foundation X? If you accept, we will keep your plans in secret from humanity. However, if you refuse, the Isolation Barrier will become a property of Foundation X, and, we will commence a mass genocide on the Machine World."

Kai issues an ultimatum to Noizumi/Noizoon, if the Defense Minister chooses to cooperate with Foundation X in exchange for the organization's silence over the N-Chips, since Kai is positive that the Zontark created these N-Chips to brainwash the majority of the human population. If the Zontark refused, the Foundation will instead take the Isolation Barrier from them and Kai even threatens to destroy the Machine World, as the Zontark are actually from that dimension, much like the Engines and Machines.

Noizumi wisely chose to decline Amataro's offer. "We will not hand over the Isolation Barrier to a mere human like you!", he said as his lieutenant, Kurei Torao appeared on his side.

* _ **Evol-Driver!**_ *

In response, Kai takes out the Evol Driver and equipped it.

"How unwise...", Kai sighed, as he took out the Rider Evol Bottle with his left hand, and the Cobra Lost Bottle on his right. "In that case, I will start by destroying you and along with that false peace you so envisioned."

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Not only the story's title comes from the catchphrase of Team Dai-Gurren, the said catchphrase serves as the slogan for the Space Explorers, Metroid: KRG's expy to Team Dai-Gurren.

I won't be elaborating my thoughts with Build's penultimate episode, I will rather put it together along with the final episode next week. I suggest watching the last three episodes along with the final episode together.

The plant Amazonz - Cactus, Rafflesia, and Flytrap Amazonz that Brutus brought with him to fight the Riders and Jiraiya are exclusive to this story. As they don't appear in the _Kamen Rider Amazons_ web-exclusive series and its spring movie.

This is the first time Banjou uses the Magma Knuckle without even transforming, something that he hasn't ever done before in the TV series.

This is the first time Goro uses the Drill Crusher in EX-Strike Armor. I can't remember the last time he used the Beat Closer, however. If anything, this would be the first time he uses the weapon.

The Beat Closer Hiroto used actually belonged to Banjou. Although Goro himself used another Beat Closer in his aforementioned EX-Strike Armor.

Both Gremlin and Kusaka's depictions in the story have a differences from what they are on TV.

\- For Sora, his personality is a mix before the revelation of his history as a serial killer and his usually jovial personality.

\- Kusaka is even worse than he is in the _Kamen Rider 555_ TV series. While he still maintains his sociopathic and spiteful personality that he has in the show. Here in this story, Kusaka also comes off being a coward, he willingly betrays and kills Banno right in front of Demost, and even uses Demost as a human shield when Goro uses the Beat Closer's finisher meant for the latter. Both Banno, Goro, and Demost outright called Kusaka a coward doesn't help matters either.


	33. Lap 033: Evolution! Evol Ophiuchus!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 03** **3: Evolution! Evol Ophiuchus!** [進化！ エボルオフューカス!/ _Shinka! Eboru Ofy_ _ū_ _kasu!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

At the Nova Future Chip Laboratory, the following week after Foundation X representative Amataro Kai issuing an ultimatum to Defense Minister Noizumi Shinichiro after the scientist discovered that Noizumi, along with his lieutenant/enforcer, Kurei Torao are actually from the Eleki Clan Zontark. What Kai issued is that if the Zontark should cooperate with Foundation X, in exchange for the organization's silence over the N-Chips, which is in reality used to brainwash majority of humans in order to turn them into cyborgs. Should the Zontark refuse, not only Kai will expose the existence of the Zontark to the public, he also plans to destroy the Machine World.

"The time for waiting is over, Noizumi-san.", said Kai. "I will once again illiterate; will you cooperate with Foundation X? If you accept, we will keep your plans in secret from humanity. However, if you refuse, the Isolation Barrier will become a property of Foundation X, and, we will commence a mass genocide on the Machine World."

Ultimately, Noizumi wisely chose to decline Amataro's offer. "We will not hand over the Isolation Barrier to a mere human like you!", he said as his lieutenant, Kurei Torao appeared on his side.

* _ **Evol-Driver!**_ *

In response, Kai takes out the Evol Driver and equipped it.

"How unwise...", Kai sighed, as he took out the Rider Evol Bottle with his left hand, and the Cobra Lost Bottle on his right. "In that case, I will start by destroying you and along with that false peace you so envisioned."

The Foundation X agent has finally had enough of the Zontark clan's refusal. And so, Kai demonstrates to the Eleki Clan Zontark that they, and even the Gaiark are not the only monsters in the Human World. Kai also points out that humans, _himself_ included, are the **real monsters**. He shook the Cobra Lost Bottle before twisting its cap along with the Rider Evol Bottle and inserting them into the Evol Driver.

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!**_ *

He cranks the Evol Driver's lever, not only playing a looping music based on Beethoven's Symphony No. 9, a Snap Ride Builder materializes while Kai is surrounded by gold gear-shaped rings.

* _ **Are you Ready?**_ *

"Henshin!", Kai chants without the need to execute a pose or transformation gesture. Then, the halves of Evol's Cobra Form encase him, transforming into a dark colored Kamen Rider Evol.

* _ **Cobra! Cobra! EVOL COBRA! Fuahahahahaha!**_ *

Kai transforms into a darkened version of Kamen Rider Evol. What makes him distinguished from the original Evol is the color scheme of his suit - dark violet, dark red, dark blue, and black. Complete with a blue-green visor akin to Blood Stalk's own visor.

"I am **Ophiuchus**. **Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus**.", Kai introduces himself as **Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus**. "I am your worst nightmare."

In order for Kai to use the Evol Driver, he needs to have a Hazard Level of 5. Back when Foundation X briefly collaborated with Elpis Corporation and its CEO, Kozuki Kaguya, Kai managed to extract a fragment of the Extraterrestrial Lifeform Evolto's genes from Kaguya, at that time, Evolto was imprisoned inside Kaguya's body. After Kaguya's downfall and having salvaged the original Evol Driver on the shore at an unnamed beach in Build's world, Kai managed to cultivate the extraterrestrial lifeform's DNA and injected it into his body, and after a week of intense training to increase his Hazard Level, not only Kai was able to use the Nebula Steam Gun to assume the Hell Bros form, he is able to operate the Evol Driver.

Noizumi and Kurei sent out their SIP Special Police to protect them in order to save their skins. However, Kai is not going to make them come out alive. Evol Ophiuchus takes out his Nebula Steam Rifle, after combining his Steam Blade with the Nebula Steam Gun. He inserts the Cobra Lost Bottle into the weapon, and turns the valve of the (Nebula) Steam Rifle twice.

* _ **Lost Match! Elec Steam!**_ *

Instead of aiming the Nebula Steam Rifle at the two Zontark members and their SIP pawns, Kai aims the weapon on the left side of the room.

* _ **Funky Shot: Lost Match!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus fires a cobra-shaped bullet at the wall, and the projectile ricochets all over the room, hitting everyone inside, including the SIP, killing the humans controlled by Noizumi's N-Chip. Kai is able to leave a trail of blood and carnage in the room right in front of the two Zontarks.

With no time to hesitate to protect their Isolation Barrier tower, Noizumi and Kurei decided to fight with the Barrier Tower at stake. The fact that they are mechanical lifeforms of the Eleki Clan Zontark, they can assume between their human and true forms. Noizumi takes out his "Z" smartphone which actually controls the Barrier Tower and the N-Chips attached to the humans used to mind-control them, it also acts as a transformation device. Kurei takes out his special sunglasses that assumes his form of Grayzky.

Both of them invoke their transformation call, " **Let's...Zontark!** "

Noizumi transforms into a green-like mechanical being, which is his true form and identity, **Noizoon**. Followed by Kurei, after wearing his special sunglasses, he transforms into what appears to resemble the Cleaning Minister Kireizky, this time he is known as **Grayzky**.

Chaos quickly erupts, Noizoon fights Evol Ophiuchus using his rapier, which is modeled after a selfie stick. He uses the selfie-stick weapon through the "phone" to fire beams. However, Evol Ophiuchus's suit is durable enough to stave off these attacks. Not even Grayzky, who uses his shotgun-like weapon and missile launcher couldn't dent on this evil Kamen Rider.

Evol Ophiuchus then throws both Grayzky, Noizoon, and himself out of the window falling into the streets, and the fight even ensued outside of the laboratory. Luckily, Kai manages to survive the fall by landing on his two feet with both arms folded.

"I am superior to all humans. You two are nothing but mere machines who think they can control humanity with a measly mind-controlling device.", Kai boasts his God complex to the Zontark. "Your lackluster technology can't surpass the gods, but I already have! Now that I have the power of the Extraterrestrial Lifeform Evolto, I am... **GOD!** "

Kai proves to the Zontark that he is a God in person. He backs this claim by ruthlessly beating up Grayzky, and even kill innocent people witnessing this ensuing mayhem. Once again, by turning the Nebula Steam Rifle's valve three times...

* _ **Devil Steam!**_ *

...he fired Nebula Gas bullets at Noizoon and Grayzky, weakening them drastically. According to Kai, it seems that mechanical lifeforms that reside in the Machine World cannot adapt to Nebula Gases. In short, the gases serves as the Kryptonite that can weaken even the Engines.

Kai then separates the Steam Blade from the Nebula Steam Gun, he loads the Gear RemoCon into the weapon.

* _ **Gear RemoCon! Funky Drive: Gear RemoCon!**_ *

By firing the Nebula Steam Gun, with the Gear RemoCon inserted at Grayzky, the fact that he's using a power influenced by a remote control, he controls Grayzky's actions against his will. This time, he commands Grayzky into attacking Noizoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Build's world...

Team Izumi/the SOLGU operatives and the Sutou siblings return to Team Build. They come into Sento's most shocking discovery: a white Pandora panel. This special panel was conceived when Sento placed the Hazard Trigger in a replica of the box with all of its colored panels. This is actually what his father, Shinobu told him in his last moments.

"No way, a white panel?", Anzu gazed at the white Pandora panel.

"I figured it out after analyzing the data my dad left behind.", Sento said as he held the panel. "Banjou is also able to create it the fact that he has Evolto's genes. Even after Evolto is dead, he has no idea that a white Pandora panel existed."

"Is your old man planning to create a new world with just a wormhole?", asked Goro.

"With this panel, we can access another world.", Sento answered.

What Sento mentioned about going to another world means a _parallel_ world, much like how the Engines ferrying humans from one dimension after another, the most known example being how Bowhale, the Wings' mentor, managed to bring the SOLGU operators to the other Human World.

Much like the Braneworlds consisting of 11 (or in this case 12 due to the existence of another Human World), among them including the Machine World, Junk World, and Samurai Worlds, etc., there are countless parallel worlds that exist at the same time as Sento and BOMPER elaborated. If the white panel along with the black one (which is currently in the possession of Foundation X), which leads to the fusion of two worlds into one.

However, both Goro and Gentoku are worried if merging the two worlds will lead to destroying them much like how Mogami Kaisei attempted in doing so. But, Sento pointed out as based on his father's theory. Basically, Shinobu tried to create a new world by combining this world and another world where Evolto doesn't exist. As Sento elaborated, if Build's world is World A and the prime universe where his predecessors are is World B; combing the two worlds will end up the worlds becoming one - World C, through the black and white Pandora panels.

But, there is one problem; now that Pandora's Box and Evolto are destroyed, it's impossible to bring the two worlds together. However, Goro then brought out to Sento an alternative in place of Pandora's Box.

"Since Evolto's long dead and the box is destroyed. I bet there is an alternative.", said Goro.

"And what is that, Izumi-san?", Sento raised an eyebrow.

"In the other world, the guys who attempted to take down the Go-Ongers are building an Isolation Barrier tower that ensures the defense of the Human World from otherworldly beings.", Goro said. "Also, that Noizumi guy and his SIP lapdogs don't look actual humans. The fact that Sawa-san went undercover to infiltrate and gain information over the Isolation Barrier..."

"Those two guys call themselves the **Eleki Clan Zontark**.", said Sawa. She then presents to Sento a "Z" branded sticker to Sento. "And these stickers are called N-Chips. Although they look like a futuristic form of communication devices distributed to people, the Zontark are actually planning to use this to mind-control humans and convert them into their robotic servants."

" **No way!** ", Sosuke and the others gasped in shock.

"So those guys are planning to make us look like criminals? That's unforgivable!", said Renn.

During Sawa's deep undercover mission inside the Nova Future Research Laboratory, not only she found out that Noizumi and Kurei are Noizoon and Grayzky, she overheard Amataro Kai's ultimatum to the Zontark. What's worse, Kai actually had the Evol Driver that Sento and Goro threw into the sea.

"What's more, Foundation X is coercing the Zontark to cooperate with them. However, Noizumi refused to accept the Foundation for obvious reasons.", Sawa continued to bring out to everyone the progress of her mission. "Amataro even threatened them that he's not only going to destroy the Human World, he's also planning to destroy the Machine World and the other Braneworlds!"

Hearing this even alarmed the other Engines, they have already seen Kai and his organization invaded the Machine World. It seems Kai will go so far to bring all the Braneworlds to their knees so he could rule all of them.

"That creep! Just how would he go in lengths to see himself as a God?!", Sosuke himself is also angered by this.

" _ **I agree with you, partner. That Amataro Kai is a complete monster! He doesn't have any shred of kindness and compassion like all other humans.**_ ", Speedor added.

On the flipside, concerning about the idea of merging the two worlds, it seems the vision that Taki had after her exposure to the Huntress Ridewatch was correct.

* * *

Back in the prime Human World...

Kai/Evol Ophiuchus continues to demonstrate to Noizoon and Grayzky what an _utter_ complete monster he really is. Thanks to the Gear RemoCon's power influenced on his Nebula Steam Gun, Grayzky is turned into Evol Ophiuchus's slave against the mechanical lifeform's will. Kai continues to revel with sadistic joy in seeing Grayzky attacking his own superior.

"Grayzky, open your eyes! Don't let that demon control you!", Noizoon tried to reason out his lieutenant, and even outright called Amataro a _demon_.

"It's pointless.", Kai said, as he at the same time continued to break Noizoon as well. "You're nothing but a disposable machine, just like Grayzky. Easy to break, just like a toy!"

Kai couldn't even care less about viciously beating a mechanical being, even if they have hearts. To him, Kai viewed those from the Machine World as mere machines (and by proxy, expendables) than individuals, it even extends how he treats his knockoff of the Engines and the actual Engines themselves. In a way that humans treat machines as expendables.

From the entrance of the Nova Future Chip Laboratory, Saki looked on horror as she witnesses Evol Ophiuchus taking a sadistic joy tearing Noizoon and Grayzky apart. Kamen Riders are supposed to be allies of justice, much like the Go-Ongers. But the Rider that she saw is anything but heroic. Kai is only unleashing his unholy wrath on the two Zontark members in its hideous fury.

Saki couldn't help but be stunned by the utter depravity of Evol Ophiuchus.

* _ **Gear Engine!**_ *

Kai once again combines the Steam Blade with the Nebula Steam Gun, after that he inserts the Gear Engine into the Nebula Steam Rifle's Full Bottle Slot. He aims the weapon at Grayzky, who is still in the influence of the Gear RemoCon's ability to control its target against its will.

* _ **Funky Shot: Gear Engine!**_ *

Grayzky is shot from behind by Evol Ophiuchus. The mechanical lifeform collapses on the ground and explodes into shreds of scrap metal right in front of Noizoon. Behind the flames from the remains of Grayzky echoed a chillingly sinister chuckle coming out from Kai, who took sadistic joy at the destruction he inflicts, and going as far to make Noizoon's dream of his envisioned "peace" turning into a never-ending nightmare in an instant.

"I shall be looking forward to your despair!", Kai is going to make sure the Zontark will wallow in despair as he cranked the Evol Driver's lever.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Afterwards, a large, dark-violet energy projection of a cobra similar to the ones Blood Stalk used appeared on Evol Ophiuchus's side. Kai charges towards Noizoon before jumping into the air, and the cobra projection launches him.

* _ **Evoltech Finish! Ciao!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus dives towards Noizoon with a flying tornado kick, killing the Zontark leader in the process. Noizoon explodes and his body is reduced to shrapnels of scrap metal, and his smartphone suddenly flung right towards a horrified Saki, who witnesses Kai murdering both "Noizumi Shinichiro" and "Kurei Torao", who are actually maligned otherworldly beings from the Machine World.

After he succeeds killing Noizoon, Kai lets out a sadistic maniacal laughter, feeling the joy of having claiming the life of an otherworldly being from the Machine World. Even the other three Pollution Ministers, who witnessed Kai's fight from a distance, are horrified of this heinous, depraved act. Yogostein can't stand seeing a monstrous human being doing this kind of cruelty. Hiramechimedes admits to being afraid of Kai to the fact that the Foundation X member will go far to not only invade the Machine World, he also plans to destroy all the Braneworlds and recreate them in his own image.

Kai senses the presence of someone witnessing his act, and it was Saki. To his surprise, based from the data he obtained in regards to the Go-Ongers, Saki left the team and worked with the public relations office. Saki had no idea that she herself is being controlled by the Zontark, as she herself had an N-Chip embedded on her hand.

The Foundation X member approaches Saki, who attempts to escape him. "No need to be afraid. You should be thankful that I saved you from that false Messiah.", Kai politely tells Saki not to be afraid of him.

"What have you done?!", yelled Saki.

"Calm down. I won't harm you.", said Kai. "Here, let me remove that thing from your hand."

Saki stopped, and Kai succeeded in removing the N-Chip embedded in Saki's hand. Removing the N-Chip isn't as painful scraping one's pimples and wounds, since Kai's suit has Nebula Gas empowerment like most of the Rider System created by the Katsuragis. Saki thought she was relieved that Kai was a friendly man who managed to remove the N-Chip from her hand, she was wrong...

Kai knocks Saki out by punching her in the stomach. And by carrying the unconscious Saki on his shoulders, he has another thing in mind...

"Now that you are free from the Zontark's control. I think that you might be useful to me, Rouyama Saki.", Kai muttered. "It's time for the Go-Ongers to come out of hiding if they want to save their friend."

The Foundation X agent is now planning to use Saki as bait in order to lure the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders. Is to bring the other four Lost Bottles in exchange for Saki, otherwise, Kai is going to make sure the Go-Ongers will not see their teammate again. Kai's mad and genocidal quest for power has just only begun...

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the second chapter of this story to focus on Kai.

Kai is the second Foundation X member to become a Kamen Rider since Jun Kazu during _W Returns: Eternal_. Kazu was the first Kamen Rider Eternal before the mantle was taken by Katsumi Daido. Here, the fact that Kai managed to fix the original Evol Driver and used the Cobra Lost Bottle along with the Rider Evol Bottle to become **Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus** , this makes him the second Kamen Rider Evol following Evolto. In order to distinguish the original Evol from Evol Ophiuchus, the latter uses the Cobra _Lost_ Bottle instead of the Cobra Evol Bottle.

This chapter's title is similar to Vol. 3's chapter 25, "Evolution! G7 Icarus XYZ!".

It's also revealed that Kai managed to cultivate fragments of Evolto's DNA from Kaguya during _Metroid: KRG Vol. 3_ , which enabled him to operate the Evol Driver since it needs a Hazard Level of 5 to use it. Evolto at that time was imprisoned in Kaguya body by the Pandora Majins, after she's defeated, Evolto mind rapes her and forces her to commit suicide against her will before transforming only into Evol Cobra form. However, Evolto's influence no longer affects Kai after being injected with the extraterrestrial lifeform's DNA since he, like Kaguya, is already a complete monster to begin with.

The Ophiuchus in Kai's Rider name comes from the namesake constellation, which means "Serpent-bearer". Also, the fact that Kai uses the name Ophiuchus as part of his Rider identity, he is also inspired from the villain of the same name from Green Phantom Queen's Horseshoes and Handgrenades series; an Alternate Universe series of fics featuring the cast of _Kamen Rider Fourze_.

Evol Ophiuchus's design is an inverse palette swap of the original Kamen Rider Evol (Evol's colors are mainly red, dark blue, and gold. Evol Ophiuchus's colors are dark violet, dark red, dark blue, and black. While his visor has a lighter shade of cyan akin to Blood Stalk's visor). The only main difference is that Evol Ophiuchus's helmet uses Black Hole Form's helmet.

Much like Bababatcheed in _Metroid: KRG Vol. 3_ , Noizoon and Grayzky, being mechanical lifeforms from the Machine World, are actually weak to Nebula Gas, as shown when Evol Ophiuchus sprayed them with the Devil Steam using the Nebula Steam Rifle.

The chapter reveals that since Evolt and the Pandora Box are destroyed, the alternative of merging the two Human Worlds is through the Zontark's Isolation Barrier tower. But, the white and black Pandora panels will still play their roles in this story.

Evol Ophiuchus's Rider Kick being accompanied with his version of the cobra projection used by Blood Stalk is similar to Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent. It also doesn't help that said cobra projection is a reused CGI of Venosnaker, Ouja's contract monster.


	34. Lap 034: Mass Destruction

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 034: Mass Destruction** [大量ハカイ/ _Tairyō Hakai_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, graphic violence, and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

With Foundation X now in control of the Isolation Barrier tower and Saki now being held captive and being used as a hostage for the remaining four Lost Bottle in Team Build's possession. Kai has another plan in mind; using his Rider powers to cause a mass genocide in different Braneworlds.

The day after taking control of the Eleki Clan Zontark's Barrier tower and their Nova Chip Laboratory. Kai used majority of Foundation X's assets to assemble a huge army of powerful monsters. Among those are the **Ganmaizers** ; he even managed to recreate the Ganmaizers, artificial deities from the Ganma World, as well as extracting the data of **Gamedeus** from the _Kamen Rider Chronicle_ Master Gashat. The fact that Gamedeus is the final boss of _Rider Chronicle_ doesn't help matters either. Kai is going to make sure that all who crossed him will bow down and worship him the god he claims himself to be.

Kai, including his right-hand and bodyguard, Brutus managed to enter the Machine World for the second time. Unlike the first time he entered this dimension where he ordered a team of scientists to capture the Engines; he is now bringing an army of powerful monsters to raze down the Machine World.

"It's time for some real game, boss.", said Brutus as he pressed the Gorilla Memory's activation button…

* _ **Gorilla!**_ *

…and jabbed the Gaia Memory into the socket into his neck, transforming into the Gorilla Dopant.

"That's correct.", Kai coolly responds to his bodyguard's enthusiasm. "A story of fear and despair has just begun…", and that sinister smile curved from Kai's mouth shows his callous and sadistic nature about to rearing its ugly head again.

Foundation X's army of monsters begin their second invasion of the Machine World, and this time, the organization began their mass murdering of all the mechanical lifeforms residing in this dimension. Even the other Machine Clans besides the Gaiark and Zontark begin rallying against the human invaders.

"Hell yes! This is fun than breaking a kid's toy!", Brutus, the Gorilla Dopant, also takes sadistic joy in destroying everything in the Machine World. His cruelty is just as bad as his superior in all of its hideous fury.

One of the Machine World's denizens confront Kai, calling him out for once again not only invading their world again, but instigating a mass genocide.

" _ **You humans are insane! How could you go far in destroying our home dimension because what the Gaiark and the Zontark have done to your world?!**_ ", said one of the resistance fighters.

"The last time we came here was just for the purpose of fulfilling our research of parallel worlds.", Kai denies of his previous involvement the first invasion of the Machine World. "But, this is just a test of my newfound power to achieve godhood. If you would be so kind to cease this resistance at once, pledge your loyalty to Foundation X and we will withdraw from your world at once."

The Machine World residents refused to submit to Kai's control, and it only leads to Kai worsening this genocide mission.

" _ **There's no way we will kneel before you!**_ "

To which Kai calmly replied, "Is that so…? Very well, you can watch see your home world be burned down to the ground.", he equipped the Evol Driver and took out the Cobra Lost Bottle and Rider Evol Bottle. After shaking the Cobra Lost Bottle and twisting the bottle's Shielding Cap, he inserts the said bottle, along with the Rider Evol Bottle.

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!**_ *

Kai cranks the Evol Driver's lever and prepares to transform into Evol Ophiuchus.

* _ **Are you Ready?! Cobra! Cobra! EVOL COBRA! Fuahahahahaha!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus quickly kills the resistance fighter who defied him effortlessly. He then proceeds to eliminate all the resistance trying to oppose Foundation X. All of the Machine World's resistance forces are outnumbered, Kai wastes no time taking no prisoners by outright murdering everyone who gets in his way. The extent of his psychotic and sadistic nature are all being unleashed rearing its ugly head once again.

Like what he did to Noizoon and Grayzky before, everyone in the Machine World are easy to break just like toys.

Once done with the Machine World, Foundation X proceeded into the Christmas World.

* * *

Christmas World, a world that is always remains the Yuletide season forever. That blissful happiness in that world immediately turns into a world of sadness, despair, and melancholy as Evol Ophiuchus, the Gorilla Dopant and their army of monsters begin their invasion.

Both Kai and Brutus are quick to kill every innocent people in the Christmas World, and even Santa Claus. Since these two are already in the Naughty List to begin with, their depravity cranks this up to eleven.

If killing so many people in the Christmas World is not enough, Kai continues to destroy everything people love. He would go in petty heights by not only destroying a Christmas tree, and everything that make the people in that dimension happy. The Foundation X agent continues to delight in this kind of sadism. His lack of morals and empathy is so great, it proves that there is a side to humanity that the concept of kindness and compassion is alien to them.

"The screams of agony are music to my ears... I want all of you to SCREAM for me!", Kai continues to raze and pillage everything around the Christmas world until Foundation X moves to the next dimension, that is the Samurai World.

Arriving at the Samurai World, the dimension's inhabitants find themselves being invaded by otherworldly beings composed of artificial monsters, a Dopant, and an evil Kamen Rider. The Samurai World's warriors fought the invading forces with all their might, only for them to be massacred singlehandedly by Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus.

Kai continues to take pleasure hearing screams of agony and despair inflicted upon the warriors of the Samurai World. The mad scientist's reign of terror has just only begun...

* * *

Meanwhile at the World of Build's Human World.

At the ZETA Tech main office building, in the Executive Vice President's office. Goro had his doubts about Sento's idea of merging of the two Human Worlds, the fact that Taki had a foreseen vision of the re-merging of the two worlds doesn't help matters either. But, unlike Mogami Kaisei's attempt in doing so by destroying both worlds, as well Kaguya's successful attempt in merging the worlds unnoticed. How does it affect the Braneworlds, will it be back to having 11 parallel worlds instead of 12?

Goro recalls from the Go-Ongers and BOMPER that there are 11 separate dimensions, layed upon each other like layers of a cake. The fact that Machalcon and the Primal Engines stumbled into a Human World different than the one they knew, it comes to light that the existence of two Human Worlds - the Riders and Super Sentai's main universe and Build's own parallel universe.

"This whole parallel world thing Sento told you is still bothering you, Goro-chan?", Nakajima asked.

"Yeah. I am curious that might also involve running into parallel world counterparts of ourselves. Besides that, if the two worlds were to be merged. I don't know what will affect everything we fought.", Goro said before he begins to reveal a hopeful intention, "I can't mope around about what's going to happen next. Perhaps, it's gonna be a new beginning."

"Goro, your saying that you're going through with Sento's plan?", asked Anzu.

"Well, what other options do we have?", Goro replied. "If this is not just creating a new world what Sento's dad planned whatsoever, it means but to bring balance between the two Human Worlds by merging them into one. The fact that Foundation X still have the six Lost Bottles, Amataro Kai is going to use them to turn all the Braneworlds into his own liking, in which we won't allow him to do so."

"He's right. If Amataro Kai uses all 10 Lost Bottles along with the black Pandora panel, it's only a matter of time before he brings down all the parallel dimensions to its knees.", Taki added. "We have to stop him."

* * *

Later at nascita...

Team Izumi gathered with the Go-Ongers inside Sento's basement laboratory. Sento demonstrates to everyone the nature of the white Pandora panel. As the white panel allows the user to gain access to alternate universes. A wormhole opens before everyone, and so; Sento, Goro, Hiroto, Miu, Sosuke, and BOMPER enter the portal in order to find that out for themselves.

Sento's party managed to enter the prime Human World. The portal opened from the entrance of the Nova Chip Laboratory.

"So, that's the laboratory producing the N-Chips for the Zontark?", said Sento when he saw the Zontark's signature emblem on the building.

However, to shock the entire gang, the Sutou siblings, Sosuke, and Goro are shocked at the sight of what just appeared to be a massacre that happened recently. Dead bodies are littering everywhere around the street, that even includes the remains of Noizoon and Grayzky.

"It's a sea of dead bodies out here!", Goro couldn't believe seeing a number of people killed.

" _Ani_ , look!", Miu turned around to Hiroto and point out at the dismantled remains of Noizoon and Grayzky. "Could it be that they're the Zontark? Who could ever do something to them?"

"That Foundation X bastard is responsible for this!", Sosuke deduced.

Sosuke was quick to jump into the conclusion that Kai perpetuated this barbaric act. When the four Gaiark Pollution Ministers managed to run into Sento and company, Sosuke was correct.

"You are definitely correct that Amataro Kai caused this senseless destruction, desu.", said Hiramechimedes.

"What's worse, Saki witnessed the whole thing before he kidnaps her, ojaru.", Kegalesia added.

To only make matters worse, not only Kai kidnaps Saki. He also intends to use her as his hostage in order to make the Go-Ongers come out of hiding and give him the other four Lost Bottles in exchange for Saki, as Goro deduced.

"What a mess... Why would he go so far to destroy everything the Go-Ongers hold dear?", Goro comments to Kai's petty intent of getting the other four Lost Bottles.

The four Gaiark Ministers decide to tag along with Sento, Goro, Sosuke, and the Sutou siblings in order to look deeper into the white Pandora panel's ability to go between parallel dimensions. Yogostein asks Sento is it possible for the panel to go into different Braneworlds, and Sento positively answers yes.

When the white Pandora panel opens a portal, everybody entered the portal and subsequently are sent into another world.

* * *

Sento and the others are now at the Christmas World, a world that is always the Holiday season. However, the smiles and cheers were already turned into a tragic, sad and mournful world in an instant.

"Just what made a world fully of joy and happiness turned into a nightmarish world full of despair, zoyo?!", even Kitaneidas is _horrified_ at the sight of all the dead bodies scattering around this dimension, even Santa Claus, the embodiment of the Yuletide season is among the victims of this massacre.

"This is unforgivable, nari...", Yogostein clenched his fist in anger, knowing that Amataro himself is also responsible for this unforgivably depraved act.

"I've seen the goodness of humans, desu. But, he [Kai] is an example of among those _with no shred of humanity and compassion_.", Hiramechimedes added, to the point elaborating that despite that humans are known to be benign and kindhearted creatures, there are some who proved to be barbaric, deplorable, and utterly devoid of love, charity, and friendship - and Kai being the subject of this example.

Both Goro and Sento are both disgusted by the one responsible for this barbaric act. The Christmas World is one of the few Braneworlds to be full of happiness and joy for those who enjoy the holidays.

Before going to the next Braneworld, Speedor, Buson, and Bear-RV caught up with Sosuke, Sento, and company.

" _ **Doru-doru... Sosuke, this is bad...**_ ", Speedor passed a bad news to his partner. " _ **Everyone in the Machine World have been scrapped. I have a feeling that Foundation X agent is responsible for this.**_ "

Goro replied immediately, "We know. The four Pollution Ministers saw Amataro Kai using an Evol Driver and single-handedly killed the two members of the Zontark. As we all know, that scumbag is on a genocidal spree on the Braneworlds. And, worst of all... He kidnapped Bear-chan's partner!"

Hearing the word from Goro of Saki being abducted by Kai is heartwrenching for Bear-RV's part. Not only this is part of his ploy to draw the Go-Ongers out of hiding, it is more likely Kai is demanding for the other four Lost Bottles in exchange for Saki.

Even worse, Buson reveals that Amataro has also managed to invade the Samurai, Gunman, Magic Worlds and other dimensions. All to cause more deaths and destruction.

With the use of the white Pandora panel, Sento and the others, along with the three Engines return back to the other Human World (Build's world).

* * *

Once back at nascita's basement, Sento and company brought up that Foundation X managed to salvage the Evol Driver that he and Goro threw into the sea. Amataro is using the said Driver to transform into a unique version of Kamen Rider Evol by having killed the two members of the Eleki Clan Zontark, and causing a mass genocide spree in the Machine World, Christmas World, Samurai World, Gunman World, and many Braneworlds to mention.

"Terrible... Just how far a man drunk with power go in lengths to cause such mindless destruction...?", Taki expressed her thoughts of Sento and Goro's reactions with Foundation X's invasion of the different Braneworlds.

"This is bullshit! Those Foundation creeps are so going to pay for what they have done!", Banjou seethed.

"This is kind of Evolto's thing, how would a normal human could ever use that Evol Driver without a Hazard Level of 5?", asked Kazumi.

"It's anyone's guess.", Goro answered. "The fact that Foundation X have a technology to replicate artifacts, devices, and trinkets associated to the monsters that previous Riders fought doesn't help matters either. I'm having a theory that Amataro Kai was cultivating Evolto's genes from Kaguya, when the extraterrestrial lifeform was imprisoned in her body by the Pandora Majins. And, he injected fragments of Evolto's DNA into his body, and the chances of him using the Evol Driver would be 99.9%."

"Seriously, you're quick to make assumptions. That's not how going to make things work!", Banjou refuted, thinking that Goro's assumptions to be false.

"Sometimes, it's optional to make assumptions about anything, as long as it needs to be taken with a grain of salt.", Goro backed his claim. "Believe it or not, I'm a _very_ paranoid guy, not unlike Himuro-san when he got blinded by the light of Pandora's Box at that time, to the point he's quick to let out emotional outbursts. And _**I have a reason to be paranoid.**_ Because, I am almost prepared for almost anything, even if it means protecting those I hold dear."

Goro admits that he's always paranoid all the time, and he's aware of it. Which makes him quick to make assumptions of what's happening next. Depending on the situation, he is usually correct. Obviously, this makes him and Gentoku (who at that time, the light of Pandora's Box caused him to have this kind of personality) all the more similar. The only main difference is Goro keeps his composure and avoiding his paranoia clouding his judgment, which can be detrimental to everyone around him if it happens.

Minutes later, the N-Chip on Sawa's bag began to vibrate.

"How could the N-Chip can even answer outside of the other parallel world?", asked Sawa. Then, she answers the chip's communication line.

And the caller's voice actually came from Amataro himself...

" _Greetings, Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders... This is Amataro Kai speaking._ "

" **It's him!** ", everyone inside exclaimed upon hearing Kai's voice echoing through the N-Chip.

Sosuke is then quick to call out Kai the moment he hears the Foundation X agent's voice, to the point he even makes a threat to the scientist's life.

"You monster! Do _**you**_ have any idea how many innocent people you've killed for your organization's profit?!", Sosuke blows his frustration at the Foundation X member.

Kai continues boasting, " _That was just my trial-and-error simulation with the Evol Driver. I love the belt's functionality. The fact that it originally belonged to the Extraterrestrial Life Form Evolto, the full potential of this belt is amazing beyond compare! Thanks to the Evol Driver, I could further reach the path of becoming a god..._ **your** _god._ "

"You really have the nerve to claim yourself as a superior being. You're as just as worst than Kozuki Kaguya of all people.", Goro refutes to Kai's God complex.

Wasting no time to brag his new Evol Driver, Kai begins cutting the chase. " _Go-Ongers, I think it is time for you to come out of that hole you're hiding. You are no longer the allies of justice the people see you now. You are all nothing more but sniveling cowards who chose to leave their home world behind when the Zontark branded you as terrorists!_ ", he starts by mocking the Go-Ongers. " _I have one of your friends, Rouyama Saki. She's my hostage at this moment. And, you may see her again if you and your Kamen Rider allies comply to my demands. I will set her free if you give me the other four Lost Bottles. However, should you refuse, I am holding the Braneworlds as my hostages as well, and I will make no hesitation in destroying them one by one, including the two Human Worlds, and everything you hold dear!_ "

Kai is giving both the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders a sadistic choice - it's either give him the other four Lost Bottles in exchange for Saki; once he has all 10 Lost Bottles, Kai will most likely destroy all the Braneworlds using all of the bottle's essence. For the latter choice, Kai will most likely put Saki's life in jeopardy (or kill her her at worst). For Kai's viewpoint, either choices will most likely benefit him.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 1 (Huntress Creator Gamer)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The fact that Evol Ophiuchus's power is the same as the original Evol, the only main difference is that Kai can use his powers to travel between Braneworlds without the need of any device akin to Kaisei Mogami's Enigma.

I stayed true to my word that this story will eventually shift to a darker tone. Starting the previous chapter with Evol Ophiuchus single-handedly taking down and killing the two members of the Eleki Clan Zontark – Noizoon and Grayzky, and him kidnapping Saki in order to draw the Go-Ongers out of hiding. And here, Kai leads all of Foundation X to launch a mass genocide in the Braneworlds – starting with the Machine World, Samurai World, Gunman World, Magic World, Prism World, and even the Christmas World!

This chapter also reveals that Foundation X were able to recreate the Ganmaizers. Since these artificial deities were created by none other than Edith himself.


	35. Lap 035: Sadistic Choice

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 03** **5: Sadistic Choice** [加虐愛なせんたくし/ _Kagyakuai_ _na Sentakushi_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Wasting no time to brag his new Evol Driver, Kai begins cutting the chase. " _Go-Ongers, I think it is time for you to come out of that hole you're hiding. You are no longer the allies of justice the people see you now. You are all nothing more but sniveling cowards who chose to leave their home world behind when the Zontark branded you as terrorists!_ ", he starts by mocking the Go-Ongers. " _I have one of your friends, Rouyama Saki. She's my hostage at this moment. And, you may see her again if you and your Kamen Rider allies comply to my demands. I will set her free if you give me the other four Lost Bottles. However, should you refuse, I am holding the Braneworlds as my hostages as well, and I will make no hesitation in destroying them one by one, including the two Human Worlds, and everything you hold dear!_ "

Kai is giving both the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders a sadistic choice - it's either give him the other four Lost Bottles in exchange for Saki; once he has all 10 Lost Bottles, Kai will most likely destroy all the Braneworlds using all of the bottle's essence. For the latter choice, Kai will most likely put Saki's life in jeopardy (or kill her her at worst). For Kai's viewpoint, either choices will most likely benefit him.

" _What is it going to be, Go-Ongers?_ ", Kai continues to pressure the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders. " _Are you all willing to give up everything you've protect to save your friend? Or, are you also willing to give up your friend to protect your world dear to you?_ ", to the point he asks the Go-Ongers to either give up everything to protect for Saki's sake or give up in saving Saki to protect the Lost Bottles. " _In order to achieve something, you should be willing to sacrifice someone or something important to you. If I were you, you should give up on Rouyama Saki if you want to protect the Braneworlds._ ", and then he finishes the call. " _I'll be patiently waiting for your response. Have a nice day._ "

Kai managed to give the Riders and Go-Ongers one heck of a bad day. It seems Kai has gone of the deep end even further after using the Evol Driver. Whatever Kai is planning to do with the Lost Bottles will be disastrous results.

How will the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders face this ultimatum?

* * *

The next day...

At the Executive Vice-President's office, Goro and the rest of the SOLGU began expressing their thoughts over how are they going to help the Go-Ongers save Saki. Kai is no slouch into making the Go-Ongers suffer by destroying everything they hold dear, starting by holding Saki as his captive, and uses her to draw the Go-Ongers out of hiding and asking for the Lost Bottles, and the same time holding all the Braneworlds as his hostage.

"I don't like the looks of this...", Goro said, the situation involving Saki is going to be grim and not so easy to get through.

"What's the matter, Goro-chan?", Nakajima is concerned with her former protegee reeling after everyone are shocked to hear from Kai that he has Saki, and plans to kill her if they refuse to give him the other four Lost Bottles. And worse, if Kai gets all 10 Lost Bottles, he'll most likely destroy all the Braneworlds and remake them into his liking.

When Goro brings up the whole thing to Nakajima, she's visibly shocked. The fact that he and the other Riders are facing a situation that involves a sadistic choice, there is a consequence that one might regret in the most unpleasant way possible. But, that did not affect him, because Sento will most likely outwit Kai. And, Goro himself is going to help him in doing so.

In addition, Goro is also worried what will become of him if the two Human Worlds are to be merged. He also theorized that if Sento succeeded in merging the two Earths, the counterparts of everyone Sento met will have peaceful and happier lives. However, there is a cost, especially in Sento's case, he will become an anomaly to the new world, and those people will no longer remember him and will have no place in that world. And lastly, the Go-Ongers won't remember any of the Kamen Riders fought by their side as well.

"I don't know what will Sento do next if the new world will be created. Once that happens, the people he encountered will be different persons.", Goro's thoughts are on Sento. "Everything he had been through will be nothing more but a memory."

Feeling worried of his former protege's concern for Sento, Nakajima asks Goro to follow his own destiny. It doesn't matter if he wants to end up like Sento. What's important that everything he learned from Nakajima serves that Goro will always remember her for molding him into the influential genius that he is now.

"I guess you should go with Sento and Banjou till the very end.", Nakajima said. "Once you made it into the new world, start making a name yourself there."

"You can't be serious?!", Goro is still against with this idea.

"Goro, Nakajima-sensei is right. We're going with Sento in creating the new world, we're going to fight by his side until the bitter end.", Anzu decides to join with her brother and Sento. "We're all in this together, we're going to save the Go-Ongers' teammate, and help Sento create the new world."

"Me too, _aniki._ ", Reiji joined in as well.

"What else do we anything left to lose? In fact, as long as we stick together, we're not going to be apart.", Aizawa added.

"Goro...I have nothing else to say about it, but I will stay right by your side to the bitter end.", Taki decides to join as well, seeing how important for him not to handle things alone. What makes it heartwarming is that Taki does care for Goro and is willing to accept for who he is, no matter how arrogant and prideful he is.

"As long as what sensei said, I'm coming with her!", Natsu finished.

Goro is at loss for words and even expressed how thankful he had allies who trusted him, "You guys... I don't know what to say this... If we all help Sento in creating the new world, we are all going to end up strangers in that world. But, as long as we stick together, we will survive. We cannot afford ourselves to hesitate, necessary sacrifices are the only key to give us peace to all worlds. We can't let all of humanity pay the price of our mistakes. It's truly been an honor fighting side-by-side with you guys."

"Group hug!", Anzu yells as she brings everyone together in a group hug. Showing that not only they themselves have faith in Sento's determination, both of them have their own stories to tell. And Team Izumi will go far as to helping Sento and the Go-Ongers bring balance to the Human World.

After that, Nakajima gives Taki what appears to be a Ridewatch, this time it bears the likeness of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S.

"Another one?", Taki then twisted the watch's timer ring, and activated it's switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...much like how Taki first stumbled into the Huntress Ridewatch, she begins to have visions of foreseen events. Among those of the merging of the two Human Worlds for the second time, next is a giant robot bearing the likeness of a Kamen Rider, and lastly, a dark-colored Kamen Rider with magenta accents, and having a katakana writing on its visor.

"You're having one of those "future sights" again the moment you touched that thing, Taki.", said Goro. "What is it telling you this time?"

"The same foreseen visions I have after I touched the Huntress Ridewatch.", Taki answered. "But, this time, I had a vision encountering another Kamen Rider, with a katakana writing on his visor."

Taki recalled that she had a foreseen vision of an encounter with a Rider with a butterfly-shaped visor, with a hiragana writing on the visor. While after touching the G7 Type-S watch causes her to have a vision of another Rider, this time colored black with white and magenta accents.

"Having these visions from the future is kinda weird, even by standards...", Anzu was quick to make a quip in response to Taki's visions of foreseen events.

* * *

Meanwhile, at nascita.

While Sento is creating a new power-up item, this new power-up item uses the template of the Magma Knuckle. The only main difference is that it's associated to the element of Ice, and using the essence of the 2 of 3 of the Three Crows' lost bottles, the end result was the **North Blizzard** bottle. And the knuckle is known as the **Blizzard Knuckle**.

As Sento is in the process of completing the power-up item, he had a internal conversation with Katsuragi.

Katsuragi was concerned with the situation involving Rouyama Saki, who is being held captive by Foundation X, and in order to save her, the other four Lost Bottles must be surrendered to its member, Kai; who at the same time is planning to use all of its elements to destroy all the Braneworlds to remake it in his own image.

" _I don't like the looks of this... What are you planning to do about the Lost Bottles? If Foundation X manages to collect all of them, it's only a matter of time before they will bring all the Braneworlds to their knees._ ", said Katsuragi, facing himself away from Sento.

Sento does not flinch, and he's willing to take the risk as he reassured to Katsuragi, "There is always a way. Just like I have managed to outwit Evolto and Kaguya, and like what Izumi-san usually does."

While Sento knows what he's doing about finding a way to save Saki without risking the Lost Bottles from falling to Amataro's hands, there is something that bothers Katsuragi. This time, it involves after the new world is created, Katsuragi also theorized that should the fusion succeeded, and if Sento survives; the people he has met will no longer remember him. That even includes not just Banjou, and the rest of Team Build the same thing with the Izumi siblings and their associates. And what makes it a downer is that the Go-Ongers will no longer remember the Kamen Riders who fought by their side.

Before that, Sento reveals to Takumi that Goro and his friends have made their decision. They will join with him until the bitter end, even if they themselves end up like Sento, who might no longer be remember the people they have come across. Goro is willing to start over in the new world with his companions, the people on his side are close to him because he made a good example of what it means to value family and friendship.

* * *

Two days later...

Goro officially declares the closure of ZETA Technology Industries, and thanking his employees who worked in the company for so many years. Goro shares to his workers that he did made his father proud in being the heir to the corporation, and said that he will start his own business venture.

"I guess, today will be the day ZETA Tech will finally be saying goodbye.", Goro's speech addresses his employees and board of directors. "I did played my part in my dad's legacy, and made him proud. And all of you helped me in making this company prosper and reached for the top, once again, I'm thankful for all of you. It is time for me to start my own ventures.", in the middle of his speech, that's where he becomes emotional, while holding back his tears. "I know this is goodbye. I am wishing everybody the best of their endeavors, never forget that your hardships in this company prove that you can reach for the impossible and make it possible. Have faith in your own capabilities as you have to your fellow friends. Don't be afraid to make a mistake, keep trying until you achieve your own form of perfection... It's been an honor working together with you all. Thank you."

Goro receives an epic round of applause from his employees, the board of directors, and his SOLGU teammates. A perfect way to bring a sendoff to his father's legacy is to address the people who worked with him with thanks and gratitude. In order for him and his party to fight with Sento against Foundation X and bring forth the creation of a new world.

That night, a farewell party is then thrown for everyone, another part of the sendoff to the company following the declaration of the closure. The employees of the company give their thanks to their CEO for his dedication and good luck for his own future endeavors.

* * *

The following day, it's revealed that Goro had his mansion and his company building equipped with a special shrinking technology that he invented before he was CEO of ZETA Tech.

That morning as the residents of the Izumi mansion vacate, followed by Aizawa and Reiji catching up with the Izumi siblings, the housekeeper Kasumi, Natsu and Taki. Goro takes out a special remote control that can be pointed into the satellite on the roof. Upon pressing the button of the remote, the mansion suddenly shrunk, taking form of a 3x3 sized cube, more particularly, a Rubik's cube. According to Goro, the mansion can be deployed again at an open ground by solving the puzzle of the cube, since the mansion's shrunken form took form of a puzzle cube. Everything inside the mansion, including Goro's gadgets and his other inventions are inside. The reason why he had to shrunk his personal properties to keep his stuff deep in his pockets in case he's and his party might end up in the new world with Sento and Banjou.

The same thing with ZETA Tech's company building. The building is then shrunk, taking form of a 3x3 Rubik's cube, and the buildings that Goro transformed into 3x3 Rubik's cube can be deployed by solving the puzzle. He both kept the cubes into the pocket of his pants.

The Izumi's housekeeper bid farewell to Anzu and Goro, since they will be going with Sento. Since Goro's theory about the moment they end up in the new world, the people they meet in the original world will be different than they were. Kasumi wishes Anzu and Goro the best of luck and look after each other.

* * *

Later at nascita...

Goro's party finally gathered with Team Build and the Go-Ongers.

"We're going to save your friend and defeat Foundation X.", Sento made his decision. "But, once we start going to the other world, there is no turning back.", the physicist began putting his plan in motion. "In the ruins of the Pandora Tower, there is a beacon placed at the center. Which will signal the white Pandora panel. If we placed the panel along with the Lost Bottles into the Isolation Barrier tower, we will use the Barrier tower to pull this world with the other.", then comes with the theory that both him and Goro thought, "However, once the merging is complete. Everyone that we, or rather I have meet will live in a different life with no memory of me."

The theory Sento (and Goro) elaborated shocked even the Go-Ongers. And, what's heartwrenching is that the Go-Ongers will no longer remember the Riders who they fought alongside with.

"And, as for the Go-Ongers... Based on Sento's theory, if the merging is complete. You guys might no longer remember us as well.", Goro added.

Despite this, the Go-Ongers will still do whatever they can to save Saki. And so, this serves as Team Build and SOLGU's final mission into the other Human World to save Saki and defeat Amataro Kai.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** Kamen Rider G7 Type-S (AD 2017)

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 2 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Type-S)

 **Ridewatch** **jingle (G7 Type-S)** **:**

 **-** **Activation** **:** "( _Digital beeping_ ) G7 Type-S!"

 **-** **Activation #2** **:** "Ookina odoki! Aneue Spider Jelly no Rider wa... ( _clock ticking noise_ ) G7 Type-S da!" (lit., "A big surprise! The older sister Spider Jelly Rider, G7 Type-S!")

\- **Armor Time:** "Armor Time! (Sclash Driver standby looping) Spider Jelly! G7 Type-S!"

 **\- Visor Inscription (Zi-O):** G7タイプS (G7 Type-S)

 **\- Visor Inscription (Geiz):** G7たいぷS (G7 Type-S)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

When Kai is giving the Go-Ongers a sadistic choice by surrendering the Lost Bottles to save Saki, in exchange for the destruction of the Braneworlds or Saki will be done for, he says "In order to achieve something, you should be willing to sacrifice someone or something important to you.", a reference to Basco ta Jolokia from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ , who lives by the motto, "In order to gain something, you must give something up."

The second Ridewatch Taki gains is the G7 Type-S Ridewatch. Meaning, Taki needs three Ridewatches to achieve her yet-to-be revealed form. It needs the watches of Huntress, G7 Type-S, and G7 Icarus XYZ, the latter third being the final Ridewatch needed for her to achieve her next form.

The G7 Type-S Ridewatch's second activation jingle is a different one compared to it's silhouetted appearance in #27. The **official** second activation for the G7 Type-S Ridewatch is " _Okina Odoroki! Aneue Spider Jelly no Rider wa... G7 Type-S da!_ ". "Ookina odoroki" means "big surprise", a reference to Anzu's catchphrase whenever she transforms into G7 Type-S, " **You're in for a big surprise!** " ( _Ōkina odoroki no tame ni iru!_ ).

It seems Goro is revealed to have researched shrinking technology, as demonstrated when he shrunk his mansion and his company building to a compact size, similar to the ones seen in last month's movie, _Ant-Man and The Wasp_ , best shown when Hank Pym shrunk down most of his personal property - namely his house and laboratory to the point he carries them with him. Unlike Dr. Pym's technology, the personal properties Goro shrunk took form into a 3x3 Rubik's cube form. Goro will deploy the buildings if he correctly solved the cubes' puzzles.

My overall thoughts to Build finale is all the more mindblowing, though Banjou did sacrificed himself to ensure Sento beats Evolto. Once Evolto is out of the way, as we get to see the merged timeline counterparts of the entire cast, including Master, Utsumi, Gentoku and his dad, Kazumin and his gang live a happier life in the merged world. And, the (real) Banjou survives the singularity, despite Sento having saw another Banjou with black hair along with his girlfriend Kasumi. It's been an epic ride with the series, starting from Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 to this story we see the _Build_ cast. Now we can see the succeeding Rider, _Zi-O._ For now, as we bid farewell to Build, we welcome Zi-O. Once this story ends, we can fully say goodbye to the Build cast. Anzu, Goro, Reiji, Natsu and Taki will return for the story the follows after this, will be the _Taki Gaiden_. This story will end by the week after _Go-Onger 10 Years Grand Prix_ 's Blu-Ray/DVD release.

And spoilers (just take this with a grain of salt) for this story which serves as a foreshadowing, Anzu, Goro, Reiji, Taki, Natsu, Banjou and Sento will remember the events occurred in the story after the worlds are merged. If the worlds are to be merged, the Go-Ongers could no longer remember them. The four Pollution Ministers are now rebuilt, the Eleki Clan Zontark members Noizoon and Grayzky's deaths will be undone, and the Isolation Barrier tower will be intact and Saki returns working with Noizumi/Noizoon until _10 Years GP_ itself. Which means, _10 Years Grand Prix_ is _**still**_ **going to happen** , the fact that this story is a prequel to _10 Years GP_. For Anzu and Goro, they will likewise end up like Sento with the people they met no longer be able to remember him (with the possible exceptions of Banjou, Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa), and Goro is going to build a new company of his own. Natsu and Taki will continue staying on their side until Goro comes up with a time machine to bring them back to their timeline (the new rebooted timeline, which kickstarts _Soulcalibur VI_ ). Reiji stays as Goro's secretary and apprentice. While Aizawa is back to being a vigilante man; yet he will still accompany Goro and company, and Suzumura returns to his life as a defense attorney, but he will no longer remember his own best friend.


	36. Lap 036: If Tomorrow Never Comes

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 03** **6: If Tomorrow Never Comes...** [明日がコナケレバ.../ _Ashita ga konakereba..._ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of torture and blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

With no time to hesitate, the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers will make it clear to save Saki and defeat Foundation X. Once that Sento's plan is going to succeed, the merging of the two worlds will result into a merged continuity, resulting the creation of a new world. As theorized by both Goro and Sento, those people Sento encountered will live in their different lives with no memory of the latter.

The Go-Ongers are unfazed by this, but still they are determined to save their friend, regardless of the outcome of Sento's plan. Sosuke, whose determination is just burning hot than just anyone else, wants to make sure Amataro is going to pay for his sins and save Saki.

"We can't afford to hold back, we're going to beat that Foundation freak at mach speed!", Sosuke added.

"The only thing that matters is we need to bring balance to the Braneworlds.", Renn followed. "We are willing to risk our own lives to save Saki."

"All of us will. To the point we willingly injected ourselves with more Nebula Gas to raise our Hazard Levels.", Gentoku reveals that he and Kazumi went into the old Neo Faust headquarters, even though the base is no longer used by Neo Faust (since it was already disbanded after Katsuragi Shinobu's death) and Foundation X, he along with Kazumi had themselves willingly undergo Nebula Gas experimentation, despite Sento's protests; even if it means to take the risk of this final mission against Foundation X.

The two Riders with Sento went into the destroyed Neo Faust base, where the Nebula Gas incubator is still intact. Gentoku and Kazumi willingly had themselves injected with dose of Nebula Gas to raise their Hazard Level. The fact when someone is injected with a second dosage of Nebula Gas acts as a double-edge sword to the human body, the moment the Rider or a Smash is defeated, they'll die instantly.

Regardless, the Go-Ongers, Team Build, and Team Izumi prepare themselves to embark on a final mission to save a friend with the fate of two worlds lying in their hands.

After two hours, Team Build and Team Izumi boarded on Engine Jum-bowhale, with the Go-Ongers piloting their respective Engine Partners as they once again return into the prime Human World.

* * *

 **Kamen Riders' prime Human World**

Meanwhile, at a Foundation X facility...

Inside the Nebula Gas incubation room, Kai is planning to turn Saki into a Smash using all 5 Lost Bottles at once. However, he recalls from Katsuragi Shinobu's research that if using than more than one Lost Bottles to forcibly transform a human into a Smash, the weaknesses can be worse than one Lost Bottle used. Even if with Genius Form, Saki will most likely die.

"Before commencing this experiment, perhaps we should give her the appropriate treatment.", as Kai puts his experiments into motion, he has his fellow scientist to subject Saki into an excessively painful shock therapy before entombing her into the Nebula Gas incubator.

" **Giiiyaaaaahhhhh!** ", the usually cheerful and smiling Saki now screams in pain and agony as she is subjected to a brutal experimentation by Kai. Kai, at the same time, takes so much sadistic glee hearing the screams of someone who is about to be thrown into despair.

As Kai watches Saki suffer by electric torture before she is placed into the Nebula Gas incubator, all he can do is watch complete with a disturbingly sadistic smile on his face, to make sure the Go-Ongers will never be the same and the whole world will be his to rule as a living god.

With no time to waste and anticipating the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders' arrival, Kai prepares to set his plans into motion.

* * *

The Go-Ongers, Team Build and Team Izumi made it into the other Human World. The Engines safely dropped them into where the Isolation Barrier tower is located. Just before they could enter the facility, Kai just suddenly appeared out of nowhere right before them.

"Greetings, Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders.", as always, Kai maintained a calm and civil demeanor while being confronted by the heroes, now irate, sick and tired of his petty acts. "I guess that you all agreed to my terms..."

"You bastard, you'd better not do anything to Saki!", Sosuke makes no hesitation to threaten Kai.

"Oh, her. I guess our scientists currentyl analyzing her. But, don't worry, they're not going to be so rough to her.", Kai replied.

Kai insinuates that he's putting Saki into a Nebula Gas experimentation, which angered the Go-Ongers. The six Rangers quickly changed into their forms, and charge at Kai. Even he is not yet transformed into the Hell Bros or Evol Ophiuchus, Kai effortlessly managed to fight the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings, easily gaining the upper hand.

Not only he injected himself with the last fragmented essences of Evolto, he even injected himself with Amazonz Cells, which granted him brute strength and animalistic instincts. Having infused himself with the DNA of an extraterrestrial being (Evolto) and cells from mutant abominations (Amazonz Cells), it becomes clear that Kai is willing to sacrifice his own humanity for god-like powers.

"Not only I have injected myself with Evolto's fragmented genes, I also infused myself with Amazonz Cells!", Kai elaborated. "You are all powerless before me, and you will realize the truth... That you could have been gods!"

Sosuke refuted, "Like hell we ever believe that!", he and the other four main Go-Ongers take out their Mantan Guns (with their Engine Souls loaded), " **Mantan Gun! Go-On!** "

Using acrobatic-like agility, Kai even dodged every beam fire from the Go-Ongers, and then went on to overpower Go-On Gold and Silver, which pushed them back to a corner.

"This guy doesn't look even human anymore!", said Sento.

"Now, I shall demonstrate to you all the full extent of my power!", Kai then took out his Cobra Lost Bottle and the Rider Evol Bottle.

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!**_ _(lever rotation loop)_ _ **Are you Ready? [...] Evol Cobra! Fuahahahahaha!**_ *

After placing the two Bottles into the Evol Driver, Kai cranked the Driver's lever, and with the chant of "Henshin!", he transforms into Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus in Cobra Form.

The other Kamen Riders quickly transform into their respective Rider forms. First, G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor) and Cross-Z Magma take on Evol Ophiuchus. Despite his form albeit having the weaker stats compared to the original Evol, Evol Ophiuchus is skillful enough to hold against Icarus XYZ, despite the G7 System being the superior counterpart to Katsuragi's Rider System.

Evol Ophiuchus managed to push Cross-Z Magma and G7 Icarus XYZ back, Rogue, G7 Type-S Aqua, Grease, and Build (RabbitRabbit Form) followed after to take on Evol Ophiuchus. Kai was able to stave off Rogue and Grease's Rider Kick finishers, this gave the Go-Onger enough time to get back on their feet to get back at him.

Sosuke takes out the the Kankan Bar, and after inserting Kishamoth's Engine Soul in the Mantan Gun, with T-Line and K-Line's Souls into the Kankan Bar, he combines the two weapons into one, the **Kankan Mantan Gun**.

"Kankan-kan Express! **Go-On!** ", Go-On Red pulled all two triggers on the weapon, shooting out all three Ancient Engines together towards Evol Ophiuchus.

However, Evol Ophiuchus manages to swat the attack as if it were nothing more but a mere housefly.

"This is pointless.", the Foundation X scientist gloated.

Evol Ophiuchus demonstrates his ability to run faster than the speed of light, to the point he was able to get close to Go-On Red. Something that was once demonstrated by the original Kamen Rider Evol. Once Kai is now close to Sosuke, he cranks the Evol Driver's lever.

* _ **Ready, go! Evoltech Finish! Ciao!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus's right hand is enveloped with swirling purple energy, then he connects a punch to Go-On Red, that sends him to a nearby car. Sosuke is forced out of his transformation seconds later.

" **Sosuke!** ", the other Go-Ongers exclaimed.

If curb-stomping one of the Go-Ongers wasn't enough, Kai prepares to do the same with all the other Go-Ongers, Kamen Riders, and to Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa. By taking out the Kuwagata Lost Bottle, he removes the Cobra Lost Bottle in order to make room for it.

* _ **Stag Beetle! Rider System! Creation!**_ _(Lever rotation loop)_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

The Stag Hard/Hazard Smash's Rapture Scissors weapons are summoned, and Evol Ophiuchus wields the weapon.

"That's Syuuya's Lost Bottle!", Kazumi recognizes the bottle since it was formerly used by one of his late goons, Aoba.

At superhuman speeds, Evol Ophiuchus uses the Rapture Scissors to execute lightning fast slashes at each of his enemies, starting from Go-On Gold, Silver, Blue, Green, and Black, followed by New G7 Icarus, Type-S Aqua, Icarus XYZ, Build, Cross-Z Magma, Rogue, and Grease. After his attack, it appears that Kai's targets appear to be unaffected at first.

"Not a scratch...", Taki muttered.

"Is that so?", Kai sarcastically responded, as his finisher took effect 5 seconds later.

* _ **Stag Beetle...FINISH! Ciao!**_ *

The attack's effect kicked in, and the Go-Ongers are de-powered from their transformation. As their suit is not durable enough to take hits from a Kamen Rider whose power rivaled even Build's own most powerful forms.

Sento is forced to take out the Genius Bottle, and quickly Build Ups to Build Genius Form.

* _ **Are you Ready? [...] Build Genius!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice A]_ _ **Sugei!**_ _[Genius Bottle voice B]_ _ **Monosugei!**_ *

With Genius Form, Sento turns the tide of the battle. Evol Ophiuchus manages to fight Build at an equal footing. Taki, Natsu, the G7 Riders - Icarus XYZ, New G7 Icarus, and Type-S Aqua, Cross-Z Magma, Grease, and Rogue continue to lend Sento their assistance.

The veteran ninja now suits up with the Victory Armor and readied her Victory Braceulette. G7 Icarus XYZ spun the Legend Bracer, the roulette now selects Skyrider. Seconds later, Taki then spins the Bracuelette's wheel, which it now selects Kamen Rider Ryuki.

* _ **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Survive!**_ * / * _ **Skyrider!**_ *

By channeling the power of Ryuki's final form, Survive, the Rider's contract monster, Dragredder appears out of nowhere and evolves into Dragranzer. Taki jumps into the dragon, where it transforms into a motorcycle and riding Dragranzer in Bike Form. The Ride Winger, G7 Icarus XYZ's own motorcycle, appears out of nowhere, and drove on its own. Goro jumps into the bike, where the Ride Winger suddenly transforms into the **Sky Turbo** , Skyrider's own motorcycle.

While the other Riders are still holding off Evol Ophiuchus, Kai managed to stave off attacks from Grease, Rogue, Natsu, G7 Type-S Aqua and New G7 Icarus. Then, Cross-Z Magma manages to deal damage to him with a Volcanic Knuckle through his Magma Knuckle.

" **Those who don't have the courage to fight will not survive!** ", Taki invokes the creed that is associated to the Mirror Riders, Ryuki in particular.

" **You** [Kai] **are still 400 years too early to call yourself a god!** ", Goro added.

* _ **Dragon Firestorm!**_ * / * _ **Rider Break!**_ *

Dragranzer (in Bike Form) begin breathing balls of fire at Evol Ophiuchus, followed by Icarus XYZ ramming the Ride Winger (assuming the form of the Sky Turbo) on the target.

* _ **[...] All side! Ready, go! Genius Finish!**_ *

Build then follows up with a Roundhouse Rider Kick at Evol Ophiuchus, pushing the Foundation X agent to a corner. Kai was able to hold on, even after Genius Form managed to trump him.

"No one in the other side of this world can touch me!", Kai continues to boast that even the Riders from Build's world can't touch him.

* * *

However, Kai's massive God complex and over-inflated opinion of himself start to get the better of him, already rearing on its ugly head.

The Evol Ophiuchus suit starts to get sparks, and at the same time Kai is experiencing the life-draining side effects of his Rider Form. Seconds later, he is de-powered of his transformation. It seems that the Evol Ophiuchus system still has a crippling flaw: not only that the Evol suit is designed only for Evolto, it puts a risk to an ordinary human, even if he/she is injected with Evolto's fragmented genes, which drains them of their life-force.

And worse for him, the effects of the Amazonz Cells mixed with the aforementioned fragmented DNA of Evolto caused him to drop to his knees, coughing and then vomit blood. Not just blood, but blood that's already jet black; the same kind of blood color whenever any Amazonz bleed out.

"He wasn't kidding about those Amazonz cells in his body...", said Banjou.

"I didn't think this through...", Kai had no idea that the experiments done to himself also lead to risky drawbacks, even for his own body. "Going beyond my limit caused this Driver started to drain away my life!", then turns to the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders with a vow to fight another day and get the other four Lost Bottles. "It's not over yet. We will meet again!", he takes out his Nebula Steam Gun, and fired a stream of white smoke, escaping the battlefield.

The horror on everyone's faces is just evident, Sento is even worried about how would Kai go so far to sacrifice his own humanity to achieve the goal of being a god. What's ironic is that Kai's God complex also doubled as his fatal flaw.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 2 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Type-S)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter's title comes from the song of the same name by Garth Brooks.

This chapter reveals that the Evol Ophiuchus form has a crippling flaw for Kai, prolonged usage of this Rider form drains away his life force, akin to Ryugen Yomi. Since the Evol Driver he used originally belonged to Evolto, the Driver acts like a double-edged sword for Kai. Even if he is injected by Evolto's DNA and infused himself with a lethal dose of Nebula Gas, and even injected himself with Amazonz Cells, Kai's body will more likely break down unless if he comes up with a remedy for this defect. The fact that he uses the Cobra Lost Bottle doesn't help matters either.

This chapter commemorates the 25th Anniversary of the _Power Rangers_ franchise. And my thoughts of Tommy's transformations into all of his four Ranger powers in one team-up episode is my favorite moment in the _Dimensions in Danger_ special of Super Ninja Steel. Who would have thought one Power Ranger uses one morpher to transform into all four Ranger powers at once?

Much like I mentioned of the Legend Bracer's introduction, Icarus XYZ's motorcycle transforming into Skyrider's Rider Machine is similar to Decade's own bike, when two instances it transformed into two Smart Brain-based Rider Machine: the Auto Vajin (for Faiz), and Side Basshar (Kaixa's own machine, Decade used as Violent Emotion). Goro does it when he channels Skyrider's power via the Legend Bracer.

This is the first time Banjou said about Amazonz cells, since he did encountered some of the Foundation X Amazonz. One should take into consideration that Eiji Akaso's first role was Hiroki Nagase from _Amazons_ S2 before he played Banjou.


	37. Lap 037: Collateral Damage

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 037: Collateral Damage** [付随的ソンガ/ _Fuzui-teki Songai_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Exhausted and wounded in their recent battle against Evol Ophiuchus, the Go-Ongers, Team Build, and Team Izumi caught up with one of the Doctor Riders, Hojo Emu. The intern brought the otherworldly Kamen Riders and the Go-Ongers to Seito University Hospital, where Emu and the other Doctor Riders work.

It was at sundown that they decided to stay in the hospital to get their wounds, and if anything, injuries treated. Sento was thankful that one of his predecessors came to his and his allies' aid. Also, not only Emu was alarmed of Foundation X's activities, but his Bugster counterpart Parado is. Even Kuroto himself wasn't too pleased with the Foundation's tampering of Nebula Bugsters and other Bugsters in the Game World.

Sento and Goro talked with the CR personnel at their underground headquarters.

"Foundation X is on the loose again?", asked Kiriya.

"They stole six Lost Bottles along with a black panel.", Sento answered. "I have a feeling that they're planning to do something that's beyond the laws of physics."

"It's like Mogami Kaisei all over again...", Emu muttered, as he compared the recent activities of the evil organization similar to the Enigma incident.

Unlike Mogami Kaisei, the current situation is an _entirely different story_. Foundation X even had recreated the Amazonz, twisted mutant-like abominations from Nozama Pharmacy's research. This makes the Foundation a very dangerous enemy to battle. What's worse, one of its agents, Amataro Kai, is using an Evol Driver, where he transforms into Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus.

"Why are you with the Go-Ongers?", asked Poppy.

"Their friend has been kidnapped by Foundation X. And he's been asking us for the other four Lost Bottles in exchange for her.", Goro replied.

Emu, despite his full-time duty as a doctor, is willing to help the Riders. The intern refuses to ignore something like this.

" _Kohai_ , we're going to help you guys.", Emu makes an offer to join with Sento and company.

However, Sento is reluctant to have a Legend Rider aid him. Since it should be taken into consideration that his priority is to use the white Pandora panel along with the Lost Bottles to fuse the two Human Worlds. Hearing this, the Doctor Riders are skeptical about the idea of merging Build's dimension with the Legend Riders' prime universe.

That is, until Parado intervened. The Bugster stated that it's necessary to have the two Earths be fused again. Because, the separation of the two Human Worlds may have a negative effect to the Braneworlds. Parado himself have seen Foundation X's activities not only in the Machine World, but also in the Game World, a dimension where video game characters reside based on their respective games, Bugsters included.

"It seems when you guys separated the two Earths, it began to have a negative effect on the Braneworlds.", said Parado.

"Does that involve when one of the Go-Ongers' Engine partners stumbling into our world when they had no idea where they are?", Sento asked.

Parado continued, "As far as I'm concerned, it's more likely that the species living in the different dimension end up in the wrong Human World. It's like back when I ended up in your world at one time."

As far as what Parado brought up, BOMPER and the other Engines mentioned that there is supposed to be 11 Braneworlds, and the fact that there is a 12th Braneworld that is Build's universe. Build's own Human World is seen as an anomaly, which will most likely affect the other Braneworlds.

"I think it's the best idea to re-combine the two Human Worlds to restore balance to the Braneworlds.", Parado decisively suggested to Sento to go on with his plan.

"Parado...?", Emu is still skeptical of this.

Based on his and Goro's theories, since merging the two Earths using the white Pandora panel will not only result the creation of a new reality, but should this succeed, the Go-Ongers will no longer remember the events that they experienced, most especially in Build's world. Those who will be affected will not just be the Go-Ongers, but also the people Sento met; they'll most likely end up with happier lives with no memory of him. Sento himself is not sure that even Goro and his gang won't remember him if that happened.

"I think this is for the best, Emu. We're entrusting the future of the world to our successors.", Parado assured.

* * *

The following day...

A jet black version of GunBir-Oh and Dark Engine-Oh began attacking the city. This evil knockoff of GunBir-Oh is piloted by none other than Brutus, Kai's lieutenant. Dark Engine-Oh, in the other hand, is on autopilot. Which means, the giant robot is controlled autonomously. But, much like Dark Engine-Oh, this copy of GunBir-Oh is nothing but a machine bent for destruction.

"Let's go for a ride, **Dark GunBir-Oh!** ", Brutus christened the giant robot as Dark GunBir-Oh, composed of black-colored versions of Gunpherd, Brica, and Carrigator, powered by Foundation X's versions of the Engine Souls.

Dark Engine-Oh and Dark GunBir-Oh begin their own form of demolition derby; killing a number of people and destroying buildings.

Meanwhile, at Seito University Hospital, the Go-Ongers are alarmed by the news of the evil copies of their giant robots.

"It's those guys again!", said Sosuke as he gets off on the hospital bed, only to hurt his midsection, the affected part of his body after the beating he took from Evol Ophiuchus.

"Hey, don't push yourself too far!", Asuna/Poppy warns Sosuke not to overdo himself.

"Those Foundation freaks will pay for what they've done to my friends!", Sosuke shoves Asuna out of the way. "That's why we're going to stop them!"

Outside of the hospital, Team Build and Team Izumi saw the two giant robots causing destruction in front of the hospital.

"First, Engine-Oh, and now this...?", Sento looked at the other giant robot, Dark GunBir-Oh.

The six Go-Ongers gathered outside, a persistent Sosuke refuses to ignore this, despite the injuries he sustained.

"A black GunBir-Oh?", Gunpei spoke.

"That's Dark GunBir-Oh, jackass!" Brutus spoke from the mecha, since he is piloting it. "Well, well. If it isn't the Go-On Zeroes? To think that you guys got schooled by the boss, now's my chance to put you guys out of commission for good!"

"Why, you...!", an enraged Sosuke takes out his Go-Phone as he and his fellow Go-Ongers transform.

* _ **Robot In, Grease! Buraa!**_ *

Wasting no time, they summon all of their Engines. Grease then joins with them as he still continues to pilot Bear-RV in Go-On Yellow's place. With all of the Engines in their gigantic forms, the Go-Ongers and Grease form the mechas.

" **Engine Gattai!** "

With three machines and three hearts combine, the king of the Engines emerge - Speedor transforms into the head and body of Engine-Oh, followed by Bear-RV being the torso, and Buson being the feet and legs. Then comes with three machines and two hearts become one - and so the other king of Engines is born - both Gunpherd and Birca become the arms, whilst Carrigator forms the head, body, and legs of GunBir-Oh. And finally, three machines and two hearts united as one - conceives the Ruler of the Skies. Toripter and Jetras becoming the arms, Jum-bowhale took form of the main body, legs, and head of Seikuu-Oh.

Go-On Red, Blue, and Kamen Rider Grease announced the arrival of Engine-Oh, " **Engine-Oh, Tune up! Go-On!** "

" **GunBir-Oh! Tune up, Go-On!** ", followed by Green and Black.

And, ending with the Go-On Wings, " **Seikuu-Oh, Tune Up! Go-On!** "

All three of the Go-Ongers mecha duke it out against Dark Engine-Oh and Dark GunBir-Oh. Much like with the last time they fought Dark Engine-Oh, Dark GunBir-Oh is tough to beat, as if this is a very difficult boss fight in a video game set into a hard difficulty. The knockoffs of the Engines being designed as machines that lack a heart doesn't help matters either, Kai designed these "clones" of the Engines to be weapons of mass destruction.

Dark GunBir-Oh possesses advanced superior weaponry and fighting capability, right from its enhanced **Dark Gunpherd Gun** , where it fires homing shots equivalent to laser-guided missiles. It's unavoidable firepower is so great, the mecha managed to keep Seikuu-Oh out of the air, rendering it grounded. The **Dark Bircutter** is a more powerful version of the original, but it's powerful enough to reduce even tall buildings to a pile of rubble-like shreds.

"That evil GunBir-Oh's strong!", Hant panted while everyone is trying to struggle against Dark Engine-Oh and Dark GunBir-Oh.

"Is this really Amataro Kai's take of heartless machines?!", Hiroto comprehends to the fact why Kai created these doppelgangers of the Go-Ongers' mecha.

The Go-Ongers are in a pinch in the midst of the robot battle, finding themselves at the mercy of their mecha's dark counterparts.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Sento and company are once again greeted by another wave of Foundation X's artificial kaijin - from Dopants, Clone Smashes, Guardians (and their Hard variations), and even more Amazonz.

"They never learn, do they?", said Anzu.

The Team Build and Team Izumi Riders took out their respective transformation trinkets and transform into their Rider forms and run into the approaching enemies. Cross-Z Magma, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, Type-S Aqua took on the attacking Guardians, Dopants and Clone Smashes. With Rogue, New G7 Icarus, and Build TankTank form deal with the Amazonz swarm.

Taki then donned her demon mask, she and her student Natsu prepared for combat. Aizawa takes out a heavy machine gun in the form of the M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon). The two ninjas enter the fight and Aizawa goes John Rambo in using the machine gun.

Emu, Poppy, and Parado went outside of the hospital, witnessing the ensuing chaos. Just as the three can transform...

Someone made its presence known into the battlefield.

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

A red, mysterious Kamen Rider appeared out of nowhere. Judging by the motifs of his suit, right from the strap of a wristwatch and his helmet being modeled after a digital watch. Through his butterfly wing-shaped visor is an inscription written in _hiragana_ with the word "Rider" (らいだー). The mysterious Rider joins the fight and threw a knockout punch at one of the Clone Smashes, then turning his attention at the attacking Guardian and Hard Guardians.

"Who are you?!", Rogue turned his attention to the mysterious Rider who helped him and New G7 Icarus fend off the robotic foot soldiers.

Moments later, he takes out an orange Ridewatch bearing the likeness of **Kamen Rider Ghost**. He rotates the dial 90 degrees and pressed the switch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ghost!**_ *

Then, he inserted the watch on the left hand of his Driver, which is based on a digital watch. And there happens to be a red Ridewatch that is used for his transformation. After inserting the Ghost Ridewatch, he rotates the Driver to 360 degree which initiates the form change.

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz! Armor Time: Kaigan! Ghost!**_ *

The red Kamen Rider ran into another wave of approaching enemies, then he changes into a form bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Ghost, as evident with the shoulder pads modeled Takeru's Ore Ghost Eyecon, as well as the chest armor having Ghost Ore Damashii's likeness. And the inscription on his visor is written as "Ghost" (ごーすと)

The fact that his form channels the likeness of Ghost, he also makes use of the said Legend Rider's powers, from floating in midair and firing Ghost Eyecon-shaped projectile similar to Ghost's Oomedama finishers.

If that wasn't enough, the mysterious Rider takes out a dark blue/red Ridewatch; and this time, bearing the image of G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor.

"That's...", Taki is surprised that the Rider is also in possession of Icarus XYZ's Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

After rotating the watch's dial and activated it, the unknown Rider removed the Ghost Ridewatch from the left part of his Driver to make room for the Icarus XYZ Ridewatch. With the Ridewatch inserted, he spun his Driver again at 360 degrees to initiate the form change. The mysterious Rider then jumps into the air...

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz! Armor Time: Soudai no Choujin! G7 Icarus~ X-Y-Z!**_ *

...then he proceeds to dive bomb at any unfortunate enemy he comes across. He now assumes a form bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor. Not only his shoulder pads are modeled after the G7 EX-lasher Claw Mode, with the claws facing horizontally, he also gains the ability to spread a version of XYZ's EX Icarus Wings with his arms much like the actual G7 Icarus XYZ. His visor this time spells out "G7 Icarus XYZ" in _hiragana_ (G7いかるすXYZ) - the "G7" is on top of the "Icarus" spelling, with the "XYZ" below it, reaching below the mouthpiece.

Assuming in this form, the mysterious Kamen Rider singlehandedly wiped out all of Foundation X's attacking monsters without the need of using a finishing move. He manages to channel Goro's flashy fighting style that even made Goro himself blush awkwardly.

"Color me impressed. He really managed to channel my style.", Goro is more than just impressed.

With the mystery Rider successfully defeating all of Foundation X's monsters, he reverts back to his default form. He then turns his attention to Taki.

"He's coming this way, sensei!", Natsu quickly jumped into the assumption that this unknown Rider is an enemy. Taki, however, thought of the otherwise.

The red Kamen Rider approached the ninja. Taki then asks who this mysterious Rider really is, "Why did you help us? And, more importantly, who are you?"

"I am **Kamen Rider Geiz**. I am a Kamen Rider from the future.", introducing himself as Kamen Rider Geiz, the Rider from the year 2068 is also tasked to give to the ninja from the 16th century. "Are you the one called Taki?"

Taki begins to recall the foreseen events she saw when she first came across with the Huntress Ridewatch.

" _Use the three Ridewatches with that to achieve a Fusion transformation._ ", she recognizes the voice to be that of Geiz.

With no time to reveal himself, Geiz entrusts Taki the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, along with a special carrier that allows her to carry three Ridewatches, not unlike the two Ridewatch Holders that comes with his suit; calling this as the **Triwatch Holder** , which also comes with a special device that allows to scan Ridewatches akin to Kamen Rider OOO's O Scanner called the **Galaxy Riser**. Given the fact that the Triwatch Holder can hold three Ridewatches in a pyramid formation, it is used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser to achieve a Fusion Time transformation with three **Ridewatches**.

"The **Triwatch Holder** can allow you to carry three Ridewatches, and it can be used along with the **Galaxy Riser**.", Geiz discussed. "The Galaxy Riser serves as the scanner-like device that allows you to **Fusion Time** into **Galaxy Armor**. Use the three Ridewatches with that to achieve a Fusion Transformation - the Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Type-S, and G7 Icarus XYZ." After Geiz completes his objective, he has one more thing to remind the ninja. "On the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, there is an audio-coded message addressed to you."

Geiz leaves the area, and took out a Ridewatch that suddenly transformed into a motorcycle. The red Kamen Rider kickstarts his bike and parted ways with his predecessors.

Heeding Geiz's instructions, Taki rotated the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch's dial 90 degrees, and pressed its switch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

Then, an audio recording of a woman's voice spoke to Taki from the Ridewatch itself...

" _To whom who came in possession this watch. I would like to let you know that I am from the year 2068, fifty years from the future. A year under the rule of a tyrannical demon king, we did our best to resist his reign of terror but a number of our people were perished. Two of our resistance members traveled their way 50 years into the past to find the demon king's present-day incarnation in an attempt to change the future. If you came into possession of this Ridewatch, I hope it must be...mother,_ _ **a kunoichi of the Fu-Ma clan who came 400 years from the past who settled into the present.**_ "

What shocked Taki is that the voice who left a message in the Icarus XYZ Ridewatch referred her as "mother". Taki is confused about this, having no idea why she had a child from the future who left her a message all the way into the present.

"What was that all about?", Goro intervenes, confused with Geiz's presence and giving Taki another set of gadgets for her. Either way, Taki decided to set that confusion aside as a secret from everyone around her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Go-Ongers are in the receiving end of another beating from Dark Engine-Oh and Dark GunBir-Oh.

"Time for the secret weapon...", said Brutus as he orders both Dark Engine-Oh and Dark GunBir-Oh to combine into one mecha. " **Engine Gattai!** "

Dark GunBir-Oh disassembled itself. Dark Engine-Oh's arms converted itself into the shoulders where the dark copies of Gunpherd and Birca combine, and the copy of Carrigator being the foot parts. The combination sequence ends with the faceplate of the copy Engine-Oh G6 merging on Dark Engine-Oh's face.

"Behold, **Dark Engine-Oh G6!** ", Brutus christened the mecha.

In response, the Go-Ongers form Engine-Oh G6. " **Engine-Oh G6, Tune up! Go-On!** ", Go-On Red, Blue, and Grease declared the formation of the mecha. The battle turns into a mirror match between two Engine-Ohs.

" **The last corner is ours to take!** ", the main four Go-Ongers and Grease proclaimed, wasting no time to take down Dark Engine-Oh G6, as they load the Blaster Souls into the Handle Blasters for the finisher. " **Engine-Oh: G6 Grand Prix!** "

Engine-Oh G6 charges through a racing track manifestation, stops, then fires energy constructs of the 6 Engines that compose it at the enemy. However, Dark Engine-Oh G6 staves off the attack effortlessly, and counters with its own version of the G6 Grand Prix.

Then, the Go-Ongers then combine with Seikuu-Oh into Engine-Oh G9. However, their efforts to beat Dark Engine-Oh G6 failed miserably. And not even Engine-Oh G12 could not stand a chance against it.

Dark Engine-Oh G6 then unleashes its Dark G6 Grand Prix on Engine-Oh G12, powerful enough to disassemble the giant robot back to their separated components. The Go-Ongers are now in a hopeless situation where if their partners are pushed to their limit, they will most likely be destroyed instantly.

"See that? You guys are too old to be heroes, and you guys aren't children no more!", Brutus takes the opportunity to mock the Go-Ongers, seeing them already past their prime. "You guys are just zeroes. The world has no need for heroes fighting for justice whatsoever, so just face the reality that after all, you guys are only humans."

The Go-Ongers, however, won't go down so easily, and so along with their partners.

"So what? Just because we have fought the Gaiark since the last 10 years. That doesn't mean that nobody has forgotten that we're allies of justice!", Sosuke refuted.

"Even if the world has forgotten about us. There are other succeeding heroes who are always be allies of justice!", Renn also points out that the other Sentai succeeding them all share the same path as with the Go-Ongers.

"We also have irreplaceable friends who stood by our side...", Hant followed.

"...and because they taught us what it means to fight for what we believed in.", Gunpei added.

"We will keep standing up...", Hiroto added.

"...and keep fighting in the name of love and peace!", Miu finished.

The Go-Ongers determination proves that they will never back down, even if it means risking their own lives for their friends and partners. This also inspired Sento with an idea.

"Bear-chan, should we switch places with Grease?", Sento turns his attention to Bear-R.

"Are you serious about this, Sento?", Kazumi's second time of driving Bear-RV is cut short as he is asked to switch with Sento.

" _ **V-V! I wanna see how Build shows his guts!**_ ", Bear-R replied.

The Go-Ongers and their respective partners gathered with Bear-R, who is now piloted by Sento/Build.

"Go-Ongers, now is the time to begin the experiment!", Sento signals the Go-Ongers to combine Engine-Oh.

"Right back at you, Build! Let's go everyone!", Sosuke beamed as he and his teammates ready for a new combination. " **Miracle Engine Gattai!** "

A combination sequence ensues, with all seven Engines (except for Jum-bowhale and Carrigator) racing into the track, with the sides of the track are surrounded with scientific and mathematical equations. Then, all of the Engines combine - starting with Speedor, Buson, and Bear-RV forming Engine-Oh. Gunpherd attaches himself in Engine-Oh's left forearm, while Birca is attached on the right, not unlike how they are combined when they are in Engine-Oh G6 or G9. Then, Toripter disengages its tailwings and rotor, the tailwing serves as the "faceplate" for Speedor. Jetras sheds its wings off where it is attached on Engine-Oh's backpack along with Toripter's rotor. And lastly, both Toripter and Jetras are now attachments on the foot, the end result is **Engine-Oh G7**.

" **Engine-Oh G7, Tune up! Go-On!** ", the Go-Ongers and Build proclaim the arrival of Engine-Oh G7.

Dark Engine-Oh G6 charges at Engine-Oh G7, with the latter turning the tables this time. What's awesome is that, since Build is part of the main cockpit along with the other six Go-Ongers, Engine-Oh G7 also gains the ability to use one of Build's weapon, the Full Bottle Buster. The mecha used Build's weapon to slice off Dark Engine-Oh G6's left arm, much to Brutus's chagrin.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!", a dismayed Brutus frowned.

" **The laws of victory has been decided!** ", both Sento and the Go-Ongers proclaimed as he inserted the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle is loaded into the Full Bottle buster, which allows Engine-Oh G7 to use the weapon's finisher.

* _ **Full Full Match desu!**_ *

Upon holding a gigantic version of the Full Bottle Buster with both hands, Engine-Oh G7 now channels the Go-Ongers' determination along with Build deciding the winning formula.

" **10 Years Grand Prix: Full Full Match Break!** ", the Go-Ongers and Sento call out the coup d'grace.

Engine-Oh G7 swung the Full Bottle Buster at Dark Engine-Oh G6 with all its might, and the energies imbued all seven Engines and Build's powers, defeating the dark copy of the Go-Ongers' partners in the process.

"Good grief!", Brutus grumbled as his cockpits begin to spark continuously as the mecha is in the verge of destruction. Luckily, he managed to eject himself out of the giant robot in one piece, vowing to fight his enemies another day.

With Sento's assistance, the Go-Ongers managed to save the day, and they altogether proclaim the closure of the robot battle with Sento, " **Checkered Flag!** "

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 3 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S)

 **Ridewatch jingle (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor):**

 **-Activation:** "( _Digital beeping_ ) G7 Icarus XYZ!"

 **-Activation #2:** "Tengoku no Black Wings! Soudai no Choujin Rider wa… ( _Clock ticking noise_ ) G7 Icarus XYZ da!" (lit., "The Heavenly Black Wings! The Magnificent Birdman Rider...is G7 Icarus XYZ!")

 **-Armor Time:** "Armor Time! ( _EX-Strike Armor transformation_ _looping jingles_ ) Soudai no Choujin! G7 Icarus~ X-Y-Z! ( _followed by Build Driver's post-transformation pneumatic noises_ )"

 **-Visor Inscription (Zi-O):** G7イカルスXYZ (G7 Icarus XYZ)

 **-Visor Inscription (Geiz):** G7いかるすXYZ (G7 Icarus XYZ)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

SPOILER ALERT for Go-Onger 10 Years Grand Prix: Engine-Oh G7's appearance in this chapter foreshadows its actual appearance in _10 Years Grand Prix_.

SPOILER ALERT for Kamen Rider Zi-O: Since we don't see any of the characters for the next season's Rider other than the Cross-Z Ridewatch that appeared in Build's finale, here Geiz makes his cameo appearance in this chapter. And, I'm taking the approach of his cameo akin to Genm's cameo appearance in the penultimate episode of Ghost.

The G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch's second activation is altered, much like with G7 Type-S.

Even though it's not explained in Chou Super Hero Taisen and even Go-Onger's TV series in general, the Game Worlds in Ex-Aid are part of the Braneworlds.


	38. Lap 038: Galaxy Fusion!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 03** **8: Galaxy Fusion!** [銀河のユウゴウ！/ _Ginga no Yūgō!_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

With Dark Engine-Oh and Dark GunBir-Oh finally defeated, the Go-Ongers, Team Build, and Team Izumi can finally move on to rescue Saki. In the midst of the preparations, Sento gives Kazumi the **Grease Blizzard Knuckle** along with the **North Blizzard Full Bottle**. Much like Cross-Z's Magma Knuckle, it is compatible with the Build Driver. However, when used on the Build Driver, it leads to fatal results, especially when used by someone whose Hazard Level that's already elevated beyond its limit. The fact that Kazumi willingly had himself injected with more lethal dose of Nebula Gas to raise his Hazard Level, Sento theorized that if Kazumi were to use the Blizzard Knuckle to transform, his Hazard Level will drastically increase beyond human limits, which it can potentially kill him.

Luckily, Sento had kept his father's Build Driver in the other world in order to prevent Kazumi from pulling a stunt like that. However, what Sento didn't know that Kazumi actually took Shinobu's Build Driver behind his back. Despite that, Kazumi will use the Blizzard Knuckle to transform when things turn ugly, yet he is aware that his increasing Hazard Level served as a double-edged sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, while standing on the Seito Hospital's helipad alone, Taki is still puzzled about the message addressed to her from the future.

" _...If you came into possession of this Ridewatch, I hope it must be...mother,_ _ **a kunoichi of the Fu-Ma clan who came 400 years from the past who settled into the present.**_ "

The one who composed this message to Taki might be believed to be a child related to her in the future. The question is, who is this mysterious person from the future who called Taki her "mother"? If anything, she and Goro are the only one who stayed together. Taki could not think about settling into the present right now if she intends to go back into her timeline before she could think about starting a family. As of now, this has been a secret to everyone around her, despite being aware of the risk of keeping too much secrets from others.

Seconds later, Goro and the rest of the gang show up. First, Goro asks Taki about the message from the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch addressed to her, meaning he asked her of what did the message told the kunoichi. Taki, being a ninja with a sense of honor, has an aversion of telling lies, and she has no choice but to reveal what the audio message told her. Despite this truth being a dark secret, Goro and the others only laughed, believing that message was just a hoax whatsoever.

"Wait, someone's voice in that Ridewatch called you "mother"? I never thought of that...", Goro scratched his head.

"Yeah, imagine if the two of you had a kid and that kid from the future must be the one who gave you that cryptic message.", Natsu insinuated.

"It's still too early for me to retire as a shinobi, Natsu. And I'm not yet prepared for that, despite that Goro and I have been in this relationship for a year.", Taki dismisses her pupil's remark, believing it's addressed to someone else.

"I'll say.", Anzu added.

While the message addressed to Taki is hardly a secret to her companions anymore, they believed that its just a hoax. Either way, whatever reason the Rider calling himself Geiz gave Taki her new set of power-up item shows that one of the foreseen events that Taki had a vision of came true.

Back in CR's headquarters at the basement of the hospital, it's revealed that BOMPER used the Primal Engines to bring Misora and Sawa to the prime Human World. It seems that they want to pass a message to the Riders of Build's world from Suzumura. Suzumura wishes the best of luck to the Riders, most especially to his close friend, Aizawa. Minutes later, the telephone rang, and Emu answers. What the intern is about to hear from the caller is not going to be so pleasant.

* * *

In the hospital's rooftop, Poppy informs Team Izumi that they intercepted a video message that came from Foundation X. That said, Goro and his party head back on CR's base, Sento and his party also gathered along with the Go-Ongers.

On one of CR's monitors, it then shows a scene inside of a laboratory. The camera records the footage of Foundation X scientists administering a Nebula Gas experimentation, then the camera pans to Kai.

" _Greetings, Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders..._ ", Kai greets his enemies with no ill-feelings. " _I'm impressed that you've managed to defeat my creations. Who would have thought that your "bonds" with your mechanical partners made it possible._ ", while he continues mocking the Go-Ongers, he then asks for the other four Lost Bottles. "Now, where are the other four Lost Bottles?"

"Then, where's Saki?! You said we bring the Lost Bottles to you if you're going to give us our friend back!", Sosuke quickly butted in.

Kai replied, and that disturbing sinister smile in his face begins to show his utter depravity rearing it its ugly head again, " _Why should I? Even if I had all 10 Lost Bottles, that doesn't change the fact that_ you _will_ _ **ALL**_ _suffer along with your friend! Watch as she is turned into a hideous abomination right before your very eyes!_ "

Then, Foundation X scientists begin to administer 5 Lost Bottles onto Saki - starting with the Fukurou, followed by Kuwagata, Shimauma, Hammer, and Hasami Lost Bottles into her body. As a result of injecting all 5 Full Bottles at once, Saki is forcefully transformed into a grotesque Lost Smash, in which it is amalgamated with five aspects of the Lost Bottles injected on her. The end result of this twisted experiment is the **Chimera Lost Smash**.

The Go-Ongers and Riders are horrified by this, the fact that Saki is forcefully injected with the essences of _**five**_ Lost Bottles at once can be potentially fatal to her, even Genius Form can might have the risk of killing her.

"You evil, soulless bastard!", Miu confronts the Foundation X scientist, "Just how are you going this far to use your scientific genius to do evil things?!"

" _I'm just doing what scientists nowadays do, just for the sake of science itself. And your friend here is a perfect guinea pig for my experiment with the Lost Bottles. Once I have achieved my goal in becoming a God, you will all realize that when you are all powerless and alone once I have the entire multiverse under the palm of my hands. Have a nice day._ "

The video message is now disconnected. It seems that the Go-Ongers find themselves in a situation where Saki's own life is on the line. The fact that Kai forcefully injected her with the essences of five Lost Bottles mutated her into a Chimera Lost Smash. Even Build in Genius Form (as well as G7 Type-S Aqua) is going to have a hard time in neutralizing the Chimera Lost Smash's essences all while facing the risk of killing Saki.

"Hey, Sento... What are we going to do with Saki being injected with all five Lost Bottles at once?", asked Renn. "We can't afford to risk in killing her!"

"Renn-kun has a point, Sento. Even with Genius Form, there is also a potential risk that could kill the host.", Goro added.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to save Saki!", Sosuke chose to ignore the risk, and there are other ways to save Saki without putting her life at risk even if it means fighting her, when she is in her Smash form. "And, we're not going to let that psychopath from Foundation X get away for everything he has done!"

Wasting no time, the Go-Ongers take their leave and head for the Barrier tower where Kai is waiting for them and the Kamen Riders. Sento and company also brought the other four Lost Bottles; at the same time is already preparing for a plan to save Saki since she is being transformed into a Chimera Lost Smash.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kai, now transformed into Evol Ophiuchus, waited at the entrance of the Barrier Tower, on his side is his enforcer, Brutus/Gorilla Dopant, and Saki, who is currently the Chimera Lost Smash against her will. Once the Go-Ongers and the Kamen Riders finally arrived, along with the other four Lost Bottles, it's no surprise he is patient enough to make deals with his enemies.

"Here they are, boss.", Brutus spoke.

"Perfect. I knew they'd eventually turn up.", the Foundation X agent replied.

"You want the four Lost Bottles so badly, you gotta fight all of us for it.", determined to gamble the Lost Bottles, Sento goads Kai into getting into this fight if he wants to claim the bottles. "Are you planning to do something with the Lost Bottles along with the Zontark's Barrier Tower? I'll guess that you're planning what Evolto did to our world by destroying all the Braneworlds and remake them in your likeness, am I correct?"

Kai answers, "How knowledgeable of you, Kiryuu Sento. In fact, you and I are alike. In fact, I also intend to fuse the two Earths like what Mogami Kaisei originally planned. The only main difference is that I will start by destroying _all_ the Braneworlds using the Zontark's Isolation Barrier Tower, by turning it into a doomsday device!"

It seems that Kai also intends to re-enact the plans of Mogami Kaisei, without the need of the Enigma, he plans to use the Eleki Clan Zontark's Barrier Tower along with the black Pandora panel and Lost Bottles. In addition, he's going to convert the Barrier Tower into a weapon of mass destruction, with the intention of destroying all 12 Braneworlds, and remake all of them in his own image where he rules as a supreme deity.

"Now, if you would be so kind that you surrender the Lost Bottles and yourselves to me, and bow down and worship me as your god."

Just before the Go-Ongers and the Kamen Riders can transform, a familiar maniacal laughter echoed on everyone's ears.

"That laugh... No way, it can't be _him!_ ", Goro recognizes that voice coming from Dan Kuroto. That's when Parado, Kiriya, and of all people, Kuroto appearing out of nowhere! "Genm!"

Kuroto's presence shows that he doesn't like anybody besides him, has the right to proclaim himself as a God, especially if that person is a Foundation X scientist. That said, the CR and their associates are more willing to give a helping hand to their successors when they least expect it.

"Parado-san and Kiriya-san too?", Anzu added.

"We may be just doctors, but we can't ignore something like this.", said the coroner.

"Amataro Kai is too dangerous to be kept alive. My heart is seething each time seeing that man.", Parado added.

"Dan Kuroto of all people, you really have the nerve to show yourself here, false God!", Kai even mocks Kuroto by referring him as a false God.

Kuroto, in turn, refutes to Kai's own delusions of godhood, "That's God Dan Kuroto! You have the nerve to proclaim yourself a God, for I am the one and only _Almighty_ _ **God!**_ "

Goro, who is usually irked by Kuroto's ego and borderline immaturity, is the only one who is annoyed by his God complex. One thing is for certain, Goro really despises Kai's delusions of grandeur, and he's more willing to be grateful for God's blessings, and that God in question is Kuroto. Nevertheless, for all of the crimes he has done in the past, Kuroto can be seen as a messiah by the CR doctors for all his contributions.

"I thought another one calling himself a God just because they have the power to change the world. But, this is ridiculous.", even Gentoku, who shared something in common with the Game Master, sees Kuroto as a delusional nutcase with a God complex.

"Yeah, definitely he's an idiot.", Banjou added, with Sento, Kazumi, Reiji, and Anzu nodded to see that they agree with that.

"Okay, enough talk.", said Goro. "We're glad and grateful that we got ourselves a blessing from God. And now, we're going to use that blessing to save the Go-Ongers' friend."

"Yeah! Let's go everyone!", Sosuke gives his teammates and the Riders the signal to transform.

" **Change Soul, Set! Let's Go-On!** "

The Go-Ongers transform, followed by the Kamen Riders. Starting with Genm Level Billion, Para-DX Level 99, and Lazer Turbo Level 0.

* _ **God Maximum~ X~!**_ * / * _ **Mazaru Up! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Level up! Bakusou Bike!**_ *

Then, the World of Build's Kamen Riders followed come the last, from left to right - Grease, Rogue, New G7 Icarus, Build Genius Form, Cross-Z Magma, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, G7 Type-S Aqua.

* _ **Robot In, Grease!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile In, Rogue!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus!**_ *

* _ **Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma! Aachachachachachaa! Aachaa!**_ * / * _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ * / * _ **G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus sends out his platoon of Guardians, Hard Guardians, and Nebula Bugsters; to take on the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers. Mayhem erupts instantly.

"Natsu, let's go too!", Taki instructed her apprentice.

"Right behind ya, sensei!", Natsu assumes her stance alongside her master and joined in the battle.

"Now for a real target practice!", Aizawa took out two MP5K submachine guns. Unlike an ordinary MP5, the MP5K is a smaller version of its parent weapon. The idea of using two SMGs is good enough to indiscriminately rain down some firepower on enemies.

With Genm's absurdly powerful Level, he effortlessly mauls every single Guardians and Nebula Bugsters, buying the Riders from the other world enough time to get close to the Chimera Lost Smash, Evol Ophiuchus, and the Gorilla Dopant. Thanks to Jet Phoenix Armor along with the combined efforts of Build Genius, Sento and Goro were able to fight Evol Ophiuchus with an equal footing, though neither opposing fighters haven't got the edge in this battle.

G7 Type-S Aqua, Cross-Z Magma, Grease, and Rogue have their hands full on the Gorilla Dopant. It took four Riders to corner Brutus to prevent him from escaping the battlefield.

"Your old tricks are getting boring.", said Brutus. "C'mon, keep me amused!"

In response, Kazumi takes out the Grease Blizzard Knuckle. Since he doesn't want to use it with the Build Driver right now, he uses it as a weapon, just like its sister counterpart, the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Bottle Kin!**_ *

"Amuse this!", said Kazumi as he inserted the North Blizzard bottle in the Blizzard Knuckle. He then uppercuts the Gorilla Dopant with the Blizzard Knuckle.

* _ **Glacial Knuckle! Kachi Kachi Kachi Kachi Katcchin!**_ _(Cold-cold-cold-cold! So cold!)_ *

The Gorilla Dopant felt the chill of Grease's Blizzard Knuckle, in turn Cross-Z Magma uses his Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Volcanic Knuckle! ACHA!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma jumps and hits a superman punch at the Gorilla Dopant right after Grease delivered his punching attack. And this time, Brutus can't take the heat apart from getting hypothermia.

Meanwhile, the Go-Ongers along with Para-DX, Lazer Turbo, New G7 Icarus, Taki, and Natsu take on the **Chimera Lost Smash**. This hideous form of a Lost Smash is a dangerous foe as it is a terrifying abomination, considering that Saki is forcibly injected with five Lost Bottles. The Go-Ongers might only have 15% chance of saving Saki if they want to putting her life at risk.

The Chimera Lost Smash effortlessly bulldozed Go-On Green and Black, and this creature is a mindless beast to begin with, attacking all enemies without a single thought. Both Parado, Kiriya, and Reiji find themselves having a hard time trying to subdue the mutated Saki.

"Saki, it's us!", Miu tried to scream to see if she can hear Saki beneath the beast.

"Saki, we're coming to save you!", Sosuke shouted while he himself trying to subdue the Chimera Lost Smash.

While fighting Build and Icarus XYZ, Kai pushes both Sento and Goro out of the way and ridiculed the Go-Ongers out of spite. "There's no point saving her, Go-Ongers. Just accept it. You all know what it's like to lose something or someone important. To feel desperate that you want to save others, yet you will fail nonetheless. This is what destiny itself speaks for the reality to those pretending to be heroes!"

* _ **Lost Match! Funky Shot: Lost Match!**_ *

By inserting the Cobra Lost Bottle on his Nebula Steam Rifle, he fires an energy cobra at Genm, bulldozing him on contact, and then directed to the Go-Ongers.

* * *

The Chimera Lost Smash then turned her attention to Taki, where the creature swings the spanner-like weapon on its left arm, seemingly knocking her out.

"Taki, no!", Goro turned around, only to see Taki being KO'ed by the rampaging Lost Smash.

"Sensei!", Natsu exclaimed grimly.

The Chimera Lost Smash slowly approaches Taki with the intent of killing her. Just as Taki is about to face death with dignity, the three Ridewatches on her possession began to glow and they fend off the monster, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What are those...?", Kai has no idea that Taki now has Ridewatches on her possession.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from the Metroid Prime Trilogy_ *)

The three Ridewatches on the ninja's possession gave her another chance in life, asking her to take the fight to new level. The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Ridewatches began circling around Taki. The ninja takes out the Galaxy Riser, and pulls the trigger...

* _ **Let's go!**_ _(looped version of the Brinstar music from the original Metroid)_ *

A projection of a sundial with an hourglass appeared behind her. The hourglass rotates around the sundial, whereas the sundial itself rotated counterclockwise. Taki grabs the **G7 Type-S Ridewatch** , then turned the watch's dial and pressed the switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is then placed on the bottom right slot of the Triwatch Holder. And by doing so, a clockwork with the symbol of G7 Type-S appeared on Taki's right. Taki then grabbed the **G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch** , rotated its dial at 90 degrees and pressed its switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...the G7 Icarus XYZ is inserted at the bottom left slot of the Triwatch holder. A clockwork projection with G7 Icarus XYZ's sigil appeared on Taki's left. And, lastly, the kunoichi catches the final Ridewatch for the fusion transformation; the **Huntress Ridewatch**...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

...after activating it, the Huntress Ridewatch is loaded at the top slot of the Triwatch Holder, the clockwork with Samus's signature "S" from her Screw Attack symbol appeared in front of Taki. Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches inserted on the Triwatch Holder, in a similar function like that of the O Scanner used by Kamen Rider OOO.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ _(Arm Cannon charging noise)_ *

Taki circled her hands with the Galaxy Riser on her left hand. As for her transformation call, she yelled, " **I'll carve...my own fate!** ", she raised the Galaxy Riser upwards and pulls the trigger.

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(Mighty Creator VRX standby music; followed by Sclash Driver Active Wrench activation noise to EX-Strike Armor transformation jingle)_ *

The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Armors appeared on the three clockwork projections. They began disassembling to give way for Taki's new armor. The Huntress Armor uses shin and foot guards, chest armor and the bulky shoulder pads, both bear the likeness of Samus's Varia Suit; the only main difference that the shoulder pads are smaller than those from the Varia Suit. The G7 Icarus XYZ Armor uses the arms and the EXO-Barometer chestpiece, and the G7 Type-S Armor's component uses the leg armor and overall bodysuit. Then, the helmets of the three Armors fused together - with its base color being red (much like that of Samus's helmet in her Power Suit), the faceplate borrows the elements of G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ.

The armor components from the three Rider Armors merge with Taki to form the suit of armor, whilst being covered with gears derived from a clock. The suit-up sequence ends with Taki now in the suit, and then a kanji writing that says "Ginga" (銀河), which means "galaxy" then places itself on her visor.

* _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ _(Mighty Creator VRX transformation music ending with Samus's arrival fanfare)_ *

The end result is the **Galaxy Armor**. The fusion of three Kamen Riders' powers: Kamen Rider Huntress (Creator Gamer), Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and Kamen Rider G7 Type-S.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 3 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Keeping with Zi-O's visor inscription being katakana whereas Geiz being hiragana. Taki's Galaxy Armor uses Kanji, through the "Ginga" (銀河) writing on her visor. And, in addition to the Time themes of the newest series, if Zi-O's suit design is based on a Rolex watch and Geiz that of a Digital watch like G-Shock. Taki's Galaxy Armor is themed after an hourglass, one of the oldest devices to measure the passage of time. The visor is shaped of an hourglass facing horizontally.

My thoughts of Zi-O's first episode brings to mind with shades of Decade. Plus, that Warz guy is the one who presented Sougo the Ziku-Driver. I'm not sure if this guys is the series' equivalent of Narutaki, yet again his motives are yet to be known. Speaking of the Time Jackers, the kid leader is actually named **Uhr** instead of "Wool", due to the fact that his name translates as "Clock" in German - I have a feeling that this guy is the answer to Kazari from _OOO_. The female member is named **Ora** (don't confuse this with the battlecry used by Star Platinum), her name is Italian for "time". And, the yet-to-appear **Schwartz** (who is more likely the superior the fact that he's the older member of the gang), in a rare case that his name means "black" in German, where his name is not thematic to his fellow Time Jackers. Also, the fact that Build's world and the main universe were merged, the events in Build's series in 2017 have a major, if not, negative effect to Build's TV series continuity, as I saw in KR Wiki's article of "Kingdom 2068", this week's episode.

Then, we got **Ohma Zi-O** , who is believed to be Sougo's future self and the Demon King who rules the 2068 timeline with an iron fist and he even killed the rebels who opposed him with little to no effort. For those who have read the last issue of the _Shattered Grid_ storyline of BOOM! Studios' MMPR comic book series, I can't help comparing Ohma Zi-O to Lord Drakkon, since they are both ruthless tyrants from a dystopian future serving as the evil versions of the hero (or in Drakkon's case, an alternate evil counterpart). Drakkon manages to surpass the Rita Repulsa from the 2017 Power Rangers movie as one of the darkest villains in the franchise, when it comes to killing a number of Rangers, including every version of Tommy in the splintered timeline. But, Ohma Zi-O is still a mystery to everyone, it also doesn't help that he's also voiced by the Ziku-Driver's voice actor, **Rikiya Koyama**.

Another one relating to Zi-O, Geiz being the first Secondary Rider since Garren to already obtained his Rider powers before the main Rider. Chronologically speaking, the first Second Rider to appear before the main was Makoto/G3-X, followed by Ren/Knight, and all the way to Garren.


	39. Lap 039: We Don't Feel Like Losing!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 03** **9: We Don** **'t Feel Like Losing** **!** [負ける気がしねえ！/ _Makeru ki ga shinē!_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of body horror. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _It has been 10 years the Go-Ongers have fought the forces of evil that is the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. However, peace is disturbed in the two Human Worlds – the Go-Ongers' and Kamen Rider Build's world. Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as Foundation X!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

The Chimera Lost Smash slowly approaches the knocked out Taki with the intent of killing her. Just as Taki is about to face death with dignity, the three Ridewatches on her possession began to glow and they fend off the monster, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What are those...?", Kai has no idea that Taki now has Ridewatches on her possession.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Burning My Soul**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access featuring AXL 21; original performance by J-Crown & TaKu from Kamen Rider Build_*)

The three Ridewatches on the ninja's possession gave her another chance in life, asking her to take the fight to new level. The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Ridewatches began circling around Taki. The ninja takes out the Galaxy Riser, and pulls the trigger...

 **[~** _ **Taisetsu na hito tachi wo mamoritai sore dake**_ **~]** ( _All so I can protect the ones I love_ )

* _ **Let's go!**_ _(looped version of the Brinstar music from the original Metroid)_ *

A projection of a sundial with an hourglass appeared behind her. The hourglass rotates around the sundial, whereas the sundial itself rotated counterclockwise. Taki grabs the **G7 Type-S Ridewatch** , then turned the watch's dial and pressed the switch...

 **[~** _ **Sore dake de tatakaeru**_ **~]** ( _As the reason why I fight..._ )

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is then placed on the bottom right slot of the Triwatch Holder. And by doing so, a clockwork with the symbol of G7 Type-S appeared on Taki's right. Taki then grabbed the **G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch** , rotated its dial at 90 degrees and pressed its switch...

 **[~** _ **Makeru ki ga shinai yo ima**_ **~]** ( _Right now, I don't feel like losing!_ )

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...the G7 Icarus XYZ is inserted at the bottom left slot of the Triwatch holder. A clockwork projection with G7 Icarus XYZ's sigil appeared on Taki's left. And, lastly, the kunoichi catches the final Ridewatch for the fusion transformation; the **Huntress Ridewatch**...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

...after activating it, the Huntress Ridewatch is loaded at the top slot of the Triwatch Holder, the clockwork with Samus's signature "S" from her Screw Attack symbol appeared in front of Taki. Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches inserted on the Triwatch Holder, in a similar function like that of the O Scanner used by Kamen Rider OOO.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ _(Arm Cannon charging noise)_ *

[ _Galaxy Riser indicator marquee:_ **GALAXY FUSION** ]

Taki circled her hands with the Galaxy Riser on her left hand. As for her transformation call, she yelled, " **I'll carve...my own fate!** ", she raised the Galaxy Riser upwards and pulls the trigger.

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(Mighty Creator VRX standby music; followed by Sclash Driver Active Wrench activation noise to EX-Strike Armor transformation jingle)_ *

 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ni ikiru**_ **~]** ( _To live for someone_ )  
 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ni**_ _ **chikara**_ **~]** ( _To use that power for someone_ )

The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Armors appeared on the three clockwork projections. They began disassembling to give way for Taki's new armor. The Huntress Armor uses shin and foot guards, chest armor and the bulky shoulder pads, both bear the likeness of Samus's Varia Suit; the only main difference that the shoulder pads are smaller than those from the Varia Suit. The G7 Icarus XYZ Armor uses the arms and the EXO-Barometer chestpiece, and the G7 Type-S Armor's component uses the leg armor and overall bodysuit. Then, the helmets of the three Armors fused together - with its base color being red (much like that of Samus's helmet in her Power Suit), the faceplate borrows the elements of G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ.

 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ni**_ _ **tatakau**_ **~]** ( _To fight for someone_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kono te de ima wo mamorinuku yo**_ **~]** ( _Protecting them with my own hands_ )

The armor components from the three Rider Armors merge with Taki to form the suit of armor, whilst being covered with gears derived from a clock. The suit-up sequence ends with Taki now in the suit, and then a kanji writing that says "Ginga" (銀河), which means "galaxy" then places itself on her visor.

 **[~** _ **Kowarekaketa machi de kowasarenai you ni**_ **~]** ( _Trying not to destroy a broken city_ )  
 **[~** _ **Dakishimeru yo negai wo**_ **~]** ( _Just hold me tight_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro wa dare mo ubaenai**_ **~]** ( _So no one can strip me of my hopes and dreams_ )

* _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ _(Mighty Creator VRX transformation music ending with Samus's arrival fanfare)_ *

[ _Galaxy Riser indicator marquee:_ **GALAXY** ]

The end result is the **Galaxy Armor**. The fusion of three Kamen Riders' powers: Kamen Rider Huntress (Creator Gamer), Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. Another distinguishing feature in the Galaxy Armor also includes a octagonal belt buckle with a **"nXU"** symbol emblazoned, the same symbol seen in Geiz's helmet and Driver.

 **[** **ギャラクシーアーマー** **]** ( _Galaxy Armor_ )

"Whoa...", Natsu is at loss for words seeing her master attaining another, yet stronger form. But this time, the Galaxy Armor stands out as Taki's newest and most powerful form yet.

"Unbelievable!", Goro added.

"She actually combined the power of three Ridewatches together!", Anzu finished.

 **[~** _ **Kimeta kono michi wo susumu dake**_ **~]** ( _This is the path I've chosen_ )  
 **[~** _ **Dakishimeru yo negai wo**_ **~]** ( _Torawareteta kodoku no kusari ni_ )

Behind the heads-up display of the Galaxy Armor's **GLX Met** , the suit's operating system inform Taki that the armor comes with two pair of weapons mounted on the shoulder pads. The weapon is named as the **Fu-Ma Twin Blade Ryuuseimaru** , a pair of curved daggers that can be combined into a double-bladed weapon. Fittingly enough, when the two weapons are wielded as dual blades, it compliments Taki's Musou-Battoh-Ryu fighting style. When it comes to combining the two weapons into a double-bladed weapon, this gives Taki more edge. At the main weapon, there is a kanji inscription "Fu-Ma" (封魔) written below the handle next to the Ridewatch slot, it refers to the fact that its user is from the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

 **[** **封魔双生刃流星丸** **]** ( _Fūma Sōsei Yaiba Ryūseimaru_ , lit., "Demon Sealing Twin Blade Meteor Circle")

 **[~** _ **Taisetsu na hito tachi wo mamoritai sore dake**_ **~]** ( _All so I can protect the ones I love_ )

Wielding the two curved daggers, Taki proclaims, " **The past, present, and future connected together transcending history and the world! Now, prepare yourself!** " Seconds later, Taki zoomed at superhuman speeds, an ability based on the Shinespark, one of the modular abilities of Samus's Power Suit, charging towards Evol Ophiuchus, then to the Gorilla Dopant, and at the Chimera Lost Smash before going back towards Evol Ophiuchus.

 **[~** _ **Sore dake de tatakaeru**_ **~]** ( _As the reason why I fight..._ )

Taki slashes Evol Ophiuchus with the Ryuuseimaru's two blades, in its **Nitouryuu Mode** (Dual-wield) by default. Kai even deems Taki's new form an anomaly as Foundation X lacks any data of the Ridewatches, unaware of the fact that the Ridewatches in Taki's possession originate from the future.

 **[~** _ **Makeru ki ga shinai yo ima**_ **~]** ( _Right now, I don't feel like losing!_ )

"What is this...anomaly?!", Kai said, whilst struggling with Taki, with his Steam Blade colliding with the Ryuuseimaru before the combatants held back for a moment. Taki then takes out the Galaxy Riser and scan the three Ridewatches still attached on the Triwatch Holder.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Moeagaru kono omoi no hate**_ **~]** ( _My emotions are burning up_ )

The Arm Cannon from Samus's Power Suit manifests on Taki's right arm, she aims her weapon at Evol Ophiuchus. The Arm Cannon charges with a white energy ball of light already being prepared right at the very tip of the cannon itself. And, she fires the cannon...

 **[~** _ **Mieru sekai torimodose**_ **~]** ( _To take back the world in front of me_ )

* _ **Time Galaxy!**_ *

[ _Galaxy Riser indicator marquee:_ **TIME GALAXY** ]

 **[~** _ **Makenai jonetsu ga honō ni naru igaito**_ **~]** ( _My passion to win becomes a sudden fire_ )

...a number of bolts are fired from the Arm Cannon at a continuous speed similar to a machine gun. A rapid-fire burst of shots similar to the PED Hyper Beam and the Beam Burst Aeion ability, with devastating results, leaving a trail of smoke upon impact.

 **[~** _ **Me wo samasu kono yami no naka ni**_ **~]** ( _Flying straight ahead, plunging into the dark_ )

When the smoke cleared, Taki thought she defeated Evol Ophiuchus. But instead, Kai chose to save his own skin by using his own subordinate, Brutus as a shield from the finishing maneuver.

 **[~** _ **Yowasa wo sutete tachimukau**_ **~]** ( _Toss aside your weakness, stand your ground_ )

"What the hell...boss...?", Brutus is forced out of his Dopant Form, and then his Gaia Memory is shattered as a result.

 **[~** _ **Hageshiku hi wo hanate**_ **~]** ( _And release that raging flame_ )

"I'm sorry, Brutus. But this is for the best.", Kai replied, stating that he has no other choice.

 **[~** _ **Omoi wa todoku ima...Burning My Soul**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _My feelings will reach you this way...Burning My Soul!_ )

Brutus collapses on the ground, and his remains faded to nothingness.

While Brutus might be a misogynistic sociopath like his superior, he's also a coward who runs away from a battle when the tables are turned against him. His cowardice served as the irony of his death. This time, Kai _willingly_ sacrificed his own right-hand man to save himself. Which means, Kai himself is a bigger coward than Brutus in comparison.

Kai could no longer care less of his right-hand man's death, he moved on to continue fighting Taki. Taki then combines the Ryuuseimaru into a double-blade weapon, with the mode being called **Gattai Mode**. (Combined weapon mode)

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

Taki doesn't necessarily need to wield another weapon (i.e., Rekki-Maru or Mekki-Maru, Denryuujin, or Gurren & Lagann) to double her weapon's power. The Ryuuseimaru, when combined has enough edge to inflict damage on the enemy.

Taki and Evol Ophiuchus continued clashing blades until she manages to disarm her adversary. Fed up, Kai is going all out. "You're a vex, woman! You will rue the day you ruined my glorious plans!", he curses Taki as he turns the Evol Driver's crank.

* _ **Ready, go! Evoltech Finish!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus jumps into the air and prepares his diving Rider Kick to Taki. Taki, then pressed the Ryuuseimaru's **Meteor Crown** switch above the weapon's Ridewatch slot to initiate a special attack. The Ryuuseimaru, depending on either of two modes have a unique special attack: in Nitouryuu Mode emphasizes rapid series of slashes in succession. Gattai Mode is more on precised counterattacks.

* _ **Time Charge: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Zero Time!**_ *

Just as Evol Ophiuchus's Rider Kick is about to hit Taki, time suddenly froze in an instant, except for Taki herself. It seems that the Ryuuseimaru has an ability to stop time when using the weapon's special attack from the Meteor Crown Switch, where it also grants Taki to manipulate time to her will.

Wielding the Ryuuseimaru in a reverse grip where she holds the bottom blade in Gattai Mode, she lands the counter slash at Evol Ophiuchus, in an ascending diagonal movement. Before Taki can return the flow of time back to normal, she gives Kai a seething reminder of his defeat, "Know your place, you coward!"

* _ **Urawaza: Fu-Ma Gaeshi!**_ *

 **[** **裏技：封魔返し** **]** ( _Urawaza: Fū-Ma Gaeshi_ , lit., "Secret Trick: Demon Sealing Reversal")

Evol Ophiuchus was sent flying, and rag-dolled on the ground after his Rider Kick gets botched thanks to the **Fu-Ma Gaeshi** technique. It also doesn't help that Kai was almost going to hit Taki with his Evoltech Finish until the flow of time froze instantly without warning.

Kai was livid that he lost, ranting like an immature child, and in the process becoming even more deranged and insane. With his plans starting to fail, he has no other choice but to retreat and leave Saki to die.

"You damn woman...!", Evol Ophiuchus cursed again, pulling out the Nebula Steam Gun, he releases a stream of white smoke and escaped.

 **[~** _ **Moeagaru kono omoi no hate**_ **~]** ( _My emotions are burning up_ )

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers are now close into subduing the Chimera Lost Smash. The four Gaiark Pollution Ministers even willingly helped the heroes as well. But, the beast relentlessly attacks anyone trying to restrain it. In the middle of the ensuing struggle, Sento has came up with the plan. But first, upgrading Genius Form with the Hazard Trigger.

 **[~** _ **Mieru sekai torimodose**_ **~]** ( _To take back the world in front of me_ )

* _ **Are you Ready?! Overflow! Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarou! Build Genius!**_ _(Yabei)_ _ **Sugei! Monosugei!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Makenai jonetsu ga honō ni naru igaito**_ **~]** ( _My passion to win becomes a sudden fire_ )

Sento must see to it the Chimera Lost Smash is immobilized. With perfect timing, Taki once again manifested the Arm Cannon from Samus's Power Suit, she fires the Ice Beam at the Chimera Lost Smash's leg, rendering the creature partially frozen at the bottom. With that, this gives Sento an opening...

"Anzu, follow my lead. We're going to pull her out from that Smash!", Sento said.

 **[~** _ **Me wo samasu kono yami no naka ni**_ **~]** ( _Flying straight ahead, plunging into the dark_ )

Goro, however doesn't like the idea, knowing the risk it would pose to Saki. "Are you nuts?!", he rebuked.

"We got to find out unless we try!", Anzu decides to go along with Sento's idea. G7 Type-S Aqua and Build Genius quickly cranked their Build Driver's Vortex Lever for the finisher.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Un, Deux, Trois!**_ * / * _[Hazard Trigger voice]_ _ **Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!**_ _[Genius Bottle Voice A]_ _ **One Side!**_ _[Hazard Trigger voice]_ _ **Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!**_ _[Genius Bottle Voice B]_ _ **Gyaku Side!**_ _[Hazard Trigger voice]_ _ **Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!**_ _[Genius Bottle Voice A & B] __**ALL SIDE!**_ *

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

* _[G7 Aqua Visor's voice]_ _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ * / * _[Hazard Trigger voice]_ _ **Hazard Finish!**_ _[Genius Bottle Voice A & B] __**GENIUS FINISH!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Yowasa wo sutete tachimukau**_ **~]** ( _Toss aside your weakness, stand your ground_ )

Both G7 Type-S Aqua and Build Genius Form drove their hands inside of the Chimera Lost Smash's body in order to pull Saki out of the Smash. It seems the reason why Sento used the Hazard Trigger along with the Genius Bottle's essences, as what he theorized during in the development of the white Pandora panel, the Hazard Trigger is the key to purify the Lost Bottles to their normal state. Which means, it's possible to save Saki without putting her life in danger.

 **[~** _ **Hageshiku hi wo hanate**_ **~]** ( _And release that raging flame_ )

With Sento's plan already working, Goro and Banjou proceeded to help Anzu and Sento into pulling Saki out of the Chimera Lost Smash. Then, Gentoku, Kazumi, and Reiji even helped the Riders pulling Saki out of the Lost Smash. Taki once again uses the Arm Cannon's Grapple Beam to also double the pulling power to extract Saki out of the Smash.

"Guys, look!", Miu pointed her fingers at the Kamen Riders pulling Saki out of the Chimera Lost Smash.

 **[~** _ **Omoi wa todoku ima...Burning My Soul**_ _ **!**_ _ **Burning My Soul**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _My feelings will reach you this way...Burning My Soul! Burning My Soul!_ )

"Are they...", Renn is shocked at the Riders' determination to save his teammate.

"In that case, we're going to help them save Saki!", Sosuke stands up and prepares everyone to help the Kamen Riders pull Saki out. "We're going to save our friend, if that's what it takes!"

The Go-Ongers even lean closer to the Kamen Riders' backs, with Sosuke behind Sento and Miu also behind Anzu as the others use every ounce of their strength to pull the Sweet Angel out.

"Saki is the only reason why all of us know how to keep smiling in times of grim situations!", Sosuke backs his strength all the while he and his fellow Go-Ongers recall the time Saki is around them in times of negativity.

"We're not going to abandon her!", Miu added.

"Use every bit of your energy you've got to pull her out!", Banjou asks everybody to follow what he says, "Repeat after me: Right now... I don't feel like..."

It seems he's asking everybody to belt out his catchphrase altogether to give them enough strength to pull Saki out of the Chimera Lost Smash.

After Banjou, Sento of all people,proclaimed the former's line, "Right now... I don't feel like..."

"Right now... I don't feel like...", followed by Kazumi.

"Right now... I don't feel like...", Gentoku added.

"Right now... I don't feel like...", Goro followed.

"Right now... I don't feel like...", then came Anzu.

"Right now... I don't feel like...", ending with Reiji.

The Go-Ongers also joined in shouting Banjou's phrase...

Starting with Sosuke, "Right now... I don't feel like...!"

Followed by Renn, "Right now... I don't feel like..."

"Right now... I don't feel like...", Hant followed after

"Right now... I don't feel like...", Gunpei added.

"Right now... I don't feel like...", followed by Hiroto.

And lastly, Miu, "Right now... I don't feel like..."

Before everybody screamed altogether, " **Right now...** _ **WE**_ **DON'T FEEL LIKE LOSING!** ", as the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders slowly pull Saki out of the Lost Smash - her body is being pulled out of the creature.

"Just a little bit more...!", Sosuke yelled.

" **PULL!** ", everyone yelled. With all their might, the Go-Ongers and their Kamen Rider allies successfully extracted Saki out of the Chimera Lost Smash safe and sound, with Genm successfully catching the unconscious Saki in midair.

Kiriya checked on the unconscious Saki, the coroner gave everyone a thumbs up. It shows that Saki is still alive and breathing. Rescuing Saki was a success. But, as for the Chimera Lost Smash...

Taki attempts to stand her guard and attempt to destroy the Smash. But, Goro stops her. "Taki, let it go. That thing is not gonna last anyway...", he said. The Chimera Lost Smash dissolved into scattering motes, leaving what is left of it are the five Lost Bottles used to inject on Saki - Fukurou, Kuwagata, Shimauma, Hammer, and Hashami - all are now purified back to their original state before they were placed in the black Pandora panel. Which means, the Kamen Riders now have 9 out of 10 Lost Bottles, this leaves to the final Lost Bottle - the Cobra bottle, which is used by Kai to transform into Evol Ophiuchus.

* * *

The following day...

 **Seito University Hospital.**

Saki woke up in the hospital, she had no idea what just happened the other day. In her room, all of the Go-Ongers were surprised and relieved to see their teammate okay.

"Saki...?", each of the Go-Ongers shook their heads the moment Saki opened her eyes.

"Sosuke... Everyone, what's going on...?", asked Saki, as if she thought everything that happened was just a dream.

"We'll explain everything later. We're glad that you're okay.", said Miu. "It was thanks to those Kamen Riders, we managed to save you from that Foundation X scientist."

Explanations aside, it was a tearful reunion for Saki the other six Go-Ongers and most especially, Bear-RV. If it weren't for Sento and the other Kamen Riders who fought alongside him, Saki would have died and the Go-Ongers won't be the same after the past 10 years. Saki already knew that the Eleki Clan Zontark were using the Isolation Barrier in an attempt to brainwash majority of humans and control the Human World. However, the Zontark were thwarted by Foundation X, represented by its misogynistic, sociopathic researcher, Amataro Kai. The way Kai brutally scrapped Noizoon and Grayzky is just too horrifying to watch, proving that Kai is an example of a human who out goes his way to be a callous and soulless psychopath, with no shred of any kindness and compassion; finding happiness at the suffering he inflicts on other people to no end.

Yet, though Saki is successfully rescued and is going to return to her team's side once again. The trauma she experienced caused by the torture and brutal experiments Kai inflicted upon her is still burnt into her memory.

"We're going to beat those Foundation X scums... This time, together the seven of us along with those Kamen Riders.", Sosuke reassures and gives Saki her Go-Phone and Change Soul as he asks her to fight with her team once again. "I'm not going to let that Amataro Kai get away for what he did to you and to our partners!"

Saki willingly accepted Sosuke's offer to rejoin the Go-Ongers, much to Bear-RV's delight. That said, with the Riders managed to have all Lost Bottles (save for the Cobra bottle), the fight is still far from over. The Go-Ongers are going to make sure the merchants of death will pay for their crimes against everything they hold dear.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Foundation X research facility...

Kai once again underwent experimenting on himself. Not only he continued to inject himself with _more_ lethal dosage of Nebula Gas, he injected himself with another type of Amazonz Cells. And this time, the genes are that of a **Sigma-type Amazonz**.

Sigma-type Amazonz are Amazonz created from human corpses via transplanting altered versions of Amazonz cells into the body. In short, these Amazonz are closest thing to a zombified human being who either retain their emotions and/or memories. At the same time, they barely feel any physical pain. This type of Amazonz is one of the cheap, yet easiest to develop. However, after the Tlatoc incident, Nozama Pharmacy decided to discontinue its development.

Kai is planning to make himself _immortal_ by injecting the Sigma-type Amazonz cells into his body so he can withstand every attack his enemies inflict upon him. However, the experiments he has done to himself also lead to horrifying results - it even caused his body mutate even further - not only has these tainted veins bulging around his face, they're also present around his body. What's worse, it also drove him over the edge, shown with that animalistic smile on his face.

Even though he unintentionally lost the other five Lost Bottles. Kai also had Plan B - he was able to duplicate all 10 Lost Bottles. (meaning, he has two Cobra Lost Bottles - the one he used to transform into Evol Ophiuchus, and the second one he recently reverse engineered). It seems that he thought of that before he killed Sento's father, who is the original creator of the Lost Bottles.

"This is just only the beginning...of the end...!", Kai muttered with a grin before he cackles, and seconds later, breaking into a maniacal laughter, showing that any trace of sanity left in him are gone. As he looked on his recreated Lost Bottles, Kai is still determined to make his ambition to recreate all Braneworlds in his own image into fruition...

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 3 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S)

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in** **Go-On Yellow** **'s possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The chapter's title is named after Banjou's catchphrase, "Right now, I don't feel like losing!". Likewise, both the Go-Ongers, and the other Riders, even Sento of all people (except for Taki, Natsu, Aizawa, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, and the four Pollution Ministers), belted out his signature catchphrase when they pulled Saki out of the Chimera Lost Smash.

For those wondering what is the "nXU" in Zi-O's symbol, it's actually read as "Kamen" in katakana (カメン). Because, when I first looked at the symbol and the fact it's written as "nXU" in a literal sense, it could refer to the word "nexus".

Taki's new weapon, Ryuuseimaru lacks a trigger mechanism, it instead relies on motion sensing. Meaning, the attack is executed when the weapon is swung (akin to the R/B Slugger from _Ultraman R/B_ ).

* * *

In a somber note, my thoughts, prayers and sincerest condolences for the victims of the bombings in Isulan, Sultan Kudarat that happened Tuesday (3 deaths and 36 injured in a town festival) last week and recently last Sunday (1 reported dead and 15 injured in an internet cafe). May those who died in those tragic incidents rest in peace and the perpetrators behind the incidents be brought to justice.


	40. Lap 040: The Destroyer of Worlds

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 040: The** **Destroyer of Worlds** [世界のハカイシャ/ _Sekai no Hakaisha_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

At Seito University Hospital, both Team Build and Team Izumi's respective party members take their time to recuperate from the wounds they sustained in their last fight and their subsequent rescue of Saki.

Outside of Saki's room, Sento and Goro are talking about their upcoming final mission, and not certain what will happen to everyone if the merging of worlds succeeds. Goro doesn't have any time to talk about it. But when he tried in doing so, they are interrupted by the sudden appearance of Samus along with a certain interdimensional wanderer with her.

Taki, who along with Anzu standing by with Goro's side, somehow recognizes the man with the pink camera. Based on the database of Riders stored in the Victory Bracuelette, the man is in fact known as **Kadoya Tsukasa** , Kamen Rider Decade. Decade was once accursed as the **Destroyer of Worlds** , who traveled different alternate realities of Riders' worlds.

"Who is that guy?", asked Goro.

" **Kadoya Tsukasa**. I'm a Kamen Rider like you.", said the wandering photographer. "Let me guess, are you from another Earth where the Skywall existed?"

"Wait, you know about parallel worlds too?", then Sento asked.

It's no surprise that Tsukasa knows much of parallel worlds considering he wandered countless of alternate universes. So, having told his successors of parallel worlds does help matters. Tsukasa overheard Sento's intent to re-merge the prime Human World with Build's own human world. Since it's possible, as the events of Build's universe will take a different route in history. However, those who have met Sento won't remember him.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to have settled a score or something?", Taki asked. Since Samus once mentioned that she has something to settle against Tsukasa.

Samus does recall the last time she had confrontations with Decade ever since she stumbled into the World of the Kamen Riders. Before coming to Seito University Hospital to find Sento and Goro, it seems that the bounty hunter and the Destroyer of Worlds had one final showdown...

* * *

Earlier today...

Somewhere in a scrapyard, Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer clash for the first time in two years against the Destroyer of Worlds himself, Kamen Rider Decade. What's ironic is that if Decade was once accursed as the Destroyer of Worlds, Samus still retains has her Power Suit's modular capabilities in her Rider form combined with the imagination of a game creator, true to the nature of the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat being a virtual reality-based sandbox game.

By switching the Kimewaza Slot Holder's button, she activates a Stage Select function, teleporting her and Tsukasa into a stage based on the Docking Bay of the G.F.S. Olympus. The two Kamen Riders begin their battle.

A clash of swords begin, Huntress Creator Gamer took out her Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, Decade in turn took out his Ride Booker and transformed it into a sword. In the middle of their blades colliding, Tsukasa then asks the Bounty Hunter what if feels to be a Kamen Rider, considering the last time they once clashed, Samus was just like him, wandering endlessly, but in her case, she was finding a purpose in life.

"Tell me something, how do you feel ever since you became a Kamen Rider on your own right?", asked the magenta-colored Rider. "I've seen many things in your world. The guys working for you have been doing so many shady things behind your back. So, since I am the once and accursed Destroyer of Worlds, I gave them what's coming to them."

Samus didn't care about what's happening on her world even after learning from Tsukasa that he went there and destroyed the corrupted Galactic Federation in her world. As far as the culmination of their rivalry is going, Samus comes to realize that there are there is always a dark side to humanity, it also doesn't help that she's part-human, part-Chozo, and lastly part- _Metroid_. Which explains back in her world, the Galactic Federation have been cultivating Metroids for their shady ends - similar to Foundation X's illegal experiments.

"Now that you mention it. I know in this era that there is good among humans. But, there are some who show the dark side of mankind rearing on its ugly head.", the bounty hunter replied. "Since I chose to stay into this world, I have encountered many people who show to me what it means to live in a world I felt alien. And, I have also seen some psychopaths who want nothing more to have the whole world in the palm of their hands. ", she then dual-wields with the Bugvisor II (Beam Gun Mode) with her left hand and shoots Decade, prompting Tsukasa to back away from his opponent. Samus then continued, "Back in my world, I've lost too many friends and loved ones at the hands of those damned Space Pirates... I never clung into the past, I chose to keep going forward, even if what lies ahead before me will lead me to my own demise."

Then, Tsukasa takes out a Form Ride: Faiz Axel Rider Card as he intends to transform into Faiz Axel Form.

* _ **Form Ride: Faiz Axel!**_ *

Decade, in Faiz Axel Form pressed the Axel Watch's red switch...

* _ **Start up!**_ *

...in response, Huntress Creator Gamer manifests her Arm Cannon, she charges her cannon, using the charge as a Tractor Beam to attract nearby Energy Items, including a Speed-Up, Muscle-Up, and one High-Jump.

* _ **Kosoku-ka!**_ _(Speed-up)_ _ **Massuru-ka!**_ _(Muscle-Up!)_ _ **Jump-Kyoka!**_ _(High Jump!)_ *

Huntress and Decade engage in speed-battle, they zoom around the battlefield faster than the eye can see. However, the speed fight didn't last long as Huntress manages to stop Decade Faiz Axel with a Shinespark powered by the three Energy Items she gathered. However, Tsukasa doesn't back down. He takes out the Fourze Rider Card. Samus doesn't forget the fact that Decade can not only use the powers of the Riders that come before him, he also possesses the powers the Riders that come _after_ him.

* _ **Kamen Ride: Fourze!**_ _(Fourze Driver transformation music)_ *

* _ **Rocket on!**_ *

Now transforming into Fourze's Base States, the Rocket Module manifests in Decade's right arm and blasts off. Then the Launcher and Gatling Modules manifest on his right and left leg, respectively. While in the sky, Decade blasts with everything he's got on Huntress. The bounty hunter evades the missiles and bullets before using the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat itself as a VR remot control that allows her to create and manifest weapons, expandable equipment, objects, and the like. She drew a diamond-shaped shield to defend herself from the missiles launched from the Launcher Module.

While still wielding the Bugvisor II (Beam Gun Mode) and manifesting her Power Suit's Arm Cannon on her right arm, she readies her missiles, aiming her cannon at the oncoming Decade Fourze in the air. Samus aims on Decade's limbs, and fires her cannon and the Bugvisor II, unleashing a cluster of missiles and beams, hitting Decade. When Decade crashes into the ground, smoke covers where the place he fell from the air. Just as Tsukasa is thought to be defeated...

* _ **Final Kamen Ride: Decade!**_ *

...he charges at Huntress, now in his final form, Complete Form. He takes out an Attack Ride: Illusion Card and created copies of himself to confound the bounty hunter. The copies of Decade circle around Samus, before they can think about ganging up on her, each of the four copies ask Samus about her purpose in the present-day.

"It makes sense that you have been through so many ordeals, you and I have something in common. But, the real question is..."

"As a Kamen Rider...for who or what do you fight?"

"How did you responsibly used that power in your hands?"

"The true meaning of a Kamen Rider...is to look into your own purpose in life! What is your place in this world since you became a Rider?"

Tsukasa asked one thing to Samus why she became a Rider with just a simple meaning: her purpose in life as an individual from a distant world.

The copies of Decade gang up Huntress, she was able to jump out of them quickly as possible. She then holds her Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, she once again collided her blade with the Decade copies. Samus then gives Tsukasa her answer.

"I already have found my purpose ever since becoming a Rider on my own!", she manages to defeat one of the four copies. "Ever since that day... I have an oath to protect not just the entire universe, but this very planet too! I have found solace from true companions who faithfully stood by and fought by my side, and help me find the meaning to live as a human.", she managed to slash the third duplicate, "I use this power to create my own destiny...and to protect all life in the universe! For this planet I called home...for everything my friends they hold everything dear to them... I swear in my heart, that I will never forgive those who make this very planet...and the entire universe itself shed tears!", and ultimately managing to clash with the real Decade and overpowering him.

The fact that Samus has fought all forces of evil in the Milky Way in her world. She continued to play that role, as Kamen Rider Huntress, the leader of the Space Explorers, as peacekeepers recognized by the Galactic Union Police in Planet Bird, and the Space Police in general. It was through her past hardships in this world what made her and her team as recognized allies to Gavan's Space Squad. As a Kamen Rider, Samus's true purpose is to protect the universe, that's all there is to it.

Decade makes the decisive finish as he inserts his Final Attack Ride card on his Decadriver.

* _ **Final Attack Ride: D-D-Decade!**_ *

Huntress then loads the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker's (Blade Mode) slot...

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ _(Godly skill)_ *

...just like whenever she inserts the VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker, Samus brandishes the weapon's Blade Eliminator, giving it a radiant blue glow, much like how the Space Sheriffs use their signature Laser Blades. In Huntress's case, much like with the Doctor Riders using their finishers, it's also accompanied with bolts of game energy.

As Decade jumps and passed through projections of the back of his Rider Cards as he is about to dive towards Huntress Creator Gamer for his signature Dimension Kick...

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

...Huntress Creator Gamer then delivers the finishing slash to Decade. Though Tsukasa managed to land safely on the ground, only for him to briefly collapse down to his knees, indicating he lost to the bounty hunter, and subsequently, Tsukasa is forced out of his transformation.

With Tsukasa's defeat, Samus's score with him ends. The interdimensional traveler finally comes to terms that Samus's capability of protecting not just the Earth, but the entire universe.

"Looks like I've misjudged you. You're truly the are real deal.", Tsukasa chuckled. "You're willing to protect the smiles of the whole universe even if at the risk of your own life. No wonder you walk a different path from the other Riders, and even Gavan and the other Metal Heroes who protect this very blue planet. You made me realize that... **Kamen Rider Huntress**.", and ultimately recognizes Samus as a Kamen Rider.

* _ **Gashuun!**_ *

Samus then offers her hand to Tsukasa, in turn the Destroyer of Worlds grabbed and Samus pulls him back to his feet. The bounty hunter powered down her Rider form afterwards. As Tsukasa takes his leave, the bounty hunter asks him. The stage is then reverted back to the scrapyard.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"As usual, I have a journey that doesn't end. That's what makes me who I am.", the wanderer replied.

"But, before you can continue. I have a request... I met with some folks from another parallel world, and they might also need your help."

Tsukasa willingly accepts, which then lead to his meeting with the people from the World of Build - Kiryu Sento/Kamen Rider Build and Izumi Goro/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ.

* * *

Fast forward, both Sento and Goro knew what brought Tsukasa to them. It seems that Tsukasa himself is alarmed by the disturbances of the Braneworlds caused by Foundation X and its demented agent, Amataro Kai.

"Causing a mass genocide from one Braneworld after another is not the move of a sane person, but rather that from an omnicidal psychopath.", said Tsukasa. "If Amataro Kai continues causing damage to the other dimensions, everything will come to an end."

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 3 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in Go-On Yellow's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter will be the signal for the final arc of this story, in order to make way for the story that will come after this, officially titled _**Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time**_.

It seems that sometime before this chapter, it seems Samus and Tsukasa/Decade settle one final score before introducing him to Sento and company.

During Samus's fight against Decade, he notes that she (and Taki) are one of two few people to be acquainted to certain Metal Heroes. In Samus's case are the Space Sheriffs (namely the second Gavan, and the successors of the original Sharivan and Shaider, respectively). For Taki, is the original Jiraiya, Toha Yamaji.

Also, both Tsukasa and Samus referenced the events of _Kamen Rider Taisen_ about when Samus brought up that some of the Riders that come before and after Decade have a tendency to have lingering feelings over their deceased loved ones. Tsukasa even fully recognizes Samus as a Kamen Rider, showing that she earned that title, much like how Rider #1 did to Kouta after their fight.


	41. Lap 041: The Story of Fear and Despair

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 041: The Story of Fear and Despair** [恐怖と絶望のモノガタリ/ _Kyōfu to Zetsubō no Monogatari_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

"Causing a mass genocide from one Braneworld after another is not the move of a sane person, but that of rather that from an omnicidal psychopath. If Amataro Kai continues causing damage to the Braneworlds, everything will come to an end.", Tsukasa mentions that if one of the Braneworlds are to be destroyed, it will most likely result affecting the other dimensions.

Tsukasa, who is an interdimensional traveler and went into different countless parallel worlds, reveals his knowledge when it comes to the Braneworlds. As mentioned by BOMPER before, with Tsukasa backing up other facts - the world is comprised of 11 separate dimension (or 12 due to the existence of Build's own parallel world). The Kamen Riders (more particularly Build's predecessors), Super Sentai, and Metal Heroes (the Space Sheriffs and Jiraiya) live in one prime universe that is the Human World. However, should one of the Braneworlds be destroyed, it will affect one dimension after another like falling dominoes. The only way to avert this event is to merge Build's Human World with the prime Human World. That way, it will bring balance to the dimensions, returning back to 11 separate dimensions instead of 12.

"Two weeks ago, I went into the Machine World. And, everything I saw is the aftermath of a massacre. Everybody in the Machine World are dead.", Tsukasa brought up his brief travels into the Machine World. And hearing the incident he saw even reached the Go-Ongers' ears, and Sosuke bursted out of Saki's room upon hearing it.

"You can't be serious?! Did he [Kai] trashed the Machine World?!", Sosuke insistently asks the wanderer if Kai is the one who caused an incident again in the Machine World.

Tsukasa was telling the truth, and for evidence, he presents Sosuke five pictures taken from his camera. "See this for yourself.", said Tsukasa. "My photography skills were terrible back then. But now, my camera can capture anything clearly."

As Sosuke each looked at the pictures, he is all the more shaken. Shocked seeing what happened at the Machine World, he went inside Saki's room to inform the other Go-Ongers. Sento, Goro, Taki, Samus, and Tsukasa followed.

Each of the Go-Ongers inserted their partners' Engine Souls into their respective changers, as they see each of Tsukasa's photos one by one. The Engines were outraged of what happened to their home dimension.

" _ **The Machine World...**_ ", Speedor is wracked with grief seeing dead bodies littered in the picture, most of which are mechanical lifeforms in the Machine World. Even though Sosuke and his teammates along with Sento and company already saw the whole thing when they once went into the Machine World, Tsukasa's picture shows the proof that this is the doing of a genocidal human being with a xenophobic streak.

"How cruel...", Saki herself is unnerved the moment she looked at the pictures.

" _ **V...V...**_ ", Bear-R's tone sounded grim, an appropriate response upon seeing the killing spree caused by Kai/Evol Ophiuchus. " _ **We lost so many people in the Machine World... I didn't know why it would end like this...?**_ "

Angered, Sosuke punches the wall. "That bastard... I'll never forgive him for everything he has done!", he said. The Speed King is fed up with Kai's actions.

Tsukasa encourages Saki to get better as soon as possible since her teammates need her. Because, if Kai continues his reign of terror on the Braneworlds, no one is safe. The wanderer also brought up that Kai is experimenting on himself to achieve immortality.

"Recently, while I was going undercover inside Foundation X's research facility. Amataro injected himself with Nebula Gas, infused himself with Bugster Viruses, and lastly, injected himself with Sigma-type Amazonz Cells.", Tsukasa brought up his progress when he infiltrated a Foundation X laboratory.

"Sigma-type... Where did I heard of that before...?", Goro recalls the mission along with the Space Explorers in Tomoko City, concerning the Amazonz.

"Sigma-type Amazonz are created from the remains of the deceased. In short, they are reanimated corpses. Which makes them unable to feel any physical pain, emotion, and sensation.", Samus brought up the facts. "That means, Amataro Kai is planning to transfuse himself with different genetic materials - Bugster, Amazonz, and Evolto's fragmented DNA to make himself look like a physical god."

Sosuke doesn't care if Kai wants to call himself an immortal being and/or a god, the Go-Onger's Red hero swears that he will put Kai out of his misery. But, that doesn't stop Tsukasa bringing up Foundation X's history of its agent being delusional god wannabes to outright omnicidal psychopaths.

"Foundation X used to have few known guys with over-inflated egos with troubling signs of god complex.", Tsukasa continued. "Lem Kannagi was that first example. But, nonetheless, he's even pettier than the other known agents to the point he has no problem messing with a certain space Rider who wants to befriend his schoolmates and other Riders before and after him."

Both Sento and Goro reassure to Sosuke and his teammates that the Kamen Riders will continue fighting with them side-by-side until Amataro is defeated once and for all. More importantly, they live in the vow that no one can save the world alone. The Riders and the Go-Ongers will make a stand against Foundation X in order to protect the Braneworlds.

"Either way, that doesn't stop us from derailing his [Amataro] desires.", Sento continued. "We will put a stop Amataro's plans before the whole Braneworlds are history."

* * *

Meanwhile in a Foundation X facility…

After Kai finished transfusing himself with genetic materials of a Bugster Virus and a Sigma-type Amazonz cells, the agent moves into the second phase for his next plan. This time, he recreates a version of Evolto's Evol-Trigger, to which he calls the **Lost Trigger**. Not only it's based on the Evol-Trigger, it also draws elements from Build's Hazard Trigger. The Lost Trigger, much like the Hazard and Evol-Triggers, can be inserted into the Evol Driver's Evolution Charger to activate an even more powerful form.

The Lost Trigger, on the other hand, also served as the antithesis to Build's Genius Bottle. The Lost Trigger draws all the essences of 10 Lost Bottles, while the Genius Full Bottle uses the essences of the 60 (30 Organic and 30 Inorganic) Full Bottles and its constructed through a Pandora panel. Whatever Kai is planning to do the Lost Trigger will lead to ugly results…

As far as Kai's plan goes, the power of the Lost Trigger is said to have the ability to control all scientific laws of physics, almost much like what Katsuragi Shinobu intended in doing so. But, Kai's own idea of transcending the scientific laws is much more twisted… In that, everything will face sudden extinction. No one could ever imagine that one deranged scientist will go so far to proclaim his dreams of godhood to achieve his desire to remake the multiverses in his own liking.

The more Kai transfused himself with Sigma-type Amazonz cells and injecting with more Nebula Gas, the Foundation X scientist is overjoyed to see himself evolving beyond human limits, with that overinflated ego turning into disturbing signs of a God complex. Kai is even more hideous than he was after he first transfused himself with the first batch of Sigma-type Amazonz cells. The mutation almost disfiguring his appearance, where at this point he is no longer human.

Kai now activates the Lost Trigger...

* _ **Genocide Lost!**_ *

He shook the Cobra Lost Bottle, followed by twisting the former's Shielding Cap along with the Rider Evol Bottle. Kai now places two bottles into his Evol Driver.

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Revolution!**_ *

The Evol Driver's lever is cranked, as Kai is surrounded himself cubes resembling Pandora's Box.

* _ **Are you Ready?**_ *

"Henshin.", Kai chants.

Kai is encased by the cubes, forming a resembling a coffin-like box, and Evol Ophiuchus in his new form emerges form it. Then, there are 10 Lost Bottle straps (five each) on both sides of the body armor. The duplicate Lost Bottles then attach themselves into the armor, completing Evol Ophiuchus' transformation into his new form...

* _ **Oblivion! Oblivion! Oblivion! Armageddon!**_ _(big thunder crackle noise)_ *

Enter Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus **Oblivion Form**. In this form, due to the fact that Kai has all 10 Lost Bottles infused into his suit, he can harness their powers at once, similar to Build Genius Form. As the name of his form suggest, Oblivion Form proves that Kai can reduce one dimension after another to _oblivion_.

Now, Kai assembled his army of monsters to resume his genocidal conquest of the Braneworlds.

* * *

Returning to Seito University Hospital, Tsukasa turned his attention to Taki, where he gives the shinobi what appears to be a Ridewatch he received from Yamaji Toha, the World Ninja Jiraiya.

"The Tokagure grandmaster sent me to give you this.", Tsukasa presents to Taki a Ridewatch bearing the likeness of the World Ninja himself - the Jiraiya Ridewatch. "It's no surprise this is the only known Metal Hero Ridewatch I ran into."

Moments later, while drinking a cup of coffee, Sosuke accidentally drops his spoon. The sudden drop of the spoon on the floor caused Hiroto and Miu to sense a very familiar disturbance from a distance.

"It's him!", Miu exclaimed, sensing that Kai is once again on the move to resume his reign of terror.

Going to the Isolation Barrier tower, now under Foundation X occupation, Kai had the entire tower surrounded with his army of monsters. At the same time, the Isolation Barrier tower itself is now being converted into a genocidal weapon of mass destruction to destroy different Braneworlds. Now assuming in Oblivion Form, Kai/Evol Ophiuchus finally sets his plans into motion.

"And so the story of fear and despair begins... The final chapter begins!", he proclaimed.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** World Ninja Jiraiya (Metal Hero)

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

Ridewatch jingle (Jiraiya):

 **-Activation:** "(Digital beeping) Jiraiya!"

 **-Activation #2:** "Densetsu no Ninja de Sekai Ninja-sen dare ga sanka wa… Jiraiya da!" (lit., "The Legendary Ninja who participated in the World Ninja War is…Jiraiya!")

 **-Armor Time:** "Armor Time! (Jiraiya transformation sound effects) Ji~rai~ya~!"

 **-Visor Inscription (Zi-O):** ジライヤ (Jiraiya)

 **-Visor Inscription (Geiz):** じらいや (Jiraiya)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in Go-On Yellow's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Jiraiya is the only Metal Hero, exclusively to my works to have his Ridewatch.

Tsukasa's pictures he took are now clear and high in quality, much like the quality of the picture of Shuu Aoi he captured as seen in the end of _Kamen Rider Taisen_. One should take note into consideration that back in his home series, Tsukasa's pictures are piss-poor in quality.

The Lost Trigger is a recolored Evol Trigger. But the meter it uses comes from that of the Hazard Trigger.

With my thoughts for _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ 's second episode, it turns out that the presence of an Another Rider replacing the OG main Rider are will result the said Rider of losing his powers. Which means, Zi-O and Geiz have to go back into the year where that Rider comes from and immediately defeat it. To quote Kamen Rider Wiki: "Another Riders can't be destroyed by normal means as Zi-O or Geiz has to go to the time of when the monster replacing the real rider as whenever it is destroyed, it will either spawn or when the Another Riderwatch is separated, it is inserted back. When Another Riderwatch is destroyed, it's the moment when Another Rider can't be produced anymore. But it comes at a price of losing the replaced Kamen Riders' powers, and reshaping history in the process." What's worse, even after the Another Build is defeated, Sento is back to being Takumi Katsuragi _again_. Talk about Time Paradox gone _horribly wrong_.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, the internet connection here in my house is once again affected due to a thunderstorm here in General Santos City occurred 3am earlier this morning. Sorry for the inconvenience and bear with me.


	42. Lap 042: Beginning of Oblivion

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 042: Beginning of Oblivion** [忘却のハジマリ/ _Bōkyaku no hajimari_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Somewhere in the rooftop of a tall building, a young man stood there alone anticipating for something. The young man's name is **Myoukouin Geiz** , the civilian identity of Kamen Rider Geiz, the Kamen Rider who hails from the year 2068, a dystopian future where it is ruled by a tyrannical demon king. Geiz traveled 50 years back into the present to find the demon king's younger self and plans to defeat him in order to prevent the said king's reign of terror.

Geiz's thoughts were borderlines driven to change the history of his timeline and vengeance for his friends and loved ones who were perished at the hands of the demon king, even if it means changing his future.

Moments later, a woman approaches Geiz. This woman appears to be older than him (she appears to be in her early 40s), and likewise, hails from the same timeline as Geiz himself. The woman is Geiz's superior from the Resistance forces who opposed the tyrant in their timeline.

"Commander?", Geiz turned around bowed respectfully to his superior.

"I assume you gave the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch to that ninja, am I correct?", she questioned, referring to Taki.

"Yes, ma'am. Permission to ask, commander.", Geiz continued. "How is that Fu-Ma ninja related to you?"

The mysterious woman willingly answered Geiz, albeit short and concise, "She is my mother. And, the black winged Kamen Rider is also my father. That's all you want to know."

It's also revealed that Geiz's superior is actually Goro and Taki's daughter, meaning it's more likely that Goro and Taki will end up getting married and have a family in the future. Judging by her futuristic outfit, she even donned her father's color scheme of dark blue, black and red from his EX-Strike Armor form. Only time will tell what her true motives are.

As Geiz prepares to take his leave, he asks his superior of what is she going to do here in the present.

"Commander, what are you planning to do here?"

"I'm going to look after my mother and father's past selves.", she answered. "The Ridewatches in her [Taki] possession will lead me to them. I assume that you are intending to hunt down **Oma Zi-O** 's past self?"

"Whatever it takes to save our future. Nothing less."

"Be careful, Geiz. You also need to watch out for the **Time Jackers**. Like you, they also have their own plans to alter the future. Not to mention, they also intend to use ripoffs of the Ridewatches to create abominable knockoffs of Riders of the past. Be careful that they do not cause any disruption in the past."

Geiz nods silently, indicating he knows what he's doing. His superior appears to be well-aware when it comes time traveling, and even reminded Geiz about the risks of interacting with people in the past, knowing that it will cause to change the future, usually with disastrous results. The woman makes her leave as she follows Goro and Taki from the shadows, with the three Ridewatches in the kunoichi's possession (Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S) being the known devices that will lead to her parents' past selves.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the rooftops of Seito University Hospital...

Taki oversaw what's going on at the Barrier Tower. As the skies already turned dark, eclipsing the sun. A powerful wind already blowing, and mild thunderstorms crackling from a distance. And the feeling is all the more somber and disturbing, as something signals in what will be the world facing threat that brought dread to all lifeforms.

The doubt in her heart started to give her the sudden chills of how certain she and her party can survive this neverending nightmare. Taki herself described that feeling she oversaw is like facing her greatest fears.

Goro and the rest of the gang, along with Sento and his crew caught up with her.

"Hey, sensei. Something wrong?", asked Natsu.

"Nothing, this sudden situation is giving me chills to my spine.", the veteran ninja answered. "Usually, this feeling is already familiar to me."

"We're going to get through this, I promise.", Goro assures that all is well, especially once Sento succeeds with his plan to merge the two Earths. "We're all shouldering the same burden with Sento and the others."

"As long as we stick together, everything is going to be alright.", Anzu added. "We will see what the future lies ahead before us."

"I'm on board. We'll ride 'til the bitter end.", Reiji added.

"Even we have nothing else left to lose, we still have each other.", Aizawa finished.

Goro and his party reminded Taki that no one saves the world alone. That's why, with Team Build - composed of Sento himself, alongside Banjou/Cross-Z, Kazumi/Grease, and Gentoku/Rogue. Goro's party - with Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ himself, his sister Anzu/G7 Type-S, Reiji/New G7 Icarus, Aizawa, Natsu, and Taki. And lastly, the Go-Ongers.

"Thank you, Goro...", the kunoichi nodded to him thankfully.

The two exchange a kiss, which amused and at the same time lauded by everyone witnessing it. "Love is in the air...", Sento commented.

And Kazumi also added, "Heh...lucky bastard."

After witnessing a romantic moment, Goro then approaches Sento. "Sento, we better get ready.", he said.

"Right. We're going to save make the two worlds become one to restore balance to the Braneworlds.", the physicist replied.

The two friends/eternal rivals joined hands in a "high five" before everyone is setting up for the final mission for both the Go-Ongers, Team Build and Team Izumi.

* * *

An hour later, the doctors have finally allowed Saki to be clear to join with her teammates. The Go-Ongers' Sweet Angel once again joins her friends, along with two teams of Kamen Riders to put an end to Amataro Kai's reign of terror. They are also going to expect some reinforcements in the form of the Legend Riders that come before Build.

As the Go-Ongers, Team Izumi and Team Build leave the hospital, they are greeted by Foundation X's army of Hard Guardians, Guardians, Inves, Amazonz, Bugster viruses, and Ganma Commandos. It also doesn't help that they also have powerful monsters in their disposal - **Gamedeus** (the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle), **Super Galaxy King** (a monster whose form was once assumed by the late Lem Kannagi), **Sagittarius Nova** (the last Horoscope Zodiart Fourze battled), **Bi-Kaiser** (the form assumed by the two Mogami Kaiseis), and lastly the **Kyoryu Greeed** (a Greeed derived from the purple Core Medals). And judging by the number.

Anzu leered at every single number of enemies standing in their way. Everybody is certain that Kai is using most of Foundation X's expendable resources to keep his enemies from interfering with his plans.

"At this rate, we're outnumbered.", said Hiroto.

"That guy [Kai] really wants us out of the Isolation Barrier tower.", Hant added.

Goro eventually came up with a plan. He then whispers to Sento the instructions. Afterwards, Sento turned to the Go-Ongers.

"Go-Ongers, we need to hurry to the Isolation Barrier tower.", Sento instructed. "We're going to let Izumi-san and his gang deal with these army of monsters."

"You can't be serious?!", Sosuke raised his eyebrow.

"Just follow my lead.", the physicist insisted with no more questions asked.

That said, the Go-Ongers decided to go with Sento and his gang, leaving Goro's party to deal with a massive number of monsters. The Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, Reiji, and Aizawa are prepared to risk themselves in this onslaught, even if they expect some reinforcements from past Riders.

Just because Foundation X sent a massive amount of monsters to keep anybody from interfering with Kai's plans to control all Braneworlds, Goro is unfazed just because of the numbers game, he is more willing to slaughter an army of monsters who try to harm innocent people, his friends and loved ones, or those trying to get in his way. Anzu also thought of the same thing, she has an experience of being a one-woman army.

Before Team Izumi's Kamen Riders can transform, the four deceased Gaiark Pollution Ministers come to their assistance.

"Foundation X has gone too far, nari.", Yogostein said. "Now the time has come to teach them a painful lesson they will never forget! And as for you, don't recklessly charge into an army of monsters without knowing you could not survive, nari!"

"We once tried to pollute the Earth and turn it into our ideal paradise, desu...", Hiramechimedes followed. "Now, we're going to help you protect the Human World from those trying to destroy it!"

"Even though we are the only surviving members of the Gaiark, zoyo... We still have each other, nothing will ever separate us, zoyo!", Kitaneidas added.

"We're going to show Foundation X what happens if they mess with us Pollution Ministers, ojaru!", Kegalesia finished.

The four Pollution Ministers willingly chose to help the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers, because that despite that the Gaiark once attempted to pollute the Human World, they can't ignore someone like Kai attempting to burn it down to the ground.

"Interesting... In that case, we're going to start this party with a bang!", Goro spoke as he is about to insert the G7 Jet Visor (now loaded with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle) into his Build Driver.

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ * / * _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Anzu then followed as she puts her G7 Aqua Visor (with the Aqua Mermaid bottle already inserted) into her own Build Driver. Reiji then puts his Stealth Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver. Taki now has the Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Ridewatches inserted into her Triwatch Holder, and the watches are scanned using the Galaxy Riser.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ *

Instead of chanting "Henshin", especially for the three Riders (and Taki). Goro's party along with the four Pollution Ministers altogether shout these words: " **Bear witness to our bonds!** ", regardless of that, the Riders transform and Taki suiting up into the Galaxy Armor.

* _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Requiem Aeternam~)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Dona eis Domine~)_ *

* _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome! G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus!**_ *

* _ **Fusion Time: Galaxy Armor!**_ *

And now, Team Izumi and the Pollution Ministers prepare for combat, as they charge through towards Foundation X's army of monsters.

* * *

On the way to the Isolation Barrier tower, Sento's team and the Go-Ongers are greeted by another army of Guardians and Hard Guardians protecting the tower's entrance. And emerging out of the building is Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus, now in a different form. To Sento's surprise, Kai's new form now harnesses the power of 10 Lost Bottles. Even though Sento managed to gain 9 out of 10 Lost Bottles (which only leaves him with the Cobra Lost Bottle), he had no idea that Kai managed to replicate Shinobu's research of the Lost Bottles.

"Evol Ophiuchus is using the power of 10 Lost Bottles...", said Sento.

"...and this power shall bring you all into oblivion! Now, bear witness to the birth of Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus, Oblivion Form!", Kai proclaimed dramatically to his enemies of his new form. "As the name suggests, it has the power to send you and the Braneworlds to oblivion!"

Sosuke then butted in, "To think you would go so far to get that godly power whatsoever, you're not going to get away for you've done to our friends, Kai! Let's go everyone!"

All seven Go-Ongers quickly put on their Change Souls into their respective changers, along with Team Build's Kamen Riders readying their transformation trinkets into their respective Drivers.

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", the Go-Ongers proclaimed.

* _ **Genius!**_ *

* _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

* _ **Robot Jelly!**_ *

* _ **Crocodile!**_ *

Sento, Ryuuga, Kazumi, and Gentoku all shouted, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their respective Rider forms.

Followed by the Go-Ongers executing their respective transformation poses and altogether yelled, " **Let's… Go-On!** "

All seven Go-Ongers are surrounded by a marquee of their team's name (Go-Onger) as their color-coded suits are formed, followed by their respective helmets forming above their heads. Once they reached the helmets and the moment they are about to wear it, they all yelled, " **'Met On!** ", completing their transformation.

* _ **Build Genius!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile In, Rogue!**_ *

Followed by all four Kamen Riders transformation – starting with Build Genius, then Cross-Z Magma, Grease, and Rogue. The four Riders stood by the Go-Ongers' side.

Now comes the Go-Ongers introducing themselves, starting with Sosuke.

" **Mach Full Force, Go-On Red!** "

" **Just Correct, Go-On Blue!** "

" **Smile Blooming, Go-On Yellow!** "

" **Doki Doki Delight, Go-On Green!** "

" **Dash Dynamic, Go-On Black!** "

" **Break Limit, Go-On Gold!** "

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** "

Sosuke followed, "Pressing forward to the road of justice!", as he and his fellow Go-Ongers spin with a roundhouse kick. Before he and his fellow core Go-Ongers declare their arrival. " **Engine Sentai… Go-Onger!** "

Then, Go-On Wings swoop in the air, making their own entry. " **Take off, Go-On Wings!** "

And, the Riders also make their proclamation…

"You will be a sacrifice for the greater good!", starting with Rogue.

"I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart!", followed by Grease.

"My power is filled to the brim, my soul burns, my magma is surging!", then comes Cross-Z Magma.

"The law of victory has been decided!", ending with Build Genius.

The Go-Ongers, Build, Cross-Z Magma, Grease, and Rogue band together as they make a stand against Kai/Evol Ophiuchus, as an epic battle ensues for the fate of the multiverses!

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in Go-On Yellow's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The mysterious woman talking to Geiz is his superior, and at the same time revealed to be the one who sent the audio message to Taki from the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, who is also revealed to be the biological daughter of Goro and Taki from the year 2068. Her identity will be revealed in Taki Gaiden. The mysterious woman is portrayed by **Risa Saitou** , who is best known for her role of Ryo Yumimura, the female lead of _Ultraman Dyna_.

While my internet connection is still out until Friday or Saturday, I'll be facing delays in publishing my chapters. I can't help blame Mother Nature for causing a thunderstorm that Monday in the dawn, and I lost four days of internet connection.

Since today is September 13, this chapter is commemorated to celebrate the Kamen Rider franchise's most despicable character and Rider, Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa. Every September 13, Kamen Rider fans celebrate the internet holiday known as Kaixa Day. And everyone else is thrilled to see Kusaka again in Kamen Rider Zi-O after the Ex-Aid tribute two-parter.


	43. Lap 043: Past the Highway of Darkness

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 043: Past the Highway of Darkness** [闇のハイウェイを過ぎて/ _Yami no Haiwei o sugite_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence and blood. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

All seven Go-Ongers quickly put on their Change Souls into their respective changers, along with Team Build's Kamen Riders readying their transformation trinkets into their respective Drivers.

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", the Go-Ongers proclaimed.

* _ **Genius!**_ *

* _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

* _ **Robot Jelly!**_ *

* _ **Crocodile!**_ *

Sento, Ryuuga, Kazumi, and Gentoku all shouted, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their respective Rider forms.

Followed by the Go-Ongers executing their respective transformation poses and altogether yelled, " **Let's… Go-On!** "

All seven Go-Ongers are surrounded by a marquee of their team's name (Go-Onger) as their color-coded suits are formed, followed by their respective helmets forming above their heads. Once they reached the helmets and the moment they are about to wear it, they all yelled, " **'Met On!** ", completing their transformation.

* _ **Build Genius!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile In, Rogue!**_ *

Followed by all four Kamen Riders transformation – starting with Build Genius, then Cross-Z Magma, Grease, and Rogue. The four Riders stood by the Go-Ongers' side.

Now comes the Go-Ongers introducing themselves, starting with Sosuke.

" **Mach Full Force, Go-On Red!** "

" **Just Correct, Go-On Blue!** "

" **Smile Blooming, Go-On Yellow!** "

" **Doki Doki Delight, Go-On Green!** "

" **Dash Dynamic, Go-On Black!** "

" **Break Limit, Go-On Gold!** "

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** "

Sosuke followed, "Pressing forward to the road of justice!", as he and his fellow Go-Ongers spin with a roundhouse kick. Before he and his fellow core Go-Ongers declare their arrival. " **Engine Sentai… Go-Onger!** "

Then, Go-On Wings swoop in the air, making their own entry. " **Take off, Go-On Wings!** "

And, the Riders also make their proclamation…

"You will be a sacrifice for the greater good!", starting with Rogue.

"I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart!", followed by Grease.

"My power is filled to the brim, my soul burns, my magma is surging!", then comes Cross-Z Magma.

"The law of victory has been decided!", ending with Build Genius.

The Go-Ongers, Build, Cross-Z Magma, Grease, and Rogue band together as they make a stand against Kai/Evol Ophiuchus, as an epic battle ensues for the fate of the multiverse.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Team Izumi and the Gaiark Pollution Ministers battle all of Foundation X's massive army of monsters sent by Kai. The fighting spirits of Goro's party never wavered as they keep fighting through into this onslaught. Reiji, ever since he was entrusted with the New G7 Icarus system, displayed his courage to fight for his own conviction and facing his weaknesses as a person.

"I will keep fighting...", Reiji spoke in the middle of the battle, holding both the Steam Rifle and Shadow Sabre, slashing his way from a swarm of Amazonz and (Nebula) Bugsters. "I will not give in to fear and despair! I will do whatever it takes, not just to survive, but face my own weakness! Isn't that right, aniki?"

Likewise, while Goro is busting a lot of Guardians by using two Full Bottle Busters (Buster Cannon Modes) like taking cue from Anime mechas, spamming so many beams with his weapon.

"That's right, Reiji!", he commends Reiji's determination. "Keep fighting until your last breath! We all face shortcomings and failures, and sometimes things don't go easily what we expect. Remember this, even if you lose everything, there is something that can't be taken away from you - are the people who made you into the person you are now, along with the courage to face your weaknesses, and that courage that allows you to protect those who in need!"

Anzu refused to yield as well, the numbers game mean nothing to her anyway, by swinging her trident (XGT-010 Neptune Spear) with all her might, she managed to plow a number of Guardians and Inves.

"This is so fun!", Anzu also shares that "thrill-seeker" mind-set as Kazumi, to the point that she's unleashes Poseidon's wrath on those who defile the peace of the two Human Worlds. "Let's keep this up until they're dropping like flies!"

"You said it!", Natsu added, as she and her master took on more enemies all at once.

"Don't stop!", Taki added, whilst wielding the Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode. "You must understand what its like to survive by fighting not for others, but for yourself as well!"

And, lastly. The fact that he's not a Kamen Rider, but a vigilante serial killer whose previous history with the military made him a capable fighter, Aizawa proves that he can handle even a zombie apocalypse or alien invasion-based situations even if his weapons are conventional firearms.

"Like what the boss said, a real man never holds back from a mayhem like this!", he bantered before tossing a frag grenade at approaching enemies. "Chew on this, you walking hunks of metal!"

The grenade explodes, destroying a number of Guardians in the process.

As Goro's party still have the Gaiark helping them, things becoming even more hairy as they are confronted by powerful creatures. Starting with Gamedeus, a final boss from the Kamen Rider Chronicle game that Kuroto originally developed. Then, Super Galaxy King and Bi-Kaiser managed to gain the upper hand on the three G7 Riders. Sagittarius Nova and Kyoryu Greed even proved to be stronger even when they were already deceased, much to the surprise of Taki and Natsu.

Despite having overcome the first wave of monsters, and yet, there's too many of enemies. The Pollution Ministers and Team Izumi find themselves surrounded with no place to run. All combatants stood by each other back-to-back in a circle formation.

"More of them?! Is there no end to this onslaught?!", Anzu pouted.

"How are we going to stop these things?", asked Taki.

"Want some more...?", Goro is unfazed by this, regardless. Wielding two Full Bottle Busters (in Buster Cannon Mode), itching to kill more enemies. "In that case...", and that "never-say-die" mindset says it all. Either way, everyone around him chose to follow his fighting spirit.

"Goro...", Taki muttered, acknowledging Goro's determination, showing that Goro is more willing to stare in the face of danger in order to prove what it means to use his power to protect others. "If that's the way how you fight..."

"I'm right behind you, little brother!", Anzu nods.

Behind his suit's heads-up display, Goro is seen grinning in a disturbing fashion. It indicates that he's willing to put everything on the line when facing a greater crisis, something that Sento, Banjou, and the rest of Team Build have seen about him. Which brings to the fact that Goro does share something in common with Sento and Banjou - is a "never-say-die" attitude in times of adversity.

To signal the others to continue the fight, Goro shouts, " **BRING. IT. ON!** ", as his suit's Brahmastra Wings spread wide and G7 Icarus XYZ burns at full power. Goro and his party continue their fighting against these massive army of monsters non-stop, while the Gaiark Pollution Ministers on their side.

By cranking the Vortex Lever of the Build Driver, G7 Icarus XYZ summons Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger, the two robotic animals fuse together to form Jet Pegasus Winger. Goro jumped and rode on his robotic steed, using two Full Bottle Busters as his weapons.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

While riding Jet Pegasus Winger, floating in the sky, G7 Icarus XYZ aims his weapons at his enemies, and Jet Pegasus Winger opens its mouth as it gathers amounts of energy.

* _[G7 Jet Visor voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish!**_ *

Icarus XYZ fires multicolored beams from the two Full Bottle Busters, while Jet Pegasus Winger expels a stream of fire from its mouth, obliterating a number of enemies on the ground.

Using his Hacalibur, Hiramechimedes has a number of enemies chained up thanks to his Pi-Beam.

* _[G7 Aqua Visor voice]_ _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time: Time Galaxy!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua and New G7 Icarus plowed more enemies with their own Rider Kicks, Taki then manifests Samus's Arm Cannon (since Huntress's powers also includes the modular abilities of Samus's Power Suit) and channeled the Phazon Hyper Beam. Taki fired the Hyper Beam in a continuous stream, much like how Samus's PED Suit does.

As Team Izumi and the Gaiark continue to fight their way from the onslaught, Sawa and Misora emerged from the hospital's exit bearing witness to the ensuing mayhem. It seems the two girls are holding a duplicate of Pandora's Box, which is used along with the Black and White Pandora panels.

"Oh, no...!", Misora spoke with a grim look on her face.

"It's like an all out war out here!", Sawa exclaimed. "How can they survive with a number of enemies like this?!"

Two minutes later, Kamen Rider Huntress (Creator Gamer) arrived on the scene and fought off the third wave of attackers along with Ryugen, Mach, and Mage. Specter and Necrom emerged from a Ganma portal since they likewise sensed the disturbance all the way from the Ganma realm. The Space Explorers lend their assistance to Team Izumi and the Pollution ministers.

"The cavalry's here!", said Goro.

"You guys have to go with Kiryuu Sento. We'll take care of the rest. Go!", Samus instructed Goro and his party.

Convinced by the bounty hunter and her team's will to keep fighting, Goro answers with a nod to Samus. He then tells the rest of his party to head for the Barrier Tower, where Team Build and the Go-Ongers are currently fighting Evol Ophiuchus. That said, BOMPER, Sawa and Misora followed them and brought the duplicate Pandora's box.

" _ **Sosuke and the others are waiting for us, Bom-bom!**_ ", said BOMPER.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Isolation Barrier tower's entrance. Evol Ophiuchus in his new form spent most of the time toying with the Go-Ongers, Grease, Rogue, and Cross-Z Magma. Genius Form is able to keep up with this unique version of Evol. However, Oblivion Form is so powerful, it managed to surpass Genius Form.

"What the heck...? This guy is on an entirely different level!"

"Resistance is futile!", Kai boasted. "I have infused myself with the genetic materials of a Bugster virus, Amazonz, and that of Evolto's. At this point, I am immortal! I have the power that transcends the gods!"

Hant and Gunpei attempt to use the Junction Rifle on Evol Ophiuchus.

" **Pole Position: Junction Rifle!** ", they declared. Then, Go-On Black inserts Gunpherd's Engine Soul into the slot before firing the weapon.

Only for Kai to swat the projection of Gunpherd like a mosquito right back to Green and Blue.

* _ **Mission 06: Full Power!**_ *

" **Jet Dagger!** ", the Go-On Wings used their Rocket Daggers with all three switches flipped to charge at Evol Ophiuchus, but to no avail as both Hiroto and Miu got themselves swatted as if they were houseflies.

" **Racing Bullet!** ", Go-On Yellow launches her weapon at the enemy.

" **Garage Launcher!** ", Go-On Blue aims his giant cannon-like weapon at Kai.

Renn and Saki's attacks resulted little to no success, only for Kai to bounce right back at them.

" **Saber Straight!** ", Sosuke attempts to zoom in towards Evol Ophiuchus using his Road Saber's finisher, only for Kai to catch the sword. "What?!"

Sosuke found himself being caught to a nigh-omnipotent Kai, at his state, his powers is now comparable to that of a god, surpassing that of Kuroto of all people. The fact that he injected himself with a video game virus, cells from mutant abominations, and lastly the genes of a genocidal extraterrestrial lifeform - Kai is a walking genocidal apocalypse. He is about to demonstrate Sosuke the true meaning of what it means to be lost and forgotten for eternity.

Kai holds Sosuke in a one-handed stranglehold, "Now, I will teach you what it means to lose everything you hold dear; to the point that they will be lost _and_ forgotten...for eternity!", and he and Sosuke are warped to another dimension.

Sosuke ends up in the Machine World with Kai!

" _ **Is this the... The Machine World?!**_ ", Speedor spoke from one of the Soul pockets in Sosuke's utility belt.

"Why are we here?!", the Speed King likewise asked the same thing, until her realizes that Kai was right beside him. It seems Evol Ophiuchus has the ability to teleport from different dimensions after another.

Sosuke is paralyzed by Evol Ophiuchus as the latter forces him to watch the Engines' home dimension fall.

"Thanks to the power of the Lost Bottles and the Black Pandora panel, it also gave me the ability to cross between parallel worlds.", said Kai. "Let me demonstrate to you the full extent of Oblivion Form's power."

Evol Ophiuchus cranks the Evol Driver's lever, as the Lost Trigger charges the energy that were converted from the duplicate Lost Bottles. But, the extent of this power is almost at the same level as Build's Genius Form.

Sosuke felt that something is bad is going to happen once Kai is about to do it. "No! Don't do it!", Sosuke begged Kai to stop this.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus raised his hands in the air and snapped his fingers. And by doing so, an asteroid is about to hit the Machine World! The size of this asteroid summoned by Kai is equivalent to 1,500 planets, which can reduce a planet when it collides to space dust.

" **STOOOPPPP!** ", Sosuke screamed in anguish as the asteroid is about to hit the Machine World.

* _ **Oblivion Finish!**_ *

The giga asteroid collided on the surface, resulting in an all-consuming explosion! Both Go-On Red and Evol Ophiuchus are warped above the Machine World's surface, with the dimension being reduced to an utter barren wasteland.

Afterwards, Evol Ophiuchus and Go-On Red are warped back to the Human World. Sosuke collapses to his knees as a result of witnessing the Machine World being destroyed by Evol Ophiuchus's finisher, that allowed him to drop a gigantic asteroid. If Kai uses that power to call upon said asteroid, everything is history.

" **Sosuke!** ", the other Go-Ongers exclaimed as they approach their leader. Only for Kai to launch a shockwave attack on them.

"What the hell was that?!", Banjou exclaimed.

Within moments, Goro and his party managed to arrive, only to find out Sosuke just lost to Kai.

"We're too late!", said Anzu.

Luckily, both Go-Ongers and Team Build's Riders managed to hold on into their suits. But, the damaged Kai caused to the Machine World is beyond repair, which shocked Goro and his party.

"There is still more where they came from.", Kai coolly spoke to his adversaries. "I'll be waiting for you all at the very top of the Barrier Tower, that is. Because, if you guys choose to hold back like the cowards you are, it's only a matter of time that this world will share the same fate as the Machine World!"

The other Go-Ongers and their Engine partners are shaken upon hearing that Kai used Oblivion Form's power to destroy the Machine World, leaving the dimension but a barren wasteland.

"No, not the Machine World...", even Saki herself couldn't help but drop to her knees upon hearing it.

"Make your choice, it's your world or perish along with it!", Kai spoke again before warping himself back inside of the Barrier tower.

Sosuke is currently in a mentally catatonic state after witnessing the destruction of the Machine World by Evol Ophiuchus. Not even Speedor, who likewise witnessed it, can't do to snap his partner back to his senses.

Renn forcefully removed Sosuke's helmet in an attempt to snap him back to his senses.

"Sosuke...! Sosuke...! Snap out of it!", Renn cried.

"Open your eyes, Sosuke!", Miu tried to rattle him as well.

While Sosuke is still not making a sound. Banjou takes matters into his own hands by giving a knuckle sandwich to kickstart his engine.

"Get a grip, man!", Banjou shouted. "The fight isn't over yet! If you go down, we all go down! You must not forget that you are the Go-Ongers' most important leader. You musn't let them down!"

"Thanks, muscles.", Sosuke breathed in and out. "We're going to beat Evol Ophiuchus at Mach Speed!"

* * *

The Go-Ongers, Team Izumi and Build entered the tower's entrance. Goro and Taki decided to go with Sento's gang, while Anzu, Reiji, and Aizawa are tasked to search on the basement for the black Pandora panel.

As Team Build, Goro, and Taki are about to head for the first floor of the tower, Kazumi encounters what appear to be his deceased comrades - the Three Crows.

"Hey, aren't those the...", Goro turned around the moment he and Kazumi hear the voice of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba.

Likewise, Kazumi turned around to see his three goons alive. Goro, in the other hand, knows that this is a trap.

"How could you leave us behind? How cold.", said "Aoba".

"You guys...", Kazumi replied, and judging by the tone of "Aoba's" voice, the Three Crows he know appear to be different than they were before.

"Kiba" and the other two approach Kazumi and said, "Let's just defeat Foundation X..."

Grease knows what's right, and attacks "Akaba", who shielded himself by manifesting Smash-esque shields from his arms. Kazumi knew that these three are clones. Sento and Goro are indeed certain that Foundation X were able to recreate clones of the Hokuto Three Crows, like what they did with that of the Zodiarts, Greeed, and Dopants.

"Boss...what are you doing?!", the impostor Akaba fumed.

To which Grease rebuked, "Shut up, impostor!"

"How did he [Kazumi] know that they are clones?", Taki asked.

Then, Kai's voice echoed in the room. " _You guessed it right._ ", he spoke. " _Now that Foundation X managed to attain the technologies produced from Nebula Gases. Recreating Full Bottles and even Lost Smashes is child's play. With the clones of the Hokuto Three Crows, they make better opponents for you._ ", referring to Grease. " _The fact that you can't fight these clones don't help matters either!_ "

Just as Icarus XYZ, Build, Cross-Z Magma, Rogue, and Taki thought about helping Grease dealing with the clones of the Hokuto Trio, Grease stops them. As this is his battle, left without any choice, Sento's party had to leave Kazumi behind to deal with the doppelgangers of his goons.

"That bastard [Kai] has just began to piss me off.", said Kazumi. "You and the Go-Ongers move on without me."

"I understand. Good luck.", Sento nods, as he and the rest advanced on with the Go-Ongers, leaving Kazumi to deal with the impostors of his deceased friends.

The duplicates of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba confront Kazumi as if they were felt betrayed by him.

"Hey, boss.", "Akaba" spoke.

Kazumi answers back, "Of course. Do you expect me to hold back to phonies like you?"

The trio laughed and mocked Grease. "Seriously, how mean of you.", "Kiba" giggled.

After that, the fake Hokuto Trio transformed into their respective Smash forms, this time, they are now classified as Lost Smashes.

Grease then takes out the Blizzard Knuckle he received from Sento, using it as a weapon much like with the functionality of Cross-Z's Magma Knuckle. "Bring it on!", yelled Kazumi as he takes the fight to the doppelgangers of his fallen comrades.

Mayhem erupts, Grease fights the clones of the Castle, Stag, and Owl Lost Smashes alone, in a 3-on-1 situation. At first, it seems it's turning for the worst, Grease mitigates the handicap by bringing in the equalizer, that is his Grease Blizzard Knuckle. He loads the North Blizzard Full Bottle into the knuckle...

* _ **Bottle Kin!**_ _(Bottle Freeze)_ *

...and pushed the button at the center which intensifies the Blizzard Knuckle's punching power, and at the same time allows Grease to dish out icy punches on the three Lost Smash fighting him. He managed to stave off the attacks of the Stag and Owl Lost Smashes before taking on Castle. Once Grease has the impostor Akaba on his mercy, the latter pleads not to kill him.

"Don't kill me boss!", "Akaba" begged. When Grease hears that, he misses his punch, only for the Stag Lost Smash to ambush him.

When Grease is about to hit him with another blow, "Aoba" begs to stop. "I don't want to die too!", and when Grease did paused seconds later. The Aoba doppelganger blindsides him with his own attack, then the Kiba clone followed after. The doppelgangers of the Hokuto Three Crows mock Kazumi for being too soft.

"I knew your a very nice guy, boss!", said "Kiba".

"Sorry, but we won't go easy on you.", the duplicate Aoba added.

When Grease stands up and fights back, it was no use, Kazumi finds himself in a life-or-death situation while in a 3-on-1 fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Isolation Barrier's control room at the basement, Anzu, Reiji, and Aizawa managed to clear the room of enemies and successfully claimed the black Pandora panel. With that, along with the white panel, when used along with the duplicated version of Pandora's Box, this will allow the prime Human World and Build's own Human World to be fused into one Human World together.

However, the Barrier Tower has just forecast an event that will befall in another Braneworld: the Samurai World. And, it was simulcasted on a screen inside the control room.

" _ **Bom-bom! That's the Samurai World!**_ ", said BOMPER.

On the screen, it shows that a giant asteroid, the same one Kai summoned to destroy the Machine World hits the Samurai World, killing all the inhabitants in the process. Much to the horror of Sawa, Misora, and Anzu.

"Not the Samurai World...", Anzu spoke with a grim tone. But, once everyone's done in the room, she instructs everyone to leave and head for the very top of the Barrier Tower. "Let's get out of here, and meet up with Sento!"

* * *

Returning to Grease's situation, Kazumi ejects the Robot Sclashjelly from his Sclash Driver, in order to avoid risking his own life even further, leaving him exhausted. The doppelgangers of his deceased friends continued ridiculing and mocking him for his naivete.

"What's the matter? Giving up so early?"

"He doesn't have any energy left to speak."

"Give it up already, boss!"

The Castle Lost Smash knocks him back on the floor, as Anzu and her party, along with Sawa, Misora, and BOMPER looked on as Kazumi is battered and beaten from the 3-on-1 situation between him and the doppelgangers of the Hokuto Trio.

"Kazumin, stop! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!", Anzu yelled.

As Kazumi struggles, he recalls the last moments of his real buddies who willingly made a sacrifice to ensure he lives. Now, Kazumi is on the edge, in the verge of death. Each time Kazumi recalled how Akaba and Aoba were killed by Kusanagi, who was the Kerberos Smash, and Kiba at Rogue's hands when he was forced to work as Seito's Kamen Rider. The deaths of his goons left a permanent scar in him.

Struggling even further, Kazumi takes out a Build Driver, the same Driver owned by Sento's father, Shinobu, which alarmed Misora, Anzu, and Reiji.

"Anzu, I'm going to be dead very soon, either way. You should worry your little brother and yourself.", said Kazumi, and smiles when he sees Misora being worried of him.

"Grease, no! If you use that along with the Driver, you'll die!", Misora replied, since she knows if Kazumi transforms using the Build Driver along with the Grease Blizzard Knuckle, it will raise his Hazard Level beyond human limits. The fact that Kazumi willingly injected himself with more Nebula Gas before this final mission, if he transforms, it will slowly kill him.

"Mii-tan... You worrying about me makes me so happy...", said Kazumi. Then his thoughts were on Sento. "Sorry, Sento. I'm breaking my promise.", then to Goro. "Goro-chan, I'm not going to say "Later, buddy" or whatever you want to say about this. I guess I'm saying that this is "adios" you bozos!", declaring he's going to face his death with dignity. "You guys make sure that guy [Kai] get what's coming to him. Let those soulfires burn bright! And, now... Now with this along with this Driver, this Bottle... This is Sento's... This is Ryuuga's... This is Goro-chan's... This is Beardo's... No, this IS my soulfire! Our soulfire!"

Kazumi readies the North Blizzard Bottle and loaded it into the Blizzard Knuckle, and adjusts the knuckle to Adapter Mode to be inserted into the Build Driver.

* _ **Grease Blizzard!**_ *

The Build Driver's lever is cranked, and by doing so, a ladle resembling the Knuckle is assembled behind Kazumi.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

As the Build Driver echoes the exact words before the transformation, Kazumi says, "Damn right, I am.", which now triggers the transformation.

* _ **Gekitou Shinka!**_ _(Frozen Soulfire!)_ _ **Grease Blizzard! Gaki-gaki-gaki-gaki! Gakiin!**_ _(Cold-cold-cold-cold! So cold!)_ *

The ladle poured a vat of ice around Kazumi, where his foot is frozen as well. The vat of ice forms a frozen cocoon around Kazumi. The ladle then smashes the frozen ice, releasing Grease's new form: **Grease Blizzard**.

"Let the fire burning in my heart...crush everything!", Kazumi muttered his usual catchphrase as he is about to go in his last festival, as a snowflake shatters upon coming contact his suit.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in Go-On Yellow's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If the original Evol's Black Hole Form obviously represents a black hole and planetary destruction. Evol Ophiuchus's Oblivion Form is more on disaster-based planetary destruction, such as when he uses asteroids to destroy the Machine World instead of a Black Hole.

Once again, my publishing of chapters will face delays, since my internet connection is out for about the entire week because of that thunderstorm last Monday 3am. Which really left me no choice but to send this document to my phone by bluetooth and publish the chapter. Don't worry, I'm already working at the endgame chapters as fast as possible.

In a more alerting note, seems the Philippines right now is facing a crisis in the form of Typhoon Mangkhut, also known as Typhoon Ompong. It was reported yesterday that Mangkhut already entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility (PAR), and it's currently around Luzon and Visayas. For my fellow fanfic writers and readers here in the Philippines, stay strong and positive in times of adversity and tragedies, and offer prayers for those who are affected by this crisis. And most importantly, stay safe and be prepared.


	44. Lap 044: The Last Festival

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 044: The Last Festival** [最後のマツリ/ _Saigo no Matsuri_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and character death. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

"Kazumin, stop! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!", Anzu yelled.

As Kazumi struggles, he recalls the last moments of his real buddies who willingly made a sacrifice to ensure he lives. Now, Kazumi is on the edge, in the verge of death. Each time Kazumi recalled how Akaba and Aoba were killed by Kusanagi, who was the Kerberos Smash, and Kiba at Rogue's hands when he was forced to work as Seito's Kamen Rider. The deaths of his goons left a permanent scar in him.

Struggling even further, Kazumi takes out a Build Driver, the same Driver owned by Sento's father, Shinobu, which alarmed Misora, Anzu, and Reiji.

"Anzu, I'm going to be dead very soon, either way. You should worry your little brother and yourself.", said Kazumi, and smiles when he sees Misora being worried of him.

"Grease, no! If you use that along with the Driver, you'll die!", Misora replied, since she knows if Kazumi transforms using the Build Driver along with the Grease Blizzard Knuckle, it will raise his Hazard Level beyond human limits. The fact that Kazumi willingly injected himself with more Nebula Gas before this final mission, if he transforms, it will slowly kill him.

"Mii-tan... You worrying about me makes me so happy...", said Kazumi. Then his thoughts were on Sento. "Sorry, Sento. I'm breaking my promise.", then to Goro. "Goro-chan, I'm not going to say "Later, buddy" or whatever you want to say about this. I guess I'm saying that this is "adios" you bozos!", declaring he's going to face his death with dignity. "You guys make sure that guy [Kai] get what's coming to him. Let those soulfires burn bright! And, now... Now with this along with this Driver, this Bottle... This is Sento's... This is Ryuuga's... This is Goro-chan's... This is Beardo's... No, this IS my soulfire! Our soulfire!"

Kazumi readies the North Blizzard Bottle and loaded it into the Blizzard Knuckle, and adjusts the knuckle to Adapter Mode to be inserted into the Build Driver.

* _ **Grease Blizzard!**_ *

The Build Driver's lever is cranked, and by doing so, a ladle resembling the Knuckle is assembled behind Kazumi.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

As the Build Driver echoes the exact words before the transformation, Kazumi says, "Damn right, I am.", which now triggers the transformation.

* _ **Gekitou Shinka!**_ _(Frozen Soulfire!)_ _ **Grease Blizzard! Gaki-gaki-gaki-gaki! Gakiin!**_ _(Cold-cold-cold-cold! So cold!)_ *

The ladle poured a vat of ice around Kazumi, where his foot is frozen as well. The vat of ice forms a frozen cocoon around Kazumi. The ladle then smashes the frozen ice, releasing Grease's new form: **Grease Blizzard**.

"Let the fire burning in my heart...crush everything!", Kazumi muttered his usual catchphrase as he is about to go in his last festival, as a snowflake shatters upon coming contact his suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, turning to the Space Explorers' fighting with Foundation X's forces in the front of Seito University Hospital, Samus and her team are able to make short work of the number of enemies when the Doctor Riders come to their aid. Emu is prompted to use Muteki to even the odds.

In the middle of the conflict, disaster ensues. Buildings start crumbling, followed by an earthquake hitting the city. The disaster is likely the result of the destruction of two Braneworlds - the Machine and Samurai Worlds, which were destroyed by Evol Ophiuchus Oblivion Form. It was mentioned by Tsukasa earlier that if any one of the Braneworlds were to be destroyed, it affects the balance between one parallel dimension after another. The destruction of a Braneworld will affect the other one world after another, like dominoes falling.

"No... The world can't end like this...", said Mitsuzane upon witnessing one of the buildings slowly crumbling.

"Stop mopin' around!", Go reminds not to let any negativity cloud his partner-in-crime. "If we can't do something about these Foundation X scumbags, we're all going to be done for!"

"Go is right.", Samus added. "We're trusting this to Build and his party and the Go-Ongers!"

* _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ *

Ex-Aid Muteki Rider Kicks all enemies, including Gamedeus, Super Galaxy King, Bi-Kaiser, and Sagittarius Nova, destroying them in the process.

* * *

Back in the Barrier Tower, Grease finally begins his last festival.

Grease Blizzard takes the opportunity to counterattack against the doppelgangers of his deceased friends. The fact that when the Blizzard Knuckle is used as a transformation device in conjunction with the Build Driver, Kazumi's Hazard Level has just spiked even further, beyond human limits. Making him powerful enough to stave off his enemies' attacks.

Witnessing the brawl between Grease and doppelgangers of his fallen comrades, Misora is unable to move while holding the duplicate Pandora's Box. Anzu, likewise had to power down her Rider form, as she herself witnesses Kazumi trying to dig his own grave.

"Reiji-kun, Aizawa-san. You guys take Sawa-san and the duplicate box.", Anzu instructed. When the two men asked insistently, she said, "Just go!"

"Not enough! Absolutely not enough!", Grease Blizzard continued thrashing on his enemies. "Breaking point! Overload! Short circuit! **SOMEONE SATISFY ME!** ", and then he tosses the Castle Lost Smash to a nearby wall using the GBZ Demolition One on his left arm.

However, the three Lost Smashes managed to stand up and continue ganging up on Kazumi.

"Not bad...", Grease is still withstanding the attack, but now realizes that he is in the verge of death, as gold particles in his body start to disarrange.

"Grease... Stop it already! At this rate, you'll die!", Misora pleads to Grease to stop.

Grease is even delighted to see Misora worried about him. "Mii-tan... I'm really thrilled that you're worried about me. But, there's no way out for me. I'll leave the rest to you, Sento... Goro-chan... And to the Go-Ongers, tell Bear-chan that I must be going now.", then he unleashes his fighting spirit aura to its zenith. "Mii-tan is watching my last showdown. I've got to put on my _best_ performance!" Once again, he resumes fighting, he punches the Owl Lost Smash, exclaiming, " **Death match!** ", headbutting the Stag Lost Smash, " **Full might! Full soul!** ", then jumps at the Castle Lost Smash and prepares to swing the GBZ Demolition One, " **This is the last... FESTIVAL!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Go-Ongers, Sento, Banjou, Gentoku, Goro, and Taki are now in the tower's fifth floor, Goro's phone began to vibrate. He receives a video message from his sister, when he opened it, it shows Grease Blizzard fighting the doppelgangers of the Hokuto Trio. He then stops everyone and make them watch this scene.

"Hey, look at Grease's color...", said Banjou.

"Why did he transform...?", Sento droned, after warning Kazumi not to use the Build Driver and the Blizzard Knuckle knowing that it will kill him.

Banjou turned around, facing Sento and said, "So, he can't be saved...?" When Sento doesn't reply seconds later, Ryuuga lashes out in anguish, grabbing him by the collar. "Don't screw with me! Why did you give him something so dangerous?! Why did you make _that_ thing?!"

"Enough!", Goro breaks the two apart to avoid instilling conflict between allies. Like Sento, he himself could not bear why Kazumi willingly gambit his life. But, he's certain that Kazumi chose that to buy everyone time to deal with Evol Ophiuchus and the fate of the Braneworlds.

"Have you lost your mind?! How could you leave one of your own friends behind to die?! I thought you're-", Sosuke tries to add more fire to the argument.

"Kazumin KNOWS what he's doing... If that's what he wanted, it will buy us enough time to reach the top of the tower. Don't you understand what it means how to risk your own life while the world is in the brink of extinction?!", then Goro lashes out on the Speed King.

Afterwards, Goro regains his composure despite having seen Kazumi's situation. He and Sento have no other choice but to move forward. As everyone head to the next floor, Goro paused momentarily before Aizawa, Reiji, and Sawa caught up to him. His thoughts were on Kazumi, "Godspeed, you crazy bastard. We'll take the rest from here...", muttered before moving along.

* * *

Continuing his final battle against the Lost Smash doppelgangers of his trio, Kazumi didn't let his limits overcome him. He then takes the Blizzard Knuckle out of the Build Driver, uppercutting the Owl Lost Smash, dispatching the doppelganger Kiba in the process. The Blizzard Knuckle is placed back on the Build Driver as Grease Blizzard cranks the Build Driver's lever.

* _ **Single Ice: Glacial Attack!**_ *

Grease claws the Stag Lost Smash with an icy projection of the GBZ Demolition One, pinning him down to the wall and then crushing them in the process.

Leaving with one enemy left, Kazumi collapses, showing that he is in his limit. "Looks like it's time... ", he mused. "Mii-tan... Sento... Ryuuga... Sawa-san... Beardo... Anzu... Goro-chan... It's all your faults... I can't bear to leave this world. Thank you. But, I'll pray for a world of love and peace from the next world with these three idiots.", giving thanks to the people he met, and begins to show that he's not afraid of dying, and even mentioned what Goro said to him. "Like what he [Goro] said... A real man never dies, even if he's killed! Let the my burning soulfire...crush everything!"

* _ **Single Ice! Twin Ice!**_ *

Grease once again turns the Build Driver's lever again, and this time for the second tier finisher. After that, Grease Blizzard leaps for the flying side kick to the last foe: the Castle Lost Smash.

* _ **Glacial Finish! Kachi-kachi-kachi-kachi! Kachiin!**_ _(Crack-crack-crack-crack! Shatter!)_ *

The kick freezes enemy instantly the moment it connected, and destroy the frozen enemy into mist. The doppelganger is destroyed as a result.

* * *

With the doppelgangers of the Hokuto Three Crows finally defeated, Kazumi's transformation dissipated, and in the verge of fading away. The Blizzard Knuckle, along with the North Blizzard Full Bottle dropped on the floor.

"Grease!", Misora rushes to the dying Kazumi.

"Mii-tan... You two need to go. Sento is waiting for you...", Kazumi struggled. "Yet again, still calling me Grease till the very end, huh?"

Misora continued, "Of course! I felt like if I said your name. You'd disappear right after. That's why I didn't. And I still won't say your name in the future."

"Mii-tan... Get going. Anzu, take her to Sento and the others...", Kazumi asks Anzu to take Misora safely to Sento.

As Kazumi tries to walk to his death, Misora stops him. "Live on.", asking him to survive, not knowing that he is already about to fade away. She tearfully pleaded to him, "You have to live on. I'm begging you to live on! I'm begging you...please you need to stay alive. Hey!"

Anzu, who is likewise in tears, mutters, "Kazumi..."

"For my idol to care about me... I'm a lucky man. I've... I've got something to brag about to them.", Kazumi spoke tearfully, yet he is happy that Misora is concerned about him. Before he is about to disappear, his thoughts were on Goro, "Goro-chan... You really taught me what it means to be a real man... You told me even badasses like ourselves are not afraid to cry... Show that bastard what it means to fight like real men..."

As Kazumi fades away, Misora couldn't help but shout "Grease!" multiple times, as he is now reduced to scattering motes. Misora dropped to her knees, crying and mourning at Kazumi's demise. Anzu was on her side for a shoulder to cry on.

"Kazumin...", Misora eventually says Kazumi's name while crying on Anzu's shoulders.

"I'm sorry... Misora-san...", Anzu said, while she cried with Misora.

With no time to stick around, Anzu takes the Blizzard Knuckle along with the North Blizzard Bottle that was left by Kazumi before dying. She decides to take the weapon as something to remember him. Anzu and Misora moved on into the top of the tower, where Sento and company and the Go-Ongers were waiting for them.

* * *

Once regrouping with the Go-Ongers, Team Build and Team Izumi (all have powered down their transformations), Misora brought up the bad news: "Kazumi(n) is gone".

Hearing the unfortunate end of Kazumi, Goro drops to his knees in shock, and then cried on Taki's shoulders. Hiroto, Gunpei, Hant, Renn, Aizawa and Natsu are stunned. Sento, Ryuuga, Reiji, Sosuke, and Gentoku screamed in anguish. Anzu cried on Sawa's shoulders. Miu and Saki shed tears. And once again, Misora dropped to her knees, holding Kazumi and the Three Crows' respective dog tags.

"Oh... Someone willingly sacrificed their own ally to reach me. How touching..."

In the middle of the mourning, Kai, who powered down his transformation, appears before the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders, and mocked Kazumi's death right in Sento and Goro's earshot. Goro is not very pleased.

"You...bastard...!", Goro gritted his teeth. "We're going to wipe off that smug smile on your fucking face!", and this time, it's personal.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

\- **Engine Soul in Kamen Rider Cross-Z's possession:** 1 (Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in Go-On Yellow's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 1 (Gunpherd)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As stated by one of the reviews in the previous chapter, Kazumi quotes Kittan from _Gurren Lagann_ when he is about to transform with the Blizzard Knuckle.

In Build's episode 47, the Blizzard Knuckle and the North Blizzard Bottle disappears before Kazumi dies. Here, the knuckle along with the bottle is now in Anzu's possession, serving as a keepsake to honor his memory.

I will express my thoughts on Zi-O's currently airing episode next week along with next week's episode. I was informed by Destonus through PM that as of the second episode, due to the fact that Sento is now Katsuragi and lost his powers along with Banjou as a result of a "bootstrap" time paradox. The fact that the current series has time travel elements, Toei is intending to deconstruct the concept of time paradoxes, which much like _Zi-O's_ predecessor, Build, which already took a darker turn in future episodes, I have a feeling that today's KR season will eventually take a darker turn in future episodes, especially once we get to know of who Oma Zi-O really is. Speaking of deconstructing time paradoxes, the bootstrap variation (as mentioned in Kamen Rider Wiki) is a weird case, when Sougo mentions that Sento (now Katsuragi) will become Build and Banjou becoming Cross-Z even after losing their powers, this results in an endless loop. Imagine if a time traveler goes back a year before World War II and murdered Adolf Hitler, not only the Holocaust would have been averted, but the consequences would be disastrous - as shown in _Command & Conquer: Red Alert_, with Hitler erased from existence, the Soviet Union instead starts World War II and they eventually got nuclear weapons instead of the Allies. Or, in _Red Alert 3_ , Albert Einstein being killed before inventing the nuclear bombs results Japan becoming a global superpower - and in turn the USSR lost the ability to produce nuclear weapons, since the atomic bombs that struck Hiroshima and Nagasaki was vital to the ending of World War II. Also, for Kamen Rider fans, imagine if someone traveled back in time back in 1971, the very year the first Kamen Rider was born, Takeshi Hongo, who was kidnapped by Shocker into turning him into the hero we all know and love. What if the Great Leader of Shocker's existence was erased when someone interfered in that era? What if Hongo was never kidnapped by Shocker? The answer to those questions is obvious - Kamen Riders will cease to exist. The consequences of time paradoxes can be scary, especially when it comes to changing the future.

Another Zi-O related notes, to quote from Kamen Rider Wiki " _Two Riders with the same power cannot exist at the same time (Another Build exists, so Build cannot)_ ". This kinda sounds just like the Morphin Grid in the _Power Rangers_ series.

* * *

In a more somber note, this chapter is dedicated in memory to the victims of Typhoon Mangkhut (also known as Typhoon Ompong here in the Philippines). 64 people here in the Philippines are killed by this tragedy. The tropical storm only hit most of Luzon. Mangkhut is exactly at the same level as Hurricane Florence the hit North and South Carolina. My thoughts, prayers, and condolences for the victims of those who perished in this tragedy.


	45. Lap 045: Ultimate Full Throttle

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 04** **5: Ultimate Full Throttle** [究極のフルスロットル/ _Kyūkyoku no Furu Surottoru_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

Hearing the news of the unfortunate fate the befall Kazumi, Goro drops to his knees in shock, and then cried on Taki's shoulders. Hiroto, Gunpei, Hant, Renn, Aizawa and Natsu are stunned. Sento, Ryuuga, Reiji, Sosuke, and Gentoku screamed in anguish. Anzu cried on Sawa's shoulders. Miu and Saki shed tears. And once again, Misora dropped to her knees, holding Kazumi and the Three Crows' respective dog tags.

"Oh... Someone willingly sacrificed their own ally to reach me. How touching..."

In the middle of the mourning, Kai, who powered down his transformation, appears before the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders, and mocked Kazumi's death right in Sento and Goro's earshot. Goro is not very pleased.

"You...bastard...!", Goro gritted his teeth. "We're going to wipe off that smug smile on your fucking face!", and this time, it's personal.

The Go-Ongers put on their Change Souls into their respective Changers, while the Kamen Riders readied their transformation trinkets into their respective Drivers.

" **Henshin!** ", shouted Sento, Banjou, Gentoku, Reiji, and the Izumi siblings.

* _ **Build Genius!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile In, Rogue!**_ * / * _ **G7 Jet Phoenix!**_ * / * _ **G7 Type-S Aqua!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus!**_ *

" **Let's Go-On!** ", followed by the Go-Ongers.

They all charge at Kai, who calmly puts his Evol Driver, with the Lost Trigger already equipped, and placing the Cobra Lost Bottle and Rider Evol Bottle into the belt itself. Kai then cranks the Evol Driver's lever to initiate his transformation and chanted, "Henshin!"

* _ **Oblivion! Oblivion! Oblivion! Armageddon!**_ *

The Riders and Go-Ongers finally fight Evol Ophiuchus Oblivion Form, and the last decisive battle for the fate of the multiverses begins.

Kai starts mocking the heroes even further, "What's the point struggling when you can't stop the inevitable? Can't you see that most of you are now battered and broken, and you willingly sacrificed one of your own allies just because you people made your way to face me?"

To which Kamen Rider Rogue refutes, "We vowed...to be our lives, fighting as Kamen Riders!"

"And whatever it takes to save our world!", Goro added.

"So, don't lose that bet. We fight to live.", Sento added.

"Yeah.", Gentoku replied.

"And now it's time we send this guy into the depths of Hell!", Anzu finished, "This is for Kazumin! And for everyone who believed in us!"

Just because it's now 20-on-1, Kai's immense strength, and god-like power in the form of Oblivion Form continued to tank hits from every single Go-Onger and Rider who cross with him. While Sento, in Genius Form is still able to hold on and fight Evol Ophiuchus in equal footing, it was only a matter of time he was able to send him flying, along with Cross-Z Magma, G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Aqua. He then flings Rogue right towards New G7 Icarus with a telekinetic attack.

After Build was knocked to the ground, he drops the Hazard Trigger. Banjou takes the device. Before he thought about using the Hazard Trigger, Banjou recalls that the reason that a duplicate of Pandora's Box was created using from the panels, it's also needed along with the Isolation Barrier's energy to fuse the two parallel Earths. With that, it will restore balance to the Braneworlds. Sento also reminded to Banjou that even if the latter lose his comrades, he will still have the drive to protect others.

"I can't afford to lose!", Banjou proclaimed as he inserts the Hazard Trigger and activated Max Hazard, after that he cranks the Build Driver's lever to go overflow.

* _ **Ready, go! Overflow! Yabeii!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma charges and starts pummeling Evol Ophiuchus, "My power is filled to the brim! My soul is on fire! My magma is surging! No one can stop me now!"

"Ngghh... What power...", Kai staggers and continued fighting.

" **Racing Bullet! Go-On!** ", Go-On Yellow launches her Racing Bullet at her opponent, only for it to be swatted away by Evol Ophiuchus, directed towards Cross-Z Magma.

* _ **Mission 06: Full Power!**_ *

" **Jet Dagger!** ", the Go-On Wings duo soared around the skies and attacked Evol Ophiuchus.

" **Saber Straight!** ", Go-On Red followed with his Road Saber's finishing maneuver.

Evol Ophiuchus staves off this three-way attack, before sending them flying towards G7 Type-S Aqua, Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa. He uses another telekinetic force to push everyone to a corner, causing the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders (sans Rogue) forced out of their transformation.

"I am a **god**. And you will all **kneel before me!** I have the power to decide all of your fates and control the scientific laws of the universe itself!", Kai boasted. "Now, taste the ultimate despair!"

Evol Ophiuchus cranks the Evol Driver for the Lost Trigger's finisher.

* _ **Ready, go! Oblivion Finish!**_ *

With a snap of a finger, Kai summons a meteor shower that will hit every part of the globe. Comets began raining in every part of the Earth, from the outside of Seito University Hospital, the Space Explorers and Doctor Riders could only watch in horror as one meteor is about to hit a part of Japan.

Two more meteors collide in Egypt. The explosion caused by the space rock took more than 500 innocent lives. Then, three meteors collided somewhere in Spain, with approximately 340 people dead.

Returning back to the summit of the Isolation Barrier Tower, as Kai continues to make the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders suffer by destroying everything they hold dear.

"If that wasn't enough, how about I start with you Izumi Goro. How would you feel if I throw this thing to your still-defenseless sister?", Evol Ophiuchus is about to charge a pyrokinetic energy and threatens to hurl it to Anzu just to spite Goro and make him force to watch kill his older sister.

"You wouldn't dare!", Goro staggers as Kai is about to do it.

As Kai is about to throw the fireball to the helpless Anzu...

" **ANZU!** ", Goro screamed with on top of his lungs and successfully stands up to shield his sister.

Unfortunately, that fireball will most likely kill both Izumi siblings. Both Goro and Anzu closed their eyes as the former shields his older sister from sudden death. Just as the two siblings thought that it's going to be the end for the two of them, the one who took the attack...was none other than Rogue!

"Gen-san!", Sawa screamed.

"Rogue...? But, why?", Goro asked.

"Lend me all your power!", Gentoku/Rogue said.

The fireball that was meant for both Anzu and Goro instead hit Gentoku, causing him to be in the verge of death, since he himself injected with lethal dose of Nebula Gas. Gentoku might have died twice, only to survive. But, now, the number of lives he has now is already running out.

"How unfortunate of you to recklessly throw your own life to ensure their survival.", Kai mocks Gentoku's valiance.

"I will protect the future of this country!", in which Gentoku rebuked.

As Rogue struggles against Evol Ophiuchus, he takes the opportunity to target the Lost Trigger. All while Evol Ophiuchus is doing whatever he can to put Rogue down, but that doesn't stop Gentoku from standing up and making sure of Kai's ultimate downfall. In the middle of the brawl, Kai unleashes a powerful punch that instantly broke Rogue's helmet, and Gentoku's left eye is exposed through the shattered part of his helmet.

"He's...", Anzu struggles as Goro, Taki, and Natsu helped her stand up.

Evol Ophiuchus continues to brutally punish Rogue, despite the hellacious beat down, Gentoku relentlessly struggles going so far to damage the Lost Trigger. The more Rogue continued fighting back, his Hazard Level is already spiking up beyond human limits. At this point, Gentoku is about to be staring in death's face.

After being pushed back by Evol Ophiuchus, Gentoku realizes he's now in his limits. And he will use the last of his power to defeat the ultimate evil seeking to control all the Braneworlds.

"I can hear it... The voices of those people in the other world... The voices of the people of this world... Their prayers!", said Gentoku.

Once back into his feet, Rogue manages to damage the Lost Trigger, causing Evol Ophiuchus's power to slowly dwindle.

"Father... I finally understand. It is not the strongest who builds a country. Nor someone entrusted with power! This is the end...", Gentoku continued as he confronts Kai. "You will be a sacrifice for the greater good!", and then proceeds to push his Sclash Driver's lever.

* _ **Crack-Up Finish!**_ *

Rogue jumps and prepares to dive at Evol Ophiuchus with a Rider Kick using both two feet, as a result, his legs take form of the Cruncher Fangs, latching on Kai. Evol Ophiuchus attempts to get Rogue out of him, and succeeded in countering the finisher that sends Rogue to a nearby wall.

Sento struggles to stand up and even screamed Gentoku's name. After Gentoku hits the floor, his transformation dissipated, and now motes began scattering as he is about to dissolve to nothingness.

The dying Gentoku speaks to Sento, "I'm leaving the rest to you... Kiryu Sento... You too... Izumi Goro... Father, I think I've gotten closer to you...", and after a second, Gentoku is reduced to scattering motes. Leaving behind his Crocodile Crack Full Bottle and his Nebula Steam Rifle.

Thus leaving everyone in tears again.

* * *

But, being an insensitive, sociopathic madman that he is, Kai can't resist mocking people who make sacrifices for nothing. "Why shed tears for him? For me, he's just another thing in my way, like the rest of you."

But, the Go-Ongers, the two ninjas, Aizawa, and the remaining Kamen Riders struggled back onto their feet.

"You just don't get it, do you?", said Anzu.

"The Rider System doesn't get stronger by anger or hate.", Sento added. "Everyone's hopes are what give us the power!"

Then, the Go-Ongers affirm their resolve, starting with Hiroto. "You only care about claiming yourself to be a god..."

Followed by Miu, "You cannot defeat us!"

"We're comrades whose hearts connected!", Sosuke added.

"We are Go-Ongers!", Renn shouted.

"As long as you take away the smiles of the world...", Saki added.

"We will always...", followed by Hant.

And lastly, ending with Gunpei. "...we will always rise again!"

"And, as long as we're still alive and breathing... You are still 400 years too early from holding the world in the palm of your hands!", Goro affirms that the Kamen Riders will make sure any force of evil will be at their mercy if they threaten innocents.

"Let's go, everyone!", said Sosuke.

With their respective Change Souls still inside of their changers, the Go-Ongers quickly transform with the shout of, " **Let's Go-On!** "

Sento, Ryuuga, the Izumi siblings, and Reiji ready their respective trinkets to be loaded into their Drivers. Aizawa takes out an M134 minigun, fittingly he plans to use a heavy weapon to go all out against a nigh-omnipotent Kai. The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Ridewatches willingly circled around Taki before attaching themselves into her Triwatch Holder. Taki then scans the three watches using the Galaxy Riser.

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ * / * _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ *

* _ **Genius!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

" **Henshin!** "

" **I'll carve my own fate!** "

The seven Go-Ongers now transformed, except without their helmets. Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, G7 Type-S Aqua, New G7 Icarus, Build Genius, and Cross-Z Magma. Standing by their side is Taki, now donning the Galaxy Armor, along with Natsu and Aizawa, the last remaining resistance against Evol Ophiuchus.

The Go-Ongers make their introduction...

" **Mach Full Force, Go-On Red!** "

" **Just Correct, Go-On Blue!** "

" **Smile Blooming, Go-On Yellow!** "

" **Doki-Doki Delight, Go-On Green!** "

" **Dash Dynamic, Go-On Black!** "

" **Break Limit, Go-On Gold!** "

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** "

Then, Sosuke and the other four core Go-Ongers proclaimed, " **Pressing forward to the road of justice!** ", followed with their signature spinning roundhouse kick as part of their roll-call and finally proclaiming, " **Engine Sentai... Go-Onger!** "

Followed by Gold and Silver, " **Take Off! Go-On Wings!** "

Sento paraphrases his signature catchphrase to match the Go-Ongers' racing motif, "The _**final**_ **lap** has been set!"

Evol Ophiuchus walks towards his enemies, only to be stopped by sparks form his Lost Trigger. To which Sawa realizes that Rogue has dealt a lot of damage on Kai's Lost Trigger, causing the device to malfunction and affect his Rider form's performance.

"How...is this...possible?!", Kai struggles when the damage done to the Lost Trigger stuns him.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Build Genius, Cross-Z Magma, Icarus XYZ (Jet Phoenix Armor), and Type-S Aqua do a four-way Rider Kick on Evol Ophiuchus to weaken him.

* _ **Genius Finish!**_ * / * _ **Volcanic Attack!**_ * / * _ **Bakunetsu Finish!**_ * / * _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ *

While Evol Ophiuchus is in a pinch, Sawa and Misora brought the duplicate Pandora's Box along with the 10 original Lost Bottles, along with the black and white Pandora panels. Afterwards, Sento then approaches Sawa and the others, where the black and white Pandora panels merged themselves into one, leaving only the white panel itself fused with the black one.

Misora placed Pandora's box at the center of the barrier generator. Afterwards, Sento took the merged white Pandora panel. "Open, the door to the new world!", Sento exclaimed as he prepares to place the white panel into the duplicate box.

With the white panel already placed on the box, it began to absorb the essence of Sento's Genius Full Bottle, and the energy of the duplicate Pandora's Box began to fire through the Zontark's Isolation Barrier's generator. The beam of light then fired into the sky, and reached unto Build's own parallel world. The box absorbs entirely of the Genius Full Bottle to the point the bottle is drained of its essence, and Build is forced back to RabbitTank Form.

At this moment, Build's world is slowly being pulled by the energy of the duplicate Pandora's Box as it is about to be merged with the main parallel universe. The merging process will last 15 minutes. And for that matter, this will buy enough the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders enough time to finally defeat Evol Ophiuchus once and for all.

Starting with G7 Type-S Aqua and Cross-Z Magma wielding the Blizzard and Magma Knuckles, respectively as they dole an ice and fire punches at Evol Ophiuchus.

* _ **Glacial Volcanic Knuckle!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ reverts from Jet Phoenix to EX-Strike Armor. He spins the roulette of the Legend Bracer, and the roulette selects the "All Rider" finisher.

* _ **All Riders: Miracle Legend Finish!**_ *

Manifestations of the 11 Showa Kamen Riders - Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK, and BLACK RX circle around Goro, and they phase around him in a circular formation as G7 Icarus XYZ hits a powerful Rider Kick.

Natsu then stabs her two dual Kodachi while channeling the demon Arahabaki's energy, sending forth a shockwave towards Kai.

Taki spins the Victory Bracuelette's wheel, and selecting the "All Rider" finisher.

* _ **Chouzetsu Ougi!**_ _(Transcending Secret Move!)_ _ **Attacker Ginga X!**_ *

Taki jumps into the air, forming an "X" formation with her arms and legs, all while the symbols of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, _and_ Build circling around her. While still floating in the air, Taki charges herself with lightning and launches an electrical energy stream at Evol Ophiuchus.

Taki even calls out the attack, " **Attacker Ginga X!** ", after the attack connects, it leaves an "X" patterned walls of fire around the affected target.

" **Pole Position: Super Highway Buster!** ", the four Go-Ongers combined their Go-On Gears along with Red's Road Saber.

"Speedor Soul, Set!", said Go-On Blue.

While Sosuke combines his Mantan Gun with the Kankan Bar. "Kankan Mantan Gun!", Sosuke proclaimed upon combining the two weapons. "Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line Souls, Set!", and having inserted the Primal Engines' Souls, he aims the weapon at Evol Ophiuchus.

" **Attention!** ", Go-On Gold and Silver combined their Rocket Daggers and Wing Triggers into the Wing Boosters, and inserting their respective partners' souls into the weapon's Engine Soul slot.

The Go-Ongers lock their weapons at the weakened Evol Ophiuchus.

They call out their combined attack, " **10 Years Grand Prix Best Match Finish! Go-On!** "

They fired their weapons at Evol Ophiuchus, and the power of their bonds are unleashed in its full tank at the enemy. Kai is knocked onto the ground, defeated. However, he still held on to his transformed form.

* * *

"No, we almost had him!", said Sosuke.

"I cannot fall to the likes of you...!", Kai staggers. "If I fall here, then I will take you all along with me!", he then pressed the button of the Lost Trigger to activate an empowered state.

* _ **Lost Evolution!**_ *

Evol Ophiuchus then cranks the Build Driver. However, things are about to turn grim for Kai. As the Lost Trigger's "Lost Evolution" function is slowly eating away his humanity.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

The Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders (along with their remaining allies) couldn't help look on in horror as Kai's own power is slowly eating him away. As a result, Kai slowly mutates into a hideous abomination as his Rider suit starts to crack like an egg.

* _ **Originflow! The End!**_ *

Kai transforms into a snake-like humanoid having another snake-like arms. Now in this hideously monstrous abomination of a form, the vestiges of Kai's humanity and personality are all gone. All that is left in this abomination is an embodiment of pure insanity, destruction, and nihilism.

"My name is **Ophiuchus Origin**...", Evol Ophiuchus is now **Ophiuchus Origin!** "All dimensions, memories, existence...shall be returned to nothingness. Then, I, too, shall disappear... **for ETERNITY!** "

Ophiuchus Origin transforms even further, this time he takes form of a hydra/dragon-like creature called **Hydroboros**. Hydroboros enlarges himself the size of two Sentai giant robots and flew off the Earth, and created a rift on the beams pushing the two Human Worlds/Earths (the main Kamen Riders' dimension and Build's dimension) between the fabric of time and space, disrupting the merger.

"He's creating a rift that disrupts the merging of worlds!", said Goro.

"We need to stop that monster!", Sento added. "We'll only have 10 minutes, or else the merger will fail..."

"And, we're going to take the fight to space!", a determined Sosuke steels to engage Hydroboros in a giant robot fight inside the space-time rift before it's too late. "This time, we're going to need the help of not only Build and Cross-Z. But these guys too!", Red also asks Goro and his party to join (yes, that also includes Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa). That means, Engine-Oh needs 8 more hearts to defeat this abomination. In other words, 7 Engines + 7 Go-Ongers + Build + Cross-Z + 3 G7 Riders (Icarus XYZ, Type-S, and New G7 Icarus) + Two ninjas (Taki and Natsu) + One vigilante man (Aizawa).

However, once the merging of worlds succeeds, based on what Sento/Katsuragi and Goro theorized earlier, the people they've met will most likely assume happier lives, but they might no longer remember Sento.

Since the remaining Riders (as well as Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa) will go along with the Go-Ongers, Sawa and Misora gave their emotional farewells to Sento and Banjou, as well as Goro's party.

"Sento... Thank you for everything...", Sawa cried on his shoulders. "And, you and Banjou should be careful."

"Sento, always remember that _we_ are also the one who created Build together.", Misora speaks her sendoff words to Sento before he, Banjou, and Goro's party join along with the Go-Ongers.

The physicist nods thankfully to the two girls. And that said, the remaining Riders, Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa joined with the Go-Ongers inside of their respective Engines. Once the Go-Ongers summoned their Engines to their enlarged forms, we see Sento and Banjou on board with Sosuke, who drives Speedor. Reiji is with Renn inside Buson. Aizawa ends up with Gunpei who pilots Gunpherd. Taki and Natsu are on board with Go-On Yellow inside Bear-RV. Goro then is on board with Hiroto, and lastly Anzu ends up on board inside Miu's partner. And now, the Go-Ongers and the Kamen Riders take the ultimate final battle into the space-time rift where Hydroboros disrupts the merger of worlds.

The 7 Go-Ongers' respective Engines take to the skies as the entire team proclaim altogether, " **Miracle Engine Gattai!** "

And so, they form Engine-Oh G7. The Go-Ongers, along with their allies who joined with them are sent into the giant robot's main cockpit located on Engine-Oh's head.

" **Engine-Oh G7, Tune Up! Go-On!** "

Engine-Oh G7 zooms into space and immediately entered the space-time rift as the two Earths are about to fuse. But as long as the rift is still opening, everyone inside will only have 10 minutes left before it closes, trapping anyone in there forever if they cannot escape. That said, the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders must destroy Hydroboros once and for all to complete the fusion of worlds.

The bad news is that Hydroboros's size dwarfs Engine-Oh G7, and that size is equivalent of 10 mountains. Making this creature a dangerous force to reckon with. However, there is a weakness to this monstrosity, is that red jewel on its chest that is its core - where Ophiuchus Origin serves as the organic battery to Hydroboros.

Sento manages to point out that Hydroboros's weakpoint on its chest. To which Sosuke notes, and the giant robot battle begins. The snake heads in Hydroboros's arms began spewing flames from the mouths, in which all are dodged by Engine-Oh G7. The robot uses the Bircutter to cut off one of the arms in a more gory and realistic fashion. Using Toripter's rotor, Engine-Oh G7 threw it at the monster's other arm.

Even though Hydroboros's head arms are out of the way, it seems the scientific laws of the universe are starting to behave erratically.

" **The laws of the universe are meaningless!** ", the voice echoed from Hydroboros.

That means, it seems that everything inside the space-time rift is also falling apart. The Go-Ongers must have only 5 minutes left to destroy Hydroboros and Ophiuchus Origin or else, they will be trapped in there forever.

"We're running out of time!", said Hiroto.

Then, Sento begins to think of a gambit: he plans to use the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon Bottles. He theorized that since both bottles are bound to both him and Banjou, they will fuse into Build **RabbitDragon Form**. Banjou is skeptical of this at first, but he is left with no choice but to go on with it. Once Build RabbitDragon is ready, Engine-Oh G7 will have to fire both Sento and Banjou out of the mecha to score the final blow. That said, it's decided.

* _ **Rabbit! Dragon! Are you Ready?!**_ _(Funky music)_ _ **Best Match!**_ *

Once Sento loads both the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon bottles into his Build Driver, he and Banjou fused into Build RabbitDragon Form. Afterwards, Build RabbitDragon is loaded into Gunpherd's long barrel. The Go-Ongers and Goro's team aim the mecha straight to the creature's chest where the weakpoint is located.

Just as before he is about to be launched from Gunpherd, Build cranks the Build Driver's lever.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

From the cockpit, everyone inside thoroughly pinpointed the target. "Target, lock!", Go-On Black declared.

After five seconds, everyone inside Engine-Oh G7 declared the final attack, " **10 Years Grand Prix RabbitDragon Finish!** "

That said, Build in RabbitDragon is launched towards Hydroboros's chest, where he to be fired towards the monster's core, where Ophiuchus Origin lays dormant. The creature attempts to stave off Build, but, Sento and Banjou are giving everything they got as they penetrate through Hydroboros's breath attack and connected and managed to hit the core, and ultimately punched through Ophiuchus Origin.

" **Gwooo-oooo-aaaahhhgghhh!** ", both Hydroboros and Ophiuchus Origin roared in agony as they meet their end.

However, after destroying the abomination, Sento and Banjou are nowhere to be found. And there is only 50 seconds left before escaping the space-time rift.

"Oh, no! The rift is sucking all of us in!", said Renn as a vortex swirls that forced Engine-Oh G7 to be disengaged, along with a glowing orange light. What's worse, Sento and Ryuuga are separated after succeeded in defeating Hydroboros, as Sento is trying to reach Banjou.

Meanwhile, as the seven Engines are being scattered around the singularity rift...

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Two robots (a red one matching Kamen Rider Geiz's colors and a dark blue one bearing the color schemes of Icarus XYZ) rescue the Engines along with their partners along with their allies inside as they get them out of the rift as it is finally closed down. The resulting explosion of energy released begins the final moments of the worlds merging.

From the top of the Isolation Barrier tower, Sawa and Misora begin to witness the merging of the two Human Worlds.

"The two worlds are combining!"

"Sento... Banjou..."

The two Human Worlds collide and merge in a burst of light.

With the two Human Worlds are now combined again, balance is restored in the Braneworlds, and the damage Kai has done to the Machine, Samurai, and the other worlds he invaded were ultimately undone.

* * *

After the merge is completed, Sento wakes up in a grassy park field next to a rabbit. "What's this?", he said upon noticing a strange watch-like object in his hand that has Cross-Z's face on it in his hands. And then, finds out that he is now in a world where the Skywall no longer exists, and anything what remained of it.

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers found Goro lying on the ground unconscious in another grassy meadow where the Space Explorers eventually found him.

" _Hey, wake up!_ ", Mitsuzane's voice is heard within Goro's viewpoint.

" _Are you alright, man?_ ", Go's voice echoed on Goro.

Moments later, Goro opens his eyes, only to encounter Samus and her team. Only to find out that he had been separated from Taki and his party.

"Where's Taki?! Anzu? Where are they?!", Goro panicked as if they didn't made it.

"Don't worry, we managed to come contact with them.", Samus appeared with Mayu, and reveals that his other party members (Anzu, Taki, Natsu, and Aizawa) are alive. And much like him, they managed to survive the merger, only to be separated from Sento, Banjou, and from the Go-Ongers.

"Taki!", Goro ran to her and cried on her shoulders. "I... I thought I might lose you and everyone..."

"I also thought of the same thing too, Goro...", the kunoichi repliled. "It was thanks to these Ridewatches, we somehow managed to connect together and with the Space Explorers."

The Ridewatches in Taki's possession managed to form a "singularity link" with Goro's party and to the Space Explorers. In a surprising note, the Space Explorers are the only people who remembered the people from Build's world. Since, the people they know (i.e., Misora, Sawa, etc.,) from that parallel world who have counterparts in this merged world no longer remember Sento and/or Goro. That said, it's more likely that the Go-Ongers and their partners no longer have memory of everything that happened.

And, to add more surprise, it seems that Banjou, of all people ended up here as well. However, it seems that the only one who is separated from Goro's gang is Sento.

The moment Banjou woke up, it seems that he had no idea where Sento is now, and Goro is certain that they ended up separated after the merging of worlds.

With balance of the two Human Worlds restored through the merging of two dimensions, can Banjou, along with Goro's surviving party find Sento?

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

* * *

 **Engine Soul count:**

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Red's possession:** 5 (Speedor, Kishamoth, T-Line, K-Line, Machalcon)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Blue's possession:** 1 (Buson)

\- **Engine Soul in Go-On Yellow's possession:** 1 (Bear-RV)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Green's possession:** 1 (Birca)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Black's possession:** 2 (Gunpherd, Carrigator)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Gold's possession:** 2 (Toripter, Jum-bowhale)

 **\- Engine Soul in Go-On Silver's possession:** 1 (Jetras)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the first time the Victory Braceulette is used in conjunction with the Galaxy Armor.

This story will end in 47 chapters. And, I'm certain that I will post the final chapter by Monday night. As such, this story will end two days before the Blu-Ray/DVD release of _Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix_. By next Wednesday, I'm going to start writing _Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time_ , and unlike the _Metroid: KRG_ trilogy, I'll divide the Taki Gaiden into seasons with 50 chapters instead of ending the story with more than 100 chapters.

Since this story is going to end soon, I'm asking reviewers to refrain including Zi-O-related reviews for now. We'll save that on _Taki Gaiden_.

The Ophiuchus Origin suit is a dark-purple repaint of Evolto's monster form. Just give his arms with snake heads to make it a Hydra-esque form. While Hydroboros (a pun of "hydra" and "Ouroboros" ) his giant form, in the other hand, its appearance is a homage to Ghidorah from the _Godzilla_ series.


	46. Lap 046: The End Is Where We Begin

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Lap 046: The End Is Where We Begin** [終わりが始まるところ/ _Owari ga hajimaru tokoro_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

" _The Go-Ongers are once again back to drive into the highway of justice, to once again put an end the ultimate evil that stands in their way. Standing by their side are the Kamen Riders!"_

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

With the prime Human World now successfully merged with Build's own parallel Human World, balance is now restored to the Braneworlds. The outcome is all the more bittersweet – Sento is separated from the Go-Ongers, Banjou and Goro's party. Sento woke up from a grassy field, only to hold a Ridewatch bearing the likeness of Cross-Z. Goro's party were each found by the Space Explorers.

Taki, Natsu, Anzu, and Aizawa were found by Mayu and Samus somewhere in the Guardian Tree in Zawame City. Goro, along with Banjou, were eventually found by Go and Mitsuzane. It was only a matter of time the four Space Explorers managed to regroup and brought Goro's party back together. Then comes an emotional reunion between Taki and Goro, the latter thought he almost lost the people he hold dear.

It was thanks to the three Ridewatches in the kunoichi's hands (Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S), it is the only reason why the Space Explorers are the only people who remembered the people from Build's world that survived the merger. Although, the rest of the people whose counterparts residing in that parallel world lived in a more happier life, with no memory of either Sento, Goro and everyone around them.

* * *

Turning back to Sento's point of view, he soon headed to Tokyo, only to discover that everything looks different. He then sees a news program on a jumbo screen with Prime Minister Himuro Taizan announcing the appointed officials for his new cabinet:

" _Today, I will announce the new appointed members of the cabinet._ ", Prime Minister Himuro spoke to the masses through the news in the jumbo screen. " _The new Minister of Health and Welfare will be Ms. Tajimi Yoshiko. For the Minister of Foreign Affairs, we have Mr. Midou Masakuni. I will do my best to live up to your expectations._ "

"Prime Minister Himuro is alive…?", Sento is surprised that one of the people died in his parallel universe is now alive in the New World now as the new Prime Minister of Japan. "That means…"

Within moments, Katsuragi's consciousness informs Sento the success of the merging of worlds.

" _It appears the conclusion that you arrived at was correct._ "

Then, both Sento and Katsuragi's minds interact.

"Maybe Dad tried to restore everything to what it was before.", Sento deduced.

" _What do you mean restore? There was nothing like that in Dad's research data._ "

"That's because he wasn't able to obtain the necessary item."

" _Wait, don't you mean the Genius Bottle?_ ", only for Katsuragi to figure out that the Genius Bottle being absorbed by the white and black Pandora panel into the duplicate Pandora's Box along with the energy of the Zontark's Isolation Barrier.

The fact that the Genius Bottle was created from a panel from Pandora's Box. That, along with the white and black Pandora panel along with the energy of the Isolation Barrier built by the Eleki Clan Zontark, it ultimately created salvation that transcended the scientific laws of physics. By combining the two worlds, the people would be moved to a present reality where the Skywall (and by extension, everything related to Evolto) never existed.

"That's the true new world Dad wanted to create.", Sento concluded before looking on at the sight of the new world. "This new world Dad dreamed of…has finally come true."

The merged world is now once again at peace, children playing and people walking past each other, mingling with others.

" _However, like what we and Goro theorized… have lived the last 10 years differently. They aren't the people you knew._ ", and like what Goro told Sento before, once the new world is created, all the people Sento have come across with lived in more happier and peaceful lives with no memory of him.

* * *

And to prove that theory was correct, turning back to Banjou along with Goro and his surviving party members, they explored around the city. Starting with a different Shouya City. Around Shouya City, the people Goro knew are different than they are in the old world.

Standing in place of ZETA Tech's office building is **Nakajima Technologies** , where it is owned by this new world counterpart of Nakajima Natsuki, whereas the Nakajima in the other world is Goro's mentor and later his successor as ZETA Tech's CEO. But here, Nakajima is a successful technology industrialist. Even better, there is also a Kiriyama Kasumi working there as Nakajima's secretary, not unlike in Build's world, she is Goro's housekeeper.

While standing in the entrance of the office building, Goro inadvertently ran into the Nakajima of the merged worlds.

"Have we met somewhere before?", Nakajima asked, as if she recognized Goro from somewhere.

To which Goro replies, "Umm...no. I'm new in this town. Like you, I'm a successful industrialist and I'm about to start my own business."

"Wow! You sure know how to impress me!", the CEO of Nakajima Technologies shook hands with him. "My name is Nakajima Natsuki. And you?"

"Goro."

"That's right, Goro-kun... I'll look forward to look into your company sometime!", Nakajima ends the introduction before taking her leave.

As this new world's version of Nakajima leaves, Goro couldn't help feel but sad that the mentor she once knew is now a different person. The last words that Nakajima said in the old world told him is to "start his own company" in the new world. It only took Anzu and Taki to tell him to cherish the memories of the people in the old world and move on.

Taki looked into a newspaper at the stand, only to find out that the current year is **June 2018**. Surprisingly enough, Sento once mentioned that the old world's time is out of sync from the prime universe. The present reality's year is still intact despite the two worlds' merging.

Likewise, Suzumura in the new world is still a lawyer. Unfortunately for Aizawa the moment he walked past through him, Suzumura doesn't recognize him. The only thing he said was, "I'll miss you, Suzumura. From here on out, I'll start living a more happy and peaceful life."

Along the way, Reiji passed by a beauty salon. In which is owned by this world's version of Kaguya. Her daughter, Sayaka (she is not named Hikaru, not unlike the one in Build's world) is running the business with her mother. This Kaguya's relationship with her daughter shows that she's a good parent, not unlike in the old world, where Kaguya was a corrupt businesswoman who once molested her own daughter and used her as a lab experiment. She appears to be widowed, as her husband (presumably the merged world's version of Kusanagi Ryohei) died in an accident.

"It seems that the inhabitants in the other world in this merged reality are living the past years differently now...", said Taki.

"Yeah, if I'm correct. That means...", Goro discussed briefly and concisely. "We are the survivors from the old world considered an anomaly to this world...", as he looked around, only to find Banjou is missing. "Banjou?"

They find Banjou interacting on a woman who actually resembles his dead girlfriend, Ogura Kasumi. This Kasumi is shocked to find out that Banjou had dyed his hair.

"Ryuuga, did you just colored your hair?!", said Kasumi.

"Wait, how did you know about me?", Banjou asked.

In the middle of this sudden encounter, another man who is very identical to Banjou, the only main difference is that he has black hair. To the surprise of Goro's party, it seems that the merged world also has its own version of Banjou.

"Wait, there's another one?!", Anzu shook her head.

The merged world's Banjou looked at his doppelganger, curious to know if he's a look-alike. "Wow, you're one handsome devil, you! Are you a fan?", then offers the original Banjou a handshake, "Wanna shake hands?"

Both Ryuugas shake hands (the original Banjou reluctantly does so) before the merged world Ryuuga and Kasumi moved along.

Anzu is lost for words seeing Banjou's reaction to see another him, "Ouch.", she said in a deadpan tone.

Either way, the party moved on along to explore the rest of the city to find Sento.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sento looked around at the sight of the new world, Katsuragi informs him that Sento is now an anomaly to the new world.

" _By rights, Kiryu Sento should in this new world. Even if you survived after creating it...no one knows you._ ", said Takumi before he parts from Sento. " _It's time we part. It was fun._ "

Katsuragi Takumi fades away for good, leaving just one Kiryu Sento alone in the new world with the people he met are gone in his life.

With nothing left else to turn, Sento explores into the city, only to bump into a woman who appears to be in a hurry.

"Oww...", Sento groaned and landed on his bottom. He then stands up and helps the woman. "Hey, are you alright?", only to realize that he ran into Miu, a member of the Go-Ongers, and instead mistakes her for Anzu. "Wait? Are you..."

"Umm, sorry about that.", Miu apologized, much to Sento's shock, that even one of the Go-Ongers no longer remember him. "I was in a hurry... I've got to go, bye!"

Miu went on. And likewise, Sento moved along to explore the rest of the city.

* * *

We then take a look of the inhabitants from the old world (Build's world) look like they are now in the new world. Starting with Prime Minister Himuro, whose son, Gentoku is the chief aide to his father.

"What's on the schedule after this?", asked PM Taizan.

To which Gentoku replies, "After the Diet meeting, you have dinner with Foreign Affairs Minister Mido at 7 o'clock."

Then, one of the aides passed to the Prime Minister the written speech, "Sir, here's the script for your Diet speech."

"Alright."

Gentoku comes across with a reporter, Sawa.

"Himuro-san. I'm Takigawa from Central Politics and Economical Journal."

Gentoku politely responds to the reporter, "I'm the Prime Minister's aide, Himuro. I'm free in my office until this evening."

"Okay.", Sawa nodded.

Then, Namba Heavy Industries in the Merged World is called **Namba Machinery Factory**. Rather than a powerful corporation, it's now just a common factory. We see Utsumi Nariaki as factory worker struggling on his job.

"This won't do...", Utsumi felt disappointed in the metal bar that he just created. "I will remake it!"

Then, Utsumi attempts to bend the metal bar with his knee, only to blatantly injure his knee in a hilarious fashion.

At cafe nascita, the coffee shop is full of customers and the Isurugi family - Misora and Soichi (who is neither an astronaut, nor possessed by Evolto, nor killed by Shingetsu) run the cafe. Entering the cafe are Kazumi and his goons (Masaru, Syuuya, and Syoukichi). The four men began discussing about Kazumi's potential love.

"Hey, is she really good enough to be my bride?", Kazumi asked.

"She really is as cute as an idol!", Masaru assures.

"You'll definitely fall in love with her, boss.", Syuuya added.

"It'll be love at first sight for sure!", Syoukichi giggled.

But, Kazumi makes a different conclusion, "I don't fall in love that easily like you guys-"

Kazumi's eyes rolled straight to Misora as she waits to take their order and is dumbstruck how cute she is. Only for Kazumi to blow out some steam from his nose in a hilarious fashion.

Kazumi passes out and his three guys carry him out of the door and apologized for the disturbance.

* * *

A few moments later, Sento enters the cafe.

" **Welcome!** ", both father and daughter greeted another customer.

Sento asked for a cup of coffee from the owner, then his eyes were rolled on Misora. Then, Misora in turn had that same feeling as Sento as if she seen him.

"Umm...have we met before?", she asked.

"Huh?"

Sento raised his eyebrows, thinking if the Misora in the Merged World is actually the same Misora from his original parallel reality.

"We definitely have, right? Where did we...?"

Instead, Soichi mistakes him for a certain rock-star. "Ah! It's Satou Taro! I'm a fan!", then points a poster of Satou Taro's band at the back. "Can I get you an autograph?"

This made Sento all the more depressed. But, once Soichi gives him the cup of coffee, Sento is curious if Soichi's coffee tastes horribly back in the old world. At first he flinches expecting it to taste terrible like always, but finds it tastes wonderful. Soichi is honored that the lead singer of Lynks likes his coffee. After Sento finishes his coffee, Misora tells her father to quit goofing around and get back to work.

* * *

Sento then leaves and sits alone in a park, a stranger in a strange world with no friends, commenting to himself how ironic it is that now he remembers everything and his friends have no memories instead of the reverse.

"This time, I'm the only one who remembers?", Sento sadly mused to himself.

Just as he thought he felt cold and alone in the new world, two familiar voices call out his name in a distant sound.

"Sento!"

"Hey, Sento!"

That said, Sento runs into Banjou and Goro! Even better, Goro's party also came along with him.

"Banjou? Izumi-san?", asked Sento.

"I guess you're not the only one who ends up here.", Goro smiles to see his friend alive and kicking.

Then, Banjou brings up the first bad day he has in the new world. "What's with this world? No one knows me. A black-haired version of me is dating Kasumi."

"I see! Since you possess Evolto's genes...you aren't supposed to exist in this world either.", Sento surmised.

To which Banjou replied, irked by his partner, "We finally found you and that's the first thing you say?!"

"No, not just that.", Goro added. "Since we helped the Go-Ongers destroy Ophiuchus Origin and Hydroboros, it seems we all end up here. With no memory of the people we've met in the other world, and most especially, the Go-Ongers don't remember everything that happened in that world either."

"This is great!", Sento replied positively now that his friends are here with him.

"I think I know a place we can go home.", said Goro as he asks Sento and Banjou to come with him to give them some shelter.

* * *

Elsewhere in an open-wide grassland nestled the forest, Goro takes out two Rubik's cubes from his pocket. The cubes are revealed to be the shrink state of his mansion and the apartment where Reiji and Aizawa lived are sealed in. Before the merging of worlds, Goro had the buildings shrunk into their cube forms, including his corporate building, in the event he plans to migrate his resources to another place.

After solving the puzzle for about one minute (as if the cube isn't solved by the 3 minute time limit, the cube will reset and will not deploy the shrunk buildings), Goro manages to enlarge his mansion to a perfect location. Then, Reiji and Aizawa's apartment is now set right the mansion, making the two the pair neighbors to the Izumi mansion inhabitants.

"Woah, did you really have to shrink your stuff inside in a Rubik's cube?!", Sento exclaimed.

"Well, that's what you call keeping your personal things deep in your pockets.", Goro quipped.

All of Goro's inventory stored in his mansion are intact, even after the mansion is shrunk into the size of a Rubik's cube. That said, the Izumi family's fortune is still with him, that even includes stuff from his corporate building.

Goro convinces Sento and Banjou to stay with them for awhile, as he too want to explore more the rest of the new world. Sento is happy that the very person who looked up to him along with his allies also ended up with him in the new world.

* * *

 **Three months later... September 2018...**

Goro created his new company in the new world, with the old ZETA Tech gone, he founded his new corporation, **Izumi Intelligence Industry Technologies** , also known as **I3 Tech**. This new corporation serve as the think tank for future technologies, functioning similarly to his family's old company, ZETA Technology Industries.

The new company is headquartered in the Aichi Prefecture. Goro bought a wide, empty lot where he manages to deploy his company building from its Rubik's cube form. Before the merging of worlds, Goro had the entire building cleared so it would be shrunk down into its cube form.

It was a great start for Goro, and the road ahead is going to be long and deep. For starters, he made one of his recent inventions - the ability to shrink down buildings into the size of a 3x3 Rubik's cubes was made known to the whole country. This new invention made I3 Tech a new face in the Japanese technological industry.

One day, Goro is visited by the New World's version of Nakajima on his office. Nakajima is absolutely impressed by Goro's newest creation introduced to the public.

"Wow, you sure know how to make yourself known to the public with your out-of-this-world invention!", Nakajima lauds his latest achievement yet.

"I'm flattered by your words, Nakajima-san.", Goro replied.

"Since you're new here, I'm looking a company to form a partnership with. Are you willing to let your company collaborate with mine?", she then offers Goro a business partnership, something that he had never done before in the old world.

"Sure. I love to have a partnership with you're business!", Goro replied positively and shook hands with his new business partner.

A half-minute later, Nakajima takes her leave. Then, Reiji (now 19 having celebrated his birthday a week ago), who is now working with Goro as his secretary informs him that Anzu, Sento, and Banjou are out to see him. That said, the three went into his office moments later.

While Sento and Banjou spent most of the time wandering around the new world, Anzu managed to pursue her own endeavor as a gravure model. Aizawa still resumes his life as a vigilante gun-man at night, while in broad daylight, he spends most of the time taking up different kinds of odd jobs for his own benefit. Natsu plans to make more friends in the merged world, she is enrolled in **Hikarigamori High School** as a 2nd year transfer student. It was Taki's suggestion to have Natsu find a place in the new world, so it was thanks to Goro's help, she is sent to the school. In Natsu's first day, she begin to hear rumors of a certain 3rd year student voicing out to become a "king".

Returning to Goro's office, Sento then informs Goro about a special police squad chasing after a young boy. And these policemen are all the more suspicious, considering that they are using that familiar microchip used by the Zontark to brainwash humans.

Speaking of Zontark, this also brings Sento to surmise that the people who died in the two worlds are revived.

"That's strange...if Amataro Kai did killed the two members of the Eleki Clan Zontark... Now that the worlds have been merged, is it possible that they've been resurrected?"

To which Banjou replies, "Wasn't it obvious?! Take a look, the people we knew who died are alive, yet they don't know us!", referring to Kazumi and his trio, Gentoku, his father, PM Taizan, Utsumi, etc. Which means, it's possible that the Eleki Clan Zontark's two members - Noizoon and Grayzky are now alive.

And so, the Izumi siblings, Sento and Banjou went to investigate the Eleki Clan Zontark and their presence in the merged Human World.

* * *

With the Machine World, Samurai World, and many Braneworlds that were destroyed by Evol Ophiuchus are now restored. All of the Go-Ongers' Engine partners lived their peaceful lives in their home dimension. However, with the Zontark's Isolation Barrier tower still intact after the merging of the two Human Worlds, the Isolation Barrier is still in effect, preventing otherworldly beings from invading the Human World.

In the Junk World, the four surviving Pollution Ministers of the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark - Yogostein, Hiramechimedes, Kegalesia, and Kitaneidas are no longer wandering spirits. Instead, they finally have their bodies rebuilt, and established their new home in this dimension. The four enjoyed binge drinking _sake_ (rice wine). Meanwhile, a hooded man [Hiroto] wandered around the dimension, looking for someone to find him.

* * *

Back in the newly merged Human World...

The SIP Special Police are hunting down a young boy named **Tobashi Souji** , who appears to be in possession of a dangerous, otherworldly artifact that could be considered a threat to safety. And that artifact is revealed to be Bear-RV's Engine Cast.

The boy ran away from the cops, Kurei Torao, the leader of the SIP chase the young boy. Kurei orders the sniper to shoot down the target. Just as Souji passed by where the sniper is perched from, the sniper intentionally misses his shot, and it nearly hits the SIP members, much to Kurei's dismay.

The sniper removed the N-Chip from his wrist, and it's revealed to be none other than Gunpei.

Meanwhile, as the shady men continued chasing Souji, the Izumi siblings, Sento and Banjou followed them without being noticed. And the chase continued all the way to a parking lot.

Souji hid in the back of the car, only to be caught by two SIP members who wore an afro, and a fake mustache respectively. They take the boy to Kurei for apprehension report. Kurei, however, appears to be feeling suspicious of the two men holding the boy.

"Now, hand over the boy to me.", said Kurei.

"Sorry, but we can't do that.", said the one wearing the false mustache.

But, when Kurei threatens to shoot the boy, the man in the afro throws his token at Kurei's face. To the surprise of the police officer, the two SIP "members" attacked. Only to find out that the two are actually Go-Ongers - Sosuke/Go-On Red and Renn/Go-On Blue. The two take off their disguises and reveal themselves to Kurei. The two take out their Go-Phones and Change Souls.

" **Change Soul! Set! Let's Go-On!** ", the two transform and then put on their helmets. " **'Met On!** ", then introduced themselves. " **Pressing forward to the road of justice! Engine Sentai! Go-Onger!** "

Red and Blue take out their Mantan Guns, but they cannot use their weapons due to the fact that their Engines' Souls aren't with them right now. That said, Kurei and his men aim their pistols at the Go-Ongers.

"Eliminate the Go-Ongers! Fire!", he ordered.

The two Go-Ongers find themselves in a barrage of gunfire from the SIP police. Sosuke and Renn ran off to protect Souji from the SIP. Souji, in the other hand, had a brief flashback seeing Go-On Red saving him from the Gaiark 10 years ago.

Kurei and his men chase the Go-Ongers, who at this point are now labeled as terrorists. As Sosuke and Renn run like hell to protect the boy from the shady police officers, a young man riding a bicycle takes down the SIP officers, giving Sosuke and Renn time a safe place to protect the boy.

After that, Gunpei shows up, disarming the enemies using his sniper rifle. Then, he and Hant transform.

" **Change Soul! Set! Let's Go-On!** "

As the four Go-Ongers fight the police who are now targeting a young boy, the Barrier Tower began blaring an alert noise to inform the people that the Go-Ongers are disturbing the peace. Sosuke, Renn, Hant, Gunpei and young Souji are surrounded by more arriving SIP troops.

Somewhere around the scene, the Izumi siblings, Sento and Banjou witnessed it from Goro's car with the windows closed.

"That's strange... Why are they now pointing the Go-Ongers at gunpoint?", asked Banjou.

"Ask questions later, observe now.", Sento said dismissively.

* _ **Mission 06: Full Power!**_ *

Within moments, a wall breaks as Go-On Silver executes her Jet Dagger at the attackers surrounding her teammates. Kurei takes out a rocket launcher to blow the Go-Ongers up. But, Miu slashes the rocket right into the ceiling, causing an explosion and debris falling unto him.

Kurei looked away, and within moments, only to find out that the Go-Ongers escaped along with the boy. He managed to stand up, but his wound also reveals that he's not human. He's a mechanical lifeform. Kurei hides the wound by touching it with his thumb.

* * *

However, just before he could continue searching for the fugitives. It looks like the SIP officer felt like he is being watched. When Kurei turned around, that's when he saw a Kiryu Sento, a Banjou Ryuuga, an Izumi Anzu, and Izumi Goro.

"And who are you might be?", asked Kurei.

"And, I thought you guys must be some kind of government police...", Sento quipped.

"...and to think you idiots trying to do something with that boy.", Goro added.

"You guys are shameful excuses of people to see yourselves as cops!", Anzu added.

"Pick on someone your own size, you bullies!", Banjou finished.

Kurei had no idea that he is confronted by four people equipped with transformation belts. That's where he is about to reveal himself in his true form.

"This is none of your concern. Now that you have witnessed too much, we will eliminate those who intervene with the Zontark party's plans. Prepare yourselves.", Kurei takes out his eyepatch-like sunglasses. " **Let's...Zontark!** ", donning his sunglasses, he transforms into a mechanical lifeform called **Grayzky**.

The four Riders ready their respective transformation trinkets to take on Grayzky. Before transforming, he banters, "So, shall we begin the experiment?" as he shook his Rabbit and Tank bottles.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ *

Followed by Banjou inserting his Dragon Bottle into Cross-Z Dragon...

* _ **Wake up! Cross-Z Dragon!**_ *

...then, Goro inserts his Crow Full Bottle into the G7 EXlasher.

* _ **G7 EXlasher!**_ *

...and lastly, Anzu loaded the Aqua Mermaid Full Bottle into the G7 Aqua Visor.

* _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

They cranked the lever of their Build Drivers, their respective Ride Builders assembled around them. With the Build Driver echoing these three words, " **Are you Ready?!** "

Sento starts chanting, "Henshin!"

"Henshin!", followed by Banjou.

" **Henshin!** ", then both Izumi siblings.

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**_ *

* _ **Wake up Burning, Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!**_ *

* _ **Soudai no Choujin! G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashiii~!**_ *

* _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome! G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

Standing before Grayzky are four Kamen Riders from left to right - Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, and Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua.

Anzu starts the battle by summoning a tidal wave that washed away Kurei/Grayzky's men out of the battlefield, turning the battle into a 4-on-1. Build, Cross-Z, and G7 Icarus XYZ gang up Grayzky. But, the mechanical lifeform counters using his shotgun. Grayzky's bullets didn't make a dent on the armor used by the Rider System. Even using a rocket launcher, Build bounces it back using the legs of the Tank Halfbody.

* _ **Souten! Exceed Slash!**_ *

Using the G7 EXlasher in Claw Mode, G7 Icarus XYZ disarms Grayzky of his shotgun/machine gun weapon. G7 Type-S Aqua then overpowers the mechanical lifeform a combination of electrified bolts fired from her Neptune Spear in Crossbow Mode, infused by the Light Full Bottle.

"The law of victory is set!", Sento flicks his helmet's tank-cannon antenna as he turns the crank of his Build Driver. The other four Riders cranked their Build Drivers' levers.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Within moments, Grayzky is trapped by Build's signature curve graph, then Build jumps through the graph, and slides through the curve for his finisher.

* _ **Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

Followed by Cross-Z who unleashes his own Rider Kick.

* _ **Dragonic Finish!**_ *

Icarus XYZ spreads his wings through his arms and soar into the air and unleashes his Rider Kick using two feet.

* _ **Exceed Finish!**_ *

And lastly, G7 Type-S Aqua summons a giant wave, rides on top of it. The wave launches her as she executes her own flying kick at Grayzky, defeating the robotic being in the process.

* _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ *

Grayzky had no idea why did he ended up losing to four Kamen Riders. Is it because of their superior technology and skills? Or, are they different from the Go-Ongers?

"This can't be happening!", Grayzky lashes out and teleports out of the battlefield.

With Grayzky escaping, Sento and the other three decide to leave him alone for now. That said, the four are starting to feel suspicious of what's going on - from people using that familiar "Z" microchips as means of communication, and the SIP along with its leader being a mechanical life-form disguised as a human.

Sento, Ryuuga, and the Izumi siblings leave the parking lot. But, what did they do also not know as they too felt that they are being watched. There was a man wearing in a white business suit, indicating that this individual is a merchant of death and a member of the underground organization known as Foundation X. Even though Amataro Kai already ceased to exist, the Foundation have no records of him whatsoever. Which means, even in the new world, Foundation X is still existing.

The merchant of death appears to be gathering combat data for the Full Bottles. Now that the organization have now data for the Full Bottles, they are now in the next phase of their plan.

The agent is on the phone with his superior, "I've gathered combat data for the Full Bottles. We will now advance to the next phase of technology - Ridewatches. Please inform our President that I will now advance in the Ridewatch research plan, all for our grand plan..."

The man leaves with his "X" branded briefcase, with the intent of proceeding even further to study another technology originating from the future - the Ridewatches.

* * *

Elsewhere in Zawame City...

Taki looked into the sunset alone, where she is then greeted by the Space Explorers' leader, Samus.

"Have you enjoyed something new in this merged world?", asked Samus.

"Yes. There are too many things to discover in this world. It's indeed vast, where a journey is endless.", the kunoichi replied. "And, whoever sent these things to me from the future tells me that I want to explore what the past left behind in the present."

Samus notices the Huntress Ridewatch in Taki's hand. Showing that the watch also contained the powers of Samus's Rider Form and from her Power Suit. Out of respect for the ninja, Samus decides to entrust Taki the Ridewatch.

"That watch contained my powers, am I correct?", the bounty hunter continued. "For now, once you're holding it, I'm entrusting them to you."

"Thank you."

As Samus leaves, she then asks Taki of the certainties waiting for her.

"Answer me this, what are you planning to do next?"

To which Taki answers, "Like what I said before, I want to explore what the past left behind in the present.", which means, Taki plans to look into the mysteries of her timeline left behind in the present. Even if it means using the power of the three Ridewatches in her hand to help her reach that goal.

* * *

 **Ridewatch count:**

 **\- Ridewatch obtained:** N/A

 **\- Ridewatches in Taki's possession:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Once again, as I mentioned in the previous chapters. I'm asking reviewers to refrain from including any Zi-O-related topics, especially once the last chapter is published. The last chapter will be published this Monday. And, I will express my thoughts of the two-part Ex-Aid arc of Zi-O in the first chapter of _Taki Gaiden_.

The name of the chapter is taken from the song and the album of the same name by the Canadian rock band Thousand Foot Krutch.

Some deviations from Build's final episode. In that said episode, Sento encounters Merged World!Banjou before he finds Original!Banjou later on. Here, it _is_ Original!Banjou who encounters his Merged World counterpart. In place of that scene, Sento instead encounters Miu, whom he mistakes for Anzu, and likewise, Miu doesn't remember him (that also includes Anzu herself) as a result of the merging of worlds.

Goro's new corporation in the new world, I3 Tech, is a nod to Stark Unlimited in the Earth-616 continuity, another company established by Tony Stark after he returns from a coma following Civil War II.

Also, the fact that the date that taking place in this story is actually June 2018, following a timeskip to September 2018, serving as a mitigation from Build's universe (the year in Build's universe is set during 2018 and 2019), as said in Heisei Generations Final, that their time is out of sync from the prime universe. Which means, as Goro looked in the calendar, it now says June 14, 2018.


	47. Final Lap: Road to the Future!

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 **Final Lap: Road to the Future!** [未来へのロード!/ _Mirai e no Rōdo!_ ]

* * *

It's been about three months after the two Human Worlds (the prime Earth and Build's own parallel Earth) have been merged. Sento and Banjou being the only survivors of Team Build, along with Goro and his party (Aizawa, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu) are the only people from the old world to end up in this merged reality. Despite the people they knew no longer remember any of them, they decided to live on with their lives anew.

Goro managed to make a name for himself, having founded his own new corporation, I3 Tech. Which is short for Izumi Intelligence Indistry Technologies. A company serving as a think tank for future technologies. He then forms a business partnership with Nakajima Technologies through its president, Nakajima Natsuki. The Nakajima Goro once knew is a different person in the new world, leaving him emotionally deprived. It was only recalling the Nakajima of the old world telling him to make a name for himself by starting his own business, along with the comfort from his sister, Anzu and significant other, Taki to help him move on.

Anzu herself had her own fair share thinking of the people she knew. Like her friends who ended up in the new world, she had her thoughts on both Kazumi/Grease and Gentoku/Rogue. Anzu had a lot of respect towards Kazumi for his friendship with the Hokuto Trio, and willingly accepted Gentoku to redeem himself to fight to protect his country. Moving on by pursuing the career of a gravure model, Anzu achieved her chance to make a name for herself in becoming a sensation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the I3 Tech office building, Goro and Reiji discuss what will the future await before everyone.

"Now that we are in the new world together, everything that happened in the separated parallel worlds were more than just a dream.", said Reiji.

Goro replied. "I agreed. Like what I said, the people we know in the other world might no longer remember us. But, that's okay. We are lucky that we ended up with Sento and Banjou here together with everybody who fought Ophiuchus Origin." Then, Goro brings up that Sento and Banjou will be parting ways from Goro and his gang to start their own new lives. "Tomorrow morning, Sento and Banjou will be going on in their adventure. That leaves us moving on with our own lives as well. I'm going to miss those guys."

" _Aniki_ , do you have other plans in mind?", his secretary asked.

"Taki is planning to go back into the past. But, before that, she said that she's going to look into the mysteries of the past that left behind into the present.", said Goro. "But, we still don't have the technology to build a time machine. I'm still doing whatever I can to help Taki's mission."

Reiji brought up that he saw a red robot that transforms into a hover bike and went through a wormhole created from the fabric of space and time. Implying to be a time machine. If Goro were to get his hands at one, the chances are they can use it to travel 400 years into the past. But, Goro decides that will be at the right time.

* * *

Aizawa is an odd job worker by day, and a vigilante assassin at night. While making good use his first experience in the new world, Aizawa looked around to see what its like to live in a place where it is peaceful and serene. Briefly making friends with children, where he shows his soft spot on. While walking on the park, he runs into the merged world's version of Suzumura.

"Have we met somewhere before?", asked the attorney.

"Umm, no... I just moved here from Kyoto.", Aizawa replied.

Suzumura looked intently into Aizawa's eyes. The lawyer saw a more sociable side in Aizawa, reading his mind that they have a lot in common.

"Hey, are you hungry? There's a takoyaki stand here. Don't worry, this one is on me.", Suzumura treats Aizawa with some takoyaki. As the two feast on their snacks, the two exchange their personal backgrounds.

Aizawa reveals to Suzumura that he is a vigilante man who hunts down criminals with extreme prejudice. Admitting to his past records of killing criminals, Suzumura was less pleased with murdering wrongdoers, especially when they commit petty crimes. Suzumura himself, being a lawyer, detests injustices. Which makes sense that the two unlikely friends have something in common - a sense of justice.

"I see. I guess there is something that you experienced in the past made you to hunt down criminals the only way you know how.", Suzumura sympathized with Aizawa's background.

"And, that's what I do. I'm doing the law a favor. But, I don't kill just for the sake of it. I have my own standards, like all vigilantes like myself.", Aizawa replied. "I never hurt an innocent, harm children, or use my own allies for my own benefit."

"I see.", said the attorney. Then, he looked on his watch telling him it's already 12:59pm as he only has 15 minutes to go into the court. "Oh, duty calls. My client is waiting for me at the court for his trial.", before leaving, he asks, "What's your name?"

"Aizawa. Aizawa Shinya."

"I'll never forget that. Let's meet again, Aizawa-san.", Suzumura takes his leave as he calls for a taxi.

Despite that he's no longer the Suzumura Seiji he once knew, Aizawa finally thought of the chance of befriending his best friend's merged world counterpart, as if he rekindled their friendship. Despite that, the fact that he ended up with Goro and his party, Aizawa is not alone, and he stays by their side and he'll be there when he's needed.

"Regardless of that... I still have friends to stay in touch to...", said Aizawa as he leaves the park.

* * *

At Hikarigamori High School, Natsu's second day brought her joy as she succeeds in making friends. Like what Taki instructed, Natsu finally experienced what it means to be punctual and responsible living the life of a high-school student in the present-day.

"Hey, Natsu-chan. Care to hear a gossip?", said one of her classmates.

"Go ahead, spill it. I'm listenin',", Natsu replied.

"Did you know that a 3rd year senior said that he dreams of becoming a king."

"Seriously?! Nobody ever thought about becoming kings these days. Who's the dude who dreams of being king?", Natsu replied.

" **Tokiwa Sougo.** What's weird about him is that he excels in History. While in mathematics and science, he flunks."

Natsu was thrilled and amused upon hearing the fact that a boy named **Tokiwa Sougo** stands above the rest with a different goal. Sougo's dream of becoming a king has become a source of laughter around the school. It also helps the fact when a grown man dreams to become a king shows that no one can take that person seriously. People will ask that person to a more realistic dream or career choice.

"Even funnier, yesterday he just ran into some guy holding a book. Then, he got chased by by some kind of a red giant robot that transforms into some kind of a hoverbike!"

"Holy moly! For real?!"

Natsu just got some clues about a red giant robot that transform into a bike-like vehicle form from her classmate that she could give her master a hint. Either way, Natsu and her friends continued listening to the gossips about Tokiwa until the teacher enters and everybody went to their seats as their class starts.

* * *

Turning to the Go-Ongers' perspective, at their new base, in an apartment that was built by Sosuke in place of using the Ginjirou, their trailer. The Go-Ongers learn that Hiroto is missing, because of the time Hiroto interrupted Defense Minister Noizumi's speech before the activation of the Isolation Barrier. Souji, the boy rescued by the Go-Ongers, comments of Hiroto's actions, call them "evil" rather than allies of justice. But, Sosuke insists that there is something suspicious with the Isolation Barrier, due to the fact that the Engines in the Machine World could not enter the Human World.

Minutes later, the SIP raided the Go-Ongers' apartment, led by Kurei. Who then takes out his sunglasses and transforms into the mechanical lifeform, Grayzky, as noted by Renn, he resembles a member of the Gaiark, Kireizky. Like every citizens around the city, Souji has an N-chip embedded on his left hand, making him and the Go-Ongers an easy target to track.

Mayhem erupts, Gunpei fends off Grayzky and the SIP, buying the Go-Ongers enough time to escape the apartment. Unfortunately for him and BOMPER, this leaves them to be captured and bound in the apartment.

* * *

As night falls, the Go-Ongers went into the spot where Souji found Bear-RV's Engine cast. Souji recalls the first time he found the said Cast.

Without Gunpei, the remaining Go-Ongers (Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and Miu) and Souji moved along until they came across a facility nearby - **Nova Future Chip Laboratory**. This facility is said where N-Chips were mass produced.

Gunfire is heard somewhere, and the Go-Ongers are knocked into the ground.

"You cannot escape.", Grayzky catches up with the Go-Ongers.

"It's him...", Sosuke defends the child. "What have you done with Gunpei and BOMPER?"

Grayzky attempts to fire, but the Go-Ongers and Souji run their way into the facility. The situation gets even more hairy as surveillance cameras equipped with laser technology fire at the intruders.

The Go-Ongers successfully went inside the laboratory and lost sight of Grayzky. From the outside, before the Zontark can go inside to chase his targets, Grayzky finds himself at the receiving end of a sneak attack from Taki and Natsu. Then, Sento, Goro, and Banjou triple team the mechanical lifeform with a triple flying kick.

* _ **Funky Attack!**_ * / * _ **Steam Attack!**_ *

Anzu uses a Nebula Steam Gun (the weapon originally used by Gentoku) at Grayzky, loaded with her signature Spider Full Bottle, trapping him with in a spiderweb. Reiji uses his Transteam Gun as well. Like all the Rider System's equipment and weapons, both the Nebula Steam Gun and Transteam Gun fire bullets imbued with Nebula Gas. As mechanical lifeforms from the Machine World cannot adapt to Nebula Gas, making that as their fatal weakness. In short, Nebula Gases are like Kryptonites for the Engines, Gaiark, and the Zontark.

"I'm weakening...", said Grayzky as he dropped to his knees as he slowly deteriorates due to the effects of the Nebula Gas. "Curse you, Kamen Riders!"

Then, a man appears right before Sento and company, revealing himself to be Defense Minister Noizumi Shinichiro. Noizumi stood right behind Grayzky...

"Grayzky, you must search the targets inside the laboratory. I will take care of these interlopers.", he instructed.

"Yes, sir."

Grayzky went into the facility to search for the Go-Ongers and Souji. Noizumi confronts Sento and the others.

"So, you're the leader of the Zontark?", said Sento.

To which Noizumi replies, "That's correct.", and took out his smartphone with a "Z" marked, which does stand for Zontark. "I'm afraid this is as far as you go.", then transforms using the phone. " **Let's Zontark!** "

Noizumi transforms into a green mechanical creature right in front of the Riders. "I am the head of the Zontark party, Noizoon."

* * *

Just before Sento, Banjou, Reiji, and the Izumi siblings put their Drivers and transform. A gong is heard from somewhere. Seconds later, a mysterious man holding a book called the " **Great Calamity Coming Calendar** " makes his presence known to Noizoon and the remnants of Team Build.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention please?", the man spoke in a rather grand tone. "My name is **Woz**.", introducing himself as **Woz** , he brings a news to everyone that someone is here. "According to this book, today a young man who is destined to be the demon king shall appear before you!"

Within moments, an 18-year old young man enters the fray. Both Natsu, Sento and Banjou recognize him.

"That's...", Natsu apparently saw the young man in the school, in which he happens to be enrolled there as well.

Sento apparently saw the boy before, he reveals the name to Goro's party, " **Tokiwa... Sougo...** "

Everyone is stunned at Sougo's presence, as the atmosphere of the battlefield gave out a regal feel, due to the fact that Sougo is said to be destined to be a king. Noizoon, however, doesn't buy it. Like Sento and company, he sees the boy as another eyesore.

"Demon king? What nonsense.", said the Zontark leader.

"I will become the greatest and kindest demon king!", Sougo reaffirms his dream and takes out a watch-like belt called the **Zikuu-Driver**.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ _(Space-Time Driver)_ *

And then, Sougo takes out what appears to be a Ridewatch, turning the dial and pressed the switch...

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

...and the watch is inserted into the right hand of the Zikuu-Driver.

* _[Suspenseful standby music with clock ticking noises]_ *

The Driver's Ride-On Ruser button is pressed, causing the belt's Zikuu-Circular to be unlocked, ready for the transformation. The transformation is executed by rotating the belt at 360 degrees.

A clockwork projection appeared behind Sougo's back, Sougo then poses as he prepares to transform. Once ready, he shouts, " **Henshin!** ", and spun the Zikuu-Driver to 360 degrees, initiating the transformation.

* _ **Rider Time!**_ _(Electronic beat)_ _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

Sougo is surrounded himself with mechanical gears as it forms his suit, then followed by a katakana writing inscribed is spelled as "Rider" (ライダー) being catapulted out of the clockwork projection. The katakana then is branded on his visor. On his helmet's forehead has an "nXU" logo, but in actuality it is a katakana inscription for the word "Kamen" (カメン).

Woz then proclaims the arrival of **Kamen Rider Zi-O** to everyone, "Rejoice! The one who will inherit all Riders' powers... The king of time who reigns over the past and future. Truly, this is the moment Kamen Rider Zi-O is born!", the enigmatic man closes the book and takes his leave, presumably entrusting to the Rider the rest.

Noizoon uses his rapier modeled after a selfie stick to fight Zi-O. Zi-O, in turn, takes out his weapon that can interchange into one of two modes: the **Zikan Girade**.

* _ **Zikan Girade! Ken!**_ _(Sword)_ *

A swordfight ensues. Zi-O gets the upper hand at first until Noizoon turns the tables by amplifying laser beams from his rapier, using the phone-like device from the weapon, he fires a beam towards Zi-O.

Sougo is pushed back momentarily, until he finds out that the Zikan Girade can be changed from sword to gun. He changes the weapon's mode...

* _ **Ju!**_ _(Gun)_ *

Zi-O returns fire, and manages to disarm Noizoon from his selfie stick-like rapier and taking the fight hand-to-hand. Sougo puts up an impressive fighting as Zi-O, while outside of the suit, he's only but a nice, friendly average high-school student who aspires to become king.

"What are you...?", Noizoon is dizzied after taking prolonged beatings from Zi-O.

"I think I can do this...", Zi-O assures to himself as he pressed his Ridewatch's switch and then the Zikuu-Driver's Ride-On Ruser to unlock the Driver for the finisher.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Then, the Driver is rotated 360 degrees.

* _ **Time Break!**_ *

A series of magenta-colored spelling "kick" (キック) in katakana appear and circle Noizoon. Zi-O then jumps high as the katakana inscription merged into one and imprint into his feet as Zi-O lands the Rider Kick at Noizoon, defeating the Zontark leader in the process.

Despite having survived Zi-O's finisher, Noizoon insists that he can't fall right now. "Cursed Kamen Rider... You may have won this battle, but you cannot stop the Zontark's plans! Find out the rest what comes after this story!"

Noizoon teleports away from the battlefield, leaving Sento and company and Sougo in confusion.

Sougo notices that he is in a hurry, as he has to go back a year earlier for something important.

"Hey. I gotta go back and deal with Another Build!", said Zi-O as he takes out a Bike Ridewatch, and after activating it, it turns into a motorcycle. "See you again!", Zi-O hops into his bike, kickstarts the Engine and rode off.

"Hey, should we go inside and find out what the Zontark are up to?", asked Anzu.

Sento replied, "I guess this is as far as we are going.", he decides to forego fighting the Zontark, even though Zi-O defeated Noizoon though the latter fled afterward. "Perhaps we should let the Go-Ongers deal with them. In fact, they already knew what's going on so we shouldn't be sticking our noses to anyone's business."

"I guess we'll just leave the rest to the Go-Ongers for now.", Goro respects Sento's decision. "Let's call this a night and go see Sato Tarou's concert."

Sento, Ryuuga, along with Goro's party left the Nova Future Chip Laboratory and moved on to see Sato Tarou's band, Lynks in their concert.

* * *

The next morning...

In the outskirts of the city one minute before sunrise, Sento and Banjou are bidding their farewell to Goro and his gang.

"I guess this is where we are going to part ways, Sento...", said Goro, ever since his party ended up with him and Ryuuga in the new world together. Sento intends to start a new life along with Banjou together as friends in this new world. Goro and his gang already made their fresh start ever since the past three months.

"Yeah. I know that if we're going to be apart from each other. You and I will be friends.", Sento replied. "And, you watch your back and your friends, Izumi-san."

"You too, Sento.", Goro continued before turning to Banjou. "Hey, musclehead. You look after your self-absorbed genius of a partner!"

"Shaddap!", Banjou replied angrily as if Goro was any more smug. "You and Sento are all the same!"

"This is awesome.", Sento laughs. Then he takes out his Build Phone, with the Lion Full Bottle inserted, the phone transforms into his Machine Builder.

With Banjou on his back, Sento kickstarts his motorcycle's engine and ride into the horizon. The Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, Reiji, and Aizawa waved goodbye to their parting friends before they went back into their respective cars. Goro now drives the purple Shelby GT500 originally belonged to Gentoku from the world of Build with Taki. Goro kept this car along with the other cars inside his mansion's garage before the merging of worlds, and he willingly chose to use this car in memory of a fallen comrade. Anzu still drives her Mitsubishi EVO IX, with Natsu on the passenger seat. And lastly, Aizawa still rides the Toyota Supra with Reiji.

As the cars start their engines and likewise ride into the sunrise, Taki begins to wander what lies ahead next.

"The road ahead is going to be long and deep...", the kunoichi mused.

Goro replied with assurance, "Don't worry, even though we, along with Sento and Banjou are the ones who survived the merging of worlds. We still have an obligation to protect it.", then focuses on her next goal in mind. "In fact, you want to solve the mysteries of the past left behind in the present. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"If you're having a hard time, you know who will you to turn to. I'm always around to support your goals, Taki, and I will always be for you."

"Goro...", Taki sighed, and then smiles at him, commending his determination.

And around the road, as Sento and Banjou ride in the Machine Builder the two men begin an argument.

"By the way, your fly is completely down again.", said the genius physicist.

"Seriously?", Banjou notices and closes his pants' zipper. "Since when?!"

"Before we went into the Zontark's lab.", Sento replied.

"That long ago?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"The timing wasn't right. Figure that out yourself, idiot!"

"Idiot? At least add "musclehead" to it!"

Banjou's bickering shakes Sento and the bike much to the latter's dismay. Regardless of that, they continue drift into the horizon.

* * *

 **CAST**

 _ **Kamen Rider Build cast**_

(桐生 戦兎/葛城 巧/仮面ライダービルド: 犬飼 貴丈)  
 **Sento Kiryu/Takumi Katsuragi/Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai**

(万丈 龍我/仮面ライダークローズ: 赤楚 衛二)  
 **Ryuuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso**

(泉 五郎/仮面ライダーG 7イカルスXYZ: 中川 大志)  
 **Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Taishi Nakagawa**

(泉 杏子/仮面ライダーG 7タイプS: 杉本 有美)  
 **Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider Type-S: Yumi Sugimoto**

(松島 冷児/仮面ライダーニューG 7イカルス: 高橋 健介)  
 **Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: Kensuke Takahashi**

(猿渡 一海/仮面ライダーグリス: 武田 航平)  
 **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda**

(氷室 幻徳/仮面ライダーローグ: 水上剣星)  
 **Gentoku Himuro/Kamen Rider Rogue: Kensei Mikami**

(タキ: 護 あさな)  
 **Taki: Asana Mamoru**

(凪津: 平 祐奈)  
 **Natsu: Yuna Taira**

(相澤 真也: 宇治 清高)  
 **Shinya Aizawa: Kiyotaka Uji**

(鈴村 政治: 山本 匠馬)  
 **Seiji Suzumura: Shouma Yamamoto**

(中島 夏樹: 長澤 奈央)  
 **Natsuki Nakajima: Nao Nagasawa**

(石動 美空: 高田 夏帆)  
 **Misora Isurugi: Kaho Takeda**

(滝川 紗羽: 滝 裕可里)  
 **Sawa Takigawa: Yukari Taki**

(ビルドドライバー(声): 小林 克也)  
 **Voice of Build Driver: Katsuya Kobayashi**

(スクラッシュドライバー, クローズマグマナックル, グレートクローズドラゴン(声): 若本 規夫)  
 **Voice of Sclash Driver, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, and Great Cross-Z Dragon: Norio Wakamoto**

(アグニ, Gブレイザー, G7ジェットバイザー, G7エクスラッシャー(声): 渕上 舞)  
 **Voice of A.G.N.I., G-Bracer, G7 Jet Visor, and G7 EXlasher: Mai Fuchigami**

 _ **Engine Sentai Go-Onger**_ **cast**

(江角 走輔/ゴーオンレッド: 古原 靖久)  
 **Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara**

(江角 走輔/ゴーオンブルー: 片岡 信和)  
 **Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka**

(楼山 早輝/ゴーオンイエロー: 逢沢 りな)  
 **Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa**

(城 範人/ゴーオングリーン: 碓井 将大)  
 **Hant Jou/Go-On Green: Masahiro Usui**

(石原 軍平/ゴーオンブラック: 海老澤 健次)  
 **Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa**

(須塔 大翔/ゴーオンゴールド: 徳山 秀典)  
 **Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold: Hidenori Tokuyama**

(須塔 美羽/ゴーオンシルバー: 杉本 有美)  
 **Miu Sutou/Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto**

(ボンパー(声): 中川 亜紀子)  
 **Voice of BOMPER: Akiko Nakagawa**

 **And introducing...**

(常磐 ソウゴ/仮面ライダージオウ: 奥野 壮)  
 **So** **ugo Tokiwa** **/** **Kamen Rider Zi-O** **:** **Sou Okuno**

* * *

(* _Ending_ _: "_ _ **Be The One**_ _" by Pandora feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 **[~** _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru**_ **~]** ( _Tonight again, I keep on walking_ )  
 **[~** _ **Konya mo massugu hitori no ashiato tadotte**_ **~]** ( _Down this same path when I come across a set of footprints_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa**_ **~]** ( _Which never end. But you're the only one..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Dokoka de matteru egao tayasazu ni**_ **~]** ( _Waiting for me somewhere without ever losing your smile._ )  
 **[~** _ **There you will...**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Be the One!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the One! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara**_ **~]** ( _I won't give up on the Earth's future._ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the Lights!**_ _(DA!)_ _ **Be the Lights! All right!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo ai wa makenai**_ **~]** ( _I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime**_ **~]** ( _Help something, save something, hold something_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**_ **~]** ( _Touch my heart and get through, shout it out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Be the One! Be the Lights!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Messeeji okuru yo hibiku yo**_ **~]** ( _Send the message, it resounds!_ )

* * *

In a park outside the city, the egotistical Sento is writing memoirs of his adventures as a Kamen Rider for a 49 episode TV show. In addition, he also wrote a side-story that involves the story and exploits of his other friend (Goro), and another side-story involving his adventures with the Go-Ongers. Sento then takes out a digital recorder to narrate the events, starting from episode 2.

"Now, let's look back into those days...", Sento narrated as he turns his recorder on. "In the city of Touto, where genius physicist Kiryu Sento lives...mysterious monsters called Smash begin attacking people. And that's when our hero, Kamen Rider appears!"

Then, Banjou butts in. "It's embarrassing to call yourself a genius or a hero! You're just an old man with an amnesia!"

"Shut up! The other guy talking is the murderer who ran away from prison, Banjou Ryuuga."

"I didn't kill anyone or run away!"

The camera slowly pans out into space as they bicker, showing this new peaceful world in all its splendor, bringing an end to this chapter and the story of Kamen Rider Build.

The rest is now in the point of view of the Go-Ongers in their **10 Years Grand Prix**.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Judging by Sougo/Zi-O's cameo in this chapter, this chapter takes place during episode 2. It's safe to say that scene is before Sougo and Geiz went back in 2017 to defeat Another Build and Build being subsequently erased from history (Sento is now Katsuragi, he and Banjou lose their Rider powers). It's evident that Sento has seen Sougo before due to the events of Zi-O's pilot episode. I guess it's safe to put any Zi-O related topics in this chapter's review. But, my thoughts for the two-parter Ex-Aid episodes will be on Taki Gaiden's first chapter.

This Wednesday, I'll be starting with _**Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time**_ , a crossover with the rebooted Soul series timeline through Soulcalibur VI (which will be released by October 19) and the cast of Kamen Rider Zi-O.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to:**

Destonus

Taisenrider2012

Shaman-aka-King (Shamanisheee from Kamen Rider Wiki)

And most especially, you! (readers)

 **Screenplay:** theeternalrival1

 **Scenario:** theeternalrival1

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** The following is a fan-fiction based story. _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series, _Kamen Rider Build_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

Please support the official release of the upcoming _Super Sentai_ V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX**_.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the support for the past three months!**_

* * *

( **タキ** が戻ってくるだろう...)  
 **Taki** will return...


End file.
